Crónicas de Plata: El despertar de los antiguos
by AnubiX38
Summary: Han pasado casi veinte años desde que los Portadores derrotaron a Ragnarok y liberaron el alma atormentada de Golden Sun devolviendo la paz al mundo. Ahora un nuevo mal ha aparecido y buscara destruir los Elementos, quedara en los cascos de un nuevo equipo de héroes evitarlo y también salvar a los Portadores.
1. Prólogo

Crónicas de Plata: El despertar de los antiguos.

Prólogo

Toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria siempre había querido ser como mis padres, todos saben lo que ocurrió hace muchos años.

"_Déjeme contarte una historia increíble"_

Ellos, junto con sus amigos portadores lograron salvar a todo el mundo de una oscuridad eterna.

"_Todo comenzó con un pegaso perdido en su pasado"_

Cada noche mi padre me contaba esa gran historia y yo me emocionaba bastante, no me perdía de ningún detalle de lo que decía.

"_Vivimos muchos peligros pero siempre los superábamos juntos"_

Siempre me imaginaba a mí en esas aventuras, tan veloz como mi padre y fuerte como mi madre.

"_Las batallas siempre eran difíciles y la oscuridad se hacía más poderosa"_

Siempre que parecía que estaban perdidos lograban salir adelante.

"_Pero nosotros jamás nos rendíamos, gracias a que creíamos en nosotros mismos conseguíamos más fuerza"_

Juntando todas sus fuerzas lograron derrotar a la oscuridad de una vez por todas.

"_Entonces ese día le devolvimos la luz al mundo y después de mucho tiempo sufriendo, el pegaso logro vivir en paz"_

¡Algún día seré igual que ellos e incluso mejor!

"_Ahora descansa… mi pequeña"_

Mis padres siempre dicen que lograre grandes cosas algún día y no pienso decepcionarlos, ahora esta es mi historia.

* * *

Con esto empezamos una nueva historia, estaré publicando un capitulo semanal o en dado caso que los termine rápido podrían ser dos, me despido por ahora y espero les guste esta secuela de Crónicas de Plata.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

La nueva generación

Han pasado tantos años desde lo que sucedió aquella vez, los largos días de oscuridad que cubrieron a ambos mundo, sin esperanza y ni ninguna forma de solucionarlo muchos se habían rendido, pero la luz les fue devuelta por un grupo de jóvenes valientes, arriesgando incluso sus propias vidas enfrentaron a la oscuridad y al final lograron derrotarla, ahora, diecisiete años después, nadie ha olvidado a estos héroes, desde entonces ese día se ha conocido como "El día del resurgimiento".

Hasta el día de hoy ambos mundos han vivido en paz, las ciudades han sido reconstruidas al igual que las vidas de todos. En honor a los héroes que hicieron eso posible se hicieron reconocimientos en todas las ciudades del mundo, estatuas de los héroes que jamás serán olvidados, ahora conocidos como "Los guerreros de la luz".

Ahora cada uno de los Portadores vive sus propias vidas, encargados de sus propios debes y además criando a la nueva generación de ponys.

Ponyville

Un día soleado y tranquilo como de costumbre en este pequeño y pacifico poblado, en las afueras de este se podía observar la cabaña de Fluttershy, después de todos estos años ahora era más grande, casi el doble de lo que era antes. Afuera en el césped había un gran número de animales de muchas especies jugando o comiendo, en el aire se escuchaba una alegre melodía que provenía desde dentro de la gran casa, se trataba de una Fluttershy mayor que cocinaba feliz, se veía más madura y un poco más alta aun conservando su largo cabello rosa. Detrás de ella en la sala habían varios animales que estaban siendo atendidos por ella misma, al transcurrir el tiempo logro convertir parte de su casa un consultorio veterinario, con su gran talento con los animales era muy conocida en todas partes, incluso hacia viajes a otras lugares de Equestria para calmar bestias peligrosas con gran maestría, ahora era toda una pony valiente, aquellos sucesos le dieron un gran cambio a su vida.

-"Ya está todo listo" – dijo la pegaso para seguir cantando mientras volaba despacio hasta la sala a donde estaban los animales – "iré a despertarla, hoy tiene que ayudarme en muchas cosas" – se dirigió a la escalera subiendo hasta el piso superior a la primero puerta del pasillo, toco un par de veces en ella para después hablarle a quien estuviese dentro – "Shiny Wind, es hora de levantarse".

-"Déjame dormir un poco más, mama" – se escuchó una voz femenina desde dentro.

-"No lo puedo creer, cada día te pareces más a tu padre" – dijo Fluttershy un poco divertida – "vamos Shiny, me prometiste ayudarme hoy con los animales" – toca un par de veces más.

-"Cinco minutos más, por favor" – dijo de nuevo la voz.

-"¡Oh, ¿quién es usted y que hace en mi casa?! – gritó Fluttershy alarmando a quien estaba dentro de la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió corriendo una joven pegaso de color amarillo claro como Fluttershy y melena blanca que tenía muy desarreglada, sus ojos azules claros, ya poseía su Cutie Mark que eran tres líneas de viento de color blancas con algunas pequeñas estrellas, en guardia se colocó frente a Fluttershy como queriendo protegerla.

-"¡Aléjate de mi madre o ya verás!" – grito la pegaso a quien estuviese ahí, cuando vio a su alrededor no vio a nadie más que a ella y a su madre, miro por todos lados buscando a quien dijo ella había entrado a la casa, entonces escucho unas risitas detrás de ella y entonces entendió lo que pasaba, con un rubor en su rostro volteo a verla – "¿por qué hiciste eso?" – le preguntó avergonzada.

-"Lo importante es que ya estas levantada" – dijo Fluttershy aun riendo – "ahora ve a lavarte y baja para desayunar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy" – dicho eso se fue volando escaleras abajo mientras seguía cantando.

-"A veces mama da miedo" – dijo Shiny frotándose los ojos, aun con sueño camino hasta una puerta cercana que decía baño, entro y cerró la puerta.

Luego de arreglarse, Shiny bajo volando hasta la sala, su cabello arreglado era tan largo como el de su madre pero lo usaba todo hacia atrás. Fluttershy estaba atendiendo a los animales cuando la vio.

-"Tu desayuno está servido en la mesa, cuando termines ven a ayudarme por favor" – dijo Fluttershy y después siguió su trabajo.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo con pocas ganas caminando hacia la cocina, al llegar vio en la mesa un plato con varias panquecas y a un lado un vaso con jugo de naranja – "de verdad que sabe cómo comprarme" – dijo ahora feliz al ver que le preparo una de sus comidas favoritas.

Varios minutos después de comer fue hasta la sala a ayudar a su madre con los animales, al igual que Fluttershy tenía un gran talento para tratar con los animales. Pasaron algunas horas y ya habían terminado con todos y ya estaban llegando los clientes para recoger a sus mascotas, los ponys siempre trataban con mucha amabilidad a las dos pegasos, pasó poco tiempo y ya se habían llevado a todos los animales que habían tratado esa mañana.

-"Al fin terminamos" – dijo Shiny recostándose en un pequeño mueble.

-"Buen trabajo el de hoy, hija" – dijo Fluttershy llegando desde la cocina con dos vasos de agua, le dio uno a su hija y se sentó con ella en el mueble.

Pasaron un rato charlando de muchas cosas, el tiempo paso rápido y ya era el medio día y entre las dos fueron a preparar el almuerzo, desde pequeña ya Shiny era capaz de hacer casi todas las mismas cosas que su madre, también resulto ser una gran cocinera. Entonces escucharon que se abrió la puerta de le entrada principal.

-"Ya estoy en casa familia" – entró un pegaso gris de melena blanca con una Cutie Mark de una flecha que ascendía, el tiempo también había hecho cambios en Silver y él estaba más que feliz de haber podido envejecer después de tanto tiempo, también era un poco más alto, un pequeño detalle se notaba en su oreja derecha, desde lo que paso ya hace muchos años ha dejado de usar el anillo de Artema, no pensaba volver a usar ese peligroso poder otra vez.

-"¡Papa!" – gritó Shiny emocionada corriendo hacia el para darle un gran abrazo.

-"Que gran saludo, ¿cómo estas, Shiny?" – le preguntó Silver a su hija.

-"Algo cansada, estuve toda la mañana ayudando a mama con los animales" – respondió Shiny.

-"Y hace un gran trabajo" – dijo Fluttershy llegando con ellos también abrazando a Silver y dándole un rápido beso – "¿cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?".

-"Agotador como siempre, más ahora que llegaron nuevos reclutas" – camino para llegar hasta un mueble más grande que había en la sala y se recostó en él.

Ya han pasado varios años desde que acepto la oferta de la Princesa Celestia de ser instructor de combate para los reclutas de la Guardia de Canterlot, razón por la cual se veía en muy buena forma, incluso le ofreció ser Capitán de la Guardia del Sol pero lo rechazo, eso significaría ver menos a su familia y él no quería eso, claro que la Princesa entendió.

-"Bueno, vayamos todos a comer y después podrás descansar más" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Muchas gracias, ya me moría de hambre" – dijo Silver, todos fueron hasta el comedor y disfrutaron de un gran almuerzo en familia.

Ya después de que todos comieran Silver y Fluttershy fueron a descansar un rato, Shiny por su lado dijo que saldría a dar un paseo por el pueblo y regresaría más tarde.

Volaba lentamente hacia Ponyville viendo todo a su alrededor, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de volar era admirar la gran vista que hacía, por eso siempre le gustaba volar muy alto, la relajaba bastante. De pronto sus orejas se agitaron y sintió que algo volaba rápidamente directo hacia ella.

-"¡A un lado que voy pasando!" – escucho que alguien gritó detrás de ellas y se movió justo a tiempo antes de que un pegaso un poco menor que ella por poco y chocaba contra ella, era de color azul oscuro y su melena de una mezcla de líneas azul oscuro y azul celeste, sus ojos eran de un color magenta y su Cutie Mark eran dos alas amarillas con un rayo en medio de estas del mismo color – "¡lo siento Shiny, llevo muchas prisa!" – dijo el pegaso mientras se alejaba de ella y riendo.

-"¡Speedway, te he dicho muchas veces que tengas más cuidado al volar" - le gritó pero esta ya se había perdido de vista.

-"¡Regresa aquí, pequeño bromista!" – escucho otra vez que venía en su dirección, volteo y vio lo que a simple vista parecía un dragón, pero era como una especie cruzada entre pony y dragón, su cuerpo era completamente de escamas y tenía una melena de color verde claro, sus ojos también eran verdes pero de un tono más oscuro, también tenía unas alas de reptil que lo hacía ver más como un dragón, en vez de cascos tenia garras y una larga cola espinada, este no poseía una Cutie Mark, era de la misma edad que el pegaso.

-"¿Cómo estas, Quartz?" – lo saludo Shiny que estaba ya pasando a su lado, por la prisa que llevaba parecía estar persiguiendo al pegaso, aunque no era tan rápido como él – "¿de nuevo Speed con sus bromas?".

-"¿Tu qué crees?" – dijo el híbrido con claros signos de enojo, siguió de largo para seguir persiguiendo al pegaso.

-"Ese Speed nunca aprende" – dijo Shiny con un suspiro, al ver como este tambien se perdió de vista siguió su camino hasta Ponyville.

Descendió cerca de la plaza central de Ponyville en donde quedaba la alcandía, el lugar lleno de ponys como siempre en sus negocios y caminando de un lado a otro. Justo en medio de la plaza había unas estatuas de aquellos héroes que salvaron al mundo de la oscuridad, se quedó mirándolas fijamente maravillada por casi un minuto, hasta que noto detrás de ella como los residentes la saludaban, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, la hija de dos grandes héroes, aunque eso siempre causaba que se apenara un poco, todo lo que hizo fue saludarlos y sonreír un poco.

Comenzó a caminar por las largas calles de Ponyville, siempre le gustaba ver ese lugar tan lleno de vida, todos felices por sus propios asuntos y trabajos. Más adelante vio un pequeño puesto en el mercado que le llamo la atención, un puesto de manzanas, era atendido por una pony terrestre de color amarillo oscuro y melena roja oscura también amarrado en la punta, sus ojos eran de color verde claro y usaba un sombreo vaquero amarrado al cuello, sería un año menor que ella, su Cutie Mark eran dos manzanas bañadas en caramelo, Shiny se caminó hasta el puesto de manzanas.

-"¡Vengan todos y pasen a probar las deliciosas manzanas de la familia Apple!" – decía la pony feliz para atraer a los clientes – "¡además vengan también a probar nuestras deliciosas manzanas acarameladas, hechas por supuesto por su servidora, AppleCandy!" – en pocos segundos los ponys llegaban cubriendo el lugar comprando muchas manzanas, más que todo las acarameladas que claramente eran las favoritas de todos.

-"Te va muy bien el día de hoy, Candy" – le dijo Shiny llegando con ella.

-"¡Hey Shiny!, ¿cómo te va?" – la saludo con la misma alegría con la que atiende a los clientes, tomo una de las pocas manzanas con caramelo que le quedaban y se la ofreció – "pruébala, cortesía de la casa" – Shiny la tomo y la probo con gusto.

-"Deliciosa como siempre, eres muy la mejor haciendo estos dulces" – dijo la pegaso terminando de comer el dulce.

-"Ya lo sabes, es mi talento especial" – dijo orgullosa viendo su Cutie Mark – "¿cómo has estado, caramelito?" – le preguntó.

-"Hoy estuve muy ocupada toda la mañana ayudando a mama con los animales, es un trabajo muy agotador el de ella" – dijo riendo.

-"Me lo puedo imaginar" – también rió con ella.

Justo en ese momento vieron dos ponys que pasaron volando muy rapido sobre ellas, aterrizaron más adelante y comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, eran de nuevo SpeedWay y Quartz, el híbrido seguía persiguiendo al pegaso y se veía más molesto que antes.

-"¿Otra vez esos dos?" - dijo AppleCandy con un suspiro – "nunca paran de pelear".

-"Iré a detenerlos antes de que causen más problemas" – dijo Shiny volando hacia ellos para alcanzarlos.

Los siguió hasta la plaza central en donde seguían corriendo de un lado a otro, SpeedWay riendo a cada rato y Quartz casi echando fuego verde por la boca. Los ponys se apartaban de ellos, esos problemas parecían ser muy habituales entre ellos dos.

-"¡Ahora discúlpate!" – exigía Quartz al pegaso que estaba a unos metros de él.

-"¿O qué?" – reto SpeedWay.

Quartz mas furioso se lanzó corriendo hacia él, Speed se preparaba para responder se ataque, de la nada algo salto en medio de ellos cubierto de una nube de humo que los hizo toser un poco y retroceder, se escuchaba el sonido de un motor. Cuando el humo se disipo se visualizó a un pony terrestre de la misma edad de ellos, era de color café claro, su melena del mismo color pero un tono más oscuro y un poco desarreglada, sus ojos de color azules y su Cutie Mark eran dos llaves de tueras cruzadas en equis, también llevaba puestos unos googles, estaba montado sobre un patín que era impulsado por un motor que hacía mucho ruido y seguía echando humo.

-"¡Hey chicos!, ¿les gusta mi nuevo patín?" - decía muy entusiasmado mostrándoles el móvil – "¡yo mismo lo ensamble, es muy rápido, puedo llegar de un lugar a otro en un santiamén! – seguía hablando describiendo su patín ignorando completamente lo que pasaba entre el SpeedWay y Quartz, al lugar también llego Shiny y más atrás de ellas venia AppleCandy.

-"¡Chicos!" - gritó Shiny llamando la atención de todos – "Dizzy, gracias por detenerlos" – la agradeció al pony café.

-"¿Qué yo que?" – preguntó confundido.

-"¡Ustedes dos ya deben dejar de pelear todo el tiempo, siempre andan molestando a todos con sus problemas!" – los regañaba la pegaso.

-"¡Pero el empezó!" - dijo Quartz para defenderse – "siempre anda haciéndome bromas cuando tomo siestas" – exhalaba un poco de fuego mientras lo veía enojado

-"No es mi culpa que seas un blanco muy fácil" – dijo SpeedWay riendo más.

-"Siempre serás el mismo busca problemas de la escuela, Speed" – dijo AppleCandy llegando con ellos.

-"Solo están exagerando, nadie nunca sale herido" – dijo Speed sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

-"Y agradecemos que hasta el día de hoy no haya pasado algo parecido" – se escuchó una nueva voz, caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos venia un unicornio de la misma edad de los chicos, de color morado claro y la melena azul con una línea morada en medio, lo tenía corto hasta el final del cuello, sus ojos azules y su Cutie Mark eran tres estrellas blancas, miraba a los dos problemáticos con una expresión de reproche.

-"Oh genial, ya llego la aguafiestas de Dawn" – dijo SpeedWay fastidiado.

-"Supuse que se trataba de ti al ver todo este alboroto" – decía la unicornio colocándose frente al pegaso, este solo desviaba la mirada – "parece que nunca aprenderás a alejarte de los problemas" – volteo a mirar a Quartz que ya estaba un poco más calmado – "y tu deberías aprender a controlar tu ira, sino los demás ponys seguirán temiéndote" – le dijo a Quartz en un tono serio pero calmado, este miro a su alrededor y vio como todos los presentes lo veía raro, siempre había odiado que lo vieran así, solo bajo la mirada triste.

-"… lo siento…" – dijo Quartz, extendió sus alas y se fue volando del lugar.

-"Siempre arruinas toda la diversión, yo me voy de aquí" – dijo SpeedWay haciendo lo mismo que el semidragón, al no haber más ningún problemas todos los ponys presentes se empezaron a retirar regresando a sus ocupaciones.

-"Gracias por la ayuda, Dawn" – dijo Shiny acercándose a la unicornio junto a AppleCandy.

-"Créeme, si no hubieras llegado, yo misma les hubiera enseñado un par de lecciones a esos dos" – dijo la terrestre riendo.

-"No fue gran cosa" – dijo Dawn suspirando cansada – "solo trato de mantener las cosas en orden por aquí, solo que a veces me pregunto si algún día lograre hacer que dejen de pelear".

-"No dejes que te hagan perder la cabeza, todavía eres muy joven para eso" – dijo Shiny causando risas entre las tres, de la nada apareció Dizzy entre ellas todavía confuso por la situación.

-"¿Alguien puede decirme que acaba de pasar aquí?" – dijo el todavía montado en su patín que seguía echando humo.

-"Tu también eres un caso que me gustaría controlar" – dijo Dawn – "me preocupa también que llegue el día en que hagas volar a todo Ponyville con tus inventos".

-"Si claro" – dijo Dizzy tomándolo como un chiste – "siempre tengo todo bajo control" – en ese instante el motor de su patin hizo varios sonidos extraños, echo muchas chispas y se rompió en pedazos con unas pequeñas llamas – "la mayoría de las veces" – aunque le molestaba un poco la unicornio no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas pequeñas risas al igual que Shiny y AppleCandy, la pegaso noto como el sol ya empezaba a bajar y comenzaba a atardecer.

-"Es hora de irme chicos, mama seguramente querrá que le ayude con la cena" – extendió sus alas y se elevó – "nos vemos" – entonces se fue.

-"Yo debo recoger mi puesto de manzanas, debo volver a Sweet Apple Acres antes del anochecer, cuídense chicos" – dijo la granjera también dejando el lugar.

-"Creo que mi mama me llama…" – dijo Dizzy intentando escapar de Dawn pero fue levantado con magia por esta.

-"Primero limpia este desastre" – dijo ella refiriéndose a su patín, el pony terrestre solo dejo escapar un quejido ante eso.

Shiny Wind volaba de regreso a su hogar, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y el aire se hacía frió, por unos segundos cerró sus ojos y levanto más sus orejas, dejo que el aire pasar entre ellas, era un hábito el que tenía, le gustaba sentir el viento en sus orejas, le traía buenos recuerdos.

-"El viento sigue igual" – dijo ella abriendo los ojos y sonriendo, al poco tiempo logro llegar a su hogar, aterrizó cerca de la entrada y vio como los animales ya s estaban yendo a dormir, entro con cuidado por la puerta principal – "ya estoy en casa".

-"Bienvenida Shiny, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?" – le preguntó Fluttershy que estaba limpiando la mesa del comedor.

-"Solo pasear por ahí y ver a los amigos" – dijo riendo un poco.

-"¿Volvieron a pelear?" - preguntó su madre a los que Shiny asintió – "¿cuándo aprenderán a comportarse como buenos niños?" – se preguntó.

-"Descuida, no fue tan grave esta vez" – dijo Shiny – "¿quieres que te ayude en algo?".

-"No te preocupes por nada, ya tengo todo casi listo" – dijo Fluttershy yendo hacia la cocina y volviendo con unos platos – "¿puedes llamar a tu padre a comer?, está afuera practicando un poco, sigue diciendo que le ayuda a relajarse".

-"Seguro" – dijo Shiny caminando hacia fuera de la casa y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de esta, al llegar vio a su padre practicando combate en tierra con unos muñecos de práctica a la luz de unas lamparas.

Silver siempre fue un gran guerrero, se mantuvo peleando durante siglos y siempre sentirá que debe estar preparado para lo que sea, incluso en épocas de paz siempre pueden haber problemas, solo espera estar equivocado. Sus movimientos siempre fueron rápidos y precisos, no muchos podían seguirle el ritmo dentro de las Guardias del reino, de pocos golpes lograba destrozar por completo a los muñecos.

-"Eres increíble, papa" – escucho una voz detrás de él y vio a su hija mirándolo impresionado por sus movimientos.

-"Ya estás de vuelta, Shiny" –dijo Silver tomando aire y acercándose a ella – "supongo que tu madre te envió a buscarme para cenar".

-"Así es" – dijo Shiny – "pero antes de regresar adentro, ¿podría practicar contigo un poco?" – le preguntó ilusionada.

-"¿Segura?" - sonrió considerando el reto – "ya no sería tan suave contigo como cuando eras niña".

-"Creo que podría sorprenderte un poco" – dijo Shiny.

-"Entonces demuéstrame cuanto has mejorado" – dijo Silver en guardia y Shiny haciendo lo mismo.

Shiny fue la primera en atacar corriendo hacia Silver, fue muy rápida y cuando llego hasta el comenzó lanzando muchos golpes rápidos con sus cascos delanteros y traseros en combinación tratando de acorralarlo, Silver lograba bloquearlos todos y retrocedía un poco ante todos ellos. Shiny no se detenía con su lluvia de ataque y a cada segundo aumentaba la velocidad, Silver se impresiono con lo rápida que era, así que espero el momento oportuno entre sus ataques y encontró una abertura, lanzo unos golpes tomándola por sorpresa y avanzao haciéndola retroceder. Ella también lograba bloquearlos con éxito pero noto que esos golpes eran fuertes y la estaban desequilibrando, Silver aprovecho otra oportunidad, aplico más fuerza en un golpe rompiendo su defensa y haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-"Sigues teniendo aberturas" – dijo Silver barriéndose para tumbar sus patas traseras, Shiny vio su intención y reacciono rápido saltando hacia adelante evitando ese ataque cayendo rápido y volteándose lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, SIlver ya había llegado hasta ella y lanzo un rápido golpe directo hacia su rostro, por reflejo cerro los ojos al ver que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así se quedó por unos segundos notando que nada pasaba, lentamente los abrió viendo el casco de su padre justo frente a su rostro – "has mejorado desde la última vez que luchamos" – sonrió.

-"Pero sigo sin poder vencerte" – dijo Shiny sentándose en el suelo y suspirando derrotada.

-"No estés triste, esta vez me sorprendiste con esos golpes, te has vuelto más rápida".

-"¿En verdad lo crees?" – preguntó Shiny con una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto, jamás le mentiría a mi hija" – le ofreció su casco para ayudarla a levantarse la cual esta lo acepto.

-"Ya sabía yo que se habían entretenido un poco" – escucharon la voz de Fluttershy que llegaba con ellos mientras sonreía – "la cena ya está lista mis pequeños guerrero, vengan rápido antes de que se enfrió".

-"Supongo que nos dejamos llevar un poco, mi culpa" – se disculpó Silver y reia.

-"No sería la primera vez, ahora vengan antes que se resfríen" – se fue volando hacia la casa.

-"Ya escuchaste a tu madre, es hora de cenar" – le dijo Silver a Shiny la cual asintió y también se fueron volando hacia la casa, aunque antes de entrar Fluttershy les corto el paso.

-"Pero primero vayan a tomarse un baño ustedes dos, están muy sudados y no comerán así" – dijo Fluttershy – "les mantendré la cena caliente hasta que terminen".

-"Si, mama" – dijeron los dos a la vez apenados, Fluttershy entro a la casa yendo hacia la cocina.

-"A veces creo que es mama la que en verdad manda en esta casa" – se burló Shiny de su padre.

-"No quisiera discutir eso ahora, mejor hagámosle caso" – dijo Silver derrotado entrando a la casa.

Shiny se quedó unos segundos afuera sintiendo de nuevo el aire, respiro profundamente y después entro a su hogar.

Continuara.

* * *

Con esto comenzamos una nueva historia, espero poder cubrir todas sus expectativas con los nuevos personajes y mas con las ideas que vienen mas adelante.


	3. Capítulo 2

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, me disculpo que no pude publicarlo antes, mi pc la están reparando y me costo conseguir otra en donde terminarlo, espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Nuevos destinos

"_El tiempo de nuestro regreso se acerca, prepárense"_

Poco tiempo después

Los días en Ponyville han sido brillantes y felices desde hace años, las vidas de todos has seguido su curso, nuevos trabajos, nuevas familias y muchas responsabilidades. Eran pocas las reuniones sociales que los Portadores podían realizar y siempre habían ausencias por parte de alguno que estuviese muy ocupado, pero esas pocas veces les bastaba para poder convivir de nuevo como los grandes amigos que eran y también como familia, sin embargo, ese día todos fueron citados con gran urgencia, debían de estar presentes pasara lo que pasara.

-"¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?" -le preguntó Shiny a sus padres que ya estaban por irse, ese anuncio decía claramente "lo más antes posible" – "tengo tantas ganas de verlos a todos reunidos después de tantos tiempo".

-"Lo siento mucho, Shiny" – le dijo Fluttershy a su hija.

-"Pero Twilight nos llamó específicamente a nosotros sin excepción" – completo Silver – "no te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho" – la abrazó.

-"Después veremos si podemos organizar una reunión entre todos, será muy divertido, ya lo veras" – Fluttershy también la abrazó.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Shiny un poco triste.

Dicho eso ambos Portadores se terminaron de despedir y se fueron dejando a Shiny en casa con los animales, esta se fue hasta su habitación aun triste y se encerró en ella.

Fluttershy y Silver estaban sobrevolando Ponyville, iban en dirección a la plaza central cerca de las estatuas en su conmemoración, específicamente hacia la alcaldía. En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar, las calles como siempre llenas de ponys, Silver toco un par de veces las grandes puertas y las empujo levemente viendo que estaban abiertas, entraron rápidamente cerrándolas de inmediato. Caminaron por un corto pasillo llegando hasta un gran salón en medio del edificio, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, los grandes ventanales cubiertos con cortinas moradas con bordes dorados, en el medio del salón una gran estatua de las Princesas Celestia y Luna juntas, también algunos escritorios para los empleados ordenados de manera circular rodeando la estatua sin ningún pony en ellos, les pareció extraño que el lugar estuviera vacío.

-"¿Acaso se tomaron el día libre todos hoy?" – se preguntó Silver viendo el lugar completamente vacío.

-"¿Seguro que es el lugar acordado?" – le preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Estoy muy seguro que dijo que era en la alcaldía" – respondió él.

-"Están aquí, me alegra que hayan venido" – desde la otra dirección del edificio apareció una Twilight más adulta, tenía el cabello recogido con un moño y unos anteojos negros.

-"Buenos días, señorita alcaldesa" – dijo Silver un poco en broma.

(Nota del autor: en esta historia Twilight nunca se convirtió en alicornio, soy de los que nunca les gusto esa transformación, su vida paso normal sin nada que ver con lo de princesa).

-"Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así" – replico Twilight – "somos amigos, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo" – han pasado casi diez años desde que Twilight eligió el trabajo de alcaldesa de Ponyville, la gran mayoría de los ponys dieron su voto positivo para elegirla, en verdad que todos la adoraban, desde entonces ha hecho un excelente trabajo el cual ella nunca se había creído que fuese capaz de hacerlo, toda su familia e incluso la Princesa Celestia estuvieron muy felices y orgullosos cuando asumió el carga. Siempre agradeció haber tomado esa decisión, en uno de sus viajes al Reino de Cristal representante de Ponyville para los juegos olímpicos fue en donde conoció a ese pony especial, Flash Sentry, un guardia novato, tanto fue la química entre ambos que el pegaso pidió ser transferido a Canterlot para pasar más tiempo con ella, al cabo de un tiempo se casaron y tuvieron a una pequeña unicornio tan fanática de los libros como su madre, Dawn, hasta el día de hoy, Flash se volvió Capitán de la Guardia del Sol y ayuda a Silver en el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas.

-"¿Cómo estas, Twilight?" – la saludo Fluttershy.

-"Bien supongo, un poco de respiro de este trabajo tan agotador" – se soltó el moño con magia e hizo desaparecer los anteojos – "mucho mejor" – dijo notándose más relajada.

-"¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante del que querías hablar con nosotros?" – preguntó Silver.

-"Discutamos eso en mi oficina, síganme" – dijo Twilight guiándolos por el camino por el que ella llego, del otro lado del salón había otro pasillo y al final de este una puerta con una placa arriba que decía "Alcaldesa Twilight", abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar primero y después entrando ella cerrándola.

El lugar era amplio, las ventanas también estaban cubiertas por las mismas cortinas, habían muchos libreros repletos de libros a todo lo largo de la oficina, varios muebles cerca de las paredes y en el centro un gran escritorio, algo desordenado con muchos documentos encima.

-"Perdonen el desorden, demasiado trabajo" – dijo Twilight caminando hasta el escritorio y guardando los documentos en las gavetas del escritorio.

-"Siempre has sido igual, no te preocupes" – dijo Silver de nuevo en broma.

-"Si, gracias por… ¡oye!" - volvió a replicarle Twilight – "solo no tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar, es todo".

-"Siempre decías lo mismo también" – Fluttershy siguió con la broma riendo un poco.

-"Como sea" – dijo Twilight, se sentó en la enorme silla del escritorio y levito dos de los muebles de las paredes colocándolos frente a ella – "siéntense por favor" – lo dos tomaron asiento – "por el momento esperemos un poco más, debemos estar todos reunidos para lo que voy a decirles" – dijo seria.

-"¿Algo malo ha pasado?" – preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-"Solo diré que algo tiene muy inquietas a las Princesas estos últimos días" – dijo Twilight, los dos pegasos solo se miraron confundidos.

Varios minutos después cuando escucharon como la puerta de la oficina de abría, al lugar entraron varias ponys y un singular y especial amigo de ellos.

-"Al fin hemos llegado" – se escuchó una gruesa voz, un dragón morado que apenas y pasaba por la puerta fue el que hablo, Spike había crecido bastante, ya era un poco más del doble del tamaño de un pony promedio, le habían crecido alas y las tenía recogidas en la espalda, al igual que Silver ya no usaba el anillo en su oreja, él era de los que se había quedado en Ponyville, realizaba todo tipo de trabajos en que se necesitase levantar cosas pesadas, más que todo en obras de construcción.

-"Tiempo sin vernos, queridos amigos" – hablo una unicornio blanca de melena morada, Rarity como siempre radiante con su apariencia, se mantenía a un lado de Spike muy apegados, el dragón siempre había sido muy amable con ella y además siempre estuvo muy agradecida por haberla salvado aquella vez contra ese dragón en el Pandemonium, paso poco tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, unos años después se terminaron casando y un tiempo después nació Quartz, al día de hoy es de las diseñadoras más famosas de Equestria, cada cierto tiempo se va de Ponyville por varios días debido a eventos de modelaje de sus líneas de ropa, debido a eso, Spike pasa más tiempo con Quartz, aunque este siempre sea muy cerrado con sus sentimientos, siempre le ha molestado como los demás lo miran raro por ser un hibrido, por eso siempre mantiene la distancia – "qué bueno que llegue hace poco a Ponyville, sino me hubiera costado mucho venir a esta reunión".

-"Habla solo por ti, Rarity" – dijo la pegaso celeste cerca de ella, RainbowDash estaba un poco de mal humor – "tuve que cancelar un entrenamiento muy importante para poder venir hasta aquí, espero que valga la pena" – ella ahora con un cuerpo más atlético debido a todo el entrenamiento que hace y el que imparte, han pasado alrededor de cinco años desde que la capitana de los Wonderboltz, Spitfire, se retirara de su puesto como capitana y se lo cediera a Rainbow, para ella fue uno de los mas grandes honores que haya podido tener. Junto a su segundo al mando ,Soarin, se encargaban de entrenar a las nuevas generaciones y además mantenían una buena relación como esposos, al poco tiempo de ingresar al equipo logro crear una gran amistad con el pegaso, al poco tiempo de haber sido elegida capitana llegaron a enamorarse y varios meses después se casaron, fue muy difícil para ella admitirlo al principio, pero sabía que había encontrado al pony indicado, con el tiempo nació SpeedWay y su relación mejoro más aun, pero su trabajo también la mantenía fuera de Ponyville incluso hasta por varias semanas, por lo cual Scootaloo se encargaba de cuidar a SpeedWay, aunque nunca podía controlar sus acciones, la única vez que el pequeño era verdaderamente feliz era cuando sus padres llegaban a casa.

-"Bueno yo deje a mi cariñito a cargo de la gran fiesta que organizábamos en Manehattan, apenas recibí la noticia de Twilight vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude, estoy segura que podrá arreglárselas sin mi ayuda, es tan bueno como yo cuando se trata de fiestas" – Pinkie Pie no había cambiado mucho en su manera de ser, siempre tan viva como siempre, ella había comenzado a viajar de ciudad en ciudad llevando alegría a todas partes, en uno de sus viajes se encontró de nuevo con Cheese Sandwich, y decidieron trabajar juntos para llevar mucha más alegría, no paso mucho para que ella también se diera cuenta de que encontró a su pony especial, la mejor fiesta que han organizado y la que nunca será superada fue la del día de su boda, luego llego Dizzy a sus vidas, tuvieron que disminuir sus viajes a unos pocos para poder cuidarlo, ahora que ya está más grande los gemelos Cake se encargan de él, aunque casi ni nota que no están, desde pequeño mostró gran interés con la mecánica, pero aun así sus viajes seguían siendo pocos.

-"Yo por mi parte me alegro mucho de que podamos reunirnos todos de nuevo" – dijo alegre la pony granjera, Applejack siempre tan honesta como siempre, ella también se mostraba en muy buena forma, el trabajo arduo por tantos años en Sweet Apple Acres ha dado sus frutos, ella era de las que pasaba casi todo su tiempo en Ponyville, junto con su familia, mantenían en alto el bueno nombre de familia Apple, desde que falleció la abuela Smith ya hace varios años la granja quedo bajo su responsabilidad, pero hay algo que ella siempre ha evitado contar, todos estuvieron muy felices al escuchar la noticia cuando dijo que estaba embarazada de AppleCandy, aunque ella no parecía muy feliz, la razón era que el padre de la pequeña el cual conoció en uno de sus pocos viajes un día simplemente desapareció sin decir nada, ella estuvo deprimida por mucho tiempo pero logro salir adelante gracias al apoyo de su familia, además había tomado a su hija como una gran bendición y es lo más grande que tiene en su vida.

-"¡Chicos!" – gritó Fluttershy emocionada de verlos a todos juntos después de tanto tiempo y corrió a abrazarlos, Silver también hizo lo mismo y bromeaba con Spike sobre por ver quién era el más fuerte.

-"¡Ejem!" - tosió Twilight desde su asiento llamando la atención de todos – "siento interrumpir el momento, ya tendremos después tiempo para ponernos todos al día pero esto es un asunto importante" – con su magia movió mas muebles colándolos todos frente a su escritorio – "tomen asiento por favor" – nadie discutió e hicieron lo que pidió.

-"Dinos que es lo que ocurre" – dijo Silver serio.

-"Pues verán" – comenzó a contar la unicornio – "hace alrededor de una semana, la Princesa Celestia me dijo que fuera a Canterlot, me dijo que quería hablarme de algo con mucha urgencia, me dijo que las puertas del Tártaros habían sido destruidas" – dijo eso con seria preocupación, la noticia hizo que todos quedaran pálidos.

-"¡¿Cómo es posible!?" - gritó Silver saltando de su asiento – "esas puertas fueron creadas hace milenios, son tan antiguas como el mundo mismo y es prácticamente imposible destruirlas, ¿cómo es posible que alguien pudiera hacerlo eso?" – el pegaso no podía ocultar el miedo en su rostro.

-"La Princesa me contó una historia antigua, originalmente el Tártaros fue creado para encerrar a una sola criatura, un ser que existe desde el inicio de los tiempos, su nombre es Armagedón" – siguió Twilight – "aquel que fue el responsable de la muerte de casi todos los alicornios hace miles de años" – el terror se hizo más evidente en el rostro de todos, ni siquiera eran capaces de decir algo – "en aquel entonces ni siquiera fueron capaces de eliminarlo, apenas y pudieron debilitarlo encerrándolo en lo más profundo de ese lugar costando muchas vidas, ese monstruo ha recuperado sus poderes y esta libre en Equestria, su propia existencia es solo maldad y destrucción" – finalizo con su historia, era claro el miedo en el rostro de todo, todo fue silencio por casi un minuto.

-"Si esa cosa es así de peligrosa… dudo mucho que incluso nosotros podamos detenerlo…" – Applejack rompió el silencio – "tú misma lo dijiste, muchos alicornio murieron solo tratando de debilitarlo, ¿qué podríamos hacer nosotros?".

-"Solo les cuento lo que me dijo la Princesa" – dijo Twilight - "ahora mismo ella está contactando con todos los reinos posibles solicitando apoyo, también espera que nosotros, los Portadores de los Elementos, les prestemos nuestra fuerza al mundo una vez más" – de nuevo la sala quedo en silencio esta vez por algunos minutos.

-"Con gusto peleare de nuevo por el futuro del mundo" – dijo Silver decidió levantándose de su asiento – "es nuestro deber como Portadores" – sonrió.

-"Ya te habías tardado" – hablo Spike también levantándose de su asiento – "estoy de acuerdo contigo, también peleare aunque sea peligroso" – golpeo sus puños y exhalo un poco de fuego.

-"Y yo no dejare pelear solo a mi lindo Spikey, también voy" – dijo Rarity al lado del dragón haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

-"Ya hemos enfrentado este tipo de situaciones en el pasado, esto no será nada" – dijo Applejack ahora con confianza golpeando fuerte el suelo con sus cascos.

-"Supongo que debo ir también, después de todo sin mí no podrían ganar" – dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo.

-"Yo iré a donde vayan todos, porque somos grandes amigos y los grandes amigos siempre van a donde los grandes amigos van y más si es a algún lugar peligroso" – dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-"Si estamos todos juntos siempre podremos vencer cualquier mal" – dijo Fluttershy también de acuerdo a un lado de Silver.

-"Chicos…" – ese repentino cambio de actitud de parte de todos la impresiono, después ella también sonrió – "entonces está decidido, los Portadores pelearan de nuevo por el futuro del mundo" – dijo decidida y todo asintieron.

-"¿Por dónde empezamos?" – preguntó Silver, en ese Twilight sonrió más.

-"La Princesa Celestia dijo que apenas estuviéramos listos fuéramos a verla, tiene muchas cosas de las cuales ponernos al tanto" – dijo Twilight.

-"Tan adelantada a las decisiones de los demás como siempre" - rió Silver.

Twilight también se levantó de su asiento y retrocedió un poco, ilumino su cuerno cubriendo al escritorio con su magia para moverlo a un lado, los demás vieron curiosos lo que hacía, debajo de donde estaba el escritorio había una fuerte hecha de acero la cual elevo con su magia, giro la rueda para introducir la combinación y luego de unos sonidos desde el interior de esta se abrió, dentro se encontraban los seis Elementos de la Armonía y los dos anillos Elementos del Equilibrio.

-"Las ventajas de ser alcaldesa" – bromeo Rainbow.

-"Solo una cosa más, asegúrense de que los niños no se enteren de esto, seguro más de uno querrá ir con nosotros, es mejor por su seguridad" – explico Twilight, nadie dijo nada y solo asintieron de acuerdo – "entonces pueden irse, nos vemos en la estación de trenes en una hora, yo llevare los Elementos" – dicho los Portadores comenzaron a retirarse para prepararse y poder irse, en una de las ventanas cubierta por las cortinas podía verse una pequeña figura que parecía haber escuchado todo y se fue rápidamente cuando termino la reunión.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando Silver y Fluttershy regresaron hasta su hogar, apenas entraron vieron que Shiny estaba alimentando a los animales y se alegró cuando los vio llegar.

-"¡Ya han vuelto!" - gritó emocionada la pegaso corriendo hacia ellos – "¿cómo les fue?, ¿ya saben cuándo podremos reunirnos todos?" – preguntaba cada vez mas emocionada.

-"Otra vez lo siento, Shiny" – le dijo Fluttershy tratando de no parecer preocupada – "pero por ahora no podrá ser posible, la Princesa Celestia no llamo a todos de repente, parece que quiere decirnos algo importante, seguro no tomara mucho tiempo, solo hemos venido a avisarte" – la abraza – "te prometo que lo haremos sin falta en otra ocasión" – la abraza con cariño, Silver también se sumo al abrazo, Shiny se sintió bien al saber que sus padres la amaban mucho, pero no dejaba de sentir que algo raro pasaba, parecían preocupados por algo.

-"Ya debemos irnos" – dijo Silver rompiendo el abrazo – "volveremos antes el anochecer y prepararemos juntos la cena, ¿te parece bien?" – le preguntó.

-"Me parece excelente" – dijo Shiny sonriendo.

Entonces Silver y Fluttershy salieron por la puerta y se fueron dejando a Shiny, esta mientras lo veía alejarse su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, no podía sacarse esa extraña sensación que tenia de sus padres, de nuevo se dio media vuelta pare irse de nuevo a su habitación, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con fuerza la detuvo y la hizo voltear rápidamente creyendo que se trataba de sus padres, pero solo vio a ese pequeño pegaso azul busca problemas respirando agitado.

-"¿Speed?" - preguntó ella preocupada notando su cara de preocupación – "¿qué sucede?".

-"¡Ven conmigo rápido!" - gritó el pegaso – "¡escuche a nuestros padres hablar sobre un horrible monstruo que destruirá el mundo, ellos están en peligro!" – la cara de Shiny se quedo pálida al escuchar eso y solo podía imaginar lo peor.

Twilight estaba esperándolos a todos en la estación de trenes, consigo llevaba un baúl en donde estaban los Elementos. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar los demás Portadores, y en poco tiempo ya estaban todos reunidos, en ese momento también llego el tren que los llevaría hasta Canterlot.

-"Ya es hora de irnos" – dijo Twilight levitando el baúl con su magia y caminando hacia el tren, los demás la siguieron e ingresaron a este, una vez ya adentro y sentados el tren comenzó a avanzar.

A la estación se veían llegando dos pegasos volando lo más rápido que podían, vieron como el tren se marchaba y aceleraron para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero no llegaron a tiempo y solo vieron como se alejaba dejando atrás a dos pegasos cansados por el esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar.

-"Mama… Papa…" – dijo Shiny recuperando el aliento.

-"Mama…" – dijo SpeedWay preocupado por su madre, en poco tiempo ya habían perdido de vista al tren.

-"Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme… Speed…" – le dijo Shiny sin despegar la vista del camino por el cual se fue el tren.

"_Es hora de que ambos mundos sepan que estamos vivos"_

Continuara.


	4. Capítulo 3

Antes de empezar, quisiera decir unas cosas que seguro mas de uno tiene algunas dudas:

1_ Las parejas de las pony solo fueron al azar, no tendrás nada relevante en la historia y como mucho aparecerán una o dos veces.

2_ El nombre del antagonista fue elegido al igual que Ragnarok, ambos fueron los nombres de las dos mitades del boss final que un juego que termine no hace mucho, me gustaron y quise usarlos.

3_ Es probable que este fic no tengas tantos capítulos como la anterior pero me asegurare que sea del agrado de todos, tengo muchas ideas que seguro les gustara.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Catástrofe

El tren que había salido de Ponyville con los Portadores ya estaba llegando a su destino, la gran ciudad de Canterlot de alzaba frente a ellos tan majestuosa como siempre, una vez llegaron a la estación de trenes y bajaron del tren un pequeño escuadrón de seis ponys terrestres de la Guardia de Sol los estaba esperando.

-"Es bueno ver a todos Portadores de los Elementos reunidos de nuevo" – dijo el líder del escuadrón haciendo un saludo militar, los demás soldados hicieron lo mismo – "la Princesa Celestia nos ha enviado para recibirlos, nosotros nos encargaremos de escoltarlos hacia el castillo, por favor síganme".

-"Muchas gracias, soldado" – dijo Silver a lo que el escuadrón hizo otro saludo hacia él, después se dirigieron hasta afuera de la estación en donde los esperaba un carruaje.

-"Agradezco mucho el servicio de recepción" – dijo Rarity caminando hacia el carruaje junto a Spike.

-"Note algo de miedo en sus rostros" – le dijo Fluttershy a Silver.

-"Digamos que suelo ser un poco estricto en mis entrenamientos" – dijo Silver riendo un poco.

-"Andando chicos, la Princesa nos espera" – dijo Twilight levitando a su lado el baúl con los Elementos, todos fueron hacia donde estaba el carruaje, Spike agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente espacioso para que el entrara sin problemas, una vez todos dentro los guardias halaron el carruaje.

* * *

En ponyville los jóvenes pegasos volaban con mucha prisa de un lado a otro, Shiny le había pedido a SpeedWay que la ayudara a reunir a los demás en su casa, el pegaso le conto todo lo que había escuchado en la reunión de sus padres acerca de ese monstruo llamado Armagedón, tenía un terrible presentimiento al respecto, todos los demás confundidos por su comportamiento fueron con ellos rápidamente, una vez todos reunidos también les contaron lo que sucedía con sus padres.

-"¿Estás seguro de que no escuchaste mal?" – le preguntó Dawn al pegaso un poco incrédula con su historia, todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la sala de la casa de Shiny.

-"Es la verdad, dijeron que el mundo estaría en gran peligro si no lo detenían pronto" – aseguro SpeedWay.

-"Pues digamos que la mayoría de tus historias siempre eran parte de alguna broma" – dijo Apple Candy también con muchas dudas acerca de su historia, los demás no sabían que decir al respecto.

-"Esta vez no sé qué pensar" – dijo Shiny – "cuando mis padres vinieron despedirse de mí, note algo extraño en ellos, parecían como si algo muy malo les preocupase, ellos jamás habían actuado así antes".

-"¿Entonces el mundo en verdad está en peligro?" - preguntó Quartz.

-"Me gustaría creer que no, pero no estoy segura" – dijo Shiny preocupada.

-"Aunque también note algo raro en mi mama" – dijo Dawn – "estaba un poco nerviosa cuando se despidió de mi".

-"La mía igual" – dijo Apple Candy – "apenas y me dijo que irían a Canterlot a hacer algo muy importante, siempre fue mala para mentir".

-"Mi mama me dijo que saldría por un rato y que si veía que el cielo se caía que me encerrara en el sótano con todos los dulces posibles que pueda" – dijo Dizzy pensando a fondo el asunto, los demás solo lo vieron como algo normal que diría Pinkie Pie.

-"Quisiera asegurarme de que encuentran bien" – dijo Shiny pensativa.

-"¿Piensas ir a Canterlot?" – preguntó Dawn.

-"Ir a Canterlot…" – considero su idea por unos segundos – "me parece una bueno idea, eso hare" – dijo decidida.

-"No lo sé, Shiny" – dijo Apple Candy – "hablamos de los grandes héroes que salvaron al mundo, aunque sea muy peligroso estoy segura de que ellos podrán superar lo que sea".

-"Puede que tal vez tengas razón" – también considero lo que ella dijo, ella sabía que si alguien podría salvar al mundo de otro peligro serían sus padres – "pero eso no logra quitarme este mal presentimiento" – camino de un lado a otro tratando de decidir qué hacer.

-"Yo opino que te preocupas demasiado por ellos, estoy seguro de que si alguien quisiera destruir el mundo ellos lo detendrían" – dijo Quartz.

* * *

Los Portadores habían llegado por fin al castillo, Twilight dijo que a partir de ahora debían de estar listos ante todo así que les dio sus elementos. La entrada era cuidada por más guardián tantos del Sol como de la Noche, cuando bajaron del carruaje los guardias se pararon firmes abriéndoles paso, entraron rápido al castillo siendo escoltados aun por el escuadrón que los recibió en la estación de trenes.

En aquellas épocas de oscuridad el castillo había recibido muchos daños, ahora parecía como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, todo había sido completamente reconstruido. Caminaron por los largos pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas del Salón del Trono.

-"Las Princesas los esperan adentro, nosotros cuidaremos la entrada al salón" – dijo el líder.

Dos de los guardias abrieron las puertas permitiéndoles el paso, cuando ya todo estaban dentro las cerraron al instante. El enorme salón brillaba como siempre, deslumbrante también por los rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas, al final de este la Princesa Celestia los esperaba sentada en su trono, también la Princesa Luna sentada a su lado.

-"Gracias por haber venido, mis queridos ponys" – dijo Celestia levantándose y bajando por los escalones, Luna caminaba detrás de ella, los Portadores hicieron una reverencia ante ellas.

-"Tal como usted dijo, Princesa" – hablo Twilight – "ninguno de nosotros dudo un segundo en venir".

-"Nunca dude de ustedes" – dijo Celestia sonriendo – "sé muy bien que siempre podremos contar con ustedes".

-"Por favor, Princesa" – dijo Silver – "háblenos más acerca de este Armagedón".

-"Se trata de un ser que trasciende desde la creación del mismo mundo" – decía Celestia – "nacido de la misma oscuridad siempre ha llevado miseria y muerte a donde quiera que va, es una maldición que por poco y consume el mundo entero hace eones, en aquellas épocas, cuando los alicornios abundaban en el mundo él se encargó de exterminarlos a casi todos" – volteo a mirar a Luna y cuyo rostro había sido cubierto por la tristeza – "nuestros padres nos protegieron hasta su último aliento cuando por fin lograron encerrarlo en el Tártaros" – su rostro también se mostró triste al recordar esos horribles tiempos.

-"Princesa…" – Twilight se sintió mal al verla así, una de las cosas que ella no soportaba ver era a Celestia triste.

-"¿Nuestro poder será suficiente para detenerlo?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"La magia de los alicornios solo puede ser igualada y superada por los Elementos de la Armonía, estoy segura de que ustedes serán capaces de detener a Armagedón" – dijo Celestia.

-"Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos" – dijo Rainbow confiada – "ya vera que derrotaremos a ese sujeto en un instante".

-"Recuerdes esto, mis queridos pony" – la mirada de Celestia de volvió seria – "nunca tomen a la ligera los poderes de Armagedón, solo la energía que emana su cuerpo puede secar y desintegrar todo lo que lo rodea, tengan absoluto cuidado" – Rainbow trago saliva ante lo que dijo.

-"Esta vez no pelearan solos" – hablo la Princesa Luna colocándose al lado de su hermana – "nosotras también lucharemos, además ya varios reinos nos han confirmado que nos ayudaran en este batalla".

-"Esas sí que son buenas noticias, me alegra escuchar eso" – dijo Applejack mas aliviada.

-"¡Yo me encargare de darles la bienvenida a todos!" – dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-"Sera un honor luchar junto a la realeza" – dijo Rarity.

-"Asegúrate de tener cuidado, no me gustaría ver que te lastimen" – dijo Spike preocupado por ella.

-"No te preocupes tanto Spikey, todavía soy capaz de luchar y defenderme" – dijo Rarity mirándolo feliz de que se preocupara por ella.

-"Les demostrare lo que la nueva capitana de los Wonderboltz puede hacer" – dijo Rainbow batiendo sus alas.

-"Sé que yo no cuento con el poder de un dragón, pero daré todo mi esfuerzo en esta batalla" – dijo Silver.

-"No dejaremos que nadie destruya nuestro hogar, lo defenderemos juntos" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Pueden confiar completamente en nosotros, Princesas" – dijo Twilight.

"_Sus esfuerzos serán inútiles sin intentan enfrentarme, muy pronto su mundo no será más que cenizas"_

El suelo al igual que las paredes del castillo comenzaron a temblar bruscamente sorprendiendo a todos, varios guardias unicornios entraron alarmados al salón.

-"¡Princesas, es una emergencia!" – gritó uno de ellos.

En las afueras de la ciudad de Canterlot todos los ponys de la ciudad vean hacia el cielo con el terror en sus rostros, de entre la nueves apareció un gigantesco meteorito que parecía que se estrellaría en la ciudad, alarmados solo corrieron para intentar salvar sus vidas. Los Portadores habían salido a los jardines del castillo junto a las Princesas para también presenciar lo que sucedía con horror.

-"¡Todos los unicornios, a los jardines del castillo, ahora!" - gritó Celestia haciendo eco con su voz en todo el castillo, además de los unicornios que dieron el aviso, todos aquellos que escucharon el llamado aparecieron de todas direcciones en el jardín y en poco menos de un minutos se colocaron todos alrededor de las Princesas y de los Portadores – "también necesitaremos de su ayuda, Portadores" – les dijo.

-"Cuenten con nosotros" – dijo Silver y los demás asintieron.

Todos se prepararon para intentar detener al meteorito el cual estaba cada vez más cerca, las Princesas fueron las que iniciaron el ataque con poderosos rayos de magia impactando directamente en el, todos lo unicornios las siguieron haciendo lo mismo, parecía que lo frenaban un poco pero seguían manteniendo su curso.

-"Es nuestro turno, como en los viejos tiempos" – dijo Silver preparándose al igual que los demás Portadores.

Sus Elementos brillaron con intensidad y fueron cubiertos por su luz, detrás de cada uno se abrió un portal de los cuales emergieron sus Eidolones, después de tantos años su ayuda era requerida nuevamente. Estos acompañaron los rayos de magia y con todas sus fuerzas golpearon al meteorito el cual pareció detenerse en el aire, aunque pocos segundos después siguió cayendo. Las Princesas y los guardias unicornios siguieron con su ataque, los Portadores se esforzaban concentrando todas sus energías en los Elementos para darles más fuerza a sus Eidolones. Lograron por fin agrietar toda la superficie del meteorito y se estaba desmoronando en las zonas de impacto de sus ataques, junto a las fuerza de Eidolones en poco tiempo serían capaces de destruirlo, los demás guardias esparcidos por el castillo notaron algo en el meteorito, este parecía empezar a cubrirse de una energía haciendo una especie de barrera, los rayos de magia fueron repelidos por este y además alejo a los Eidolones volviendo a caer sobre ellos, pero algo era diferente, su trayectoria se había alterado y cambio su curso a mas allá de la montaña en donde estaba Canterlot, sus ataques lograron tener un gran efecto en eso. Mientras veían como se alejaba de ellos el suelo de nuevo comenzó a temblar bruscamente y todos entendían el porqué, las Princesas y los unicornios al haber recibido de vuelta sus ataques no les daba tiempo de crear un escudo, además de que los Eidolones no serían capaces de proteger a toda la ciudad, todos se cubrieron como pudieron y se arrojaron al suelo, entonces el meteorito impacto más allá de la montaña dejando atrás una fuerte explosión.

La onda de impacto fue muy poderosa, grietas se formaron a lo largo de Canterlot debido al temblor del impacto, muchos ponys salieron expulsados por el viento ocasionado, muchos edificios e incluso el castillo sufrieron daños de pequeños fragmentos que se dispersaron por toda la ciudad, Carbuncle había creado un escudo para intentar proteger lo más posible a la ciudad pero los fragmentos también esteban cubiertos de esa extraña energía y atravesaron el escudo, al fin todo había terminado, más de la mitad de Canterlot ahora estaba en lamas.

En el jardín del castillo los Portadores habían logrado evitar que la onda se los llevara, los Eidolones había logrado proteger a los Portadores y a muchos ponys mas, pero al levantar la vista luego de recuperarse vieron la destrucción causada, habían logrado evitar que el meteorito se estrellara en Canterlot, pero la mitad de la ciudad y parte del castillo estaban en llamas, además no sabían si habían victimas al respecto, aunque sus caras mostraban más miedo que preocupación.

-"¿Están todos bien?" – escucharon a la Princesa Luna que ayudaba a los heridos, Celestia apenas se estaba recuperando colocándose de pie, Twilight al verla así corrió hasta ella alarmada.

-"¡Princesa!" - gritó la unicornio ayudándola a incorporarse – "¿se encuentra bien?".

-"Solo un poco mareada… muchas gracias Twilight…" – dijo Celestia, al mirar a su alrededor su cara fue la misma que la de ellos, llena de miedo – "ha recuperado por completo sus poderes…".

-"¿Es esto a lo que nos enfrentamos?" - preguntó Applejack – "¿tan poderoso es ese sujeto que pudo lanzarnos un meteorito?".

-"Y será capaz de muchas cosas más si no logramos detenerlo pronto" – dijo Luna llegando con ellos – "ya he mandado a llamar a los médicos para que auxilien a los guardias y a los ciudadanos, esperemos que esto no haya sido fatal".

-"Muy bien" – le dijo Celestia, su mirada de pronto se mostró llena de ira.

Silver se había reunido con Madeen, los Eidolones aún se encontraban ahí, sus poderes habían sido completamente repelidos por esa energía que cubrió al meteorito, era una de las cosas que para ellos era casi imposible de hacer.

-"¿Qué opinas de todo esto?" – le preguntó Silver a Madeen.

-"Es una plaga" – su voz también sonaba llena de ira – "una que hasta los mismos Eidolones sufrimos en el pasado, debe ser eliminado cuanto antes".

-"Debemos encontrarlo, antes de que más desastres como estos sigan ocurriendo" – miro a su alrededor todos los daños ocasionados al reino – "no puedo ni imaginar que tan grande debe ser su poder" – miro a sus amigos, estos también hablaban con sus Eidolones agradecidos de que los protegieran.

"_No han cambiado lo inevitable"_

Todos en el jardín escucharon un pequeño susurro que les helo la sangre, nadie se dio cuenta en que momento una figura con un manto negro apareció en medio de todos, nadie pudo moverse ya que sintieron un fuerte peso sobre ellos, como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado sobre ellos. Aquello comenzó a reír mientras los veía a todos con sus brillantes ojos blancos, el pasto que lo rodeaba se secaba y moría al instante, como si se tratase de una enfermedad.

-"He venido a felicitarlos por haber sobrevivido a mi ataque, se han ganado el honor de presentarme ante todos ustedes" – hablo la figura con una voz seca y siniestra – "soy Armagedón, la sombra de los mundos" – al saber que ante ellos se encontraba aquel que casi destruye a Canterlot de un solo ataque los paralizo del miedo, ni siquiera las Princesas ni los Eidolones eran capaces de moverse por mucho esfuerzo que hiciesen y a cada segundo se sentían más pesados.

-"Tu… maldito… por tu culpa… nuestros padres…" – decía Celestia con esfuerzo, su ira con solo verlo aumento más.

-"Oh mis queridas princesas, Celestia y Luna" – dijo Armagedón acercándose a Celestia, por donde pasaba el pasto seguía muriendo y podía percibirse la misma energía que cubría al meteorito sobre él – "ha pasado tanto tiempo, las recuerdo muy bien, sus padres sacrificaron sus vidas en el inútil intento por detenerme" – se detuvo frente a ella y reía, después se puso serio – "si no hubiese sido por la intervención de los antiguos el mundo ya no existiría" – se escuchó furioso.

-"¿Los… antiguos…?" – se preguntó Silver, giro los ojos a un lado de él viendo a Madeen, este también lo veía lleno de ira.

-"Pero ahora ellos ya no están" – dijo Armagedón – "y ni siquiera sus legados podrán hacer algo contra mi" – miro a los Portadores, más precisamente a sus Elementos – "puedo sentir una parte de sus energías en esos objetos" – miro hacia el cielo – "me encargare de eliminar la última esperanza del mundo" – sobre el apareció una esfera negra, la lanzo hacia arriba llegando más alto que el castillo y se detuvo – "¡desaparezcan!" – la esfera comenzó a expandirse tragándose todo a su camino, consumió todo el castillo y se acerca a ellos rápidamente, Silver con sus últimas fuerzas hizo iluminar su Elemento.

-"¡MADEEN!" – gritó Silver con todas sus fuerzas.

Madeen se rodeó de la energía del Elemento de Silver, con esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie y empezó a crear una esfera de luz con sus garras, antes de que la esfera negra se los tragara Madeen impacto su poder contra ella, pareció que logro detener su avance pero esta después lo estaba obligando a retroceder, con un fuerte rugido hizo crecer más la esfera haciéndola explotar logrando cubrir a toda la ciudad, aunque la esfera negra termino cubriendo a la de luz encerrando a toda la montaña en donde se encontraba Canterlot. En lo alto de la esfera, se encontraba Armagedón mirando fijamente a la ciudad.

-"Mi energía no puede atravesar esa luz" – dijo Armagedón un poco disgustado – "solo evitaste que mi poder los matara a todos, a cambio han quedado completamente petrificados" – dentro de la luz todos habían quedado petrificados, el poder de Madeen los había salvado pero a un alto precio, todos los Eidolones también habían quedado petrificados – "nada ha cambiado, todo seguirá su curso" – dicho eso desapareció.

* * *

En Ponyville también habían sentido el impacto del meteorito, todos los ponys miraban a los lejos hacia la ciudad de Canterlot, el inmenso cráter causado por el meteorito el cual aún estaba en llamas y la ciudad que había sido completamente cubierta por una esfera negra, nadie sabía nada acerca del gran peligro que los amenazaba.

En la casa de Shiny, los chicos también habían presencia lo que paso en Canterlot, además de estar muy preocupados por sus padres solo ellos sabían la causa de todo eso, estaban completamente paralizados sin saber qué hacer.

-"Esto… no puede estar pasando…" – dijo Shiny con el miedo en su rostro, los demás también tenían las mismas expresiones – "mama… papa…" – lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"_Por favor no llores, Shiny"_

Justo enfrente de ella apareció una pequeña luz, esta se movió hacia ella girando a su alrededor, Shiny no sabía el porqué, pero le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y esa voz le era muy familiar.

-"¿Papa?" - se preguntó Shiny – "¿eres tú?".

-"Aun no es muy tarde, ustedes pueden salvarnos" – hablo la voz de Silver a través de esa luz.

Continuara.

* * *

Espero no me maten por lo que les hice a los personajes xD


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Guiados por el destino

Shiny no podía creer lo que sucedía, la voz de su padre provenía de esa pequeña luz que giraba a su alrededor, de pronto esa sensación de tranquilidad que siempre le daba al estar con él la invadió, los demás tampoco sabían como reaccionar

-"¿En verdad eres tú?" – le preguntó Shiny.

-"Sé que ahora estas muy confundida, pero necesito que me escuches atentamente, no hay mucho tiempo" – le dijo la luz, noto como esta se hacía más pequeña y parpadeaba como si estuviera por desaparecer.

-"¿Cómo sabemos si no eres el mismo enemigo tratando de engañarnos?" – le preguntó SpeedWay desconfiado colocándose entre él y Shiny.

-"En verdad que te pareces mucho a tu madre, siempre protegiendo a sus amigos" – rio un poco, SpeedWay también sintió esa misma sensación de tranquilidad.

-"Está diciendo la verdad, estoy segura de ello" – dijo Apple Candy a un la del pegaso.

-"Ustedes heredaron lo mejor de sus padres" – siguió hablando la luz – "sé que ustedes como nuestros legados son los únicos que pueden hacer esto".

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Canterlo?" – preguntó Dawn preocupada.

-"Hemos sido atrapados por la magia de Armagedón, un ser de épocas antiguas que ha regresado para traer la destrucción del mundo" – Speed recordó aquellas reunión en donde sus padres hablaron respecto a ese sujeto y lo peligroso que era, el miedo lo invadió de nuevo.

-"¿Y cómo fue que terminaste así?" – preguntó Shiny.

-"Gracias a la magia de Madeen pude separar mi consciencia de mi cuerpo, pero no durara mucho tiempo" – parpadeaba más – "con nuestros cuerpos petrificados no podremos hacer nada para detenerlo".

-"¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros contra él?" - preguntó Quartz.

-"Ni siquiera ustedes fueron capaces de hacerle frente, nosotros solo somos niños" – dijo Dizzy.

-"Ustedes serán quienes nos liberen" – dijo Silver – "Shiny, llévalos a Madain Sari, una vez que seamos libres usaremos todas nuestras fuerzas para derrotarlo" – le dijo a su hija, esta se mostró confundida ante su petición.

-"¿Por qué ahí?" – preguntó ella.

-"Debes buscar el tesoro de Madain Sari, con eso hallaran la forma de liberarnos" – ya cada vez parpadeaba más – "siempre llevaran consigo nuestra voluntad, son nuestra única esperanza, contamos con ustedes" – antes de que Shiny pudiese preguntarle otra cosa la luz desapareció, su mente estaba llena de preguntas acerca de lo que pasaba, pero lo que más la molestaba era saber si eran realmente capaces de hacer lo que su padre les pidió.

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó Quartz, todos estaban muy pensativos con todo lo que sucedía, sus padres habían sido petrificados, el mundo sería destruido dentro de poco, la extraña petición de Silver.

-"¿Creen que debamos ir a ese lugar?" – preguntó Dizzy con algo de miedo.

-"Yo si voy" – dijo Shiny por fin decidida.

-"Es muy peligroso" – le dijo Apple Candy preocupada – "además no sabemos si ese sujeto nos atacara en el camino".

-"Nuestros padres cuentan con nosotros, no pienso abandonarlos" – dijo Shiny.

-"Por favor piensa calmadamente lo que dices" – le dijo Dawn – "no somos Portadores como ellos, no tenemos ninguna manera siquiera de defendernos si nos atacan".

-"Yo también voy" – dijo SpeedWay llamando la atención de los presentes – "tampoco pienso abandonarlos, como dijo el señor Silver, llevamos la voluntad de nuestros padres" – también decidido, se refería siempre a él como señor, Speed le tenía un gran respeto a Silver.

-"Nunca creí que te escucharía decir algo tan profundo" – dijo Dawn sonriendo – "iré con ustedes, mi padre fue mandado por varios días a Imperio de Cristal, es mi deber salvar a mi madre mientras esta fuera".

-"También estoy muy preocupado por mis padres" – dijo Quartz – "no dejare que ese sujeto se salga con la suya" – hecho fuego por su nariz.

-"Si debo ser honesta yo también iré con ustedes, mentiría si dijese que no quisiera salvar a mi madre" – dijo Apple Candy.

-"No se olviden de mi" – dijo Dizzy – "¡esta vez es nuestro turno de salvarlos a todos!" – dijo emocionado.

-"Me alegra contar con su ayuda, chicos" – dijo Shiny feliz – "ahora debemos ir cuanto antes a Madain Sari, no sabemos con cuanto tiempo contamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

-"Solo una pregunta" – le dijo Dawn a Shiny – "¿cómo iremos hasta allá?, si es verdad que no tenemos mucho tiempo no llegaremos a tiempo, alrededor de una semana en llegar aun si vamos corriendo todo el camino".

-"Supongo que es verdad" – dijo Shiny pensativa.

-"¡Eso déjenmelo a mí!" - gritó Dizzy dando varios saltos – "¡todos vengan conmigo!" – dicho eso salió corriendo en dirección a Ponyville, los demás confusos solo decidieron seguirlo.

Los ponys seguían de cerca a Dizzy, el pequeño terrestre era muy rápido. Lo siguieron hasta Sugar Cube Cornes, se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera de la casa hasta un pequeño depósito, Dizzy abrió las puertas de madera mostrando un pequeño espacio oscuro, el lugar tenía un olor extraño, como de aceite y gasolina.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" – preguntó Shiny.

-"Solo es mi pequeño taller" – dijo Dizzy accionando un interruptor en la pared encendiendo un bombillo, era suficiente para iluminar cada rincón de ese lugar, por todos lados solo habían herramientas de mecánico esparcidos por el suelo y manchas de aceite, también una mesa con tornillo y más herramientas.

-"¿Para qué exactamente nos trajiste hasta aquí?" – preguntó Dawn.

-"Como vamos a un lugar muy lejano, pensé que necesitaríamos un transporte que fuese muy rápido y hacia dónde vamos no llegan los trenes" – dijo Dizzy ingresando a la bodega y caminando hasta el fondo en donde había algo grande cubierto por una lona amarrilla – "así que pensé que podíamos usar esto" – Dizzy retiro la lona mostrando una carreta, era suficientemente grande como para que ingresaran todos, además no era un carreta normal, había sido modificada con piezas mecánicas, en la parte trasera tenía un enorme motor que goteaba aceite, en la parte delantera un volante y pedales para conducirlo.

-"¿Otro de tus locos inventos?" – preguntó Apple Candy, ya tenía experiencia con los inventos de Dizzy, todos siempre terminaban explotando.

-"Este mi querida Candy, es mi último, la gran Carreta a Motor Mark 2.0" – dijo Dizzy montado en ella y haciendo como si la estuviera manejando.

-"¿Qué paso con la 1.0?" – preguntó Dawn.

-"Resulto tener algunas fallas y tuve que empezar desde cero" – dijo algo nervioso mirando hacia otro lado.

-"¿Exploto?" – preguntó Apple Candy ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Si…" – admitió Dizzy – "pero les aseguro que esta si funciona perfectamente, ya le he hecho pruebas y realmente es muy veloz" – se fue hasta donde estaba el motos y halo con sus dientes una cuerda varias veces, después de varios intentos el motor se encendió haciendo sonidos extraños y a echar humor, los demás se alejaron pensando que explotaría, para su sorpresa el motor se encendió y se mantenía estable – "ponys de poca fe" – dijo Dizzy al ver como se alejaron, se fue de nuevo hasta el volante y se colocó en posición para conducir – "¿nos vamos?" – les preguntó a los demás.

-"Bueno parece confiable" – dijo SpeedWay un poco nervioso con el vehículo.

-"Veamos que puede hacer este bebe" – dijo Quartz emocionado subiendo a la carreta al lado de Dizzy, desde siempre al pequeño hibrido le gustaban los inventos del terrestre, le parecían muy divertidos.

-"¿Qué opinas, Shiny?" – le preguntó Apple Candy a la pegaso.

-"No tenemos más opciones, veamos si realmente funciona" – respondió Shiny, camino hasta la carreta y subió sentándose en los asientos de atrás, los demás no dijeron nada más y decidieron también subir a la carreta sentándose a los lados de Shiny.

-"¡Es hora de irnos!" – gritó Dizzy emocionado, piso en acelerador hasta el fondo haciendo que el motor se agitara, los que estaban sentados atrás se cubrieron en tal caso de que explotara, para la impresión de estos la carreta no exploto y además esta salió disparada a gran velocidad de la bodega apenas dándole tiempo a los ponys de sujetarse – "les dije que era realmente veloz" – dijo Dizzy sonriendo.

Dizzy acelero a toda potencia la carreta saliendo esta otra vez disparada, con movimientos rápidos movía el volante pasando por las calles de Ponyville y entre las casas, los ponys alertados por el vehículo se apartaban rápidamente para no ser arrollados.

-"¡Espero que tengas licencia para conducir esta cosa!" – gritó Dawn apenas sosteniéndose apenas del asiento para no caerse de la carreta.

-"Las licencias son para aburridos, igual que las bolsas de aire" – dijo Dizzy mientras seguía pasando entre los edificios y esquivando a los ponys, en poco tiempo llego hasta las afueras de Ponyville y se detuvo con un fuerte frenazo, los de atrás cayeron de golpe dentro de la carreta – "y tenemos gasolina para un viaje largo, no tendremos problemas para llegar".

-"¡Eso fue increíble!" – dijo Quartz chocando pezuña y garra con Dizzy.

-"Recuérdenme golpearlo muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando todo esto termine" – dijo Apple Candy recuperándose.

-"Eso no fue nada, he sido hasta más rápido que este cosa" – dijo SpeedWay tratando de hacer que su cuerpo no siguiera temblando por el susto que llevo.

-"¡Bájenme de esta cosa, no quiero morir tan joven!" – gritaba Dawn tratando de bajarse de la carreta pero Shiny se interpuso en su camino.

-"Necesitamos estar todos juntos, recuerda bien, es por nuestros padres" – le dijo Shiny a Dawn, esta recordó porque hacían todo eso y se calmó – "pero por favor trata de no ir tan rápido, queremos llegar en una pieza" – le dijo a Dizzy.

-"¡Muy bien, capitana!" - respondió Dizzy haciendo saludo militar, luego se preparó para arrancar de nuevo el vehículo – "esta vez iré un poco más lento" – los de atrás volvieron a sentarse, Dizzy arranco de nuevo esta vez a una velocidad más segura, así comenzaron su viaje hasta las ruinas de Madain Sari.

Silver abrió los ojos lentamente volviendo en sí, miro a su alrededor y vio la infinita nada, todo un espacio de color blanco, respiro profundo por unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

-"Ya está hecho" – dijo Silver.

-"Me alegra que haya funcionado tu idea, jamás había intentado algo así" – escucho una gruesa voz a su lado, abrió los ojos y hay estaba Madeen – "estoy seguro de que podrán hacer esto, después de todo son sus hijos" – sonrió.

-"Por supuesto que confió en ellos, solo espero que el camino no se les haga muy difícil" – dijo el pegaso.

-"Shiny es muy fuerte" – escucho otra vez detrás de él, al voltear ahí estaba Fluttershy – "casi tanto como su padre, no dejara que nada la detenga, además sus amigos están con ella para ayudarla" – sonrió.

-"No puedo evitarlo, soy un padre que se preocupa por su hija" – sonrió también – "me alegra que al menos podamos hablar, nuestros cuerpos quedaron petrificados, pero todas nuestras mentes pueden comunicarse gracias a la magia de Madeen".

-"¡¿Te alegra que solo podamos hablar?!" – Rainbow Dash apareció de la nada enojada – "¡no puedo soportar quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, como deseo darle una buena lección a ese sujeto!" – agitaba sus cascos en todos direcciones con ganas de luchar.

-"¿Ni siquiera puedes quedarte tranquila en tu mente?" - aparecieron Rarity y Spike – "Silver ya lo dijo, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no sean liberados no podremos hacer nada".

-"Aunque es verdad que es irritante no poder hacer nada" – dijo Spike cruzado de brazos, también estaba un poco enojado.

-"Dawn apenas está aprendiendo lo básico de la magia, espero que no que se encuentren con ningún peligro en el camino" – dijo Twilight apareciendo también, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por su hija.

-"Te preocupas demasiado al igual que Silver, dulzura" – dijo Applejack a un lado de Twilight – "estarán bien, ¿no es así, Pinkie?" – le pregunto a pInkie que estaba a su lado.

-"¡Solo me preocupa que les de hambre en al camino!" – Pinkie estaba más preocupada por otras cosas – "¿y si les da hambre y están en medio de un desierto?, espero que Dizzy haya recordado nuestra discusión sobre llevar mucha comida en cualquier viaje y más si es uno muy largo" – caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada.

-"Nuestra querida Pinkie Pie" – dijo Fluttershy provocando risas en los presentes.

-"Siento mucho haberlos defraudado mis queridos ponys, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos, he fallado en mi labor de proteger a los ponys" – apareció Celestia, su cara demostraba mucha tristeza.

-"No se sienta culpable, Princesa" – le dijo Silver – "su magia es muy poderosa, incluso los Eidolones fueron dominados por ella" – escucho a Madeen rugir de ira detrás de él, aun se sentía molesto de no poder haber hecho nada contra Armagedón – "por ahora solo debemos esperar a que los chicos encuentren el tesoro" – le sonrió a la Princesa para calmarla, los demás se colocaron alrededor de ella también sonriendo, incluso todos aquellos ponys que quedaron encerrados en Canterlot aparecieron, los ciudadanos y los guardias, todos sonriéndole a la Princesa.

-"Mostrarnos fuertes ante todo, es lo que siempre dices, ¿no es así?" – le dijo Luna a su hermana apareciendo a su lado.

-"Lo se hermana, lo siento" – dijo Celestia sonriendo un poco ante la comprensión de los demás.

-"Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿cuál es ese tesoro del que hablas?" – le preguntó Luna a SIlver.

-"El anillo del Fulgor" – respondió Silver – "mi hermano me lo dio antes de morir, una vez lleve a los chicos a visitar las ruinas y les mencione sobre este tesoro, está guardado en lo más profundo de estas mismas".

-"¿Qué podrán hacer ellos con ese Elemento?" – volvió a preguntar Luna.

-"Ir hacia Edén" – respondió Silver.

* * *

-"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar hasta ese lugar?" – preguntó Speed, ya llevaban un buen rato conduciendo y estaba muy aburrido.

-"La última vez habíamos ido en el Invencible y fueron casi tres días de viaje, me temo que demoraremos un poco más en esta carreta" – explico Shiny.

-"Puedo aumentar la velocidad si quieren" – comento Dizzy apunto de presionar el acelerador a fondo.

-"¡NO!" – gritaron todos los pasajeros de atrás.

-"Queremos llegar vivos a nuestro destino, muchas gracias" – dijo Dawn.

-"Opino lo mismo, a esta velocidad estamos bien" – dijo Apple Candy.

-"Oye Dizzy" – hablo el hibrido al lado de este – "¿podemos parar a comer en algún lado?, me está dando hambre".

-"Ya lo tengo cubierto" – dijo Dizzy, empujo una de las palancas de la carreta accionando un mecanismo, justo en medio de los pasajeros de atrás se abrió una pequeña compuerta en el piso, dentro vieron todo tipo de dulces, comida enlatada y bolsas de alimentos – "suficiente para varios días, traten de racionarla".

-"¡Genial!" – gritó Quartz saltando con los demás y comenzando a comer.

-"Trata de guardar un poco para los demás" – dijo Speed también con hambre y comiendo un poco.

Así continuaron por varias horas más, en lo alto del cielo el sol brillaban con intensidad, ya para esas horas era para que empezara a ser reemplazado por la luna, pero con las Princesas también petrificadas no sucedería, nadie poseía tanta magia como ellas como para poder moverlas. Algo extraño comenzó a suceder, el día comenzaba a oscurecerse y ellos sabían que eso era imposible sin las Princesas, cuando levantaron la vista no podían creer lo que pasaba, la impresión los obligo a detenerse, la luna había aparecido de repente y comenzaba a cubrir el sol.

-"No puede ser posible" – dijo Shiny sorprendida por lo que pasaba, paso poco tiempo para que la luna cubriera por completo al sol causando un eclipse dejando todo casi a oscuras.

-"¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?" - se preguntó Dawn también preocupada – "solo las Princesas son capaces de mover la luna y sol".

"_Ahora este mundo me pertenece"_

Todas las plantas que los rodeaban a los lados del camino comenzaron a secarse rápidamente y tomar un color negro, de los arboles solo quedaban sus troncos sin hojas y también completamente negros, los jóvenes ponys seguían muy sorprendidos y además asustados.

-"Dizzy… vámonos…" – dijo Shiny un poco nerviosa, este obedeció enseguida también nervioso y arranco de nuevo la carreta.

-"¿Qué tanta magia posee ese tal Armagedón?" - se preguntó Dawn – "¿qué haremos si nos llegamos a encontrar con ese monstruo?" – de entre todos parecía ser la más afectada, su cuerpo temblaba sin para y sudaba en frio.

-"¡Debes calmarte!" - le gritó Candy sujetando sus hombros, esta salto sorprendida ante esto – "nuestro objetivo es solamente liberar a nuestros padres, no buscaremos pelear contra nadie" – le decía para calmarla.

-"Pero… ¿y si nos ataca?" – preguntó la unicornio todavía temblando.

-"Escaparemos lo más rápido que podamos, con esta carreta tan veloz jamás nos alcanzara" – le sonrió seguro de lo que decía.

-"De… acuerdo…" – Dawn se calmó un poco pero seguían estando preocupada, no despegaba la vista del piso de la carreta, a su lado se sentó Candy para hacerle compañía, esta volteo la mirada hacia el camino que dejaban atrás, las plantas seguían muriendo, no pudo evitar sentirse también preocupada acerca de si lograrían liberar a sus padres, pero debía mantenerse fuerte ante los pequeños, lo menos que quería es que la vieran también asustada.

Pero la más preocupada de todos era Shiny, al ser la mayor se sentía responsable de lo que les suceda a todos, no sabía si sería capaz de protegerlos a todos si lo llegaran a atacar y no tuviesen oportunidad de escapar, solo trataba de verse calmada, su mente era una encrucijada de todas aquellas cosas que ella temía que les sucediera.

Mientras más avanzaban más perdían la noción del tiempo, ya habían llegado al punto de estar todos muy cansados y decidieron detenerse a un lado del camino a descansar un poco, las plantas y árboles en ese lugar aún estaban sanas y se veía fuera de peligro, Shiny se había ofrecido vigilar mientras los demás dormían debajo de un árbol. Se quedó sentada cerca de ellos, mientras pasaba el tiempo ella también se sentía más agotada y se mecía hacia los lados con su vista un poco borrosa, se levantó exaltada y comenzó a caminar en círculos para despertarse, miro hacia el cielo, el sol aun siendo cubierto por la luna, se podían ver pequeños rayos solares de este alrededor de la luna, se detuvo mirando hacia la nada en el en el horizonte, cada vez tenía más dudas sobre si podrían llegar a su destino, en medio de la batallas de pensamientos en su cabezo sintió que algo toco su hombro y se apartó rápidamente colocándose en guardia, al detallar bien de quien se trataba se relajó al ver que se trataba de Candy.

-"Me asustaste" – dijo Shiny dándole la espalda para cubrir su cara pálida.

-"Lo siento, no era mi intensión" – le dijo Candy caminando hasta su lado, al ver su rostro esta estaba sudando – "¿estás bien?" – le preguntó preocupada.

-"Estoy bien… solo algo cansada…" – respondió ella volteando su rostro a otro lado.

-"Yo también estoy muy preocupada de si lograremos hacer esto" – dijo Candy, Shiny al escuchar eso volteo un poco a verla, ella también mostraba su misma cara de preocupación – "sé cómo te sientes, de si seremos capaces de defendernos si nos atacan y si lograremos llegar a Madain Sari a tiempo, es exactamente como me siento".

-"Candy… yo…" – decía Shiny.

-"No sientas que toda la carga esta sobre ti, deja que yo también la lleve, hare todo lo posible para que lleguemos a salvo" – le dijo Candy decidida.

-"Lo siento tanto… quisiera ser tan fuerte como mis padres…" – bajo la cabeza.

-"Sé que algún día lo serás, también puedo decir que serás incluso más fuerte que ellos" – le sonrió.

-"¿Enserio lo crees?" – levanto la cabeza.

-"Soy la hija de Applejack, mentir tampoco es lo mío" – le dijo aun sonriendo.

-"Muchas gracias, Candy" – dijo Shiny sonriendo un poco, sus palabras la hicieron sentir más motivada – "confiare en ti para que cuides mi espalda" – levanto su pezuña hacia Candy.

-"Y tú la mía" – dijo Candy chocando su pezuña con la de ella – "ve a descansar un poco, yo vigilare".

-"Gracias de nuevo, me vendría bien" – dijo Shiny comenzando a retirarse, pero se detuvo al sentir como el suelo debajo de ellas comenzó a temblar, al igual que antes las plantas y árboles comenzaron a secarse al igual que antes – "ya tendré tiempo para descansar después, hay que irnos ya" – Candy asintió y corrieron a donde estaban los demás que ya habían despertado debido al temblor.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Quartz, entonces notaron como el árbol sobre ellos se secó al instante y se alejaron rápidamente.

-"No de nuevo" – dijo Dawn.

-"¡Dizzy enciendo la carreta, nos vamos!" – escucharon la voz de Shiny que venía corriendo hacia ellos, Dizzy reacciono rápido y corrió hasta la carreta que estaba cerca de ellos y la encendió.

-"¡Todos abordo!" – gritó Dizzy, casi al instante ya todos estaban montados, antes de arrancar el suelo justo delante de ellos se alzó como si hubiese explotado dejando un enorme agujero, desde este extrañas criaturas comenzaron a salir, hechas de tierra y rocas y de mucho tamaños.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" – preguntó Speed asustado, aquellas criaturas los vieron y se acercaban a ellos lentamente.

-"No nos quedaremos aquí para averiguarlo, ¡arranca de una vez!" – le dijo Shiny a Dizzy.

Dizzy tuvo que retroceder a toda velocidad para alejarse de ellos que ya estaban muy cerca, más detrás de ellos del suelo también se abrieron más agujeros saliendo más de esas criaturas, logro ver una abertura para poder pasar y arranco de nuevo a toda velocidad, logrando pasar entre ellas, siguió sin detenerse mientras que por el camino seguían apareciendo más de ellos esquivándolos como podía. Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente notaron que ya las habían dejado todas atrás y los agujeros dejares de aparecer, un último vistazo hacia atrás los dejo a todos pálidos, justo en el lugar en donde estuvieron ahora solo quedaba un gigantesco agujero, de este emergía una última de estas criaturas, tan grande como el castillo de Canterlot, desde esa distancia lograron escuchar como esta rugía con fuerza.

-"Es peor de lo que imagine" – dijo Dawn.

-"Ya no habrá oportunidades para detenernos, hay que ir más deprisa" – dijo Shiny mirando a Dizzy, este entendió a lo que refería y piso el pedal a fondo todo lo que daba.

Todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, aquello que estuviese matando a todas las plantas se estaba propagando cada vez más rápido, además el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de un denso humo gris, el mundo comenzaba a morir.

Continuara.

* * *

Espero les este gustando como va el desarrollo del fic por ahora, a partir de aquí las cosas se empezaran a poner mas entretenidas.


	6. Capítulo 5

Espero les este gustando el desarrollo del fic, a partir de aquí se mostraron algunas conexiones con la historia anterior, espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Imágenes del pasado

Después de haber presenciado el ataque de aquellas extrañas criaturas, los jóvenes ponys decidieron seguir el resto del camino deteniéndose lo menos posible, más que todo para que el motor descansara cuando se sobrecalentara y echarle combustible, en cualquier momento podía aparecer de nuevo. Dizzy les había enseñado a los demás como manejar el vehículo de manera de que pudiesen turnarse, resulto ser algo muy simple, los demás podían dormir mientras uno conducía y además también alguien más se encargaba de vigilar los alrededores, ya en varias ocasiones les toco volver a escapar de esas criaturas que emergían de la tierra y cada vez eras más numerosos.

Con el sol siempre cubierto por la luna no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron de Ponyville, aunque estaban seguros de que ya habían pasado varios días, la comida ya se les estaba terminando.

-"¿Cuánto más falta?" – preguntó Speed con la quijada apoyada de un lado de la carreta viendo hacia la nada, ya sus cuerpos estaban cansados de tanto conducir y el destino aún se veía muy lejos.

-"Ya deberíamos estar cerca del desierto… eso creo" – dijo Shiny también muy cansada sentada al lado de Speed, la carreta tampoco era el mejor lugar del mundo para dormir.

-"¡Ahí vienen de nuevo!" – gritó Dizzy que vigilaba apuntando hacia más atrás de la carreta, del camino que dejaban atrás se abrieron varios agujeros saliendo esas criaturas hechas de tierra, estas al instante notaron su presencia y los persiguieron, la mayoría eran lentos pero entre ellos habían algunos que eran cuadrúpedos y eran más veloces - ¡acelera!" – le gritó a Quartz quien era el que estaba manejando.

-"¡Enseguida!" - respondió Quartz acelerando a fondo dejándolos atrás una vez más, ya cuando volvieron a estar a una distancia segura disminuyo un poco la velocidad – "estas cosas en verdad que no se cansan".

-"La próxima vez les daré una buena lección para que dejen de molestarnos" – dijo Speed dando golpes al aire.

-"No podemos perder tiempo con eso, solo debemos concentrarnos en llegar" – dijo Shiny.

-"No recordaba que fuera tan lejos" – dijo Candy.

-"Parece que ha pasado una eternidad" – dijo Dawn, estaban sentadas del otro lado de la carreta, cansadas como el resto.

-"Ya puedo ver el desierto más adelante" – dijo Quartz, eso hizo que los demás se sobresaltaran y miraran hacia adelante, se alegraron al ver más adelante el largo desierto, su meta de liberar a sus padres estaba mas cerca.

-"Temo decirles que a partir de ahora tendremos que ir caminando, la carreta no está hecha para correr sobre la arena" dijo Dizzy.

-"No será problema, ya estamos muy cerca, correremos lo que queda de camino" – dijo Shiny sonriendo.

Sus rostros cambiaron de expresión en un instante al sentir que el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a temblar, la naturaleza a sus alrededores moría incluso más rápido que anteriores veces, cuando Quartz decidió acelerar para llegar rápido al desierto en el suelo debajo de ellos se abrió un agujero, la carreta logro avanzar antes de caer en este pero el hibrido había perdido el control causando que se volcaran más adelante cayendo todos sobre el pasto muerto.

-"¡Levántense rápido, ahí vienen!" – gritó Shiny levantándose rápido y señalando al agujero que estaban saliendo más de esas cosas, además más agujeros comenzaron a abrirse a su alrededor y los estaban rodeando.

-"Son demasiados" – dijo Dawn, todos habían sido acorralados quedando todos de espalda, no había ninguna abertura que pudieran usar pata escapar.

-"Candy, mostrémosles lo que podemos hacer" – le dijo Shiny a la granjera que estaba a su lado.

-"Estoy contigo, hagámoslo" – respondió ella.

-"Quédense juntos y no se separen" – les dijo Shiny a los demás detrás de ellas – "nosotras nos encargaremos".

Ambas se quedaron cubriendo al resto esperando a que se acercaran, no sabían si podrían ser capaces de hacerles frente pero debían intentarlo. Uno del doble de tamaño de Shiny se acercó por su lado cargando un golpe directamente hacia ella, Shiny giro rápido a un lado haciendo que este impactara en el suelo, usando el mismo giro logro llegar hasta debajo de este, se impulsó con sus patas traseras y salto extendiendo sus cascos delanteros, este al recibir el golpe solo retrocedió un poco y parte de su cuerpo se agrieto, pero se regenero en pocos segundos y se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellos. Candy por su parte usaba el mismo método de su familia para recoger manzanas, ella podría decirse que poseía más fuerza que Shiny ya que al primero que golpeo logro destruirle toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero al igual que el otro también se regenero en segundos.

-"No creo que no sea tan fácil vencerlos" – dijo Candy golpeando a más de ellos pero también se regeneraban.

-"No hace falta, solo apartémoslos para poder seguir nuestro camino" – dijo Shiny, ahora comenzó a emplear más fuerza en sus ataque pero con la intensión de tumbarlos, resultaron ser muy lentos para levantarse.

-"De acuerdo" – Candy también hizo lo mismo y comenzó a tumbarlos hacia un lado abriéndose camino en dirección al desierto – "¡detrás de mí, rápido!" – les dijo al resto y estos asintieron, Candy comenzó a correr por la abertura que había creado mientras seguía apartándolos, los demás la seguían de cerca y Shiny desde atrás para que no se acercaran.

-"Mi carreta…" – dijo Dizzy mirando triste hacia atrás como su carreta se envolvía en llamas.

-"Ya podrás hacer una nueva, no te quedes atrás" – le dijo Dawn.

-"¡Sigan corriendo!" – les decía Shiny mientras luchaba para que no se acercaran mucho desde atrás.

Así se mantuvieron por un tiempo y cada vez eran más de ellos, empezaron a aparecer de mayor tamaño los cuales tenían que cambiar de dirección ya que sabían que no podrían hacerlo a un lado. Ya después de haber corrido bastante llegaron a un camino rocoso y más adelante lograron entrar al desierto, más adelante se detuvieron al notar algo extraño, las criaturas habían dejado de seguirlos, todas se habían quedado parados mirándolos fijamente desde la zona en donde habían muerto las plantas, ni siquiera pisaban las rocas que comunicaban al desierto.

-"¿Por qué dejaron de seguirnos?" – se preguntó Speed.

-"No nos quedaremos para averiguarlo, andando" – dijo Shiny comenzando a correr, el resto también siguiéndola de cerca, pero antes de irse, Dawn se había quedado mirando hacia donde estaban las criaturas, trataba de averiguar la razón de porque se había detenido.

-"¿Podría ser que…?" – se preguntó pero Candy llamo su atención en ese momento.

-"No te quedes atrás, podrían venir a atacarnos en cualquier momento" – le dijo, esta asintió y siguieron al resto que las esperaban, mientras corrían Dawn dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

* * *

-"¿Te ocurre algo, Silver?" – le preguntó Fluttershy al pegaso, ella noto que desde hace rato parecía que algo le molestaba.

-"Es algo extraño" – respondió Silver caminando de un lado a otro – "hace poco sentí una presencia desconocida, como si algo o alguien nos estuviera observando" – miraba en todas direcciones.

-"¿Podrá ser Armagedón?" – se preguntó.

-"No lo creo, su magia no es capaz de atravesar la barrera, fue otra cosa – se quedó pensando, ella se sintió preocupada por lo que dijo y miro a sus alrededores, pero solo veía a los demás ponys y a los Eidolones.

"_Vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?, es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo"_

Silver escucho esas palabras siniestras haciendo eco en el espacio en donde estaban, todos los presentes también la escucharon y levantaron las miradas buscando su origen, la mayoría lograron reconocer esa voz, la ira cubrió sus rostros y más la de Silver, era una voz que jamás en toda su vida olvidaría..

-"¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar aquí?!" - preguntó Silver furioso a la nada – "¡Discord!" – gritó.

-"¿Nos conocemos acaso?" – escucho esa voz detrás suyo y se dio la vuelta rápido, justo detrás de él y en medio de todos apareció aquel ser que casi logra llevar a Equestria a una eternidad de caos, el amo del caos, Discord, este se rio fuerte de locura mientras todos se alejaron de él y lo miraban con furia, recordaban claramente todos los problemas que causo, además las chicas sabían que él había sido el responsable de crear la maldición que destruyo el pueblo de Silver – "es bueno poder hablar con alguien después de tantos años, es muy solitaria esa prisión de piedra" – derramo una cuantas lágrimas y saco un pañuelo para sacudirse la nariz.

-"Tu mismo te lo buscaste" – le dijo Rainbow Dash – "aunque para mi te mereces un castigo mucho peor".

-"Todas sus palabras me rompen el corazón" – dijo Discord, en sus garras sostenía un corazón en cual se rompió en dos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Discord?" – le preguntó la Princesa Celestia caminando entre los ponys que le abrían paso hasta quedar frente a él.

-"No tengo nada que ver, alguien creo una enorme barrera alrededor de Canterlot uniendo todas las mentes en este pequeño espacio" – decía Discord – "la mía también quedó atrapada, es bueno poder estirarse aunque solo sea en mi mente" – hacia muchos estiramientos y hacía sonar sus huesos.

-"¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?" – siguió preguntando Celestia.

-"La verdad, nada en lo absoluto" – respondió Discord acostado en un sofá comiendo helado con sus garras – "en este lugar solo nos encontramos en forma mental, ninguna magia aquí es posible, no pudiera propagar el caos aquí aunque lo quisiera".

-"¿Y cómo es que puedes aparecer todas esas cosas?" – preguntó Luna.

-"Son solo cosas que imagino, aquí nuestra imaginación nos deja crear algunas cosas, lo malo es que no puedo distorsionar nada, es muy aburrido, como quisiera comer helado de verdad" – lanzo el helado lejos.

-"¡Yo también quiero helado!" – gritó Pinkie Pie, cerró los ojos concentrándose y en el acto frente a ella apareció una gran copa con helado, sin pensarlo se lo empezó a comer.

-"Aunque las cosas si conservan su sabor, agradezco eso" – dijo Discord, a un lado de él noto como Silver lo veía directamente con una mirada llena de odio, entonces se acercó a el – "pero vean a quien tenemos aquí, si es nada más y nada menos que Silver, puede que este convertido en piedra pero puedo ver y escuchar todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, ese día en que irrumpiste en el castillo, claro que ahora eres uno de los salvadores del mundo, bien por ti" – aplaudió un poco.

-"Y tú sigues siendo el mismo monstruo despiadado de siempre, debería matarte ahora mismo que tengo la oportunidad" – su mirada se afilo, Discord se sorprendió y sintió curiosidad en lo que dijo.

-"¿Acaso nos conocemos de antes?" – preguntó el amo del caos.

-"Supongo que no te culpo" – Silver luchaba para contener su ira – "solo era un pequeño pegaso entre muchos cuando nos lanzaste esa maldición, pero seguramente recuerdas al pueblo de Madain Sari" – lo miraba fijamente.

-"¿Maldición?, ¿Madain Sari?" - se preguntó Discord – "lo siento, pero creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más"- dijo Discord sin interés, aunque eso no hizo más que hacer enojar más a Silver.

-"¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO!" - gritó Silver sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – "hace unos dos mil años, recuerdo con claridad todo el dolor que nos causaste" – Discord lo miro serio – "esa maldición nos convirtió a todos en dragones, la mayoría de nosotros no logro soportar la transformación y murieron en el proceso, los que pudimos sobrevivir pasábamos todos los días aterrados de que sucumbiéramos ante los instintos de los dragones y nos matáramos entre nosotros, tu eres el único responsable de lo que nos ocurrió" – Silver llego a un punto en que estaba asustando a los demás ponys, Fluttershy nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-"Hace dos mil años…" – decía Discord mientras trataba de recordar – "odio arruinar tu seria acusación pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo parecido" – dijo aun serio mirando fijamente a Silver – "las maldiciones no son mi estilo, yo solo llevo caos a donde quiera que voy, matar ponys no es algo que disfrute, sigo pensando que me sigues confundiendo con alguien más" – Silver estallo en ira y se lanzó a atacarlo, pero fue inútil ya que atravesó el cuerpo de Discord como si fuera una fantasma, preso de la ira siguió lanzando golpes pero siempre era el mismo resultado, el amo del caos lo miraba serio.

-"¡Por tu culpa todos murieron!" - seguía lanzando golpes totalmente fuera de si – "mi madre, mi padre y… mi hermano…" – imágenes de su familia atravesaron su mente, entonces detuvo sus ataque y bajo su cabeza con una expresión de mucha tristeza en su rostro, Fluttershy había llegado con él y se apoyó a su lado para consolarlo – "fue gracias al divino poder de Alexander que logre liberarme de esa maldición, ojala los demás hubiesen tenido la misma suerte que yo" – levanto la mirada viendo fijamente a Discord el cual aún tenía esa expresión seria.

-"Son vagos los recuerdos que tengo, pero creo saber quién fue el verdadero responsable de eso" – hablo Discord, camino hasta donde estaba SIlver y se detuvo frente a el – "pero antes debo decirte que es inútil intentar atacarme, puede que podamos comunicarnos mediante nuestras conciencias pero estamos en diferentes frecuencias, la mía se encuentra limitada por mi prisión de roca a diferencia de ustedes que solo quedaron congelados por su propia magia, soy prácticamente un fantasma aquí" – sonrió un poco – "aunque debo felicitarlos, fue una inteligente manera de impedir que la magia de Armagedón los matara a todos" – dio media vuelta y camino un poco con las garras cruzadas en su espalda – "para serles sincero, yo les hubiera ayudado a eliminarlo, ese sujeto me obligo a hacer muchas cosas horribles en el pasado" – apretó sus garras molesto.

-"¿A qué te refieres con obligarte?" – le preguntó Celestia curiosa por lo que había dicho al igual que Silver.

-"Me da un poco de vergüenza contar esto, el gran amo del caos siendo controlado por alguien, pero no quiero que mi nombre sea manchado por las acciones de alguien más" – se volteó otra vez mirando fijamente a Silver – "puede que les cueste creer esto de mí, pero la verdad es que fue el mismo Armagedón quien le hizo eso a tu pueblo, yo estaba siendo poseído por el" – ahora la expresión de Silver fue de gran sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo.

* * *

-"Ya estamos llegando, puedo ver las ruinas más adelante" – dijo Shiny señalando las ruinas de lo poco que había quedado de Madain Sari, solo algunos muros que quedaron de las casas.

-"Chicos ya sé porque esas cosas dejaron de seguirnos" – les dijo Dawn llamando la atención de todos.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Candy.

-"Es la tierra, creo que solo pueden caminar sobre la misma tierra que muere, las rocas y la arena del desierto no son algo que pueda morir, supongo que no pueden tocarla por eso" – explico la unicornio.

-"Podrías tener razón, ellos solo aparecen cuando las plantas y la tierra se secan, entonces parece que no tendremos problemas en el desierto" – dijo Shiny.

Continuaron corriendo y ya estaban pasando aquellos muros deteriorados por el tiempo, la arena en sus cascos estaba fría debido el eclipse y apenas sudaban. Mientras se acercaban al lugar en donde estaba guardado el tesoro de Madain Sari vieron tumbas por todas partes, Silver les conto que él las había hecho el día que salvaron al mundo, una vez cada año en el aniversario de ese día todos a visitarlas para honrar la memoria de todos los ponys que murieron en esa tragedia, a ellos les gustaba acompañarlos ya que siempre les contaban historias sobre aquel entonces, pero esta vez venían buscando algo muy importante que podrá ayudarles a liberar a sus padres, más adelante vieron el templo, se trataba de una pequeña estructura cuadrada como una pequeña casa, estaba hecha de bloques de piedra con una gran puerta también de piedra, entre todos ayudaron para construirla, apresuraron el paso.

-"Recuerdo que el señor Silver activaba un interruptor para poder entrar" – comento Dawn.

-"Es una suerte que me la enseñara la última vez que vinimos" – dijo Shiny sonriendo, al llegar se tomaron un respiro después de haber corrido tanto, estaban felices de que al fin lograron llegar, pero ahora tenían un pequeño problema.

-"¿Cómo moveremos esa roca?" – preguntó Candy entando todo frente a la entrada del templo, no lo habían pensado, siempre que veían era Spike quien se encargaba de moverla ya que era el más fuerte de todos, pero esta vez no sería tan fácil.

-"Entre todos" – dijo Shiny caminando hacia un lado de la puerta de piedra y comenzó a empujarla, los demás solo se vieron dudosos de si serían capaces de moverla – "vengan a ayudarme, debemos intentarlo" – a final todos asintieron de acuerdo y se colocaron del mismo lado de Shiny, con todas sus fuerzas intentaron empujar la piedra.

La fuerza combinada de todos no parecía bastar para mover la gran roca, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron empujándola no parecía que se moviera en lo absoluto, uno a uno fueron cediendo cansados por todo el esfuerzo que hicieron.

-"Es… inútil…" – dijo Danw respirando agotada.

-"Mi papa siempre era quien la movía… lo hacía parecer tan fácil…" – dijo Quartz acostado boca arriba en la arena.

-"No llegamos tan lejos para rendirnos con esto" – dijo Shiny decidida a mover la roca y siguió intentándolo.

-"Tiene razón, no escapamos de esas cosas por nada, no hay que rendirnos" – dijo Candy también empujando.

-"Les mostrare que puedo mover esta cosa" – dijo Speed haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-"Hare sentir orgulloso a mi papa" – Quartz usaba sus garras y su cabeza para intentar mover la roca.

-"¡Esas cosas destruyeron mi carreta!" – dijo Dizzy un poco molesto también empujando.

-"No crean que no me preocupo por mi madre, moveremos esta roca" – dijo Dawn uniéndose y empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Al principio parecía que daría el mismo resultado, pero en ese momento paso algo que ninguno de ellos pudo notar ya que solo estaban concentrados en mover la roca, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar un poco.

"_La luz que le devolverá la vida al mundo"_

Escucharon que la roca se movió un poco, sus fuerzas habían aumentado de repente y con un último esfuerzo lograron moverla por completo mostrando la entrada al templo, en ese mismo instante sus cuerpos dejaron de brillar, ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo que paso.

-"¡Lo logramos!" – gritó Quartz de la emoción.

-"Un buen trabajo en equipo debo decir" – dijo Candy, los demás mientras recuperaban el aliento se sentían felices de haber logrado mover esa roca, ya estaban muy cerca de encontrar el tesoro.

-"Sabia que podíamos lograrlo" – dijo Shiny caminando hasta la entrada y viendo su interior pero estaba todo muy oscuro.

-"Yo me encargo" – dijo Dawn a un lado de Shiny, se adelantó un poco e hizo brillar su cuerno para iluminar el interior del templo, cuando se asomaron miraron unas largas escaleras que descendían varios metros.

-"Buen trabajo" – le dijo Shiny a Dawn – "guíanos por favor, te seguiremos de cerca" – la unicornio asintió y fue la primera en entrar bajando la escaleras siendo seguida del resto.

Bajaron todos siguiendo a Dawn, todo en el interior era cada vez más oscuro y desde el fondo se sentía un aire frio, en poco tiempo llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras y frente a ellos un largo pasillo por el cual avanzaron, a pocos metros encontraron otra enorme puerta hecha de rocas, Shiny se adelante a los demás para inspeccionar el lugar.

-"A la izquierda…" – se decía a su misma en voz baja recordando las indicaciones de su padre para abrir la puerta, miro a su izquierda hacia la pared de bloques de piedra – "desde el tercero de la puerta… cinco más hacia arriba…" – contaba los bloques mientras recordaba a su padre haciendo lo mismo, cuando encontró por fin lo que buscaba presiono hizo presión sobre uno de los bloques y este se hundió un poco, en ese momento se escuchó como la puerta de roca se sacudió y se abrió hacia la derecha mostrando una gran habitación igual de oscura, Shiny volteo a ver a Dawn indicándole que entrara primero para alumbrar el interior, ella un poco nerviosa lo hizo.

Todos entraron detrás de la unicornio, el lugar era espacioso e igual de frio, Dawn recordó que en ese lugar habían puestas varias antorchas en las paredes y las busco con la vista, al encontrarlas lanzo un hechizo sobre todas ellas encendiéndolas, de esa manera que podían ver completamente todo el lugar.

-"Bien hecho" – le dijo Shiny a Dawn, ella avanzo hasta el centro de la habitación seguida de los demás, siempre que venían a ese lugar siempre les emocionaba, prácticamente se encontraban debajo de donde ocurrió la última batalla contra Ragnarok, al fondo del lugar había un pequeño altar de piedra como una especie de caja, dentro de esta algo pequeño brillaba con intensidad, Shiny camino hasta el altar viendo aquello que brillaba, un pequeño anillo plateado con símbolos a lo largo de este.

-"Espero que esto funcione" – dijo Shiny, se acercó al anillo y lo tomo con su boca para después sostenerlo con su ala derecha - "solo me gustaría que papa nos hubiese dado más detalles sobre que teníamos que hacer con este anillo".

"_Supongo Silver que confió en que yo les ayudaría"_

Shiny escucho una voz en su mente, extrañada comenzó a revisar el lugar buscando su origen pero solo estaban ellos presentes.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – le preguntó Candy.

-"Creí escuchar una voz…" – en ese momento una luz la cegó por unos instantes, cuando pudo visualizar de donde provenía vio que era del anillo sorprendiéndose igual que los demás, alarmada lo dejo caer al suelo y retrocedió un poco mientras este seguía brillando.

La luz se proyectó hacia arriba iluminando más la habitación, en medio del resplandor notaron como una figura aparecía, poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, se trataba de un pegaso de color amarillo y melena roja, su Cutie Mark era un sol rojo, al principio no supieron de quien se trataba pero de pronto recordaron las historias de Silver, originalmente Ragnarok era su hermano que había sido corrompido por la oscuridad, era ese mismo quien apareció ante ellos.

-"¡Golden Sun!" – gritó Shiny alarmada y retrocediendo.

-"Es un placer poder hablar contigo, sobrina" – dijo Golden sonriéndole.

Continuara.

* * *

Nuevos misterios y las respuestas a muchas preguntas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Perdón por tardar en publicar el capitulo, estuve algo ocupado estos días y apenas hoy tuve tiempo para terminarlo, espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Entre dos mundos

Shiny no podía creer lo que veía, aquel pony que casi cubre a los mundos en una oscuridad eterna estaba justo frente a ella, el hermano de su padre que se dejó dominar por la ira y convertir en una criatura oscura.

-"¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?" - le preguntó Shiny a Golden Sun, estaba más que sorprendía y a la vez nerviosa, solo mantuvo la distancia y alerta ante cualquier posible ataque de este – "se suponía que deberías de estar…".

-"¿Muerto?" - completo Golden – "efectivamente, sobrina, yo estoy muerto" – dijo el pegaso suspirando – "después de haber sido purificado mi cuerpo no pudo seguir existiendo, pero las almas son eternas, mi alma quedo encerrada dentro del anillo del Fulgor, debe ser alguna especie de castigo por todas las cosas horribles que hice" – bajo la mirada con una expresión triste.

-"¡Eso te lo mereces!" – gritó Speed, este fue callado rápidamente por los demás con miedo a que el pegaso reaccionara de mala manera, aun no sabían si seguía siendo un peligro para ellos.

-"Lo sé muy bien, aunque creo que hubiese merecido algo peor" – dijo Golden, levanto la vista hacia Shiny – "puede percibir que posees un gran espíritu, eres idéntica a tu padre" – sonrió.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – le preguntó Shiny sin todavía confiar en él.

-"No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para hacerles daño, en este estado apenas y puedo mostrarme ante ustedes y hablarles, mi alma fue completamente purificada" – explico Golden – "y más bien es lo que ustedes quieres, ¿sus padres están en problemas, cierto?" – esa pregunta los tomo por sorpresa.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – preguntó Dawn, Golden volteo la mirada a donde estaban los demás, estos aún se mostraban cautelosos.

-"No veo razón alguna para que ustedes vengan solos a este desierto, están muy lejos de casa" – dijo Golden, de nuevo miro a Shiny – "¿y bien?" – le preguntó, uso un tono amable, por un momento Shiny sintió como si estuviera hablando con su padre, sintió que podía confiar en él.

-"Nuestros padres han sido atrapados en Canterlot por un sujeto llamado Armagedón" – Golden a escuchar eso no pudo ocultar su gran impresión – "mi padre con sus últimas energías me envió un mensaje, dijo que debíamos venir aquí a buscar el tesoro de Madain Sari, por lo que puedo decir se refería al anillo, con el seriamos capaces de liberarlos" – miro el anillo que aún estaba en el suelo proyectando a Golden.

-"Ha escapado…" – dijo Golden en voz baja – "no sé qué haya querido mi hermano, pero no hay manera de vencerlo".

-"¿Sabes acerca de él? – preguntó Candy.

-"Solo las leyendas que se contaban en nuestro pueblo" – decía Golden – "tanto los antiguos como los alicornios tuvieron muchos problemas al enfrentarlo, se sacrificó mucho para encerrarlo en el Tártaros, un ser que viaja de mundo en mundo destruyendo toda vida en él, pueden pasar años, siglos o milenios, siempre lograra su cometido" – explico.

-"¿Quiénes son eso antiguos que mencionaste?" – preguntó Shiny.

-"Los primeros Eidolones, los más poderosos de su clase, los únicos capaces de hacerle frente a criaturas como Armagedón, pero desafortunadamente todos ellos murieron enfrentándolo" – guardo silencio por unos segundos respirando profundamente – "esto es algo que ni siquiera Silver sabe, fueron ellos quienes crearon los Elementos del Equilibrio" – dijo y bajo la vista mirando al anillo.

-"¿Entonces para que hemos venido hasta aquí?" - preguntó Quartz – "¿venir a buscar este tesoro solo fue una pérdida de tiempo?" – nadie supo que decir ante eso, sentían que todo ese viaje había sido para nada, estaban otra vez en donde empezaron.

-"Deben confiar en Silver" - dijo Golden llamando la atención de todos – "él no los mandaría aquí por nada, tuvo que tener una muy buena razón para hacerlo" – se quedó pensando a fondo el asunto.

"_Llévalos a Edén"_

_-"¿Silver?_" – Golden se sorprendió a escuchar la voz de su hermano, como si le hablara a través de sus pensamientos – _"¿eres tú?"._

"_Ellos siguen con vida"_

-"_Con vida… ¿a qué te refieres…?_" – analizo las palabras que creyó escuchar de Silver, al principio no sabía si creer en lo que escuchaba pero sintió que debía creerle, cuando ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer sonrió – "siempre encuentras una salida a los problemas, hermanito" – dijo llamando la atención de Shiny.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" – le preguntó ella extrañada por lo que dijo.

-"¿Sus padres les contaron algo sobre Edén?" – les preguntó Golden.

-"Mi mama me conto mucho de ese lugar, es el mundo en donde viven de los Eidolones" – respondió Dawn – "los espíritus guardianes quienes ayudaron a nuestros padres a vencer a… bueno… lo siento…" – gua silencio antes de seguir hablando.

-"No te preocupes, estoy consciente de todo lo que hice en el pasado y acepto mi castigo" – dijo Golden – "y me gustaría comenzar a espiar mis pecados ayudándoles en su búsqueda, también quiero salvar a Silver, a sus amigos y a los mundos" – dijo decidido.

-"¿Y cuál es tu plan?" – preguntó Dizzy.

-"Debemos ir a Edén, tenemos que buscar toda la ayuda posible, Eidolones que puedan luchar con nosotros, su fuerza será más que necesaria, debemos ir a las ruinas en donde está la entrada" – explico Golden – _"por ahora no les contare nada al respecto sobre lo que escuche, podrían no llegar a creerme, solo espero no estar equivocado" _– pensó.

-"Nos contaron acerca de ese lugar pero nunca hemos ido, nuestros padres dicen que es una zona muy peligrosa, ni siquiera sabemos en qué dirección queda, además no tendríamos manera de ir hasta allá, el vehículo que usamos para llegar aquí fue destruido" – dijo Shiny – "incluso si llegásemos la única manera de llegar a Edén es usando…" – entonces Shiny recordó que todos los anillos poseían el mismo poder de abrir la puerta y miro el anillo a sus cascos – _"¿acaso papá planeo todo esto?" _– pensó ella.

-"Un Elemento del Equilibrio" – termino diciendo Golden.

-"Podríamos tener la llave pero aún seguimos sin tener la manera de llegar antes de que sea muy tarde" – dijo Candy.

-"Creo que también puedo ayudarles en eso" – Golden cerro los ojos y el anillo comenzó a elevarse brillando de nuevo con gran intensidad haciendo que los ponys se cubrieran las ojos, después de unos segundos notaron que el anillo dejo de brillar.

-"¿Ahora qué sucedió?" – se preguntó Shiny abriendo los ojos, se dio cuenta que Golden Sun ya no estaba al igual que el anillo, además noto que los demás la veían extraño – "¿tengo algo en la cara?" - les preguntó extrañada por la manera en que la miraban – "¿y a donde fueron Golden y el anillo?".

-"Shiny… tu oreja…" – dijo Candy con voz temblorosa señalando su oreja derecha.

-"¿Qué pasa con mi oreja?" – preguntó Shiny, levanto la mirada y levanto su casco derecho tocándose su oreja, ahí sintió que algo colgaba de este y vio que brillaba levemente, recordó que su padre le dijo que solía usar su Elemento también en su oreja derecha – "¿co… como fue que…?" – no podía creer lo que pasaba.

"Ahora eres una Portadora del Equilibrio" – dijo Golden apareciendo a su lado.

-"¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" – le preguntó Shiny un poco asustada, Silver también le había contado sobre el precio de usar los anillos, a cambio de usar su poder debías sacrificar parte de tu fuerza vital, prácticamente acortar tu vida, eso la lleno de miedo – "¡no quiero morir!" – se alteró e intento alcanzar el anillo con sus cascos para intentar quitárselo.

-"¡Cálmate por favor!" - le gritó Golden a lo que ella se detuvo y se le quedo mirando – "no usaras su poder, no lo permitiré, pero para pasar la puerta hacia Edén el anillo necesita tener a un Portador, siendo la hija de Silver eres la mejor opción, además podremos tener una manera más rápida de llegar" – le sonrió.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – preguntó Shiny.

-"Concéntrate en tu Elemento, deja que el poder del anillo fluya por tu cuerpo, él te dará la respuesta que buscas" – le explico Golden.

Shiny no sabía todavía que pensar, de un segundo a otro se había convertido en una Portadora como sus padres, intento calmarse recordando que hacia todo eso para salvarlos, además Golden le había dicho que no tenía que usar el anillo y reducir su vida, hizo lo que dijo y se concentró, los demás todavía seguían sin decir nada sorprendidos de que Shiny ahora era una Portadora. Cerro sus ojos y centro su mente solamente en el anillo, de pronto sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por un gran poder, se sintió más liviana y llena de fuerzas, se centró más buscando la respuesta a sus dudas, entonces lo encontró.

-"El Invencible" – dijo abriendo los ojos, el cuerpo de Shiny se cubrió por una brillante luz que salió del anillo, después el suelo comenzó a temblar sorprendiendo al resto pero solo duro pocos segundos, se quedaron parados sin saber a qué se debió ese temblor.

-"Vayan afuera" – dijo Golden y desapareció dentro del anillo.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, uno a uno salieron corriendo de la cámara subterránea subiendo las escaleras y llegando a la superficie. Al salir una fuerte ráfaga de viento los cubrió y escucharon un ruido que reconocieron al instante pero no creían posible, levantaron la vista y fue que lo comprobaron, sobre ellos se alzaba el Invencible, la nave más rápida que se haya creado, siempre que venían al desierto cada año lo usaban.

-"Nunca dejare de impresionarme por esta gran pieza de tecnología" – dijo Dizzy maravillado.

-"Pensé que solo el Elemento de mi papa era capaz de hacerlo aparecer" – dijo Shiny impresionada igual que los demás, en eso Golden volvió a aparecer a su lado.

-"Todos los Elementos están conectados, fuiste capaz de materializar al Invencible conectando la energía de tu anillo con la de Silver, aunque estén petrificados el poder de los Elementos siempre fluirá" – explico Golden.

-"¡Quiero conducirlo!" - gritó Dizzy – "el señor Silver jamás me dejo hacerlo, esta es mi oportunidad" – sus ojos brillaron.

-"Y creo que tenía muy buenas razones para no hacerlo" – dijo Dawn.

-"¡Yo quiero hacerlo!" – dijo Speed – "nadie entiende tanto de velocidad aquí como yo" – sus ojos también brillaron.

-"Siento desilusionarlos chicos, pero es mejor que se lo dejen a Shiny" – dijo Golden.

-"¿Yo?, pero mi papa tampoco me dejo volarlo antes" – dijo Shiny.

-"También eres capaz de adquirir las experiencias de tu padre, con el podrás incluso poder luchar tan bien como el, sigue concentrándote en el Elemento" – le dijo Golden.

Shiny se impresiono al escucharlo, ella siempre había querido tan hábil en el combate como su padre, volvió a concentrarse entrando de nuevo en ese largo flujo de energía, encontró un flujo que la cubrió con una energía muy familiar, la siguió y empezó a ver imágenes de su padre, sus batallas pasadas y habilidades aprendidas, entre ellas volvió a conseguir lo que buscaba.

-"Lo tengo" – dijo Shiny, su Elemento brillo haciendo brillar también el ojo rojo debajo de la nave – "subamos" – todos caminaron hasta debajo del ojo y en un instante fueron transportados al interior de la nave.

Ya dentro se dirigieron rápidamente hasta la cabina en donde se maneja al Invencible, siendo solo ellos la veían más grande, en medio del lugar la plataforma que usaba Silver para volar la nave y al final el enorme ventanal el cual les permitía ver muchos kilometres de un gran paisaje incluso más allá del desierto, Shiny se adelantó decidida y subió a la plataforma, por su mente pasaron imágenes de su padre subido a la plataforma mientras volaba al Invencible.

-"¿Cómo lo ves?" – le preguntó Candy.

-"Claro como el cristal" – respondió ella, se escucharon las motores de la nave y la nave comenzó a avanzar, en su mente también aparecieron muchos lugares que ha visitado Silver y en que direcciones se encontraban, busco las ruinas en donde estaba la puerta a Edén y cambio el rumbo en esa dirección acelerando cada vez más al Invencible.

* * *

-"No puedo creer nada de lo que digas" – le dijo Silver a Discord mirándolo aun lleno de ira, el amo del caos había explicado que lo que le hizo a su pueblo fue debido a que estaba siendo controlado por Armagedón, para Silver era algo muy difícil de creer, significaría que su pueblo, sus amigos y familias fueron masacrados por alguien que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, su hermano se habría dejado consumir por la oscuridad por algo tan absurdo – "es imposible que lo que digas sea cierto, Armagedón ya tenía muchos siglos encerrado cuando atacaste mi pueblo".

-"Puedes encerrar a un ser maligno, pero mientras exista la muerte y la destrucción en el mundo siempre podrá seguir corrompiendo a los seres que habitan en él" – explicaba Discord sin también mirando fijamente a Silver – "no recuerdo todo lo que hice mientras estaba siendo controlado por él, pero si recuerdo como comenzó todos" – suspiro profundamente – "aquellas batallas entre los alicornios y Armagedón provoco grandes cambios en el mundo, durante el choque de poderes entre ambas partes mucha de esas energías quedaron liberadas por todas partes, estas debido a su influencia causaron la creación de nuevas especies entre de plantas y animales, pero lo más importante fue que también despertaron a muchos seres antiguos" – todos los presentes escuchaban atentamente su historia, muchos al igual que SIlver no querían creer en lo que contaba, pero las Princesas no pensaban lo mismo – "criaturas míticas, espíritus oscuros e incluso a los changelings, pero de entre todos ellos alguien más despertó, un ser también tan antiguo como el mismo mundo, el amo del caos, Discord" – hizo una pequeña pausa para ver los rostros impresionados de todos los presentes – "poco después fue cuando los alicornios lograron encerrar a Armagedón y evitaron la destrucción del mundo, pero eso no evito que siguiera llevándola en muchos rincones del mismo, mucha de su energía negativa quedo dispersada y contamino a muchos seres vivos, entre esos yo también lo fui, manipulado por los restos de ese monstruo" – apretó sus garras con fuerza recordando cómo fue manipulado tan fácilmente por Armagedón – "no fue hasta que las Princesas me convirtieron en piedra que pude liberarme de su control, supongo que debo agradecerles por eso" – miro a las Princesas las cuales se impresionaron con lo último que dijo.

-"Yo no le creería si fuera usted, Princesa" – le dijo Twilight a Celestia – "después de todo también es un maestro del engaño" – Celestia solo la miro por unos instantes sin saber que decir, en verdad que la historia de Discord le había dado mucho en que pensar.

-"No lo sé… yo… no sé qué pensar…" – dijo Celestia confundida lo cual preocupo a Twilight, vio a su hermana a su otro lado y esta se mostraba de igual manera.

-"¿Qué opinas, Applejack?" – le preguntó Rarity a la granjera, nadie más que ella era más capaz de detectar cuando alguien miente.

-"Tal y como dijo Twilight, es un maestro del engaño" – respondió ella – "no podría decir con seguridad si está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad".

-"Yo solo sé que no debemos confiar en él, solo recuerden todos los problemas que nos día antes" – dijo Rainbow.

-"¡Como las lluvias de chocolate!" – dijo Pinkie babeando, a su lado apareció una jarra con leche achocolatada y la empezó a beber.

-"No dejes que te afecte, eres más fuerte que esto" – le dijo Fluttershy a Silver para que se tranquilizara.

-"Lo sé muy bien, solo que no puedo soportar que quiera burlarse de mí con sus mentiras" – dijo Silver apartando su mirada.

-"Yo solo digo lo que paso, no me importa si me creen, es cosa de ustedes lo que hagan a partir de ahora" – decía Discord un poco molesto – "al final yo seguiré convertido en piedra y ustedes estarán petrificados, les recomiendo encontrar una manera de salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, al mundo no le debe quedar mucho tiempo" – finalizo chasqueando sus dedos y desapareciendo del lugar.

-"Espero que pase el resto de la eternidad en su prisión" – dijo Silver un poco más calmado pero aún seguía molesto.

-"A veces podemos encontrar la verdad en los lugares más inesperados" – le dijo la Princesa Luna a un lado de Silver – "todos hemos sufrido cosas horribles a lo largo de la historia, mientras la oscuridad exista nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera el mismo amo del caos" – dicho eso se retiró hasta donde estaba su hermana, Silver solo había quedado más confundido con sus palabras.

-"Luna, ¿tú crees que…?" – le preguntó Celestia a Luna que estaba llegando con ella.

-"Parece que hemos encontrado la respuesta a lo que sucedió aquella vez" – le respondió Luna.

-"¿A qué se refieren con eso, Princesas?" – les preguntó Twilight.

-"La primera vez que Luna y yo nos enfrentamos a Discord sentimos una energía proveniente de él que no era normal" – explicaba Celestia – "ya habíamos escuchado las leyendas del amo del caos pero este no parecía ser el mismo, solo le importaba llevar muerte y destrucción a donde quiera que fuese, después de intensas batallas logramos derrotarlo usando los Elementos de la Armonía, pero en el momento en que estaba siendo sellado algo salió de él, una especia de fantasma, afortunadamente los Elementos también lograron purificarla y Discord fue devuelto a su largo sueño, durante mucho años siempre nos habíamos preguntado que habría sido eso que parecía haberlo poseído, ahora parece que hemos encontrado la respuesta" – termino de hablar con un pequeño suspiro, después miro a Twilight fijamente – "debemos hallar la manera de salir de este lugar, Discord tiene razón en algo, no tenemos mucho tiempo".

* * *

-"¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?" – le preguntó Speed a Shiny mostrando obvios signos de aburrimiento – "ya le he dado la vuelta a la nave como diez veces".

-"Estoy volante esta cosa lo más rápido que puedo, ve a dar otra vuelta" – le respondió Shiny, el pegaso siempre había sido igual de impaciente que su madre.

-"Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, déjala en paz" – regaño Candy a Speed, el pegaso solo se fue a caminar otra vez por la nave.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – le preguntó Dawn a Dizzy el cual tenía algunas piezas de metal y varias herramientas.

-"Solo experimento, el metal de esta nave es muy resistente, podría hacer muchas cosas con él" – respondió Dizzy midiendo el metal con un metro.

-"¿Arrancaste partes de la nave?" – le preguntó Dawn sorprendida y enojada.

-"No seas tonta, los encontré tirados por todas partes, tal vez sean restos de partes dañadas, recuerda que el Invencible se repara solo" – dijo Dizzy.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" – dijo la unicornio.

-"¿Es verdad que puedes saber todo lo que tu papa sabe?" – le preguntó curioso Quartz a Shiny.

-"No sé hasta donde pueda saber, pero siento como si ya llevase mucho tiempo volando esta nave, incluso aprendí algunos movimientos de pelea de mi padre" – explico Shiny.

-"Ojala yo fuese tan fuerte como mi papa" – dijo Quartz.

-"Estoy segura que algún lo serás" – le dijo Candy.

-"Podría mover yo solo cosas muy pesadas, como esa roca en la entrada del templo" – dijo Quartz.

-"Nos estamos acercando" – Golden apareció al lado de Shiny, a lo lejos podía ya verse las ruinas en donde estaba la puerta a Edén, incluso después de tantos años el lugar seguía inhabitado, los alrededores solían estar llenos de muchas criaturas peligrosas – "cuando lleguemos dirígete al centro de estas en donde hay una especie de plaza central".

-"Muy bien" – dijo Shiny, en poco tiempo ya estaban sobrevolando el lugar, uno de los lugares más puros de Equestria pero también de los más peligrosos, si no fuese por es ese lugar sería un lugar muy prospero, en poco tiempo ya estaban sobre el centro de la ciudad.

-"El Invencible funciona como un intermediario entre el Elemento y el altar de transporte, concéntrate de nuevo en él y encuéntralo, su energía se percibe por todos lados" – Shiny hizo lo que le dijo, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse otra vez, de nuevo se encontró en ese flujo de energías infinitas, esta vez vio una nueva corriente, era mucho más grande y poderosa que las demás, de dejo guiar por ella, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de grandes bosques, valles y de muchas criaturas que nunca había visto.

-"Lo tengo" – dijo Shiny.

-"Concentra la energía del anillo en ese flujo y podremos llegar a Edén" – le dijo Golden.

Desde el suelo en el centro de la ciudad se levantó un pilar de luz que cubrió por completo al Invencible, la nave se sacudió un poco y todos en su interior se sostuvieron lo que pudieron, en un instante la nave fue transportada desapareciendo junto con la luz.

-"Despierta, hemos llegado" – Shiny escucho una voz, había caído inconsciente durante el transporte, cuando abrió los ojos era Golden Sun quien la llamaba, miro a su alrededor y los demás también estaban despertando – "el primer salto normalmente es el más difícil".

-"Pudiste decir eso antes" – dijo Shiny sujetándose su cabeza y levantándose, camino hasta el ventanal y miro más allá de este sorprendiéndose con el paisaje, los extensos bosques y valles montañosos que se veían a muchos kilómetros, no se parecía a nada que hayan visto en Equestria, se veía más lleno de magia y vida, a los lados de la nave vio pasar a varias criaturas voladores que jamás había visto – "este lugar es increíble" – dijo maravillada.

-"Lo es, pero también morirá si nuestro mundo también lo hace, mira hacia el cielo" – le dijo Golden a lo que ella levanto la vista, al hacerlo vio el inmenso sol que poseía Edén, este al igual que el de su mundo estaba completamente cubierto por una inmensa luna – "nuestros están conectados, uno no viviría sin el otro, si uno está en peligro el otro también".

-"¿A dónde vamos primero?" – le preguntó Shiny, a su lado habían llegado los demás y al igual que ella se quedaron impresionados con la vista.

-"Nadie conoce más este lugar que Silver, dime tu a donde debemos ir" – le dijo sabiendo que ella entendería a que se refería, ella asintió y entro en las corrientes de energía buscando los recuerdos de su padre, todo aquello que supiese acerca de Edén, los encontró.

-"Hay un valle siguiendo derecho desde aquí, en ese lugar suelen reunirse los Eidolones, empecemos por ahí" – propuso Shiny.

-"Entonces en marcha" – dijo Golden, Shiny se dirigió de nuevo a la plataforma e hizo arrancar la nave en la dirección que dijo.

"_Ha llegado la hora de despertar, mis queridos sirvientes"_

Mientras se marchaban del lugar, desde el altar por el cual llegaron comenzaron a salir varias grietas que se extendieron a lo largo del extenso bosque asustando a las pequeñas criaturas que habitaban ahí y secando los árboles, el suelo tembló y desde estas emergieron criaturas extrañas, esta vez muy diferentes a las que aparecieron en Equestria, poseían un aura mayor de poder y de muerte.

Continuara.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Encuentros

Los ponys habían llegado a Edén gracias a Shiny que ahora era la nueva Portadora del Elemento del Fulgor, Golden Sun les había aconsejado buscar a los Eidolones para que les ayudaran a combatir a Armagedón, aunque el pegaso tenía una razón más pero sentía que aún no podía decirles. Con la ayuda del Invencible fueron capaces de llegar a ese lugar y ahora estaban en la búsqueda de los Eidolones, se dirigían hacia ese valle al que Silver y sus amigos habían llegado en el pasado, ese lugar resultaba ser un lugar habitual para que se reunieran los seres de ese mundo a descansar.

-"Ya puedo ver el valle" – dijo Shiny, los demás vieron a través del ventanal como más adelante habían algunas montañas y más allá de estas un largo valle que se perdía en la distancia rodeado de muchos lagos y cascadas.

Al pasar la montañas ya estaban sobrevolando el valle, con cuidado Shiny descendió al Invencible que apenas y podía pasar entre las paredes de rocas, al estar a buena altura detuvo la nave. Todos salieron del cuarto de control y se dirigieron hasta la plataforma de transporte el cual lo transporto debajo de la nave, después Shiny hizo brillar su Elemento cubriendo al Invencible con su luz y después desapareció dentro del anillo.

-"Ya estamos aquí, espero que los Eidolones puedan ayudarnos" – dijo Shiny.

-"Eres la hija de Silver, muchos aquí lo conocen bien, eso podría sernos de mucha ayuda" – le dijo Golden.

-"Entonces comencemos a buscarlos" – dijo Candy entusiasmada.

Comenzaron a caminar a través del valle, a sus lados habían ríos y cascadas que mantenían fresco el ambiente, más adelante pasaron un pequeño puente y llegaron a una parte más amplia en donde habían pequeños altares hechos de piedras. Siguieron por un camino hecho de piedras y avanzaron más al interior del valle, por el camino vieron más altares, unos más grandes que otro y muchos de estos descansaban debajo de la sombra de grandes árboles. Decidieron separarse para cubrir más el área, revisaron cada rincón del valle en la búsqueda de los Eidolones que podrían ayudarlos en las futuras batallas, pero para sorpresa de ellos el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

-"¿En dónde están todos?" – se preguntó Speed, se elevó varios metros en el aire para tener mejor visión, miro en todas direcciones hasta donde su vista alcanzo pero solo veía a sus amigos que seguían buscando – "no puedo ver a nadie más que nosotros" – dijo haciendo eco en el valle y los demás lograron escucharlo.

-"Esto es extraño, ya deberíamos habernos topado con algunos Eidolones" – dijo Golden.

-"Me lo había estado preguntando" – le dijo Shiny – "¿cómo es que sabes tanto de Edén?, ¿ya habías estado aquí antes?" – le preguntó.

-"Todo lo que se es gracias a Silver, siempre que visitaban el templo él me hablaba de muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que hizo durante tanto tiempos años, me conto mucho de este lugar, podría decirse que se casi tanto como él sobre Edén" – dejo escapar una sonrisa – "dijo que se sentía feliz de poder hablar conmigo después de tanto tiempo, que no sentía ningún rencor hacia mí".

-"Mi papá siempre decía lo feliz que estaba de haberte liberado de esa maldición, siempre se había sentido culpable por lo que te paso y con eso sintió que se había quitado un gran peso que llevo por tantos años" - le dijo Shiny.

-"El único responsable fui yo, deje que el odio y la venganza me consumieran, si no hubiese sido por Silver yo…" – el sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

-"No te sigas atormentando por eso, ya quedo en el pasado, hiciste cosas malas pero nada de eso fue tu culpa, mi papá lo sabe" – le dijo Shiny sonriendo.

-"Gracias, eres igual a tu padre, ¿lo sabias?".

-"Me lo han dicho muchas veces" – se sonrojo un poco – "si te soy sincera, cuando apareciste frente a nosotros en el templo, no fue miedo lo que sentí al verte, solo había quedado impactada de que mi tío apareciera frente a mí de repente, siempre había querido conocerte".

-"Silver hablaba también mucho de ti, estaba muy feliz de haber conseguido a alguien a quien amar y formar una familia, tu eres su más grande orgullo" – en ese momento sintieron como una conexión se había creado entre los dos, por un momento Shiny creyo que estaba hablando con su padre.

-"¡Chicos!" - levantaron la vista y vieron que Speed volaba hacia ellos, desde distintas direcciones los demás también habían llegado con ellos – "revise gran parte del valle pero no vi a ningún Eidolon" – dijo Speed.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que los encontraríamos aquí" – acuso Quartz a Golden.

-"Yo tampoco sé porque no hay nadie aquí, Silver me dijo que aquí siempre venían los Eidolones a descansar, para mí también es muy extraño" – le dijo al hibrido el cual solo miro a otro lado molesto.

-"No es momento de culpar a nadie de nada, debemos seguir buscando, no podemos rendirnos tan pronto" – le dijo a Quartz.

-"¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora?" – preguntó Dawn.

-"Hay tantos lugares que podríamos revisar pero no tenemos tiempo, este lugar es el centro de todo Edén, la única razón que me dijo Silver por la cual este lugar estuviese desierto seria…" – se quedó mudo al recordar lo que le dijo Silver al respecto – "… que hallan sentido un gran peligro…" – el terror se dibujó en el rostro de todos.

El suelo comenzó a temblar de repente alertándolos, las plantas y árboles de la zona comenzaron a secarse y ellos sabían bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, grietas empezaron a aparecer por todos lados tragándose los altares.

-"¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí!" – gritó Shiny corriendo en dirección contraria de donde empezaron a abrirse las grietas, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que estas también aparecieron en ese camino, intentaron conseguir otros lugares por los cuales poder escapar pero se encontraron con más grietas quienes les cortaron completamente el paso.

-"Has aparecer al Invencible" – le dijo Dizzy a Shiny.

-"No podría concentrarme con tantos temblores" – dijo Shiny.

-"No creí que invadiera tan rápido a Edén" – dijo Golden.

Desde todas las grietas emergieron esas extrañas criaturas que los atacaron constantemente en Equestria, una gran cantidad de estas aparecieron y en poco tiempo los habían rodeado sin dejarles oportunidad de escapar.

-"Esto no es bueno, nada bueno" – decía Candy con miedo, las criaturas solo se les quedaron viendo fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-"¿Por qué no nos atacan?" - se preguntó Dawn.

-"Solo los están reteniendo para que yo pueda encargarme de ustedes" – escucharon una gruesa voz proveniente de más atrás de las criaturas, estas se movieron abriendo un camino por el cual vieron como algo se acercaba hacia ellos, era algo que nunca antes habían visto, una criatura cuadrúpeda con largas garras y colmillo de color rojo, lo más extraño era que desde su espalda salía la mitad del cuerpo de una especie de humanoide, tenía tres largos cuernos, unas alas puntiagudas y además sostenía una larga espada, era incluso más grande que Spike, casi el doble.

-"¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?" – se preguntó Quartz aterrado, la criatura al ver el miedo en sus rostros rio.

-"Solo una de las armas de destrucción creadas por el gran destructor Armagedón, soy Arma Artema" – dijo la criatura blandiendo su espada – "he sido enviado a esta tierra para destruir toda vida en ella, prepararlo todo para la llegada del gran destructor para que desaparezca este mundo por completo".

-"¿Artema?" - se preguntó Golden – "no creo que sea una coincidencia".

-"Mis sirvientes me han dicho que han estado persiguiendo a unos pequeños ponys últimamente, estos al parecer siempre lograban escapar, me pregunto si serán ustedes" – seguía riendo – "llegue hasta aquí siguiendo una gran fuente de energía" – miro el anillo en la oreja de Shiny – "me pregunto en donde habrás conseguido eso, pequeña" – apunto su espada hacia Shiny – "entrégamelo ahora mismo" – la boca del cuerpo de abajo rugió con fuerza, los ponys no podían moverse de lo aterrados que estaban.

-"Tranquilícense, no permitan que los invada el miedo" – les dijo Golden en el inútil intento de calmarlos.

-"¿Cómo podríamos no estar asustados?" – le preguntó Dawn la cual temblaba de miedo.

-"El miedo de los inocentes, no hay nada más gratificante que eso" – dijo Arma Artema, se acercó más a ellos levantando su espada – "su hora ha llegado" – levanto lo más que pudo su espada, se quedó observando por unos segundos como el miedo de los ponys crecía, mientras volvía a reír deja caer su espada sobre ellos, Golden deseaba ayudarlos pero solo siendo un proyección del anillo no podría hacer nada, se sentía muy impotente.

Un destello brillo cortando el aire y solo se escuchó el sonido del metal contra otro, frente a los ponys apareció un ser cubierto casi por completo por manto rojo, frente al Arma Artema una figura humanoide de su mismo tamaño había detenido su ataque con dos espadas, esta presencia poseía ocho brazos y en cada mano sostenía una espada diferente, Artema retrocedió al ver que este había lanzados más cortes con el resto de sus espadas.

-"¿Quién eres?" – le preguntó Artema apunando su espada hacia la figura que detuvo su ataque.

-"Alguien que viene a ayudar" – respondió este con un tono serio, volteo a mirar a los ponys detrás de él – "quédense cerca de mí" – noto que las criaturas que los rodaban lo atacaron todas a la vez.

Se cubrió de su manto rojo y como si fuese un fantasma pasó entre las líneas de los atacantes a una gran velocidad, casi al mismo tiempo volvió al mismo lugar entre los ponys y el Arma, todas las criaturas cayeron hechas pedazos debido a múltiples cortes en sus cuerpos, lo curioso fue que estas no se regeneraban como ellos habían presenciado anteriormente.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" – le preguntó Shiny.

-"Un conocido de tu padre" – le respondió este.

-"Tendré que deshacerme de ti yo mismo" – dijo Artema acercándose a él.

-"Será en otro momento" – volvió a cubrirse con su manto pero esta vez cubriendo también a los ponys y al igual que como Gilgamesh apareció todos desaparecieron dejando solo a Artema.

Este molesto por haberlos dejado escapar rugió con fuerza con ambos cuerpos y lanzo un fuerte corte a un lado de él, su ataque dejo un inmenso corte en el suelo que se extendió por las paredes rocosas y llego más allá del valle.

-"Nos volveremos a encontrar" – dijo con furia, cargo todas sus patas y dio un gran salto que llegando hasta lo alto de las rocas haciendo que el suelo temblara, siguió saltando hasta desaparecer de la vista.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento habían llegado a esa cueva, en un instante estaban en el valle y ahora en ese lugar oscuro y frio, aunque por el lugar habían algunos cristales que emanaban un luz muy brillante los cuales les permitían ver, solo estaban ellos en ese lugar, una gran sensación de alivio los invadió a saber que habían logrado escapar de una horrible muerte, pero por sus mentes paso la imagen de ese ser y no evitaron sentir de nuevo un poco de miedo, cerca de ellos apareció aquel sujeto del manto rojo que los había salvado, intimidados mantuvieron un poco la distancia.

-"No tengan miedo, no les hare daño" – dijo él.

-"Responde, ¿quién eres?" - volvió a preguntar Shiny – "¿y cómo conoces a mi padre?".

-"Durante un tiempo fui quien entreno a tu padre cuando solía venir a este mundo, siempre me impresiono lo rápido que aprendía el arte del combate, llegue a respetarlo como un guerrero" – se arrodillo ante Shiny lo cual la impresiono – "los Eidolones siempre sabemos lo que sucede en su mundo, tu padre y mis compañeros están en peligro, será un honor para mí ayudarlos en esta batalla" – extendió sus ocho brazos con sus espadas y las clavo todas en el suelo frente a Shiny – "ahora mi espada es tuya, soy Gilgamesh, maestro de las armas" – agacho su cabeza, Shiny ahora estaba más impresionada, primero Arma Artema los había atacado, después Gilgamesh los salva de una muerte segura y ahora se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, muchas cosas extrañas e increíbles les estaban ocurriendo muy seguido últimamente.

-"Parece que ya hemos encontrado a quien nos ayude" – dijo Speed emocionado.

-"Pero no será suficiente conmigo" – dijo Gilgamesh – "el poder de Armagedón es demasiado grande como para que yo pueda enfrentarlo solo, necesitamos la ayuda de mas Eidolones".

-"Estuvimos buscándolos por todo el valle pero no encontramos a nadie" – dijo Dawn – "y ahora con esa cosa que nos atacó andando por ahí nos tomara más trabajo encontrarlos".

-"La mayoría de los Eidolones no nacieron para el combate, ellos sintieron ese horrible poder que se aproximaba y se escondieron" – explicaba Gilgamesh – "los más fuertes se encargan de protegerlos".

-"¿Y sabes en donde se encuentran escondidos?" - preguntó Golden.

-"Existen mucho lugares seguros en Edén, el más cercano se encuentra en lo más profundo del valle en donde estábamos, dentro del templo de Madeen" – respondió el Eidolon.

-"Pero si yo revise todo el valle y no vi nada parecido a un templo" – dijo Speed.

-"Los templos se mantienen escondidos ante cualquier extraño, solo un Eidolon puede encontrarlos o alguien con el consentimiento de uno" – dijo Gilgamesh – "los llevare ante ellos, pero no puedo asegurarles que muchos quieran ayudarnos, ustedes son extraños en este mundo" – miro a Shiny – "aunque tal vez la hija de Silver pueda convencerlos, todos aquí conocen su historia y todo lo que ha hecho por ambos mundos" – ya era la segunda vez que había escuchado eso hoy, en efecto ella sabía que su padre paso mucho tiempo en ese mundo y muchos lo conocían, además esa fue exactamente la misma razón por la cual Gilgamesh quiso ayudarlos.

-"Mi padre en verdad que es increíble" – dijo Shiny sonriendo.

-"Más de lo que puedas imaginar" – dijo Gilgamesh mientras se levantaba y recogía sus espadas y las guardaba – "debemos irnos, tenemos que aprovechar el momento mientras Artema nos busca fuera del valle, quédense juntos" – dicho eso ya sabían a los que se refería, de nuevo los cubrió con su manto transportándolos a otro lugar.

Esta vez, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron de vuelta en el valle, solo que más profundo de lo que ellos habían llegado, frente a ellos otro alto muro de rocas y detrás y gran rio, se encontraban al final del camino que pasaba a través del valle.

-"Recuerdo este lugar" – hablo Speed – "me había regresado cuando llegue aquí al ver que el camino terminaba" – los presentes vieron confusos a Gilgamesh quien se mantenía mirando fijamente a las rocas.

-"A veces tienes que ver más allá de lo que ven tus ojos" – dijo Gilgamesh y camino hasta la pared rocosa posando una de sus manos sobre esta, los demás seguían sin entender lo que hacía.

Mientras seguía posando su mano sobre la roca cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, comenzó a murmurar algo en una lengua que ellos no entendieron. Poco tiempo después vieron que el muro se empezaba a mover, las rocas se movían hacia los lados como si el mismo muro se estuviese abriendo, notaron algo mientras las rocas seguían moviéndose, era una enorme puerta, ante ellos había aparecido la entrada al templo de Madeen.

-"Eso fue increíble" – dijo Dizzy impresionado.

-"Entren rápido, las puertas volverán a desaparecer una vez que estemos dentro" – les dijo Gilgamesh.

Usando todas sus manos empujo las grandes puertas y estas se abrieron con un sonido fuerte dando a entender que eran muy antiguas, el interior estaba completamente oscuro, Gilgamesh sin dudar entro y los ponys apurados lo siguieron de cerca. Una vez todos dentro las puertas se cerraron haciendo el mismo sonido, desde afuera podían escuchar como las rocas volvían a moverse ocultando de nuevo las puertas.

Al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraron, frente a ellos se iluminaron dos líneas de columnas con antorchas en las puntas de estas hasta el fondo de la cámara, al final podían ver un gigantesco trono el cual estaba vacío.

-"Este lugar es inmenso" – dijo Quartz.

-"Si pero... no veo a nadie aquí" – dijo Dawn mirando hacia todos lados, las antorchas lograban iluminar todo el lugar aunque fuese muy grande, no había nadie más que ellos.

-"¿Algún otro acertijo, amigo?" – le preguntó Speed a Gilgamesh, este no le respondió sino que comenzó a caminar en dirección al trono, los ponys lo siguieron de cerca.

-"¿Hay algún cuarto secrete en este lugar?" – preguntó Shiny.

-"Podría decirse" – respondió Gilgamesh.

Al llegar frente al trono se fijaron que incluso Gilgamesh al lado de este se veía pequeño, ellos nunca habían vista a Madeen pero ya podían imaginarse lo grande que era.

-"He regresado" – dijo Gilgamesh hacia el trono, los demás se preguntaron si le hablaba al trono.

Desde la base del trono las rocas también se movieron hacia un lado mostrando un gran pasadizo que bajaba por unas escaleras, el interior estaba iluminado por varias antorchas que seguían a todo lo largo de pasadizo, Gilgamesh antes de avanzar se volteó a verlos.

-"Te aconsejo que vuelvas a dentro del anillo" – le dijo a Golden.

-"¿Hay algún problema?" – preguntó el pegaso mirando serio a Gilgamesh.

-"Todos los Eidolones saben acerca de ti, el pegaso que fue consumido por la oscuridad y casi llevo a ambos mundos a la oscuridad eterna" – le dijo el Eidolon a lo que Golden reacciono nervioso – "podras haber sido purificado pero muchos aquí te guardan rencor".

-"¿Qué hay de ti?" – le preguntó de nuevo Golden aun nervioso.

-"Simplemente no me importa, pero podrías causar que los demás Eidolones no quieran ayudarnos, deberías seguir mi consejo" – los presentes no sabían que decir al respecto en especial Shiny, ella quería defender a su tío pero sabía que en parte Gilgamesh tenía razón.

-"Bien" – dijo Golden de mala gana, el anillo brillo y este volvió a su interior.

-"Síganme" – dijo Gilgamesh y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

-"Golden… lo siento…" – dijo Shiny sintiéndose mal por no decir nada, suspiro profundamente y siguió a Gilgamesh seguida de los demás.

El pasadizo también era inmenso, Gilgamesh podía caminar bien por el sin necesidad de agacharse, se empezaron a escuchar muchas voces desde el fondo de este llamando la atención de los ponys. En poco tiempo llegaron hasta al final de las escaleras, caminaron un poca más pasando por un gran umbral llegando a una cámara incluso más grande que en donde estaba en trono de Madeen, en el lugar se encontraban cientos de Eidolones de muchas formas y tamaños, los más pequeños los notaron y se ocultaron detrás de los más grandes los cuales los cubrían.

-"No tengan miedo, no son nuestros enemigos" – hablo Gilgamesh a todos los presentes, aunque eso no pareció calmar a los pequeños Eidolones – "he traído conmigo a la hija de Silver" – anuncio este haciéndose a un lado y señalando con uno de sus brazos a la pegaso que estaba detrás de él.

Todos los Eidolones presentes se quedaron callados cuando escucharon lo que dijo, todos se quedaron viendo a la joven pegaso y esta solo se sintió apenada.

-_"¿La hija de Silver?"_ – fue la pregunta que circulo por todos los Eidolones, todos los que se escondían se asomaron para verla fijamente, con su color y el anillo en su oreja en verdad le daba un gran parecido con su padre, todos se acercaron curiosos para verla más de cerca.

-"Parece que ahora eres famosa" – bromeo Speed detrás de ella, casi en un instante se vio rodeada de todos ellos quienes saltaban felices a su alrededor y otros solo se mantuvieron a la distancia mientras sonreían.

-"Es un placer conocerlos a todos" – dijo apenada forzando una sonrisa, los pequeños saltaban sobre ella y algunos se subieron a su lomo acariciando su cabello.

-"Por favor, compórtense" – se escuchó una voz femenina entre los Eidolones, abriéndose camino entre ellos frente a ella llego una Eidolon con forma de ave de color verde claro y con varias líneas por todo su cuerpo de un verde más oscuro, tenía una apariencia extraña, como si todo su cuerpo fuese un velo, era un poco más pequeña que Gilgamesh – "déjenla respirar".

-"Quetzal" – dijo Gilgamesh a modo de saludo.

-"Has regresado, Gilgamesh" – dijo ella, los pequeños Eidolones que rodeaban a Shiny se apartaron de ella para que Quetzal la pudiese ver con más detalle – "también tienes un aura muy parecida a la de tu padre, Shiny".

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" - se preguntó la pegaso.

-"Como te había dicho antes, los Eidolones sabemos todo lo que ocurre en su mundo, sabemos de ti desde el momento en que naciste" – le explico Gilgamesh.

-"¿Y a que debemos el honor de su visita?" – le preguntó Quetzal a Shiny.

-"Hemos venido a pedirles ayuda a los Eidolones, queremos salvar a nuestros padres y para eso debemos enfrentarnos a Armagedón" – le dijo Shiny, Quetzal no pudo ocultar su impresión al escuchar ese nombre.

-"No tienen idea de a lo que se enfrentan" – le dijo la Eidolon a Shiny – "es mejor que se vayan, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer" – se dio media vuelta para irse.

-"Por favor necesitamos de su ayuda" – Shiny intento convencerla.

-"Ninguno de nosotros seriamos capaces de enfrentarnos a ese monstruo y sobrevivir, su poder es demasiado grande, hemos hecho todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a los más indefensos, no los abandonaremos" – explico ella.

-"Sus sirviente ya han llegado a Edén, los atacaron en el valle" – dijo Gilgamesh a lo que Quetzal se sorprendió.

-"También viene a destruir a Edén, tarde o temprano tendrán que luchar contra él" – le dijo Shiny.

-"Solo los antiguos tuvieron el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo y todos perecieron, nosotros solo podemos defendernos, no seriamos de gran ayuda" – dijo Quetzal deprimida.

-"Si todos los Eidolones que podamos luchar nos unimos tendríamos una oportunidad" – dijo Gilgamesh.

-"Eso no quiere decir que podamos ser capaces de derrotarlo" – dijo Quetzal.

-"El tiempo se nos agota, es mejor tomar una decisión ahora mismo" – le dijo Gilgamesh, Quetzal se mantuvo pensativa sobre el asunto, lo que más deseaba ella era proteger a los más pequeños pero tampoco quería permitir que Edén fuese destruida.

Desde el pasillo por el cual llegaron escucharon un fuerte estruendo, como si algo hubiese hecho explosión y además escucharon un fuerte rugido el cual reconocieron al instante.

-"Ya está aquí" – dijo Gilgamesh alarmado – "quédense con ellos, yo me ocupare de él" – comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras.

-"¿Podrás con el tú solo?" – le preguntó Shiny.

-"Lo averiguare muy pronto" – le respondió el para después dejar el lugar, los rugidos seguían escuchándose con fuerza desde la cámara del trono.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" – se preguntó Dizzy.

-"Nosotros tampoco seriamos capaces de hacerle frente" – dijo Dawn.

-"Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que pueda derrotarlo" – dijo Candy pisando fuerte el suelo, odiaba sentirse como una inútil.

-"Quisiera poder darle su merecido a ese monstruo, golpearlo tan fuerte que jamás querrá molestarnos de nuevo" – dijo Quartz echando humo por la nariz

-"No eres el único" – dijo Speed.

-"Nosotros los protegeremos, dejen que Gilgamesh se encargue de esto" – les dijo Quetzal.

-"No hemos llegado tan lejos para quedarnos atrás y dejarles todo el trabajo" – dijo Shiny molesta, entonces salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Gilgamesh.

-"¡Shiny!" – gritaron sus amigos preocupados, pero ella no se detuvo.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" – le dijo Golden apareciendo a su lado.

-"Voy a luchar por nuestros mundos, ¿qué crees que parece?" – contesto ella.

-"Esto es una locura, aun no estas lista para este tipo de batallas" - intento hacerla entrar en razón.

-"No lo sabremos hasta que lo intente" – dijo ella sin hacer caso a su advertencia, mientras más se acercaba los rugidos de Artema se escuchaban más fuertes, aunque sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de poder hacer algo contra ese monstruo no tenía intenciones de quedarse escondida, sentía que debía hacerlo por sus padres.

Continuara.

* * *

Se que estos capítulos han estado algo flojos pero a aparir de ahora comenzaran las buenas batallas y les prometo que las disfrutaran, saludos.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

El despertar

Arma Artema había encontrado y destruido la entrada al templo de Madeen, todavía enojado por haber dejado escapar a los ponys comenzó a destruir todo a su paso con gran furia, su espada centellaba de un lado a otro cortando como si nada a los pilares de la sala, los cortes dejaban profundas grietas en las paredes y el techo, todo eso provocaba que el lugar comenzara a derrumbarse.

-"Sé que están aquí, puedo sentir la energía del Elemento" – decía Artema mientras seguía destruyendo todo a su paso – "no podrán esconderse para siempre, tarde o temprano los encontrare".

Siguió causando más daños al lugar mientras avanzaba hasta el fondo del templo, al final logro divisar el enorme trono y se quedó observándolo.

-"Me hubiera gustado luchar contra el gran guardián de los Eidolones" – levanto su espada apuntando en dirección al trono – "es una lástima" – alzo sus espada con intensión de cortar el trono, desde el suelo vio como un manto roso se lanzaba contra el seguido de un destello, se escuchó el acero chocar y a la vez Artema retrocedió mientras bloqueaba el a su atacante.

-"Ya has causado muchos problemas" – dijo Gilgamesh forzando su espada haciéndolo retroceder.

-"Justo a ti quería encontrar" – rugió Artema repeliendo el ataque de Gilgamesh haciéndolo retroceder, ambos tomaron cierta distancia esperando a ver quién hacia el primer movimiento.

-"Acabare con esto rápido" – dijo Gilgamesh retirando su manto y mostrando sus ocho brazos cada uno sosteniendo una espada de forma diferente, entonces se lanzó al ataque.

Gilgamesh se adelantó lanzando cortes en muchas direcciones con todas sus espadas, demostró ser muy rápido en todos sus ataques, Artema por su parte parecía no tener muchos problemas para repelerlos igualando su velocidad, además de usar su espada para bloquear los ataques también usaba su otra garra, resultaba ser también muy resistente. Los destellos bailaban y el metal sonaba con estruendo, el cuerpo inferior de Artema lo atacaba también con sus garras y colmillo pero Gilgamesh usando todos sus brazos tenía una gran ofensiva y defensiva.

-"Poseo las armas más poderosas de Edén" – dijo Gilgamesh, se apartó de Artema unos metros, junto las ocho espadas en el centro de su pecho y estas empezaron a vibrar y a iluminarse – "no puedo perder" – la luz se extendió cubriendo su cuerpo y a gran velocidad corrió hacia Artema lanzando cortes a una mayor velocidad que antes.

Artema sorprendido retrocedió cubriéndose con su espada, Gilgamesh antes de impactar contra el desaprecio y apareció a un lado de él, apenas le dio tiempo de bloquear algunos de sus ataque, otros lograron hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo. Así estuvo por un tiempo acorralándolo casi sin dejarle oportunidad de reaccionar, el cuerpo de Artema ya estaba muy herido y parecía que ya no podría soportar por más tiempo, un corte le causó una gran herida en una de sus patas haciendo que cayera a un lado, Gilgamesh sabía que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, mientras este intentaba levantarse volvió a colocar las espadas en su pecho, estas se iluminaron de nuevo pero esta vez se estaban fusionando formando una sola gran espada, sosteniéndola en una de sus manos derechas se preparaba para el último ataque.

-"El poder de esta espada solo puede ser sobrepasado por la Zantetsuken, no hay manera de que puedas sobrevivir a este ataque" – se cubrió de nuevo por la luz de la espada y corrió a gran velocidad hacia Artema, este aún no se levantaba y estaba por recibir ese poderoso ataque.

Un sonido sordo inundo la sala y después solo hubo silencio, Gilgamesh permaneció de pie frente a Artema mientras su espada parecía haberlo atravesado, pero la impresión del Eidolon decía otra cosa.

-"Eres tan ingenuo como aparentas" – le dijo Artema, este ya estaba completamente de pie frente a Gilgamesh, la espada del Eidolon nunca lo había alcanzado ya que este la había atrapado con su garra derecha y la mantenía bien sujetada, Gilgamesh no podía moverla.

-"Imposible…" – dijo Gilgamesh forzando la espada pero Artema no la soltaba.

-"Soy un Arma de destrucción, jamás serás capaz de vencerme, nuestra diferencia de poder es muy grande" – le dijo Artema.

Con su espada impacto con fuerza la de Gilgamesh rompiéndola en pedazos dejando impactado al Eidolon, luego la boca de la parte inferior de su cuerpo se abrió y comenzó a cargar energía, Gilgamesh se apartó rápidamente justo en el momento en que este libero una ráfaga de disparos logrando esquivar la mayoría aunque algunos lograron quemar parte de su ropa, mantuvo cierta distancia mientras aún estaba sorprendido de que su arma más poderosa haya sido destruida tan fácilmente.

El cuerpo de Artema se cubrió de una extraña aura y comenzó a regenerar todos los cortes que le había causado Gilgamesh, su espada estaba absorbiendo esa energía y se ilumino.

-"Ya he perdió demasiado tiempo" – dijo Artema cargando contra Gilgamesh.

-"Por favor escucha lo que te digo, esta una muy mala idea" – Golden aun intentaba convencer a Shiny de regresar con los demás, habían llegado a la entrada del pasaje secreto por el cual habían bajado al refugio pero este está cerrado.

-"Mis padres cuentan conmigo" – decía Shiny mientras golpeaba con sus cascos la pared de roca que bloqueaba la entrada – "quiero ser tan fuerte como ellos y no lo lograre quedándome atrás" – goleaba con más fuerza pero esta no cedía.

-"¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer en tu estado actual?" – la pregunta de Golden hizo que dejara de golpear la pared.

-"No lo sé..." – bajo la cabeza.

-"Solo lograras que te maten, ese monstruo no es algo que puedas enfrentar, mejor dejemos que Gilgamesh se encargue de esto".

-"Pero yo…" – sintió un fuerte temblor del otro lado de la pared, los temblores siguieron uno tras otros mientras ella retrocedía sin saber que pasaba del otro lado.

-"Todavía tienes tiempo, regresa con los demás" – le dijo Golden, Shiny empezaba a consideras su consejo y comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Los temblores se sintieron más fuertes y de un momento a otro la pared que estaba frente a Shiny estallo en pedazos levantando mucho polvo, retrocedió un poco más mientras tocia debido al polvo y espero hasta que este se empezara a disipar, frente a ella se encontraba un muy malherido Gilgamesh sin poder moverse, presa del miedo sus cascos no respondieron.

-"¡Shiny, reacciona!" – le gritaba Golden – "¡debemos irnos ahora!".

Logro escuchar lo que le dijo Golden y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero de entre el humo que aún no se había dispersado por completo salió una enorme garra que la atrajo hacia la sala y la arrojo lejos hasta casi la entrada del templo, tardo un poco en recuperarse del golpe y se estaba levantando mientras tambaleaba un poco.

-"Esta vez no escaparas" – escucho esa horrible voz frente a ella, una espada estaba muy cerca de su cuello y quien la sostenía era el mismo Artema – "ni se te ocurra moverte" – la tomo del cuello y la levanto haciéndole presión, miró fijamente el anillo en la oreja de Shiny – "un ser tan insignificante con un objeto tan poderoso" – desde el anillo se materializo Golden quedando entre Artema y Shiny.

-"¡Suelta a Shiny ahora mismo!" – le grito el pegaso intentado enfrentarlo, él sabía que en esa forma no podía hacer nada pero no se quedaría escondido viendo como lastimaban a su sobrina.

-"Interesante tu forma actual, Ragnarok" – dijo Artema riendo, ese nombre le trajo terribles recuerdos a Golden.

-"¿Co… como sabes ese nombre…?" – le preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-"Todos los que estuvimos sellados durante mucho tiempo también sentíamos y veíamos todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, cada desastre, cada batalla, cada guerra, todo" – explicaba el – "y tú no eres la excepción, el dragón oscuro que casi cubre al mundo por una oscuridad eterna, puedo sentir restos de el en tu interior" – se rio.

-"¡Cállate!" - gritó Golden – "¡mi alma ya fue purificada, aquel monstruo que fui una vez ya no existe!".

-"Ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto, un odio que ha existido por tanto tiempo no puede ser borrado tan facilmente" – dijo Artema, Golden se quedó callado viéndolo con mucha ira – "ahora desaparece de mis vista" – desde su garra libero una pequeña descargar que cubrió todo el cuerpo de Shiny llegando hasta el anillo, esto brillo de una manera extraña y obligo a Golden a volver a su interior.

Artema clavo su espada en el suelo y la garra con la cual la sostenía la llevo hasta la oreja de Shiny para arrancarle el anillo, ella apenas podía respirar y no podía moverse, pero cuando estuvo por tomarlo el anillo lo repelió con una fuerte descarga de energía que lo hizo retroceder soltando a Shiny cayendo esta al suelo.

-"Los antiguos pensaron en todo al hacer esos Elementos, me tomara tiempo tomar su poder" – dijo Artema, se dirigió a tomar de nuevo a Shiny para intentar de nuevo quitarle el anillo.

-"¡Detente ahí!" – escucho una pequeña voz detrás de él, al voltearse vio como los amigos de Shiny se encontraban detrás suyo, el miedo podía verse en sus rostros pero hacían todo lo posible para verse calmados – "¡suelta a nuestra amiga!" – gritó Candy otra vez.

-"Todos ustedes son unas criaturas tan insignificantes" – les dijo Artema – "ninguno de ustedes, hagan lo que hagan jamás podrán ganar, entiéndanlo de una vez" – tomo su espada y la saco del suelo apuntándola hacia ellos – "criaturas como ustedes solo deberían desaparecer" – cargo energía en su espada, los ponys retrocedieron un poco sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para detenerlo, Artema levanto su espada y la dejo caer con fuerza liberando un poderoso corte de energía que se dirigía hacia ellos, cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor y solo escucharon algunas rocas cayendo cerca de ellos, pero no sintieron nada.

-"Ustedes sí que son un problema" – escucharon una voz femenina muy familiar, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron a Quetzal frente a ellos, ella había creado una espacie de escucho y el ataque solo siguió de largo sin dañarlos – "regresen al refugio, me encargare de salvar a Shiny" – les dijo Quetzal.

-"Aquel patético Eidolon no pudo hacer nada contra mí, ¿qué podrás hacer tu?" – le dijo Artema a Quetzal apuntándola con su espada.

-"No deberías subestimarme" – dijo Quetzal, su cuerpo se cubrió de descargas eléctrica, por algunos segundos estuvo concentrándolas en su cuerpo y después lanzo un gran relámpago directo hasta Artema, este bloqueo su ataque con su espada pero las descargar eléctricas se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo paralizándolo haciendo que apartara su espada y recibiera todo el impacto causándole muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo, cuando el ataque se cesó solo quedo un Artema todo quemado cubierto de humo.

-"¡Increíble, lo derroto!" – grito Speed de emoción detrás de Quetzal.

-"Les dije que regresaran, esta cosa no caerá tan fácilmente" – les dijo Quetzal a los ponys.

-"Parece que no eres tan patética como pareces" – rio Artema, las quemaduras comenzaron a desaparecer mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba de nuevo, eso los sorprendió bastante – "ahora es mi turno" – corrió hacia ella enfundandu su espada mientras Quetzal se preparaba para esa dura batalla, los ponys se quedaron más atrás de ella preocupados por su amiga, Shiny por su parte se aun encontraba inconsciente desde que Artema la dejo caer.

"_Debes despertar, tu lucha apenas ha empezado"_

-_"¿Quién eres?"_ – preguntó Shiny al escuchar un eco en su cabeza, no era capaz de ver nada y eso la estaba asustando – _"no puedo ver nada, ¿qué me has hecho?"._

"_Esta es tu mente, solo piénsalo y podrás ver"_

-_"¿Mi mente?" _– aun con preguntar hizo lo que dijo, logro abrir los ojos y se fijo que estaba en un amplio campo de flores con un cielo azul sobre ella y un radiante sol, una suave brisa movía su cabello y eso la hacía sentir muy relajada – "¿en dónde estoy?"– preguntó a la nada.

"_En donde todo comenzó"_

De pronto el sol se oscureció por completo, el cielo se tornó rojo y todas las flores se secaron en un instante, el suelo tembló con fuerza y por todas partes de abrieron grietas, desde estas comenzaron a salir las mismas criaturas con las cuales se habían encontrado antes. Asustada intento huir pero estaban por todas partes, cuando creía que ya la habían atrapado cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, aunque nunca ocurrió nada, solo escuchaba las fuertes pisadas de esas criaturas marchar alrededor suyo, decidió abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que ni si quiera la habían notado, además que pasaban a través de ella como si fuese un fantasma.

"_En este lugar ocurrió la primera guerra por el destino del mundo, cuando Armagedón nos atacó sin piedad"_

En los cielos vio pasar volando a cientos de alicornios y ella los veía asombrada, las únicas alicornios que aún seguían vivos eran las Princesas Celestia, Luna y su sobrina Cadence, nunca creyó que vería más de ellos. Estos estaban librando una feroz batalla contra las criaturas de tierra, al principio parecían tener la ventaja pero los superaban en gran número, eran cientos contra miles.

"_Por el bien de ambos mundos nosotros nos sumamos a la batalla"_

Se vieron muchas explosiones en donde estaban los enemigos, logro ver a varios seres extraños de distintas formas quienes también estaban luchando contra las criaturas de tierra.

-"¿Esos son Eidolones?" – preguntó Shiny aún más sorprendida.

"_Nuestro poder superaba incluso al de los alicornios, fuimos vitales en esa guerra"_

Shiny noto en el cielo a dos alicornios en particular que luchaban juntos, un alicornio de color azul con una melena del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuro, su Cutie Mark era una nebulosa, la otra alicornio era de color blanco con una melena dorada, su Cutie Mark era un sistema solar, ambos usaban grandes coronas, por un momento creyó ver a las Princesas de Canterlot.

"_Los reyes lucharon con mucho valor, fue un gran honor para nosotros haber luchado junto a ellos"_

En medio del enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos una especie de meteorito cayo con fuerza en el campo de batallas, rodeado de una espesa niebla negra apareció una figura cubierto por un manto negro, la niebla se esparció por todos lados atrapando y consumiendo a muchos alicornios, el resto de ellos y los Eidolones lo atacaban a distancia mientras la niebla se seguía esparciendo.

"_Se sacrificó mucho ese día"_

Al final solamente quedaban los reyes alicornios y los Eidolones, alrededor de los reyes aparecieron seis joyas de distintos colores y tres de los Eidolones portaban tres anillos iguales al que Shiny usaba, con la energía de estos objetos cubrieron a ese ser oscuro y lo desvanecieron por completo, pero la niebla todavía los rodeaba y también terminaron siendo consumidos por ella, al poseer una energía muy pura solamente quedaron sus objetos mágicos.

"_Los Elementos fueron la clave de nuestra victoria, aunque eso significara dar nuestras vidas para ello"_

Shiny no sabía que decir, había presenciado un momento en la historia del mundo que nadie más que estuviese vivo hubiese visto, la escena cambio completamente y ahora regreso a la sala del trono del templo de Madeen, se encontraba flotando en el aire viendo como Quetzal atacaba a Artema mientras mantenía la distancia, este causaba grandes destrozos con sus ataques y la Eidolon apenas y podía esquivarlos, también vio cerca de los escombros del trono a sus amigos detrás de unas rocas.

-_"¡Chicos estoy aquí!" _\- les gritó pero estos no parecían escucharle, siguió llamándolos pero siempre era el mismo resultado, por un momento noto que estaba suspendida en el aire sin siquiera estar volando, entonces bajo la vista y entro en pánico, se vio a ella misma tirada en el suelo completamente inmóvil – _"¿estoy muerta?"_ – se preguntó.

_-"No te preocupes, no estas muerta" _– todos en la sala se quedaron congelados y frente a ella apareció una enorme figura cubierta completamente por un manto gris – _"solo estas en un plano distinto a ellos"._

-_"¿Fuiste tú quien me mostro todo eso?" -_ le preguntó Shiny – _"¿eres uno de esos Eidolones que lucharon junto a los alicornios?"._

_-"Así es, soy uno de los que se conocen como los Antiguos, Griever," –_ le dijo la figura – _"fuimos nosotros quienes creamos los Elementos del Equilibrio" – _eso la impresiono aún más de todo lo que había visto hace unos momentos, ella sabía que debieron haber sido muy poderosos para haberlos creado.

_-"Pero ustedes deberían estar muertos" – _le dijo Shiny.

-_"Ante ti solo vez una pequeña porción de lo que fui, la poca energía que quedo de mi es lo que me permite hablar contigo, fuimos despertados cuando Armagedón se liberó de su prisión, fue un hechizo que hicimos en caso de que eso pasara" –_ explico Griever.

-_"Pero no podrán luchar contra él en ese estado"_ – dijo Shiny.

_-"No despertamos para enfrentarnos a Armagedón, lo hicimos para guiarlos a ustedes"_.

_-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – _se preguntó Shiny.

-_"Ustedes seis han heredado un gran poder, la capacidad para enfrentar a este poderoso enemigo, desde que nacieron siempre ha sido su destino" – _decía el Eidolon, Shiny sentía como una nueva energía cubría su cuerpo y la hacía sentir mucho más fuerte, a través de su mente pasaron imágenes de cada batalla que tuvieron sus padres y adquiría toda su experiencia, la figura comenzaba a desaparecer y el tiempo volvía lentamente a su curso, sentía que su cuerpo la llamaba mientras se iluminaba.

"_Regresa a la batalla, ven a verme cuando todo haya terminado"_

Artema sostenía con una de sus garras a Quetzal la cual se encontraba muy herida, la lanzo con fuerza contra uno de los muros del lugar golpeándose fuertemente con este y luego cayó al suelo. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba Shiny para quitarle el anillo de una vez por todas, en su camino los amigos de Shiny se colocaron frente a él para intentar protegerla.

-"No lo permitiremos" – dijo Candy desafiándolo.

-"¡Apártense de mi camino!" – gritó Artema muy molesto levantando su espada sobre ellos.

-"¡No los lastimes!" – escucharon todos los presentes e hizo que Artema detuviese su ataque, los ponys se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Shiny parada detrás de ellos, esta miraba enojada a Artema.

-"¡Shiny!" – gritó Speed feliz, la pegaso camino a través de ellos hasta quedar frente a Artema.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" – le preguntó Dawn.

-"Ese tipo es muy peligroso, aléjate de él" – le dijo Dizzy preocupado, aunque ella no les respondió.

-"¿Tienes algo que decirme, pequeño insecto?" – le preguntó Artema a la pegaso mientras reía.

-"Ya he tenido suficiente de ti, no dejare que sigas lastimando a mis amigos" – le dijo Shiny seria.

-"Esos Eidolones también creyeron que podían vencerme pero eran demasiado débiles" – cargo energía en su espada y la levanto nuevamente – "y tú no eres la excepción" – la dejo caer sobre ella mientras sus amigos corrían hacia ella aunque no llegarían a tiempo.

-"Yo tengo una ventaja" – dijo Shiny sonriendo, su Elemento brillo con una intensidad superior a las veces anteriores cegando a Artema obligándolo a retroceder mientras se cubría los ojos, sus amigos también se cubrieron los ojos y se preguntaban que sucedía.

Cuando su anillo dejo de brillar todos se asombraron cuando vieron a Shiny, su cuerpo había crecido ahora siendo tal alta como su padre, el anillo en su oreja había desaparecido y ahora tenía un colgante con forma de una delgada cadena plateada el cual sujetaba una gema ovalada de color blanco.

-"¿Shiny?" - preguntó Quartz – "¿eres tú?".

-"Claro que soy yo" – respondió ella volteando hacia ellos.

-"¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" – le preguntó Speed, en eso Artema se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba Shiny.

-"Les explicare luego, primero me encargare de él" – le dijo Shiny y volteo hacia Artema viendo cómo se dirigía hacia ella.

Shiny prepare se preparó cargando sus cascos para da un salto, las puntas de sus pezuñas comenzaron a brillar rodeándose de energía, cuando Artema llego a ella lanzo un corte horizontal, Shiny libero la energía que había cargado y dio un gran salto pasando sobre la espada y llegando a a una altura cerca de su rostro, de nuevo sus pezuñas y también en sus alas impulsándose contra él, primero golpeo su rostro lo más fuerte que pudo con sus dos pezuñas delanteras los cuales pareció afectarle un poco, este molesto intento atraparla con su garra disponible pero Shiny reacciono rápido uso sus patas traseras para golpear de nuevo su rostro haciéndole más efecto que los anteriores, aprovechando los esos golpes logro impulsarse fuera de su rango para que no la alcanzara, luego se detuvo en el aire a varios metros de él, esos últimos golpes hicieron que Artema perdiera un poco el equilibrio y casi cayó al suelo, clavo su espada al suelo para no hacerlo.

-"¿Cómo fue posible que tu…?" - dijo Artema quejándose de los golpes que había recibido, para los demás ponys no parecieron gran cosa pero Artema sufrió más daño del que parecía – "¿de dónde has sacado esta fuerza?" - le pregunto ya incorporado y sacando su espada del suelo.

-"¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo?" – lo reto Shiny, sus amigos habían quedado boquiabiertos con lo que había hecho, no creían posible que Shiny lograra hacerle daño.

Esa provocación lo hizo enfurecer aún más, corrió de nuevo hacia ella lanzando cortes en todas direcciones, Shiny sin mucho problema esquivada sus ataques, además de su fuerza su velocidad también había aumentado considerablemente. Siempre que podía volvía a concentrar energía en sus pezuñas y golpeaba diferentes lugares de su cuerpo.

-"Insolente" – Artema también se cubrió de energía al igual que su espada, la velocidad de sus ataques habían aumentado y en varias ocasiones casi los acertaba.

-"Pareces algo enojado" – dijo Shiny, en una oportunidad en que Artema estuvo por acertar un ataque Shiny giro alrededor de la espada y la golpeo con sus cascos delanteros repeliéndola por completo, eso hizo que Artema soltara su espada y esta salió volando clavándose en el suelo más atrás de el – "deberías relajarte un poco" – se burló.

-"Eres solo palabras, puedes haber obtenido un mayor poder pero nunca será suficiente para derrotarme" – dijo Artema, desde ambas bocas de su cuerpo empezó a concentrar energía por varios segundos, Shiny se preparó para lo que sea, entonces Artema libero dos poderosos rayos los cuales se dividieron en muchos más formando una destructiva lluvia que se dirigía hacia Shiny.

La pegaso comenzó a volar en dirección contraria siendo seguida por los rayos, so movía hacia los lados para que no la alcanzaran pero estos la seguían a donde sea que fuesen, intento hacer que chocaran contras las rocas pero no funcionaba ya a cada segundo que pasaba seguían multiplicándose.

-"No podrás volar por siempre, te seguirán hasta alcanzarte" – reía Artema.

Shiny noto algo con esos ataques, cada vez que los esquivaba sentía el flujo de energía que los conformaba y resonaban con la de ella, fue cuando tuvo una idea. Empezó a volar en círculos en medio de la sala, cada rayo la seguía de cerca y seguían todo el camino que ella dejaba, en un punto se habían creado una gran espiral con Shiny en medio, concentro su energía cubriendo todo su cuerpo, es rayos se empezaron a concentrar alrededor de Shiny y a juntarse, en un punto lograron alcanzarla pero en vez de hacerle daño se fusionaron con la energía que ya la estaba rodeando, Artema no podía creer lo que veía, Shiny había formado una especie de cometa y volaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala a una velocidad increíble. Ella sintió un gran poder cubriéndola y fue cuando sintió que ya era el momento, giro en dirección a la puerta y giro de nuevo hacia donde estaba Artema pasando sobre sus amigos, el Arma vio su intensión, al no tener su espada cerca interpuso sus garras para detener ese ataque, llego el punto de impacto y Artema estaba siendo arrastrado por el ataque de Shiny, apenas podía soportarlo y aguanto mucho tiempo cuando ese ataque lo golpeo en su pecho mandándolo a volar chocando contra el trono y destruyéndolo por completo, luego de eso Shiny volvió al suelo cerca de sus amigos, respiraba agitada por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-"Eso… fue… increíble…" – dijo Shiny recuperando el aliento y con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Shiny!" – escucho detrás de ella y volteó para ver a sus amigos llegar con ella.

-"¡Eso fue increíble, eres asombrosa!" – gritaba Speed.

-"Lograste darle una lección a ese sujeto, bien hecho" – la felicitaba Quartz.

-"¡Te hubiese visto, volabas de un lado a otro haciendo todas esas piruetas, nunca había visto nada igual!" – Dizzy también gritaba de emoción por la demostración de Shiny.

-"Tengo tantas preguntas, no sé por dónde empezar" – dijo Dawn con muchas dudas aunque sonriendo de que ella estuviese bien.

-"Parece que has crecido un poco, vaquera" – le dijo Candy.

-"Tengo muchas cosas que contarles chicos, cosas de verdad increíbles" – dijo Shiny sonriendo.

Pero aún no había terminado, desde los restos del gran trono de piedra hubo una fuerte explosión que los asusto, en medio de los escombros salió Artema rodeado de una energía diferente a la de antes, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y un humo negro salía de su cuerpo, levanto una de sus garras y su espada que seguía clavada en el suelo voló hacia él, con un fuerte rugido causo un temblor dentro del templo causando que el lugar comenzara a derrumbarse.

-"Los destruiré junto a este miserable mundo" – Artema hablo con una voz distorsionada, su propia energía causo un tornado que crecía a cada segundo destruyendo completamente el techo y los restos fueron arrastrados, el día soleado fue cubierto por nubes negra.

-"¡Shiny!" – escucho la pegaso desde su colgante, este brillo y desde su interior salió Golden - ¿estás bien?, ¿qué fue lo que paso?" – le pregunto, al sentir esa energía maligna detrás de el volteo a ver de qué se trataba y se asustó con lo que vio – "esto no es nada bueno" - el tornado se hacía más fuerte y comenzaba a arrastrarlos

-"¡Debemos irnos de aquí!" – escucharon una voz acercarse a ellos, se trataba de Quetzal que hacia un gran esfuerzo volando con esas graves heridas que tenía.

-"¿Qué hay de los demás Eidolones?" – le preguntó Shiny.

-"Pensé que algo como esto podría pasar e hice que se los llevaran de aquí, hay más salidas por las cuales pudieron escapar" – le respondió ella.

-"¿Y qué hay de Gilgamesh?" - le preguntó Speed – "aún se encuentra herido no podemos dejarlo".

-"Esta demasiado cerca de esa cosa, no podríamos acercarnos" – desde donde estaban podían ver al aun inconsciente Gilgamesh cerca de Artema en medio de los restos de las escaleras, el tornado comenzaba a arrastrarlo.

"_Sigue peleando, tu sabes que hacer"_

Por los ojos de Shiny paso un pequeño brillo, su cuerpo y Elemento comenzaron a brillar con intensidad mientras avanzaba.

-"Regresa aquí, tenemos que irnos" – le dijo Quetzal.

-"No pienso abandonar a Gilgamesh y tampoco permitiré que esa cosa destruya a Edén" – dijo Shiny, se detuvo un poco más adelante y cero los ojos para concentrarse en su Elemento.

Volvió a ese interminable flujo de energía buscando algo, buscaba una energía en específico que sabía podría ayudarla, encontró un pequeño punto que parpadeaba débilmente, con su energía lo cubrió haciendo que este comenzó también a brillar intensamente y a crecer. Notaron como un nuevo brillo apareció cerca de Artema desde los escombros, un lastimado Gilgamesh se levantaba con algo de dificultad, sus heridas estaban sanando y la luz lo cubrió completamente, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer llegando a ser más alto que Artema, su manto desapareció y ahora usaba una armadura roja con detalles grises.

-"¿Qué me ha pasado?" – se preguntó Gilgamesh al ver el cambio en su cuerpo.

_-"Lucha a mi lado, podemos vencerlo" _– escucho una vez en su mente, volteo al sentir una poderosa energía y fue cuando vio y reconoció al instante a Shiny con esa nueva forma, pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos.

_-"Sera un verdadero honor" _– asintió Gilgamesh, extendió sus ocho brazos y en cada uno aparecieron sus espadas, estas al igual que el crecieron envueltas en la misma energía que desprendía Shiny.

Artema lo noto frente a él y con un movimientos rápido lo ataco con su espada, todas esas espadas chocaron en un solo punto, Gilgamesh se impresiono al ver que podía soportar su ataque, incluso sentía que era capaz de superarlo, avanzo poco a poco haciendo que Artema retrocediera mientras rugía con fuerza.

-"¡Morirás aquí mismo!" – gritó Gilgamesh, expandió sus espada haciendo que Artema se estrellara de nuevo contra los escombros, mientras este se levantaba junto todas sus espada frente a él, esta se iluminaron más y se fusionaron en un inmensa espada, doraba y desprendiendo un poder aún más grande que el que corría por su cuerpo – "Excalibur".

Frente a él llego nuevamente Artema cargando su espada con todas sus fuerzas cubierta por toda su energía, para Gilgamesh todo pasaba lentamente, blandió su espada con todos sus brazos y lanzo un corte en vertical, el cual atravesó completamente a Artema cortando todo el muro detrás de él y también las nubes sobre el templo, la tormenta se había detenido y el Arma se había quedado inmóvil, una línea dorada dividía su cuerpo, primero fue su espada la que se desvaneció, luego fue todo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rastro.

-"Todo ha terminado" – dijo Gilgamesh, su espada desapareció, su cuerpo se envolvió de nuevo de ese brillo y volvió a su forma original – "hiciste un buen trabajo" – dijo volteando a donde estaba Shiny, pero esta había caído al suelo completamente exhausta y su cuerpo también volvió a la normalidad al igual que su Elemento volvió a ser el mismo anillo en su oreja, sus amigos llegaron con ella y le ayudaron a levantarse, en el rostro de la pegaso se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, feliz de haber adquirido un gran poder.

Continuara.

* * *

Aviso que estaré entre una o dos semanas sin poder publicar, estaré demasiado ocupado estos días con muchos proyectos de la universidad, saludos.


	10. Capítulo 9

Se que llevo tiempo desaparecido pero en serio la universidad me tenia demasiado ocupado, ya por fin estoy en vacaciones y de nuevo seguiré con este fic, espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Campos de batalla

El templo había quedado en ruinas después de esa intensa batalla, con el nuevo poder que había conseguido Shiny y con la ayuda de Gilgamesh fueron capaces de derrotar a Arma Artema, mientras recuperaba el aliento una gran sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a salvar a sus padres.

-"Ese poder, creo que incluso llegaron a ser más poderosos que Madeen, jamás había sentido algo así" – decía Quetzal aun impresionada por la batalla.

-"Es un poder que no se había sentido desde aquella guerra" – dijo Gilgamesh – "fui uno de los pocos que lograron conocer a los originales portadores de ese poder, pertenecía a los Antiguos".

-"¿Hablas enserio?" - se preguntó Quetzal incrédula – "eso es imposible, todos ellos murieron hace muchos milenios, ¿cómo podría haber conseguido ese poder?".

-"Yo tampoco sé cómo fue eso posible, pero no hay ninguna duda de que era el mismo que el de los Antiguos" – dijo Gilgamesh totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-"¿Cómo te sientes, Shiny?" – le preguntó Candy.

-"Muy… cansada…" – respondió ella mientras seguía sonriendo y recuperaba el aliento– "también algo hambrienta…".

-"Ya somos dos" – dijo Quartz lo cual causo risas entre los ponys.

-"Ya dinos por favor, ¿cómo fue que pudiste vencer a ese monstruo?" - le preguntó Speed ansioso por saber – "¿de dónde sacaste toda esa fuerza?".

-"Estuviste increíble, volabas de una lado a otro y esa cosa no podía ni tocarte" – decía Dizzy dramatizando a Shiny volando "y eso que hiciste para devolverle sus ataques fue más que increíble, fue súper increíble".

-"A mí me interesa saber cómo fue que tu cuerpo cambio tanto" – dijo Dawn – "es como si hubiese crecido varios años en un instante, tu Elemento también cambio" – recordó la forma que había tomado el Elemento de Shiny al transformarse en ese colgante.

-"Tú también estuviste genial" – le dijo Candy a Gilgamesh que estaba detrás de ella – "fuiste capaz de derrotarlo de un solo golpe".´

-"Todo fue gracias al poder que Shiny me dio" – dijo el Eidolon.

-"Esa cosa no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra ustedes" – dijo Quartz dando unos golpes al aire.

-"Ya basta chicos, me harán sonrojar" – dijo Shiny, ya estaba un poco mejor y se levantó del frio suelo, aun tenia algunas heridas en su cuerpo pero no sentía ningún dolor, sentía como sus fuerzas volvían rápidamente a cada segundo que pasaba.

-"Dinos, ¿cómo fue que obtuviste el poder de los Antiguos?" – le preguntó Quetzal muy curiosa.

-"Es una larga historia, no sé ni por dónde empezar" – dijo Shiny.

Comenzó a contarles todo desde el principio, todo lo que recordaba desde que había caído inconsciente, aquella voz que le hablaba en su mente la cual le mostro todo lo que sucedió en la guerra entre Armagedon contra los alicornios e Eidolones, como usaron los Elementos para sellarle y el gran sacrificio que hicieron, al final descubrió que la misma voz que le había mostrado todo eso resulto ser uno de los Antiguos cubierto por un manto gris llamado Griever, también que ellos mismos fueron los que crearon los Elementos del Equilibrio, el mismo fue quien le había concedido ese poder que la ayudo a derrotar a Artema, todos los presentes habían escuchado atentamente su historia y no podían ocultar su asombro.

-"Lo último que me dijo fue que fuese a verlo cuanto todo haya terminado, seguramente se refería a la batalla contra Artema" – finalizo Shiny.

-"¿Ir a verlo?" - se preguntó Quetzal – "se supone que todos ellos han muerto, no hay ningún lugar a donde buscarlos".

-"Yo también pensé lo mismo" – dijo Shiny.

-"Por el momento será mejor que me vaya a donde están los demas, debo avisarles que ya no hay ningún peligro, nos vemos luego" – dijo Quetzal yendo hacia los restos de la entrada que llevaban al refugio.

-"Te dijo que fueses a verlo, ¿pero a dónde se habrá referido con eso?" – se preguntó Dawn.

-"Puede que tenga una idea de a dónde ir" – escucharon la voz de Golden desde el anillo y después este se materializo frente a ellos, Quetzal casi lo descubre cuando había llegado con ellos pero logro ocultarse a tiempo.

-"¿Lo sabes?" – le preguntó Shiny.

-"Es solo una suposición pero vale la pena intentarlo" – le dijo Golden – "Silver menciono una vez un antiguo templo en donde Madeen lo llevo una vez, le había dicho que en ese lugar puedes conectar tu mente con todas las almas de los Eidolones del pasado aunque no tuvo oportunidad de probarlo, es posible que se haya referido a ese lugar".

-"El Templo de las Almas Eternas" – dijo Gilgamesh – "sé dónde está, pero está muy alejado de aquí, tardaríamos días en llegar".

-"Tengo la solución para eso" – dijo Shiny sonriendo al igual que sus amigos y Golden, camino entre ellos hasta quedar debajo del agujero en el techo del templo, hizo brillar su Elemento liberando un pilar de luz alrededor de ella que salió más allá del agujero, sobre el templo apareció el Invencible.

-"El Invencible, una de las más poderosas reliquias de Edén" – dijo Gilgamesh, los ponys se colocaron debajo de la nave mientras esperaban ser transportados a su interior, pero Gilgamesh se quedó atrás.

-"¿No vendrás con nosotros?" – le preguntó Shiny.

-"Debo asegurarme de que los demás Eidolones estén a salvo" – respondió él – "no te preocupes por nada, si me necesitas solo usa tu Elemento y llegare enseguida".

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Shiny sonriendo – "nos vemos pronto" – dicho eso todos ellos fueron transportados al interior del Invencible, mientras Gilgamesh se retiraba por el mismo camino que había tomado Quetzal.

-"El templo queda en dirección al portal por el que llegamos, espero estar en lo correcto" – dijo Golden.

-"Lo averiguaremos pronto" – dijo Shiny moviendo la nave en dirección al portal y avanzo velozmente.

"_La luz no los protegerá por siempre"_

Sobre la ciudad petrificada de Canterlot aún se mantenía ese cielo eclipsado debido al enorme poder de Armagedon, un brillo rojizo se vio descendiendo desde la oscuridad de la luna como un meteorito cayendo sobre la ciudad e impactando con fuerza contra la barrera de luz que había creado Madeen, era la misma energía de Armagedón que se fusiono con la que ya cubría la barrera cubriendo mucho más dentro de una enorme masa negra.

"_Incluso la luz más brillante puede cubrirse fácilmente"_

Dentro de la masa oscura, en la berrera se abrieron grietas por las cuales estaba ingresando. En el interior de sus mentes todo a sus alrededores se distorsionaba, alertándolos a todos la masa oscura logro llegar hasta ese lugar comenzando a absorber a todo pony en su camino, los Eidolones comenzaron a atacarla pero no le hacían ningún daño. Los Portadores se centraron en un solo lugar junto a las Princesas y varios ponys que lograron salvarse, los Eidolones hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo.

-"Se está haciendo más poderoso" – dijo Madeen lanzando esferas de luz desde sus garras hacia la masa para alejarla, pero solo lograba frenarla un poco, a los demás Eidolones también les daba el mismo resultado.

-"No puedo creer que haya podido atravesar la barrera" – dijo Silver tratando de pensar una posible solución.

-"Podríamos usar los Elementos, tal vez funcione" – comento Rainbow.

-"Recuerda que aquí no es posible usar la magia" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Y cómo es que ellos pueden usarla?" – le preguntó Applejack.

-"Los Eidolones no usan magia, son habilidades únicas que poseen cada uno de ellos" – explico Silver.

-"¡También tenemos la imaginación!" – dijo Pinkie, los demás ponys la vieron extrañados por lo que dijo, ella sin decir más nada avanzo hasta quedar más adelante de los Eidolones, miró fijamente a la masa oscuro y se concentró, de la nada apareció sobre todos ellos una barrera hecha completamente de caramelo, tan grande que también cubrió a los Eidolones, pocos segundos después la masa entro en contacto con ellos pero no pudo atravesarla – "recuerden lo que nos dijo Discord, en este mundo lo más poderoso que tenemos es la imaginación" – dijo volteando hacia los demás con una gran sonriso, estos no podían ocultar su gran sorpresa ante lo que hizo la pony terrestre.

-"Sirvió de algo ese Discord después de todo" – dijo Luna mirando a su hermana.

-"Por el momento debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro" – dijo Celestia.

-"¿Qué habrá pasado con los ponys que fueron tragados por esa cosa?" – preguntó Spike.

-"Sus mentes fueron absorbidas por esa masa, no sabría decir con seguridad que les habrá pasado" – dijo Silver.

-"Lograron atravesar la barrera que cree, no tardará mucho en llegar a nuestro cuerpos, la única manera de salir de aquí es por la fisura por la cual entro" – dijo Madeen.

-"Solo espero que seamos capaces de movernos una vez que hayamos escapado" – dijo Silver.

-"¡Déjenmelo a mí!" – dijo Pinkie emocionada, miró fijamente la barrera que había creado volviéndose a concentrar, desde la pared de caramelo se alargó una parte creando un túnel el cual creció mas haciéndose camino a través de la masa sin todavía poder atravesarla, de igual manera fue lo suficientemente grande para que los Eidolones pusiesen pasar, el túnel siguió alargándose y llego hasta la fisura que abrió para llegar con ellos.

-"Quien diría que tu gran imaginación sería de gran utilidad" – dijo Applejack.

-"¡Muchas gracias!" – respondió Pinkie sonriendo.

-"No era precisamente un cumplido…" – dijo Applejack en voz baja.

-"¿Estas completamente segura que no sera capaz de romper la barrera?" – le preguntó Fluttershy a Pinkie.

-"¡Use extra capa de caramelo, no le será tan fácil!" – respondió de nuevo Pinkie sonriendo más.

-"No me refería a eso…" – dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

-"Nosotros iremos primero para asegurarnos de que sea completamente seguro" – dijo Madeen, el junto a los demás Eidolones se adelantaron ingresando al túnel de uno en uno, todos los ponys los siguieron de cerca, la masa parecía reaccionar ante sus presencias y se agitaba violentamente.

-"Esta cosa en verdad que es asquerosa" – dijo Rarity asqueada abrazando a Spike.

-"No te preocupes, me asegurare de que nada malo te pase" – le dijo Spike en tono protector.

-"Tan protector como siempre mi Spikey" – dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte a lo que él se sonrojo un poco.

-"Princesa Celestia, ¿qué pasara con Discord?" – le preguntó Twilight a su maestra.

-"Conociéndolo seguramente encontrara la manera de escapar" – le respondió ella.

-"¿Acaso te preocupa lo que le pase al dios del caos, Twilight Sparkle?" – le preguntó Luna a la unicornio con curiosidad.

-"Es solo que hay muchas cosas que me gustaría preguntarle, tengo curiosidad con respecto a lo que nos contó" – dijo Twilight.

-"Me pregunto cómo si Shiny y sus amigos estarán bien" – le dijo Fluttershy a Silver – "sé que es una pony fuerte pero estoy empezando a preocuparme mucho" – en su mirada se veía lo preocupada y asustaba que estaba.

-"Esta amenaza es más grande de lo que imagine, los expuse a un gran peligro" – dijo Silver también preocupado – "cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a buscarlos" – le dijo a Fluttershy para tranquilizarla.

-"Espero que hayan podido llegar a salvo a Edén" – dijo ella aunque todavía estaba preocupada.

-"Puedo ver una luz más adelante, ya estamos muy cerca" – dijo Rainbow desde lo alto.

-"Ya estamos cerca, apresurémonos" – dijo Madeen, todos los Eidolones al igual que los ponys corrieron los más rápido que pudieron para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, la masa se agitaba cada vez más y el lugar comenzó a temblar pero eso no los detuvo.

Todo el lugar seguía agitándose y se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, la masa oscura golpeaba violentamente el túnel y también estaba creciendo, siguieron corriendo tratando de no caer debido a los temblores, la salido se veía cada vez más cerca. Con toda la zona a punto de derrumbarse lograron pasar a través de la fisura y se cubrieron de una radiante luz, la masa ya no los rodeaba y los temblores se habían detenido, la zona en la que se encontraban ahora era completamente diferente a donde estaban antes, ahora se encontraban flotando en el espacio, miles de estrellas los rodeaban y sus lados estaban la luna y el sol, frente a ellos vieron la tierra en donde Vivian, tenía un color rojizo.

-"¿Estamos en el espacio?" – se preguntó Twilight.

-"No lo creo, aún seguimos dentro de nuestras mentes, la zona solo ha cambiado de apariencia" – dijo Silver.

-"Creí que ya habíamos salido al pasar por esa grieta" – se quejó Rainbow.

-"Nos han tendido una trampa" – dijo Madeen mientras rugía, todos los presentes se mostraron alarmados.

"_Eres muy observador, Guardián de la Luz"_

Desde muchas direcciones aparecieron cientos de fragmentos de la masa oscura que los había atacado antes, esta se empezó a concentrar en un solo punto entre ellos y la imagen de la tierra, empezaba a tomar una forma extraña.

-"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Madeen en guardia.

-"Una de las Armas de destrucción al servicio del señor Armagedón" – se escuchó una voz distorsionada desde el interior de la masa, mientras seguía tomando forma notaron varias extremidades que aparecían y un cuerpo extraño, un ser que jamás habían visto, uno el cual sus hijos ya habían tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse pero con algunas diferencias – "soy Arma Sanctus" – la únicas diferencias que presentaba al Arma que ataco a sus hijos en Edén eran su oscuro color verde y que en cada una de sus garras sostenía una larga lanza de color negro.

-"¿Sanctus?"– se preguntó Silver, el al igual que los demás Portadores, las Princesas y los Eidolones se preparaban para una segura intensa batalla.

-"Mi señor exige que le entreguen sus Elementes sin oponer resistencia alguna, de los contrario se me concedió el honor de eliminarlos a todos ustedes" – dijo Sanctus apuntándolos con una de sus lanzas.

-"Armagedón debería saber muy bien que jamás accederíamos a sus demandas" – dijo Silver adelantándose hasta quedar a un lado de Madeen.

-"Nosotros juramos proteger a este mundo y a sus habitantes de monstruos como tú" – dijo Fluttershy a un lado de Carbuncle.

-"Mientras aun podamos movernos siempre pelearemos" – dijo Spike rugiendo al igual que Bahamut a su lado, los demás Portadores se colocaron junto a sus Eidolones, las Princesas se mantuvieron atrás para proteger a los ponys que también lograron salvarse.

-"Entonces mueran" – dijo Sanctus extendiendo sus lanzas, su boca inferior rugió con fuerza y corrió hacia ellos.

Madeen fue el primero en correr hacia Sanctus para enfrentarlo, cargo energía en sus garras y ataco con fuerza contra él, el Arma sin mucho esfuerzo bloqueo sus ataque con ambas lanzas para después repelerlo haciéndolo retroceder, el Eidolon se veía sorprendido al ver que su ataque no sirvió de nada, a su lado paso corriendo a gran velocidad Ifrit cubierto completamente en llamas y con sus puños ataco a Sanctus con movimientos rápidos, pero Arma con movimientos tan rápidos como los de él los bloqueaba con sus lanzas. Ifrit dio un gran salto hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a cargar una bola de fuego entre sus garras la cual crecía a cada segundo a tal punto de ser casi diez veces su tamaño, entonces la dejo caer sobre Sanctus.

-"Sus esfuerzos son inútiles contra mi" – dijo Arma Sanctus, sus lanzas comenzaron a brillar en un tono rojizo proyectando una energía que las hizo ver más grandes, con ambas dio un rápido conté en equis en dirección a las bola de fuego cortándola y desvaneciéndola como si nada, Ifrit también quedo muy impresionado ante eso.

-"¡Hazte a un lado, Ifrit!" – escucho el carnero detrás de el, al voltear vio a Shiva girando alrededor de ella varios cristales de hielo de gran tamaño los cuales también arrojo en varias direcciones, uno de ellos casi golpeo a Ifrit pero se hizo a un lado a tiempo.

Sanctus observo como los cristales que se esparcieron y se dirigían hacia el en distintas direcciones, cubrió su cuerpo con la misma energía que sus lanzas y la libero con fuerza, los cristales al solo tocar esa energía también se desvanecieron al instante.

-"Asegúrate que tu siguiente ataque al menos le haga daño" – le dijo Ifrit a Shiva – "¡y ten más cuidado la próxima vez que casi me das a mí!" – le reclamo.

-"Sabia que serias capaz de esquivarlo, no sé de qué te quejas" – le dijo ella.

-"Este no es el momento de discutir, concéntrense" – escucharon una gruesa voz detrás de ellos y se asustaron al ver a Bahamut cargando una enorme bola de fuego desde su boca y a su lado Spike haciendo lo mismo, al ver eso ambos se asustaron y se alejaron rápidamente.

Ambos dragones lanzaron las bolas de fuego las cuales se unieron en el camino, Sanctus aun despedía gran energía pero esta vez la inmensa bola de fuego logro pasar a través de ella e impacto contra el generando una enorme explosión.

-"Al fin logramos acertarle un ataque" – dijo Spike emocionado.

-"No te confíes, esta batalla aún está lejos de terminar" – le dijo Bahamut.

Desde las llamas restantes de la explosión apareció Sanctus caminando fuera de ellas como si nada, su cuerpo no tenía heridas algunas después de haber recibido semejante ataque.

-"Es algo desilusionante que ni dos de los más poderosos Eidolones puedan dar una buena batalla" – dijo Sanctus, su cuerpo volvió a cubrirse de esa energía rojiza, su boca inferior comenzó a cargar una esfera del mismo color la cual se hacía más grande, los Portadores e Eidolones podían sentir la presión en el aire causada por esa energía – "esos Elementos se irán conmigo".

Libero la enorme esfera de energía directo hacia donde estaban los Portadores excepto Spike a una increíble velocidad, casi todos los Eidolones se encontraban dispersos por el lugar y no les daría tiempo de salvarlos de ese ataque, al no poder usar magia las dos unicornios se sentían inútiles, entonces el ataque llego a ellos causando una explosión de energía con una onda expansiva que alejo a todos los Eidolones y empujo bruscamente a las Princesas y a los demás ponys.

-"Justo a tiempo" – los Portadores escucharon esa familiar voz frente a ellos, habían quedado horrorizados con el ataque que aún no habían notado que seguían vivos, frente a ellos una pequeña criatura de color verde con un rubí en su frente había creado un escudo el cual había absorbido toda esa descarga de energía.

-"¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí tan rápido?" – le preguntó Fluttershy apenas reaccionando a lo que paso.

-"Soy capaz de crear agujeros a través del espacio, puedo ir a donde sea con ellos" – explico él.

-"Buen trabajo amiguito, en verdad me lleve un gran susto" – le dijo Applejack respirando de alivio, Carbuncle retiro el escudo mostrando a los demás Eidolones que se encontraban a salvo, sin esperar más se reunieron con ellos para protegerlos, Spike se quedó frente a Rarity.

-"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna de como vencer a esa cosa?" - preguntó Rainbow – "ni los ataques de los Eidolones le hacen daño".

-"Podríamos probas más ataques combinados, el ultimo logro pasar a través de su energía, pero deben ser más poderosas" – propuso Silver.

-"Me parece una buena idea, Ramuh ayúdame" – le dijo Fenrir al sabio del rayo a su lado, el lobo salió corriendo mientras se cubrió de fuertes corrientes de aire, Ramuh acepto su petición y se mantuvo flotando sobre él, con su báculo comenzó a crear nubes de tormentas sobre ellos, Sanctus por su parte creo de nuevo esa aura rojiza alrededor de su cuerpo a la vez que caminaba hacia ellos a un paso lento, además estaba cargando una gran cantidad de energía en sus lanzas.

Todo el cuerpo de Fenrir de convirtió en un tornado el cual se dividió en otros diez los cuales se dispersaron por toda el área, todos ellos se dirigieron hacia Sanctus y se mantuvieron girando a su alrededor, este se había detenido para ver cuál serían sus próximos movimientos. En lo alto de ellos Ramuh ya había creado una poderosa tormenta eléctrica las cuales aumentaban su fuerza debido a los tornados de Fenrir, el sabio de los rayos bajo su cetro apuntando hacia Sanctus, cientos de rayos cayeron sobre el pero ninguno de ellos lo golpea, todos fueron absorbidos por los tornados de Fenrir y cada vez giraban a más velocidad, también estaban creciendo en grandes medidas, entonces todos se elevaron a punto muy alto y se unieron todos formando un huracán eléctrico el cual volvió a descender con más fuerza esta vez cayendo justo sobre Sanctus. El huracán lo atrapo por completo y su aura no lo podía proteger ante tantos ataque consecutivos, esta vez parecía que si le estaban afectando sus ataques.

-"¡Aprovechemos el momento, todos ataquen!" – rugió Madeen reuniendo energía en sus garras, todos los demás Eidolones hicieron lo mismo cargando sus más poderosos ataques.

El huracán también absorbió todos sus ataques y se combinaron con los rayos haciendo ahora miles de ataques consecutivos que recibía Sanctus, este sacudía sus lanzas con fuerza cubiertas con toda su energía para dispersar al huracán, pero todos sus ataques también terminaban siendo absorbidos por este, al final con una reacción entre todas esas energía reunidas todo término en una enorme explosión la cual pareció que quebró parte de la dimensión en la que estaban.

-"No creo que haya podido sobrevivir a ese devastador ataque" – dijo Twilight tratando de no ser arrastrada por la onda creada por la explosión.

-"Esta vez sí que lo hemos derrotado" – dijo Rainbow sonriendo victoriosa.

Paso cerca de un minuto cuando la explosión ya había cesado dejando solamente lo que parecía ser una gran grieta dimensional, más allá de esta podían verse a sí mismo petrificados y al escudo rompiéndose poco a poco.

-"Hemos alejado la maldición de Armagedón, irónicamente con el daño que causo podremos ser libre" – dijo Silver sonriendo viendo a los demás, por ultimo miro a Fluttershy la cual también sonreía – "vamos a buscar a Shiny" – le dijo a ellas a lo cual asintió.

Las Princesas y los demás ponys también se encontraban a salvo y se reunieron con los Portadores, no perdieron más tiempo y corrieron todos hacia la grieta pasando a través de ella.

El enorme escudo que rodeaba a Canterlo se caía a pedazos, todos los ponys atrapados dentro habían quedado libres tanto sus cuerpos como sus mentes y comenzaron a despertar, por desgracias no todos tuvieron la misma suerte, aquellos cuyas mentes fueron absorbidas no despertaron, seria aproximadamente casi la mitad de los habitantes de la ciudad entre ellos muchos soldados. Los Portadores había recuperado la consciencia despertando entre los grandes destrozos que habían quedado de la ciudad después del impacto de ese meteorito, los Eidolones y las Princesas también habían despertado.

-"¡Logramos escapar, viva!" – decía Pinkie Pie emocionada saltando por todos lados.

-"Ya me estaba preocupando mucho de su seriamos capaces de regresas" – dijo Rarity dando un enorme suspiro de alivio cayendo entre las garras de Spike el cual la sostuvo.

-"Me pregunto si Quartz estará bien, también me preocupan los demás niños" – dijo Spike.

-"Iremos a buscarlos de inmediato, solo espero que todos estén bien" – les dijo Silver a todos muy preocupado y también sintiéndose algo culpable, fue el quien les dijo que fuesen a Madain Sari, si algo les pasase jamás se lo perdonaría.

-"Debemos sentirnos afortunados por el hecho haber logrado escapar" – dijo la Princesa Luna llegando con ellos junto a Celestia – "muchos de los ponys de Canterlot no tuvieron la misma suerte que nosotros" – se sintió también algo responsable por ellos, las Princesas siempre debían garantizar la seguridad de sus ciudadanos y sentía que les habían fallado, a su lado Celestia también se sentía igual.

-"Aunque me pregunto porque sus mentes no regresaron también si ese monstruo fue derrotado" – comento Twilight.

-"No sabemos exactamente a donde habrán ido, podrían estar atrapadas por el mismo Armagedón" – dijo Silver.

-"Todavía no bajes la guardia Silver, aún no ha terminado" – el pegaso escucho rugir a Madeen y vio como todos los Eidolones se colocaban en guardia, más adelante de ellos se abrió una especie de portal, su interior estaba completamente oscuro, desde este salió una criatura deforme y con muchas quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, el principio no sabían de quien se trataba hasta que su cuerpo parecía curarse y regenerarse a gran velocidad, recuperando la forma que tenía antes se dieron cuenta que era Arma Sanctus, cuando se regenero por completo grito de una manera tan alta y aterradora que podría decirse que hasta en ponyville se escuchó.

-"Fue una impresionante demostración de poder" – dijo Sanctus, en cada una de sus garras hizo aparecer de nuevo sus lanzas – "pero no lo suficiente como para eliminarme" – en un instante libero de su cuerpo una increíble cantidad de energía de tal magnitud que causo temblores en toda la zona comenzando a agrietar la montaña en donde estaba Canterlot.

-"Esto es malo, si sigue así destruirá toda la montaña" – dijo Silver, todos los pegasos se mantuvieron volando y con la magia de regreso los unicornios y las Princesas se mantenían levitando y también a los ponys terrestres.

-"Conozcan su lugar, seres insignificantes" – dijo Sanctus elevando sus lanzas.

"_Me temo que no puedo permitirte hacer eso"_

Toda el área alrededor de Sanctus pareció congelarse por completo, su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil y la energía que lo rodeaba se desvaneció, los temblores también se habían detenido, entre los ponys y Sanctus apareció el amo del caos, Discord.

-"Estoy muy agradecido contigo por liberarme de esa espantosa prisión" – dijo serio Discord – "pero destruir todo Canterlot es algo que no puedo permitirte hacer, todavía tengo mucho caos que sembrar en el" – chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que Sanctus despareció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno, detrás de él sintió como todos lo miraban y volteo a verlos, en todos los rostros presentes no había nada más que confusión – "¿y por qué esas caras?" – dijo Discord sonriendo.

Continuara.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Los Antiguos

-"¿Acaso el gato les comió la lengua?" – le preguntó Discord con una sonrisa burlona a todos los presentes que habían quedado confundidos con lo que había hecho, como si nada fue capaz de hacer desaparecer a Sanctus, unos cuantos segundos más y hubiese destruido todo Canterlot, pero lo que más no podían creer era que el los haya salvado.

-"Nos salvaste a todos… ¿por qué lo hiciste?" – le preguntó Twilight.

-"No me malinterpreten, no lo hice por ustedes" – decía Discord – "si no existiese Canterlot ya no podría esparcir el caos sobre el" – comenzó a reír, sobre el apareció una nube de algodón de azúcar de la cual llovía chocolate sobre él y abrió grande la boca para tomarla.

-"Pero tanto tu como nosotras sabemos que esa no es la única razón" – dijo Celestia caminando junto a Luna hasta quedar frente a él.

-"También quieres eliminar a Armagedón, ¿no es así?" – le preguntó Luna, Discord al escuchar eso chasqueo sus dedos y la nube desapareció, su cara se puso seria.

-"Es lo que más deseo en este momento" – dijo Discord apretando sus garras.

-"Entonces lucha junto a nosotros" – le propuso Celestia.

-"¡Espere, Princesa!" - escucho detrás de ella, cuando volteo vio que era Twilight quien corría hacia ella y había escuchado lo que dijo – "no debería pedirle ayuda, no podemos confiar en Discord, esperara el momento adecuado para traicionarnos" – le dijo a Celestia y después miro enojada a Discord.

-"Sabemos muy bien todo lo que ha hecho Discord en el pasado Twilight Sparkle, pero debemos aprovechar que tenemos a un enemigo en común para unir fuerzas, el caos sería un gran aliado para nosotros" – dijo Luna.

-"Aun no he aceptado nada" – dijo Discord flotando frente a Celestia y mirándola fijamente – "podría ir a y enfrentar solo a Armagedón, ¿que ganaría yo luchando junto a ustedes?".

-"Si ganamos, tendrás tu libertad" – le dijo Celestia, esa propuesta no solo impresiono a todos los ponys sino también a Discord, nadie esperaba algo parecido – "y una garantía de que nunca volveremos a usar los Elementos contra ti".

-"¡No lo haga!" - escucho otra voz que llegaba con ellos, esta vez se trataba de Silver – "por favor Princesa, piense bien lo que está haciendo, es verdad lo que dice Twilight, no podemos confiar en él" – le dijo a la Princesa intentando razonar con ella.

-"¿En serio estarías dispuesta a hacer algo como eso?" - preguntó Discord con una sonrisa siniestra – "volvería a sembrar el caos en el mundo sin ninguna duda, ¿estarías bien con eso?".

-"No tenemos más alternativas, tomare toda la responsabilidad de sus actos" – dijo Celestia mirando a Twilight y a Silver, luego volteo hacia Discord extendiendo un casco el cual este sin dudarlo lo estrecho.

-"Estoy a su servicios, Princesa" – dijo Discord haciendo una reverencia ante ella aun con su sonrisa siniestra, ni los ponys podrían saber el destino que ahora les aguarda.

En Edén, los hijos de los Portadores ya estaban de regreso al portal por el cual llegaron a ese lugar, se impresionaron al ver el estado del bosque que los rodeaba, lo que antes era un bosque lleno de vida y color ahora era casi un desierto, todos los árboles y plantas estaban completamente secos y quemados, a la vista no se podía ver a ningún Eidolon, era inevitable pensar lo pero que les hubiese ocurrido.

-"Pude haberlo evitado, si tan solo hubiese obtenido este poder antes…" – decía Shiny bajando la mirada.

-"No hubo nada que hubieses podido hacer, no te sientas culpable" – les dijo Golden a los ponys y más que todo a Shiny, después de haber podido derrotar a Artema de alguna forma creía que era su culpa – "ellos pasaron por aquí primero antes de llegar al valle".

-"Es mejor que sigamos Shiny, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí" – le dijo Candy a la pegaso colocando un casco sobre su hombro, ella sabía que al igual que su madre poseía un gran amor por los animales, pero también sabía que no tenían tiempo para estar lamentándose – "al menos siéntete feliz de que derrotaste al que causo esto" – Shiny levanto la mirada al considerar eso.

-"Con el tiempo el bosque volverá a la vida" – le dijo Golden.

-"Pero los Eidolones no…" – dijo Shiny.

-"Es inevitable que en una guerra no hayan víctimas, estas cosas siempre pasan por muy duro que sea" – dijo Golden, aunque sonase muy despiadado lo que dijo en el fondo Shiny sabía que tenía razón.

-"Es mejor seguir entonces" – dijo ella seria, la plataforma en donde estaba brillo y la nave volvió a avanzar.

Mientras siguieron avanzando había un gran silencio dentro de la sala de mando, Shiny no tenía ánimos para hablar y sus amigos habían notado eso, el único que hablaba era Golden para guiarlos por el camino que le había dicho su hermano. Paso un poco más de una hora cuando Golden le dijo a Shiny que se detuviera, alrededor de ellos y hasta más allá de donde llegaba la vista había un sin fin de montañas rocosas, no había señales de vegetación ni de ninguna otra vida, todo el lugar estaba prácticamente muerto.

-"¿Seguro que es aquí?" – le preguntó Shiny a Golden, la pegaso ya estaba más calmada.

-"De acuerdo a las historias de mi hermano, si" – respondió él.

-"Pero aquí no hay nada, literalmente" – dijo Candy.

-"Déjame adivinar, está escondido, ¿cierto?" – preguntó Quartz.

-"Me temo que si, Silver me dijo que solo alguien que sea capaz de percibir la energía de los Eidolones puede encontrar el templo" – dijo Golden.

-"Creo que debiste decirnos eso desde el principio" – le dijo Dawn casi regañándolo.

-"No creo poder percibir nada de eso, jamás en mi vida he percibido ninguna energía" – dijo Speed.

-"Solo puede pueden percibirla aquellos con un poder igual o mayor al de los Eidolones" – decía Golden y después miro a Shiny – "y quienes hayan hecho un pacto con uno".

-"¿Ya tenías esto planeado, cierto?" – le preguntó Shiny a lo que Golden solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – "muy bien".

-"Concéntrate de nuevo en el flujo de energía, recuerda cuando combinaste tu poder con el de Gilgamesh, busca una energía similar" – le explicaba Golden.

Shiny de nuevo de concentro en buscar esa energía, su mente recorrió cada rincón de toda esa zona buscándola, pudo sentir una pequeña porción de esta pero no podía encontrar de dónde provenía y se concentró más, así duro un buen rato, estaba sudando y la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-"No puedo…" – abrió los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza con un casco y se apoyó de un muro cercano con el otro para evitar caerse de lo mareada que estaba – "… solo encontré algunos rastros en los alrededores… pero no puedo encontrar de donde proviene…" – respiro profundamente varias veces y poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura.

-"Esta más oculta de lo que creí, tiene sentido, la idea es que no sea fácil de encontrar" – dijo Golden mientras pensaba que otras maneras podían usar.

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – le preguntó Candy.

-"Hay que encontrar alguna manera más potente de percibir la energía del templo" – respondió Golden.

-"Podríamos regresar al templo y pedirle ayuda a los Eidolones" – dijo Dawn.

-"Es una buena opción, lo malo es que Shiny no podrá manejar la nave" – dijo él.

-"Yo podría intentarlo" – dijo Dizzy emocionado.

-"Esperen… déjenme intentarlo otra vez" – dijo Shiny colocándose de nuevo sobre la plataforma.

-"No es necesario que te esfuerzos tanto" – le dijo Golden preocupado.

-"Solo necesito un poco más de fuerza, ¿cierto?" – dijo Shiny, su Elemento comenzó a brillar con intensidad, los presentes ya tenían una idea de que intentaba hacer, el brillo inundo completamente la sala haciendo que los ponys se cubrieran los ojos, pasaron varios segundos para cuando termino, al abrir los ojos vieron a Shiny de nuevo con esa forma adulta que uso para derrotar a Artema.

-"Supongo que esa también era otra alternativa" – dijo Dawn.

-"No quería obligarte a hacer nada precipitado" – dijo Golden.

-"Estoy bien, esto es algo que quiero hacer" – dijo Shiny, una vez más cerro los ojos para concentrarse en percibir la energía del templo, la vez anterior que uso esa forma noto que su capacidad de percepción mejora considerablemente, tenía fe que estaba vez si sería capaz de encontrar el origen de la energía.

El alcance de su percepción se aumentó y también la sensibilidad con la que detectaba las energías, podía sentir más energía que provenían de muchos kilómetros de distancia que incluso llego a sentir la energía de Gilgamesh en el templo de Madeen, busco cuidadosamente por la zona la misma que había percibido antes, la encontró, más fuerte que antes, la guiaba hacia más adelante entre las montañas.

-"Lo encontré" – dijo ella feliz, sin perder tiempo hizo descender la nave bajando entre los enormes riscos filosos.

El Invencible pasaba entre muchos muros estrechos, el templo resulto estar más abajo pasando por una cadenas de grandes cuevas entre las montañas, para suerte de ellos eran lo suficientemente grandes para que la nave pasara por ellas. Llego un punto en que todo había quedado oscuro, Shiny encendió los reflectores que estaban a todo lo largo de la nave iluminando casi por completo la zona, solo rocas y nada de vida igual que el exterior.

-"Me es difícil creer que un lugar tan importante este en un lugar como este" – dijo Dawn mirando por el ventanal al igual que los demás.

-"Poco después de la guerra todos los Eidolones venían a este lugar a rendir tributo a los Antiguos, pero mientras pasaban los siglos comenzaron a olvidarlos y a creerlos solo leyendas, ahora son muy pocos los que vienen a este lugar, entre ellos esta Madeen" – explico Golden.

Siguieron bajando por más cuevas, el camino en muchas ocasiones se dividía pero gracias a la habilidad de Shiny no tendrían problemas por perderse, mientras más avanzaban la pegaso sentía cada vez más fuerte la energía del templo. Al final del ultimo túnel que tomaron no había más camino hacia adelante, Shiny señalo que había que bajar, al mirar vieron un enorme agujero justo debajo de la nave que parecía no tener fin.

-"Ya estamos cerca, solo hay que bajar por ahí" – dijo Shiny, la nave volvió a descender sumergiéndose en la absoluta oscuridad, gracias a los reflectores evitaron chocar varias veces contra rocas salientes.

Mientras más bajaban escucharon como si una fuerte corriente de agua estuviese pasando cerca de ellos, es varios puntos de los muros habían varias cascadas las cuales caían con fuerza y se perdían en la oscuridad, también notaron que en el fondo del abismo había un pequeño resplandor de color verde, no sabían por qué pero de pronto sintieron que por sus cuerpos paso una agradable sensación de paz, como si todos los problemas que los rodeaban hubiesen desaparecido por completo.

-"Me siento tan bien" – decía Dizzy mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tambaleándose y con una cara de tonto.

-"De pronto me siento más liviano que antes" – dijo Speed volando de un lado a otro dentro de la sala.

-"Es como si ya no tuviese nada de qué preocuparme" – dijo Candy.

-"¿De dónde vino esta sensación?" - se preguntó Shiny, ya sabiendo que estaban justo sobre el templo retiro su transformación volviendo a la normalidad, más abajo se detuvieron justo sobre un enorme lago, su agua era tan clara que podía verse el fondo, justo frente a ellos el resplandor, se trataba de un enorme cristal de color verde cuya forma cambiaba constantemente como si estuviese vivo, se encontraba sobre un altar de piedra redonda con varios pilares a su alrededor, todo eso sobre una isla de piedra en medio del lago, tenía muchos grabados en u a lengua extraña y escenas de batallas, el lugar era inmenso de tal manera que podían entrar sin problemas varios Eidolones del tamaño de Madeen.

-"El Cristal de los Antiguos" – dijo Golden – "se dice que posee los residuos de energía de todos ellos, podría decirse que es el centro de Edén y el que mantiene el equilibrio en este mundo" – explico.

-"Bajemos a ver" – dijo Shiny, movió la nave hasta quedar sobre la isla, se dirigieron todos a la plataforma de trasporte y en un instante aparecieron frente al cristal, Shiny sintió como su anillo resonaba y brillaba con él, sus ojos también se iluminaron – "puedo verlo" – dijo ella con cara de asombro.

-"¿Qué es lo que ves?" – le preguntó Dawn.

-"Todo" – respondió ella, a través de su mente pasaron cientos de imágenes de todo Edén, podía ver cada lugar que desease como si se transportara a gran velocidad entre ellos, también podía ver a todos los Eidolones, incluso podía ver sucesos que han pasado anteriormente en ese mundo, como los Eidolones se hacían tributo a los Antiguos, también a los mismo antes de ir a la guerra, su visión de expandió más logrando ver en donde estaban los demás anillos gracias a su conexión, vio a sus padre y a los de sus amigos – "incluso a nuestros padres, lograron escapar de esa barrera" – dijo emocionada.

-"¿Hablas en serio?" - le preguntó Candy entre confundida y feliz.

-"¿Ves a mi papa?" - le preguntó Quartz - ¿y a mi mama también?, ¿ambos se encuentran bien?".

-"Todos se encuentran bien" – eso le dio un suspiro a todos, saber que sus padres ya se encontraban a salvo era un gran alivio.

-"¿Pero cómo es que puedes ver todo eso?" – preguntó Speed.

-"El Cristal de los Antiguos también es una muestra de toda la vida en Edén, quien sea que tenga una energía similar podrá verlo todo y más sumando la conexión que tienen los Elementos puedes ver en donde están los demás" – explico de nuevo Golden.

-"Es bueno saber que ya no corren ningún peligro" – dijo Dawn.

-"Pero todavía nos queda una cosa más que hacer aquí" – dijo Shiny mirando fijamente al cristal.

"_Los hemos estado esperando, Herederos"_

Esta vez fueron todos quienes lograron escuchar esa voz en sus mentes incluyendo Golden, el cristal brillo más a un punto casi cegador, alrededor de la isla comenzaron a aparecer varias figuras gigantes cubiertas por un manto gris, en total eran seis, los ponys se sentían intimidades ante ellos excepto Shiny que ya había tenido contacto con ellos.

-"No se preocupen, no nos harán daño" – le dijo Shiny a sus amigos.

-"Eso no les quita lo aterrador" – dijo Dawn detrás de ella, una de las figaras se acercó quedando frente a ellos.

-"_Sabia que serias capaz de ganar esa batalla_" – dijo la figura, Shiny reconoció esa voz ya que hacía poco que la había escuchado.

-"Eres tu Griever" – le dijo Shiny feliz – "me alegra volver a verte, quería agradecerte por darme ese nuevo poder, en verdad nos fue de mucha ayuda".

-"_Hemos visto tu batalla, en verdad peleas con gran valor, igual que tu padre" – _dijo otra de las figuras a un lado de ellos.

-"¿Ustedes conocen a mi padre?" – preguntó ella impresionada.

-"_Desde este lugar podemos ver lo que sucede en ambos mundos, fue tu padre llamo nuestra atención hace muchos siglos"._

_-"Durante muchos años lo observamos, siempre luchando con gran valor sin nunca retroceder, El Pegaso de las Eras, fue así como lo nombramos"._

_-"Hace décadas el vino a este lugar acompañado de Madeen, nos recordó a los reyes de Equestria"._

_-"Ahora, ante nosotros esta su descendencia, aquella que posee todas sus virtudes y muchos más"._

_-"También a los descendientes de los demás Portadores, el destino los ha reunido aquí por una razón"._

-"¿El destino?" - se preguntó Shiny – "¿a qué se refieren?, nosotros vinimos a Edén porque mi padre nos pidió que lo hiciéramos, nos dijo que buscásemos la ayuda de los Eidolones".

-"_Cuando vino ante nosotros le mostramos una profecía en el cual el mundo estaba al borde de la destrucción, los Antiguos despertarían y los Herederos usaran su poder para derrotar a un mal sellado hace muchas lunas" – _explico Griever.

-"Con los herederos te refieres…" – decía Dawn.

-"_A ustedes, hijos de los Portadores de Balance de los Mundos_".

-"¿Balance de los Mundos?" – se preguntó Candy.

-"_Los Elementos, Armonía y Equilibrio, fueron creados para estabilizar el balance de ambos mundos"._

_-"Los creamos para traer el orden al mundo lleno de caos que creo Armagedón, hasta el día de hoy y en el futuro siempre serán vitales para la supervivencia de los mundos"._

_-"Sin ellos el mundo estará condenado a quien sea que lo amenace"._

-"¿Desde hace mucho tiempo estaba predicho que nosotros salvaríamos al mundo? – preguntó Dawn algo incrédula.

"_Fue una visión que tuvimos durante la última batalla, en ella vimos dos posibles futuros"._

_-"El mundo sería destruido o salvado, solamente los Herederos de nuestro legado decidirían eso"._

_-"Deben decidirlo antes de que sea tarde, ¿salvarían a ambos mundos de la destrucción?" –_ les preguntó Griever, después de eso solo hubo silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el agua que fluía por el lago y las cascadas, nadie sabía que decir, una noticia como esa los dejo sin habla.

-"Tomen una decisión pronto, Armagedón no los esperara" – les dijo Golden a los chicos.

-"¿Cómo quieres que decidamos algo así tan rápido?" – le preguntó Speed algo frustrado.

-"Desde el principio siempre creímos que serían nuestros padres quienes salvarían el mundo de nuevo" – dijo Candy.

-"A diferencia de ellos nosotros no tenemos ninguno poder para luchar" – dijo Quartz.

-"Pero según la profecía que dijeron, los Herederos recibirán el poder de los Antiguos, ¿sería igual que lo que le ocurrió a Shiny? " – preguntó Dawn.

_-"Precisamente" _– dijo Griever, de pronto los cuerpos de los Antiguos comenzaron a brillar al igual que el cristal, además este también emitía un extraño sonido que asusto un poco a loa ponys – "_respondan, ¿estarían dispuestos a pelear y regresar la paz a los mundos?" – _el cristal se elevó y el sonido que emitía se hizo más fuerte.

-"Yo lo haré" – dijo Shiny caminando un poco hacia adelante – "mis padres siempre me decían que yo estaba destinada a hacer grandes cosas, nunca entendía a que se referían, pero ahora ese destino está a mi alcance, quiero hacerlo" – dijo decidida.

-"Alguien tiene el ego un poco alto después de haber derrotado semejante oponente" – dijo Golden en broma mientras sonreía, de alguna forma se sentía orgulloso.

-"Solo un poco" – admitió ella también sonriendo.

-"¿De verdad podríamos ser capaces de luchar como Shiny lo hizo?" – preguntó Dizzy mostrándose ansioso.

-_"Nuestra fuerza se adaptaría a su mejores habilidades y las aumentaría en gran medida, Shiny, quien siempre entrena duro con su padre obtuvo un gran incremento de fuerza y velocidad" – _explico Griever.

-"¿Yo podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi padre?" – preguntó Quartz.

-"_Serias incluso capaz de superarlo" – _Quartz se emocionó bastante.

-"_Entonces, ¿qué deciden?"_ – preguntó Griever., Shiny camino más hacia el frente cerca del cristal, a ambos lados de ellas también llegaron sus amigos, los miro por unos segundos, ellos sonreían y asintieron.

-"Lo haremos" – respondió Shiny, en ese momento el cristal se elevó sobre ellos deteniéndose un más debajo del Invencible, su brillo los ilumino por completo bañándolos y casi desvaneciéndose en medio de esa radiante luz, los pilares también comenzaron a brillar en resonancia.

Paso poco cerca de un minuto cuando el resplandor se desvanecía poco a poco, Golden Sun se fue acercando a ellos curioso de saber qué cambio habrán tenido sus cuerpos al igual que Shiny, los pequeños pony seguían ahí parados con los ojos cerrados sin saber lo que había pasado, Golden por su parte se impresiono bastante.

-"Es… increíble…" – dijo Golden, los ponys escucharon su voz y de uno en uno fueron abriendo los ojos, miraron a su alrededor y notaron que seguían siendo ellos mismos sin ningún cambio, pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuento del porqué de la impresión de Golden, además de Shiny ahora cada uno de ellos también tenían un anillo en sus orejas derechas – "han creado nuevos Elementos…".

Continuara.

* * *

Siento la demora, ahora es el trabajo el que me esta consumiendo y si lo se fue algo corto, intentare hacer el siguiente un poco mas largo.


	12. Capítulo 11

De nuevo he vuelto para seguir esta historia. Me tarde un poco desde que di al anuncio de su continuación mas que todo acomodando ideas. Muchas nuevas y viejas que tuve que ordenar y me llevó mas tiempo del que creí. Bueno aquí les dejo el cap, es más que todo como un repaso de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 11

El preludio del fin

Los jóvenes ponys ahora tenían en su posesión aquellos anillos de gran poder. Al haber escuchado todas esas increíbles historias por parte de Silver acerca de ellos y, además de haber presenciado personalmente su poder gracias a Shiny, sabían perfectamente el destino que ahora les aguardaba.

—_Ustedes han recibido un enorme poder _—volvió a hablar Griever, los ponys centraron su atención nuevamente en aquellos seres encapuchados. Ahora los Antiguos les habían otorgado un gran poder que podrían usar para luchar, ya habían presenciado de Shiny de lo que los anillos eran capaces de lograr. —_Sabemos muy bien que serán capaces de usarlo adecuadamente. Contamos con ustedes_— ellos solo podían ver incrédulos los anillos que ahora llevaban puestos.

Poco después, de uno en uno, los Antiguos comenzaron a desvanecerse,al mismo tiempo lo hacia el brillante resplandor que iluminaba la caverna también lo hacía. Al final, solo quedo un profundo silencio en todo el lugar. Golden Sun aún tenía esa mirada de asombro en su rostro, nunca creyó ser capaz de presenciar algo así en su vida, mucho menos en su muerte.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —Speed fue el primero en romper el silencio. El pegaso volaba de un lado a otro emocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. ¡Ahora podremos pelear junto a nuestros padres! —a Speed siempre le encantaron las historias de su madre sobre todas las aventuras que tuvo junto a sus amigos, siempre quiso llegar a ser como ella.

—¡Es genial, es genial, es genial! —Dizzy también estaba emocionado saltando repetidas veces en un solo lugar.

—¿Esto significa… —decía Candy acercándose a Shiny— …que podremos transformarnos al igual que tú? —termino preguntándole mientras tocaba el anillo en su oreja derecha

—No estoy segura de eso —le respondió Shiny. Ella miraba a los demás en la misma situación, igual de asombrados y algo confundidos.

—Recuerdo algo que tu padre me dijo una vez al respecto —habló Golden acercándose a ellas, el resto de los ponys escucharon lo que estaba diciendo también hicieron lo mismo—. Cada Elemento reacciona distinto según sea su dueño. Es probable que tengan efectos diferentes en ustedes.

—Aun así, esta cosa no deja de ser un poco molesta —comentó Dawn, mostraba un poco de molestia debido al anillo que ahora llevaba en la oreja. — Nunca me gustaron este tipo de accesorios.

—Yo apenas y lo noto —comentó Quartz tocando su anillo, todos eran de un color plateado iguales a los Silver y Spike, aunque había algo diferente en los de ellos, una pequeña línea de color blanco, al igual que su piel, cruzada a lo largo de todo el anillo.

—Las ventajas de tener una piel más resistencia —dijo Dawn en voz baja, ella también había notado esa línea que de igual manera tenía su anillo, aunque la suya era de un color morado claro.

—Yo propongo que volvamos a casa y le demos a ese tal Armagedón una gran lección —propuso Speed con una gran confianza. —Seguro mi mama también estará muy emocionada al ver esto —señalo su anillo, este tenía una línea de color azul oscuro.

—No lo estará tanto como la mía —comento Dizzy. De nuevo estaba saltando y señalando tambiénsu anillo, el suyo mostraba una línea de color café claro.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muy preocupada por mi madre —decía Candy. — Creo que será mejor que volvamos —ella también observaba el anillo en su oreja, este tenía una línea de color amarillo oscuro.

—También estoy preocupada por mis padres, es mejor que volvamos enseguida —dijo Shiny. Como ella ya tenía un anillo, este solo cambio un poco, pero a diferencia de los demás, a través de su anillo podían observarse una nueva línea de color amarillo claro.

—De nuevo es un camino largo hacia el portal —comentó Golden observando al Invencible sobre ellos, se estaban preparando para ser transportados nuevamente a su interior.

Se encontraban ya de regreso al puente de la nave. Shiny se colocó de nuevo sobre la plataforma de navegación y se preparó para dar la vuelta a la nave. A través del enorme ventanal frente a ellos, una cegadora luz apareció frente a la nave dejando todo blanco para ellos por unos segundos. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendieron a ver que ahora se encontraban sobre el portal que comunicaba a Edén con Equestria.

—Supongo que tendremos que agradecerles luego también por esto —dijo Golden Sun, se vio aliviado al ver que se habían saltado todo el viaje de regreso al portal, eso les había ahorrado más tiempo para volver con los padres de los pequeños herederos—._Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde una vez que hayamos vuelto._

—Ahora que también tenemos estos Elementos ¿También seriamos capaces de abrir el portal, cierto? —preguntó Speed mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba Golden.

—En teoría, si —le respondió el pegaso.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —volvió a preguntar con una gran sonrisa de súplica en su rostro, se veía muy emocionado ante la idea.

—No veo ningún problema —respondió Golden—. Solo recuerda: la clave es concentrar la energía a través de tu Elemento hacia el portal.

—Será pan comido —dijo Speed con mucha confianza.

El joven pegaso se adelante a los demás y se detuvo a poco centímetros del ventanal. Cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo intentando abrir el portal. Pasó cerca de un minuto cuando se detuvo debido a un gran dolor de cabeza que le provocó todo ese intento, ahora se encontraba en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—Concentrarte nunca fue lo tuyo —se burló Dawn más atrás provocando que los demás rieran ante eso.

—¡Déjame intentarlo! —gritó Dizzy de emoción,corrió hasta quedar a un lado de Speed quien seguía en el suelo. Solo le basto unos pocos segundos de concentración y logro abrir el portal sin mucho esfuerzo—. ¡Listo!

—Buen trabajo, Dizzy —le dijo Shiny contenta de que su amigo lo haya logrado tan rápido. Ya sobre la plataforma, comenzó a descender para pasar a través del portal de regreso a Equestria.

—Solo tuviste un poco de suerte —dijo Speed colocándose de pie mientras todavía se sostenía la cabeza por el dolor—. La próxima vez lo lograre.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la plataforma, el Invencible fue absorbido completamente por el portal. De nuevo, toda la cabina fue iluminada por un fuerte resplandor mientras atravesaban el portal hacia Equestria. Después de unos pocos segundos, ya habían regresado a su mundo. Ahora se encontraban de regreso en su hogar, se encontraban sobrevolando aquellas antiguas ruinas.

Shiny enseguida se preparó sobre la plataforma para hacer avanzar de nuevo al Invencible. De un segundo a otro, la nave voló en dirección a Canterlot a una increíble velocidad.

* * *

—¿Sabes dónde podría estar escondido Armagedón? —le preguntó Celestia al amo del Caos. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de trabajar junto a él, pero sabía que no tenía más opción si quería encontrar a su enemigo en común.

—¿Esconderse?, ¿Estas bromeando, cierto? —preguntó Discord con cierta burla en sus palabras—. Él no se está escondiendo de nosotros. Al contrario, está esperando que vayamos a enfrentarlo — flotó hacia donde estaba Celestia hasta quedar un pocos centímetros por encima de ella—. Ha dejado un enorme rastro de destrucción. Sería muy fácil de ubicar, incluso para ustedes.

—Entonces, parece que no tendrás ningún problema en guiarnos —habló Luna acercándose a ellos con una expresión seria.

—Bien podría hacerlo —decía Discord mientras parecía estar meditando algo—. Aunque sería muy divertido verlos hacer el esfuerzo por encontrarlo —se burló.

—Parece que no has pensado mucho en nuestro trato. Bien podríamos también devolverte a tu prisión con los Elementos —Celestia también había adoptada una expresión seria.

—Como puedes ver bien a los que estamos aquí, dos princesas alicornios y los Portadores de los Elementos —siguió hablando Luna—. Yo en tu lugar, lo pensaría muy bien —Discord consideró de nuevo sus opciones. Sería un problema ir a cazar solo a Armagedón y además siendo perseguido por esos molestos ponys.

—Oh de acuerdo, lo haré—dijo el amo del caos con obvia molestia, luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo espero que puedan ser capaces de seguir mi paso.

Dicho eso, Discord ascendió a varios metros sobre ellos volando en círculos sobre lo que quedaba de Canterlot. Todos los ponys presentes que habían sido víctimas del ataque de Armagedón desconocían completamente su actual destino. Los Portadores seguían sin confiar en Discord, pero si era una decisión de la misma Princesa Celestia, no podían simplemente ignorar el asunto.

—¿Sabes algo de ellos? —Silver se acercó a Madeen y le preguntó al respecto por su hija y sus amigos. El gran león se había mantenido apartado del resto de los ponys junto a los demás Eidolones.

—Tu hija ha regresado a salvo a Equestria —le respondió Madeen—. Puedo sentir que ha traído consigo un inmenso poder — por un momento, Silver creyó haberlo visto sonreír—, parecen que tuvieron éxito en encontrar a los Antiguos.

—No parece que hayas tenido ninguna duda en que lo lograrían —Silver también sonrió al respecto.

—Tenía fe en que lo lograrían. Después de todo, es tu hija —Silver no pudo evitar una sensación de orgullo por su hija.

En las alturas, Discord se detuvo. Con una expresión muy seria veía a la distancia en dirección al norte, parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, en su rostro volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa siniestra tan peculiar en él.

—Te encontré —dijo Discord. Descendió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban las princesas de Canterlot. Los Portadores, quienes estaban curiosos por lo que tenía que decir también se acercaron—. He podido localizar su ubicación, pero estoy seguro de que no les gustara en los absoluto — se mostraba muy divertido al respecto.

—Solo escúpelo de una vez —dijo Rainbow con molestia ante aquel ser.

—Armagedón se encuentra en el Tártaro —dijo Discord creando un gran silencio a su alrededor.

—Eso no tiene sentido —habló Luna llamando la atención de los presentes—. Él estuvo todo este tiempo encerrado en el Tártaro, ¿Con que razón volvería a ese lugar?

—A veces, los seres incomprendidos hacen este tipo de cosas —le dijo Discord, el entendía un poco los motivos que impulsaban a su enemigo—. Salir de tu cautiverio solo para enviar un mensaje, sabiendo que irán a buscarte. Si tienes el suficiente poder para destruir un mundo, no importa mucho donde estés, el resultado será el mismo.

—Él conoce muy bien los horrores que se encuentran en ese lugar —habló ahora Celestia—. Quiere ponernos a prueba. Pasar por un verdadero infierno para poder llegar hasta él —se quedó meditando el asunto por unos segundos..

—No sería la primera vez que haríamos algo así —dijo Silver llamando la atención de Celestia. Ahí lo vio con esa sonrisa de confianza en su rostro la cual conocía muy bien—. Ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces en el pasado. No tendremos ningún problema en hacerlo una vez más.

—Son palabras muy admirables, debo decir —le dijo Discord acercándose a Silver y flotando alrededor de él— Pero me pregunto, hasta donde te llegara toda esa confianza una vez que estemos dentro del Tártaro. Digamos que, no es el mejor lugar para vacacionar —ahora miro de frente al pegaso de nuevo con ese tono burlón. Silver solo podía seguir mirándolo con odio.

—¿Ya has estado en ese lugar? —le preguntó Twilight, sintió curiosidad por lo que había dicho.

—Solo una vez —Discord se dirigió ahora a la unicornio—. Sentía curiosidad por saber que tan horrible podría ser por tantas historia que tenia —tomo una pequeña pausa—. Solo digamos, que hasta para el amo del caos, ese lugar podría resultar un poco incómodo —se sintió un poco avergonzado al haber admitido eso.

—El amo del caos le teme al Tártaro, eso sí que es una gran noticia —ahora fue Silver quien se burló de él.

—Estuve varios días recorriendo ese lugar. Tu no durarías ni un segundo ahí —Discord se colocó frente al pegaso, ambos se miraban de una manera desafiante.

—Suficiente ustedes dos —les dijo Luna colocándose en medio de los dos—. Ya tendrán tiempo para resolver sus problemas luego. Por ahora, tenemos asuntos más importantes que resolver —ambos retrocedieron ante la presencia de Luna, aunque seguían manteniendo la vista sobre el otro.

—Deberíamos refugiar primero a los habitantes de Canterlot. No sabemos con certeza si Armagedón atacará de nuevo la ciudad —sugirió Twilight acercándose a su antigua maestra.

—Reuniré a todos los soldados disponibles, ellos se encargaran de llevarlos a todos al refugio —le dijo Celestia—. También me encargare de mandar un mensaje de emergencia a Ponyville, también a todas las demás ciudades de Equestria. En estos momentos, nadie estará a salvo.

—Silver —el pegaso volteó al escuchar que Madeen lo llamó. El gran Eidolon se había acercado a donde estaba él—. Nosotros regresaremos a Edén. Hay ciertos asuntos que debemos resolver también.

—Entiendo. Los llamaremos si los necesitamos —le dijo Silver.

—Cuenta con eso —dicho eso, sus Eidolones comenzaron a desaparecer, regresando a su tierra sagrada que hace poco había también había sido testigo de una gran batalla.

—¿Y yo que hare mientras tu organizas a tus soldaditos? —le dijo Discord a Celestia flotando frente a ella.

—Solo trata de no provocar ningún accidente —le dijo ella mirándolo seria.

—Que aburrido será trabajar con ustedes —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

Celestia ya había organizado a todos sus soldados. Hubo pocos que resultaron seriamente heridos después del ataque. Ahora todos ellos se encontraban movilizando a los civiles a los sótanos del castillo. Era el lugar más seguro de toda la ciudad.

Además de los soldados, solo las princesas, los Portadores y Discord se habían quedado en los jardines del castillo. Cada uno de ellos cargaba sus propias preocupaciones, todo debido a la situación que ahora enfrentaban.

Para alivio de sus amigos, Silver les había comentado lo que le había dicho antes Madeen. Sus hijos ya habían regresado a salvo de Edén y ahora se dirigían de regreso a Canterlot. Aunque les tomaría un tiempo en poder llegar.

Discord se encontraba en ese momento flotando en las alturas sobre todos ellos. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber accedidoaluchar junto a esos ponys, pero de esa manera podía evitar que lo volvieran a encerrar en esa aburrida prisión de piedra. Además, seguramente le habrían colocado alguna protección mágica sobre los Elementos, intentar robarlos resultaría inútil. Todavía tenía la esperanza de ser libre de esos Elementos una vez derroten a Armagedón. Al menos ese era el plan.

De pronto, levantó la vista en la distancia. Había sido solo por un breve momento, pero aseguraba haber sentido una extraña corriente de energía. Volteó la mirada enseguidahacia otra dirección. Aquella sensación parecía provenir de la misma dirección de donde había sentido antes la energía de Armagedón. Más precisamente, desde el mismo Tártaro.

—No puede ser tan pronto —dijo Discord con cierta preocupación en su voz. Chasqueo sus dedos para luego desaparecer al instante.

Celestia se encontraba aun ayudando a sus guardias al movilizar al resto de los civiles, ya casi todo habían sido evacuados. Para sorpresa de la princesa del sol, Discord apareció de repente frente a ella haciendo que retrocediera de la impresión.

—Tenemos un gran problema, princesa —le dijo el serio pero con cierta preocupación en su voz, Celestia pudo notar eso enseguida.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Al parecer, tenemos menos tiempo del que había calculado. Su energía ya ha empezado a propagarse por toda Equestria —le explicó él. A cada segundo que pasaba, la presión de aquella energía de hacía más fuerte alrededor de ellos. Se sentía frustrado de ser el único capaz de sentirla.

—Ya casi hemos terminada de trasladar a los civiles. Una vez hayamos terminado, nos dirigiremos enseguida hacia el Tártaro para detener a Armagedón —Celestia siempre intentaba mantenerse calmada. Para la gran soberana de Equestria, era un deber mantener una postura firme ante los demás ponys. Aunque en esos momentos, era algo difícil de lograr.

—¡¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes entiende la situación aún?! —gritó Discord completamente enojado—. No importa en qué lugar se escondan ni que tan lejos piensas escapar. Si el mundo entero es destruido, todo eso será completamente inútil. Cada segundo que perdemos aquí es vital para impedir que eso ocurra —la princesa se quedó en silencio durante unos pocos segundos.

Alrededor de ellos, unospocos guardias y civiles se habían detenido ante lo que había dicho Discord. En sus rostros se podía ver claramente el miedo que sentían.

—Estoy completamente consciente del peligro que enfrentamos —la princesa volvió a retomar su postura firme—. Pero también es mi trabajo mantener a salvo a todos mis ponys. Es mi deber protegerlos y brindarles la esperanza de que todo podrá solucionarse. Si fuera necesario,daría mi propia vida sin dudar para cumplirlo —Discord estaba por protestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sabía muy bien que no ganaría nada si seguía discutiendo con ella.

—Hermana —se escuchó la voz de Luna sobre ellos. La alicornio de la noche había llegado volando y descendió cerca de ellos—. Ya he revisado en los alrededores de la ciudad. Me alegra informar que no encontré a ninguna víctima de gravedad después de ese ataque —le explicó a su hermana. Aunque ella no parecía haberle prestado mucha atención, fue cuando notó la tensión en el ambiente al ver como ella y Discord se miraban—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—En lo absoluto —dijo Discord. No dijo nada más para después chasquear sus garras y desaparecer del lugar. Luna solo se vio confundida ante eso.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Luna acercándose a Celestia. Ella se sorprendió al escucharla, parecería apenas haber notado la presencia de su hermana.

—Si… todo está muy bien… —respondió ella bajando un poco la cabeza, era evidente que mentía. Quienes habían sido testigos de lo sucedido solo volvieron a sus propios asuntos sin decir nada.

El amo del caos reapareció de nuevo sobre el techo del castillo. Maldecía en voz baja mientras pateaba con fuerza algunos fragmentos de escombros que estaban por ahí. De nuevo fijo la mirada en aquella dirección, justamente de dónde provenía la energía. Crecía cada vez más a cada minuto.

—Debería solo olvidarme de todo esto e ir por mi propia cuenta —se dijo Discord en voz baja.

Silver se había reunido de nuevo con sus amigos. Todos ellos estaban en los jardines del castillo cerca del gran laberinto. Esperaban impacientes el regreso de sus hijos.

—Todavía sigo estando en desacuerdo en que hayas involucrado a nuestros hijos en esto —le dijo Rarity al pegaso un poco molesta. Todos se encontraban sentados en círculo en la suave hierba—. Se suponía que debían mantenerse tan al margen del asunto como fuera posible.

—Créeme cuando te lo digo. No lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido completamente necesario —le dijo Silver suspirando. A su lado, Fluttershy se encontraba apoyada de su hombro. Ella solo quería ver a su hija y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada—. Lo último que quería era ponerlos en peligro. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—Al verse involucrados en esto, ¿Crees que aquella profecía en verdad se cumpla? —le preguntó Twilight. Además de estar preocupada por su hija, también tenía cierto miedo reflejado en su mirada.

—Es muy probable que si —le respondió Silver. Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir. Toda su preocupación provenía de cierto punto en el pasado de sus hijos. Una profecía que existía desde el momento en que nacieron.

—No me importa si era inevitable, no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Todavía son muy jóvenes —comentó Applejack.

—Yo no era muy distinto en aquel entonces —le dijo Spike con orgullo a la granjera. El estaba sentado al lado de Rarity, ella sostenía su brazo con fuerza.

—No todos adquirimos una antigua reliquia que nos permita crecer, pequeño dragón —le apuntó Rainbow Dash en broma.

—Deje de ser pequeño hace mucho tiempo, enana —le dijo Spike siguiendo la broma. Aunque eso solo hizo encender la chispa de rivalidad que había crecido entre ellos en los últimos años.

—Suficiente ustedes dos —habló Fluttershy mirándolos a ambos con esa expresión seria y su tono autoritario—. Este no es el momento — sabían muy bien por experiencia que era mejor detenerse cuando ella adoptaba esa postura.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Tómatelo con calma. Es solo la forma que tienen para liberar un poco de tensión —le dijo Silver a su esposa sujetando su casco. Fluttershy pareció entrar en la cuenta de lo que hizo y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo la pegaso en voz baja.

—¡Esa es la Fluttershy tímida que todos conocemos y amamos! —Pinkie Pie se acerco a ella y la abrazo para consolarla—. Ya, ya. Nadie salió herido esta vez — le decía con su gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Dime algo, Silver. Exactamente, ¿Qué fueron a buscar ellos a Edén? —volvió a hablar Applejack preguntándole a Silver—. Ya nos dijiste que fueron a buscar el poder de esos Antiguos. Pero, ¿De qué se trata en realidad? — eso llamó la curiosidad del resto y miraron al pegaso esperando su respuesta.

—Los Antiguos fueron los primeros Eidolones que existieron —comenzó a explicar Silver—. Ellos formaron una parte importante en la primera batalla contra Armagedón hace tantos siglos. Después de todo, fueron ellos quienes crearon todos nuestros Elementos —eso último definitivamente los tomó a todos por sorpresa, aunque de alguna manera se esperaban algo así.

—Poco antes de ser llamados por Celestia, fue a ver a Madeen en Edén. El tenía algo muy importante que decirme —Silver recordaba aquellas palabras del Eidolon—. Él había sentido también una pequeña energía que había vuelto con pocas fuerzas, la reconoció como la de los Antiguos. Entonces me contó todo sobre ellos y de su enorme poder. Aunque al principio no les había tomado mucha importancia.

—Hasta que Armagedón apareció y los mencionó, ¿Cierto? —le preguntó Twilight.

—Exactamente. Al ver que nuestros Elementos detenerlo, supuse que sus mismos creadores si serían capaces —observó a cada uno de ellos. Él sabía muy bien que no había sido la mejor decisión en su vida—. Debido a eso, decidí enviarlos a buscarlos.

—¿Y por eso decidiste involucrarlos? —le preguntó Rarity. Su enojo había vuelto—. ¡Lo único que debíamos hacer era mantenlos alejado de todo ese estúpido asunto!

—Enviarlos a Edén, fue más que todo una decisión tomada en un momento de desesperación. Pero sabía perfectamente que solamente ellos serian capaces de hacerlo —Silver entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Rarity al estar enojada, pero el siempre había creído en sus corazonadas.

—Estas tomándote demasiado en serio esa profecía —le dijo Spike. Sostenía el casco de su esposa para evitar cualquier movimiento involuntario.

—Hace dos mil años, nos tomábamos muy en serio estas cosas. Aunque la profecía fuera poco probable, siempre nos asegurábamos de estar completamente preparados —explicó Silver, luego suspiró para continuar—. No te imaginas el enorme dolor que también ciento por ellos. Ya he sufrido muchas pérdidas en el pasado, pero sé que esta era la única manera.

—Y una vez que estén de regreso, ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Spike—. ¿Harás que luchen también?

—¡Spike! —lo regaño Twilight.

—¡Solo quiero que Quartz este seguro! —gritó el dragón mirándola—. ¿Acaso quieres que sea un mal padre y exponga a mi hijo a semejante peligro?

—No haré nada de eso —volvió a hablar Silver, de nuevo todas las miradas se centraron en él—. Su única misión era buscar y volver con el poder de los Antiguos. Nosotros seremos quienes lo usemos.

—Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que encontraron —le dijo Fluttershy.

—Encontraremos la manera de usarlos. No pienso exponerlos a más peligros de lo que ya he hecho —finalizó Silver.

El ambiente estuvo en silencio después de eso. Solo se quedaron ahí sentados esperando por la llegada de sus hijos. Al poco tiempo, las hermanas alicornios ya se estaban encargando de darle fin a ese día. Celestia bajaba su deslumbrante sol y Luna subía su brillante luna. Ahora la tranquila noche estrellada cubría a Equestria.

* * *

—Muero de hambre. ¿Podemos detenernos a comer algo? —preguntó Speed acostado boca arriba en el suelo, aunque nunca recibió ninguna respuesta.

—En verdad que eres un casi perdido —dijo Dawn sin ver al pegaso. Ella había estado todo el camino de regreso a Canterlot frente al enorme ventanal. Siempre le gusto la asombrosa vista que el Invencible brindaba.

—No he comido nada desde que salimos de Ponyville. ¿Cómo es que ustedes están tan tranquilos?

—Recogimos algunas frutas en Edén antes de ir a ver a los Antiguos —le dijo Candy mientras comía lo que parecía ser una manzana, pero su color era de un curioso azul oscuro.

—¿Y cómo es que yo no he probado de esa fruta? —se quejó el pegaso.

—Estabas profundamente dormido cuando bajamos a recogerlas y no queríamos molestarte —le dijo Dizzy comiendo también una de esas manzanas.

—¿Tienes más de esa? —Speed se levantó corriendo hasta quedar frente a Dizzy.

—Lo siento, pero es la última que me queda —le respondió el terminando de comerse la manzana. Speed solo bajo la cabeza ahora con más hambre.

—¿En verdad que mi papa podía crecer con la ayuda de su Elemento? —le preguntó Quartz curioso al espíritu de Golden Sun.

—Fue más que todo gracias a la ayuda de su Eidolon que le brindo esa habilidad —le respondió el pegaso, fue una de las muchas cosas que había escuchado de su hermano—. No sabría decirte con exactitud lo que te permita hacer el anillo. Es algo que tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta.

—Hablas como mi profesor de la escuela —dijo el hibrido con molestia.

—Ya logro ver Canterlot —aviso Dawn.

—Es extraño. Aquella enorme burbuja que cubría la ciudad he desaparecido —dijo Shiny al ver la ciudad. La enorme columna de humo que había dejado el impacto de aquel meteorito ya se había despejado. En su lugar dejo un inmenso agujero no muy lejos de la ciudad.

—Puedo sentir la energía de mi hermano. También la de sus padres, todo están a salvo —dijo Golden acercándose al ventanal.

—¡Eso quiere decir que nuestros padres ya derrotaron a ese sujeto! —gritó Dizzy llegando a un lado de Dawn y pegando su rostro al ventanal—. ¡Ellos son tan increíbles!

—Buscare un buen lugar donde podamos descender —dijo Shiny. Dirigió la nave en dirección a los grandes terrenos del castillo, seguramente se encontraban con las princesas en ese momento.

—¡Puedo ver al Invencible! —gritó Spike emocionado para luego levantarse del suelo, los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

A lo lejos, todos los que se quedaron en los jardines fueron capaces de ver a la gigantesca nave aproximándose a la ciudad. Desde el techo, Discord veía la nave con algo de curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

El Invencible se detuvo sobre los jardines del castillo. Los ponys en todo el lugar tuvieron que resistir por unos segundos las fuertes ráfagas de aire que ocasiono la nave al llegar.

—Al fin hemos llegado. Sí que ha sido un viaje largo —dijo Candy sonriendo. También había llegado al ventanal, ahí abajo podía ver a su madre.

—¡Andando! —gritó Dizzy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala que llevaba hacia las plataformas de transporte.

En el momento en que Shiny estaba por bajar de la plataforma, algo llamó su atención. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y sintió todo su cuerpo completamente paralizado. Giró la mirada lentamente hacia el centro de esa sala, entonces lo vio.

_Un verdadero placer conocerlos. Es todo un honor._

En el exterior, fueron Discord y Silver quienes sintieron de nuevo la presencia de Armagedón. Alarmados, comenzaron a buscarlo con la vista en todas direcciones, pero no eran capaces de localizarlo. Su abrumador poder estaba en todas partes.

—¡Shiny! —gritó Silver temiendo lo peor. Miró aterrado hacia arriba en dirección al Invencible. Extendió sus alas en un parpadeo y voló hacia la nave.

Además de Shiny, todos los demás también habían quedado paralizadas ante su presencia. Incluso Golden Sun, aun siendo solo una proyección de quien fue una vez, tampoco era capaz de moverse.

—_Puedo sentir todo ese poder a través de ustedes _—escucharon una siniestra voz en cada una de sus mentes. Una sombra borrosa se encontraba ahora en medio de todos ellos. El aire se había vuelto frio y les era muy difícil respirar.

A pocos metros de llegar a la nave, el vuelo de Silver fue detenido por completo por una barrera invisible. Desesperado, la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin ningún éxito.

—¡Shiny! —siguió gritando Silver.

—¡Silver, apártate! —escuchó detrás de él. Spike lo había alcanzada y se estaba preparando para liberar una poderosa llamarada. Silver se apartó justo en el momento en que la liberó sobre la barrera.

—_Lo único que puede destruirme. ¡Ahora será mío! _—aquella sombra parecía comenzar a desvanecerse en el aire, solo para comenzar a expandirse y consumirlos a todos en la oscuridad.

Fuera de la barrera, ni siquiera el fuego del dragón fue capaz de destruirla. Las princesas también se dirigían hacia la nave con intensión de ayudar a los dos Portadores. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el Invencible fue cubierto por la misma sombra borrosa que había aparecido dentro frente a los jóvenes ponys. En solo un instante, la nave se desvaneció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ante la mirada incrédula y de horror de todos los ponys en los alrededores del castillo, su enemigo había apareció de nuevo frente a ellos y no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero ahora más que todo, se había llevado a los nuevos Portadores.

Continuara.

* * *

Seguro notaron mi nueva forma de escribir. Tuve muchos problemas con mis anteriores proyectos ya que no usaba la forma correcta de redacción, por eso el cambio. Aunque de ves en cuando todavía sigo dejando algunos errores. El capítulo ya había estado listo desde hace tiempo, solo que tuve que cambiar muchas cosas para adaptarlas a las nuevas ideas que tengo preparadas para la historia. Espero les haya gustado.


	13. Capítulo 12

Hola de nuevo, otro capítulo recién hecho.

* * *

Capítulo 12

En la boca del abismo

Ella poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía completamente sin fuerzas. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambos cascos debido a un extraño dolor. Poco a poco, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al principio veía todo borroso a su alrededor, le tomo varios segundos poder fijar bien la vista. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo aun en el interior de la nave. Lentamente, se puso de pie, giró la vista en todas direcciones todavía un poco desorientada, fue cuando logró ver a sus amigos también desmayados en el suelo.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Shiny alarmada. Corrió primero hacia Candy quien era la que tenía más cercana—. ¡Candy, despierta! —la sacudió con cuidado intentando despertarla.

La pony terrestre también comenzó a recobrar la conciencia ante las sacudidas. De igual manera, ella mostró tener también signos de un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Ella subió la vista y fue cuando notó a Shiny.

—Shiny… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó Candy mientras Shiny la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—No estoy muy segura. No logro recordar bien lo que paso después de que llegamos a Canterlot —dijo la pegaso levantando la vista, el resto de sus amigos también comenzaron a despertar.

—¿Anotaron la placa de esa carreta? —dijo Dizzy de pie tambaleándose de un lado a otros.

—Mi cabeza… —decía Quartz recién levantándose—…no me sentía así desde la última vez que mamá me hizo ayudarla a buscar gemas… todas esas rocas rocas…

—¿Qué habrá sido esa extraña cosa que apareció hace un momento? —se preguntó Dawn. Fue en ese entonces que Shiny logró recordar a aquel ser borroso que había aparecido de repente ante ellos.

—Chicos… será mejor que vengan a ver este… —escucharon la temblorosa voz de Speed. El pegaso se encontraba mirando a través de ventanal, tenía una expresión muy pálida en su rostro.

Los demás se acercaron preocupados hacia el ventanal. Por un momento, pensaron que algo malo había pasado en Canterlot mientras estuvieron inconscientes, pero nunca estuvieron preparados para ver aquello que había dejado a Speed tan helado. Solamente podía definirse como una sola cosa: una pesadilla.

A donde sea que alcanzaba la vista de los jóvenes, solo podían ver un mundo completamente retorcido. Un cielo conformado por diferentes colores sin ningún orden, no había luna ni un sol sobre ellos. Fragmentos de tierra flotaban por todas partes y, los ríos, que eran de un color purpura, fluían en todas direcciones como si no hubiese gravedad alguna. También lograron ver unas extrañas criaturas volando cerca de la nave, un grupo de enormes ojos de color amarillo con un par de alas cada uno. Los ponys no sabían que decir al respecto, sus caras igualmente eran de puro terror, incluso algunos sintieron nauseas antes ese desagradable panorama.

—Shiny… —la pegaso se dio la vuelta al escuchar que la llamaron, se trataba de Golden Sun. Antes que eran capaces de verlo muy claramente, ahora apenas y era visible—… escúchame atentamente —se quejaba como si algo le estuviese provocando un profundo dolor.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Shiny alarmada.

—Es… el efecto de este lugar… absorbe lentamente la magia de todo aquello que la posea… —explicaba Golden, a cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se desvanecía más—… debido a que habito dentro del anillo, que tiene un gran poder mágico… me está impidiendo que siga manifestándome en esta forma…

—¿Acaso sabes en qué lugar estamos? —le volvió a preguntar Shiny, era la primera vez que escuchaba de un lugar que fuese capaz de absorber la magia.

—Dentro del Tártaro… —contestó Golden luego de algunos segundos. El miedo que ahora mostraban los jóvenes ponys era incluso mayor que antes.

Todos conocían muy bien las historias que contaban del Tártaro. Aquella horrible dimensión que era utilizada como prisión para las criaturas más peligrosas de toda Equestria. Hace solo unos minutos habían llegado a Canterlot, no tenían ni idea de cómo llegaron a ese lugar.

—¿Pero cómo…? —Candy no era capaz de articular bien su pregunta debido a la impresión, aunque Golden entendió muy bien lo que quería decir.

—La criatura que apareció antes… se trataba del mismo Armagedón… —siguió hablando el pegaso—… de alguna manera… nos ha transportado a todo a este lugar, aunque no sabría decir con que motivo lo habrá hecho…

—Antes de caer desmayada, pude escucharlo decir sobre un poder podía destruirlo —decía Dawn—. Que lo haría suyo.

—Busca obtener el poder de los Antiguos… —siguió hablando Golden, ahora el también pareció aterrado—… tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida…

—Se supone que esto es una prisión, ¿Cómo podremos salir de aquí? —preguntó Dizzy.

—Como toda prisión… debe tener una entrada, deben encontrarla… —Golden ya casi desaparecía por completo—… la nave no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo… dense prisa… —dicho eso, Golden Sun desapareció en pequeños fragmentos de luz los cuales regresaron al anillo de Shiny.

—¡Ahora sí que esto es genial! —gritó Speed furioso—. ¡¿Cómo rayos quedamos metidos en todo esto?!

—Cálmate, por favor —le dijo Dawn a su lado cubriéndose las orejas por sus gritos—. Gritar y perder la razón no nos sacaran de aquí.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?! —siguió gritando—. ¡¿Te das cuenta del enorme problema en que nos hemos metido?! —la miró fijamente, aunque ella no quiso responderle.

—¡Speed, ya basta! —gritó Shiny acercándose a ellos—. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

—Este lugar para ser muy grande. Nos tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar la salida —dijo Dizzy llegando al lado de Shiny, tanto Candy como Quartz también se reunieron con ellos.

—He estado preguntándome algo, chicos —habló Candy—. Si nosotros fuimos transportados a este lugar, ¿Nuestros padres también lo habrán sido? —eso fue algo que ninguno había tomado en cuenta aun.

—Es posible que no —siguió Dawn—. Si es verdad que busca el poder de los Antiguos, seguramente ese tal Armagedón nos haya traído solo a nosotros. No creo que se haya arriesgado mucho en traer también a nuestros padres.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido —dijo Shiny, parecía estar pensando en algo.

—¿Y si intentamos buscar la energía de sus Elementos? —propuso Quartz—. Como dijo Golden Sun antes, todos los Elementos están conectados. Tal vez así podamos encontrar la salida.

—Podríamos intentarlo —dijo Shiny sonriendo, estaba convencida de que esa idea podría funcionar.

—Pero también está lo otro que dijo él —Dawn tomó la palabra—. Este lugar absorbe la magia de todo aquellos que la posea, ¿Seremos capaces de usar los Elementos aquí?

—Nunca lo sabremos hasta intentarlo. Yo digo que lo hagamos —dijo Candy decidida también ante la idea.

—Es mejor que lo hagamos esta vez todos justos. Así tendremos más probabilidades de encontrarlos —les dijo Shiny a todos.

—Intenta no desmayarte de nuevo —le dijo Dawn al pegaso con tono molesto.

—Ya verás cómo lo lograre esta vez —le respondió Speed serio.

Pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa, sintieron como la nave se agitaba con fuerza, aunque solo duro unos pocos segundos. Todos subieron la vista ahora tras escuchar un extraño sonido, como si algo se estuviera agrietando. Justo en el techo sobre ellos, vieron marcarse algunas pequeñas grietas en el duro acero del Invencible.

—¿A esto se refería Golden Sun con que la nave no soportaría mucho tiempo? —se preguntó Candy mirando como las grietas seguían extendiéndose por el techo. Si la nave también llegase a desaparecer, era un tormento solo imaginar lo que sería de ellos.

—No perdamos más tiempo. Prepárense —les dijo Shiny.

Todos se reunieron en el centro de la habitación formando un círculo, luego cerraron los ojos e intentaron concentrarse en sus Elementos. Siguiente las instrucciones que les había dado antes Golden Sun, cada uno se concentró lo más que pudo con tal de encontrar la energía de los Elementos de sus padres a través de los suyos. Shiny, aun teniendo ya un poco de experiencia que sus amigos, le estaba costando mucho trabajo encontrar la energía de sus padres.

—No está funcionando… —dijo Quartz con un dolor punzante de cabeza, ahora entendió por lo que paso Speed aquella vez, resultaba más difícil concentrarse en los Elementos de lo que el creía.

—Debemos seguir intentándolo, no podemos rendirnos ahora —Candy intentó motivar a los demás para continuar, aunque ella también tenía una pequeña jaqueca.

—¿Acaso te sientes mareada? —le preguntó Speed a Dawn mientras se sujetaba la cabeza al sentirse mareado por el esfuerzo.

—No te creas la gran cosa. Es debido a este lugar que no podemos hacer bien la conexión —le respondió ella también sujetándose la cabeza.

—Quizás debamos centrarnos todos en un solo punto en vez de lugares individuales —propuso Dizzy.

—¡Eso es! —gritó Shiny al considerar la idea de Dizzy—. Es exactamente como dice Dizzy.

—Oh fue un placer… ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —se preguntó confuso el terrestre.

—Si nos concentramos en diferentes direcciones el resultado siempre será el mismo. Pero si nos centramos todos en un solo punto seguramente funcionara.

—Pero, ¿A qué punto debemos centrarnos? —le preguntó Dawn.

—Ustedes solo lleven su energía a través de mí, yo haré el resto —Shiny se colocó de nuevo en posición— ¿Listos para intentarlo de nuevo?

Algunos no estaban completamente convencidos, pero ninguno podía negarse a toda esa determinación que tenía Shiny. De nuevo, volvieron a formar el círculo y cerraron sus ojos, esta vez se concentrarían todo en Shiny, ya todos se daban una idea de a qué punto los dirigiría ella.

Shiny sintió como fluía por su cuerpo toda la energía de sus amigos. Junto con su propia energía, la dirigió a través de todo su cuerpo y luego a su mente para comenzar a hacer el enlace. De nuevo uso las enseñanzas de Golden Sun, debido a toda la energía que estaba proyectando, ahora era capaz de visualizar mejor los débiles flujos de energía a su alrededor.

Analizaba cada uno de ellos, buscando el indicado. Todos mostraban una señal muy débil, pero era capaz de diferenciarlos. Dejo que la energía que le transmitían sus amigos fluyera con mayor velocidad a través de su cuerpo, entonces lo encontró. Por unos segundos, en su mente vio una imagen muy clara de padre.

—¡Lo encontré! —dijo Shiny abriendo los ojos de golpe. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, enseguida corrió hacia la plataforma y tomó de nuevo su posición para pilotear la nave—. Prepárense. Esto se pondrá un poco turbulento —de inmediato puso en marcha al Invencible en aquella dirección en la que sintió la energía de su padre.

Shiny aceleró a todo lo que podía la nave. Debido a la influencia del Tártaro, durante el camino la nave fue sufriente bajos de energía causando que la misma se sacudiera. Mas grietas siguieron apareciendo a través del techo y ahora también por las paredes. Todo ese lugar era inmenso, por lo cual desconociendo cuanto camino les quedaba antes de llegar a la salida.

Hace apenas unos pocos segundos, todos aquellos estaban en los jardines del castillo fueron testigos de cómo el Invencible había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Silver y Spike, quienes estuvieron cerca de la nava cuando desapareció, volaron más alto buscándola en todas direcciones.

—No pudieron solo desaparecer —dijo Spike, se veía la desesperación en su rostro.

—Al parecer, fueron transportados a algún lado —Silver también estaba en la misma situación que el dragón.

—¡Silver! —el pegaso bajo al vista cuando escuchó la voz de Fluttershy, ella venia acompañada de Rainbow Dash y de las princesas — ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ellos? —en ella solo se podía ver el miedo.

—Fueron transportados a otro lugar. Es la única explicación que veo para que hayan desaparecido de esa manera —le explicó Silver.

—Esa cosa negra que cubrió la nave, ¿Podría ser…? —se preguntaba Luna.

—Parece que hemos tenido otra visita de Armagedón —dijo Celestia—. Una vez más, no fuimos capaces de detenerlo —su expresión cambio a una de total tristeza.

—Es una gran pena lo de sus hijos —Discord apareció entre ellos fingiendo estar triste—. Si tan solo fueran un poco más fuertes, esto no hubiese pasado.

—¡También pudiste intentar detenerlo! —rugió Silver volando frente a él.

—Parecía que tenían todo bajo control, no es mi culpa que hayan fallado —le dijo Discord sin mostrar la menor preocupación. Silver se alejó de él, sabía que no lograría nada discutiendo con Discord. En cierta forma, Silver también se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlos.

—Todo lo que hago es fallar… —dijo Silver triste y bajando el rostro.

—¿Acaso están buscando pelea? —le dijo Rainbow enojada ahora colocándose ella frente a Discord—. Podemos regresarte esa fría prisión de piedra si tanto lo deseas —Discord no dijo nada, en cambio solo sonrió ante su provocación.

—Me encantaría verlos intentarlo. Aquella vez me confié con ustedes, no cometeré el mismo error —le dijo Discord rodeándose sus garras en un aura roja.

—Siempre he deseado darle una lección —dijo Spike acercándose a ellos mientras exhalaba fuego por su nariz.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Luna con su voz real, todo la miraron enseguida—. Este no es el momento para que discutan por tonterías —les dijo ella ahora con un tono serie—. Tampoco es el momento para estar lamentándose —dijo mirando a Silver y a su hermana—. En lo único en que deberían estar concentrados es en encontrarlos cuanto antes. Recuerden que ahora estamos trabajando juntos —eran duras palabras de la princesa, pero eran las adecuadas que debían escuchar.

—La princesa tiene razón —habló Fluttershy—. Debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes. No sabemos en qué clase de peligro podrían estar si él se los llevó.

—El de hace un momento no era Armagedón —corrigió Discord, todos voltearon a verlo—. Eran solo los residuos de su magia que quedaron en Canterlot. El verdadero sigue estando en el Tártaro —al decir eso, Silver creyó haberse dado una idea de donde podrían estar sus hijos.

—Espera un momento, ¿Será posible que…? —Silver se detuvo en seco al recibir una especie de visión. En ella pudo ver a su hija, a su alrededor se encontraban sus amigos, todos ellos se encontraban dentro del Invencible. La imagen comenzó a alejarse de ellos hasta salir de la nave, Silver pudo ver un escalofriante lugar que rodeaba la nave. Siguió alejándose hasta perder de vista al Invencible, atravesando diferentes lugares de igual manera con aspectos retorcidos. Ahora podía ver una gigantesca puerta que parecía estar hecha de acero, la reconoció enseguida. Una vez más volvió a alejarse, paso por varios lugares que reconoció también como parte de Equestria, entonces de llegó de nuevo a Canterlot. Casi sin darse cuenta, Silver comenzó a descender, quienes estaban con él lo siguieron confundidos. En poco tiempo llegaron con el resto de sus amigos, los demás también veían confundidos al pegaso que tenía una mirada perdida.

—¿Silver? —Fluttershy se acercó hasta él y coloco un casco en su hombre— ¿Qué te sucede?

Como si hubiese sido un largo sueño, pareció recobrar el sentido de sí mismo, fue cuando notó que todos a su alrededor seguían viéndolo confundidos—. Los he visto, hicieron un enlace con mi Elemento —dijo Silver recordando todas aquellas imágenes que vió. Los demás parecieron un poco aliviados por eso, fue hasta que Silver comenzó a sudar ante lo siguiente que estaba por decir—. Se encuentran en el interior del Tártaro —enseguida, el terror volvió a todos ellos.

—Ahora se encuentran en sus dominios —habló Discord sin importarle la reacción de los demás—. Solo un milagro podría salvarlos de ese horrible infierno —Silver lo miró de nuevo fijamente, pero esta vez no parecía estar molestó, ahora tenía aquella mirada que sus amigos conocían muy bien.

—Entonces nosotros seremos ese milagro —dijo Silver decidido, con un vistazo rápido observo a cada uno de sus amigos y a las princesas, después de unos pocos segundos, cada uno de ellos compartían su misma mirada—. Iremos hasta el Tártaro para salvarlos y también enfrentaremos a Armagedón.

—En su estado actual, solo serán derrotados de nuevo por él —dijo Discord cruzados de brazos.

—Esta vez será diferente, ahora tendremos una pequeña ayuda —le dijo Silver sonriendo.

—Las Puertas del Tártaro se encuentran a muchos kilómetros de aquí, nos tomaría mucho tiempo llegar aun si intentamos transportar a todos con nuestra magia —explicó Luna.

—Entonces, supongo que no nos vendría nada mal un poco de magia del caos —el pegaso—. Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, tu magia es la única lo suficientemente poderosa como para llevarnos a todos a la vez — miro a Discord aun con esa mirada decidida y esa sonrisa confiada. Discord intentó evitar esa mirada, pero notó que todos los demás también lo veían de la misma manera, entonces dio un largo suspiro.

—Necesitare unas muy largas vacaciones si logramos sobrevivir a eso —dijo Discord con molestia—. Muy bien, lo hare.

—Denme un momento primero, les daré el aviso a los soldados antes de irnos —les dijo Celestia a la vez que se retiraba del lugar.

Celestia le había dado claras órdenes a sus soldados, ellos se encargarían quedarse en Canterlot protegiendo a los civiles. Una parte de ellos se dispersarían por todos los sectores de la ciudad en caso de un ataque en cualquier dirección. La otra parte se quedaría en el interior del castillo como última medida de defensa en caso de un ataque muy grande.

—Dejo la ciudad en sus buenos cascos, General Squall —le dejo Celestia a un pegaso adulto frente a ella. Su pelaje era de color negro claro y tenía una brillante armadura dorada que le cubría todo el cuerpo, dejando libre la zona de las alas, además era de un material ligero para que no dificultase su capacidad de vuelo. A los lados de su casco, sobresalían algunos mechones de su melena color castaño oscuro.

—Puede contar conmigo con toda seguridad, Princesa Celestia —habló el general con voz firme.

—Tengo la misma confianza en ti al igual que la que tenía con tu padre. Estoy segura de que podrás con esta importarte tarea —la princesa le sonrió. Squall era la viva imagen de su difunto padre, el General Cloud. Había muerte hace solo unos años bajo condiciones naturales, su hijo con mucho honor tomó su logar a los pocos meses. Una vez terminado de hablar, Celestia se retiró para encontrarse con los demás.

—¿Ya están todos listos? —preguntó Discord aun con molestia. Se habían organizados todos alrededor de él formando un circulo, Discord debía tener cuidado de la posición de cada uno de ellos al momento de transportarlos—. Incluso con mi magia, nos tomará algunos minutos poder llegar a las Puertas del Tártaro. Traten de no moverse hasta que estemos ahí —acto seguido, Discord chasqueo una de sus garras y todos desaparecieron en un instante.

—He estado pensándolo —dijo Dawn llegando a un lado de Shiny, la pegaso giró la cabeza un poco para verla, no podía despegar la vista del camino—. Una vez que lleguemos a la salida, ¿En verdad seremos capaces de salir? —preguntó la unicornio—. Se supone que este lugar fue creado para que nadie escapara —la verdad, Dawn tenía un buen punto que Shiny había pasado completamente por alto.

—Yo… —ella no sabía que responder.

—Sé que quieres mantenernos a todos a salvo, pero ese tipo de detalles son algo en los que deberías pensar primero —Dawn se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus otros amigos se había fijado en su conversación—. Supongo que ya veremos que hacer cuando lleguemos.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Shiny, se sintió un poco avergonzada por haber omitido ese gran detalle.

—No es tu culpa, solo estas intentado hacer lo mejor para todos. Para mí, ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros —le sonrió a modo de calmarla. Shiny por poco y olvidado la gran amistad que habían mantenido con Dawn desde que se conocieron de pequeñas. Ella siempre sabía exactamente que decir en cualquier situación.

—Gracias, amiga —Shiny también sonrió.

—Sabes muy bien que siempre podrás contar conmigo —le dijo Dawn.

—¡Oigan! ¡Creo que puedo ver la salida! —gritó Dizzy desde el gran ventanal.

Todos fijaron la vista un poco más adelante de la nave. Ante ellos, se alzaba una enorme puerta de acero con forma rectangular. Debía medir al menos unos veinte metro de alto y otros diez de ancho. Se veía muy resistente.

—Ahora solo falta abrirla —susurró Shiny.

—Ya nos las arreglaremos. Como siempre hemos hecho —le dijo Dawn aun a su lado.

Un nuevo temblor sacudió con fuerza la nave, al principio creyeron que debía ser de nuevo por lo débil que debía estar debido al mismo Tártaro. Pero las sacudidas comenzaron a aumentar su ritmo, además también escucharon fuertes rugidos viniendo desde atrás del Invencible. Luego hubo una fuerte explosión.

* * *

Los portadores, junto a las Princesas y Discord aparecieron todos con éxito frente a las Puertas del Tártaro. Se encontraban en una zona con montañas muy altas alrededor, se podía sentir una enorme presión de magia en el ambiente.

—Qué extraño —dijo Twilight mirando por los alrededores—. Creí que nos encontraríamos con Cerbero en las puertas.

—Es posible que haya enfrentado a Armagedón cuando salió por estas puertas —explicó Luna—. Esperemos que se encuentre bien —ella tenía un tono muy serio. Las Princesas fueron las primeras en avanzar frente a las puertas, una al lado de la otra.

—Solo nosotras y otras pocas autoridades de Equestria tenemos permitido decidir si las puertas puedes abrirse o no —dijo Celestia sin despegar la vista de las puertas.

—Aunque solamente si es en una situación de suma importancia —siguió Luna. Ambas alicornios hicieron brillar sus cuernos.

—Y solo nosotras tenemos el poder para abrirlas —dijeron ambas a la vez.

El aura de sus cuernos rodeó por completo a las puertas. Comenzaron a mover su magia para comenzar a abrir las puertas. Podía verse en sus rostros que no era una tarea fácil incluso para las alicornios, estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para abrirlas.

—Princesa… —Twilight se preocupó al ver como al parecer su antigua maestra sufría al hacer todo ese esfuerzo. Inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero su paso fue cortado por un casco de Silver.

—No pueden ser interrumpidas. Se necesita una gran concentración para abrir las puertas —le dijo el pegaso.

—¿Ya has estado aquí antes? —le preguntó Twilight curiosa.

—Ayude a encerrar a algunos monstruos en el pasado, aunque nada serio —le respondió él sin despegar la vista de las Princesas.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos para cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por completo. Un aire gélido atravesó sus cuerpos provenientes del interior. Se veía completamente oscuro y se podían escuchar algunos ruidos extraños.

—Antes de entrar —decía Discord, luego chasqueo una de sus garras. Sobre cada uno de ellos, incluyéndolo a él, apareció una pequeña aura de color blanco—. El Tártaro tiene peculiaridad de absorber magia. Estos escudos mágicos serán como una especie de señuelo, los absorberán primero antes de llegar a ustedes. Asi podrán usar sus pequeños juguetitos —se refería a los Elementos—. Pero tengan cuidado, solo duraran unas pocas horas

—No creas que voy a agradecerte por esto —le dijo Rainbow cortante.

—No esperaba que lo hicieran —le dijo Discord sin tomarle importancia. Observaron de nuevo el interior de las puertas—. Después de ustedes —les dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Esta vez, fue un fuerte rugido el cual escucharon desde el interior de las puertas, acompañado también de lo que parecieron algunas explosiones. Silver sintió de nuevo como otras imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, aunque ahora sus amigos Portadores también fueron capaces de verlas. Vieron a sus hijos en el interior de la cabina del Invencible, se podían sentir también las fuertes sacudidas y también las explosiones. La visión paso al exterior de la nave, fue donde vieron a una extraña criatura sobre ella al mismo tiempo que la atacaba con sus garras, no eran capaces de diferencias que era debido a lo borrosa que también se veía la visión. Las imágenes desaparecieron y volvieron a sus cuerpos frente a las puertas.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, los Portadores ingresaron rápidamente al interior de las puertas. Las Princesas dejaron de usar su magia y enseguida las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, luego ellas ingresaron también a través del enorme umbral.

—Y después dicen que yo soy el demente —dijo Discord. El veía como las puertas se cerraban rápidamente sin una magia que las sostuviese. Bien podría quedarse y comenzar a esparcir de nuevo el caos por el mundo mientras todavía exista. Pero luego recordó aquella época en la que estuvo prisionero debido a los poderes de Armagedón. No estaba molesto por haber hecho todas esas cosas desagradables que él no acostumbraba hacer, sino por el simple hecho de haber permitido que alguien más lo controlara, le resultaba muy humillante—. No puedo permitir que me roben ese título —sonrió. A pocos segundos antes de que se cerraran las puertas, extendió sus alas y paso también a través de ellas, justo a tiempo para que se cerraran detrás de él.

Habiendo cruzado todos las enormes puertas, ya se encontraban dentro de la dimensión del Tártaro. El aire se sentía incluso más denso que en el exterior y les costaba respirar un poco. La mayoría de ellos se sorprendió al ver que no estaban pisando ningún suelo, ahora se encontraban flotando en un espacio que parecía infinito. Descubrieron que eran capaces de moverse con libertad en ese lugar como si estuvieran nadando. Fue entonces cuando notaron más adelanta al Invencible. Por un momento se habían alegrado, fue hasta que notaron una columna de humo saliendo desde la parte trasera de la nave, además volvieron a escuchar aquellos rugidos de antes

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —dijo Silver.

Todos se impulsaron en dirección a la nave. Las explosiones siguieron ocurriendo en todas las secciones de ella, podía ser reparada luego con su propio sistema de recuperación, lo importante en ese momento eran sus hijos.

Al estar ya a cierta distancia, escucharon como el mismo metal de la nave era desgarrado. Sobre la cabina apareció una enorme criatura de color negro, pasaron unos pocos segundos para cuando fueron capaces de reconocerla: se trataba de Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas y Guardián de las Puertas del Tártaro.

—¿Cerbero?, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Celestia, estaba sorprendida de ver que quien los estaba atacando era aquella criatura que había dejado a cargo de las puertas hace ya tantos siglos. La criatura al haberlos notado, solo respondió con otro fuerte rugido. Sobre él podía distinguirse una extraña aura de color roja que crecía más a cada segundo.

—Está contaminado. Estén preparados —les dijo Luna preparada para una segura batalla.

Ellos esperaban un inevitable ataque por parte de Cerbero, pero este no parecía interesado en ellos. Se levantó con sus patas traseras y cayó con fuerza clavando sus enormes garras en la nave, justo sobre la cabina donde se encontraban sus hijos. Enseguida utilizó también sus colmillos clavando en el mismo lugar y termino arrancando una buena parte de la nave.

—¡Deténganlo! —gritó Luna con una especie de grito de guerra.

Todos se dirigieron al mismo tiempo a enfrentar a la descontrolada bestia. Si era cierto que estaba contaminado, sería necesario utilizar sus Elementos para detenerlo. Pero en cuanto Cerbero los vio, rugió de nuevo con más fuerza que antes haciéndolos retroceder solo con la presión que ejerció sobre ellos. Siguió rugiendo generando ondas cada vez más fuertes las cuales seguía haciéndolos retroceder, era una mezcla entre poder y miedo, incluso afecto también a Discord. En el interior, los jóvenes ponys también se vieron afectados por el rugido, estaban aterrados. Ni siquiera se habían visto tan afectados por Arma Artema.

Sus garras brillaron intensamente con un tono rojizo. Volvió a levantarse con sus patas traseras e impacto sus garras contra la nave con una fuerza brutal. En solo unos instantes, el Invencible se desmoronó por completo.

Los jóvenes Portadores ahora flotaban entre los restos de la nave para el terror de sus padres, querían ir a ayudarlos, pero sus cuerpos estaban completamente paralizados. Sobre ellos, Cerberos comenzaba a tener unas extrañas deformaciones en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño, sus garras y colmillos se hicieron más grandes y adopto un color más oscuro con algunas tonalidades rojas en sus patas y rostro.

Cerbero elevó sus tres bocas y volvió a rugir, pero esta vez sobre él. El espacio comenzó a mezclarse y deformarse, parecía estar creando una especie de grieta. La grieta terminó convirtiéndose en un agujero negro y comenzó a absorber los restos de la nave, también a los jóvenes Portadores. El agujero se hizo más ahora más grande y comenzó a absorber también a los Portadores. Con sus cuerpos todavía paralizados, no pudieron evitar ser tragados también. Después de haber sido todos tragados, el agujero negro se cerró. Cerbero se quedó rugiendo unos instantes más antes de desvanecerse por completo.

—¡Shiny! ¡Shiny, despierta! —la joven pegaso de nuevo había caído inconsciente y escuchaba una voz que la llamaba, le pareció increíblemente familiar y la reconoció al instante.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó ella en voz baja, entonces comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Shiny, menos mal —le dijo su madre para abrazarla con fuerza—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

—No puedo… respirar… —decía Shiny sin aliento, ella sabía que sus padres debieron estar muy preocupados por todos ellos.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —dijo Fluttershy apartándose de ella un poco apenada.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Shiny. Ella se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en un suelo rocoso. Levantó la vista viendo ese deforme cielo de varios colores sobre ellas, aún seguían dentro del Tártaro. Con dificultad se colocó de pie tambaleándose un poco. Giro la vista en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que solo estaban ellas dos en ese lugar—. ¿Dónde están papá y los demás? —Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —le respondió con un tono de tristeza—. Cuando desperté solo estábamos nosotros. Debimos separarnos todos cuando fuimos arrastrados por ese agujero negro.

—¿Solo nosotras dos? —preguntó Shiny un poco alterada—. Debemos buscarlos, podríamos estar en grandes problemas si estamos todos separados.

—No es tan fácil como crees, jovencita —Shiny escuchó una gruesa voz detrás de ella. Al voltear, vio una extraña criatura que nunca antes había visto, su cuerpo estaba formado por muchas partes de diferentes animales. Pero aunque ella no lo conocía, sus padres sabían quién era el amo del caos—. Este lugar puede ser un verdadero laberinto si no sabes cómo moverte a través de él —le dijo Discord recostado en una roca—. Permítanme ser su guía por este lugar —sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra.

Continuara.

* * *

A partir del siguiente cap comenzara la etapa principal de la historia.


	14. Capítulo 13

Buenos días a todos. Este cap lo había terminado el día de ayer, pero surgieron mejores idea y apenas acabo de agregarlas. Espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Rencores del pasado

—¿Qué dirección deberíamos tomar, Señor Silver? —preguntó Dawn al pegaso gris que caminaba delante de ella, este volteó a verla. Fue hace solo pocos unos minutos que ella había recuperado el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que se había separado de sus amigos y ahora se encontraba con Silver.

—Ya te dijo que necesitas ser tan formal conmigo. Solo dime Silver —le respondió el pegaso con una sonrisa calmada—. En cuanto hacia donde nos dirigimos, solo estoy siguiendo los débiles rastros que he podido encontrar de los otros Elementos. La primera prioridad de la que debemos encargarnos es encontrar a los demás.

—Eso lo entiendo bien, pero… —Dawn pareció dudar—… ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que nos tome encontrarlos? Este lugar es inmenso —ahora pareció tener miedo—. ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros si nunca logramos escapar de aquí?

—No pienses en eso —le dijo Silver todavía conservando su postura calmada—. Solo debes concentrarte en tu objetivo, no permitas que nada nuble tu mente —se acercó a ella y colocó un casco en su hombro—. Sé que estas preocupada por tu madre, pero recuerda que ella también es una Portadora, ya ha enfrentado este mismo tipo de situaciones en el pasado y ha logrado superarlos. Estoy seguro de que ella también está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarte —sus palabras parecieron calmar un poco a la unicornio.

Dawn levantó uno de sus cascos y comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos extraños con él mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire varias veces, Silver lo reconoció enseguida como un método que utilizaba Twilight cuando necesitaba calmarse. De alguna manera le pareció un poco gracioso, pero también estuvo muy feliz.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Silver.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor. Muchas gracias —le respondió Dawn con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siempre es un placer —ahora Silver de pronto pareció más serio y dirigió la vista al anillo en la oreja derecha de Dawn, luego la miró a ella—. Ahora, necesito que me respondas algo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Edén?

* * *

—Este lugar en más gran que todos los terrenos de la familia Apple juntos —exclamó Applejack levantándose un poco el sombrero y mirando en todas direcciones. Solo veía ese mismo espacio infinito a donde quiera que viera.

—Es peligroso que sigamos separados. Debemos encontrar rápido a los demás —dijo su hija AppleCandy quien se encontraba a su lado, tuvo mucha suerte en haberse podido sido arrojada en ese lugar junto a su madre, se sentía más aliviada. Aunque no estaban solo ellas.

—¿Cuánto falta para que podamos encontrar a mi mamá? —preguntó el pequeño pegaso azul oscuro volando sobre ellas. Speedway parecía estar nervioso.

—Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no estoy segura —le respondió Applejack con un poco de molestia, el pegaso ya había hecho la misma pregunta casi una docena de veces. A veces podía resultar casi tan irritante como su madre—. Ni siquiera sé si vamos en la dirección correcta.

A diferencia de cómo habían visto antes los alrededores del Tártaro, ahora se encontraban en un enorme campo de hierba seca. Se extendía más allá de donde podía alcanzar la vista, el cielo seguía siendo el mismo con todos esos extraños colores mezclados.

—¿Qué diría tu mama si te viera así todo asustado? —le preguntó Candy un poco burlona.

—¡No estoy asustado! —gritó el pegaso intentando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de temblar—. Solo estoy preocupado por ella, es todos —miró hacia otro lado y se cruzó de cascos.

—Ya verás que la encontraremos muy pronto. No te preocupes demasiado, estoy segura de que lo le pasara nada malo —le decía Applejack intentando calmarlo, ella también sabía perfectamente que el pegaso no era del todo sincero—. Me preocuparía más del pobre que se encuentre con ella e intente atacarla —se rio ante su propio comentario.

—¿Cómo sabremos qué dirección es la correcta? —le preguntó a su hija.

—Déjame intentar algo —le dijo Applejack.

Ella se adelantó un poco y se detuvo a unos pocos metros, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. Ya hacía tiempo que Silver les había enseñado a cómo encontrar a los demás Elementos a través de los suyos, aunque ella nunca había sido muy buena haciendo eso.

En cierta forma, ella era capaz de ver claramente los débiles flujos de energía que la rodeaban, aunque hasta ahí era donde podía llegar, le costaba mucho seguirlos. Pero había algo que ella si lograba diferenciar muy bien, el tipo de energía que poseen los Elementos. Ella podía sentir la magnitud de la magia de los Elementos por sobre todos los demás flujos, podía ver claramente en qué dirección se encontraban todos ellos, pero no sabía quiénes eran exactamente. Todo sería un juego de azar.

—Por aquí, síganme —dijo Applejack apuntando con un casco la dirección a su derecha. No quería decirles que no sabía de quien era esa energía, pero lo importante era reunirse con sus amigos. Salió corriendo enseguida a la dirección que indicio seguida de cerca por los jóvenes ponys.

* * *

—Y entonces esa cosa rugió con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a atacar la nave —Dizzy se encontraba narrando todo lo sucedido anteriormente antes de ser succionados por ese agujero negro—. Y en instante, ¡BUM!, la nave se rompió en mil pedazos, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer —sus actuaciones solo podían ser superadas por sus hiperactivos padres. Aunque a la pegaso con cabello arcoíris solo estaba volviéndose loca, se cubría las orejas pero era inútil.

—Creo que hubiera sido menos molesto quedar aislada junto a Discord —dijo Rainbow en voz baja, ella volaba en una dirección completamente aleatoria mientras Dizzy la seguía muy de cerca. Pocos después, termino de relatar su historia cuando llegó a la parte donde se había despertado y se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos en ese lugar. Por un momento creyó que al fin tendría algo de paz.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? ¿Usaron alguna nave? ¿Cómo escaparon de aquella enorme burbuja que había cubierto a Canterlot? —Dizzy apareció frente a ella y ahora comenzó a lanzar un sinfín de preguntas.

—¡Escucha! —gritó Rainbow sosteniendo al pequeño terrestre de sus hombros—. Por los momentos tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a los demás, así que debemos trabajar juntos para lograrlo, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¡Okie Lockie! —gritó Dizzy. Se alejó de ella y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro revisando cada rincón. Por todos lados flotaban fragmentos de rocas de todos los tamaños y formas posibles, también podía percibirse un olor desagradable en el ambiente—. ¿Quieres que te cuente también lo que hicimos en Edén? —preguntó emocionado.

—Solo espero no volverme loca antes de encontrar a alguien —suspiro.

* * *

—Puede sentir la magia de mi hermana en esta dirección —dijo la Princesa Luna mientras caminaba a un lado de un rio con un extraño color. Podían verse algunos peces con formas extrañas nadando a través de él.

—Puedo sentir también la energía de uno de los Elementos en esa misma dirección, aunque no sabría decir exactamente de a quién pertenece —le dijo Spike caminando a un lado de la Princesa. Aun teniendo esas auras que les brindo Discord, le resultaba muy difícil sentir la energía de los demás, además que tampoco tenía mucha practica en el tema—. Me sorprende que puedas reconocer tan fácilmente la magia de la Princesa Celestia.

—Sería capaz de reconocerla aun estando del otro lado del mundo —le dijo Luna con un poco de orgullo—. Una de las muchas ventajas de haber estado juntas por tanto tiempo.

—Yo solo espero que mi Quartzy no este lastimado —decía Rarity al otro lado de Spike, ella solo quería encontrar a su hijo cuanto antes.

—Estoy seguro que debe estar bien. Es probable que sea el quien se encuentre con la Princesa —le dijo Spike para calmarla.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo ella apoyándose a un costado de él, Spike la abrazo en respuesta.

Luna sonrió feliz ante esa muestra de afecto. Recordaba a aquel pequeño dragón que hacia todo lo posible para que la modista unicornio se fijara en él. Junto a su hermana, sus amigos y todo Ponyville se emocionaron cuando anunciaron que se iban a casar, fue de las mejores bodas que haya visto nunca.

—Lo encontraremos, pueden estar seguros de eso —les dijo Luna, la pareja sonrió contentos de tener su apoyo.

* * *

—Estoy sorprendida de que pueda sentir la magia de la Princesa Luna aun estando dentro del Tártaro —le decía Twilight a Celestia quien caminaba a su lado.

—Tenemos un vínculo que es difícil de romper —le dijo la soberana del sol. La Princesa mostraba una calma que era de admirar, a diferencia de Twilight quien se veía algo nerviosa—. Se ha fortalecido con el pasar del tiempo. Mucho más cuando Nightmare Moon fue derrotada.

—Soy capaz de sentir la energía de Spike y Rarity en esa misma dirección, aunque es gracias a nuestros Elementos —dijo Twilight. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, en ese lugar era muy probable que fuesen atacadas por alguna otra criatura, eso era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa.

—Debes mantener la calma, Twilight —le dijo Celestia, como si de una madre se tratase—. Recuerda que Dawn cuenta contigo. Se fuerte por ella. Twilight consideró sus palabras. Cerró los ojos e hizo su habitual ejercicio para calmarse, luego de casi un minuto parecía sentirse un poco mejor.

—Me preguntó si ella estará asustada. Este lugar debe ser muy aterrador para una pony tan joven.

—Es tu hija, estoy segura que estará muy bien. Ella también sabe mantener la calma —le sonrió.

—¿Qué tan gran es el Tártaro exactamente? —preguntó la unicornio.

—Ni siquiera yo se eso. Toda esta dimensión fue aislada de Equestria hace muchos milenios. Podría ser tan gran cómo nuestro propio mundo —la expresión de Celestia cambio a una más seria—. Estaremos todos bien mientras no perdamos nuestro rastro. Debemos confiar en que nuestros amigos también hallaran la forma de encontrarnos.

—Solo espero que logremos hacerlo a tiempo —dijo Twilight ahora preocupada, respiro profundamente para recobrar la calma. Hizo otro vistazo de la zona, era un desierto con una arena de un color negro, las rodeaban pequeñas montañas de rocas también del mismo color. De los lugares más extraños que ha visto en su vida, agradecía que al menos en ese lugar no llovieran truenos.

* * *

—Estoy seguro que sentí la energía de Rarity por aquí, ¿O fue por aquí? ¡Uh, fue por aquí!… eso creo… —Pinkie se rascaba la barbilla mientras trataba de encontrar la dirección de aquella energía. Ella era muy buena reconociéndolas, pero era todo lo contrario para seguirlas.

—¿No la encuentras, cierto? —le preguntó Quartz sentado en la rama de un árbol seco. Pinkie había estado dando vueltas alrededor de él desde hace rato tratando de ubicar la energía de su madre.

—Lo hare en cualquier momento —dijo Pinkie animada, ahora olfateaba el suelo agrietado como su fuera un sabueso—. Solo déjaselo a tu tía Pinkie Pie.

—¿Eres mi tía? —se preguntó Quartz inocentemente.

—Oh, no seas tonto, tontito —rio ella—. Soy más como tu tía simbólica. Tendría que ser hermana de Rarity para ser tu tía. Tampoco puedo ser hermana de Spike ya que eso me haría un dragón y como ves no puedo lanzar fuego —hizo el intentó para demostrar que no podía lanzar fuego— ¿Ya lo ves? —lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Me arrepiento de haber preguntado… —dijo Quartz en voz baja.

—¡Ahora si la encontré! —gritó Pinkie emocionada mientras señalaba en una dirección con su casco como si fuera un perro—. ¡No perdamos tiempo! —salió corriendo en esa dirección.

—Me preguntó si encontró su energía o solo su olor —dijo Quartz teniendo dudas de su tía simbólica con complejo de sabueso. Extendió sus alas y comenzó a seguirla.

* * *

—¿Segura que podemos confiar en él? —le preguntó Shiny a su madre en voz baja, Fluttershy caminaba a su lada. Ambas estaban siendo guiadas por Discord quien flotaba un poco más adelante de ellas—. Algo en él me inquieta mucho.

—Solo tuvimos un mal encuentro en el pasado, era nuestro enemigo en aquel entonces. Pero la Princesa Celestia hizo un trato con él para que nos ayudara a vencer a Armagedón —le explicó su madre—. Me gusta pensar que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos si nos conociéramos bien —sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices —Shiny también compartía la misma bondad que su madre hacia los demás, pero una parte de ella que heredó de su padre le decía que debía estar alerta.

—¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? —les preguntó Discord apareciendo de repente entre ellas, eso asusto un poco a Shiny a diferencia de su madre quien se veía muy tranquila —¿Puedo unirme a la conversación? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Solo hablábamos un poco del pasado —le dijo Fluttershy también sonriendo.

—Oh el pasado, aquellos tiempo. A veces tan lejos pero difícil de olvidar —dijo Discord, Shiny notó un poco de enojo en sus palabras, dio un rápido vistazo a su madre pero ella todavía seguía sonriendo.

—Es malo quedarse siempre en el pasado —le decía Fluttershy—. Puedes intentar hacer que tu presente tenga momentos maravillosos y garantizar un futuro más feliz.

—Mi querida Fluttershy, ya los estoy haciendo —le dijo él alejándose para quedar frente a ella—. Cuando Armagedón sea derrotado, seré finalmente libre de esos odiosos Elementos —colocó una de sus garras sobre el Elemento de Fluttershy con forma de mariposa—. Podre esparcir todo el caos que quiera —trazo un arcoíris sobre él—. Sera tan hermoso, para mí por supuesto —el arcoíris se derritió y cayó como un charco de agua sobre las rocas.

—Me alegra tanto saber que podemos contar contigo en esta lucha. Suenas bastante seguro de que ganaremos —le dijo Fluttershy a Discord, ya le estaba empezando a molestar esa sonrisa de ella.

—Solo no vayan a perderse —dijo Discord mirando hacia otro lado—. Seguiré guiándoles el camino —volvió a flotar y se alejó de ellas retomaba su curso.

—¿Cómo la Princesa pudo hacer un trato con ese monstruo? —le preguntó Shiny a su madre de nuevo en voz baja.

—Creo que ella puede tener un plan para Discord. No es de las que toman decisiones tan a la ligera —le respondió Fluttershy sin dejar de sonreír—. Solo debemos tener fe en ella.

—Aun así, no me agrada para nada —miraba con enojo a dios del caos.

—Recuerda lo que te he enseñado, Shiny —le decía Fluttershy—. Si buscas bien, puedes conseguir bondad donde sea, incluso aunque tengas que dedicarle un poco de tiempo para hacerlo.

—Sí, lo sé —se calmó un poco—. Aunque me cuesta trabajo imaginarme que haya bondad en él.

—En esa parte eres igual a tu padre —se rio, eso hizo que Shiny se avergonzara un poco—. Siempre tan cautelosa —Shiny miró hacia otro lado para que no viera su cara ligeramente enojada y enrojecida. En ese momento, Fluttershy notó un apenas perceptible brillo alrededor de Shiny, ya lo había visto antes de traspasar las Puertas del Tártaro.

—Discord, ¿Acaso tu…? —Fluttershy se adelantó para hablar con él.

—Lo hice mientras éramos succionados por ese agujero negro, también les coloque una a sus amigos —respondió Discord volteando hacia ella y chasqueando una de sus garras. Alrededor de ambas pegasos se ilumino una pequeña aura de color blanco—. Creí que también las necesitarían —las auras dejaron de brillar y Discord volvió a guiar el camino.

—¿Ya ves lo que te digo? —le dijo a su hija volviendo a sonreír, ella no quiso decir nada más al respecto.

Shiny podía ver extrañas criaturas de diferente tamaños que pasaban cerca de ellos, todas ellas curiosas por su presencia, aunque no parecían ser peligrosas. Algunas pequeñas aladas se acercaron a ellas y volaron a su alrededor, parecían ser amigables. Eran como un cruce entre un gato y un murciélago.

—Es un gusto también conocerlos, pequeñines —les dijo Fluttershy a esas pequeñas criaturas.

—Creí que este lugar estaría llena de criaturas peligrosas —dijo Shiny, habían unas dos volando a su alrededor, levantó un caso permitiendo que uno se posara en él.

—No solo cosas peligrosas abundas en este lugar —dijo Discord apareciendo a su lado—. Muchas criaturas fueron condenadas a este lugar solo por ser diferentes, causaban terror en los ponys y muchos no los querían cerca.

—Eso es muy cruel —dijo Shiny ante esa absurda idea.

—Eran tiempos distintos, cuando los ponys aún tenían el miedo de otra guerra —una de las criaturas se posó sobre uno de sus cuernos.

—Parece que le agradas —le dijo Fluttershy contenta, algunos se habían posado sobre su lomo, parecían felices.

—Las criaturas incomprendidas nos comprendemos bien —Discord con un largo suspiro—. Fue la misma razón que me llevo a causar el caos en Equestria —dijo con algo de enojo, ahuyento a la criatura y volvió a adelantarse.

—Supongo que podría darle una oportunidad —dijo Shiny ahora sonriendo ella también.

Ahora habían llegado a un área más amplia, enormes plataformas rocosas se extendían por todo el camino frente a ellos. Por primera vez desde que llegaron ahí, sintieron una helada brisa que los cubrió completamente, aunque solo fue por unos segundos.

—Una advertencia —les dijo Discord ahora serio—. Mientras más nos acerquemos al núcleo, tendremos más probabilidades de ser atacados, ¿Aun así quien continuar? —las dos pegasos se miraron por unos segundos y de nuevo hacia Discord, sus miradas parecían decididas.

—No llegamos hasta aquí para retroceder, yo estoy lista —dijo Shiny sin ninguna duda en sus palabras.

—Estoy segura de que nos encontraremos con nuestros amigos más adelante. Si estamos todos juntos, nos cuidaremos unos a otros —dijo Fluttershy, Silver había sido una gran influencia en su vida, le enseño a ser verdaderamente valiente, ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de sí misma por eso.

—Solo hay un punto de retorno —decía Discord mirando el camino delante de ellos—. Y solo será cuando Armagedón sea derrotado —los tres avanzaron por aquel camino que sabían muy bien que se pondría más peligroso.

* * *

El algún lugar dentro de Tártaro, aun alejado de los Portadores, algo había recobrado su libertad y se encontraba deambulando de un lado a otro, siguiendo un pequeño rastro que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

—Necesito… más poder… —decía aquella gigantesca criatura, estaba arrodillada mientras sostenía algo entre sus garras..

A su alrededor, decenas de criaturas yacían muertas a sus pies, todas ellas con un notable aspecto de haber sido drenada toda su energía. Entre sus garras, sostenía a una especie de golem hecho de madera. Desde su boca parecía ser extraída un flujo brillante de energía, a cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se secaba hasta que lo dejo caer ya sin energía ni vida.

—Aun… no es suficiente —la criatura se colocó de pie revelando la parte inferior de su cuerpo en forma de caballo y de color gris. La parte superior era más humanoide dando el aspecto parecido a la de un centauro, de un color rojo con un chaleco color negro. Dos largos cuernos se alzaban en su cabeza y una larga cabellera blanca que hacia juego con su barba blanca que le caía toda despeinada. Levanto la cabeza olfateando de nuevo ese olor que lo guiaba—. Huelo… alicornios… —rio divertido—. Tanto tiempo… Princesas… —siguió su camino guiado por el aroma de las Princesas.

* * *

—¡Hermana! —grito Luna al ver a su hermana a lo lejos, sin esperar corrió hacia ella. Spike y Rarity también corrieron al ver que Twilight se encontraba con ella. Ya habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero sabían que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que entraron al Tártaro.

—Luna —dijo Celestia al verla —. Estoy tan feliz de ver que estaba bien —abrazó a su hermana en cuanto llego con ella.

—Twilight —Spike abrazó de igual manera a Twilight, la unicornio devolvió el gesto.

—También me alegra verte, Spike —dijo ella feliz, más atrás vio a Rarity quien se mantenía al margen, quería dejarle espacio a los hermanos. Twilight le sonrió—. Ven aquí, cuñada —le dijo a Rarity extendiendo un casco hacia ella.

Enseguida, Rarity también se unió al abrazo. No podía negar que su relación con Twilight había mejorado enormemente desde que se había casado con Spike. Cada vez que podían, pasaban el día juntas bebiendo té y hablando de cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando también llevaban a sus hijos con ellas, aunque ellos no hablaban mucho entre sí, más que todo porque Dawn siempre estaba leyendo algún libro y Quartz por su parte siempre dormía en cualquier lugar que pudiese.

—Twilight —decía Rarity apartándose un poco y mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Estará Quartz con ustedes? —preguntó algo ilusionada, aunque de desánimo en cuanto no lo vio por ningún lado. Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cuando desperté, solo estábamos la Princesa Celestia y yo —se sintió un poco triste por ella, Twilight sabía lo mucho que Rarity amaba a su hijo y lo mucho que debía estar preocupada por él, ella también está preocupada por Dawn.

—Los buscaremos, todos juntos —dijo Celestia llegando a un lado de ellos—. No dejaremos a nadie atrás, es una promesa —Rarity se limpió una pequeña lagrima que bajo por si mejilla y luego sonrió, ambas Princesas tenían ese don para tranquilizar a todos aquellos a su alrededor.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Spike. Todos los presentes vieron como una enorme bola de fuego caía sobre ellos.

Spike extendió sus alas y se elevó, respiro profundo y libero también una enorme bola de fuego, aunque no tan grande como esa. Estas impactaron causando una fuerte explosión que hizo que Spike volviera al suelo y cubriera a las demás con sus alas, su piel era la única que podría resistir algo así.

—Gracias, Spikey —le dijo Rarity agradecida.

—No me agradezcan aun —le dijo Spike en guardia.

El observaba como una enorme criatura caía desde una plataforma hecha de rocas que estaba sobre ellos. Con sus cuatro patas cayó al suelo rocoso hundiendo una gran sección, se levantó lentamente para observarlos bien.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, Princesas —dijo aquel monstruo con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Tirek? —se preguntó Celestia con cierto temor en su rostro.

—Aún me recuerdas, agradezco el buen gesto —comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—Princesa, ¿Qué es esa cosa? —le preguntó Twilight un poco intimidada por la criatura ante ellos. Ella y Rarity se mantenían detrás de Spike quien permanecía en guardia, no le importaba que fuera mucho más grande que él, no sería la primera vez que luchaba en esas circunstancias.

—Es solo un ser con una enorme sed de poder. No es nada que no hayamos podido vencer en el pasado —dijo Luna colocándose a un lado de Spike, hizo brillar su cuerno preparada para una batalla segura.

—Aquella vez, me vencieron debido a la tracción de mi débil hermano —apretó sus puños con ira—. No tendrán tanta suerte esta vez —comenzó a reunir energía en medio de sus cuernos.

—Manténganse detrás de mí —le dijo Spike a Twilight y a Rarity.

Tirek comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego de manera sucesiva, esta vez Luna le ayudaba a detenerlos con su magia, siempre haciéndolos explotar a solo unos pocos metros de ellos.

—Con ese mal carácter yo también lo encerraría en este lugar —dijo Rarity.

—Cerbero estaba encargado de mantenerlo bajo estricta vigilancia. Debido a que fue contaminado por Armagedón fue que pudo escapar —explicó Celestia.

Ella se adelantó colocándose entre Spike y Luna, también utilizo su magia para contrarrestar los ataques de Tirek y al mismo tiempo intentando hacerlo retroceder. Pero Tirek lograba aguantar sus ataques y ahora los de él se volvían más poderosos a cada segundo.

—Apártense —le dijo Spike a las Princesas adelantándose a ellas.

El anillo en su oreja comenzó a brillar mientras comenzaba a rodearse enormes llamas verdes. Al salir de ellas, su cuerpo había crecido a la altura de Tirek, su forma más adulta que había usado en la lucha contra Golden Sun. Sin esperar, Spike libero una poderosa llamarada sobre Tirek, este se vio sorprendido ante ese ataque y se cubrió con sus brazos.

Spike mantuvo su ataque por casi un minuto, quería asegurarse de haber acabado completamente con él. El fuego de los dragones era de los ataques más poderosos en Equestria, un adulto podría reducir una ciudad a cenizas en solo unos minutos. Su ataque finalizo con una explosión, utilizo sus alas para cubrir a las demás y no resultaran quemadas.

—Bueno trabajo, debo decir —le dijo Luna al ver el gran impacto que tuvo su ataque—. No hay manera de que haya sobrevivido a eso —al igual que su hermana, ella no era muy fanática de tener que exterminar a un ser vivo, pero sabía muy bien que Tirek era extremadamente peligroso como para dejarlo vivir y más si estaban dentro del lugar donde lo habían encerrado anteriormente.

—Habría preferido que no hubiese terminado de esta manera —decía Celestia, luego respiro profundamente y su rostro cambio a uno más serio—. Debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos que más podría atacarnos en el camino —le dijo a todos los que estaban con ellas.

—No irán… a ninguna parte… —todos ellos miraron sorprendidos hacia las llamas que habían quedado después del ataque de Spike, de entre ellas salió caminando Tirek como si nada, en su cuerpo solo habían unas pocas heridas—. ¿Acaso crees que durante todo el tiempo que estuve aquí solo estuve sentado en mi celda sin hacer nada? —rio mientras seguía avanzando, las pocas heridas que habían en su cuerpo comenzaron a curarse por sí mismas con rapidez.

—Estuve preparando mi cuerpo para nuestro próximo encuentro —su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer—. Lo fortalecí poco a poco con cada pequeña partícula de magia en el aire que pude absorber. Durante todos estos milenios encerrado, solo pensaba en el día en que las destruiría por completo —por todo su cuerpo también aparecieron algunas líneas negras, cada una de ellas terminaba en su frente formando un pequeño círculo— ¡Mi venganza! —sus ojos brillaron en una combinación de colores entre blanco y rojo.

—¡Retrocedan, está contaminado! —Luna enseguida reconoció la energía de Armagedón cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Tirek corrió enseguida hacia su primer objetivo, Spike. El dragón lanzo varias llamaradas contra él, pero ninguna parecía hacerle algún efecto ni reducía su velocidad. Llego a él y lo sujeto de su cuello con fuerza levantándolo, luego impacto su cuerpo contra el suelo rocoso dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

Celestia y Luna comenzaron a utilizar toda la magia posible que aún tenían para lanzar sus más poderosos ataques. Tirek los recibía todos sin mostrar el más mínimo daño. Se agacho para sujeto de nuevo a Spike por el cuello y luego lo arrojo hacia ellas. La Princesas al ver eso detuvieron sus ataques para evitar lastimarlo, fue toda la distracción que Tirek necesitaba.

Una vez el dragón cayó frente a ellos, notaron que Tirek había desaparecido. Escucharon un rugido sobre ellas y levantaron la vista para verlo cayendo sobre ellas, había dado un gran salto.

—¡Aléjense de ahí! —les gritó Twilight varios metros detrás de ellas.

A las Princesas no les daría tiempo de moverse ni de trasportarse, mucho menos con Spike lastimado antes ellas. En un reflejo rápido, ambas juntaron sus cuernos y crearon un escudo sobre los tres, justo en el instante en que Tirek cayó sobre todos ellos. Tal impacto solo se igualaría a un meteorito.

Las rocas y el polvo volaron por todos lados, Twilight ni Rarity eran capaces de ver lo que había sucedido con todo ese humo. Al poco tiempo, escucharon unas grandes pisadas, Tirek se acercaba a ellas caminando mientras el humo se dispersaba. Detrás de él, lograron observar para su horror, los cuerpos inmóviles de las Princesas y de Spike, este último había regresado a su forma original.

—Terminaré rápido con ustedes —les decía Tirek mientras seguía acercándose a ellos—. Luego absorberé toda la magia que tengan hasta que no quede nada de ustedes —sonrió victorioso.

Twilight se vio completamente aterrada ante su descomunal poder, vencer a dos alicornios y un dragón era algo que no cualquiera podía lograr. Inconscientemente ella comenzó a retroceder, aunque sus piernas le temblaban como para salir corriendo, su mente estaba completamente bloqueada ante el miedo. Reacciono de pronto al sentir algo en su hombro, giró la cabeza para ver un casco blanco, lo siguió hasta ver a Rarity a su lado.

—Rarity… yo… —le dijo Twilight con la voz temblorosa.

—Yo también tengo miedo —le dijo ella, también se podía ver el miedo en su rostro, estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para que no la consumiera como había hecho con Twilight—, pero somos Portadoras, no debemos retroceder ante bravucones como él.

Rarity volteo la mirada hacia Tirek, este se había detenido a pocos metros de ellas, se mostraba divertido ante la pequeña muestra de valentía que de la unicornio. Ella se adelantó un poco para mirarlo fijamente.

—No me importa que tanto poder tengas —le decía Rarity con ira, el Elemento en su cuelo comenzaba a brillar, dio un rápido vistazo por detrás de Tirek para ver a Spike quien seguía inconsciente, se alivió a ver que aun respiraba, pero su ira solo crecía a cada segundo—. ¡Nadie le hace eso a mi esposo!

Su Elemento brillo con mucha intensidad. Sobre ella se abrió un pequeño portal por el cual apareció un lobo de gran tamaño, se trataba de su Eidolon, Fenrir. El lobo cayó detrás de ella mientras mostraba sus colmillos, la ira que sentía Rarity parecía reflejarla el también. Alrededor de ellos se fueron formando fuertes ráfagas de viento que desgarraban el suelo. Tirek sonrió ante su determinación, sobre su cuerpo crecía un aura de color roja y comenzó a reunir energía en medio de sus cuerpos.

—¡Pagaras por esto. Tú. Monstruo! —gritó Rarity ahora sin miedo alguna, Fenrir soltó un largo aullido. Sobre ella apareció un aura de color dorado, demostrando la liberación de todo su poder.

_Trance_

Continuará.

* * *

La verdad, disfrute mucho escribir este cap, tenia mucho tiempo que no hacía uno igual. Hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 14

Si que me tarde en terminar este cap, resultó ser mas largo de lo que creí pero estoy satisfecho por como quedo. Todas las ideas que tenia pensadas las pude añadir, así que es una gran victoria para mi :D

* * *

Capítulo 14

Lazos

—¿Papa? —Quartz se detuvo en el aire dejando de seguir a Pinkie al sentir un escalofrió por toda su espalda.

—¿Quartzy, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Pinkie al notar que había dejado de seguirlo de repente. Miró su rostro y se veía pálido, también comenzó a temblar un poco y a sudar— ¿Te duele algo? —siguió preguntándole preocupada por la expresión en su cara.

Sin saber explicarlo, los ojos de Quartz comenzaron a humedecerse, luego parecieron verse invadidos por una repentina ira. Sin decirle nada a Pinkie, el híbrido salió volando a toda prisa en la misma dirección en la que ella lo había estado guiando.

—¡Espera! —le gritó Pinkie corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

—Veo que lo Elementos de la Armonía han aprendido nuevos trucos —decía Tirek observando al enorme lobo detrás de la unicornio blanca—. Veamos qué tanto es capaz de hacer ahora —sonrió.

Tirek libero la energía que había estado acumulando entre sus cuernos, todos ese poder se dirigía directamente hacia Rarity. Fenrir mostro sus dientes, el viento que los rodeaba se hizo más fuerte creando un tornado. El ataque de Tirek se deshizo completamente al entrar en contacto con el tornado, luego de eso, el lobo disperso el tornado creando múltiples cuchillas de viento las cuales se dirigieron todas hacia Tirek. Golpeo el suelo con fuerza causando que se levantaran algunas rocas, todas ellas recibieron las cuchillas siendo reducidas a polvo y evitando que cualquiera de ellas lo tocara.

—Nada mal, debo decir —Tirek parecía incluso más contento—. Posees un gran poder. Serás un delicioso festín para mí.

La ira de Rarity al fin había estallado. Ahora cargada con la energía del Trance, corrió para atacar a Tirek. Mientras se acercaba a su enemigo, Rarity comenzó a lanzar rayos de magia, cado unos cargado con la misma energía dorada que la rodeaba. Tirek contrarrestaba cada uno de sus ataques con los suyos, resultaron ser muy rápidos y apenas podía responderlos. Cuando por fin pudo centrar su vista en ella, vio como el lobo que corría detrás de ella desaparecido, para un instante después ella hacer lo mismo.

Tirek, saber que pudo hacer ella para desaparecer de esa manera, comenzó a buscarla con la vista, el conocía la magia y ella no se había transportado, era otra cosa. De pronto, sintió como algunos rayos mágicos impactaron en su espalda provocándoles algunas quemaduras que sanaron a los pocos segundos. Se giró enseguida para ver a la unicornio paradas detrás de él apuntándolo con su cuernos, no había señal alguna de aquel lobo por ningún parte. Pero al detallar bien su cuerpo, fue que lo comprendió.

—Ya veo lo que has hecho —le dijo Tirek volteándose completamente y mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Rarity, una energía diferente a la que ella desprendía la rodeaban—. Te cubriste con el poder de ese lobo, eso te hizo másrápida —por unos instantes, la energía dorada del Trance pareció tomar la forma de Fenrir—. Basta de juegos, terminare con esto enseguida —su expresión cambio completamente a una más seria.

El cuerpo de Tirek comenzó a desprender más esa energía oscura, corrió hacia ella como si fuera una bala. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Rarity logro hacer se a un lado esquivando su ataque por completo, Tirek freno al instante y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su ataque.

Fueron muchos ataques los de Tirek contra la unicornio, pero ella siempre los esquivaba con facilidad y con una gracia en sus movimientos. Llegado a cierto punto, Rarity decidió que ya era su turno de atacar. Envolvió su cuerpo de pequeñas corrientes de aire, el color del Trance cambio de dorado a blanco con tonalidades moradastomando por completo la forma de Fenrir, casi se podía escuchar un aullido en el aire.

Desgarrando el suelo debajo de sus cascos, Rarity volvió a desaparecer debido a su nuevo aumento de velocidad. Apareció justo frente al rostro de Tirek, parecía que estaba por golpearlo con uno de sus cascos, pero la energía de su cuerpo se extendió a través de este formando una garra. Su ataque acertó en el rostro de Tirek causándole unos profundos cortes en el mismo. De la impresión, intentó atraparla con sus manos, pero volvió a desaparecer y apareció de nuevo a varios metros detrás de él. Se sujetó el rostrocon una de sus manos debido al dolor provocado por ese ataque.

—Creí que habías dicho que terminarías con esto rápido —le dijo Rarity sonriendo y con un tono confiado. Tirek volteo para mirarla, se podía ver claramente la ira ahora creciendo en el—. Y esto no es ni una pizca de lo que te hare por lo que le hiciste a mi Spike.

Tirek notó como las heridas en su rostro tardaban en sanar, ese no había sido un simple ataque cargado con magia, había algo más ahí.Rarity volvió a desaparecer, ahora aparecieron en distintas direcciones alrededor de Tirek, cada vez que aparecía y desaparecía, más cortes eran provocados en su cuerpo y cada uno sanaba más lento que el anterior.

—¿Qué clase de trucos estas usando? —preguntó Tirek, su cuerpo estaba humeando por la cantidad de heridas que sanaban.

—¡No sucios como los tuyos! —le gritó Rarity, ella recordaba cuando había sujetado a Spike del cuello y lo había arrojado contra la Princesas solamente para distraerlas.

Rarity prosiguió con sus ataques. Cada segundo que pasaba era más rápido y sus cortes se hacían más profundos. Tirek intentaba desesperadamente atraparla con sus manos e incluso con sus rayos mágicos, pero Rarity siempre los esquivaba.

Ya a cierta distancia de ellos, Twilight había llegado con las Princesas y Spike. Al revisarlos, no tenían heridas muy graves, comenzó a tenderlos con su magia, pero tardaría un poco en cuadrarlos a los tres. Mientras curaba a Spike, quien parecía tener las peores heridas, Twilight miraba como Rarity peleaba valientemente contra Tirek, ella se sentía completamente inútil al haber sucumbido ante el miedo.

—Soy una inútil… —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, golpeo en duro suelo debajo de ella con uno de sus cascos, ella debía estar ayudando a su amiga, pero en cambio se mantenía al margen con sus piernas aun temblando. Sin darse cuenta, Spike comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Rarity salto sobre la espalda de Tirek llegando sobre él, descendió girando sobre sí mismo y fue capaz de cortarle el cuerno derecha, luego se alejó de él rápidamente. Al ser directamente un parte cortada de su cuerpo, le sería casi imposible regenerarla.

—Su cuerpo sigue siendo muy duro, apenas y puedo atravesarlo —se dijo Rarity en voz baja. Le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo acabar con él, su cuerpo era muy resistente y en cualquier momento podría quedarse sin energía, usar esa forma la estaba dejando exhausta—. Solo un poco más.

Ella pensaba terminar todo con su próximo ataque, lo atacaría con todo su poder. La energía que la cubría creció el doble de su tamaño y a su alrededor se formaba un tornado. Dejándose llevar por la energía que rodeaba, Rarity soltó un largo aullido sonando como de verdad hubiese sido Fenrir. La gran cantidad de heridas que tenía el cuerpo de Tirek lo obligaron a caer de rodillas al suelo mientras esperaba que se regeneraren, estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

La imagen de Rarity en el interior de la energía desapareció por completo, al final quedo solo la enorme silueta del lobo. Sin esperar más, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Tirek, usando ahora una velocidad mucho mayor a las anteriores. De un lado a otro, en todas direcciones alrededor de Tirek, pareció como si el mismo lobo se estuviera multiplicando. Y entonces, dio el golpe de gracia.

Tirek tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, frente a él se encontraba el enorme lobo, mirándolo fijamente con unos profundos ojos azules. No sentía su cuerpo, bajo la vista para comprobar como un enorme zarpazo atravesaba todo su torso desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

El brillante lobo se retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de distancia. Agacho la cabeza para luego comenzar a desvanecersetambién. En poco tiempo, el cuerpo se Rarity había vuelto desapareciendo por completo aquella energía de Fenrir. Miro hacia el frente justamente para ver también como Tirek se desvanecía por completo.

Completamente exhausta, Rarity se tambaleaba, había usado demasiada energía en esa forma, su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, entonces cayó agotada hacia un lado. Unas gentiles garras la atraparon de repente para sujetarla, a su lado escuchaba unos apresurados latidos de un corazón, subió la mirada logrando reconocer como aquel dragón que amaba tanto la sujetaba con delicadeza.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Spike con la preocupación en su rostro.

—Solo un poco cansada… no es nada serio —le sonrió ella, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Spike, enormemente aliviada sé que se encontrase bien, aunque si noto que todavía se sentía un poco adolorida, era un hábito que el tenia de hacerse siempre el fuerte para no preocuparla, ella siempre apreciaba ese detalle.

—Lamento no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda, tuviste que pelear tu sola —le dijo Spike un tanto triste.

—No te preocupes por nada, ya todo paso —Rarity lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Spike devolvió el gesto.

Twilight veía feliz como la pareja se había reencontrado, bajo la vista al tiempo que estaba terminando de atender a las Princesas. Spike se había levantado todo exaltado en cuando recupero la conciencia, lamentablemente la batalla ya había terminado para entonces.

—Twilight… —Celestia abrió los ojos y la primero que vio fue a la unicornio quien se encontraba atendiéndola junto a su hermana— ¿Qué sucedió? —volteo a la vista a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, luego la devolvió hacia Twilight—. Tirek… ¿Qué paso con él?

—Fue Rarity, ella fue capaz de derrotarlo por su propia cuenta —le respondió Twilight entre contente y triste.

—No esperaba menos de los Portadores —dijo Celestia sonriendo.

—¿Hay algo que te inquiete, Twilight Sparkle? —preguntó Luna a un lado de Celestia quien también había despertado, Twilight apartó la vista ante la pregunta.

—No pude hacer nada. Estuve completamente petrificada del miedo mientras ella luchaba sola… soy una inútil —le dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos de los cuales comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas, enseguida sintió un casco en su mejilla, abrió los ojos para ver a Celestia quien la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Es normal tener miedo, es algo que es inevitable —le decía Celestia con una gran calma en sus palabras—. Yo mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo en estos momentos, pero hay saber enfrentarlos. Como la mejor estudiante que he tenido sé que eres muy fuerte y no dejaras que eso te detenga.

Twilight solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió llorando, ahora no era por el hecho de sentir miedo, sino por aquellas palabras que le dijo Celestia las cuales parecieron tranquilizarla. Se sentía avergonzada por haber dejado que algo como el miedo la detuviera. Ya lo había sentido mucho en el pasado y nunca le había afectado tanto, pero esta vez había algo muy diferente con aquel entonces: ahora tenía una familia. Sentía miedo de alejarse para siempre de su hija y de su esposo, la sola idea fue la que en realidad la había paralizado.

—Lo siento tanto… —fue lo único que pudo decir Twilight.

—Entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes —Celestia lentamente se colocó de pie—. No te preocupes en tener que expresar tus sentimientos, solo déjalos salir —le sonrió. Twilight sonrió también a la vez que dejaba salir unas últimas lágrimas, luego se las limpio con uno de sus cascos, luego levantó su rostro para seguir demostrando esa sonrisa.

—En verdad que tienes un don para esto —le dijo Luna a su hermana también de pie a su lado.

—Solo le dije lo que quería escuchar —Celestia miró a los lejos como Spike y Rarity parecían tener una agradable charla—. Siempre hace falta que alguien lo haga.

—Supongo que ahora deberíamos continuar. Aún tenemos que encontrar a todos los demás antes pensar en enfrentarnos a Armagedón —dijo Luna mirando hacia arriba en la distancia, mezclado cielo de colores parecía estar reaccionando a una extraña fuerza que empezaba a notarse por todos lados—. En cualquier momento empezaba lo que sea que esté planeando.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Celestia.

…_esto aún no ha terminado…_

Todos escucharon un eco un sus cabezas, no había manera de confundir esa voz: era Tirek. A cierta distancia de Rarity y de Spike, una silueta se estaba materializando tomando extrañas formas, como si de algo estuviera siendo obligado a armarse de nuevo. Junto con algunos lamentos que también lograron escuchar en sus cabezas, el cuerpo de Tirek estaba tomando forma de nuevo frente a ellos.

—¿Acaso… no se los dije antes? —Tirek comenzó a hablar con dolor en sus palabras—. Estuve preparando mi cuerpo durante siglos… preparándolo para poder sobrevivir a lo que sea…

El cuerpo de Tirek se materializo por completo, pero había aparecido de nuevo de rodillas y con todas aquellas heridas que le había provocado Rarity, incluso aquel enorme zarpazo que le atravesaba todo el torso.

—El Tártaro absorbe la magia… es cierto… —le herida en su torso comenzó a sanar rápidamente—. Pero no quiere decir que desaparezca por completo… ella se queda aquí… en todas partes, yo aprendí como absorberla —su voz volvió a la normalidad para después levantarse, el resto de las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron también a sanar rápidamente.

—También toda la energía que desbordaste por todas partes —miro directamente hacia Rarity—. Puedo sentirla, esa energía que usaste contra mí a mí alrededor. Aun si mi cuerpo desaparece, mi mente siempre estará viva para poder absorberla —alrededor de Tirek apareció un aura de color blanca, la misma que había utilizado Rarity al usar la energía de Fenrir junto al Trance, ahora Tirek la estaba absorbiendo.

—Quédate detrás de mí —le dijo Spike a Rarity colocándose frente a ella, él sabía que ella no tendría fuerzas para otra batalla.

—No tiene caso ocultarse de mi —ahora Tirek creció hasta llegar al doble de su tamaño, el cuerno que Rarity le corte se regenero por completo.

Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un notable cambio. Su cuerpo se centauro se deformo cambiando a solo dos patas, podría decirse que ahora era un minotauro. Además, en la parte superior de su cuerpo y sobre su piel apareció una especie de coraza de color negro, era delgada pero parecía ser muy resistente.

—¡Los destruiré sin importar que tan lejos huyan! —rugió Tirek.

Solo su rugido fue suficiente para agrietas todo el suelo que lo rodeaba. Se agachó para tomar impulso y luego corrió con gran velocidad en dirección a Spike y Rarity para embestirlos.

Spike rápidamente sujeto a Rarity quien estaba detrás de él, extendió sus alas y salió volando unos cuantos instantes antes de que Tirek los golpeara. Spike aprovecho para darse la vuelta y arrojar una llamarada sobre él. El fuego siguió a Tirek hasta que este se detuvo y lo rodeó creando un tornado de llamas a su alrededor, pero Tirek extendió sus brazos dispersando todo el fuego, con su nueva coraza no había recibido daño alguno.

Desde sus manos, Tirek creo pequeñas esferas de energía de un color carmesí las cuales lanzo contra el dragón. Fue creando más esferas lanzándolas todas contra el dragón, todas ellas comenzaron a crecer mientras más se acercaban a ellos, se extrañó al ver que Tirek las había arrojado en todas direcciones, eran muy pocas las que llegarían a impactar contra él, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba. Enseguida cubrió a Rarity con sus alas para un instante luego las esferas comenzaron a explotar. Todo el cielo se ilumino ante esa poderosa reacción en cadena que causaron sus esferas, al menos unos pocas docenas había creado Tirek que explotaron por todas partes, no habían dejado ni una sola abertura que Spike pudiera usar para escapar.

De entre las llamas, se vio como Spike caía en picada y terminaba estrellándose pesadamente contra el suelo. Entre sus alas siempre sostuvo a Rarity quien no sufrió daño alguno por las explosiones ni por la caída, pero era una historia completamente distinta para Spike.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por esta energía —Tirek apretaba sus puños mientras se acercaba caminando hacia ellos—. En verdad en sorprendente. Jamás había sentido un poder igual —se detuvo frente a ellos.

Spike respiraba con dificultad mientras abrazada con fuerza a Rarity, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por protegerla hasta el final. Tirek reunió su energía en sus brazos y los levanto preparada para aplastarlos con una fuerza descomunal.

Algo golpeo su espalda antes de ejecutar su ataque. Alguna especie de rayo mágico que apenas y pudo sentir, pero llamo su atención. Se dio la vuelta para ver a una unicornio purpura detrás de él apuntándolo con su cuerno, se podía ver la ira en sus ojos.

—Ya has lastimado suficiente a mi familia —le dijo Twilight, ahora todo rastro de miedo en sus ojos se había esfumado, ahora solo había determinación.

A su lado, ambas Princesas se reunieron con ella también con la misma mirada. Aun con unas pocas heridas después del último ataque de Tirek que recibieron,estaban preparadas para darlo todo en esa batalla.

—Mi deber es proteger a todos los ponys a mi cuidado —dijo Celestia.

—Mi deber es exterminar a todos los seres como tú —dijo Luna.

Las tres cargaron sus cuernos con magia simultáneamente para liberar un poderoso rayo sobre Tirek. Este no necesito siquiera cubrirse ante ese ataque, la coraza que ahora lo cubrió lo protegió por completo.

—Sus patéticos ataques jamás podrán hacerme daño —Tirek centro su atención en ellas. Se fue alejando de Spike y Rarity caminando ahora hacia sus nuevas presas, sonrió al ver cómo se preparaban para enfrentarlo—. Para serles sincero, siempre preferiré la magia de alicornios. Tienes un sabor que me hace sentir tan vivo.

Las Princesa iluminaron sus cuernos cubriendo a las tres como una brillante capa de color verde. Twilight sintió los efectos inmediatamente, su cuerpo ahora era mucho más ligeros y nuevas energía la cubrieron.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó Twilight.

—Un hechizo para mejorar nuestra velocidad y hará nuestra magia más fuerte —le explicó Luna—. He podido ver lo rápido que se ha vuelto, nos será de mucha ayuda.

—Aunque desgastará nuestros cuerpos rápidamente. Debemos aprovechar cada segundo —terminó de explicar Celestia.

Celestia y Luna extendieron sus alas y alzaron vuelo. Volaron en distintas direcciones cargaban sus cuernos liberando poderosos rayos de magia sobre Tirek. Los rayos impactaron directamente en su cuerpo, no lo suficientes para hacerle un daño considerable, pero si para hacerlo retroceder un poco. Tirek volvió a crear en sus manos las mismas esferas que utilizo contra Spike y las arrojo en todas direcciones. Ya sabiendo lo que sucedería, ambas se cubrieron de un escudo mágico para luego presenciar como las esferas explotaban simultáneamente. Tirek pudo observar como en medio de todas explosiones las Princesas no recibían ningún daño gracias a sus escudos.

—Veamos que tanto pueden aguantar —Tirek se cubrió con su energía y comenzó a levitar, cubrió más aun sus brazos para aumentar considerablemente su fuerza, luego se impulsó directo hacia las Princesas.

Con gran velocidad, alcanzo primero a Celestia golpeando con fuerza el escudo que la cubría. El escudo logro absorber todo su ataque, pero se notó el gran esfuerzo que tuve que hacer Celestia para reforzarlo hasta esa altura. Continúo con el ataque hacia las Princesas mientras ellastratabas de mantener la distancia y seguía atacándolo con su magia.

Twilight aprovecho que las Princesas mantenían ocupado a Tirek para llegar con Spike y Rarity. El dragón apenas estaba consciente y la unicornio intentaba ayudarlo con su magia, ella sabía que no era muy buena utilizando hechizos de curación, pero no soportaba la idea quedarse ahí viendo como su esposo sufría.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo Twilight a Rarity llegando a su lado.

Su cuerno brillo en un tono verde para luego cubrir a Spike con el mismo resplandor. A diferencia de la vez anterior que no pudo curarlo por completo, ahora lo hacía de manera más rápido. Aunque su piel era más resistente que la de un pony, había sufrido varias quemaduras debido a esas explosiones, además del daño físico provocado por esa caída. Spike podía sentir como ya no sentía ningún dolor por sus heridas. Extendió sus alas y lentamente se colocó de pie.

—Es increíble —dijo Spike sintiéndose mucho mejor—. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No es nada —le dijo Twilight—. Pero todavía esto no ha terminado —levantó la mirada para ver como las Princesas luchaban contra Tirek, aun con se aumentado de su pode mágico, estaban teniendo problemas con él.

—Les ayudare también —dijo Rarity avanzando unos pocos pasos, pero ahora su camino fue cortado por un casco de Twilight.

—No estás en condiciones. Ya usaste demasiada energía, debes descansar —Rarity estaba por replicarle, pero se tambaleo hacia un lado como muestra de su agotamiento, Spike la sujeto rápidamente.

—Supongo que es inevitable —dijo Rarity suspirando.

—¿Puedes cuidarla mientras tanto? —la preguntó Twilight al dragón.

—Con mi vida —le respondió Spike colocando un puño en su pecho.

—Ese es mi dragón valiente —Twilight sonrió.

Twilight les dio la espalda y miro hacia donde se libraba la batalla. Su corona comenzó a iluminarse y su cuerpo fue cubierto por otro aumento de energía. El cielo comenzó a cubrirse con múltiples nubes de tormenta. Cientos de rayos circulaban a través de ellas y muchos caían por todo el lugar.

De entre las nubes, algo comenzó a descender. Era un anciano cubierto por unatúnica de color blanco, tenía una larga barba blanca y un largo bastón. Tirek fijo su vista en el al sentir una poderosa energía que desprendía. El Eidolon Ramuh, el Sabio de las Tormentas.

Ramuh levantó su bastón y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de rayos en él, todo el cielo sobre ellos retumbaba con fuerza y las nubes se hacían más densas. Un enorme relámpago cayó justamente sobre Tirek arrastrándolo con él y estrellándolo en el suelo. Las Princesas aprovecharon y también cargaron sus cuernos para combinar su magia en otro poderoso ataque que se unió con el relámpago aumentando considerablemente su poder.

Tirek se levantaba lentamente mientras soportaba todos esos ataques. Fue reuniendo energía entre sus cuernos y luego la libero contra el relámpago atravesándolo completamente y termino disolviéndolo. Vieron el estado en que había quedado, parte de su coraza se agrieto pero se regeneraba lentamente.

—Harán falta más ataques similares para poder derrotarlo —comentó Luna a un lado de Celestia. Ambas seguían tomando si distancia de Tirek en el aire.

—Estoy segura de que Twilight ya tiene un plan en mente —le dijo Celestia mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba la unicornio.

En el aire Ramuh comenzó a brillar cubriéndose de sus propios rayos. Termino convirtiéndose en energía pura y descendió en forma de un relámpago, cayendo justamente sobre Twilight. Este no le hizo daño alguno, sino que estaba tomando toda la energía de su Eidolon al mismo tiempo que liberaba toda la suya.

_Trance_

El cuerpo de Twilight se cubrió completamente de rayos. Todos ellos se condensaron y formaron una especie de túnica de un amarillo brillante sobre ella. Una gran cantidad de rayos caían a su alrededor atraídos todos por el poder que ahora desprendía.

Twilight se elevó flotando a cierta altura sobre todos ellos. Hizo algunos movimientos con sus pezuñas como si estuviera moldeando el aire a su rayos fluyeron con más velocidad a través de las densas nubes que cubrían todo el lugar. Con último movimiento de sus cascos apuntando hacia Tirek, cientos de relámpagos comenzaron a caer todos cayendo sobre de Tirek.

Debido al aumento del poder mágico que tenía Twilight, sus ataques usando el Trance habían aumentado considerablemente. Se podía apreciar todo el daño que estaba recibiendo Tirek con ese ataque.

Tirek apenas y podía moverse, aquellos relámpagos habían paralizada su cuerpo casi por completo. Con un gran esfuerzo, fue cubriendo su cuerpo con su propia energía. Su corza se debilitaba rápidamente y cedería en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo que fue cubierto por le electricidad, comenzó a dirigirla toda hacia sus brazos, no podría ser capaz de deshacer ese ataque, pero tal vez si redirigirlo.

Con sus brazos cargados con toda esa electricidad, los levantó liberando un relámpago de casi la misma magnitud que el ataque de Twilight. No era lo suficientemente potente para superarlo, pero por lo menos lo desviaría un poco. Los relámpagos chocaron haciendo que los relámpagos se dispersaran en todas direcciones, eso le dio a Tirek el tiempo suficiente para apartarse de ese lugar.

—Un poder tan devastador… —decía Tirek mientras esperaba que sus heridas volvieran a sanar, se podría decir que el daño era mucho mayor que él había recibido de Rarity, si se hubiera enfrentado primero contra Twilight antes de su evolución quizás hubiera tenido más problemas— …debo hacerlo mío —sonrió.

Tirek concentro de nuevo la energía en su cuerpo, esta vez para acelerar el proceso de curación desapareciendo sus heridas y reconstruyendo su coraza en un instante, aunque se notó que hizo falta mucha energía para lograr eso. Volvió a levitar y ahora fue directamente hacia Twilight.

Twilight reacciono rápido al ver como Tirek se acercaba a ella. Extendió sus cascos sobre ella haciendo que algunos rayos cayeran de las nubes y se concentraran en ellos. Los rayos se condensaron y formaron un largo bastón que Twilight mantuvo flotando cerca de ella. Lo levantó haciendo que el mismo desprendiera más rayos lo cuales se dispersaran por todas partes. Tirek ahora llegando frente a ella ya había cargado energía en sus brazos y se preparó para golpearla, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando un rayo impacto contra él.

Se alejó de la impresión tratando de ver de dónde había llegado, no había caído del cielo, se había asegurado de vigilar las nubes para esquivar cualquiera de sus ataques. Fue cuando movió la vista a su derecha y vio como otro rayo lo impactaba de repente, luego más lo siguieron desde distintas direcciones. El ataque anterior de Twilight había dispersado los rayos en toda la zona y ella podía controlarlos a voluntad, ella prácticamente podía atacarlo desde cualquier ángulo.

Tirek creo más esferas desde sus manos y las arrojaba contra Twilight, al mismo tiempo que hacia todo lo posible por evitar esos rayos, aunque casi todo siempre terminaban golpeándolo. Trato de reforzar su coraza para reducir el daño, pero parecía que se volvían más poderosos a cada segundo. Twilight había creado a su alrededor un escudo electromagnético, las explosiones que provocaba Tirek con sus esferas no eran capaces de atravesarlo

—Debe acabar rápido con Tirek. Su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo más —dijo Luna, ella y su hermana habían mantenido la distancia en la batalla.

Sus cuerpos, que ya estaban heridos desde antes de hacer el hechizo ya se encontraban cerca de su límite. Los escudos que habían creado alrededor de ellas ya se habían desvanecieron y ahora respiraban exhaustas. Celestia solo veía preocupada a Twilight, ahora todo dependía de ella.

—Y pensar que sería tan poderosa —se quejó Tirek todavía tratando de esquivar los rayos.

Twilight ya estaba preparando otro ataque, tenía la intención de darle fin a esa batalla de una vez por todas. Levantó su bastón hecho de rayos y comenzó a llamar devuelta a todos los que había dispersado en los alrededores. Desde las nueves negras sobre ellas también fueron atraídos hacia el bastan una gran cantidad de relámpagos.

Tirek no presentía nada bueno de eso. Acumulo toda la energía posible y cubrió todo su cuerpo con ella, la coraza se hizo más gruesa, el solamente esperaba poder soportar ese ataque.

El bastón terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de lanza, de al menos el doble del tamaño de Tirek y sumamente brillante. Sabiendo que ella podía controlar los rayos a voluntad, le sería muy difícil solo intentar esquivarlo, podría perseguirlo por siempre si no pensaba rápido que hacer.

Twilight dirigía la punta de la lanza en dirección a Tirek, levantó sus cascos manteniéndola firme sobre ella, luego los apunto hacia Tirek lanzándola contra él. Pero Twilight sintió un punzante dolor que atravesó sus cascos antes de soltar la lanza. No pudo controlar bien su trayectoria y la lanza paso a poco metros a un lado de Tirek. El vio asombrado como aquella poderosa lanza siguió un lado camino hasta que se perdió de vista, solo para ver después un gran destello en la lejanía que había provocado aquella lanza al estallar.

Tirek devolvió la vista hacia Twilight incrédulo ante lo que había ocurrido. Primero creyó que ella se había burlado de él fallando apropósito, pero cambio rápidamente de idea al observarla. Sus cascos le temblaban y la túnica que había creado de electricidad estaba perdiendo su brillo volviéndose opaca. Habiendo hecho una invocación y además usar el Trance su desgaste fue mucho más rápido que el de las Princesas.

—Tu propia fuerza se ha vuelto en tu contra —dijo Tirek sonriendo.

—Ha llegado a su límite. Debemos ayudarla cuanto antes —dijo Luna preparándose para volar a ayudar a Twilight, pero sus alas no le respondieron, estaban mostrando también las consecuencias de aquel hechizo, su cuerpo entero no le respondía. Sin poder evitarlo, ambas princesas cayeron al suelo, ya no tenían fuerza ni siquiera para colocarse de pie.

—Twilight… —dijo Celestia tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

Tirek aprovecho el estado de Twilight arrojándole más esferas. Ella apenas podía seguir sosteniendo su escudo para bloquearlos, pero sentía que no duraría más tiempo. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a paralizarse y la túnica había desaparecido casi por completo, la invocación de Ramuh estaba siendo interrumpida.

En un instante, Tirek ya había llegado frente a ella y se estaba preparando para golpearla con sus brazos cubiertos de energía. Primero golpeó el escudo con ambos brazos causándole instantáneamente varias grietas, luego volvió a hacer lo mismo para romperlo por completo.

—¡Desaparece de mi vista! –le gritó Tirek tomándola del cuello sin dejarla respirar, ya toda la energía que cubría a Twilight había desaparecido por completo, ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por el desgaste de su cuerpo al igual que Luna y Celestia.

Ahora completamente furioso, Tirek arrojo a Twilight con fuerza contra el suelo, cayendo cerca de donde se encontraban Spike y Rarity quienes veían la escena horrorizados. Tirek desde el principio quería absorber la energía de todo ellos, pero ahora su único desea era exterminarlos por completo.

Tirek rugió para después caer en picada sobre Twilight mientras reforzaba toda su fuerza bruta. Ella veía como estaba por ser aplastada, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía un incesante dolor. Ella de pronto sintió como algo la sujeta y la levantaba alejándola rápidamente del lugar, justo para después ver como Tirek cayó con una fuerza sorprendente, seguramente la habría matado.

Twilight levantó la vista para que Spike fue acababa de salvar su vida, la sujetaba fuertemente con una de sus garras, en la otra llevaba a Rarity quien aún no se recuperaba por completo.

—Sujétense —les dijo Spike mientras seguía alejándose.

Tirek levantó la vista hacia ellos y volvió a levitar siguiéndolos. Spike lanzaba llamaradas y bolas de fuego para evitar que siguiera acercándose, pero ninguno de sus ataques le hacía daño alguno. Spike agitó sus alas lo más que pudo para alejare de él, pero Tirek resultó ser más rápido. Llegando al fin frente al dragón, lo sujeto con fuerza por el cuello.

—Y pensar que me dieron tantos problemas —le dijo Tirek ejerciendo cada vez más presión sobre el cuello de Spike, el hacia todo su esfuerzo para no soltar a las dos unicornios quienes ya no eras capaces de seguir peleando—. Disfrutare tanto hacerlos sufrir.

Con la misma fuerza aumentada en sus brazos, arrojo con todas sus fuerzas a Spike contra el suelo. El dragón volvió a utilizar sus alas para protegerlas de la caída. Ni siquiera le basto ver como Spike era chocaba con fuerza contra el suelo, sino que cayó una vez más en picada cargado con todo su poder. Spike solo vio como aquel monstruo se dirigía hacia el de nuevo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, fue capaz de apartar a Twilight y a Rarity de él.

—Spike… —dijo Rarity en voz baja al sentir como el dragón la liberaba de sus alas y caía en el suelo. Ella levantó la vista hacia el justamente para ver cómo era aplastado y enterrado en las rocas por Tirek, el horror se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro— ¡SPIKE!

Twilight también miró aquello horrorizada, pero ni siquiera era capaz de hablar en su estado actual. Tirek se levantó lentamente, una sonrisa siniestra se asomaba en su rostro, enseguida volteo a ver a Twilight.

—Debo agradecerte por esta nueva energía—le dijo Tirek, salió del cráter que había causado al impactar contra Spike y se colocó frente a ella—.Fui capaz de absorber un poco de la tuya también —se agachó para sujetarla, luego la acerco hasta quedar cerca de su rostro, Twilight podía ver esos profundos ojos negros llenos de tanto odio.

—Como premio, te permitiré morir primero —Tirek comenzó a apretar su cuerpo lentamente, quería presenciar cómo se iba quedando sin aire y su cuerpo era aplastado sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Déjala… ir… —Tirek volteo al escuchar la voz de Spike, con sus garras se arrastraba fuera del agujero donde Tirek lo había enterrado. Aun con su cuerpo en semejante estado,no permitirá que le hicieran eso a su hermana.

—Tienes un gran espíritu. Admirable —con uno de sus cascos piso con fuerza sobre su espalda inmovilizándolo contra el suelo—. Solo quédate ahí y observa como le pongo fin a su miserable vida —volteó de nuevo hacia Twilight y continúa haciéndole presión.

—¡Déjala en paz! —ahora escuchó otra voz, esta proveniente de su otro casco.

Bajo la mirada para ver a la unicornio blanca aferrándose de su pierna con fuerza, como queriendo hacer el inútil esfuerzo de detenerlo. Ella al igual que Spike, sabían que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él, pero sus cuerpos se movían solos cuando alguien importante para ellos estaba en problemas. Tirek solo la miro con desagrado.

—Ahora solo eres una molestia —dijo Tirek.

Sacudió su casco con fuerza golpeando a Rarity en el rostro. Spike solo podía ver como ella caía al suelo ahora con una gran herida en la cara y además sangran por la boca, había quedado inconsciente ante semejante muestra de brutalidad. Todo el ambiente había quedado en silencio. Tanto Twilight, Spike y las Princesas habían quedado sin habla ante eso.

—¡MAMÁ! —un gritó en la lejanía rompió todo el silencio, instantáneamente todos voltearon en aquella dirección en que lo escucharon.

Volando a pocos metros del suelo y, con una respiración agitada, Quartz había llegado al campo de batalla tras haber sentido un mal presentimiento. Él había sido testigo de aquel golpe que había recibido su madre, ahora en sus pequeños ojos se veían algunas lágrimas y su ira creciendo.

—Al fin… te he alcanzado… —otra nueva voz, ahora proveniente de Pinkie Pie quien había llegado desde la misma dirección que Quartz. Ella había caído al suelo exhausta al parecer después de haber corrido tanto—. ¿Cuál era la gran prisa…? —se calló al ver a todos sus amigos frente a ella en terribles condiciones, se horrorizo más al ver como un ser que nunca antes había visto sujetaba a Twilight y se mantenía pisando a Spike, cerca de ellos se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Rarity.

—¡Quartz, huye de aquí enseguida! —le gritó Spike a su hijo temeroso solo de pensar lo que Tirek podría hacerle.

Pero Quartz ni siquiera lo escucho. Enseguida voló en dirección a Tirek preso de la ira, Pinkie no fue capaz de detenerlo de los rápido que fue. Exhalando humo por la nariz llegó frente a Tirek y comenzó a atacarlo con sus garras, sin el menor sentido común. Tirek solo se quedó mirando el inútil esfuerzo de híbrido quien parecía haberse vuelto loco. Con su mano libre intento golpearla, pero Quartz fue capaz de evadirlo y siguió con su ataque.

—¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! —le gritó Spike aun siendo aplastado por Tirek—. ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Aléjate de él ahora mism…! —Tirek lo cayó haciendo más presión sobre su cuerpo.

—Interesante criatura —dijo Tirek observando detenidamente a Quartz, luego vio a Spike y de último a Rarity que seguía inconsciente—. Una mezcla entre estas especies no es muy común.

—¡Pagaras por esto! —decía Quartz una y otra vez lanzando zarpazos en por todo el cuerpo de Tirek, si quiera entraba en la cuenta de que no le hacían daño alguno.

—Es suficiente —dijo Tirek sin ningún interés en él, expulso una pequeña cantidad de energía de su cuerpo derribando a Quartz y haciéndolo caer al suelo. La misma energía había afectado también a Twilight y a Spike—. Solo quédate quieto y observa como le pongo fin a tus seres queridos.

Tirek volvió a centrar su atención en Twilight, pero una vez más escucho los gritos del híbrido quien volvió a volar hacia él y reanudaba sus ataques, ahora utilizando también su aun débil llamarada. Tirek estaba ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Dije que es suficiente! —gritó Tirek ahora molesto, con la energía que rodeo su brazo pudo aumentar su velocidad logrando atrapar a Quartz en pleno vuelo, este enseguida comenzó a morderle la mano buscando la manera de liberarse—. Si tanto quieres morir, con gusto cumpliré tu deseo.

Dejo caer a Twilight no sin antes cubrirla con su energía al igual que a Spike, de esa manera no serían capaces de moverse lo más mínimo, como una enorme fuerza gravitacional que los aplastaba.

Arrojo a Quartz contra el suelo pero no con demasiada fuerza. Tirek quería ver si era capaz de volverse a levantar para poder disfrutar más el poder aplastarlo, efectivamente Quartz volvió a levantarse y voló de nuevo contra él.

—Pequeños como tú deberían conocer su lugar —Tirek seguía sin demasiado interés en él, era una mosca a comparación de él.

—¡Quartz, detente! —ahora fue Pinkie quien también llegó corriendo al lugar, pero Tirek enseguida extendió su magia hacia ella cubriéndolo y aplastándola también contra el suelo— ¿Qué es… esto? —Pinkie intentaba levantarse pero cada intento resultaba inútil.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —le gritó Luna a cierta distancia, ella al igual que su hermana todavía eran incapaces de moverse.

—Ustedes sabían a que se enfrentaban. Que hayan sido tan débiles no es mi problema —dijo Tirek sin voltear a ver a Luna, aunque todos en ese lugar fueron capaces de escucharla.

Una y otra vez, Quartz siguió atacando aunque fuera derribado continuamente, la ira seguía sin esfumarse de sus ojos, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr. Ahora lo que atormentaba su alma era su impotencia al poder hacer nada contra Tirek, pero no pensaba detenerse hasta al menos lograr lastimarlo lo suficiente para saldar la deuda de su madre.

—Detente… —Celestia al fin había logrado ponerse de pie soportando todo ese dolor, pero Tirek notó eso y también la cubrió a ella junto a su hermana con su energía para volver a inmovilizarlas, ahora nadie podría interferir.

—Debo admitir que esto es realmente divertido —dijo Tirek mientras sonreía y veía como Quartz se levanta de nuevo tras haber sido derribado, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho eso—. Eres consciente de la gran diferencia de poder que hay entre nosotros y aun así continuas. ¿Por qué continúas haciendo esto? —ahora su expresión se hizo seria.

—Has lastimado a mi madre… —Quartz ahora caminaba lentamente hacia el todo herido y tambaleándose—… mi padre… mi tía… mis amigos —veía a todos los demás siendo todavía oprimidos por la energía de Tirek— ¡Y eso es algo que nunca te perdonare!

Sin ser consiente de como lo hizo, el Elemento en su oreja comenzó a brillar con una luz cegadora. Quartz ni siquiera se preguntaba lo que estaba ocurriendo con el anillo, solo seguía caminando hacia Tirek.

—¡No me vengas tu también con esos trucos! —rugió Tirek, golpeó el suelo con ambos brazos provocando una gran levantamiento de rocas que se dirigía directamente hacia Quartz, una muerte segura.

Pero el resplandor del anillo se extendió más y deshizo el ataque de Tirek volviendo polvo todas las rocas. Un aura color verde comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Quartz.

_Heredero. Recibe nuestro poder._

Quartz escuchó una voz sonando varias veces en su cabeza. Nuevos conocimientos llegaban a él sin saber de dónde, de alguna manera ahora sabia como utilizar ese nuevo poder.

Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Sus alas también crecieron al igual que las púas en su espalda. Sus garras y colmillos crecieron y su boca se hizo más pronunciada como la de verdadero dragón. Al terminar de crecer, era casi del mismo tamaña que la transformación adulta de Spike.

Pero además de aumentar de tamaño, en su pecho apareció una armadura en forma de chaleco de color dorado con una gema de color verde en medio. En cada una de sus garras apareció un brazalete también de color dorado. También le apareció una especie de casco que solo le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza, le sobresalían algunos cuernos que le daban una apariencia más amenazante. Finalizo su transformación con un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar el suelo.

—¿Quartz? —se preguntó Spike ahora viendo la apariencia que acababa de adoptar su hijo, le resultó increíble que también haya podido ser capaz de crecer al igual que él, pero más aún por la armadura que ahora llevaba puesta.

—¿Un nuevo Elemento? —se preguntó Luna volteando a ver a su hermana, pero Celestia no era capaz de hablar debido a la impresión, Silver nunca le había comentado de otros Elementos aparte de los tres que ya conocía.

Tirek podía sentir una increíble energía proveniente del híbrido, podía asegurar que era un poco superior a la de sus padres. De pronto sintió que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, enseguida apretó sus puños para desaparecer esa sensación.

—Más poder para mí —dijo Tirek impulsándose hacia donde estaba Quartz.

Quartz ahora era casi tan grande que Tirek, se dirigió volando también hacia él puto frenarle clavándole sus garras en el pecho. Sin permitirle seguir avanzando, abrió su boca y exhalo una gran llamarada a quemarropa sobre Tirek. En solo unos instantes fue capaz de romper una gran parte de la coraza que cubría su cuerpo. Con sus garras, con las cuales todavía seguía sosteniéndolo terminó de desgarrar la parte que cubría su pecho y además fue capaz de atravesar su dura piel.

Tirek se alejó rápidamente de él al sentir ese punzando dolor provocado por sus garras. Respiraba con dificultad mientras esperaba que sus heridas sanaran, pero se extrañó al sentir como su dolor lo que hacía era aumentar. Bajo la vista para observar aquella herida y vio como esta no sanaba, más bien lo que había era aumentar su tamaño.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?! —gritó Tirek.

Pero Quartz no le respondió. Se elevó con sus alas sobre él y siguió cubriéndolo con sus reforzó su cuerpo lo más que pudo con su energía, pero seguía siendo superado por el ataque del híbrido.

—¡Detente ahora o lo lamentaras! —gritó Tirek alzando uno de sus brazos.

Quartz tomó distancia para comprobar lo que estaba planeado y se prepare para cualquier posible ataque, pero nada nunca llego. En la distancia, escuchó como su padres y sus amigos comenzaron a gritar de dolor, volteo a verlos y noto como la energía de Tirek que aun los cubría comenzó a hacer más presión sobre sus cuerpos.

—¡Libéralos ahora mismo! —rugió Quartz con una voz más gruesa y se preparó para volar hacia él.

—Ni un solo movimiento más —le advirtió Tirek haciendo un movimiento con su mano como para prepararse a chasquear sus dedos—. Si te mueves aunque sea un poco todos ellos serán aplastados en un instante —Quartz se petrifico al escuchar eso.

La presión sobre todos ellos seguía aumentando aunque no a un ritmo que los mataría muy rápido, pero si llegaba a moverse de donde estaba automáticamente serian aplastados. En ese momento no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, bajo la cabezo y comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

—Buena elección —dijo Tirek sonriendo al sentirse victorioso.

En eso, Quartz levantó el rostro mirándolo fijamente, la gema verde en su pecho comenzó a brillar. Sobre se abrió una especie de portal mientras parecía que algo emergía desde él. Desde su interior apareció una criatura muy similar a él, un cruce entre un caballo y un dragón. Su cuerpo era blanco y alargado cubierto de escamas, tenía una larga melena de un color verde brillante, el mismo largo pelaje también salía de su cola y de sus pezuñas. Dos largos cuernos de color amarillo sobresalían de su cabeza.

_Kirin_

El Eidolon recién invocado comenzó a reunir su energía en sus cuernos, luego la disperso en toda la zona cubriéndolos a todos. Un aura de color verde descendió sobre sus padres y sus amigos reemplazando de inmediato la energía de Tirek que los estaba haciendo sufrir. De inmediato sus cuerpos se levantaron y sus heridas empezaron a sanar incluso más rápido de lo que sanaban las de Tirek. Rarity quien todavía se encontraba inconsciente ahora estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras sentía como todas sus fuerzas volvían rápidamente.

Tirek ahora se veía nervioso al ver como todo ellos eran curados. Sin darse cuanta había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, su cuerpo no le respondió y la idea de escapar paso por su mente.

—¿Qué me paso? —se preguntó Rarity sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido, se tocó la mejilla con uno de sus cascos recordando de pronto aquel golpe que recibió, pero no sentía ningún dolor.

—Fue Quartz, él nos salvó —le dijo Spike a su lado, se veía completamente recuperado.

—¿Quartz?, ¿Pero cómo…? —Rarity alzo la vista para ver impresionada a una versión más adulta de su hijo Quartz, no necesitaba preguntar para reconocerlo de inmediato—. Es… como tú… —una inmensa alegría parecía invadirla.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo me siento de maravilla —Twilight apareció a un lado de ellos, todo el dolor y el desgaste que había sufrido debido a aquel hechizo desaparecieron por completo, todas sus fuerzas también habían vuelto por completo—. Y tengo pensado desquitarme con alguien —su expresión se puso seria y centro su vista en Tirek.

—Nunca había estada más de acuerdo contigo —Spike se sentía de la misma manera.

—Permitan que esta yegua participar también en esto —Rarity era la que más tenia cuentas pendientes con Tirek, le haría pagar muy caro por ese golpe.

—¿Deberíamos unirnos a ellos? —le preguntó Luna a su hermana, ellas también habían sido curadas completamente del desgaste de aquel hechizo.

—Creo que es mejor dejárselo a ellos —le respondió Celestia sonriendo, ella sabía que esto se había vuelto algo muy personal para esa familia.

—No tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo pero desearía tener algunas palomitas de maíz —dijo Pinkie emocionada a un lado de las Princesas, ellas solo se preguntaban en qué momento había llegado con ellas.

Tanto Twilight y Rarity invocaron nuevamente a sus Eidolones y volvieron a tomar sus forma de Trance. Spike creció una vez más y ahora utilizo la fuerza de su Elemento. El rey de los dragones Bahamut apareció a sobre él, luego se convirtió en energía puro y cubrió todo el cuerpo de Spike. Se cubrió de un aura color carmesí brillante que solo hizo resaltar su forma de dragón, pero se podía sentir el gran incremente de energía que ahora tenía.

Kirin también había cubierto a Tirek con parte de la misma energía que curo a los demás, solo que en su caso paralizó completamente su cuerpo. Además de que sus heridas seguían extendiéndose, ya no eras capaz de seguir absorbiendo la magia que estaba a su alrededor, era como si los ataques que había recibido de Quartz hubieran bloqueado todas sus habilidades.

En la distancia, los tres Portadores ya habían preparado sus ataques con toda la intensión de terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Twilight cargo de nuevo su lanza hecha de rayos, Rarity desprendía cuchillas de viento y Spike concentraba una gran bola de fuego cargada con sus propias llamas junto a las de Bahamut. Los tres liberaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitar sus ataques, Tirek solo presencia como todos ellos lo alcanzaron y causaban un daño incomparable a todo lo que había recibido antes en esa batalla. Su cuerpo se desvaneció en solo segundos luego de una fuerte explosión que sacudió toda la zona.

Con su cuerpo una vez más destruido, Tirek tenía pensado usar la misma estrategia de antes, seguir absorbiendo la energía a su alrededor para regenerarse. A su alrededor podía observar a aquellos ponys que fueron capaces de superar sus habilidades en más de una ocasión. Tantas cosas que podría hacerles una vez que volviera a regenerarse y con toda esa nueva energía en el aire. Pero nada ocurría. Ya no era capaz de ver las corrientes de energía que circulaban por todo el Tártaro. Siguió tratando de encontrarlas e incluso intento absorber cualquier energía que tuviera cerca, pero tampoco era capaz de hacer eso tampoco.

Continúo desesperadamente emplear la habilidad que pudo desarrollar después de todo el tiempo que estuvo aprisionado dentro del Tártaro, pero ya no era capaz de utilizarla. Pudo mover la vista sobre el pequeño híbrido que antes parecía haber cancelado sus habilidades y fue que entro en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. En ese estado de conciencia donde todavía podía usar sus habilidades, todas ellas seguían bloqueadas.

Su mente comenzó a alejarse siendo arrastrada por el mismo vacio del Tártaro y así permanecería por un tiempo completamente incierto. Al haber quedado degradado a ese y vagando sin rumbo en esa dimensión, ya no sería capaz de volver a lastimar a nadie más.

—Un destino bien merecido para alguien tan cruel y despiadado —dijo la Princesa Luna en voz baja sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ella fue la única en poder ver alejarse el pequeño estado al que había sido reducido Tirek.

En la distancia pudo ver como los Portadores regresaban a sus formas normales, todos ellos con un gran alivio en sus caras por haber vencido a aquel temible oponente. Movió la vista y también vio al pequeño Quartz volver a su forma normal, parecía confundido antes lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero aun con esa feroz batalla que acaban de superar, ellos sabían muy bien que todavía no habían enfrentado lo peor del Tártaro.

* * *

—Ha desaparecido —Silver detuvo su paso de repente.

—¿Qué sucede, Señor Silver? —le preguntó Dawn deteniéndose igualmente, Silver se había rendido en convencerla de omitir el "Señor", aunque no podía hacer nada con la buena educación que había recibido de su madre.

—Tenía un tiempo sintiendo una energía maligna, pero ha desaparecido por completo —le respondió el pegaso mirando a su alrededor, debido a lo lejos que se encontraba esa energía y al no tener ninguna conexión con ella no era capaz de saber en qué dirección de encontraba—. Y de pronto siento un gran alivio —sonrió al tener una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Cuánto camino nos queda? —volvió a preguntarle la joven unicornio, se veía cansada de tanto haber caminado.

—Estamos muy cerca, solo aguanta un poco mas —le dijo ahora sonriendo.

Aunque Silver era muy bueno sintiendo las energía a su alrededor, el desconocía por completo la existencia de cierta criatura que resultaba ser muy hábil escondiendo su presencia. Unos profundo ojos rojos los vigilaban en la distancia, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Relamiéndose los colmillos, continuo siguiéndolos en completo silencio.

Continuará.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	16. Capítulo 15

Bien ya esta listo, disculpen la demora estuve algo ocupado estos días. En este cap al fin hemos llegado a una de las partes que mas quería escribir cuando comencé esta secuela, espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Siendo observados

Silver seguía guiando a la joven Dawn a través del Tártaro. Habían estado caminando durante horas y la unicornio quería descansar un poco, Silver accedió sin ningún problema, él sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrando a ese tipos de situaciones. Se acercaron a unas pequeñas rocas que estaban en el camino y se recostaron en ellas para descansar un poco. Dawn tenía los ojos, parecía estar tomando una pequeña siesta, Silver quería dejarla descansar un poco y se mantuvo alerta en sus alrededores, dentro del Tártaros podían ser atacados en cualquier momento.

Cerró sus ojos para sentir todos los flujos de energía a su alrededor. Fue capaz de encontrar y diferenciar cada uno de las energías de sus amigos y de su familia. Pude ver claramente como su buena amiga Twilight pude reunirse con toda su familia, solamente faltaba Dawn entre ellos. Le pareció muy interesante que luego después de haberse reunido todo ellos fue que sintió como aquella energía maligna que sintió antes había desaparecido.

—Parece que tu madre se encuentra bien —dijo Silver para sí mismo mientras sonreía.

—También puedo verla —la voz de Dawn lo sorprendió, abrió los ojos rápidamente y volteó hacia donde estaba ella, la joven unicornio seguía con los ojos cerrados y se encontraba sonriendo.

—¿Puedes sentirla? —le preguntó Silver, le pareció increíble enterarse que pudo lograr encontrar la energía de su madre estando tan lejos.

—Recién fue que pude hacerlo —le respondió Dawn abriendo los ojos—. Ya había estado practicando un poco desde que Shiny nos habló acerca de sentir las energías a nuestro alrededor. La verdad es que yo también me impresione cuando pude encontrarla.

—Ya veo —Silver sonrió de nuevo ante eso, las nuevas generaciones siempre suelen superar rápidamente a las anteriores, se sentía más aliviado al ver que ella misma había comprobado que su madre se encontraba bien.

—Todavía me parece increíble lo que les sucedió en Edén —decía Silver—. Tenía fe en que lograrían encontrar a los Antiguos, pero me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que crearan nuevos Elementos y además que ustedes se convirtieron en sus Portadores.

—Si te soy sincera, yo todavía no termino de creérmelo —la expresión de Dawn cambio a una de preocupación—. Todo esto ha ocurrido tan rápido. Desde el ataque a Canterlot hasta nosotros en este extraño lugar. Jamás habría imaginado que algo así nos ocurriría —ahora su expresión fue más de tristeza.

—Lamente mucho haber tenido que involucrarlos en esto, pero te aseguro, que de haber tenido otra opción, la habría tomado para mantenerlos a salvo —Silver volteo los ojos hacia ella viendo como mantenía la cabeza agachada—. Haré todo lo posible para sacarnos de aquí, a todos nosotros.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, ninguno dijo otra palabra. Dawn seguía teniendo esa expresión en su rostro y Silver no sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Dirigió la vista hacia otra dirección y volvió a cerrar los ojos, una vez más busco la energía de su familia y de cada uno de sus amigos. Todos ellos seguían moviéndose en dirección al núcleo como había planeado, algunos con paso más rápido que otros.

Centro su atención donde estaban Fluttershy y Shiny, no le agradaba mucho la idea que estuviera con Discord, todavía no confiaba mucho en él, pero le alegro saber que todos ellos se encontraban bien. Luego cambio al grupo donde se encontraba Twilight, recientemente habían aumentado el número de sus integrantes y eso lo lleno de alivio.

—¿Nos dirigíamos hacia otra dirección, cierto? —esa pregunta tomó a Silver completamente desprevenido y abrió los ojos enseguida dirigiéndolos hacia ella, él no había querido mencionarle nada al respecto hasta que llegaran a su destino, pero ya no tenía más opción. Había olvidado por un momento que si Dawn fue capaz de sentir la energía de su madre también podría ser capaz de darse cuenta de la dirección que había estado tomando, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo

—Discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes —admitió Silver bajando un poco la cabeza apenado.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo? —Dawn pareció ahora molesta.

—No te lo tomes a mal, no te mentía cuando te dije que nos encontraríamos con tu madre, pero no nos dirigíamos directamente hacia ella —explicaba Silver.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos entonces? —Dawn no parecía muy convencida con su explicación.

—Hacia el Núcleo del Tártaro —le respondió Silver ahora más serio—. Antes de pasar las Puertas del Tártaro, habíamos llegado a un acuerda. Ya sabíamos con antelación que era muy probable que tuviéramos que separarnos por cualquier motivo, por eso decidimos que seguiríamos el rastro de la energía del núcleo. Debido a la influencia de Armagedón, era seguro que se estaría sobrecargando, solo era cuestión de seguir esa energía —Silver cerró los ojos de nuevos por unos segundos—. Se hace más fuerte a cada segundo que pasa, de esa manera no sería un problema para nosotros poder localizarlo.

—¿Pero qué hay de Shiny y de le Señora Fluttershy?, ¿No está preocupado por ellas? —Dawn se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar —Silver la miro fijamente—. Pero también las he podido sentir. Si seguimos nuestro camino, nos encontraremos con ellas incluso antes de llegar al núcleo, lo mismo será con tu madre —luego de algunos segundos después de escuchar su explicación Dawn bajo la mirada, ahora era ella quien se sentía apenaba se haberse molestado con el de esa manera.

—Lo siento… —fue todo lo que pudo decir Dawn aun con la cabeza agachada.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse —le dijo Silver, Dawn volvió a subir la vista para verlo ahora sonriendo—. Debí decírtelo antes, es solo que no sabía cómo lo tomarías. Lo siento mucho —colocó una casco sobre su cabeza—. Es mejor continuar. No tomara mucho tiempo para encontrarnos con tu madre. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Dawn levantando la cabeza, ahora una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Solo avísame si necesitas volver a descansar —Silver se levantó y movió la mirada en la dirección que estuvieron tomando antes de detenerse, todo seguía igual de silencioso.

Una helada sensación lo rodeo de repente, como si alguien hubiera respirado justo en su espalda. Se volteó sobresaltado y en guardia mirando en todas direcciones, detallando cada rincón por si un enemigo se había acercado a ellos sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, pero no vio nada. Incluso aquella helada sensación en su espalda había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la pregunta de Dawn, el volteo ahora a verla para observar esa expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—No es nada… será mejor continuar —le dijo Silver sonriéndole lo más que pudo sin parecer nervioso, no quería preocuparla innecesariamente si solo había sido su imaginación.

Dejo que Dawn se adelantara un poco para poder dar un último vistazo a su alrededor, le quería creer que aquella sensación solo había sido su imaginación, ahora estaría más alerta. Pocos después de que se fueron, el espacio sobre las rocas donde estuvieron descansando pareció deformarse por unos ligeros instantes, era como si algo estuviera deformando ese lugar solo con su presencia.

* * *

—¡¿Dónde rayos esta todo el mundo?! —se preguntó gritando Rainbow Dash, ella y Dizzy ya tenían horas siguiendo el rastro del Núcleo del Tártaro, aun para ella fue fácil sentirlo considerando la enorme cantidad de energía que desprendía—. ¡Creí que nos encontraríamos con alguien si nos dirigíamos hacia esa cosa, pero no ha aparecido nadie!

—Yo estoy aquí —escuchó hablar a Dizzy debajo de ella, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, nadie podía decir que no era hijo de Pinkie Pie, capaz sonreír en cualquier situación.

—Al menos tengo a alguien con quien hablar —dijo Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería admitirlo pero si no fuera por el joven terrestre seguramente ya habría comenzado a hablar consigo misma acercándose cada vez más a la locura.

—No estés triste —le decía el joven saltando igual que su madre—. Mi mama dice que aunque estés triste siempre puedes llegar a sonreír con un amigo cerca —saltó hasta quedar a su altura— ¡Y yo soy tu amigo! ¡Así que no estés triste! —le dije para volver al suelo y seguir saltando.

—Nunca he podido cuestionar las enseñanzas de Pinkie —decía Rainbow descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo quedando frente a él—. Muchas gracias, pequeño —alboroto un poco su cabello con su casco, aunque había quedado igual de esponjado.

—Mi mama también se dirige en esta misma dirección, si nos apuramos podremos encontrarnos con ella —le explicó Dizzy señalando en la dirección a la derecha de Rainbow.

—Eso es genial, mejor sigamos… —ella dejo de hablar al analizar bien lo que le había dicho—. Un momento, ¿Puedes sentir la energía de Pinkie?

—Te lo he dicho ya varias veces —le respondió Dizzy sin dejar de sonreír, Rainbow entonces recordó que todo el tiempo que había estado con el trataba de no escuchar lo que decía.

—Si bueno… creo no te escuche bien… —Rainbow se rasco el cuello al no saber que decirte.

—No hay problema. Seguramente estaban tan preocupada por Speed que no pudiste escucharme bien —siguió Dizzy.

Dash recordó al instante una de las razones por la cual casi no lo había escuchado, una gran parte de su mente estaba concentrada en encontrar a su hijo. Ella no era de las que demostraba sus sentimientos en público, pero ni siquiera ella podía ocultar el gran amor que sentía por su hijo. El día en que nació, nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida, solamente podía igualarse al día en que se casó con Soarin.

—¿Estas bien? —Rainbow volvió en si al escuchar la pregunta de Dizzy quien se encontraba frente a ella.

—Por supuesto. Solo estaba pensando un poco —le respondió ella con su típica sonrisa presumida—. Ahora bien, ¿Podría indicarme el camino? Estoy segura de que tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

—¡No hay problema! —le dijo Dizzy ahora más emocionado—. ¡Sígueme! —entonces salió corriendo en la dirección que le había indicado sabía que debían dirigirse hacia el núcleo, pero no le hacía daño a nadie desviarse solo un poco. Tal vez Rainbow no sabía dónde podría estar su hijo, pero si podía hacer que Dizzy se reencontrase con su madre se sentiría muy feliz.

* * *

—Uff… creo que no nos vendría mal un pequeño descanso —dijo Applejack secándose el sudor de la frente—. Detengámonos por un momento.

A su lado, Speed prácticamente cayó al suelo exhausto. Él se encontraba sudado y respiraba muy agitado, justamente en ese lugar donde se encontraban hacia un intenso calor. Candy solo sentó en el seco suelo también limpiándose el sudor de la frente. No había nada más que una larga extensión de tierra seca en todas direcciones. Lo extraño era el calor que los rodeaba aunque no hubiese un sol sobre ellos, era como entrar en un horno.

—¿En verdad tenemos que pasar por aquí para llegar hasta el núcleo? —le preguntó Candy a su madre.

—Desearía que fuera de otra manera, pero esto fue lo que decidimos en caso de separarnos —le explicó Applejack, ella también se había sentado mientras abanicaba su sombrero frente a su rostro y poder recercarse un poco, Candy también hizo lo mismo con su sombrero.

—¿Me podrían prestar uno de esos? —le preguntó Speed acostado en el suelo y todavía sudando.

—Trata de no esforzarte demasiado, vaquero le dijo Applejack levantándose y caminando hasta el frente de él, luego comenzó a abanicar su sobrero frente a su rostro

—Es tan refrescante… —dijo Speed con una gran expresión de alivio ante esa refrescante brisa—…muchas gracias…

—Eres todo un caso —le dijo Candy un poco divertida.

—Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás —decía Applejack—. Solo espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas camino al Núcleo. No me agrada para nada la idea de que alguno de nosotros se quede atrapado en este lugar —dejo de abanicar a Speed volviéndose a colocar su sombre, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a observar en todas direcciones alrededor de ellos.

Desde que había despertado junto a su hija y Speed un gran miedo comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Tenía una gran responsabilidad al tener que cuidar de ambos, continuamente se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos. Se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que solo estaban ellos tres en ese enorme lugar, pero seguiría estando alerta ante cualquier cosa.

—Sigamos caminando. Mientras más rápido salgamos de este caluroso lugar, será mejor para nosotros —les dijo Applejack, miró de nuevo en la dirección dónde podía sentir claramente la inmensa energía del Núcleo.

Candy se levantó enseguida alcanzando rápidamente a su madre. Speed por su parte,agito sus alas con fuerza para elevarse, pero ellas no le respondían debido al cansancio que aun tenia. Lo intento en repetidas ocasiones, pero solo había logrado cansarse más. Luego de haber recuperado el aliente, se colocó de pie y miro a las dos terrestres que se encontraban esperándolo, no tenía más opción que seguirlas caminando.

—Apresura el paso o te dejaremos atrás —le dijo Candy.

—Ya voy… —dijo Speed sin muchos ánimos y caminando hacia ellas, enseguida reanudaron su camino.

Mientras continuaron su camino, una fuerte brisa invadió la zona y una pequeña tormenta de arena fue formándose lentamente alrededor de ellos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarles el paso, pero si les dificultaba un poco la visibilidad. Applejack agradecía no necesitar precisamente de sus ojos para poder seguir su camino hacia el Núcleo, de vez en cuando volteaba a ambos lados para asegurarse de que Candy y Speed no se apartaran demasiado.

Ninguna de ellos se había dado cuenta debido a la tormenta, todo el espacio alrededor de ellos comenzó a cambiar gradualmente mientras seguían caminando. El suelo fue cambiando y cambio a uno más rocoso. Debido a las fuertes brisas, tampoco notaron que el calor que las rodeaba había disminuido hasta prácticamente desaparecer. Alguna fuerza extraña parecía estar distorsionando todo el espacio que los rodeaba, la zona donde se encontraban había cambiado completamente sin que ellos lo hubiesen notado.

* * *

—Casi no puedo ver nada en este lugar —comentó Shiny, su madre caminaba a su izquierda y Discord quien seguía guiándolas flotaba un poco más adelante.

Además de estar en medio de un ambiente frio, también se había hecho más oscuro. Solo unos pequeños insectos que parecían luciérnagas que iluminaban un poco su camino, pero no eran capaces de ver que había más allá de un par de metros delante de ellos.

—Permíteme —dijo Discord para luego chasquear sus dedos.

Por unos momentos no parecía haber hecho algo, pero de pronto Shiny pudo notar como esos pequeños insectos luminosos comenzaron a crecer, todos ellos habían crecido por lo menos diez veces su tamaño. Habiendo una gran cantidad de ellos en los alrededores, lograron iluminar casi toda la zona donde se encontraban. Eran una especie de cavernas de gran tamaño, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de musgo y en algunas secciones pequeñas corrientes de agua circulaban en todas direcciones. Debido también al aumento de tamaño de los insectos, sus resplandores les brindaron una sensación más cálida.

—Es hermoso —dijo Fluttershy admirando todo el lugar.

Era cierto que era un gran espectáculo para cualquier amante de la naturaleza. Era sorprendente que un lugar así pudiese existir dentro del Tártaro, una inmensa tranquilidad ahora los cubría.

—Este lugar no deja de sorprenderme —dijo Shiny sonriendo y admirando a los ahora no tan pequeños insectos. Parecían ser iguales a las luciérnagas que veía todas las noches en Ponyville, pero sus cuerpos estaban hechos de fuego, debido a eso la calidez que desprendían era más intensa.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar al Núcleo? —le preguntó Fluttershy a Discord.

—Deberíamos poder verlo en cuanto salgamos de estas cavernas, solo espero que no tengamos ningún inconveniente antes de llegar. Me impresiona que a estas alturas no hayamos sido atacados aun —Discord tenía una expresión seria.

—No soy muy buena luchando. Solamente podría ser capaz de protegernos si eso llegara a pasar —admitió Fluttershy un poco triste.

—No te preocupes mucho por eso, mamá. Si a alguien se le ocurre atacarnos, yo le daré una buena lección —le dijo Shiny con mucha confianza.

Durante su camino a esas cavernas, Shiny le había contado a su madre sobre lo que había ocurrido en Edén con loa Antiguos y sobre cómo pudo derrotar a un horrible monstruo con ayuda de su nuevo Elemento. Aunque solamente hizo que Fluttershy se preocupara más por ella, esa confianza era una de las cosas que siempre le preocupo más que haya heredado de su padre.

—No quisiera que te expusieras mucho al peligro, Shiny —le decía su madre todavía preocupada—. Preferiría que evitásemos cualquier pelea lo más posible, por lo menos hasta que nos reunamos con tu padre.

—Te preocupas demasiado —le dijo Shiny sonriéndole, ella se adelantó un poco pasando a un lado de Discord, extendió sus alas para elevarse y tener una mejor vista del lugar, el techo de resultó ser muy alto por lo que tenía mucho espacio para maniobrar.

—Shiny… —Fluttershy se detuvo, por su mente paso un recuerdo que siempre había preferido evitar, _"Ellos podrían enfrentar un horrible destino. Entra en sus cascos guiar su camino para que no caigan en la oscuridad"_ —. Quisiera ser más fuerte para ella… —dijo en un susurro.

—Ese exceso de confianza podría costarle muy caro —no supo en que momento Discord había llegado a su lado, volteo a verlo y todavía tenía esa expresión seria—. Ni siquiera yo estaría tan confiado sabiendo que mi enemigo es Armagedón. Ella aún no ha visto de lo que el es capaz de hacer —volvió a adelantarse dejando a Fluttershy hundida en sus pensamientos. Respiro profundamente para luego seguir caminando.

* * *

—¿De dónde ha salido esta tormenta? —decía Dawn mientras se cubría los ojos con un casco para evitar que le entrara arena. Mientras ellos seguían su camino hacia el Núcleo, una gran tormenta de arena apareció de la nada cubriendo todo el lugar.

—No te separes de mí —le dijo Silver a su lado, apenas y podía ver cualquier cosa que estuviese frente a ellos, solamente seguía guiándose por la inmensa energía del Núcleo que estaba más adelante.

Pero aun sabiendo el camino que debían seguir, la tormenta se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo. No tenían más opción que buscar un lugar donde refugiarse y esperar que cesara la tormenta, pero no había ningún lugar a la vista, solo rocas.

Dawn pensó rápido y con ayuda de su magia comenzó a mover algunas rocas que tenían a su alrededor. Las apilaba de manera que estaba creando una especie de muro. Termino reuniendo las suficientes hasta rodearlos a ambos por completo dentro de una pequeña muralla.

—En verdad no dejas de sorprenderme. Tienes un gran don para la magia —le dijo Silver a la unicornio.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —dijo Dawn recuperando el aliento, fue gran esfuerzo el que había hecho para poder mover todas esas rocas a la vez y además haberlas apilado.

Silver levantó la vista para ver ese agujero que había quedado en la parte superior de la muralla, podía ver como la tormenta seguía siendo igual de intensa. Tendrían que quedarse en ese lugar por lo menos hasta que se haya calmado un poco. Dawn pudo asegurarse que el interior era suficientepara que pudieran estar los dos sin muchos problemas.

—Espero que esta tormenta no nos retrase demasiado —dijo Silver.

Aun con esa muralla hecha de rocas, todavía quedaban algunos espacios entre las rocas por los cuales entraba algo de arena. Silver no podía quejarse de eso, ya había sido un gran esfuerzo de Dawn por alejarlos de la tormenta.

Silver creyó haber escuchado un golpe entre las rocas detrás de él, al principio creyó que pudo haber sido solo una pequeña roca que habría sido arrastrada por la tormenta. Escuchó de nuevo el mismo golpe y luego varias veces más, ahora podía asegurar que se trataba de algo o de alguien quien golpeaba la roca. Se alejó un poco de la roca donde escuchaba los golpes y Dawn también se mantuvo alejada, Silver se preparó para una posible batalla.

—¡Encontré una abertura aquí arriba! —ambos subieron la vista al mismo tiempo luego de escuchar una voz desde la parte descubierta de la muralla, Silver se había preparado para atacar, pero enseguida Dawn se dio cuenta de a quien le pertenecía esa voz

—¿Speed? —se preguntó Dawn al ver al pequeño pegaso asomado por la abertura.

—¿Dawn? —se preguntó Speed al verla junto a Silver, él fue el más sorprendido por verlos dentro de esa muralla— ¿Qué hacen ahí adentro?

—Cubriéndonos de esta tormenta, ¿Qué más te parece? —le dijo Dawn.

—Speed, ¿Que sucede? —escucharon una voz desde la parte de afuera.

—No creerán a quien encontrar aquí adentro —le respondió Speed a aquella voz.

Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo más, la tormenta se detuvo de repente. Por unos segundos la arena cayó sobre todos ellos como si fuera lluvia. Algunas de las rocas que los cubrían terminaron desprendiéndose de las demás causando que más de la mitad de la muralla se derrumbara. Luego de que la arena que levantaron las rocas al caer se esfumara, fueron capaces de ver a la pony granjera quien también se encontraba afuera junto con Candy.

—Eso sí que fue extraño —dijo Applejack refiriéndose a la tormenta que se había disipado hace solo unos instantes.

—Supongo que se puede esperar algo así de este lugar —le dijo Candy a su madre.

—¿Applejack —se preguntó Silver, su rostro mostraba un inusual asombro.

—La misma —respondió la granjera acercándose a ellas—. Me alegra tanto ver que ustedes se encuentran bien.

—¿Mi mamáse encuentra con ustedes? —Speed había descendido hasta un lado de Dawn.

—Lo siento, solo estamos nosotros —le respondió Dawn un tanto triste, también pudo ver en el rostro de Speed que también estaba muy preocupado por su madre.

—¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí? —le preguntó Silver a Applejack, todavía tenía esa expresión de asombro.

—Estábamos siguiendo la energía del Núcleo del Tártaro como habíamos acordado. Aun para mi es no fue muy difícil poder sentirla —le respondió Applejack, pero su respuesta no parecióhaber aclarado la confusión de Silver— ¿Por qué esa extraña expresión en tu rostro?

—Ya había podido sentir tu energía antes de entrar en esa tormenta, te encontrabas muy lejos de aquí, ¿Cómo es que has llegado a nosotros tan rápido? —le preguntó Silver.

—Pues, no lo sé. Ya te lo dije, solo estabas siguiendo la energía del Núcleo y termine en este lugar —le explicó Applejack, pero eso seguir sin convencer a Silver.

—¿Hacia qué dirección te dirigidas? —volvió a preguntarle Silver, esta vez temía mas cual podría ser su respuesta.

—Hacia allá —le respondido ella apuntando con su casco en la dirección por detrás de Silver, fue entonces que el pegaso creyó entender lo que pasaba.

—Nosotros también nos dirigíamos hacia el Núcleo, pero estábamos la misma dirección por la que llegaste —explicó Silver con un sudor frio.

—¿Qué es lo que significa eso? —preguntó Applejack sin todavía entender completamente que trataba de decirle Silver.

—Alguien ha estado jugando con nosotros —dijo Silver en voz baja, se movió hacia un lado y comenzó a mover la vista en todas direcciones buscando algo— ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Muéstrate! —gritó Silver de pronto al aire, los demás se vieron confundidos de porque habrá hecho eso.

—Silver, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Applejack.

—Alguien ha estado manipulando el espacio a nuestro alrededor. De esa manera ha podido guiarnos en direcciones equivocadas —explicó Silver, los demás no sabían que decir ante eso, sin darse cuanta también comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algo que desconocían.

_Ya veo que eres muy perspicaz_

De pronto todos escucharon un eco sobre ellos, una voz que parecía más bien un lamento. El ambiente se volvió frio de repente y pudieron notar como se creaban varias distorsiones del espacio alrededor de ellos, todos se juntaron formando un círculo.

—¡No somos juguetes de nadie para que nos usen a conveniencia! —gritó Applejack al aire— ¡Da la cara de una vez!

_Cuidado con lo que pides_

Applejack sintió de repente aún más frio sobre su lomo, además de una extraña sensación. Lentamente movió la vista sobre ella y se heló más aun con lo que vio. La primero que logro ver fue un enorme cráneo graneo que parecía ser de algún ser equino, pero este tenía dos largos cuernos en espiral que le sobresalían a ambos lados y con unos largos colmillos, no era algo que hubiese visto antes en su vida.

—_Podrías llegar a arrepentirte —_habló la calavera con el mismo tono de lamento.

Todos los demás también levantaron la vista y lograron verlo, se alejaron de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudieron. Desde el mismo cráneo comenzaron a brotar un gran número sombras quienes formaron un manto oscuro a su alrededor.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —le gritó Silver en guardia, su Elemento comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

_Haze_

Aquella siniestra figura extendió todo su manto hasta cubrir gran parte de la zona sobre ellos, enseguida comenzó a descender engulléndolos a todos. Solo quedo al oscuridad absoluta, ninguna esa capaz de ver nada a su alrededor, no había diferencia entre tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos. Extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a cubrir sus cuerpos, como si alguien estuviera sobre ellos y respirando en sus cuellos. Aunque intentaran moverse aquellas sensaciones no desaparecían.

_¿Quién tendrá las más profundas heridas en su corazón?_

A través de sus mentes podían ver como muchos recuerdos pasaban rápidamente. Cada momento de sus vidas fueron revividos en solo unos pocos segundos. Buscando cada rincón en sus memorias, algo en específico quería encontrar, solamente la idea les resultaba escalofriante.

_Dolor. Puedo sentirlo_

Sin saber el motivo, aquellas memorias dejaron de fluir, sus mentes quedaron en blanco y no tenían idea de lo que ocurriría ahora. Aquel manto que los cubría se retiró de pronto, el ser hecho de sombras volvió a alzarse sobre ellos y mirándolos fijamente, podía escucharse una terrorífica risa proveniente de él.

_Levántate, mi sirviente_

—¡Aléjense rápido! —gritó Silver temiendo cualquier otra cosa que pudiese hacer, los que estaban con él lo siguieron de prisa hasta llegar a una distancia que vieron segura, aquel ser no se había molestado en seguirlos, seguía viendo hacia el suelo justamente en el lugar donde se encontraban, Silver se aterro al ver que Applejack seguía en ese lugar— ¡Applejack! ¡Sal de ahí rápido!

Applejack no pareció reaccionar al llamado de Silver, ella se mantenía con la cabeza agachada. La calavera rodeada de sombras sobre ella de pronto se desvaneció, no se veía más rastro de él en los alrededores, pero no podían confiarse.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Candy llamando a su madre, poco a poco empezó a acercarse a ella alerta a cualquier cosa que intentase el enemigo— ¿Qué te sucede? —se preguntó en voz baja, su temor estaba volviendo ante la idea de que le haya hecho algo a su madre.

Applejack pareció reaccionar cuando vieron que levantaba la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, Silver pudo notar como una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Volteó la mirada hacia ellos, todavía con esa sonrisa que ahora daba miedo, en ese momento Silver pudo sentir un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

—¡Espera! —le dijo Silver a Candy colocando un casco sobre su hombro— No es seguro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto Candy apartando el casco sobre su hombro— Es mi madre, tenemos que ver si se encuentra bien —ella salió corriendo sin que Silver pudiera detenerla.

—Quédense aquí —le dijo Silver a Dawn y Speed que estaban detrás de él, luego emprendió vuelo siguiendo a Candy.

Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su madre, Silver aterrizo en frente de ella y cortando su paso. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Applejack quien mantenía la misma expresión, podía sentir algo siniestro proveniente de ella.

—Applejack… ¿Qué te hizo esa cosa? —le preguntó Silver, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera responderle.

Sin previo aviso, Applejack rápidamente hacia Silver y giro con la intensión de golpearlo con sus cascos traseros. Silver reacciono rápido y se apartó a tiempo a la vez que sujeto a Candy mientras retrocedían un par de metros de Applejack.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a gritar Candy ahora con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—_Ella ya no está aquí _—dijo Applejack con ese mismo tono de lamento que aquella calavera.

Su pelaje y melena cambiaron a un tono más oscuro y sus ojos se hicieron completamente negros. El Elemento en su cuello brillo con una luz rojiza, no era su brillo habitual. Detrás de ella se abrió un portal del cual emergió un enorme carnero con un cuerpo humanoide: su Eidolon Ifrit, el Señor de las Llamas. Su cuerpo que solía ser de un color rojo también se hizo más oscuro y sus ojos de igual manera se hicieron negros como los de Applejack. Las llamas que siempre lo rodeaban se tornaron negras y el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a derretirse.

Candy intentó correr nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez sí fue detenido por Silver. Ella forcejeaba para liberarse, gritaba su nombre una y otra vez desesperaba por que volviese a la normalidad. Silver sin ninguna otra opción, golpeo con su casco detrás de su cuello dejándola inconsciente. La sujetó colocándola lentamente en el suelo, pudo notar como por sus mejillas habían caído muchas lágrimas. Al lugar llegaron Dawn y Speed preocupados por ellos, entonces vieron con miedo la nueva apariencia de Applejack quien ahora los veía con ira.

—Cuídenla —les dijo Silver mientras se colocaba de pie y miró directamente hacia donde estaba Applejack— La traeré de vuelta —dijo a la vez que su Elemento brillo intensamente.

Continuará.

* * *

Siento que haya sido un poco corto, pero quería dejar todo el desarrollo de la batalla en un solo capitulo, les aseguro que el siguiente cap sera de los mejores de esta historia. Hasta la próxima.


	17. Capítulo 16

Al fin termine este cap, la verdad sallo mucho mas largo de lo que creí, pero no me quejo con el resultado. Como dije en el cap pasado, aquí se desarrolla una de las ideas que mas quería escribir desde que comencé esta secuela. Ninguna buena historia se puede quedar sin algunas partes tristes. Espero les guste :D

* * *

Capítulo 16

Heridas del pasado

Silver invocó rápidamente a Madeen en el mismo instante en que Applejack le ordeno a Ifrit que lo atacara. Ambos Eidolones chocaron sus puños en un poderoso impacto.

—¡Ifrit!,¡Reacciona! —le grito Madeen a su compañero para que volviera en sí.

—_Tu eres mío —_Silver observó como ahora Applejack corrió hacia el para atacarlo.

Noto como ahora ella contaba con una increíble velocidad. En solo unos instantes pudo realizar varios movimientos con sus cascos arrojando patadas directamente hacia el pecho de Silver. El pegaso pudo ser capaz de esquivar la mayoría, el resto fueron bloqueo con sus propios cascos. Se elevó con sus alas para retroceder un poco más de ella, esos ataques de Applejack también habían aumentado considerablemente su fuerza.

—¡No dejes que domine tu mente! —le gritó Silver—. ¡Tú eres más fuerte que eso! —pero Applejack no parecía escuchar nada de lo que decía y siguió con sus ataques.

Madeen también en la misma estrategia que Silver, intentaba razonar con Ifrit mientras bloqueaba todos sus ataques. El carnero con todo su cuerpo cubierto por las llamas atacaba sin piedad, su fuerza y su poder también había aumentado. Madeen también tenía sus límites aun como uno de los Eidolones más fuertes. Debían encontrar rápido la manera de hacerlos despertar a los dos.

_Hay heridas que nunca sanan sin importar cuanto tiempo pase_

Dawn y Speed se habían apartado lo más que pudieron de ese campo de batalla, más que todo por todo el caos que estaba causando Ifrit, todo el lugar estaba siendo cubierto por sus llamas negras. Con ellos llevaban cargando a Candy quien seguía inconsciente, que Silver la haya dejado así posiblemente haya sido la mejor elección. Ella parecía murmurar algunas cosas aun en ese estado.

_Yo me aprovecho de ellas y las convierto en odio_

Silver ya estaba comenzando a tener más problemas para contener a Applejack, su velocidad y fuerza aumentaban más a cada segundo, era el mismo caso con Ifrit. Todo ese aumento parecía deberse a la ira que demostraba Applejack con cada uno de sus ataques, era como una enorme desesperación que la había invadido que solo buscaba deshacerse de él. Pero Silver no caería tan fácilmente.

—No me estas dejando con muchas opciones —dijo Silver en voz baja.

Ahora Silver no solo estaba bloqueado sus ataques ya que ahora le resultaba casi imposible esquivarlos, sino que también comenzó a contraatacar. Pudo comprobar con no lograría razonar con ella solo con palabras, ahora buscaba por lo menos acertarle un golpe directo con el objetivo de inmovilizarla, así también podía romper la invocación de Ifrit.

_El odio es la fuerza más destructiva que existe. Detenerlo es casi imposible_

Applejack gritaba furiosa mientras seguía intercambiando golpes con Silver, seguramente podría ser el único de todos los Portadores en sostener una batalla casco a casco de esa magnitud. Madeen tuvo que recurrir al uso de todo sus poderes para frenar a Ifrit, sus llamas estaban comenzando a salirse de control y se estaba volviendo cada vez más inestable.

—¡Tu mejor que nadie conoces las consecuencias de dejar consumir por la ira! —le gritaba Madeen a su compañero, detuvo ambos puños de Ifrit cubiertos de llamas con sus garras descubiertas— Si debo usar todo mi poder para detenerte, que así sea.

Madeen cubrió ahora su cuerpo con su energía pura y las comenzó a extender por los brazos de Ifrit y luego todo el resto de su cuerpo. El carnero gritaba con un profundo dolor ante eso, demostraba la enorme fuerza que poseía el enemigo. Debían detenerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Sus mentes han sido completamente bloqueadas al igual que sus corazones —dijo Madeen de manera que Silver fue capaz de escucharlo—. Hará falta más que palabras y poder para liberarlos.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos? —le preguntó Silver, el retrocedía ahora completamente arrinconado por Applejack.

—Tenemos que limpiarlos —respondió Madeen, Silver abrió los ojos sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería, era una de las cosas más peligrosas que alguna vez haya hecho con él.

—_¡Desaparece!_ —rugió Applejack.

Ahora sus pezuñas se cubrieron de repente con las mismas llamas negras de Ifrit, con una combinación de patadas que Silver no fue capaz de ver esta vez sí pudo alcanzar su rostro y su pecho. Silver salió expulsado varios metros en el aire después de haber recibió ese enorme número de ataques que ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de contar. Cayó contra el suelo arrastrándose sobre las rocas unos metros más, la fuerza que había usado Applejack había sido descomunal.

—Sera difícil realizar una a estas alturas… —dijo Silver escupiendo un poco de sangre y levantándose del suelo lentamente, ahora sentía una gran dolor en su cuerpo y además había recibido algunas quemaduras en las áreas donde recibió aquellos ataques.

—¡Si no nos damos prisa los perderemos para siempre! —gritó Madeen elevándose con sus alas para llegar hasta un lado de Silver, sus oponente se dirigían de nuevo a ellos a toda velocidad.

—No pienso permitir eso… —soportando el dolor en su cuerpo tomó una postura firme mientras hacía iluminar de nuevo su Elemento.

_Trance_

El cuerpo de Silver se cubrió con la energía dorada del Trance. Madeen se convirtió completamente en energía y luego también lo cubrió. El color dorado del Trance pasó a un color blanco casi transparente. Sobre Silver se forme un aura con una silueta muy parecida a la de Madeen, su mirada se hizo más afilada y apretó los dientes con fuerzo, de pronto pareció un ser completamente distinto: una bestia.

Mientras Applejack seguía acercándose hacia Silver, su Elemento también se ilumino. Una energía rojiza la cubrió por completo y al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Ifrit se volvió completamente de llamas cubriéndola de igual manera. El cuerpo de Applejack había desaparecido por completo al ser tragado por esas llamas negras.

Silver corrió también hacia ella encontrándose ambos en un choque entre ambas manifestaciones del poder de sus Eidolones. Silver trataba de resistir todo lo que podía, el poder de Applejack ya era muy superior al suyo, solo el mismo contacto con esas llamas le estaba causando un gran daño. Debía ejecutar rápido el plan de Madeen si quería salvarla, pero debía debilitarla primero.

Llegó un punto en que sus ataques se repelieron debido a toda la energía que había estado desprendiendo. Silver se recuperó rápidamente y de inmediato comenzó a concentrar gran parte de la energía de Madeen en todos sus cascos, como resultado creo unas versiones más pequeñas de sus garras. Entonces volvió a atacar.

Applejack siguió valiéndose de las llamas que la cubrían, eran tan buen implemente de ataque como de defensa. Cada pisada que daba en el duro suelo rocoso lo derretía enseguida, todo el lugar comenzó a calentarse de nuevo. Una y otra vez siguieron chocando con sus ataques, la mayoría de los ataques los recibía siempre Silver debido a la velocidad que ahora tenía Applejack, el aura del Trance era la que lo protegía de heridas más mortales.

—¿Qué… me paso…? —se preguntó Candy abriendo los ojos al tiempo que recuperaba la consciencia y levantaba la cabeza un poco, lo primero que vio fueron a Dawn y a Speed frente a ella, parecían estar protegiéndola de algo—. Chicos… ¿Qué sucede…? —ambos escucharon su voz y de inmediato voltearon a verla.

—Candy, ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Dawn agachándose para estar a su altura.

—Si… no sé qué me sucedió… de pronto me desmaye… —ellos no sabían si decirle la verdad con respecto a que fue el mismo Silver quien la noqueo, ella fue levantándose con cuidado.

Al levantarse, pudo ver con claridad el campo de batallas frente a ellos. Pudo reconocer a Silver rodeado de una gran energía, él se encontraba luchando contra un ser cubierto completamente por llamas negras.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Candy, luego fue moviendo la vista en todas direcciones buscando algo— ¿Dónde está mi mama?

—Es… ella —le respondió Speed con voz temblorosa mientras apuntaba con su casco al ser cubierto de llamas.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó al pegaso ahora enojada—. No hay manera de que esa sea mi madr…

—Al parecer ella fue poseída —dijo Dawn interrumpiéndola, Candy ahora centro su mirada en ella— En estos momentos, ella se encuentra bajo el control del enemigo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —ella no lo podía creerlo, no podía creer que aquella cosa que estaba luchando ferozmente contra Silver fuera su madre.

Enseguida, aquellos recuerdos volvieron a ella. Recordó aquella calavera que había aparecido sobre ellos, como de pronto su madre no quería reaccionar y como los colores de su cuerpo se tornaron más oscuros y sus ojos se volvieron negros, incluso logro recordar el momento en que sintió un golpe en su cuello y después todo se había vuelto oscuro.

—Sentí un golpe… —decía Candy en voz baja colocándose un casco en el cuello.

—Estabas muy alterada, el Señor Silver tuvo que detenerte —le explicó Dawn mientras no despegaba la vista de la batalla, Silver estaba teniendo muchos problemas para contener a Applejack.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —dijo Candy mientras intento pasar a través de ellos, pero le cortaron el paso enseguida.

—El Señor Silver nos pidió que te protegiéramos —le explico Speed.

—Él sabía muy bien que intentarías razonar con ella, él ya lo intento y no funciono —terminó Dawn.

—Ella me escuchara a mí, yo lo sé —hacia todo lo posible por través de ellos, pero nada funcionaba.

—Esto es por tu bien —le decía Speed—. Déjale esto al Señor Silver. Él está haciendo todo lo que puedo para ayudar a tu mama.

Candy al poder hacer nada, solo se quedó ahí observando con en lo que ahora era su madre, todavía no podía creer que haya terminado de esa manera. Debía haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

El aura de Madeen que cubría a Silver se había reducido. El poder soportar la magnitud de los ataques de Applejack de por si era un gran logro. Ella no tenía ningún indicio de cansancio, Silver por su parte ya se encontraba muy agotado. El cuerpo de Applejack comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de llamas, todas ellas esparciéndose por toda la zona, estaba buscando limitar el espacio que tenía Silver para evitar sus ataques.

Usando las mismas llamas, Applejack comenzó a usarlas para mezclarse entre ellas. Continuó sus ataques apareciendo desde todas direcciones entre las llamas y luego volvía a adentrarse en ellas.

—Ha este paso no lograremos nada —se quejó Silver recibiendo aquellos ataques sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de bloquearlos o esquivarlos.

—_Debemos buscar el momento exacto para actuar —_dijo Madeen en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —ahora Silver parecía furioso.

Silver intentaba seguir sus movimientos, pero si seguía mezclándose dentro de esas llamas negras era imposible saber por dónde aparecería. Debía encontrar alguna clase de patrón. El aura de Madeen cedería en cualquier, luego de eso sería su fin.

Fue entonces que entro en la cuenta de algo, sus ataques siempre solían apuntar un área en específico. Cada vez que intentaba reforzar alguna parte del aura de Madeen que lo rodeaba, Applejack se encargaba de disminuirla enseguida, podía usar eso a su favor.

—_Podemos usar eso —_dijo Madeen entendiendo que pretendía hacer Silver.

Hubo unos instantes en que Applejack se mantuvo escondida entre las llamas, como un depredador esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a su presa. Ese momento era el oportuno.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a concentrar toda la energía de Madeen en su pecho. Tal como espero, Applejack apareció justo enfrente de él dirigiéndose a atacar el área donde tenía concentrada esa energía. Extendiendo el aura que aun tenia cubriendo sus cascos, creo unas enorme garras y fue capaz de atraparla antes de que lo golpeara.

—Te tengo —dijo Silver victorioso.

—_Hazlo rápido. No podremos sujetarla por mucho tiempo _—Applejack forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, la energía de Madeen que la mantenía aprisionada comenzaba a quemarse.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —gritó Candy sin poder esperar más, usando sus fuertes pezuñas logro apartarlos y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Silver y su madre.

Usando toda el aura que le quedaba, Silver comenzó a cubrir a Applejack con ella. El proceso que pretendían utilizar para liberarla de ese control era peligroso, debían tener mucho cuidado. Mientras el cuerpo de Applejack terminaba de ser cubierto por esa aura blanca, Silver parecía recitar algunas palabras en una extraña lengua.

—Te prometo que te salvare —dijo Silver para luego cerrar los ojos, terminó de recitar aquellas palabras y su mente comenzó a fluir a través de la energía de Madeen directamente hacia el cuerpo de Applejack.

—¡Espera! —Silver logro escuchar una voz unos instantes antes de sumergirse en una profunda oscuridad.

Silver abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que volvía en sí. Enseguida cayó al suelo polvoso mientras parecía recuperar el aliento. Tosió varias veces y se sujetó la cabeza con ambos cascos.

—Nunca me acostumbrare a esto —se dijo a sí mismo.

Con cuidado se levantó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en medio de un bosque con una flora muy abundante, el lugar muy poco iluminado debido a los pocos rayos del sol que apenas podían pasar a través de las ramas de los árboles. Pudo reconocer el lugar de inmediato.

—El Bosque Everfree —dijo Silver, conocía ese lugar muy bien, después de todo ese lugar quedaba a un lado de la casa donde vivía junto a su familia—. Ahora viene la parte molesta: buscar la fuente.

Extendió sus alas y voló hacia arriba pasando a través de los árboles, en solo segundos logro situarse por encima del bosque, en la distancia pudo ver a Ponyville que no se encontraba muy lejos, ahora voló en esa dirección.

No tardó mucho en llegar al pequeño pueblo. Se mantuvo sobrevolando por encima de las nubes mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar. En todas partes a donde movía la vista solo podía ver un pueblo completamente desierto.

Descendió rápidamente y continúo volando a través los edificios. Con cuidado reviso cada parte del pueblo, lo que sea que estuviese buscando no se mostraría tan fácilmente. Aquella amenazaba seguramente ya sabía de su presencia en ese lugar.

Ya que Silver conocía perfectamente el pueblo, pudo darse cuenta de que el Ponyville donde se encontraba no era el mismo que él conocía, resultaba ser una versión mucho más antigua del mismo.

Sin tener suerte en ningún lugar, solo le quedaba un lugar por revisar a las afueras del mismo: Sweet Apple Acres. De nuevo usando las nubes para cubrirse voló en dirección a su nuevo destino. Él sabía que debió haber comenzado primero ese lugar primero si se trataba de Applejack, pero no quería descartar todo el resto del pueblo.

Saliendo del pueblo, ahora se encontraba sobrevolando un largo camino de tierra, en la distancia ya podía divisar la granja de la familia Apple. Bajo la vista al notar a un pony corriendo en la misma hacia la granja. Su color amarillo y el sombrero vaquero le hizo pensar por un momento que se trataba de Applejack, pero luego pudo ver bien de quien se trataba: eran AppleCandy.

Maldijo para sus adentro y descendió rápidamente en su dirección. La joven terrestre estaba a solo unos paso de entrar en la granja cuando sintió que alguien la sujeto de su lomo y se la llevo lejos de ese lugar. Silver aterrizó a una buena distancia de la granja a la vez que soltó a Candy en el suelo frente a ella.

—Sabía que no lo había imaginado —dijo Silver serio—. Pude escuchar tu voz por un segundo antes de completar la conexión.

—¿Cuál es la gran idea? —se quejó Candy.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste? —le preguntó Silver ahora con un tono enojado.

—Yo… bueno… —se sintió un poco intimidada ante la actitud del pegaso.

—No debiste haber venido —se quejó Silver mientras le daba la espalda y extendía sus alas preparado para irse volando.

—¡Espera! —le gritó Candy haciendo que Silver volteara la vista hacia ella todavía con esa expresión de enojo—. Este lugar… no es nuestro hogar, ¿Cierto?

—Nos encontramos dentro de la mente de tu madre, siendo más específico, solo nuestras conciencias —le dijo Silver ahora girándose hacia ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una habilidad de mi Eidolon Madeen. Con ella puedo ingresar en la mente de al alguien —le explicaba donde se había estado desarrollando antes la batalla contra Applejack, Silver se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía cubriendo a Applejack con la energía de Madeen. Se podía observar también el cuerpo de Candy quien había colocado sus cascos sobre los hombros de Silver en un intento por detenerlo, ella había podido llegar a ellos debido a que las llamas que creo Applejack se desvanecieron cuando fue cubierta con aquella energía. El aura blanca también se había extendido hacia su cuerpo y la conecto de igual manera con la mente de su madre—. El enemigo debió haber usado algún recuerdo de tu madre para poder controlar su mente. Si encuentro exactamente el momento exacto que debió haber invadido, podría liberarla.

—Yo puedo ayudar…

—¡No! —gritó Silver, pero luego intentó controlarse, ya no podía cambiar el hecho de que ella se encontraba ahí con él—. Escucha. Nuestras mentes se encuentran conectadas con las de tu madre. En este lugar, cualquier herida que suframos se verá reflejada en nuestros cuerpos físicos —Candy se congelo al escuchar eso—. Nuestro enemigo es poderoso, no puedo asegurarte que no saldrás herida. Por favor, mantente alejada de esto.

—Estas herido. Déjame ayudarte—insistió Candy, Silver mostraba tener unas pocas heridas debido a su batalla contra Applejack.

—No hagas esto más difícil. Jamás podría ver a tu madre de nuevo a la cara sabiendo que permití que algo malo te sucediera —ahora Silver tenía un tono de tristeza que Candy no pudo ignorar.

Sin decir nada más, Silver volvió a extender sus alas y salió volando de nuevo en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres. Candy se quedó sentada en ese lugar hundida en sus pensamientos. Había saltado para intentar salvar a su madre justo antes de que Silver hiciera la conexión debido a que estaba muy preocupada por ella, ahora se encontraba atrapada en sus recuerdos hasta que Silver logre encontrar a quien sea que la esté controlando.

Pero ella no podía permitir que el luchase solo. Ya se había embarcado en ese viaje sabiendo que muchos peligros los estarían esperando. Habían podido sobrevivir a varias batallas desde que salieron de Ponyville. Recordó también el encuentro que tuvieron con los Antiguos y el poder que habían recibido de ellos, ella también podía pelear. Sin tener más dudas, corrió siguiendo el camino que tomó Silver.

El pegaso había llegado sobre los alrededores de la enorme granja de manzanas. Fijo su vista en las áreas alrededor de la casa de los Apple y pudo encontrarla. Applejack se encontraba recolectando manzanas como siempre solía hacer. En silencio descendió escondiéndose entre los árboles y manteniendo cierta distancia para evitar ser visto. Si había llegado a ese momento en sus recuerdos, el núcleo de la infección debía estar muy cerca.

—¡Applejack! —una joven voz se escuchó entre los árboles, se trataba de la pequeña AppleBloom. Viendo la edad que tenía ella, podía asumir que estaba en un recuerdo de hace más de diez años— La abuela dice que regreses a la granja. Ya casi él hora del almuerzo.

—Muchas gracias, hermanita. Iré en cuento termine con este árbol —le respondió Applejack mientras le daba otra patada al árbol detrás de ella, eso hizo que terminaran de caer todas las manzanas que quedaban en él.

Ambas hermanas se pusieron en marcha de regreso a la granja. Silver volvió a elevarse rápidamente para esconderse entre las nubes mientras seguía vigilándola.

—¡Ayúdenme! —justo antes de ingresar a su hogar, las hermanas escucharon un fuerte grito en la distancia.

Desde el bosque cercano a la granja, un pony terrestre apareció corriendo como si estuviera escapando de algo. Su pelaje era en un color gris oscuro, melena roja y tenía una Cutie Mark de un rubí de seis puntas. Al principio no sabían a que se debían sus gritos, fue cuando vieron que desde el bosque salieron dos Timberwolf que lo perseguían.

—No puede ser… —dijo Silver observando todo desde una nube, de pronto su mirada se llenó de odio.

—¡Espera aquí! —le grito Applejack a su hermana mientras salía corriendo en dirección e ese pony.

—¡Aléjense de mí! —gritó el terrestre, este corría con solo tres cascos, mantenía recogida su casco delantero derecho, al parecer se había lastimado.

Corrió por unos pocos metros más cuando tropezó con sus propios cascos e inevitablemente cayó al suelo. Miro hacia atrás solo para ver como los Timberwolf saltaron hacia él.

—¡Al suelo! —escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear. Solo vio como una pony terrestre con un sombrero vaquero saltaba sobre él y pateaba con fuerza a ambos Timberwolf en sus rostros con ambos cascos traseros.

Los Timberwolf cayeron al suelo dando algunas vueltas, algunas ramas de sus cuerpos se desprendieron debido a la caída. Enseguida sus partes volvieron a flotar y colocarse de nuevo en sus respectivos lugares, entonces se levantaron para atacar a Applejack.

—Juguemos un poco —dijo Applejack ajustándose el sombrero.

Applejack se movió rápidamente hacia atrás cuando los Timberwolf saltaron sobre ella. Ella se impulsó con sus cascos traseros y los embistió a los dos volviendo a tumbarlos. Esta vez no dejaría que se levantaran cuando ahora fue el turno de ella para saltar sobre ellos y cayendo con fuerza destruyéndolos en cientos fragmentos de corteza. El encantamiento del Bosque Everfree que creaba esos Timberwolf a partir de ramas de árboles se terminó y ninguno de ellos volvió a armarse de nuevo. El ponys terrestre había visto todo eso sin poder creerlo, nunca había visto a alguien luchar de esa manera.

—¿Estas bien? —no supo en que momento Applejack había llegado frente a él y le había tendido un casco para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Si… estoy bien… —sujetó sus casco y se levantó con cuidado para no lastimarse más su casco herido—. Muchas gracias por salvarme.

—No fue nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer por alguien siendo perseguido por esos lobos —le dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, el terrestre no pudo evitar sentirse apenado—. Me llame Applejack, ¿Y tú?

—Soy… Red Ore… —respondió el aun apenado.

—Es un nombre muy curioso. Es un placer conocerte —le dijo Applejack aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Creo… que es mejor que me vaya… —Red estaba por alejarse cuando el dolor en su casco lo detuvo.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con esa herida —Applejack sujeto su casco con cuidado para ver bien la herida—. Solo es una pequeña torcedura. Puedo tratarla aquí en mi casa —señalo con una casco hacia su granja que estaba a solo unos pocos metros de ellos.

—No quiero incomodar… —intentaba encontrar alguna escusa.

—Para nada. Tu tranquilo y ya verás que pronto te sentirás mejor —Applejack comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, Red no sabía porque había comenzado a seguirla.

Sobre la nube todavía seguía Silver quien había observado todo lo sucedido. En su rostro aún seguía aquella extraña mirada llena de odio. Tuvo que contenerse de no salir volando hacia ellos.

—Desgraciado —dijo Silver apretando los dientes.

En medio de unos árboles cercanos, logro ver como alguien aparecía entre ellos, se trataba de Candy. Él pudo observar como ella tenía una expresión muy confundida en su rostro, también había sido testigo de lo que ocurrió con los Timberwolf. En cuanto vio que ella mostró signos de querer entrar a la granja detrás de ellos, Silver bajo rápidamente y aterrizo frente a ella cortándole el paso.

—No estoy haciendo nada peligroso —le dijo ella por un impulso.

—Es mejor que no vayas —le dijo Silver, esta vez había un tono y algo triste en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Candy levantó la vista por encima del hombro de Silver, pudo ver como su madre guiaba a aquel pony terrestre al interior de su casa— ¿Quién es él?

—Nadie importante —Silver abrió una de sus alas para seguir cortándole el paso, por alguna extraña razón que ella no entendía no quería dejarla continuar, ya no era por alejarla del peligro, había algo más.

Candy no tuvo más elección que detener su intento por seguirlos, Silver no iba a dejarla continuar y sabía muy bien que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de pasar sobre él.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron como si el mismo aire se volviera más denso sobre ellos. El espacio que los rodeaba se deformo y en un instante el cielo se oscureció por completo. La noche había llegado en un parpadeo.

—Pasamos a otra sección de sus recuerdos —dijo Silver volteando la mirada hacia la granja.

Pudo ver a Applejack frente a su casa hablando con aquel pony llamado Red. Ahora este tenía su casco vendado y parecía sentirse mejor. Ambos parecían pasar un buen rato charlando entre risas.

—Mama parece muy feliz —Silver no noto en que momento apareció Candy a su lado, ella tenía su mirada centrada en aquella escena, no sabía porque de repente sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho.

—Lo fue en aquel entonces —dijo Silver en voz baja, luego volvió a colocar un ala delante de Candy—. Si tanto quieres ayudarme, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga —Silver sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar su ayuda si quería evitar aquel tema que tanto temía seguir.

—Puedo hacer eso —le dijo Candy con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba feliz de por lo menos ser de ayuda para Silver.

—Pero recuerda bien esto, si te digo que corras y me dejes atrás, hazlo, ¿Entendido? —le dijo Silver serio, Candy dudo unos segundos antes de poder responder.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —Candy rodó la vista un poco de nuevo hacia su madre, ella y aquel pony estaban entrando de nuevo a la casa.

—Otra cosa —volvió su mirada hacia Silver—. No interfieras con ningún de sus recuerdos. Si queremos encontrar rápido a quien está poseyendo a tu madre, no debemos interrumpir el flujo de su memoria.

—¿Qué podría ocurrir? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Podríamos alterar sus recuerdos. Ella comenzaría a creer cosas que nunca ocurrieron y podría perder todo contacto con la realidad. Debemos tener mucho cuidado al movernos —le explicó el pegaso.

—¿Qué le está haciendo esa cosa a mi madre?

—Debe estar usando algún punto en sus recuerdos para poder controlarla. Alguna experiencia traumante, algún un momento doloroso. Cualquier cosa que pueda aprovechar y convertirlo en ira —Silver notó que el recuerdo estaba comenzando a cambiar de nuevo.

Una vez más era de día sobre Sweet Apple Acres. En la distancia, en medio de ese enorme campo de manzanos lograron ver de nuevo a Applejack. Se encontraba trabajando de nuevo bajando aquellas manzanas que tanto enorgullecían a su familia. Red se encontraba cerca de ella sentado debajo de un árbol, aun tenia esas vendas en su cascos. Mientras ella seguía bajando manzanas, alguna que otra conversación había entre los dos.

—Todo esto pareció haber ocurrido mucho antes de que yo naciera —dijo Candy en voz baja.

Ella y Silver los observaban desde lejos escondiéndose detrás de unos manzanos. Candy seguía con esa extraña sensación en su pecho cada vez que los veía conversando. Silver solo se mantuvo callado mientras ahora parecía estar preocupado por algo.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar. De nuevo era de día y vieron a Applejack trabajando de nuevo en los manzanos, solo que esta vez siendo ayudada por Red. Su herida ya había sanado y mostraba un gran entusiasmo mientras pateaba los árboles, resulto tener talento para ese trabajo.

Siguieron pasando por varios recuerdos similares. Hacían todo tipo de trabajos juntos en la granja, se podía ver como la relación entre ellos mejoraba mientras seguían pasando los recuerdos. Incluso hubo recuerdos en los que lo presentaba con el resto de sus amigos, todos lo habían recibido muy bien, Silver no quiso decirle nada cuando ella volteo a verlo en ese momento. Aquel dolor en el pecho de Candy continuaba creciendo, muchas preguntas comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

—Quisiera que no siguieras observando —le habló Silver sacándola de ese trance en el que había entrado de tanto observarlos—. Es una advertencia. Si estos recuerdos continúan, estoy seguro de que veras algo que ha estado atormentado a tu madre toda su vida.

Candy no le dijo nada, volvió a centrar su atención en su madre y Red. Su expresión cambio a una de tristeza, ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Otra memoria ahora mostraba un día lluvioso. Una gran tormenta había caído sobre toda la granja y toda la familia se encontraba adentro de su hogar. Silver y Candy se refugiaron dentro del granero, desde una de las ventana seguían observando la casa de los Apple.

—Fue en este día cuando ocurrió —Silver apartó la mirada de la ventana, su expresión seguía siendo de tristeza.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió de repente de un portazo, Candy vio como Red salía corriendo adentrándose en la tormenta y luego a su madre siguiéndolo. Candy enseguida salió corriendo también del granero, debido a la oscuridad que causaba la tormenta sobre la granja no podrían verla.

Ambos llegaron hasta las afueras de la granja pasando por el cercado. Applejack estaba por alcanzarlo, pero terminó resbalando y cayendo dentro de un charco de lo. Red se detuvo y la miró con intensión de ayudarlo, pero se detuvo. En su rostro podía verse un inquietante miedo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego continuó corriendo al mismo tiempo que unos rayos iluminaron el cielo por unos instantes. Applejack solo se quedó ahí tirada en el suelo mientras solo veía como Red seguía alejándose de ella. Aun con la lluvia, se podían distinguir las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Candy se encontraba a solo unos metros detrás de ella, sentía la necesidad de ir hasta ella y ayudarla a levantarse. Dio un solo paso cuando sintió un casco en hombro, se dio la vuelta para ver a Silver parado detrás de ella.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —le dijo con expresión seria.

Dudo por unos momentos sobre lo que debía hacer, no soportaba ver a su madre en ese estado tan lamentable. Aun luchando contra sus impulsos, siguió a Silver de regreso hacia el granero, todo el camino mirando hacia atrás como su madre seguía llorando tirada en el suelo. Antes de entrar al granero, vio como el resto de su familia salía también de la casa y se dirigieron hacia ella, cubriéndola con una sombrilla la ayudaron a levantarse mientras la abrazaban entre todos.

—Todo esto… —decía Candy mientras entraban de nuevo al granero—… no tiene sentido… —sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, en cualquier momento podría caer en un largo llanto, ya había podido unir todas las piezas de sus dudas—. Necesito saber la verdad, por favor —ella miro a Silver rogando, el pegaso se encontraba de espalda a ella.

—Ya lo has visto, no hace falta seguir ocultándolo —le dijo Silver todavía dándole la espalda—. El peor recuerdo de tu madre, el día en que el pony a quien más amaba la abandono —volteó a verla, la tristeza misma se veía reflejada en su rostro—, el día en que tu padre las abandono —los ojos de Candy se agrandaron debido a la impresión, lagrimas caían por su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

—Mi madre…me había dicho que murió poco después de que nací, que había tenido un accidente… —cada vez más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Ella nos pidió a todos ocultarte lo que en verdad paso —le dijo Silver.

—¡¿Por qué ella haría eso?! —ahora estaba alterada, Silver se quedó sin habla al no saber si la verdad sería lo mejor para ella— ¡Dímelo!

—Ella no quería que te sintieras culpable por el hecho de que él las había abandonado —dijo Silver volteando un poco la mirada, aquello fue algo que también los había afectado a todos—. Este también fue el mismo día cuando ella se entero de que estaba embarazada de ti.

Ahora su rostro se volvió pálido. Ella siempre se había preguntado la razón por la que su madre siempre evitaba hablar de su padre, aun si ella le dijo que había muerto en un accidente siempre le pareció muy extraño.

—¿Es mi culpa…? —dijo Candy bajando la cabeza— ¿…se fue por mi culpa?

—Applejack jamás te culpo por eso —Silver camino hasta ella y colocó un casco en su hombro—. Ella te ama demasiado. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que haya sido mi culpa… —Candy se dio la vuelta y se asomó por la puerta del granero mirando hacia la casa de los Apple, pudo ver como el resto de su familia ayudaba a su madre a caminar hacia la casa. Applejack quiso quedarse debajo del techo antes de entrar, luego se quedó mirando a la distancia, estaba toda cubierta de barro y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

—Puede que su pasado no haya sido el más feliz de todos, pero tú has alegrado cada día de su vida desde entonces y así seguirá siendo —Silver llegó a su lado—. Applejack siempre nos contaba acerca de lo afortunada que era desde el momento en que naciste —todas esas palabras parecían hacer efecto en Candy, logro calmarse y se limpió las lágrimas para luego voltear a verlo.

—¿Sabes cuál fue exactamente la razón por la que él se fue? —le preguntó ella.

—Ninguno de nosotros llego a saberlo —le respondió el pegaso, se sentía más aliviado al ver que se había calmado un poco—. Quizás nunca se sintió preparado para ser padre, nunca lo sabremos con exactitud.

—Quisiera poder hablar de esto con mi mama. Quiero que ella misma me diga cómo se siente al respecto, solo así me podre sentir bien conmigo misma —se dio la vuelta, Silver pudo notar como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tal vez no estuviese muy feliz de haber descubierto la verdad, pero pudo al fin entender mejor los sentimientos de su madre.

—Estoy seguro de que ella estará encantada de hablar contigo —Silver también sonrió.

Silver de pronto sintió una extraña presencia muy cerca de ellos. Se asomó rápidamente a través de las puertas del granero y vio un enorme nube negra sobre Applejack. Fácilmente podía distinguirse de las demás nubes de tormenta, era densa y brillaba con algunas tonalidades rojas.

—Parece que hemos encontrado la raíz —dijo Silver.

En un instante, toda la memoria se quebró como si fuese un cristal y todo quedo sumergido en la oscuridad. Silver y Candy ahora flotaban en la nada, la pequeña terrestre se acercó a él temerosa de lo que podría pasarla ahora.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó Candy.

—La mente de Applejack está colapsando —explicó Silver—. Si no destruimos la raíz rápido, podríamos perderla para siempre y a nosotros también.

Silver se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y extendió sus alas, luego hizo que su Elemento brillara para intentar despejar toda la oscuridad a su alrededor. Una vez pudo despegar las sombras, vieron que ahora se encontraban en una versión más desolada de Sweet Apple Acres. Tanto el granero donde se encontraban y la casa de los Apple ahora solo eran escombros y cubiertos de fuego. Todos los arboles estaban secos y en todas direcciones podían ver distintos tipos de animales muertos. El cielo sobre ellos ahora era de un color rojo.

En medio de todo eso, vieron confusos como cientos de enredaderas de un color negro descendían de un cumulo de nubes negras en el cielo. Todas ellas caían en un solo lugar y parecían estar envolviendo algo con fuerza.

Silver sentía una desagradable presencia sobre ellos. El suelo sin vida comenzó a agrietarse y truenos caían por todas partes. Una siniestra risa inundo de pronto sus oídos.

—_Cometieron un gran error al haber venido hasta aquí —_Silver reconocía esa horrible voz, fue la misma de aquella calavera que había poseído a Applejack. Al igual que antes, esta apareció sobre ellos cubierto de su manto de sombras, pero ahora de mayor tamaño que antes—. _Ahora están en mis dominios. Aquí soy un dios._

—Responde, ¿Quién demonios eres? —le preguntó Silver en guardia.

—_Soy Haze —_respondió aquella calavera, de entre su manto salieron dos enormes garras esqueléticas—. _El Devorador de Recuerdos._

Haze enseguida ataco a Silver con sus garras. El pegaso se impulsó hacia atrás con sus alas a la vez que sujetaba a Candy. Los siguió de cerca mientras Silver daba todo su esfuerzo para que sus ataques no los alcanzaran, sus cuerpo físicos recibirían todo ese daño.

—¡Libera a mi madre ahora mismo! —le gritó Candy.

—_Es un soldado muy valioso. Podre aprovechar muy bien sus habilidades _—Haze clavo sus garras en el suelo haciendo que cientos de huesos filosos brotaran del mismo dirigiéndose todos hacia Silver.

El pegaso se elevó mientras todavía sujetaba a Candy, debía dejarla en algún lugar seguro si quería luchar contra Haze. Con la mayoría de la energía de Madeen siendo utilizada para hacer la conexión de sus mentes, se encontraba muy limitado de poder en esa batalla.

—Encontrare la manera de enfrentarlo. Necesito que te pongas a cubierto —le dijo Silver a Candy, aterrizo en un lugar cerca de los restos del granero donde la dejo, luego se encargó se hacer que Haze lo siguiera para poder alejarlo de ella.

Silver logro convocar un poco de la energía de Madeen con la cual cubrió su cuerpo. No solo podía utilizarla para protegerse de los ataques de Madeen, sino que todavía utilizarla para realizar poderosos ataques a distancia.

Extendió aquella energía hacia sus alas de manera que se vieron mas grandes, eso aumentos bastante su velocidad y además podía hacer varios ataques aéreos. Pero aunque usara aquella energía para atacar a Haze, Silver notó que ninguno de sus ataques parecía hacerlo ningún daño, estos solo pasaban a través de él sin hacerle el menor daño.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada en su estado actual, Candy se mantuvo al margen de la batalla, solo podía ver como Silver daba todo su esfuerzo en salvar a su madre. Ella también deseaba poder algo por ella. Candy centro su vista en aquella concentración de enredaderas que caían del cielo, le había dado mucha curiosidad saber que era aquello que parecía mantenían aprisionado.

Tratando de no llamar la atención de Haze, fue acercándose rápidamente hacia las enredaderas cubriéndose con los manzanos secos de la granja. Pero al acercarse demasiado a ellas, las enredaderas parecieron darse cuentas de su presencia y comenzaron a atacarla.

Dándose cuenta de que si reaccionaban de esa manera al acercarse, lo que sea que cuidaban debía ser muy importante, ya tenía una idea de lo que podría ser. Haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades físicas, era capaz de apartar a todas las enredaderas que la atacaban. Las mordía y las aplastaba con sus fuertes pezuñas reforzadas con todas esas horas de trabajo en la granja.

—Son demasiado molestas —se quejó Candy mientras apartaba todas aquellas enredaderas que se le acercasen. En la distancia podía ver a Silver protegiéndose de todos los ataques de Haze, de vez en cuando hacia un contraataque, pero aquella calavera demostraba poseer un mayor poder, más que todo por estar en su territorio.

Mientras seguía defendiéndose de las enredaderas, pudo notar como una extraño resplandor comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, el mismo parecía darle fuerzas adicionales las cuales aprovecho al máximo. En poco tiempo, logro hacerse camino a través de todas ellas llegando hasta el centro de donde se encontraban reunidas.

Con un poderosa patada como ambos cascos traseros, disperso todas las enredaderas que se encontraban reunidas en aquel punto en medio de todas ellas, al hacerlo logro ver una parte de lo que reconoció enseguida como el rostro de su madre, ella se encontraba ahí dentro inconsciente.

Ahora con el nuevo objetivo de liberar a su madre, todos sus cascos se cargaron con una mayor luz proporcionándole una fuerza devastadoras con la cual destrozaba a las enredaderas como si nada.

Con un largo combo de patadas, logró destruir aquellas enredaderas que mantenían sujetada a su madre cayendo ella entre los cascos de su hija y alejándose enseguida de ese lugar.

—¡Mamá! —le gritó Candy a su madre—. ¡Despierta, por favor!

Todas aquellas enredaderas que descendían del cielo se dieron cuentas de su posición y se dirigieron todas hacia ellas. En el momento en que Applejack pudo abrir sus ojos debido a los llamados de su hija, las enredaderas parecieron reaccionar a eso y se apartaron de ellas.

—¿Candy…? —se preguntó Applejack al ver que su hija se encontraba sujetándola— ¿Qué está pasando…?

—¡Mamá! —ahora Candy la abrazo con fuerza para su sorpresa.

—¿Hay algo que me haya perdido para que tengas esta reacción? —le preguntó su madre sonriendo un poco avergonzadas—. Recuerdo habernos encontrado con Silver y Dawn…

Applejack se quedó callada al ver a lo lejos como Silver luchaba contra una extraña entidad, nunca ates había visto nada igual. Luego subió la vista y observa aquel escenario apocalíptico en el que se encontraban.

—¿Seguimos dentro del Tártaro? —volvió a preguntarse, reconoció aquel lugar con su hogar natal aunque más retorcido.

—Te lo explicare todo después. Por ahora, debemos ayudar a Silver —le explicó su hija.

—Puedes contar con eso —Applejack le sonrió.

Silver seguía cubriéndose de los ataques de Haze. Sin toda la energía con la que normalmente disponía de Madeen, aquella batalla no parecía tener un posible buen resultado para él. Haze demostró tener un dominio total de aquella sección de los recuerdos de Applejack, era capaz de distorsionar el mismo espacio para dificultar los movimientos de Silver.

—_No tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí. Solo ríndete _—le dijo Haze a Silver mientras lo seguía acorralando con sus ataques.

—Alguien que utiliza los momentos más dolorosos de mis amigos a su conveniencia no tendrá ese placer —los retó Silver, aun en la desventaja en la que se encontraba no pensaba permitir que su poder lo abrumara.

Haze de pronto de dejo de atacarlo y se elevó varios metros sobre él, desvaneciendo su rostro y sus garras disperso todas las sombras que formaban su manto las cuales atacaron a Silver desde todas direcciones.

Resultaron ser demasiado rápidas para él, apenas y tenía tiempo de reforzar el aura de Madeen y terminaba siendo reducida por ellas a los pocos segundos. Silver terminó siendo arrojado al suelo debido ala enorme fuerza de aquellas sombras, ahora se encontraba respirando con dificultad debido a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El solo pudo ver como aquel gran número de sombras se dirigían de nuevo hacia el para atacarlo, si aquellos ataques se prologaban demasiado, la vida de Silver correría un verdadero peligro.

—¡Ya has estado demasiado tiempo haciendo estragos dentro de mi mente! —Silver escuchó una voz que se acercaba, esta misma pareció ahuyentar a las sombras provocando que perdieran el control de sus mismas formas y terminaran flotando en distintas direcciones— Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo —vio a Applejack frente a él quien le extendió un casco para ayudarlo a levantarse, detrás de ella se encontraba Candy quien se encontraba feliz de haber recuperado a su madre.

—Sí que se tomaron su tiempo —les dijo Silver sonriendo para luego sujetar su casco y levantarse del suelo.

—¿Tienes algún plan para deshacernos de esta cosa? —le preguntó la granjera.

—Su propia habilidad es su propia debilidad —le decía Silver—. Aunque estemos dentro de sus dominios, este sigue siendo tu mente. Nadie más que tú puede controlar este lugar.

—Entonces, se justamente lo que debo hacer —Applejack se ajustó su sombrero y se preparó para continuar con aquella batalla. Ahora bajo su propia influencia, el entorno alrededor de ellos comenzó a cambiar. El cielo cambio a un perfecto día soleado y los manzanos volvieron todos a la vida al igual que los animales. El granero, la casa y todo lo que conformaba la granja de los Apple volvía todo de nuevo a la vida. Ahora solo les quedaba una sola cosa por arreglar.

Las sombras volvieron a reunirse y Haze tomó de nuevo su forma extendiendo sus enormes garras. Con un largo lamento que hizo sacudir todo el lugar, los pocos huesos que lo conformaban cambiaron a un color rojizo.

Applejack lo encaró firme mientras su Elemento brillaba, detrás de ella se abrió un portal del cual emergió su Eidolon Ifrit, este ya no mostraba tener signos de estar siendo controlado. Cubriéndose con las llamas de su Eidolon, Applejack se arrojó al ataque.

Aun después de haber recuperado el control de su mente, intentar borrar la existencia de Haze le resultaba imposible, debía encargase de él directamente con sus propias fuerzas.

Applejack los embistió con fuerza como un meteorito cubierto de llamas, demostraba una increíble velocidad. Pero su ataque solo paso a través de Haze, todo su cuerpo se había hecho intangible segundos antes de recibir su ataque. Les resultaría muy difícil acercar un golpe contra algo que estaba hecho de sombras.

—Las sombras desaparecen con la luz —Silver había llegado a su lado—. Podrías cambiar un poco este entorno a nuestro favor.

—Ya trabajo en eso —Applejack se adelantó pisando con fuerza el duro suelo debajo de ella.

A partir de aquella pisada, la tierra fue recobrando su vida y reviviendo toda vegetación en los alrededores. La hierba creció hasta donde podía crecer la vista y de los arboles brotaban las manzanas. El cielo rojo de quebró siendo reemplazado por un despejado cielo azul y un brillante sol. Los restos de su hogar se alzaron y fueron reconstruyendo su casa y su granero. La granja de los Apple había vuelto a la vida.

—¡Así está mucho mejor! —gritó Applejack.

Haze pareció afectado al recibir la luz del imponente sol sobre ellos. Aun si solo era el interior de la mente de Applejack, su cuerpo se vio muy afectado y comenzaba a quemarse.

—Una vez más —ahora Applejack concentro todas las llamas en un solo punto a varios metros sobre ella, estaba formando una enorme esfera casi tan brillante como el sol, entonces la arrojo contra Haze.

El espectro recibió el ataque de Applejack sin poder tener tiempo de pasar a través de él. Su cuerpo disminuía de tamaño y algunas gritas aparecieron en sus huesos.

No solo el entorno había sido afectado, Silver podía sentir como todas sus fuerzas volvían a él e hizo crecer la pequeña aura de Madeen que lo cubría. Llevo toda esa energía fuera de su cuerpo y creo siete enormes lanzas de luz, a una increíble velocidad las arrojo contra Haze atravesando todo su oscuro manto con ellas. El cuerpo de Haze se desvaneció por completo luego de haber recibido el ataque de Silver.

—Que buen trabajo hicimos —le dijo Applejack llegando con él, ambos chocaron sus cascos como un signo de un buen trabajo.

—¡Estuvieron increíbles! —les dijo Candy llegando también con ellos, enseguida fue a abrazar a su madre.

—Te debemos a ti esta victoria —le decía su madre correspondiendo el abrazo—. Si no me hubieras liberado de esas enredaderas, Silver hubiera tenido un muy mal momento con esa cosa.

—Algo se me hubiese ocurrido —dijo Silver causando unas pocas risas entre ellos.

—Estoy segura que si —Applejack rompió el abrazo con su hija y admiro aquel lugar que ella había creado—. Puede que sea hermoso, pero no se compara con nuestro verdadero hogar —acaricio la cabeza de su hija.

—Mamá —esta vez Candy había adoptado una expresión seria—. Pasando a través de tus recuerdos, pudo ver lo que en verdad paso con mi padre —Applejack abrió los ojos sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—Candy… yo… —estaba por decir algo, pero su hija hablo primero.

—No estoy enojada ni nada de eso —la miro fijamente, en sus ojos no se veían señales de ninguna duda—. Sé que me ocultaste lo que ocurrió con él para protegerme y te estoy muy agradecida. Sé que solo lo hiciste porque de verdad te preocupas por mí —se acerco mas a ella—. Pasaste por momentos dolorosos y los has soportado todos estos años solo por mí, nunca habría podido pedir una mamá mejor que tú.

Para sorpresa de ella, su madre la cubrió de nuevo con otro abrazo, pero era muy diferente del anterior, podía sentir como si un enorme peso hubiese desaparecido por completo.

—Ojala habría podido decírtelo antes… pero me daba miedo pensar en cómo reaccionarias… —algunas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos— Lo siento mucho…

—Yo siento que papá haya nos haya abandonado… —aun sabiendo que su madre no la culpaba por lo que ocurrió, el sentimiento dentro de ella todavía existía.

—No resultó ser el pony que creí que era —miro de frente a su hija con una sonrisa—. Pero sé quién eres tú, eres una Apple. Para nosotros, la familia es lo más importante que existe —volvieron a abrazarse, ahora solo lagrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos.

Silver se mantuvo apartada de ellas y solo las veía con una gran sonrisa. Aquella grieta en la familia de Applejack era algo que también había tenido tristes a todos sus amigos. El pegaso miro a su alrededor sintiendo una brisa refrescando y los cálidos rayos el sol. Todo eso era el reflejo del ahora calmado corazón de Applejack.

—Cuando regresemos a casa, te prometo que te contare todo —le dijo Applejack a su hija a la que seguía abrazando.

—Es una promesa.

Al haber terminado la influencia de Haze sobre la mente de Applejack. Todo el escenario de la granja se desvaneció por completo y sus mentes fueron liberadas de aquel mundo de recuerdos. Regresando al lugar donde Silver y Applejack habían estado luchando, los tres abrieron los ojos volviendo sus conciencias a sus respectivos cuerpos.

—Eso sí que fue agotador… —dijo Silver cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto después de haber usado demasiada energía tanto física como mental.

—Estoy muy feliz de haber podido volver a mis cabales… —dijo Applejack en la misma condición que Silver, su cuerpo había sido forzado a condiciones fuera de normal, era comprensible que se encontrase en ese estado.

—Yo también lo estoy —Candy se había arrojado al suelo a su lado y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—No tan fuerte, dulzura —se quejó un poco Applejack por el apretón—. Mamá necesita recuperar el aliento.

—¡Están de regreso! —llegando con ellos vieron como llegaban Speed y Dawn —Estábamos muy preocupados. De pronto se quedaron ahí completamente inmóviles —le comentó Speed.

—Aunque parece que lograron solucionar todo este asunto —dijo Dawn con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

—Siento mucho haberlos preocupado —les dijo Applejack.

—Lo importante es que ya estás bien. Sera mejor continuar nuestro camino hacia el Núcleo —dijo Silver mientras trataba de levantarse con un poco de esfuerzo.

_¡No irán a ninguna parte!_

Una enorme sombra apareció de repente sobe todos ellos cubriéndolos completamente. Estas se transformaron en unas especies de garras las cuales los atraparon a todos y luego los elevaron varios metros sobre el suelo. Mientras forcejeaban para intentar liberarse, frente a ellos apareció de nuevo Haze. Ahora era mucho más grande de lo que había llegado ser dentro de los recuerdos de Applejack.

—_¡Pagaran por haber destruido mis planes! —_rugió Haze con su voz espectral, las sombras entonces comenzaron a aplastarlos.

Silver y Applejack intentaron invocar de nuevo a sus Eidolones, pero debido a la presión en sus cuerpos no eran capaces de concentrar bien sus energías en los Elementos. Los jóvenes ponys eran los que llevaban la peor parte al no poseer tanta resistencia como sus padres.

—Te… habíamos destruido… —alcanzo a decir Applejack.

—_Solo destruyeron una proyección de mí mismo dentro de tus recuerdos —_le explicaba Haze—. _Su fuerza se debilito al haber recuperado el control de tu mente. No sucederá lo mismo conmigo —_comenzó a hacer más presión sobre sus cuerpos.

A Silver ya no le quedaban más energías como para intentar protegerse con la energía de Madeen. Applejack por su parte, tenía todo su cuerpo entumecido debido a todo ese aumento físico que obtuvo al estar poseída. En esos momentos, solo era capaz de concentrar un poco de la energía de su Elemento, debía pensar bien en cómo usarlo.

—Al menos… ustedes huyan… —dijo Applejack para después arrojar una pequeña porción de su energía como su fuera un látigo hecho de fuego. Este alcanza a las manos que sujetaban a los tres jóvenes ponys logrando liberarlos de su atadura y cayendo estos al suelo —¡Huyan de aquí! —les grito con sus últimos alientos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Candy con el miedo puro reflejado en sus ojos.

—_No escaparan de mi —_dijo Haze centrando su atención de los jóvenes Portadores.

Varias de aquella garras hechas de sus sombrar emergieron desde el suelo y buscaban atraparlos de nuevo. Candy no quería tener que huir y abandonar a su madre, apenas y acababan de reunirse. Fue Dawn la que la tomó de uno de sus cascos e hizo que la siguiera mientras escapaban de ahí, Speed se fue volando a un lado de ellas.

—¡Tengo que ayudar a mi mamá! —gritaba Candy tratando de liberarse de Dawn quien la estaba deteniendo con su magia.

—No tenemos la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar a esa cosa —le decía Dawn, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener que abandonar a Silver y a Applejack, pero e esos momentos no tenían la manera de salvarlos.

—¡Yo no pienso abandonarla! —tanto fue el forcejeo de Candy que termino rompiendo el hechizo que tenia Dawn sobre ella, la terrestre no espero mas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba su madre.

Frente a Candy, aquellas garras se dirigían directamente hacia ella, pero no tenía ninguna intensión de retroceder, en sus ojos se podía ver una gran determinación. Al igual que lo que ocurrió dentro de los recuerdos de su madre, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una gran energía. En sus cascos reunió gran parte de esa energía con la cual contrarresto con varias patadas a las sombras deshaciéndolas por completo.

—_Esa luz… —_ahora Haze centro toda su atención en la pony terrestre, había dejado de ejercer presión sobre Silver y Applejack pero igualmente seguía sujetándolos con fuerza. De entre su manto salieron aquellas garras hechas de huesos, descendió ahora hacia Candy con intensión de atacarla—. _Debo eliminarte._

Haze se prepare para desgarrarla con sus garras, cada una de ellas de por si resultaba ser más grande que la misma Candy. Extendió ambas garras hacia sus lados de manera que la atacaría desde dos direcciones dificultándole que pueda esquivarlas.

Candy cargo más energía en sus cascos traseros y esta vez la utilizó para dar un fuerte impulsó contra el suelo y salir despedida a una gran velocidad. Terminó pasando entre sus garras y luego extendió sus cascos hacia adelante cargados con aquella energía apuntando directamente hacia la calavera.

Sin tener la necesidad de apartarse para esquivar ese ataque, Haze no se movió en lo absoluto y el ataque de Candy solamente paso a través de él. Ella cayó un poco más atrás y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para no perder de vista a su adversario.

—_No soy tan débil como aquella proyección mía —_le dijo Haze mirándola fijamente con esos profundos ojos—. _Solo un poder extraordinario podría llegar a herirme._

De nuevo fue hacia Candy atacándola con sus garras, en un instante las hizo incluso mucho más grandes y mas filosas. Candy uso aquel aumento en sus cascos para poder esquivar sus ataques, casi igualaba a Haze en velocidad. La fuerza de sus pisadas agrietaba las rocas donde quiera que pisara. Pero necesitaría aun mas poder si quería enfrentarlo de verdad.

—Tenemos que ayudarla —decía Speed mientras se preparaba para volar a ayudar a Candy, pero noto que Dawn no decía nada, ella se mantenía con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? —dijo Dawn, ella había podido deducir que Candy había recibido aquellas habilidades gracias a su gran deseo por ayudar a su madre, en esos momentos ella no tenía ninguna motivación similar, se sentía inútil.

—¡Si no lo intentamos jamás lo sabremos! —le gritó el pegaso, aun si no pudiese usar aun su Elemento, no permitiría que su amiga peleara sola, salió volando en la dirección donde se encontraba Candy.

—¡Juro que te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi madre! —gritaba Candy furiosa, ella no tenias muchos problemas en poder acercarse a Haze, pero sus ataques seguían sin poder hacerle daño.

—_Palabras fuertes pero sin ningún significado —_le dijo Haze para luego clavar sus garras en el suelo, cientos de garras comenzaron a brotar desde el suelo en dirección a Candy.

Aun si pudiera alejarse, seguirían persiguiéndola hasta hacerlo. Por unos momentos no supo qué hacer y solo se quedo ahí congelada. Cuando una de esas garras brota debajo de ella, sintió como algo la sujetaba y la elevaba por los aires, giró la vista para ver a Speed quien la había salvado.

—¿A dónde se fue toda esa confianza que tenias hace unos momento? —le preguntó el pegaso sonriéndole.

—Solo dude un poco, no volverá a pasar —le dijo ella sonriendo igual.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

—Seguir atacándolo hasta que alguno de nuestros ataques lo daño —no era el mejor que pudo idear, pero era lo mejor que tenia.

—Me gusta —dijo Speed sonriendo aun más.

Ahora usando la velocidad de vuelo de Speed y reuniendo de nuevo energía en sus cascos, ambos atacaron a Haze a toda velocidad. Como una estrella fugaz llegaron hasta él, pero fue el mismo resultado con sus anteriores ataques que pasaron a través de él. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Speed aun después de que sus ataques no surtieran efecto no pensaba detenerse. Siempre cambiada de nuevo su curso para dirigirse de nuevo a atacarlo. Haze no era capaz de alcanzarlos cada vez que lo atacaban, de alguna manera la energía de Candy había reforzado de igual manera la velocidad de Speed.

Una brillante estela de un azul brillante se veía volar de un lado a otro a cada vez mayor velocidad, casi alcanzaban la velocidad del sonido. A cierto punto después de todos esos ataques, notaron como alguna empezaban a quemar levemente el manto de sombras que cubría a Haze. Quizá fuese por aquella luz brillante que desprendían con sus ataques la que causaba eso, ahora no penaban detenerse.

En la distancia, Dawn veía con los ojos muy abiertos como sus amigos se las arreglaban para pelear contra Haze. No les importaba la diferencia de poder entre ellos, no se quedarían congelados si había algo que pudieran hacer.

—Jamás se rendirán —dijo Dawn en voz baja, entonces recordó una de las muchas historia de su madre en su juventud, como Applejack y Rainbow Dash siempre competían por demostrar quién era la mejo y tampoco se rendían ante ningún obstáculo, todo eso se había reflejado muy bien en sus hijos —. Yo tampoco debo hacerlo —ahora motivada por la determinación de sus amigos, corrió hacia el campo de batalla.

Haze había estado estudiantes las trayectorias de los ataque de los jóvenes ponys, Speed había estado usando el mismo patrón cada vez que redirigía sus ataques hacia él. Ahora podía predecir por donde atacaría. Luego de que el pegaso regresara otras ves luego de pasar a través del espectro, Haze preparó sus garras iluminándose estas en un tono rojizo.

Speed se había dado cuenta de que ahora Haze pudo ver la trayectoria de su ataque y se preparaba para recibirlos, a la velocidad a la que volaba le sería muy difícil moverse a tiempo y mucho menos detenerse. De pronto, ambos ponys sintieron como una nueva energía los cubría, esta no provenía de ninguno de ellos un aura de color morado oscuro los movió hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar aquellas garras.

—Siempre tan predecible como siempre, pequeño Speed —Dawn se encontraba en el suelo dirigiendo ahora al pegaso con su magia, ella también había sido capaz de calcular la trayectoria que tomaría el pegaso, aunque le había tomado mucho esfuerzo poder alcanzarlo con esa velocidad.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo trabajo en equipo —dijo Candy sonriendo.

—No es que no esté feliz de haber salido vivo de esa —decía Speed—, pero si queremos derrotar a este sujeto, nos hará falta mucho más poder.

Candy pensaba igual que el pegaso. La estrategia que estaban usando había estado funcionando hasta el momento, pero eso los estaba dejando rápidamente sin energía y apenas habían comenzado a lastimarlo.

_Tienes el poder para superar lo que sea. Solo debes creer en ti_

—Tengo otro plan, pero debes confiar en mí —le dijo a Speed.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas que haga? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Que puedas perdonarme luego por esto —volteó a mirarlo guiñándole un ojo, Candy sujeto unos de sus cascos para luego separarse de él y arrojarlo con fuerza contra el suelo, justo en la misma dirección donde se encontraba Dawn— ¡Atrápalo! —le gritó a la unicornio en tierra.

Sin haber podido predecir lo que hizo Candy, Dawn solo reacciono por reflejo ante el pegaso que ahora se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Ella concentro toda la magia posible en atraparlo. Cerró los ojos esperando ser golpeada por Speed cuando creyó que no había podido atraparlo a tiempo.

—¿Podrías bajarme? —escuchó una voz frente a ella, abrió los ojos para ver a Speed suspendido en el aire de cabeza a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella—. Por cierto, buena atrapada.

—Gracias… —dijo Dawn cayendo al suelo del enorme susto que había recibido y liberando a Speed de su magia.

—¡Luego me las pagaras! —gritó Speed al aire mientras veía a Candy cayendo desde las alturas.

—¡Te invitare unas donas en Sugarcube Corner cuando volvamos a casa! —gritó Candy con una enorme sonrisa, ella caía directamente hacia Haze.

—La chica sabe cómo negociar —dijo Speed cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Haze veía como la joven terrestre caía a toda velocidad hacia él. Preparó de nuevo sus garras ahora confiado de que no habría forma en que pudiera esquivar su ataque. Aun siendo sujetada por aquellas sombrías garras, Applejack veía con horror como su hija se lanzaba a lo que muy posiblemente seria una muerte segura.

Mientras seguía cayendo, el cuerpo de Candy volvió a iluminarse y esta vez acompañado de su Elemento, entonces fue cubierta por un resplandor aun mayor haciendo que Haze retrocediera y se cubriera con sus garras.

El cuerpo de Candy comenzó a crecer y a adoptar una apariencia más adulta, justo como le había sucedido Shiny en Edén. Una armadura entre dorada y negra apareció cubriendo sus cascos y gran parte de su cuerpo, solo había dejado descubierto la parte de su rostro. Tenía inscripciones rúnicas de color rojo en varias secciones y un cristal de color azul oscuro en cada casco y en su pecho. Por último, una larga capa de color verde apareció a sus espaldas. Con su propio poder ahora era capaz de quedar suspendida en el aire.

_Eres digna de usar mi poder_

A su lado se abrió un portal y de él emergió un enorme caballero humanoide montando un caballo blanco que curiosamente tenía ocho cascos. Aquel caballero usaba una armadura muy similar a la que ahora llevaba Candy.

—Tienes un valor admirable incluso para los dioses —habló aquel caballero con una voz gruesa.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Candy, la impresión era evidente en su rostro.

—Odín, el dios de la guerra —le respondió el caballero ahora apareciendo una larga lanza entre sus manos—. He venido en respuesta a tu llamado.

Inmediatamente, Odín se lanzó al ataque junto a su caballo contra Haze. El espectro ya se había recuperado se la cegadora luz y ahora veía como el caballero se dirigía hacia él. Enojado, movió sus garras hacia Odín con una enorme ira que pareció deformar el mismo espacio con ellas.

A Odín solo le basto agitar su lanza para quebrar por completo las garras de Haze y abriéndose camino hasta llegar a su rostro. Arrojo la lanza cargada con toda su energía llegando a impactar a un costado del espectro. A diferencia de todos los anteriores ataques que pasaron a través de él, aquella lanza fue capaz de rasgar una gran parte del manto de Haze al igual que una parte de su cráneo. Haze gritó en agonía.

—Ya no pareces ser tan rudo —Applejack se preparaba para galopar hacia él—. ¡Todo ese dolor que le hiciste revivir a mi madre te lo regresare cien veces peor!

Odín, quien había llegado junto a ella levantó uno de sus brazos, otro portal se abrió sobre Candy pero esta vez algo diferente salió de este: una espada. Candy la sujetó la enorme arma con su boca mostrando el reluciente filo del mismo.

_Zantetsuken_

Candy se impulsó en el aire directamente hacia Haze. El espectro ahora pareciendo aterrado convocó a un gran número de garras desde lo que quedaba de su manto. Todas ellas rodearon a la terrestre y parecía que la habían atrapado, pero Candy logró librarse de ellas después de haberlas cortado a todas en cientos de pedazos en solo unos instantes.

De nuevo se impulsó hacia Haze ahora cargando la espada para un último corte. Sin ninguna manera de evitar su ataque, solo pudo ver un largo corte pasando a través de él. Su vista comenzó a dividirse en dos y su manto se desvaneció por completo dejando solamente aquella calavera.

—_Maestro… perdóneme… _—alcanzó a decir Haze con sus últimos alientos mientras sus restos caían al suelo para luego desvanecerse sin dejar rastro alguno.

Las garras que todavía seguían sosteniendo a Silver y a Applejack también se desvanecieron. Aun con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, tuvieron la suficiente para caer de pie al suelo evitando lastimarse, pero segundos después sus cascos cedieron y terminaron cayendo al suelo y recostándose en el mientras recuperaban de nuevo el aliento. Ellos también habían presenciado todo toda la batalla y la evolución de Candy, nadie más que Applejack estaba tan impresionada.

—Supongo que… debería decir que crecen tan rápido —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras veía como Candy descendía al suelo.

—El poder de los Antiguos… es mucho más poderoso de lo que imagine… —dijo Silver, el observó cómo Odín se desvanecía en el aire regresando a su propio mundo—. Pensar que fue capaz de invocar a Odín…

Candy regresó al suelo al tiempo que la armadura desaparecía y poco después recobraba su tamaño normal. Aquella sensación de poder había sido increíble, fue capaz de ver un mundo que solo había podido imaginar gracias a las historias de su madre.

—¡Candy! —volteo la vista para ver como Speed y Dawn llegaban con ella—. ¡Eso fue asombroso! —grito el pegaso todavía impresionado por su demostración de poder hace solo unos momentos.

—Fue igual a lo que le ocurrió a Shiny en Edén —le comentó Dawn recordando también en cambio que tuvo el cuerpo de Shiny debido al poder del anillo—. En verdad que son asombrosos estos Elementos —miró su propio anillo maravillada con el gran poder que escondían, su curiosidad en ellos solo crecía a cada segundo.

—Mamá —fue todo lo que dijo Candy casi ignorándolos por completo, con la vista la buscó hasta encontrarla a los lejos, Applejack logro levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado, en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa que no solo reflejaba su felicidad, también su gran orgullo por su hija —¡Mamá! —Candy corrió hacia ella con la sola intensión de abrazarla, estaba feliz de haber podido terminar todo ese conflicto con Haze, haber conocido y comprendido el todo el dolor de su madre y por sobre todo, haberla salvado.

Continuará.

* * *

Tuve que revisar este cap varias veces para corregir muchos errores que había pasado por alto, si vieron alguno me disculpo, fueron muchas palabras. Solo espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me costo bastante unir muchas piezas, pero pude agregar todo lo que tenia planeado para el pasado de Applejack, fue una de las razones por las cuales me tarde en terminar el cap. Hasta la próxima.


	18. Capítulo 17

Bien nuevo cap. Me disculpo primero por el atraso, tenia pensado publicarlo ayer pero tuve que salir y no se pudo. Pensaba hacerlo hoy mas temprano pero al revisarlo de nuevo me fije en varios detalles que tuve que arreglar. Bueno sin mas que decir espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Nuestro enemigo

Desconociendo completamente las duras batallas de sus amigos, Fluttershy junto a Shiny y Discord ahora se encontraban saliendo de aquella oscura caverna. Había sido una larga caminata sin ningún problema en el camino, eso era lo que más les preocupaba considerando el lugar donde se encontraban. Ahora pasaron de un ambiente húmedo y frio a uno más caluroso solamente al salir de la caverna. El cielo sobre ellos era de un color rojo con negro que lo hacía ver como si fuera magma. El espacio frente a ellos era inmenso y sin rastro alguno de vida, solo rocas ennegrecidas como si hubiesen sido cubiertas de hollín. Era prácticamente como entrar al interior de un volcán.

—¿Alguien a favor para volver al interior de esa caverna? —preguntó Discord mientras se refrescaba con una abanico, el calor que había en ese lugar llegaba a ser sofocante.

—Todavía tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. No podemos detenernos —le dijo Fluttershy para luego seguir caminando.

—A veces me gustaría que volvieras a ser la pegaso miedosa que conocí hace tantos años —se quejó Discord flotando.

—¿Acaso eres tú el que tiene miedo? —se burló Shiny a su lado.

—No seas ridícula —le dijo Discord cruzándose de brazos—. Solo no me gustan los lugares calurosos —sin decir nada más, floto siguiendo a Fluttershy.

—Si tú lo dices —Shiny divertida por su actitud también siguió a su madre.

Fluttershy podía sentir casi perfectamente las energías de todos sus amigos. Dependiendo de qué tan lejos se encontrasen, ella podía ser capaz de diferenciar cada una de sus energías, fue todo gracias a los entrenamientos que recibió de Silver que pudo llegar hasta ese nivel.

—Se supone que ya deberíamos ser capaces de ver el Núcleo —comentó Discord moviendo la vista en todas direcciones—. Recuerdo muy bien que estaba justo después de salir de aquella caverna.

—¿Es posible que la hayan movido? —preguntó Shiny.

—Eso es imposible. El Núcleo es el que mantiene unido a toda esta dimensión —le explicaba Discord—. Y justo en este punto, están conectadas todas las demás áreas del Tártaro. Si el Núcleo llegase a dejar su lugar, esta dimensión tanto como la de Equestria podrían llegar a desaparecer en solo un instante —los rostros de Fluttershy y de Shiny se volvieron pálidos ante esa noticia.

—Un momento, entonces Armagedón busca… —Fluttershy dejo de hablar al ver la expresión sombría de Discord.

—Si él logra poseer el poder del Núcleo, podemos dar por seguro que habremos fallado —Discord siguió buscando el tan peligroso Núcleo, una densa niebla roja también les impedía poder observar bien el lugar.

—¿Y por qué no lo ha tomado todavía? —volvió a preguntar Shiny.

—Incluso Armagedón debe tener cuidado al tratar con el Núcleo. Un solo error y podría terminar causando su propia destrucción. Tomar el control total de su poder le llevara tiempo.

—¡Es por eso que debemos detenerlo cuanto antes! —gritó Shiny para luego extender sus alas y salir volando por encima de ellos.

—¡Detente ahí! —le gritó Discord con un tono aterrador haciendo que la pegaso se detuviera enseguida y volteare a verlo—. No hace falta ser imprudente, pequeño pajarito —flotó hacia donde estaba ella—. También debemos tener cuidado al acercarnos al Núcleo. Desprende tanta energía que podría desintegrarte con tan solo estar a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Entonces dime como es y evitare acercarme demasiado —le habló ella con cierto tono de arrogancia.

—Ese es el punto —ahora Discord sonrió divertido—, ni siquiera yo sé cómo debería verse —a Shiny pareció molestarle eso último que dijo.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene entonces que nos estén guiando? —le preguntó cruzando los cascos.

—Les dije que los traería al lugar donde se encontraba el Núcleo —rio un poco—, jamás dije que habría un enorme cartel señalando exactamente donde estaba.

—Discord —el amo del caos volteo para ver ahora a Fluttershy quien se había acercado a ellos, ella lo veía con una expresión seria.

—Lo siento, es un hábito —se disculpó él aun conservando esa sonrisa—. Solo es algo que he escuchado, al parecer el mismo Núcleo cambia constantemente de forma para protegerse a sí mismo. Es difícil saber que apariencia tendrá en estos momentos.

—Pero Armagedón seguramente ya lo habrá encontrado —dijo Fluttershy pensando en lo que él había dicho—, es por eso que hemos estado sintiendo todos esos incrementos de energía tan seguido.

—Como ya le dicho antes, no es buena idea subestimarlo —dijo Discord mirando en dirección hacia Shiny—. La energía del Núcleo es cada vez más inestable, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

—Si nos unimos todos contra él, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad —dijo Shiny con esa sonrisa confiada.

—Ni siquiera los Antiguos fueron capaces de destruirlo, su poder solo alcanza para sellarlo e igualmente terminó regresando —Discord se adelantó un poco de Shiny.

—No tuviste ningún problema en trabajar junto a nosotros aun sabiendo eso —Fluttershy llego de nuevo con él, ahora con su habitual sonrisa llena de bondad.

—Ye te lo he dicho, querida. El mundo igualmente esta por ser destruido —Discord la miro fijamente—, no perdía nada con apostar mi propia libertad en este trato.

—Y como yo también te lo he dicho antes, quizás haya otra razón a parte de esa—le dijo Fluttershy aun con su sonrisa.

—¿No te detendrás con eso, verdad? —le preguntó Discord cruzándose de brazos a lo que Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora que propones que hagamos? —le preguntó Shiny.

—Como ya bien saben —comenzó a explicar Discord colocándose frente a ella y apareciendo un pizarrón con el cual hacia algunos dibujos con tiza—, el Núcleo desprende una gran cantidad de energía que puede detectarse incluso a una enorme distancia —dibujo un círculo de color rojo el cual desprendía algunas ondas—. Pero como les dije antes, este suele cambiar de forma, lo hace para adaptarse a los mismos cambios que también sufre el Tártaro si no mal recuerdo —dibujo un signo de interrogación dentro del círculo.

—Entonces —siguió Fluttershy—, ahora que estamos muy cerca de él y con toda la energía que desprender, además del hecho de que puede cambiar de forma, nos resultara más difícil encontrar su ubicación exacta.

—¡Precisamente!, ¡Punto para Fluttershy! —Discord hizo aparecer muchas garras de él mismo quienes aplaudían alrededor de Fluttershy mientras una le colocaba una medalla en el cuello con el rostro de Discord.

—Podría estar en cualquier parte —dijo Shiny mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, aquella espesa niebla seguía cortándoles su campo de visión.

—Bajo tierra o en el aire, podría tener cualquier tamaño e incluso solo ser invisible y simplemente estar frente a nosotros —Discord apareció a su lado, ahora con expresión seria—. Podríamos solo esperar a que cambie a alguna otra forma que podamos ver más fácilmente, pero seguramente ya sería muy tarde.

—Entonces, solo nos queda buscarlo —dijo Fluttershy acercándose a ellos—. Y sé muy bien, que si trabajamos juntos, lo encontraremos más rápido —les sonrió, eso hizo que ambos se sintieran un poco incómodos, su amabilidad no tenía límites.

—Supongo que no es un mal plan —Discord se cruzó de brazos volteando hacia otro lado.

—Opino lo mismo —Shiny hizo lo mismo.

Ellos solo vieron como Fluttershy paso entre ellos para comenzar a buscar en medio de esa espesa niebla y enseguida la siguieron.

Cualquier cosa podría llegar a ser el Núcleo, incluyendo desde una simple roca hasta el más minúsculo de los insectos. Debían tener mucho cuidado, fácilmente podrían perderse en medio de ese lugar. Aquella inmensa energía que tanto seguían solo los confundía cada vez más, podían sentirla en todas direcciones.

Un leve ruido repentino interrumpió todo el silencio del lugar por unos segundos, aunque fue muy bajo, los tres fueron capaces de escucharlo. Había sido como una especie de grito o rugido, pero lo cierto fue que no lograron encontrar de donde pudo provenir. Decidieron seguir pero esta vez mas alertas.

No paso mucho tiempo después cuando escucharon de nuevo aquel sonido y ahora parecía estar más cerca, fue un eco más agudo que duro más tiempo que el anterior. Con la vista comenzaron a buscar por partes por si se trataba de algún enemigo, pero no veían nada.

—Esta niebla ya comienza a ser una gran molestia —comentó Shiny tratando de encontrar el origen de aquellos extraños sonidos.

—Podrían ser monstruos —dijo Discord—. Es probable que aquel sujeto dejase algunos protegiendo al Núcleo.

—Espero que te equivoques —dijo Fluttershy temiendo a lo que sea que pudiese estar acechándolos.

Los sonidos solo se escuchaban más cerca de ellos y seguían sin poder ver nada. La tensión crecía entre ellos y no sabían si solo esperar o huir de ese lugar. Fue entonces que sintieron algo sobre ellos y levantaron la vista, ahí lo vieron. Se encontraba a una gran altura pero igualmente pudieron ver que era de gran tamaño, se trataba de una enorme serpiente que parecía arrastrarse a través del aire. Era de un color verde oscuro y su piel parecía estar hecha de un material metálico. Su cabeza poseía varios cuernos dándole una apariencia muy similar a un dragón. Todo su cuerpo emanaba una extraña luz de color roja.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —se preguntó Fluttershy sintiéndose un poco asustada.

—Parece que fue el mismo Núcleo quien llego hasta nosotros —dijo Discord con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Eso solo puede significar una cosa —volteó la mirada mientras comenzaba a sudar al percibir una nueva energía a sus espaldas.

_Eres capaz de sentir mi presencia. Estoy impresionado_

Detrás de ellos, un denso humo negro apareció de repente el cual parecía tener vida propia. Poco después, el humo parecía comenzar a tomar cierta forma, ahora como una especie de espectro el cual todo su cuerpo era un manto negro y unos ojos blancos. Ante ellos había aparecido aquel ser siniestro responsable de atacar a Canterlot y haber traído a los jóvenes Portadores al interior del Tártaro: Armagedón.

El mismo manto que daba forma a Armagedón se desvaneció en cenizas dándole una nueva forma. Ahora se trataba de una alta figura humanoide quien llevaba puesta una armadura negra con detalles grises que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Tenía varias púas que desprendían electricidad en las secciones de los brazos y las piernas. El manto negro que se había desvanecido volvió a tomar forma pero ahora en su espalda como una especie de capa. Se mantenía suspendido en el aire como si caminara sobre el mismo.

—Sus presencias en verdad que son difíciles de erradicar—habló aquel ser, su voz tenía un extraño tono formal y siniestro a la vez.

—Tu… tu… eres… —Fluttershy temblaba un poco ante su presencia, su cuerpo desprendía un poder abrumador.

—Soy a quien ustedes llaman Armagedón —dijo finalmente—. Un nombre que se me fue dado hace milenios por sus antepasados. Mi verdadero nombre es Scelus —Shiny enseguida se colocó frente a su madre buscando protegerla.

—Yo no te tengo miedo —le dijo la joven pegaso.

—Puedo creer en tus palabras, jovencita —la miró fijamente—.Ya he notado el poder de aquellos Eidolones en ti y en tus amigos, supongo que a eso se debe toda esa confianza —le dijo Scelus ahora sin mostrar interés alguno en ella, levantó la vista en dirección a aquella enorme serpiente que aún flotaba sobre ellos— ¿No les parece hermoso? Ha estado manteniendo esa forma para evitar que siga tomando su poder.

—Parece que no hemos llegado tarde después de todo —le dijo Discord manteniéndose alerta.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que haya recuperado todo mi poder y pueda tomar su energía sin problemas —Scelus levantó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza—. Me ha tomado siglos y al fin pude ser capaz de romper ese sello. Este mundo debió conocer su final hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué… haces esto? —le preguntó Fluttershy aun detrás de Shiny.

—Este ha sido siempre mi deber desde que puedo recordar. La aniquilación de toda la vida en el universo —una parte de su capa se desprendió llegando hasta una de sus manos formando una larga espada con una empuñadura que parecía hecha de huesos con la que los apuntó—. Y no pienso permitir que ustedes continúen interfiriendo.

—Manténganse apartadas de esto —Discord pareció sucumbir de pronto ante la ira y colocándose entre ambas pegasos y Clades—. Aun no olvido lo que me hiciste en aquel entonces.

—El Amo del Caos —dijo Scelus apuntándolo con su espada—. Es curioso que te hayas unido a estas criaturas tan inferiores.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, solo estoy saldando una deuda —Discord comenzó a concentrar toda su magia en sus garras.

Un nuevo rugido de la enorme serpiente sobre ellos sacudió todo el lugar llamando la atención de los presentes. El Núcleo brillo con intensidad mientras irradiaba más energía que antes y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar ahora tomando la forma de un enorme cristal de un color rojo brillante.

—Ha llegado la hora —Scelus hizo desaparecer su espada para luego comenzar a elevarse en dirección al Núcleo.

—No te lo permitiré —Discord extendió sus garras creando una gran cantidad de nueves de tormenta las cuales rodearon a Scelus en un instante.

Una fuerte ventisca se forme sobre el cubriendo todo su cuerpo con nievo y congelando en pocos segundos. Scelus sacudió su cuerpo rompiendo todo el hielo e invoco de nuevo su espada con la cual corto a todas las nubes. Con la misma espada apuntó hacia donde estaba Discord y liberó un poderoso relámpago que se dirigió directamente hacia él.

A Discord no le daría el tiempo suficiente para evitar ese ataque, cerró los ojos por reflejo esperando el incesante dolor de aquel relámpago, pero este nunca llego. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver un gran escudo de color verde cubriéndolo el cual había absorbido todo el ataque.

—¿Pero qué…? —Discord volteó la vista para ver como el Elemento de Fluttershy brillaba y al lado de la pegaso había aparecido una pequeña criatura de color verde claro con lo que parecía ser un rubí en su frente, se trataba de su Eidolon Carbuncle.

—Puede que tenga miedo y seas alguien cruel y despiadado —decía Fluttershy—, pero no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos.

—Amigo… —dijo Discord en voz baja de manera que nadie pudo escucharlo.

—Yo me encargare de este sujeto —dijo Shiny pasando a través del escudo de Carbuncle.

—¡Shiny! —le gritó su madre.

—¡Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho! —le gritó la joven pegaso a Scelus mientras el anillo en su oreja brillaba.

—Tanto poder a tu disposición y lo desperdicias de esta manera —Scelus la sorprendió desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a ella en un instante para tomarla del cuello, el Elemento de Shiny dejo de brillar mientras forcejeaba para liberarse—. Sin él, no eres nada —a través de su mano liberó una pequeña descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Shiny dejándola inconsciente.

Luego de eso, le dejo caer dejándola a su propia suerte cayendo desde esa altura. Su madre deshizo el escudo y rápidamente fue hacia ella logrando atraparla. Se alivió un poco al ver que todavía respiraba, pero aún seguía inconsciente.

—Deberían estar agradecidos que haya decidido dejarlos con vida —Fluttershy y Discord centraron la vista en Scelus quien volvía elevarse en dirección al enorme cristal—. El fin de su mundo se acerca. Aprovechen sus últimos momentos.

Su cuerpo entonces desapareció en una nube de humo negra. El cristal sobre ellos pareció reaccionar al poder de Scelus y comenzó a elevarse perdiéndose de nuevo en la espesa niebla.

Fluttershy descendió hasta el suelo donde deposito a Shiny con cuidado. Ella no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, el poder de Scelus llegaba hasta un punto de ser demasiado aterrador. Junto a ella también descendió Discord, él no se atrevía a decir nada al no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Cómo puede existir alguien así de despiadado? —preguntó Fluttershy secándose las lágrimas y observando a su hija aun inconsciente.

—Nadie sabe exactamente de donde viene. Simplemente apareció un día llevando la destrucción a su paso —le decía Discord—. Un ser de otro mundo sin la menor pizca de misericordia.

—Tenemos que detenerlo. No podemos permitir que gane —ahora lo miró fijamente, sus ojos se encontraban rojos por las lágrimas, pero se podía ver una gran determinación en ellos.

—Solo nosotros no seremos capaces de detenerlo —Discord miró hacia arriba donde hace unos momentos se encontraba el Núcleo.

—Nuestros amigos están en camino. Si estamos todos juntos, seremos capaces de hacerlo —movió uno de sus cascos a través del cabello de su hija.

—Hace unos momentos, dijiste que no permitirás que lastimaran a tus amigos cuando me protegiste del ataque de Scelus, ¿Acaso tu…?

—Yo te considero como uno de mis amigos, Discord —le dijo ella sin dudar—. Desde el momento en que dijiste que nos ayudarías, pude sentir bondad en ti —Discord se quedó sin habla ante lo que dijo.

—Yo… no sé qué decir… —le dio la espalda—. Todos estos siglos sembrando el caos a donde quiera que fuera y jamás necesite de amigos, ¿Por qué de pronto me siento de esta manera?

—Todos necesitamos amigos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. De poder contar con alguien siempre que lo necesites —bajó de nuevo la vista hacia su hija, notó como ella comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Qué… me paso…? —se preguntó Shiny colocándose un casco en la frente, sobre ella vio a su madre como la observaba fijamente, su rostro parecía triste.

—¿Qué intentabas probas haciendo eso? —le preguntó a su hija, Shiny al principio pensó que debía estar molesta, pero vio sus ojos enrojecidos como si hubiese estado llorando y la tristeza en su rostro.

—Mama… yo… —no sabía que decir ante la expresión de su madre, ella entendía muy lo imprudente que había sido al haber atacado de esa manera a Scelus—… lo siento…

Su madre no dijo nada, en vez de eso la abrazó con fuerza. Shiny solo correspondió el gesto, se sentía culpable de haber hecho sentir a su madre de esa manera.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, prométemelo —le pidió su madre.

—Lo prometo —Fluttershy sonrió, Shiny se levantó enseguida al sentirse mejor, aunque se encontraba un poco mareada.

—¡Fluttershy! —los tres escucharon una voz en la distancia que reconocieron de inmediato, al voltear vieron que hacia ellos se acercaba volando Rainbow Dash llevando sobre ella a Dizzy.

—Rainbow —dijo Fluttershy feliz de ver a su amiga.

—Estoy feliz de ver que todo se encuentran bien —dijo Rainbow aterrizando cerca de ellos, Dizzy bajo enseguida y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shiny.

—¡Shiny! —gritó el pequeño terrestre frente a ella— Me alegra mucho ver que te encuentras bien —le dijo para luego voltear hacia Fluttershy—. Usted también, señorita Fluttershy.

—Oh, gracias Dizzy. Me alegra también ver que te encuentras bien —le dijo Fluttershy colocando un casco sobre la cabeza de Dizzy.

—Y usted también…. Eh… ¿Quién es usted? —se dirigió ahora hacia Discord al no saber de quien se trataba.

—El Amo del Caos, Discord —le respondió apareciendo un sombrero formal y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Estupendo! —fue todo lo que dijo Dizzy sin tomar en cuenta muchas cosas.

—Llegamos hasta aquí siguiendo la energía de ese Núcleo —decía Rainbow—. Dizzy también fue capaz de sentir la energía de Pinkie Pie, por eso apresuramos el paso. Por un momento creo que eras ella.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó Fluttershy confundida.

—Digamos que no conozca a muchos ponys con la melena rosada —sacudió un poco la melena de Fluttershy haciendo que ella se apenara un poco,

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Fluttershy arreglándose la melena.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí de todas formas? —preguntó Rainbow moviendo la vista por los alrededores— ¿Han logrado encontrar el Núcleo?

—No fue lo único que encontramos —le dijo Shiny mientras se tocaba el cuello, aun sentía un poco de dolor debido a esa descarga eléctrica que recibió de Scelus.

A través de la espesa neblina sobre ellos comenzaron a aparecer un gran número de rayos. Iban de un lado a otro con gran fuerza como si de una batalla se tratase. El enorme cuerpo de la serpiente que habían visto antes volvió a aparecer, parecía estar huyendo de algo. Todo su cuerpo desprendía humo, parte de la coraza que lo cubría fue arrancada y en otras secciones se estaban incendiando. Persiguiendo a gran velocidad se encontraba Scelus. Podían ver como seguía invocando más rayos, los cuales impactaban todos sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente. También utilizaba su espada con la cual destrozaba su coraza sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora gritos de agonía inundaron toda la zona.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí arriba? —se preguntó Rainbow Dash observando aquella batalla.

—Te lo explicaremos luego —le dijo Fluttershy mirando ahora con cierta determinación hacia donde estaba Scelus atacando al Núcleo—. Por ahora, debemos detenerlo.

Scelus se acerco hasta el rostro de la serpiente con intensión de clavar su espada en su frente, pero en ese momento una enorme bola de fuego impactó en su espalda evitando que realizara su ataque. La serpiente aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de Scelus y comenzó a ascender rápidamente perdiéndose de nuevo entre la niebla. Scelus volteó la mirada para ver a un enorme dragón purpura con escamas verde. También vio a una unicornio morada sobre su espalda. Ellos se acercaban rápidamente hacia él mientras el dragón exhalaba fuego de su boca preparando otro ataque.

—Portadores —dijo Scelus mientras cubría su armadura y su espada con electricidad—, no interfieran.

—¡Miserable! —rugió Spike haciendo brillar su Elemento tomando toda la energía de Bahamut.

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste! —gritó Twilight cubriéndose con aquella túnica hecha de electricidad proveniente de la energía de Ramuh.

—¡Son Twilight y Spike! —dijo Rainbow contente de ver a sus amigos.

—Así que ustedes ya se encontraban aquí —Rainbow volteó para ver a Rarity quien también había aparecido junto a su hijo Quartz—. Es un gran alivio ver que todos se encuentran bien.

—¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo? —le preguntó Rainbow en broma mientras seguía sonriendo.

—Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en el camino, pero no fue nada que no pudiéramos manejar —le respondió Rarity dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hijo, el pequeño híbrido se vio apenado ante eso.

—¡DIZZY! —escucharon un enorme gritó en la distancia el cual pertenecía a Pinkie Pie quien corría hacia ellos.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó también el pequeño terrestre al ver a su madre, solo unos instantes después fue prácticamente tecleado por su madre quien luego lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! —decía Pinkie agitándolo.

—¡Yo también lo estaba! —increíblemente no pareció verse afectado por el enorme afecto de su madre y devolvía el abrazo.

—Veo que no nos equivocamos al sentir la energía de los Elementos cerca del Núcleo —al lugar llegaron también caminando Celestia junto a su hermana Luna.

—También pudimos sentir por unos instantes la presencia de Armagedón en esta dirección—les dijo Luna para después levantar la vista y ver a Spike luchando contra esa armadura negra, su mirada se lleno de ira— Parece que tampoco nos equivocamos en eso. Puedo ver que ya ha podido recuperar casi todo su poder.

—¿Esa cosa es Armagedón? —preguntó Rainbow impresionada, levantó la vista para ver de nuevo la batalla en el cielo.

—Ahora se hace llamar a si mismo Scelus —les dijo Fluttershy también observando la batalla, Spike apenas podía contener a Scelus.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —dijo Rainbow—. Tenemos que ayudar a Twilight y a Spike —Dash extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo en un instante.

Mientras Rainbow volaba hacia la batalla, su Elemento comenzó a brillar. A su lado se abrió un portal del cual emergió su Eidolon: Shiva, el hada de la nieve. Su cuerpo se convirtió en energía la cual se transfirió toda a Rainbow. A ambos lados de de la pegaso aparecieron otro par de alas de mayor tamaño hechas completamente de hielo las cuales se agitaban al mismo tiempo que las ellas. Su cuerpo ahora se veía más cristalino y ahora desprendía un aire gélido.

—¡Dashie! ¡Espérame! —le gritó Pinkie soltando a Dizzy.

El Elemento de Pinkie también se ilumino. Sobre ella apareció un enorme portal cubierto de llamas por el cual emergió su Eidolon: Phoenix, el ave de la reencarnación. Enseguida, su cuerpo entero se convirtió en llamas las cuales rodearon a Pinkie. Su melena y su cola se tornaron de un color rojizo al mismo tiempo que parecían ahora hechos de fuego. Dos enorme alas de fuego también se formaron en su espalda con las cuales se elevó algunos metros sobre el suelo. Agitó sus nuevas alas para salir volando detrás de Rainbow.

—No sabría decir que tan peligrosa es ahora Pinkie con alas —dijo Rarity en broma llegando al lado de Fluttershy—. Nosotras no deberíamos quedarnos atrás —le dijo a la pegaso.

—Yo también voy —dijo Quartz corriendo hacia su madre.

—No, es mejor que te quedes aquí con las Princesas —le dijo a su hijo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó un poco enojado— Soy capaz de pelar, ya me has visto hacerlo.

—Habría preferido que no terminaras involucrado en esta lucha —Rarity tenía ahora una expresión triste—. Solo quédate aquí cuidando de tus amigos, por favor —Quartz no sabía que decir ante esa petición—. Este es un enemigo mucho más peligroso de lo que fue Tirek, nunca me perdonaría si permitiera que te lastimasen.

Quartz bajó la cabeza sin poder creer lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo, si no fuera por él, todos ellos seguramente habrían muerto en manos de Tirek. Se alejo un poco de su madre dándole la espalda.

—Lo siento… —le dijo Rarity, ella sabía que él también se preocupaba mucho por ella y por su padre, esa era la razón de querer luchar junto a ellos—… es mejor así —fue lo último que le dijo.

Rarity hizo brillar su Elemento para luego invocar a Fenrir y cubrirse con su energía adquiriendo la forma del enorme lobo. Dio un largo salto hacia arriba y se dirigió también hacia la batalla corriendo sobre el aire.

—Tu madre solo quiere mantenerte a salvo —le dijo Celestia al pequeño Quartz acercándose a él—, no puedes culparla por estar preocupada por ti.

—Yo también puedo pelear… —dijo Quartz aun con la cabeza agachada.

—Ella lo sabe muy bien, pero sigues siendo su hijo —Celestia miró hacia arriba donde Portadores se habían reunido para pelear contra Scelus— y ella hará lo que sea para protegerte —Quartz también miro hacia arriba.

—Debo ir también —dijo Fluttershy, Shiny la vio con cierta tristeza.

—Supongo que tampoco dejaras que me una, ¿cierto? —le preguntó su hija bajando un poco la mirada.

—Es como dijo Rarity —Fluttershy también tenía esa misma expresión de tristeza que Rarity—, hubiese sido mejor que no terminaran involucrados en esto.

—Yo… lo entiendo… —dijo Shiny forzando una sonrisa—… creo que papá también habría dicho lo mismo…

Fluttershy le dio un corto abrazo y luego se separo de ella. Ella extendió sus alas y voló para reunirse con sus amigos. En el aire, los cuatro Portadores sostenían una intensa batalla contra Scelus, aun teniendo la ventaja numérica, eran completamente superados en poder.

—¿Este es todo el poder de los Portadores? —se preguntó Scelus sin mostrar interés en la batalla—. Esperaba más de ustedes.

Scelus comenzó ahora a reunir una gran cantidad de energía la cual se dirigía toda hacia su espada. La levantó y enseguida creó un gran número de replicas de la misma a su alrededor, todas apuntando hacia los Portadores.

—Desaparezcan de mi vista —dijo Scelus bajando su espada haciendo que todas las demás avanzaran rápidamente hacia los Portadores.

Con todos esos ataques desde distintas direcciones, los Portadores no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para evitar todas esas espadas, solo se prepararon para recibirlas. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo alcanzase, un enorme escudo de color verde apareció sobre cada uno de ellos protegiéndolos de ella lluvia de espadas.

Bajaron la vista al ver que uno más de sus compañeros se había unido a la batalla. Fluttershy ahora está cubierta de una enorme energía verde dándole la apariencia de su Eidolon Carbuncle. Una parte en la sección de su frente brillaba en un tono rojo igual que el rubí en la frente de Carbuncle.

—De nuevo te debemos una —le dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

—Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que no has salvado, es algo vergonzoso —dijo Spike e broma.

—Concéntrense en la batalla, chicos —les dijo Twilight apuntando a Scelus con su bastón— No es un oponente ordinario el que tenemos enfrente.

—Aunque estén todos los Portadores reunidos, jamás podrán derrotarme —les decía Scelus—. Su destino es perecer junto a este mundo, no podrán detener lo inevitable.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —le gritó Rainbow.

La pegaso se elevo un poco a la vez que agitaba sus enormes alas de hielo. Cientos de fragmentos de hielo con forma de plumas fueron disparados hacia Scelus. Este comenzó a desprender electricidad de su cuerpo generando fuertes descargas a su alrededor, todas las plumas fueron reducidas solo fragmentos en cuanto entraron en contacto con ellas.

Pinkie fue la siguiente en atacar. Ella también agito sus nuevas alas creando un tornado de llamas a su alrededor. Lo mantuvo por un tiempo más hasta que lo dirigió sobre Scelus. Las llamas eran difíciles de detener, si siquiera con esa barrara de electricidad que había creado Scelus. Su cuerpo entero se comenzó a enrojecerse debido a las llamas.

—¡Toma eso! —gritó Pinkie contenta de que su ataque lo haya alcanzado.

Sin que ningún lo notase, dentro del tornado de llamas Scelus levantó su espada. Su cuerpo pareció brillar por unos instantes y algunas marcas aparecieron por toda su armadura, todas ellas de un color rojo. Su espada pareció reaccionar al nuevo cambio de su portador y de repente comenzó a absorber el fuego que los cubrió. En solo unos pocos segundos, todos el tornado de llamas creado por Pinkie termino siendo absorbido por la espada de Scelus.

—¡Ninguno de sus ataques puede dañarme! —gritó Scelus haciendo un corte en el aire con su espada aun cargada por las llamas que absorbió.

Un enorme corte en el aire cubierto de llamas fue lanzado hacia los Portadores alcanzándolos en unos pocos instantes. Fue tanto el poder de ese ataque que termino rompiendo los escudos creados que por Fluttershy. Ahora la mirada de terror en los Portadores era evidente.

—¡Acepten su destino e inclínense ante la desesperación! —Scelus gritó creando un enorme eco en toda la zona, como un grito de guerra capaz de sembrar el miedo puro de todo aquel que lo escuchase.

Un nuevo sonido sacudió la niebla que los rodeaba, esta vez lograron escuchar claramente unos rugidos. Se escuchaban por todas partes como si se tratasen de varias criaturas que ahora los asechaban. Apareciendo detrás de Scelus con un poder casi tan grande como el de él, llegó Cerbero.

El Guardián el Tártaro ahora tenía una apariencia mucho más grande que la que habían visto cuando llegaron a ese lugar. Cientos de colmillos se asomaban de cada una de sus bocas y cuerpo desprendía una furia incomparable. Había sido consumido y moldeado completamente por el poder de Scelus.

—Asegúrate de que no quede nada de ellos —le dijo Scelus a la enorme bestia mientras comenzaba a ascender perdiéndose una vez más entre la niebla. Las tres cabezas del enorme perro rugieron una vez más preparándose para atacar a los Portadores.

Continuará.

* * *

Si les soy sincero, no me siento muy conforme por como quedo el cap. Lo fui creando todo a la marcha ya que no tenia nada especifico planeado para este cap, creo que colocar a Scelus fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Haré un mejor esfuerzo para el siguiente. Hasta la próxima.


	19. Capítulo 18

Aquí estoy de nuevo luego de un tiempo sin actualizar. La verdad no había avanzado casi nada este cap, no he estado mucho de humo para escribir desde hace mas de una semana, mi perro murió después de 13 años conmigo y de verdad escribir era de las ultimas cosas que quería hacer. Supongo que son cosas de la vida que llegan tan inesperadamente. Pero al final no pude despegarme de mi hobbie favorito, supongo que al final me sentó bien para ayudarme a pasar un poco la tristeza. Como sea, espero les guste este cap.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Reunidos

Cerbero avanzaba lentamente hacia los Portadores, ellos apenas se habían recuperado del último ataque de Scelus el cual había destruido los escudos creados por Carbuncle. El cuerpo del enorme perro de tres cabezas desprendía humo negro similar al de Scelus y desde su boca caía baba que parecía magma.

—No podemos dejar que llegue al Núcleo —dijo Twilight tratando de pensar como pasar a través de ese monstruo.

—¿Puedes intentar calmarlo? —le preguntó Rainbow a Fluttershy.

—En el estado en que esta no creo que sea posible hacerlo —le respondió la pegaso con cierto temer hacia le bestia frente a ellos.

—No parece que tengamos muchas opciones —dijo Spike cargando fuego en su boca.

El perro de tres cabezas enseguida cargo contra todos ellos. Para el tamaño que tenía resultó ser muy rápido, estuvo a solo unos centímetros de atrapas a varios de ellos entre sus colmillos. Abrió cada una de sus bocas y comenzó a lanzar fuego en todas direcciones. Al ser capaces de manipular el fuego, Spike y Pinkie se encargaron de controlarlo para que este no alcanzara a sus amigos. Pero igualmente les tomo trabajo hacerlo, no se trataba de una fuego ordinario, apenas y lograron controlarlo.

—Eso fue difícil —dijo Pinkie limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado con sus ataques —decía Spike—, mantengamos la distancia y ataquemos.

—Ya escucharon al dragón —dijo Rainbow elevándose y haciendo crecer más sus alas de hielo, desde ellas caían pequeños fragmentos de hielo dándole una apariencia más imponente.

La pegaso dejo caer sus alas liberando una lluvia de plumas de hielo, mucho más grandes que las anteriores. Todas ellas con cada una de sus puntas filosas como navajas y una increíble resistencia.

Las plumas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Cerbero mostrando inmediatamente que le hacían un gran daño, el perro de tres cabezas retrocedió un poco intentando alejarse de su ataque. Comenzó a reunir energía en sus tres bocas mostrando un ligero resplandor purpura el cual se hacía más intenso. Entonces lo liberó.

—¡Apártense! —les gritó Twilight al sentir un gran poder en aquel ataque.

Poderosas ondas de energía salieron de sus bocas. Las plumas de Rainbow que aun seguían cayendo fueron destruidas en solo unos instantes. Un rugido tan fuerte y poderoso capaz de reducir una fortaleza a escombros.

Los Portadores se vieron afectados y algunos casi cayeron ante el ensordecedor ataque de Cerbero, la más afectada pareció ser Fluttershy. Ella estuvo por desmallarse, pero alguien la sujeto por su espalda, fue su amiga Rarity. Fluttershy podía sentir como una agradable brisa alrededor de ambas haciendo que los efectos de aquellos rugidos desaparecieran.

—Gracias, Rarity —le dijo la pegaso sujetándose la cabeza con un casco.

—Ten más cuidado, querida —le dijo Rarity para luego fijar la vista en Cerbero—. No podemos descuidarnos a estas alturas.

—Lo sé, lo siento —Fluttershy se soltó de ella recuperando la compostura.

Todos se mantenían ahora alertas ante su temible oponente, desconocían hasta donde podía llegar su poder. El enorme perro de tres de cabeza se había quedado quieto mientras los observaba a todos. Cada segundo que pasaba, aquel humo negro que cubría su cuerpo se hacía más grande y más denso, entonces avanzó un par de pasos.

—Aquí viene —dijo Spike preparándose para el siguiente ataque del Guardián del Tártaro.

Cerbero dio otro par de paso y ante la vista de todos desapareció por completo en medio de una nube negra, era igual al método que usaba Scelus para movilizarse. Lo buscaron con la vista en todas direcciones, el ahora esa capaz de aparecer en cualquier lugar. Lograron ver restos del humo negro por todas partes, Cerbero se movía a gran velocidad a través de todo el espacio que los rodeaba. En un momento, ya no eran capaces de ver el humo por ninguna parte.

—¿A dónde fue? —se preguntó Twilight apuntando su bastón en todas direcciones, el temor crecía en cada uno de ellos.

—¡Twilight, apártate de ahí! —gritó Spike volando lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la unicornio.

Aun desconociendo la repentina reacción de su hermano, ella fue capaz de sentir una aplastante energía que había aparecido de repente sobre ella. Levantó la vista la ver al enorme perro cayendo sobre ella con todas sus bocas abiertas, un terror profundo se dibujó en su rostro y ahora no era capaz de moverse.

Twilight solo se quedó ahí sin poder moverse viendo su muerte a solo unos metros sobre ella. Ella pudo sentir como alguien la apartaba de la trayectoria de caída de Cerbero. Spike había llegado hasta ella tomándola de uno de sus cascos y arrojándola lejos de ese lugar.

La unicornio solo vio como el enorme perro caía sobre su hermano y atrapándolo con una de sus bocas. La fuerza del ataque de Cerbero terminó arrastrando a Spike cayendo ambos a una gran velocidad. Fue gracias a las resistentes escamas de Spike que su cuerpo pudo protegerse de sus enormes colmillos, pero no duraría mucho tiempo. Sus escamas comenzaron a agrietarse y los colmillos ya estaban atravesando su piel.

—Eres… pesado… —se quejó Spike utilizando sus garras para evitar que Cerbero terminara de cerrar su boca, fue entonces que las otras dos bocas se acercaron también a él con la intensión de terminar con su vida.

Spike vio como ese mar de colmillos se acercaba cada vez más hacia él. Se concentró más en su Elemento y extendió más la energía de Bahamut alrededor de su cuerpo. Las bocas terminaron mordiendo la misma energía que el dragón había utilizado como escudo.

—¡No creas que solo voy a defenderme! —rugió Spike convirtiendo ahora la energía en llamas con tonos verdes y rojos llegando a cubrir cada una de las cabezas de Cerbero.

Con una fuerza que de pronto invadió su cuerpo, Spike estiró sus garras abriendo la boca que lo había retenido de primero. Ahora cargando una enorme bola de fuego la liberó dentro de la boca de Cerbero haciendo que este por fin lo soltado. Spike extendió sus alas y logró apartarse para después ver como Cerbero contornaba cayendo.

—¡Spike! —Twilight llegó a su lado, todavía se podía ver el miedo en su rostro, más que todo por casi haber perdido a su hermano, se sentía culpable por eso— Lo siento tanto, yo… me congele… yo…

—No importa… —le dijo Spike, su respiraron era agitada, a través de sus brazos caían pequeñas líneas de sangre causadas por los colmillos de Cerbero—… solo me alegra que estés bien… —podía notarse que aquellas heridas le habían causado gran daño, si no hubiese sido por sus escamas habría tenido un destino muy distinto. Esos colmillos parecían estar impregnados con algún tipo de ácido, aquellas heridas le ardían bastante.

—Spikey, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Rarity también llegó y se acercó rápidamente hasta él preocupada.

—No es nada grave… son heridas superficiales… —le dijo a su esposa para que no se preocupara demasiado.

—Déjame curarte —Fluttershy llegó con ellos y de inmediato creó una pequeña burbuja sobre cada uno de los brazos de Spike, inmediatamente comenzaron a sanar.

—Gracias… —le dijo Spike todavía quejándose por el dolor.

—¿Lo habrás derrotado con eso? —Rainbow Dash apareció también junto con Pinkie Pie para luego cubrirlos para darle tiempo a Fluttershy de curarlo.

—Lo dudo mucho —Spike comenzó a mirar en sus alrededores, de nuevo le habían perdido el rastro—, no parecía ser alguien que pudiese ser derrotado con ese ataque, estén alertas.

Una vez más, los rugidos de Cerbero inundaron todo el lugar, incluso donde estaban sus hijos eran capaces de escucharlos, ellos estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad de sus padres.

—¡Deberíamos estar ahí arriba luchando junto a ellos! —se quejaba Quartz mientras exhalaba fuego de su nariz y rasgaba el suelo con sus garras.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —le dijo Shiny quien se encontraba sentada—, pero solo seriamos una carga para ellos… —ella bajo el rostro.

—Puedo ver claramente que hay algo que te preocupa—Celestia se acercó a ella y llegó a su lado.

—No es nada importante —le dijo Shiny sin levantar la vista.

—¿Crees no tener el poder suficiente para poder luchar junto a tus padres? —le preguntó Celestia, Shiny enseguida levantó el rostro sorprendida por su pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Digamos que es un pequeño don —Celestia le dedico una sonrisa.

—Yo… hice que mi mama se sintiera triste —le decía Shiny moviendo la vista hacia otro lado—, fui muy arrogante e imprudente… casi hago que me maten…

—Ya veo —Celestia levantó la vista—. Sabes, llevo conociendo a tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí, siempre era muy imprudente —Shiny volteó la mirada un poco hacia ella.

—Mi mama siempre dice que me parezco mucho a él —una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la pegaso, pero se desvaneció luego de unos segundos.

—Puedo afirmar eso también —ahora Celestia se colocó frente a ella y bajo la cabeza hasta llegar a su altura—, también puedo decir que al igual que él, posees un gran sentido del liderazgo.

—Yo… no creo tener eso —Shiny volvió a apartar la vista de ella—, suelo ser impulsiva y confiada, no puedo guiar a nadie así.

—Yo no diría que no puedes, más bien, que aún no puedes —Celestia levantó la cabeza de Shiny desde el mentón con unos de sus cascos para que la viera fijamente—. Solo depende de ti cuando puedas hacerlo. Estoy segura de que tus padres y tus amigos estarán esperando ansioso a que llegue ese momento.

Celestia levantó la vista por sobre ella mirando hacia otra dirección, Shiny también miro en aquella dirección. Podía ver a Quartz quien seguía rasgando el suelo aun molesto, también a Dizzy quien parecía estar bombardeando a Luna con un montón de preguntas, ella parecía un poco incomoda, pero igualmente las respondía. Discord ya hacía un buen rato que se había marchado sin decirle nada a nadie, era muy probable que estuviese persiguiendo a Scelus.

—¿Por qué ustedes no luchan junto a nuestros padres? —le preguntó la pegaso curioso—. Ustedes poseen un gran poder.

—Eso es verdad, a nosotras se nos reconoce por tener un inmenso poder —le decía Celestia—. Pero, ni siquiera nosotras estamos a la altura de los Elementos. Ellos fueron creados para purificar el mal y restaurar el equilibrio en el mundo, mucho más de lo que nuestra magia puede llegar a lograr.

—Conozco muy bien la historia de nuestros padres —Shiny levantó la vista—. Como lograron salvar al mundo de ser consumido por la absoluta oscuridad. Realmente son asombrosos.

—También puedo sentir que posees un gran poder —siguió hablando Celestia a lo que Shiny volvió a voltear a verla—, incluso podría decir que superior al de tus padres. Debes aprender a usarlo apropiadamente y solo entonces, podrás ser capaz de guiar a los demás.

—¿Apropiadamente? —se preguntó Shiny.

—Aun no has despertado todo tu potencial —Celestia le sonrió, luego levantó una vez más la vista hacia arriba, en medio de la niebla sobre ellos se podían ver varios resplandores provenientes de la batalla que estaban librando sus padres.

—¿Cómo hago eso?

—Primero debes conocerte bien a ti misma —le respondió la alicornio—, cuando lo logres, el poder fluirá por su cuenta.

—Ya está listo —dijo Fluttershy deshaciendo las burbujas con las cuales estaba curando los brazos de Spike.

—Muchas gracias, Fluttershy —le dijo el dragón moviendo los brazos para recuperar la sensibilidad en ellos, la heridas pudieron haber cerrado, pero aun sentía que sus brazos le ardían debido al contacto con los colmillos de Cerbero—. Es realmente fuerte.

—Debemos atacarlo todos juntos, con todas nuestras fuerzas —propuso Rainbow.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow —dijo Rarity, ella se encontraba molesta por lo que le hizo a Spike.

—¿Por qué se esconderá tanto? —se preguntó Pinkie, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que los ataco, todavía podían escuchar sus rugidos.

—Está estudiándonos —dijo Twilight llamando la atención de sus amigos—. Cerbero es una criatura muy inteligente. Estudia a su enemigo para poder atacarlo en el momento justo. Aun estando poseído, eso no ha cambiado en él.

—Solo que ahora tiene una enorme sed de sangre —dijo Spike—. Cuando llegó a Ponyville hace tantos años no parecía ser tan agresivo.

—El solo suele ser realmente hostil contra aquellos que intentan escapar del Tártaro, jamás dañaría a un ser inocente —siguió explicando Twilight—. Si es posible, debemos salvarlo.

—Solo si no nos elimina en el procesa —comentó Rainbow.

—Debemos purificarlo con los Elementos, en la única salida que tenemos —les dijo Twilight a todos, fue entonces que vio dudas en sus rostros— ¿Qué sucede?

—No es que no apoye tu idea, cariño —le decía Rarity—. Pero si no estamos todos, no seremos capaces de usar los Elementos.

—Sin Applejack ni Silver, no podremos usar el máximo potencial de nuestros Elementos —dijo Spike, era verdad lo que decían ellos, Twilight había omitido ese gran detalle en sus planes.

Sin el Elemento de la Honestidad de Applejack, los demás Elementos no podrían usar su poder para purificar la maldad que había infectado a Cerbero. También, una habilidad que Silver había descubierto en su anillo, ahora era capaz de amplificar la magia de los demás Elementos sin la necesidad de acortar su vida. El efecto no era tan poderoso como las veces anteriores que daba parte de su vida como costo, pero el aumento seguía siendo considerable.

—Ellos vendrán, estoy segura de eso —habló Fluttershy llamando la atención de todos—. Confió en que ellos llegaran pronto. Después de todo, habíamos acordado reunirnos en este lugar —sonrió.

—¡Es verdad! —gritó Pinkie Pie—Tal vez no haya sido una Pinkie promesa, pero sé que nuestros amigos no nos fallaran.

—A Silver siempre le ha gustado hacer una gran entrada, supongo que debemos hacerles un poco más de tiempo —dijo Spike también sonriendo.

—Applejack jamás huiría de una batalla, es mi terca rival después de todo —Rainbow extendió sus alas preparándose para atacar.

—Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, pero puedo hacer una excepción por ellos —dijo Rarity, el aire alrededor de ella comenzó a fluir con fuerza.

—Chicos… —Twilight se sintió feliz de la gran confianza que existía entre todos sus amigos, ella sabía que siempre podía confiar en ellos. Una enorme silueta se mostró de pronto de entre la niebla revelando a Cerbero quien se dirigía a atacarlos de nuevo— ¡Hagámoslo! —Twilight cubrió su bastón con electricidad y nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse sobre todos ellos.

En un instante, todos se cubrieron por completo con las energías de su Eidolones. Ahora que habían decidido esperar a sus amigos, su nuevo objetivo era retenerlo hasta entonces. No sería una tarea fácil.

Fluttershy se encargó de crear un escudo sobre cada uno de ellos lo más resistente posible, debía ser capaz de retener lo más posible los ataques de Cerbero. El perro de tres cabeza solo había estado atacándolos con sus colmillos, buscaba atraparlos de uno en uno con la intensión de destrozarlos, lo mismo que intento con Spike.

Los Portadores mantuvieron toda la distancia posible de él mientras utilizaban todas sus habilidades buscando inmovilizarlo, pero ni siquiera eso bastaba para lograrlo, su cuerpo era muy resistente. Además, seguía siendo muy rápido y era difícil acertar un ataque en él.

—No se queda quieto —se quejó Rarity, ella atacaba a Cerbero Cerbero múltiples cortes de viento, de vez en cuando también se acercaba a élpara atacarlo con sus garras que creaba con la energía de Fenrir.

—Tenemos que hacer que deje de moverse tanto —dijo Pinkie, ella seguía continuamente atacaba a Cerbero con ráfagas de fuego cubriendo un gran rango, pero sus ataques apenas y lo alcanzaban y solo para darse cuenta de que no le hacían mucho daño.

—Su cuerpo sigue siendo muy resistente. Tendríamos que inmovilizarlo para poder atacarlo todos junto —dijo Twilight, aun teniendo ella el ataque más rápido utilizando los rayos, también se le hacía muy difícil poder alcanzar a Cerbero.

—Tengo una idea, cúbranme —dijo Rainbow al tiempo que extendía sus alas lo más que podía y comenzó a ascender sobre ellos.

Cerbero pudo notar a la pegaso y enseguida se dirigióhacia ella para atacarla. Spike voló rápidamente colocándose entre él y Rainbow cortándole el camino. Al igual que antes, Spike sostenía una de sus bocas con sus garras mientras que con la misma energía de su Elemento creaba un pequeño escudo a su alrededor, de igual manera también contaba con el escudo que Fluttershy coloco sobre todos ellos.

—Solo quédate… quieto —Spike usaba todas sus fuerzas para retener a Cerbero, su intención era retenerlo en mayor tiempo posible mientras ejecutaba su idea.

Rainbow llegó hasta cierta altura justamente sobre Cerbero. Sus alas de hielo aun extendidas comenzaron e emitir un pequeño brillo que fue creciendo a cada segundo. Un viento gélido emanaba ahora de ellas con miles de pequeños fragmentos de hielo que brillaban como diamantes.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Rainbow mientras se preparaba para liberar su ataque.

Spike reaccionó inmediatamente reuniendo toda su fuerza posible en sus brazos. Con una enorme esfuerzo, fue capaz de mover el pesado cuerpo de Cerbero elevándolo sobre él. Utilizando un último incremento de energía de su Elemento, reforzó aún más su fuerza logrando arrojarlo hacia arriba para luego llegar a una distancia muy cerca de la pegaso arcoíris.

Al tener a Cerbero justo enfrente, Rainbow libero una enorme ventisca que lo cubrió en solo unos instantes. El mismo ataque no estaba dirigido para hacerle daño, sino para detener sus movimientos. Las patas de Cerbero comenzaron a congelarse al igual que toda la parte de su espalda. Las tres cabezas rugían desesperadas por liberarse, estas poco a poco también comenzaron a congelarse.

—No desperdiciemos estar oportunidad —dijo Twilight.

Cada uno de los Portadores se preparó para atacar de nuevo a Cerbero con sus más fuertes habilidades, aunque se contendrían un poco solo para asegurarse de no matarlo. Todos esos ataques alcanzaron a Cerbero quien no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de esquivarlos, todo su cuerpo fue envuelto por una gran explosión.

De entre el humo restante de aquella explosión, apareció el cuerpo inmóvil de Cerbero quien comenzó a caer rápidamente para luego estrellarse contra el suelo segundos después. Teniendo completa cautela, los Portadores descendieron también hasta el suelo tomando su distancia por si volvía a levantarse. Debían asegurarse que habían logrado dejarlo fuera de combate.

—¿Acaso esta…? —se preguntaba Fluttershy un poco preocupada por él.

—Dudo mucho que haya muerto con esos ataques —le dijo Twilight—. Su cuerpo seguía siendo muy resistente, a lo mucho solo habrá quedado inconsciente.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Rainbow.

—Podría despertar en cualquier momento, no podemos solo dejarlo así. Podría perseguirnos de nuevo —dijo Spike.

—Todavía tenemos que detener a Scelus, el ya podría haber alcanzado al Núcleo —Fluttershy se veía muy preocupada, si Scelus ya se había adueñado del Núcleo, su mundo ya estaría condenado.

Pero antes de que pudieran decidir algo, el cuerpo de Cerbero de pronto comenzó a temblar, enseguida todos tomaron más distancia de él y se prepararon para atacarlo de nuevo, solo si era necesario.

Ahora para la confusión de los Portadores, Cerbero paso de temblar a tener grandes espasmos por todo su cuerpo, como si de pronto un gran dolor lo estuviese atacando. Un humo negro comenzó a emanar desde todo su cuerpo y parecía que este mismo lo tratase de tragarlo.

Fue entonces que Cerbero se vió cubierto de una brillante luz roja haciendo que los Portadores se cubrieras los ojos. Varios nuevos rugidos volvieron a invadir toda la zona para después ellos poder presenciar lo que había ocurrido.

Frente a ellos ahora se alzaban tres gigantescos perros, cada uno incluso más grande que Spike en su forma más adulta. Cada una de las cabezas ahora contaba con su propio cuerpo, ahora completamente negros y con solo el distintivo color rojo de sus ojos.

—Ahora sí que estamos en verdaderos problemas —comentó Spike con voz temblorosa.

Los tres perros siguieron rugiendo mientras movían la vista observando a cada uno de sus objetivos. Sus mentes estaban completamente en blanco desapareciendo todo rastro de Cerbero, ahora solo quedaba la orden que Scelus le habían dejado: destruir a los Portadores.

Los tres perros comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones para atacarlos por separado. Uno de ellos fue directamente hacia Spike, el dragón enseguida concentro toda su energía alrededor de su cuerpo cubriéndose de llamas verdes y rojas. Sujetando con fuerza la mandíbula de la parte de Cerbero que lo atacó fue siendo empujado por él con una fuerza monstruosa separándolo de las demás.

—¡Spike! —gritó Rarity preparándose para ir a ayudarlo.

—¡Cuidado! —Rainbow llego rápidamente a su lado y la apartó justo en el momento en que estuvo a punto de ser atrapada entre los colmillos otra de las partes de Cerbero.

—Eso… estuvo cerca… —dijo Rarity en shock al haber visto su propia muerte tan cerca.

—Spike estará bien. Concentrémonos primero en este otro —le dijo la pegaso en guardia.

—Mantengan la distancia —le dijo Twilight a Fluttershy y a Pinkie que estaban detrás de ella, frente a ellas se encontraba la parte restante de Cerbero, el suelo bajo sus patas se volvía negro y parecía derretirse al ser pisado por él.

—Ya era mucho problema combatir contra uno solo, ahora son tres —dijo Fluttershy un poco aterrada, apenas habían logrado hacerle un daño considerable al cuerpo original de Cerbero, ahora que se había dividido en tres partes y además que los haya separado, eran un gran problema para ellos.

—Sigo esperando que Applejack y Silver lleguen pronto —dijo Pinkie nerviosa ante la abominable presencia de aquel perro.

Todavía su única esperanza era utilizar sus Elementos para purificar a Cerbero, pero seguían faltando otras piezas claves para poder hacer es. Debían seguir haciendo más tiempo si ellos pensaban llegar pronto.

Shiny, al igual que los demás que estaban con ella, habían presenciado la caída de cerbero al igual que las nuevas tres partes en las que se había dividido. Aquel suceso había ocurrido no muy lejos de ellos.

—Ustedes quédense aquí —le dijo Celestia a Shiny, la Princesa veía a aquellas bestias con una expresión seria, su hermana Luna había llegado a su lado con la misma expresión.

—¿Piensan meterse también en esa batalla? —les preguntó Shiny, Quartz y Dizzy habían llegado a ambos lados de ella.

—Es nuestro deber —le dijo Celestia sin voltear a verla.

—Usted misma me dijo que su magia no era tan fuerte como el de los Elementos —le dijo Shiny.

—Tampoco podemos permitir que ellos sigan arriesgando sus vidas de esta manera —le dijo Luna mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, luego volteó hacia la misma dirección a la que veía su hermana, justamente donde estaban aquellos enormes perros luchando contra los Portadores— Este oponente es muy poderoso, incluso para ellos.

—Tal vez nuestra magia no tenga mucho efecto en él, pero no nos quedaremos aquí solo observando —Celestia comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección seguida de su hermana.

—También quiero ayudarlos… —dijo Shiny en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

—Entonces hazlo —Shiny levantó la mirada para ver como Celestia se había dado la vuelta y ahora la miraba fijamente—. Tienes el poder para hacerlo.

—Me dijo que primero debía conocerme mejor a mí misma —dijo Shiny.

—¿Y ya lo has hecho? —ahora le preguntó Luna mirándola también fijamente, Shiny se quedó callada sin saber que responder.

—Vamos —le dijo Celestia a su hermana, enseguida ambas extendieron sus alas y se alejaron volando hacia donde ocurría la feroz batalla.

—Shiny —Dizzy se hacer a ella y coloco un casco en su hombro— ¿Estas bien?

—No lo sé —fue todo lo que pudo responder para luego bajar de nuevo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dudas tanto? —ahora fue Quartz quien le habló colocándose frente a ella—. Al igual que yo, quieres luchar junto a nuestros padres. Se nos dio este poder con ese propósito.

—Solo somos unos pequeños potros, esto va más allá de lo que podemos lograr —le dijo Shiny todavía decaída.

—No es muy diferente de lo que hicieron ellos hace muchos años —el hibrido señalo el lugar donde sus padres estaban luchando, las Princesas ya se habían unido a la batalla—. Todas esas historias que nos contaban de cómo salvaron al mundo, siempre teníamos el sueño de llegar a ser como ellos.

—Solo eran sueños, debemos aceptar la realidad.

—Será solo un sueño si tu lo permites —Quartz se calmo un poco al ver que no lograba nada hablando con ella—. Yo iré —dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta, Shiny enseguida reaccionó a eso.

—¡Es muy peligroso! —le gritó ella levantando la vista al fin—. No sabes lo que te podría pasar si vas hacia allá —ella observó las inmensas formas de los oponentes de sus padres.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la Shiny que derrotó a aquel temible monstruo en Edén? —le dijo Quartz a lo que Shiny se paralizó—. Desde aquel momento, comencé a admirarte como no tienes idea. Quería llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú.

—Yo… solo… no podía permitir que el destruyera ese mundo… —admitió ella.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora por nuestro mundo? —Shiny volvió a quedarse callada sin saber cómo responder a su pregunta—. Si tanto tienes miedo, puedes quedarte aquí. Yo no pretendo solo ver como ellos arriesgan sus vidas —Quartz le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

—_¿Por qué sigo dudando? —_se preguntaba Shiny repetidas veces, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo eso fuese solo un sueño y poder despertar en cualquier momento.

_Incluso el más fuerte de los guerreros, puede llegar a sucumbir ante el miedo_

Shiny de pronto escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Ella levantó la vista debido a la impresión y comenzó a buscar su origen con la vista, fue cuando notó que todo a su alrededor pareció haber congelado.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntó ella, su voz hizo eco por todo el lugar.

_Hemos estado observándolos, Heredera_

—¿Griever? —preguntó ella al aire al creer reconocer aquella voz de uno de los Antiguos—. ¿Eres tú?

_Parece que en tu mente se libra una dura batalla_

—Dime algo —le decía Shiny mirando hacia adelante, justo donde estaba su madre haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a sus amigos— ¿De verdad merezco este poder?

_Todos ustedes estaban destinados a poseerlo_

—Pero… ¿Con que propósito? —apartó la vista de aquella escena hacia otro lado mirando hacia la nada—. Sé que el poder de los Antiguos es muy poderoso pero, pienso que estos Elementos deberían llevarlos nuestros padres. Ellos son mucho más capaces de usarlos.

_Nuestra decisión de que ustedes los porten no ha cambiado_

—¡¿Por qué?! —ahora su tono cambio a uno más molesto— ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros que ellos no?

_Controlarlos_

Shiny abrió los ojos antes esas palabras. Si bien sus padres eran los Portadores de los Elementos desde hace muchos años, nadie más que ellos deberían ser capaces de usarlos adecuadamente.

—¿Acaso estás diciéndome que solo nosotros podemos usarlos?

_Precisamente_

—No lo entiendo… yo… no pude hacer nada contra Scelus… —sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—… casi hago que me maten e hice que mi madre llorara… no merezco llevar este Elemento…

_A veces, hace falta fallar para poder seguir adelante. Es importante aprender de nuestros errores_

—Lo mío no fue un error… fue una estupidez… —ahora las lagrimas caía por sus mejillas.

_El pasado es pasado. Debes vivir siempre en el presente y formar un grandioso futuro_

—Mi madre… dijo algo parecido… —ella recordó las palabras que su madre la había dicho a Discord, acerca de no vivir siempre en el pasado.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas para tu futuro?_

—Yo… solo quiero vivir en paz junto a mis padres y mis amigos… solo eso quiero…

_¡Entonces lucha por ese futuro!_

Esas palabras de Griever resonaron en su mente haciendo volver en sí. Ahora podía sentir como si de pronto un gran peso le fuera quitado de encima. A su alrededor podía ver ahora cientos de corrientes de energía, era la primera vez que podía verlas con tanta claridad. Podía ver la energía de sus amigos, la de sus padres, de las Princesas e incluso muchas que nunca había visto.

_El destino de todos ustedes ya había sido decidido desde el momento en que nacieron. No fue simple casualidad que ustedes terminaran llevando esos Elementos_

—¿Qué destino fue ese? —preguntó ella, ahora en su voz ya no parecían haber dudas.

_Ustedes estarían involucrados con un gran poder y una gran batalla. Solo ustedes podrían decidir el futuro del mundo_

—¿Por qué nunca había escuchado eso antes?

_Puedes preguntarles a tus padres luego. Por ahora, hay una batalla que ganar_

El Elemento de Shiny brillo con intensidad logrando sentir un poder como ningún otro. El tiempo comenzaba a correr de nuevo ante ella y las corrientes de energía fluían ahora más rápidamente.

_Ahora respóndeme, ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?_

—Luchar —respondió Shiny con determinación.

Ella dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante, luego comenzó a caminar y al final termino corriendo. Sorprendió a Dizzy quien se había quedado cerca de ella y ahora pasando a un lado de Quartz.

—No te quedes atrás —le dijo a Quartz con una sonrisa para luego extender sus alas y salir volando.

—Te tardaste mucho en reaccionar —dijo Quartz también sonriendo, miró hacia atrás hacia donde estaba Dizzy— ¿Te nos unes también?

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó Dizzy emocionado ignorando completamente lo que había ocurrido, en un instante salió corriendo repasando a Quartz.

—Y ahora soy el que se quedó atrás —Quartz también extendió sus alas y salió volando detrás de ellos.

Los Portadores habían estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo a las tres partes de Cerbero, ahora se encontraban exhaustos y ya casi no tenían energía. Los cuerpos de los perros eran demasiado resistentes y además contaban con una fuerza monstruosa. Su poder ni el de las Princesas era suficiente para detenerlos. Todos ellos junto a las Princesa ahora se encontraban en un solo punto siendo acorralados por ellos, en cualquier momento darían su último ataque.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —dijo Rainbow nerviosa, sus alas de hielo estaban rotas y no tenía fuerzas como para volverlas a materializar.

—¿Tienen algún otro plan? —dijo Rarity en las mismas condiciones.

—Seguir luchando mientras aun sigamos respirando —Spike había vuelto a su forma normal, tenia múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo y también sangraba.

—Me gusta tu forma de hablar —dijo Luna con una sonrisa forzada, si un guerrero está a punto de morir en batalla, debía hacerlo con una sonrisa.

—Manténganse siempre firmes, mis valientes ponys —les decía Celestia con una postura firme—. La esperanza en lo último que debe morir.

Los tres enormes perros seguían acercándose lentamente hacia ellos mostrando sus colmillos. Una vez estado a cierta distancia, los tres saltaron sobre ellos rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

_Trance_

Tres espadas aparecieron de la nada sobre los Portadores apuntando hacia cada uno de los tres perros. Estos reaccionaron rápido ante ella y se impulsaron rápidamente hacia atrás volviendo cada uno a sus lugares.

Luego de eso, las espadas cayeron y se clavaron en el suelo formando un triangulo. Desde las alturas, Shiny descendió aterrizando en medio de ellas. El Elemento en su oreja se ilumino haciendo que todo su cuerpo brillase para después comenzar a cambiar. Frente a todos ellos apareció una Shiny con una apariencia más adulta. El colgando con el centro blanco en cuello brillo también para después desaparecer. Ahora sobre Shiny un ligero atuendo de color gris que le cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. Una larga capa roja apareció sobre el mismo atuendo llegando a cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo y formando una capucha sobre su cabeza, apenas y se podía distinguir que se trataba de ella.

—¿Shiny? —se preguntó Fluttershy al ver la apariencia de su hija.

—Arreglaré todo esto —volteó a verla—. Lo prometo —se podía sentir una gran calma proveniente de su voz que logró alcanzar a su madre.

Detrás de ella, una gran figura cayó con fuerza contra el suelo. Era un ser humanoide con una armadura roja y gris el cual tenía tres pares de brazos. El recogió dos de las espadas adaptándose luego a su tamaño y dejando una frente a Shiny.

—¿Listo, Gilgamesh? —le preguntó Shiny al Eidolon detrás de ella.

—Siempre lo estoy —respondió este extendiendo sus espadas contra dos de los perros, Shiny sujeto la espada frente a ella con la boca y la apuntó hacia el último perro.

Los tres perros se arrojaron una vez al ataque sobre ellos dos. Gilgamesh utilizo las empuñaduras de sus dos espadas para golpear a dos de ellos en las mandíbulas arrojándolos en otras direcciones. Shiny por su cuenta, había volado hasta llegar frente al rostro del tercero perro y lanzando un corte en la nariz de este mismo. Sorprendentemente, la espada pudo atravesar su dura piel y le había provocado un profundo corte el cual el perro grito ante el dolor apartándose de ella.

—No es necesario acabar con ellos —le decía Celestia a lo que Shiny logró escucharla—. Debemos utilizar los Elementos para limpiar la corrupción en sus cuerpos, pero hay que debilitarlos primero —Shiny miró hacia donde estaba la Princesa y asintió entando de acuerdo en el plan.

La pegaso se mantenía en el aire blandiendo su espada mientras observaba al perra delante de ella quien se seguía quejando por el dolor debido al corte en su nariz. Luego de recuperarse, corrió de nuevo para atacarla.

Shiny demostró tener una gran agilidad, era capaz de pasar a través de todos los ataques del perro. En numerosas ocasiones, siguió causándole más cortes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, no lo suficientemente profundas para causarle una herida mortal. El perro también utilizaba su habilidad para volverse humo y atacarla desde distintas direcciones e incluso la utilizaba para esquivar los ataques de su espada.

Gilgamesh por su parte, no estaba teniendo muchos problemas para controlar a los otros dos perros. Tenía una gran ventaja al tener seis brazos, de manera que era capaz de contrarrestar todos sus ataques simultáneos. El Eidolon resultó no ser tan gran como lo eran aquellos perros, pero demostraba tener una fuerza superior a la de ellos.

—Es realmente increíble —dijo Luna viendo sorprendida la batalla.

—Ha logrado superar sus dudas —Celestia mostraba una sonrisa.

—No puedo quedare aquí y solo ver como ella pelea sola —rugía Spike furioso por haberse quedado sin energías para seguir luchando.

—En nuestro estado actual, no somos capaces de hacer mucho —dijo Rarity.

—Debo ayudar a mi hija —dijo Fluttershy con intensión de volar para encontrarse con su hija, pero fue detenida por Rainbow quien sujeto uno de sus cascos.

—No lo hagas —le dijo la pegaso arcoíris con una expresión preocupada—, no estás en condiciones.

—¡Mi hija me necesita! —gritó Fluttershy intentando liberarse de ella, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacer eso.

En uno de los contraataques de Gilgamesh, uno de los perros termino siendo arrojado justamente en la dirección donde se encontraban los Portadores. Sin tener las fuerzas para evitar ser aplastados por el gigantesco perro, solo se quedaron pálidos.

Se escuchó un fuerte impacto. El cuerpo del perro definitivamente había impactado contra algo, pero no fue contra ellos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ahora frente a ellos vieron una enorme figura de una luz blanca muy brillante, tenía la forma de un león.

—Siento mucho la tardanza —dijo Silver en medio de toda esa energía que detuvo la caída del perro.

—¡Silver! —gritó Fluttershy contenta de verlo de nuevo.

—Esta vez sí que nos hiciste esperar demasiado —le dijo Spike con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tuve unos pequeños contratiempos —Silver expandió mas la energía de Madeen arrojando al perro lejos de ellos, el pegaso cayó al suelo disolviendo la energía mientras parecía respirar con dificultad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Fluttershy llegó a su lado y lo sujetó rápidamente al ver que estuvo a punto de caer hacia un lado, cuando observó bien su cuerpo notó varias heridas— Esas heridas…

—No fue gran cosa… —Silver recuperaba el aliento, se veía incluso más agotado que ellos, esa energía que uso debió haber sido lo último que le quedaba—… solo necesito descansar un poco…

—¡Chicos! —escucharon una voz que se aproximaba a ellos, fue cuando vieron a Applejack llegando junto a Dawn y a Speed.

—¡Mama! —gritó Dawn al ver a su madre corriendo hacia ella, Twilight la recibió con una gran abrazo—. Estaba tan preocupada.

—Yo también lo estaba —se veía un gran alivio en el rostro de la unicornio al ver a su hija a salvo.

—Speed, tranquilo —Rainbow sonreía avergonzada ante la forma tan fuerte en que su hijo la abrazaba, este parecía estar llorando de la felicidad— Ya todo está bien, no tienes que llorar.

—No estoy… llorando —decía el pegaso limpiándose las lágrimas—. Solo… se me metió algo en el ojo.

—Applejack, querida —le decía Rarity a la granjera a la vez que parecía buscar algo—. ¿No esta Candy con ustedes?

—Ella decidió adelantarse un poco —le respondió Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shiny ahora mantenía la distancia del enorme perro. Este parecía haberse hecho más rápido de repente, ya casi no era capaz de acertarle un ataque. En un nuevo intento, la pegaso voló por su costado derecho para intentar seguir debilitándolo, pero se sorprendió al ver que el perro se giró en un instante y abrió su boca con intensión de atraparla entre sus colmillos. Shiny reacciono rápido y levantó su espada preparada para repeler esos enormes colmillos de alguna manera.

—¡Aquí voy! —Shiny escuchó un grito para luego ver como alguien apareció de la nada y golpeo al perro en el hocico con una gran fuerza tumbándolo contra el suelo, la pegaso cayó al suelo intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido—. Que gusto volver a verte en una sola pieza.

—¿Candy? —se preguntó Shiny luego de clavar la espada en el suelo—. ¿De verdad eres tú? —estaba impresionada de ver a su amigo quien también se veía mayor al igual que ella y además llevaba puesta esa armadura.

—¿No te parece increíble lo que in pequeño anillo puede lograr? —le dijo Candy.

—Es increíble —Shiny ahora parecía más maravillada por lo que su amiga también había sido capaz de lograr con el poder de los Elementos—. Siempre me preguntaba cómo se verían ustedes con este poder, te ves muy genial.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Candy halagada, ambas voltearon en el momento en que escucharon como el perro se colocaba nuevamente de pie, ahora se veía mucho más furioso que antes.

—Debemos debilitar para que nuestros padres puedan usar los Elementos en él —le dijo Shiny.

—¿En equipo? —propuso Candy con una sonrisa.

—Me leíste la mente —dijo Shiny para luego tomar de nuevo la espada, Candy hizo aparecer a su lado una larga lanza negra la cual también tomó con su boca, ambas estaban preparadas para atacar.

El perro se lanzó contra ellas intentando de nuevo atraparlas con sus colmillos. Shiny voló de manera que ella se encargaría de atacarlo desde arriba y Candy desde abajo. Cada vez que este centraba su atención en una de ellas, la otra se encargaba de atacarlo para llamar su atención y de esa manera seguir debilitándolo poco a poco. Candy realizaba fuertes y precisos ataques con su lanza, esta también era capaz de penetrar su piel sin mucha dificultad.

—Continuemos así. Podemos lograrlo —dijo Shiny.

—Deben usar los Elementos en ellos, es la única manera de detenerlos —le decía Luna a los Portadores.

—Estamos muy agotadores, no creo que seamos capaces de usarlos en este estado —le dijo Twilight, la energía de los Eidolones que los cubrían ya habían desaparecido, ya no tenían energías para invocar el poder de sus Elementos.

—Eso será un gran problema —decía Pinkie— ¡Porque ahí viene de nuevo! —gritó señalando al perro que Silver había derribado antes, este se había levantado y corrió de nuevo hacia ellos para atacarlos.

—¡Quédense detrás de nosotras! —gritó Luna para luego ella y Celestia crearon un enorme escudo sobre todos ellos, el perro chocó contra este mismo y luego comenzó a morderlo y rasgarlo con sus garras, el escudo comenzaba a ceder rápidamente.

—No… soportaremos mucho tiempo… —decía Luna haciendo todo su esfuerzo por mantener el escudo.

—Deben encontrar la manera de usar los Elementos —les dijo Celestia haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que su hermana.

—Creo saber lo que nos vendría bien en este momento —dijo Spike mirando a Rarity, ella sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—Supongo que si podría ayudarnos un poco —dijo Rarity sabiendo que no tenían más opción.

—Sus deseos, son ordenes —todos ellos escucharon una voz que provenía desde atrás del enorme perro.

Ellos vieron como este de pronto parecía ser jalado desde atrás siendo arrastrado por el suelo. Algo pareció elevarse llevándolo consigo y luego lo arrojo lejos de ellos. Todos lograron reconocer a una versión más adulta del hibrido hijo de Spike y Rarity, Quartz había aparecido con todo el poder de su anillo.

—Estos chicos no dejan de sorprenderme —dijo Silver sonriendo.

—Quédense quietos un momento —les dijo Quartz levantando una de sus garras, sobre él se abrió un portal por el cual emergió su Eidolon Kirin, este se movió a través del aire hasta quedar sobre los Portadores y las Princesas.

Kirin los cubrió a todos con una luz verde que desprendía de su cuerpo. Ellos podían sentir como sus fuerzas regresaban a ellos y sus heridas eran sanadas. Silver fue el primero en adelantarse a los demás y haciendo brillar su Elemento, podía sentir toda esa energía corriendo de nuevo por todo su cuerpo.

—Parecen que ustedes ya se encuentran mejor —todos voltearon para ver como Dizzy también llegaba al lugar, se veía muy cansado y feliz.

—¿A dónde estabas? —le preguntó Dawn.

—No todos tenemos alas para llagar rápido a cualquier lugar —le respondió Dizzy recuperando el aliente.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Twilight, ahora todos observaron a Silver ya dándose una idea de lo que propondría.

—No creo que Cerbero pueda mantenerse mucho en esas formas —les decía Silver observando a los tres perros—. Debemos hacer que regresen a ser uno solo, luego usaremos los Elementos para liberarlo de esa energía oscura.

—Encarguémonos de este —dijo Spike haciendo brillar su Elemento tomando su forma adulta, voló para llegar a un lado de su hijo quien observaba como el pero que había derribado antes se levantaba de nuevo.

—Con gusto les daré un casco en este asunto —Rarity se encontraba sobre la espalda de Spike.

—Estoy mas que preparada para esto —Twilight flotaba a un lado de Spike con su manto de electricidad y sosteniendo su manto.

Gilgamesh ahora estaba siendo superado por el perro, antes que había sido capaz de encargarse de dos de ellos a la vez, ahora tenía serios problemas. Este había crecido aún más y su fuerza había aumentado a un nivel increíble. Estos siempre parecían adaptarse a las situaciones que se les enfrentase.

—¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? —escuchó una voz a lado, volteo para ver a una pony rosada quien le estaba hablando, Pinkie había llegado a su lado junto con Rainbow Dash, ellas desprendían todo el poder de sus Elementos y de sus Eidolones.

—Solo no vayan a estorbarme —dijo el Eidolon con cierto aire de orgullo.

—Estaba por decirte lo mismo —dijo Rainbow.

Shiny y Candy habían provocado grandes heridas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del perro, pero les había costado un gran esfuerzo por parte de ambas. Aun para el estado en que se encontraba, este siempre se ponía nuevamente de pie para seguir luchando. Incluso su fuerza y velocidad aumentaban también luego de recibir daño, en cualquier momento serian completamente superadas por él.

—Recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho, Candy —Applejack apareció a un lado de su hija—. Si alguien se mete con un Apple, entonces se mete con todos los Apple.

—Es todo un honor lucha a tu lado, madre —le dijo Candy sonriéndole.

—Yo supongo que alguien necesitara unas cuantas lecciones para saber controlar completamente sus nuevos poderes —Silver apareció junto a Shiny junto con Fluttershy.

—No es tan difícil, puedo manejarlo —le dijo su hija también con una sonrisa.

—Unos cuantos consejos nunca están de más —le dijo su madre.

—Siempre serán bienvenidos —todos ellos se prepararon para continuar con esa feroz batalla.

_Trance_

Alrededor de todo el campo de batalla, las luces de todos sus Elementos brillaron con intensidad llegando hasta despejar toda la niebla que los rodeaba. Ahora no solo los Portadores habían adoptado las energías de sus Eidolones, sino que también cada uno de ellos se había materializado a un lado de su invocador. Ante la amenaza de aquellos tres poderosos perros, la batalla inicio.

Spike Y Quartz fueron los primeros en atacar al perro frente a ellos. No les importaba que fuese mucho más grande, cada uno utilizó todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo mientras le clavaban sus garras y preparaban una llamarada las cuales liberaron a quemarropa. Tanto Twilight como Rarity se mantenían a la distancia mientras realizaban ataques simultáneos de viento y rayo llegando a crear una tormenta sobre una tormenta eléctrica sobre el enemigo. Sus mismo Eidolones se mantenían a cerca de ellos atacándolos también con sus habilidades.

Gilgamesh era quien lideraba el ataque del segundo perro ya que su armadura era muy resistente. El siempre inmovilizaba al perro deteniendo sus ataques para darles oportunidad a los demás de atacar. Rainbow junto con Shiva creaban numerosas plumas y púas de hielo atacándolo desde todos direcciones, también habían usado su viento gélida para frenar más sus movimientos. Pinkie Y Phoenix siempre se acercaban lo suficiente para arrojar ráfagas de fuego con sus alas. El perro no tenía ninguna oportunidad para responder sus ataques.

Silver iba al frente junto a Madeen. Ambos cargados con todas sus energías, tenían un gran aumento físico causándole un daño considerable. Shiny junto a Candy y Applejack eran su apoyo junto Ifrit y Odín quien recién había aparecido quien llevaba también su lanza. Las jóvenes Portadores demostraron un gran dominio de sus armas tanto en la ofensiva como en la defensiva. Se podría decir que Applejack competía con Silver cuando se trataba de ataques físicos, pero los suyos llegaban a ser superiores ya que venían acompañados por el increíble poder de las llamas.

Fluttershy, al no tener habilidades ofensivas, se quedó atrás siendo protegiéndolos a todos. Con toda su energía recuperada, fue capaz de extender el escudo de Carbuncle a todos sus amigos. Por muy fuertes que fuesen los ataques de los perros, todos ellos eran absorbidos por los escudos.

Aunque los tres perros seguían aumentado su fuerza mientras más avanzaba la batalla, estaban siendo completamente superados ante tantos ataques. La dura capa de piel que cubría sus cuerpos comenzaba a desmoronarse como si se tratase de grandes rocas. Increíblemente, ahora estaban retrocediendo.

—¡Es hora! —gritó Silver de manera que todos los demás lograron escucharlo.

Todos los Portadores y Eidolones concentraron todos sus ataques en un solo punto en el pecho de cada uno de los perros. Con toda esa fuerza concentrada, comenzaron a empujarlo para dirigirlos a un solo punto. Los tres perros chocaron con sus espaldas al tiempo que los Portadores y Eidolones se alejaron. Estos estaban por recuperarse para atacarlos de nuevo, pero entonces vieron como todos ellos estaban preparando todas sus habilidades.

Una enorme explosión resulto de la combinación de todos sus ataques sobre los tres perros. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a deformarse debido a la intensidad del daño que estaban recibiendo. Finalmente, los tres volvieron a unirse regresando a la verdadera forma de Cerbero, aunque estuviese muy herido, aún seguía estando contaminado.

Sin perder el tiempo, los ocho Portadores se colocaron alrededor de Cerbero mientras hacían brillar sus Elementos. Una energía colocar arcoíris comenzó a brotar desde la corona de Twilight y fue pasando a través de los demás Elementos de sus amigas hasta los anillo de Silver y Spike. Ahora que podían usar el poder de los anillos a menor escala, ya no hacía falta ceder parte de su vitalidad.

Desde cada uno de los Elementos fue lanzado la misma energía de arcoíris llegando a cubrir por completo el cuerpo de Cerbero. Este estaba siendo quemado por la misma debido a la gran contaminación con tenia su cuerpo, debían usar toda la energía posible que tuvieses para que los Elementos lograsen salvarlo.

—No es suficiente —dijo Silver, el notó como Cerbero parecía estarse resistiendo al poder de los Elementos, este intentaba desesperadamente salirse del rango de sus energías.

—Estamos casi en nuestro límite, necesitamos más energía —dijo Twilight sintiendo como se quedaba rápidamente sin fuerzas debido al enorme esfuerzo que estaban haciendo.

—¡No se detengan! —ellos vieron como Shiny junto con Candy y Quartz llegaron también al lugar, ellos se colocaron al lado de sus padres y dejaron que la misma energía arcoíris recorriera sus cuerpo.

Desde cada uno de sus anillos también comenzó a fluir la energía del arcoíris las cuales se unieron a las demás y dirigiéndose también hacia Cerbero. Esta vez, podía verse el humo negro que poseía al perro de tras cabeza salir de su cuerpo como si quisiera escapar, pero la energía de sus Elementos logró atraparlo provocando que se desvaneciera en medio de un pilar de luz arcoíris. Los Portadores notaron como en un instante Cerbero había caído inconsciente y su cuerpo comenzaba a reducirse, toda esa energía oscura que lo tenía controlado había desaparecido por completo.

Cuando toda la luz que cubría a Cerbero se desvaneció, lo que antes era el temible Guardián del Tártaro, ahora solo quedaba un versión cachorro de él. Un pequeño perro de tras cabezas no mas gran que un pony corriente, este se encontraba profundamente dormido.

—Es tan adorable —dijo Fluttershy al ver la nueva forma de Cerbero.

Los Elementos dejaron de brillar y sus Portadores volvieron a la normalidad, sus Eidolones también terminaron desaparecieron al ver finalizada la batalla. Fluttershy de inmediato voló hasta llegar con el cachorro, pudo ver como una larga línea de baba caía desde sus tres bocas y se rascaba las orejas entre sueños.

—¿Por qué habrá terminado de este forma? —se preguntó la pegaso mientras acariciaba las orejas de una de las cabezas a lo cual este reacciono.

—La energía oscura exprimió casi toda su energía vital —le dijo Silver llegando a su lado—. Seguramente regresara a su forma normal una vez la haya recuperado. Solo necesita dormir y comer bien —todos sus amigos también llegaron al lugar observando la apariencia de Cerbero, costaba creer que hace solo unos minutos era una criatura sedienta de sangre.

—De verdad que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes —Celestia se acercaba a ellos caminando acompañan de su hermana Luna, Dawn, Speed y Dizzy, estos tres últimos se veían mas que asombrados por esa gran batalla—. Pero más que todo, me alegra que hayas podido encontrar tu respuesta —dijo ahora mirando a Shiny.

—Me tomo trabajo hacerlo —dijo ella sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Lo importante es que lograste hacerlo —Celestia le sonrió, luego llevó su mirada hasta Cerbero quien estaba despertando—. Me duele tanto que hayas terminado de esa manera, ojala hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo.

—No es su culpa, Princesa —le decía Silver—. La amenaza a la cual nos enfrentamos es demasiado poderosa, me alegro que no haya terminado con un destino peor.

—¡Ustedes son increíbles! —gritaba Dizzy saltando por todas partes.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta presumir —dijo su madre saltando también con él.

—Yo sí puedo decir que soy asombrosa —dijo Rainbow orgullosa.

—Que modesta eres, querida —dijo Rarity en broma, ella se acercó hasta su hijo y le dio un gran abrazo—. Puedo que nunca haya estado de acuerdo en que te involucraras en esto, pero me alegra mucho que estuvieras aquí para salvarnos.

—No es nada, de verdad —le dijo su hijo apenado.

—Rarity, lo estas avergonzando frente a sus amigos —le dijo Spike sonriendo.

—No me importa —le dijo ella ahora abrazando a Quartz mas fuerte.

—Eso me recuerda —decía Shiny, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su padre—. Hace rato pude hablar con unos de los Antiguos, él me dijo que nosotros estábamos destinados a obtener este poder y a una luchas un gran batalla —Silver se quedó helado al escuchar eso, rodo la vista nervioso observando a cada uno de sus amigos, todos ellos tenían la misma expresión.

—No hace falta seguir posponiéndolo —habló Celestia—. En algún momento debían saberlo y yo creo que ya están listos.

—No es tan fácil como cree —le dijo Silver, el miraba a su hija quien también lo miraba a él con una expresión confundida.

—Creo que deberá ser en otro momento —decía Luna llamando la atención de todos los presentes, ella levantó la mirada hacia arriba con una expresión seria—, me temo que esto aún no ha terminado.

Sobre todos ellos, unas densas nubes con relámpagos comenzaron a formarse en las alturas llegando a cubrir toda la zona. Fuertes vientos azotaban el lugar y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

—Ya es tarde —dijo Twilight con miedo en sus palabras.

A través de las nubes, una enorme figura pareció caer sin control alguno. Lograron observar a aquella serpiente que resultaba ser el Núcleo del Tártaro. Su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo dejando a tras un enorme cristal de color rojo. Llegando junto al cristal apareció Scelus quien extendía sus brazos queriendo tomarlo.

—Todavía no —dijo Silver extendiendo sus alas y preparándose para volar.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, otra figura más pequeña cayo a una gran velocidad estrellándose contra el suelo muy cerca de ellos. Al acercarse a ver de qué se trataba, se horrorizaron al ver el cuerpo sumamente herido de Discord. Tenía profundos cortes en su cuerpo al igual que quemaduras, sus heridas sangraban sin parar.

—Es… demasiado poderoso… —logró decir Discord con su último aliento para después caer inconsciente. El escudo que el mismo Discord había colocado sobre todos ellos cuando entraron al Tártaro se desvaneció en unos instantes

—Incluso el mismo amo del caos ha caído antes él —dijo Luna con voz nerviosa.

_El fin ha llegado_

Todos escucharon un eco en sus mentes, una voz siniestra que sabían provenía de Scelus, Este poso sus manos sobre el cristal para que este luego comenzara a resonar. Luego de desprender fuertes descargar de energía que parecían incluso dañar su cuerpo, la figura oscura terminó absorbiendo el cristal dentro de su cuerpo.

_¡El fin de todo lo que conocen!_

Ondas de energía comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Scelus al tiempo que la misma dimensión del Tártaro se agitaba con fuera, parecía como si todo fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Debemos salir de aquí —les decía Luna—. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Si el Núcleo ha desaparecido, entonces este lugar ya no puede absorber magia —dijo Silver acercándose a su hija.

Haciendo brillar su Elemento, Silver pareció activar el anillo de Shiny el cual también se ilumino. Desde el anillo de Shiny una gran anergia fue proyectada sobre ellos comenzando a tomar forma, el Invencible apareció completamente reparado

—¡Todos suban! —gritó Silver.

Se colocaron todos debajo de la nave incluyendo Discord y Cerbero siendo llevados a su interior. Silver se dirigió rápidamente al puente de la nave y enseguida se colocó sobre para plataforma para dirigir el Invencible.

La nave comenzó a avanzar para alejarse de la destrucción que ahora estaba desapareciendo al Tártaro. Con relámpagos que golpeaban al Invencible y con erupciones de lava por todas partes, su vía de escape se veía muy lejos.

Cargando todo el poder de su Elemento y transmitiéndolo todo hacia la nave, Silver logra hacer que esta acelerase a toda su capacidad casi alcanzando la velocidad del sonido. Ahora que podía ver claramente los flujos de energía, pudo distinguir uno que provenía desde Equestria, era capaz de encontrar las puertas del Tártaro y salir antes de que la dimensión dejase de existir. Con todo alrededor de la nave cayendo sobre ellos, las enormes puertas del Tártaro estaban también colapsando. Silver aceleró más la nave atravesando las puertas y logrando salir del Tártaro.

Habiendo regresado al fin a Equestria, solo podían ver detrás de ellos como habían fallado en detener a Scelus. La entrada al Tártaro parecido sobrecargarse y al final termino siendo arrastrado por una gran explosión. Tal y como se había dicho antes, sin el Núcleo del Tártaro las mismas dimensiones colapsarían. Por todas partes comenzaron a abrirse portales de los cuales salían todo tipo de criaturas que alguna vez fueron prisioneros dentro del Tártaro. Todas ellas se desplegaban en diferentes direcciones mientras todo a la vista se mezclaba de maneras extrañas. Los árboles, los ríos y el cielo cambiaban de color continuamente. El clima cambiaba de manera aleatoria comenzando a causar desastres.

Una cosa llamo la atención de los Portadores y de las Princesas. Un brillante resplandor en el cielo se hizo presente con una temible presencia. Scelus observaba todo lo que había causado con gran orgullo.

_Arde hasta las cenizas_

Continuará.

* * *

Un poco dramático, si me lo preguntan. Para los próximos caps puede que me tarde un poco mas en subirlos, ando últimamente mas ocupado en el trabajo y ademas tengo otros asuntos que atender. Intentare conseguir tiempo para poder escribir. Si ven algún error disculpen, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar el cap. Hasta la próxima.


	20. Capítulo 19

Bien si me tarde un poco es subir este cap, de verdad he estado ocupado y lo estaré por un tiempo al menos hasta diciembre.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Secuelas de un tiempo lejano

Los Portadores sabían que no tendrían a donde escapar ahora, con las dimensiones uniéndose y deformándose alrededor de ellos, ya ningún lugar seria seguro para nadie. Algunos de los monstruos que habían escapado del Tártaro los rodearon y comenzaron a atacar la nave. Silver activo el escudo del Invencible para mantenerlos alejado.

—¿En todas partes estará de la misma forma? —le preguntó Shiny a su padre viendo a través del ventanal en lo que ahora se había convertido Equestria.

—Me temo que si —le respondió su padre nervioso, era obvio que todo se había salido completamente de control, habían fallado en mantener a salvo el Núcleo del Tártaro y ahora su mundo estaba pagando el precio.

—Entonces Canterlot… y Ponyville… —decía Shiny con un nudo en la garganta.

—Seguramente ya fueron afectados también —le explicaba Silver—. Tanto la dimensión del Tártaro como la nuestra se unieron en cuanto el Núcleo fue absorbido. Todo nuestro mundo ahora se encuentra bajo este mismo caos.

—No contamos con el tiempo necesario para auxiliar a toda Equestria —decía Luna acercándose a Silver— ¿Hay alguna manera de solucionar todo esto?

—No que yo conozca —le respondió Silver, el pegaso no sabía la razón, pero de pronto su cuerpo se sentía más pesado y le costaba un poco respirar—. Lo más sensato sería devolver el Núcleo a su lugar original… pero…

—Tendríamos que derrotar a Scelus para hacer eso —completo Shiny, ella tenía una expresión seria, aunque se podía notar su preocupación.

—Scelus… así que ese es su verdadero nombre… —decía Silver en voz baja.

—Silver, ¿Te sucede algo? —Fluttershy se acercó a su lado al ver que el pegaso había comenzado a sudar y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Solo estoy… un poco cansad.. —sin poder evitarlo, Silver de pronto colapso cayendo a un lado de la plataforma sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—¡Silver! —gritó Fluttershy alarmada corriendo hacia él y levantando con cuidado su cabeza, al tocarlo, pudo sentir que su temperatura corporal había aumentado bastante— Tienes mucha fiebre, ¿Qué te ocurrió? —le preguntó, pero Silver no podía responderle.

Sin un piloto quien dirigiera al Invencible, este había comenzado a descender rápidamente y su escudo estaba desapareciendo. Rápidamente, Shiny saltó a la plataforma tomando el mando y logrando estabilizarlo a tiempo evitando también que el escudo desapareciera. Las criaturas del Tártaro en el exterior seguían atacándolos desde el exterior, debía hacer algo rápido con ellos.

—Sujétense bien —les dijo Shiny a todos, transmitiendo su energía a través de la nave al igual que como hizo su padre, el Invencible acelero a gran velocidad dejando atrás a aquellas criaturas.

—Buen trabajo —le dijo Celestia a la joven pegaso, ella volteó hacia donde Fluttershy sostenía a Silver con una expresión muy preocupada.

—¿Qué le está ocurriendo? —preguntó Fluttershy levantando la vista, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de lo preocupada que estaba por Silver.

—Déjame revisarlo —Celestia agacho la cabeza apuntando al pegaso con su cuernos, una pequeña luz salió de la punta de su cuerpo y alumbro a Silver escaneando su cuerpo, todos los demás rodearon a Silver preocupados también por su condición. Shiny también estaba muy preocupada por su padre, pero debía concentrarse en dirigir la nave.

Celestia reviso cada rincón de su cuerpo en busca de cualquier anomalía, no era normal que Silver haya colapsado de esa manera tan de repente, algo debió causarlo. Todo su sistema se encontraba trabajando normalmente, a excepción de su respiración que estaba muy acelerada, pero no encontraba el motivo. Siguió revisando hasta que notó algo formándose en su pecho. Un pequeño fragmento de una magia que no podía identificar, pero podía sentir una fuerte energía proveniente de este. Mientras más lo observaba, pudo ver como este comenzaba a crecer, al mismo tiempo Silver parecía sufrir fuertes convulsiones y gritaba de dolor.

—Hay algo dentro de él —dijo la Princesa apartándose alarmada.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó Fluttershy quien seguía sosteniendo a Silver.

—Parecen ser restos de alguna magia, pero no soy capaz de identificarla —explicó la Princesa.

—¿Puede sacarla? —volvió a preguntar Fluttershy ahora más preocupada.

—No es tan sencillo. Esta magia parece estar adherida a él, intentar sacarla sin tener cuidado podría ser letal para él —le explicó Celestia, el rostro de Fluttershy se puso pálido, Silver estaba soportando un intenso dolor y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Podríamos usar los Elementos —propuso Twilight llamando la atención de todos—. Si es algún tipo de magia maligna, los Elementos deberían ser capaces de deshacerla.

—Es tal como dice mi hermana, no es tan sencillo —habló Luna acercándose a Silver y agachándose a su lado—. Puedo sentirlo. Esta magia es muy antigua —Luna pareció entrar en una especie de trance, ella podía ver claramente aquel fragmento de magia y como crecía a cada segundo. En un momento sintió un rechazo proveniente de este haciendo que se levantase y apartara de Silver, los demás quedaron extrañados ante esa reacción—. Hará falta algo más poderoso que los Elementos para quitarla de su interior.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Spike también preocupado por su amigo—. No podemos dejarlo así.

—Hay que llevarlo a Canterlot enseguida —propuso Luna—. Nuestros doctores se encargaran de él. No podrán ser capaces de eliminar esta magia, pero por lo menos podrán reducirle el dolor —ella llevó la vista hacia Shiny a lo cual ella asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Princesa, ¿Cómo cree que habrá llegado esa cosa a su interior? —Twilight se acercó a Celestia y le preguntó sin que los demás pudieran escucharla.

—No creo que la alteración de las dimensiones haya sido una coincidencia —le decía la Princesa alejando del resto, Twilight la siguió de cerca—. De alguna manera, todo lo que está pasando le causo eso, pero no logro entender como pudo pasar.

—Scelus debió hacerle algo mientras escapábamos del Tártaro, es lo único que puedo pensar —dijo Twilight creyendo que era lo más razonable, ella volteo la mirada hacia el resto, Fluttershy abrazaba con fuerza a Silver mientras este seguía luchando contra ese incesante dolor, los demás se veían enojados al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Pero la cuestión seria, ¿Por qué solo afecto a Silver? —se preguntó Celestia con preocupación—. Pudo habernos hecho lo mismo a todos y así ya nadie se le opondría.

Twilight no sabía que decir, esa pregunta de la Princesa le había creado nuevas dudas hacerla de la condición del pegaso. Mientras solo esperaban llegar a Canterlot para tratar a Silver, el pegaso estaba teniendo su propia lucha en su interior. Había caído inconsciente luego de unos minutos y ahora todo lo que veía a su alrededor era oscuridad.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Mientras seguían cruzando los cielos los deformados cielos de Equestria, ellos eran testigos de la destrucción que había llegado a todas partes. Las ciudades y pueblos se veían invadidas por las criaturas del Tártaro. Cientos de ponys huyendo de los cambios bruscos en la naturaleza. Incluso criaturas de la misma Equestria quienes habían sufrido varios tipos de mutaciones debido a la influencia de toda la energía maligna de Scelus.

—Desearía poder ayudarlos a todos —dijo con tristeza Celestia mirando a través del ventanal de la nave, aun siendo ella una de las Protectoras de Equestria, solo podía ver como todo eso ocurría.

—Si derrotamos a Scelus, todo esto se detendrá —le dijo su hermana a su lado.

—Tienes mucha confianza, Luna —le dijo Celestia sin voltear a verla.

—Tengo mucha confianza en ellos —le corrigió Luna volteando la mirada para ver a todos los Portadores—. Podrían tener a todo un mundo en su contra, pero eso no bastara para hacer que se rindan —sonrió.

—Yo debería hacer mi parte también —la mirada de Celestia de pronto cambio por completo, ahora parecía como si hubiese tomado una importante decisión—. Debo irme —dejando confundida a su hermana con esas palabras, Celestia se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a la plataforma de transporte.

—¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? —le preguntó Luna siguiéndola de cerca llamando la atención de los demás.

—Cumplir mi deber como Princesa —le respondió sin detenerse y con una mirada llena de determinación.

—¡Es muy peligroso! —le gritó Luna.

—¡Lo sé muy bien! —ahora Celestia se volteó y la miro fijamente, Luna pudo sentir un extraño miedo al verla directamente a los ojos—. Juro protegerlos a todos, aun si debía arriesgar mi vida para hacerlo.

—No quiero tener que perderte —los ojos de Luna se humedecieron al imaginar lo peor que lo podría ocurrir a su hermana si salía—. Ya sufrí demasiado alejada de ti durante mil años, no me hagas repetir eso.

—También jure que te cuidaría hasta mi último aliento —la expresión de Celestia volvió a cambiar, de nuevo volvió a ser aquella soberana que transmitía una gran calma a todos a su alrededor—. Esto también lo hago por ti.

—Princesa… —Twilight quería decirle algo a su antigua mentora, pero sentía que debía entrometerse en aquella discusión entre las hermanas.

Sin decir nada más, Celestia se dio la vuelta abriéndose la puerta frente a ella mostrándole la plataforma de transporte. Solo debía colocarse sobre ella y seria llevada al exterior de la nave, después de eso vendría lo difícil.

—Yo iré contigo entonces —Celestia se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de la plataforma al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hermana, cuando volteo a verla, pudo ver que algunas lágrimas ya habían caído por sus mejilla—. Te cuidare la espalda.

—Debes ir con ellos a Canterlot, nuestra ciudad todavía necesita de una Princesa que la proteja —le dijo Celestia sonriéndole.

—Tú me necesitas más, es demasiado para ti —Luna se acercaba a ella intentando convencerla.

—Solo hazme este pequeño favor, Lulu —Luna abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cuando su hermana la llamo de esa manera, ese apodo era uno que su hermana no utilizaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No es justo —decía Luna bajando la cabeza—, no es justo que me llames de esa manera para pedirme ese favor.

—Es un gran favor el que te estoy pidiendo.

—Estas siendo muy egoísta, ¿lo sabias? —Luna volvió a levantar la cabeza para ver a su hermana quien todavía la observaba con esa sonrisa.

—Solo será por esta vez —la plataforma debajo de Celestia comenzó a brillar preparándose para transportarla al exterior—. Te veré luego, lo prometo.

—Más te vale cumplir con esa promesa —aun derramando lágrimas, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Luna.

Luna solo vio como una gran resplandor rodeo a su hermana para un instante después desaparecer por completo. Fue de la nave, Celestia extendió sus grandes alas e ilumino su cuerno concentrando toda su magia. Las criaturas que se encontraban alrededor de la nave se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se dirigieron hacia ella para atacarla.

—Dejen a mis ponys en paz —dijo Celestia liberando toda su magia sobre ellos, guiando a las criaturas lejos de ellos, se adentró en aquel caos que ahora azotaba su reino perdiéndose de vista.

Luna se había quedado por unos pocos minutos frente a la plataforma por la que se había ido su hermana. Luego de limpiarse las lágrimas, regreso a la sala con los Portadores. Al entrar ella notó como todos la observaban con una extraña expresión, no era muy común ver a las Princesas discutir de esa manera.

—Llévanos lo más rápido posible hacia Canterlot —le dijo la Princesa a Shiny sin prestarle atención a sus miradas.

Shiny solo se sobresaltó ante sus palabras y volvió a centrar su atención en el camino frente a ellos. Luna se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ventanal sentándose frente a este, solo se quedó ahí observando todo el panorama a través de él. Por mucho que su hermana haya tenido razón en salir e ir a pelear por su reino, ella no podía evitar sentirse triste ante la idea de perderla.

Un silencio reino en toda la sala, ninguno de los Portadores sabía que decir con respecto a lo que había pasado. La Princesa Celestia, en su decisión de proteger a los habitantes de Equestria se había arrojado sin dudar en medio de toda esa destrucción. Fluttershy por su parte, seguía muy preocupada por Silver quien había perdido la consciencia, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a Canterlot para que fuese tratado.

_¿Acaso he muerto?_

Con Discord también inconsciente, no serían capaces de contar con su gran poder de transportación. A la distancia a la que se encontraban, tardarían unas cuantas horas en poder llegar a Canterlot. El único que parecía estar feliz en ese momento era Cerbero. Teniendo ahora la apariencia de un cachorro, quería utilizar cualquier excusa para poder jugar con los con ellos. Al final, fueron Pinkie Pie y Dizzy quienes al final terminaron cumpliendo sus deseos, al menos era una manera de mantener la mente distraída.

A medida que seguían avanzando, tuvieron varios encuentros con más de las criaturas del Tártaro, muchas de ellas resultaron ser muy fuertes y casi llegaron a destruir el escudo del Invencible. Los Portadores tuvieron que salir en numerosas ocasiones para combatir a esas criaturas y defender la nave.

Luego de haber recorrido una gran distancia a través de Equestria, ya a la distancia podían ver la ciudad de Canterlot. Todavía tenía los restos de destrucción que provocó Scelus la primera vez que apareció ante los Portadores. Poco tiempo después, ya se encontraban sobrevolando sobre los jardines del castillo de Canterlot. No se veía ningún monstruo a primera vista, tampoco se veían muchas deformaciones debido al colapso de las dimensiones.

—No veo nada. Ni siquiera a los guardias —dijo Luna quien se había puesto de pie mirando en todas direcciones por la ciudad, estaba completamente desierta.

—Es posible que se encuentren dentro del castillo protegiendo a los civiles —le dijo Twilight llegando a su lado, ya no sentía esa tensión alrededor de la Princesa, ahora se veía más seria—. Habrán querido ponerse a salvo también cuando vieron lo que ocurría alrededor de la ciudad.

Aun si no había señales de vida en Canterlot, se podían ver claramente como también había sido afectado como el resto de Equestria. Casi todas las plantas de los jardines del castillo se habían secado por completo, otras se vieron afectadas al cambiar a colores y formas extrañas, muchas crecieron hasta alcanzar varios metros de altura. Las pocas estructuras que habían quedado en pie después del ataque de Scelus ahora parecían estar derritiéndose. Fue gracias a un hechizo que colocaron las Princesas sobre el castillo haciendo que este no fuese afectado por magia o energías externas, era sorprendente que pudiese soportar también una alteración de dimensiones.

—¿Podemos transportarnos directamente al interior del castillo? —le preguntó Luna a Shiny volteando la mirada hacia ella.

—Puedo intentarlo —le dijo Shiny no muy segura de poder hacerlo, movió un poco la nave hasta quedar justamente sobre el castillo—. Diríjanse todos a la plataforma de transporte.

Hicieron caso a lo que dijo Shiny. Cada uno se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba a la plataforma. Entre Luna y Twilight se encargaron se llevar con su magia a Silver y a Discord quienes seguían inconscientes. Una vez todos en posición, Shiny activo la plataforma.

Cuando esta se ilumino, de un instante a otro todos aparecieron en el interior del castillo, más específicamente en la sala del trono. Ya que era un lugar conocido por Shiny, ella pudo enlazar sus recuerdos con la nave logrando transportarlos a ese lugar. Poco tiempo después, Shiny también había sido transportada a ese lugar.

—Bien hecho —la felicito su madre.

—No fue nada, al menos aprendí algo nuevo del Invencible —le dijo Shiny un poco apenada.

—Dirijámonos directamente hacia los refugios. Debemos que atenderlos cuanto antes —les dijo Luna a todos.

Enseguida se encaminaron hacia las áreas más profundas del castillo. Bajando por las escaleras iluminadas por antorchas, llegaron a unos largos pasillos igualmente iluminados. Desde la última batalla contra Golden Sun hace tantos años, se habían expandido el tamaño de los refugios debajo del castillo, de manera que fuese posible albergar a una cantidad mayor de ponys.

Cuando avanzaron un poco más, se encontraron con cuatro guardias quienes vigilaban el pasillo, dos pegasos de color marrón y dos unicornios de color blanco. Uno de los unicornios se acercó a ellos al notarlos dirigiéndose directamente hacia Luna.

—Princesa Luna —le habló el unicornio haciendo una reverencia ante ella—. Me alegra mucho que hayan podido regresar a salvo.

—¿Lograron proteger a todos los civiles? —le preguntó ella sin ninguna expresión.

—Así es —le respondió con postura firme—. También pudimos ser capaces de traer a ponys de pueblos cercanos incluyendo Ponyville. Todos ellos se encuentran a salvo.

—Buen trabajo —le dijo Luna para luego comenzar a caminar pasando a un lado de este, el unicornio por un momento pareció buscar a alguien entre los Portadores quienes seguían a la Princesa— ¿Dónde se encuentra la Princesa Celestia? —preguntó el unicornio volteando hacia Luna, ella enseguida se detuvo pero sin voltear a verlo.

—Ella tuvo que encargarse de algunos asuntos de camino aquí —le respondió Luna todavía sin voltear a verlo—. Estará de regreso pronto —dicho eso, siguió su camino a través del pasillo.

De último, los guardias vieron a Cerbero. Ante su presencia estos se colocaron en guardia pensando que se trataba de alguna amenaza, Cerbero por su parte se veía tranquilo.

—No se preocupen, es inofensivo —les dijo Fluttershy a los guardias para tranquilizarlos, Cerbero se acercó a uno de los unicornios y le lamió varias veces el rostro. Sin ninguna dar ninguna razón de ser una amenaza, los guardias también lo dejaron pasar.

Atravesando de nuevo el largo pasillo, comenzaron a pasar frente a grandes puertas de metal, todas ellas siendo cuidadas por varios guardias los cuales se colocaron firmes al verla. Cada sala de esos refugios tenía una capacidad máxima de quinientos ponys y cada una contaba con los suministros suficientes para un mes de alimentos y medicinas. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo, ahora frente a una puerta mucho más gran que las demás y con más guardias.

—Princesa Luna, nos da mucho gusto verla a salvo —dijo firme uno de los unicornios que cuidaban la puerta.

—Tenemos heridos, necesitamos a varios médicos enseguida —le dijo Luna mostrando a Silver y a Discord quienes seguían siendo transportados con mucho cuidado por su magia.

—Me encargaré de llamarlos, llévenlos adentro —le dijo el guardia haciéndole una señal a los demás para que abrieran las puertas.

La enorme puerta se abrió ante ellos a los pocos segundos permitiéndoles la entrada. Luna ingresó primero seguida de cerca de los Portadores y de Cerbero, estos los guardias también se vieron extrañados ante la presencia del perro de tres cabezas, Fluttershy de nuevo se encargó de tranquilizarlos.

Se trataba de la sección principal de los refugios al lugar al que habían ingresado, ese lugar estaba apartado para las Princesas así como también para los ponys más importantes de Equestria. Todos los refugios disponían de los mejores suministros al igual que médicos para cubrir todas las necesidades, lo único diferente que tenía la principal era su nivel de seguridad.

A lo largo de toda esa área lograron ver a muchos ponys sobresalientes de Canterlot, tales como políticos, empresarios, entre otros. Lo primero que hicieron luego de entrar, fue llevar a Silver y a Discord al área de cuidados para que fueran tratados de inmediato. Fueron dejados sobre unas camillas para luego llevarlos al interior de unas pequeñas carpas, la Princesa Luna entro con ellos ya que su magia sería de gran ayuda para estabilizar sus cuerpos. Todos los demás se quedaron frente a ellas sentados en unos bancos esperando que no fuesen muy grave sus heridas, en especial Silver que aún desconocían lo que le había ocurrido.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? —preguntó Spike con los brazos cruzados rompiendo el silencio del lugar—. No pudimos evitar que ese sujeto absorbiera el Núcleo del Tártaro, ahora estamos pagando el precio.

—¡Spike! —lo regaño Rarity empujándolo un poco de un costado—. Podrías intentar ser un poco más sutil.

—De nada sirve serlo en la situación en la que estamos —le dijo Spike con expresión seria—. Fallamos, es un hecho. Ahora debemos encontrar la manera de corregirlo.

—Creo que todos ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer —habló Rainbow llamando la atención de todos—. La única manera de arreglar esto es derrotando a Scelus —dijo golpeando sus cascos.

—Es muy fácil decirlo. Lo enfrentamos todos juntos e igualmente fuimos derrotados por él —dijo Twilight.

—No todos juntos —corrigió Rainbow Dash ahora fijando la vista sobre los jóvenes Portadores—. Pudimos confirmarlo al luchar contra Cerbero, ellos pueden hacer la diferencia en esta batalla.

—Supongo que esta vez puedo darle la razón a Rainbow —dijo Spike con una sonrisa y colocando una de sus garra sobre la cabeza de su Quartz—. En verdad que me has sorprendido hoy.

—Te dije que también podía luchar —le dijo Quartz contento.

—No quería admitirlo al principio, pero me alegra mucho que hayan estado con nosotros en ese momento —decía Applejack abrazando a Candy—. De no ser por ustedes, no que habría sido de nosotros.

—No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada viendo que habías sido poseída por esa cosa —dijo Candy un poco apenada.

—¿Poseída? —se preguntó Twilight.

—Es una larga historia, luego de las contaré —le dijo Applejack.

—Discúlpame por haberte preocupado, fue muy tonto de mi parte haber actuado así —le decía Shiny a su madre, todavía se sentía mal por haberla hecho sentir triste luego de salir lastimada debido a su imprudencia.

—No pude evitar pensar lo peor después de que recibiste ese ataque —le decía Fluttershy con una expresión triste, pero luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa—, pero alegra mucho que no te haya pasado nada, además fuiste tú quien termino salvándonos al final —su sonrisa se desvaneció al mirar de nuevo hacia la carpa donde se encontraba Silver, todavía seguía muy preocupada por él.

—Los guardias dijeron que también lograron traer a todos de Ponyville —decía Rarity levantándose de su asiento—. Me gustaría ir a ver a mis padres y a Sweetie Bell, seguramente deben estar muy preocupada por mí.

—Iré contigo —dijo Spike también levantándose de su asiento.

—Yo también voy —dijo también Quartz, los tres se alejaron mientras buscaban a algún guardia que les pudiese decir donde se encontraban los habitantes de Ponyville.

—Estoy un poco preocupada por AppleBloom y por Big Mac, también iré buscarlos —dijo Applejack también yéndose del lugar seguida de Candy.

—Yo iré a ver si a Scootaloo también se encuentra bien, esa pony siempre suele meterse en problemas —dijo Rainbow para luego irse volando.

—¡Espérame! —le gritó Speed siguiéndola.

—¿Los señores Cake y los gemelos se encontraran bien? —le preguntó Dizzy a su madre preocupado.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —le dijo Pinkie con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se podía notar también su preocupación por ellos, enseguida también dejaron el lugar.

—¿Tus padres se encontraran bien? —le preguntó Fluttershy a Twilight.

—Ellos se encontraban en el Imperio de Cristal visitando a mi hermano —le respondió la unicornio—. Ellos también tienes refugios incluso más seguros que este. Estoy segura de que se encuentran bien —la unicornio apartó la mirada, aun después de lo que dijo, no podía sentirse igualmente preocupada por ellos.

—¡Papa! —Twilight volteo la vista el escuchar gritar a Dawn, al mirar en la misma dirección que su hija logro ver a su esposo Flash, este usaba las armadura dorada característica de Canterlot..

—¡Dawn!,¡Twilight! —gritó el pegaso al verlas y corrió hacia ellas para abrazarlas—. Me tenían muy preocupado.

—Flash —dijo Twilight en voz baja, entonces lo abrazo con fuerza, estaba feliz de al menos poder estar con su propia familia a salvo.

—No ten fuerte, por favor —dijo Flash quedándose sin aire.

—Lo siento, es solo que me alegra tanto verte —decía Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

—Me halaga mucho, señora Sentry —dijo Flash apenado, luego dirigió su atención a su hija— ¿No han tenido ningún problema?

—Ninguno que no podamos manejar —le respondió Dawn sonriendo mientras seguía abrazándolo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo Flash para después romper el abrazo—. Ahora mismo me encuentro un poco ocupado. Debo asegurar que todos los ponys que vienen de las afueras de Canterlot estén siendo atendidos correctamente.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —le preguntó Dawn emocionada de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su padre.

—Me sentiría muy honrado —le dijo Flash también sonriendo.

—¿Vienes también, Mamá? —le preguntó la joven unicornio a su madre, Twilight por un momento volteo hacia Fluttershy para ver que todavía tenía esa expresión triste.

—Adelántense un poco, luego los alcanzare —les dijo Twilight a Flash y a Dawn.

—De acuerdo —dijo Flash para luego retirarse seguido de su hija, Twilight se acercó a Fluttershy hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien —le decía a Fluttershy quien levantó un poco la vista para verla—. Silver ha salido de peores situaciones, ya verás que dentro de poco estará bien.

—Muchas gracias, Twilight —le dijo Fluttershy sonriendo un poco.

—Debo alcanzar a Flash y a Dawn —ahora se dirigió a Shiny quien estaba sentado junto a su madre— ¿Cuidaras bien de tu madre?

—Por supuesto —le respondió Shiny sonriendo.

—Bien entonces, nos vemos luego —les dijo Twilight para luego irse también para alcanzar a Flash y a Dawn.

Durante un tiempo, Fluttershy y Shiny permanecieron sentadas en esa banca. Cerbero hace rato que se había quedado dormido cerca de ellas. En varias ocasiones, fueron capaces de escuchar algunos quejidos de dolor provenientes de Silver, eso solo aumentaba más la preocupación en ellas.

Poco después, ya habían dejado de escuchar aquellos quejidos y todo quedo en silencio. La Princesa Luna salió de la carpa, Fluttershy y Shiny se levantaron enseguida y se acercaron a ella.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó Fluttershy a Luna.

—Fue un poco difícil, pero logramos calmar el dolor en su cuerpo por los momentos —le respondió Luna, en su rostro se veían signos de cansancio, lo que sea que hicieron para calma el dolor de Silver tuvo que haber usado mucha magia.

—¿Qué lograron hacer con eso que tiene dentro? —le preguntó Shiny, enseguida el rostro de Luna cambio a uno más preocupado.

—Solo pudimos evitar que siguiera creciendo. Hicieron falta varios bloqueos de magia para lograrlo —explicaba Luna—. Todavía desconocemos la naturaleza de esta magia. Debemos dejarlo en observación para poder encontrar la forma de sacarlo de su interior.

—Entiendo… —dijo Fluttershy bajando la cabeza un poco.

—Haremos todo lo que este en nuestros cascos, te lo prometo —Luna esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, de alguna manera eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Fluttershy.

—Gracias por lo que ha hecho por Silver, Princesa —le dijo Fluttershy.

—Ni lo menciones, este es mi deber como Princesa de Equestria —le dijo Luna, aunque ella sabía que si Celestia estuviese con ellos seguramente podría encontrar una manera de curar más rápido a Silver. En ese momento de preguntaba si ella estaría bien.

—Saben, sé que no soy alguien muy apreciado, pero al menos podrían mostrar un poco de preocupación por mí —escucharon una voz sobre ellos, levantaron la vista para ver a Discord quien descendía hasta quedar en medio de Fluttershy y Shiny colocando una garras sobre sus hombros—. Yo también tengo sentimientos.

—No te veo herido ni agonizando como aparentabas estar —le dijo Shiny en broma, aunque efectivamente su cuerpo no presentaba ninguna herida.

—Las ventajas de ser el Amo del Caos, mis heridas sanan rápido —les decía Discord alejándose y flotando frente a ellas—. Aunque el dolor es algo de lo que ni yo puedo escapar.

—Un momento, entonces Discord tal vez podría… —Shiny se dirigió a Luna, pero la Princesa ya tenía una idea de lo que pensaba decir.

—Ya intentamos también la magia de Discord, pero tampoco dio resultado —les dijo Luna apartando la vista, eso de nuevo volvió a bajar sus ánimos.

—Siendo una magia así de poderosa, solo podrá ser eliminada una vez que quien la causo también lo sea —comentó Discord.

—Solo podremos curar a papa si derrotamos a Scelus —dijo Shiny en voz baja—. No se siquiera si podremos luchar sin él.

—Todavía nada ha sido decidido —habló Luna acercándose a ellas—. Si los bloqueos que colocamos en el resultan funcionar, no tendrá que mantenerse fuera de esta batalla. Solo debemos esperar a que se recupere pronto —de pronto el tono que uso fue muy parecido al de su hermana, de alguna manera sirvió para tranquilizarlas un poco.

—¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes mientras tanto? —les preguntó Discord con expresión seria—. Con Scelus libre y con todo su poder recuperado, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos quede.

—Solo tomaremos el tiempo suficiente para descansar —Luna se colocó a un lado de él—. En cuanto estemos todos listos, saldremos a buscarlo.

—¿Y cómo pretenden encontrarlo? —Discord no parecía nada sorprendido con respecto a su plan.

—Tu dijiste antes que eras capaz de sentir su poder —Luna le sonrió—. Solo espero que podamos seguir contando contigo para derrotarla y le hayas empezado a tener miedo.

—¡¿Miedo?! ¡¿YO?! ¡HA! —reía Discord—. Nadie más que yo podrá disfrutar ver como ese sujeto es destruido —apretó sus garras envolviéndolas con su magia y sus ojos brillaron con un rojo profundo—. Todavía debo hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo.

—Entonces esta decidido —dijo Luna satisfecha por su declaración—. Aun debo atender ciertos asuntos por mi hermana. Nos vemos luego —dicho eso se retiró del lugar.

—Silver… —dijo Fluttershy en voz baja, ella se había acercado a la carpa y podía ver como el dormía profundamente, al menos habían podido calmarle el dolor.

—Ya verás cómo se levantará en cualquier momento —le decía su hija abrazándola por un lado—. Esto no es nada para él.

Aun si parecía ya no estar sufriendo debido a esa misteriosa magia, en la mente de Silver no parecía estar todo bien. El pegaso no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba flotando ene se oscuro lugar, de pronto había despertado ahí y no era capaz de hacer nada. Por mucho que lo intentase, su cuerpo no le respondió y no era capaz de hablar, solo podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiré aquí?_

Silver era consciente de que no hace mucho estaba con su familia y amigos a bordo del Invencible. Recordaba también haber sentido de pronto un incesante dolo antes de caer al suelo, luego de eso todo se llenó de oscuridad. Aun en ese estado, todavía era capaz de sentir la energía que lo rodeaba. Podía sentir las energía de Fluttershy y de Shiny, seguramente debían estar junto a él.

_¿Qué habrá sido eso?_

Muchas veces se preguntaba de donde habría venido aquel dolor. Sus heridas no eran tan graves y no recordaba haber recibido algún tipo de ataque que pudo haberlo causado. Incluso si Haze pudo haberle hecho algo durante su batalla con él, cualquier efecto debió haber desaparecido después de derrotarlo.

_**Mi maldición no es algo que pueda eliminarse tan fácilmente**_

De pronto Silver había escuchado un eco en medio de sus pensamientos. Una voz profunda que no logró reconocer. Se sintió indefenso al no poder hacer nada en ese lugar, quien sea que le haya hablado, solo podía ser el responsable de su estado actual. No tenía sentido buscarla en medio de toda esa oscuridad, decidió calmarse para confrontarla.

_¿Quién eres?_

_**Me han conocido por muchos nombres a través del tiempo. Pero tu sabes muy bien quien soy**_

_Scelus_

_**Es la primera vez que podemos hablar tranquilamente. Es un todo un honor conocerte, Silver Arrow**_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Aun por mucho que quisiera mantener la calma, la ira de Silver solo crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Aquel ser con el que estaba hablando era el único responsable de todas las desgracias que ha sufrido en su vida.

_**Solo quería ver los resultados de uno de mis experimentos**_

_¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_**¿Nunca te preguntaste la razón por la cual Discord llevó esa maldición a tu pueblo?**_

_Siempre creí que solo era otro de sus tontos juegos como el Amo del Caos. Fue hasta que me dijo que en realidad siempre estuvo bajo tu control_

_**Aquello no fue una simple excusa para destruir tu pueblo, sino un experimento que pensé realizar en una pequeña comunidad de ponys**_

_¿De qué se trataba este experimento?_

Silver escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. Aunque ahora tuviese una nueva familia, el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres y a su hermano siempre estarán con él. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de buscar venganza por lo que ocurrió, pero que Scelus haya querido hablar de eso lo llenaba de ira.

_**Se trataba de compartir un poco de mi energía con los ponys y poder controlarlos para esparcir la destrucción por el mundo. Desafortunadamente, fue demasiado para ellos y terminó matándolos a casi todos**_

_¡Muy pocos logramos sobrevivir a eso! ¡Tú condenaste a mi pueblo!_

_**Tuvo un efecto incompleto en ustedes. Eran capaces de regresar a sus formas normales y lograron escapar de mi control. Fue solo un pequeño error de cálculos**_

_¡¿Solo un error de cálculos?!_

_¡¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que causo ese "error"?!_

_**Aun estando encerrado dentro del Tártaro por tanto tiempo, era capaz de ver toda la destrucción que mi presencia dejo en el mundo. Conozco muy bien tu historia, Voluntad de Plata**_

Aquel era la el nombre por el cual solían llamarlo luego de salvar a Canterlot del ataque de su hermano hace más de quinientos años. Es solo le decía que Scelus seguramente también había sido testigo de la batalla contra su hermano junto a los demás Portadores hace varios años.

_¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?_

_**Hacer que despiertes**_

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en los pensamientos de Silver. De pronto, toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba pareció comenzar a absorberlo sin la posibilidad de poder resistirse.

Los ojos de Silver se abrieron de golpe. Al observar a su alrededor pudo ver que se encontraba acostado en una camilla dentro de alguna carpa. Aquel incesante dolor que había sentido antes volvió de pronto en un terrible dolor de cabeza. Silver podía sentir como todo le daba vueltas y creía poder escuchar un sonido agudo que pareció que lo iba a dejar sordo en cualquier momento. Comenzó a gritar.

Fluttershy y Shiny enseguida entraron al interior de la carpa alarmadas de escucharlo gritar. Ellas vieron a Silver sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza con sus cascos mientras seguía gritando.

—¡Silver! —grito Fluttershy corriendo a un lado de él— ¿Qué te ocurre? —intentó sostenerlo pero se agitaba demasiado.

—Me… duele… —decía Silver, intentó levantarse de la camilla y termino cayendo al suelo.

—Ven, levántate —Shiny se agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque para su sorpresa, su padre la apartó de él haciendo ahora haciendo camino para salir de la carpa— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó preocupada pero Silver salió de la carpa sin responderle, ambas pegasos salieron también de prisa.

La visión de Silver estaba un poco borrosa y su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Fuera de la carpa, logro divisar a Cerbero, este mantenía la distancia de Silver mientras gruñía como si se tratase de alguna amenaza.

—Silver, espera —esta vez logró escuchar la voz de Fluttershy, pero ni siquiera volteó a verla—. Todavía estas muy mal, necesitas seguir descansando.

—Solo… necesito un poco de aire… —le dijo Silver.

Silver extendió sus alas y rápidamente se alejó volando del lugar. Ambas pegasos enseguida hicieron lo mismo para seguirlo, no estaba en condiciones de salir si ese era su plan.

Durante el camino, Silver volaba con problemas, se golpeaba repetidas veces contra las demás carpas del refugia y otra veces casi choco con otros ponys. Quienes lo veían ahora se apartaban sin entender lo que le ocurría.

_**Deja de luchar. Nada de lo que hagas podrá evitar que esto se detenga**_

Seguía escuchando la voz de Scelus en su cabeza, solo quería alejarse de todo y poder controlar el incesante dolor. Silver llegó hasta la puerta del refugio y de con una fuerza que no era propia de él la abrió de un solo golpe. Sin importarle el llamado de los guardias que lo vieron, voló de nuevo a toda velocidad a través del pasillo. Justo ene se momento, el resto de sus amigos ya se habían reunido de ver a sus familias y estaban de regreso al refugio principal, fue cuando vieron a Silver volar sobre ellos tan rápido que apenas pudieron reconocerlo.

—¿Ese era Silver? —se preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

—¡Chicas! —miraron hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde habían llegado Fluttershy y Shiny—. A Silver le ocurre algo malo. Se levantó gritando y luego salió volando.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos por él —dijo Rainbow Dash.

Todos los demás Portadores acompañados de sus hijos y de Flash corrieron siguiendo a Silver. El pegaso no tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigía. Solo volaba a través de los pasillos vacíos y oscuros del castillo sin dirección alguna. Giraba de pasillo en pasillo como si estuviera siendo guiado por algo, el dolor cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

_**Ya falta muy poco**_

Silver golpeó con fuerza un par enormes de puertas para luego ingresar a un enorme salón, término cayendo enseguida al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor. Levantó la vista logrando reconocer apenas aquel lugar aun con la oscuridad, se trataba del gran salón de fiesta donde se celebraba cada año La Gran Gala del Galope.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! —gritaba Silver repetidas veces mientras seguía en el suelo tratando de alejar el dolor.

_**Solo déjalo fluir y tu sufrimiento terminará rápido**_

Entonces todo quedó en silencio. Silver había dejado de gritar y ahora su vista se veía perdida. Lentamente fue levantándose para luego quedarse mirando hacia la nada. Algo dentro de él había cambiado.

—¡Papá! —a través de las enormes puertas entreabiertas por las cuales había entrado Silver, todos sus amigos entraron de prisa al salón, Cerbero también se encontraba con ellos, el todavía gruñía al ver a Silver. El pegaso se mantuvo a espalda de ellos sin decir nada, un intenso silencio invadió todo el lugar.

—Lo siento… —alcanzaron decir a Silver.

En un instante, el cuerpo de Silver fue completamente cubierto de llamas azules, estas iluminaron todo el salón. Los demás Portadores se quedaron impresionados y con el temor dibujado en sus rostros. En medio de las llamas, el cuerpo de Silver comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño. Su piel se volvió escamosa y sus alas se hicieron más largas y puntiagudas. Clavando sus garras en la caramida debajo de él y extendiendo sus alas lo más que pudo, rugió con todas sus fuerzas llegando a romper todas las ventanas del salón. Ante ellos, un enorme dragón blanco apareció dejando atrás al pegaso que solía ser.

—¿No se suponía que ya había sido curado de eso? —se preguntó Rainbow Dash con voz temblorosa.

—No lo entiendo. Silver nos había dicho que el Eidolon Alexander fue capaz de curar su maldición —dijo Twilight.

Los demás solo podían ver perplejos la transformación de Silver. Ahora el color blanco de sus escamas fue cambiando a un gris oscuro. Sus ojos azules cambiaron a rojo profundo y ahora desprendía una niebla negra de su cuerpo, similar a lo que le había ocurrido a Cerbero. Su cuerpo resultaba ser ahora mucho más grande desde la última vez que habían visto esa apariencia.

El dragón miraba en todas direcciones, pareció ansioso por encontrar algo. Logró fijar la vista sobre todos ellos y se les quedo viendo fijamente. En sus ojos ya no se podía ver ningún rastro de Silver, ahora solo era una enorme bestia bajo en control de Scelus. Lo único que había quedado de Silver era el anillo en su oreja derecha.

Sin parecer tener interés en los Portadores, el dragón levantó la cabeza mientras de su boca salían llamas color gris oscuro. Una enorme llamarada del mismo color salió de su boca impactando contra el techo del salón dejando luego un gran agujero en él. El dragón extendió sus alas para luego emprender vuelo alejándose en unos pocos segundos del castillo y perdiéndose en medio del caótico cielo de Equestria.

Continuará.

* * *

La verdad no sabia como terminar este cap, tenia varias ideas en mente y al final esta fue la que mejor me pareció. Espero les haya gustado.


	21. Capítulo 20

Una vez mas aquí con otro cap. Si me estoy tardando mas en escribirlo, los deberes volvieron a mi y debo atenderlo, seguramente en a partir de diciembre tendré un poco mas de tiempo para escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Un reino en guerra

Un fuerte estruendo se había escuchado a través de los pasillos vacíos del Castillo de Canterlot. Una enorme criatura había destruido el techo del salón de eventos y se alejó volando, en solos unos segundos ya se había perdido de vista con un destino desconocido. Dentro del salón, los Portadores todavía no daban crédito a lo que recién habían presenciado, Silver había vuelto a convertirse en dragón como solía hacerlo cuando aún tenía la maldición y ahora parecía estar siendo controlado por el enemigo.

Fluttershy cayó al suelo cubriendo el rostro con sus cascos llorando desconsoladamente, Shiny se agacho junto a ella para intentar calmarla. Los demás seguían con sus rostros pálidos, de alguna forma sentían un profundo miedo. Silver debió haber sido curado hace años gracias al poder sagrado de Alexander, pero de alguna forma había caído nuevamente en aquella maldición.

—¿En qué momento habrá sucedido? —se preguntó Twilight caminando hacia adelante y observando el agujero en el techo—. Silver nunca estuvo cerca de Scelus como para que le haya hecho esto.

—De alguna forma, debió ocurrirle algo mientras luchábamos contra Cerbero —decía Spike caminando hasta llegar a su lado—. O quizás luego de que saliéramos del Tártaro, pero no sabría decir cómo pudo pasar ni en que momento.

—¡No podemos dejar que nuestro amigo siga sufriendo por culpa de esa maldición! —gritó Rainbow con intensión de salir a buscarlo—. Debemos seguirlo y hacerlo regresar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si logramos hacer eso? —todos voltearon al ver que la Princesa Luna llegaba entrando al gran salón, junto a ella se encontraba Discord.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá —le respondió la pegaso—, no podemos dejarlo así.

—Ni siquiera fuimos capaces de extraer ese fragmento de magia de su interior, mucho menos creo que podamos curarlo de la forma que ahora tiene —decía Luna, tomó un largo suspiro antes de continuar hablando, ella tampoco veía ninguna solución para ese problema—. Debemos pensar en un plan antes de salir, el exterior sigue siendo peligroso para nosotros.

—Nunca suelo estar de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash —decía Rarity, ella miró por unos segundos a Fluttershy quien seguía llorando cubierta por los cascos de su hija—, pero ella tiene razón. No podemos permitir que Silver siga sufriendo por culpa del enemigo, debemos salir a buscarlo enseguida.

—Ni siquiera saben a donde pudo haber ido, podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo —les dijo Luna intentando razonar con ellos.

—El aún lleva puesto su Elemento —habló Spike—, podemos intentar rastrear su energía y así encontrarlo.

—Yo también puedo intentar buscarlo —ahora habló Discord colando frente a Luna para sorpresa de ella—. Ahora está cubierto por la energía de Scelus, no sería ningún problema para mí encontrarlo.

—¿En serio nos ayudaras a encontrar a mi padre? —le preguntó Shiny.

—A donde sea que tu padre haya ido, seguramente será donde se encuentre Scelus —le dijo Discord con expresión seria—. Recuerden lo que dije antes, no descansare hasta verlo completamente destruido. Encontrar a Silver es también encontrarlo a él.

Luna pareció pensar detenidamente lo que ellos proponían. Apenas habían regresado de una feroz batalla y ella quería darles la oportunidad de descansar lo suficiente para recuperar sus fuerzas, pero viéndolos ahora así de decididos, no creía tener ninguna oportunidad de convencerlos.

—Muy bien —dijo Luna sin ninguna otra opción—, entonces acompáñenme. Hay algo importante que debo decirles primero.

Luna se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las puertas para salir del gran salón, sin saber que podría ser, todos los demás en el interior del salón la siguieron. La caminata a través de los pasillos oscuros del castillo fue en completo silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eras sus pisadas y los sollozos de Fluttershy. Llegaron hasta una enorme puertas las cuales Luna abrió con su magia revelando ante ellos la muy conocida sala del trono.

Todos ingresaron al lugar todavía sin saber qué era lo que la Princesa quería decirles. Ella camino hasta el final del salón llegando hasta gran trono de su hermana y sentándose en él. Los demás se detuvieron a unos pocos metros del trono viendo como Luna se mantenía sentada con los ojos cerrados. Todo el salón era iluminado por la luna sobre Equestria a través de las enormes ventanas, está ahora se movía por su propia cuenta sin la necesidad de la magia de Luna.

—Hace poco, logre contactarme con mi hermana. Una conexión telepática que tenemos gracias a la relación de nuestras magias —dijo Luna abriendo los ojos, esto pareció sorprender a todos los presentes—. Afortunadamente, ella se encuentra a salvo. Ha podido dirigir a un gran grupo de ponys logrando llevarlos a salvo hasta el Imperio de Cristal. En estos momentos, ella se encuentra en ese lugar preparando a un gran grupo de soldados para salir a buscar a mas ponys en peligro—un gran alivio pareció cubrir a varios de los presentes.

—Ahora bien, hay otra noticia de la cual fui informada por mi hermana —su mirada se hizo más seria—. Justo hace unas pocas horas, lo que pareció ser una enorme isla fue vista flotando sobre Equestria. Esta misma desprendía una energía muy poderosa, muy parecida a la de Scelus

—Disculpe, Princesa Luna, ¿Ha dicho usted, una isla sobre Equestria? —le preguntó Rarity a lo que Luna asintió, todos los presentes se vieron sorprendidos ante esa noticia, aunque no sería lo más extraño que habían escuchado en sus vidas.

—Esta isla, apareció de la nada luego de que las dimensiones colapsaran —siguió hablando Luna—. No sabemos de dónde proviene ni como apareció. Pero sabemos que ahora mismo se encuentra en movimiento.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo aparecer frente a ellos una especie de proyección. En ella, podía verse el cielo como ahora se veía en Equestria, lleno de monstruos y cambios bruscos en el ambiente. Muy en las alturas, algo apareció entre las nubes, se trataba de una gigantesca isla de un extraño color blanco. La misma se podía notar como se movía lentamente.

—Lo que están viendo, es una proyección de lo que vio mi hermana desde el Imperio de Cristal —siguió Luna—. Esto pasó hace aproximadamente unas dos horas, la isla ya no es visible desde donde se encuentra mi hermana. Pero a juzgar por la dirección que estaba tomando, parece ser que se está dirigiendo hacia aquí —Fluttershy levantó la mirada al escuchar eso, lo que le haya ocurrido a Silver y la repentina aparición de esta isla no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

—Entonces, ¿Silver podría…? —se preguntaba Fluttershy tras haber entendido a donde quería llegar la Princesa.

—Solo es una suposición, pero es muy probable que ahora mismo se encuentre camino a ese lugar —dijo Luna.

* * *

Sobre los cielos de lo que una vez fue en radiante reino de Equestria, reemplazado ahora con lo que se podría describir como un infierno, se encontraba aquella isla de la cual estuvo hablando la Princesa Luna. Su tamaño era considerable, incluso más que cualquiera de las grandes ciudades de Equestria.

Cientos de monstruos volaban a su alrededor, como si estuvieran ahí para evitar que nadie se acercara a la isla. A lo largo de toda esa extensión de tierra, se podía ver una enorme ciudad. Enormes edificios de color morado oscuro y detalles verdes se alzaban en todas direcciones, todos ellos parecían estar hechos de una tecnología muy avanzada, muy similar al del Invencible.

Justo en el centro de la isla, un castillo sobresalía sobre todos los demás edificios. También era de colores morado y verde, se podría decir que era mucho más gran que cualquier otro castillo en Equestria. Tenía cuatro enormes pilares que lo rodeaban los cuales parecían mantener una barrera alrededor del castillo. Una alta torre se alzaba en el centro del castillo donde continuamente impactaban relámpagos. Una peligrosa figura se mantenía en la punta de esa torre, el mismo Scelus admiraba su gran obra en lo alto de su castillo.

—Como extrañaba esta hermosa vista —dijo Scelus presenciando toda la destrucción que había causado en ese mundo. Una batir de alas de pronto llamó su atención, un enorme dragón de color gris oscuro aterrizo justo detrás de él para luego cerrar sus alas y quedarse sentado completamente inmóvil—. Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido unirte a mí —volteó a verlo—, aunque no tenías ninguna otra opción —el dragón siguió inmóvil con una mirada lejana.

—La Gran Voluntad de Plata. Tu leyenda es impresionante, pero ni siquiera tu puedes escapar de mi control —decía Scelus caminando alrededor del dragón, sostenía su espada en su mano derecha mientras mantenía un poco levantada la izquierda cubriéndola con sus rayos, el dragón dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido permaneciendo todavía inmóvil—. Parece que una pequeña parte de tu conciencia todavía sigue luchando. No importa, tarde o temprano cederá.

Scelus volvió al lugar donde estuvo observandoel panorama. Sujeto su espada con ambas manos para luego clavarla en el suelo con fuerza liberando un gran relámpago que se dirigió hacia el cielo. En solo unos segundos, causo una poderosa tormenta eléctrica que comenzó a extenderse por todos los cielos sobre Equestria. Los monstruos alrededor de la isla rugieron con fuerza ante su demostración de poder.

—Mi poder no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera —siguió hablando Scelus sosteniendo su espada aun clavada en el suelo—. Aun si un Dios Eidolon intenta suprimir una de mis maldiciones, solo lograría debilitarla —dejando su espada clavada en ese lugar se alejó de ella para voltear a ver de nuevo a Silver—. Mi maldición siempre estuvo en tu interior. Siempre esperando a mí regreso para ser liberada. Cuando me fusione con el Núcleo del Tártaro y recupere todo mi poder, el sello que colocó el Eidolon Alexander fue roto y la maldición pudo brotar una vez más.

_¡Miserable!_

Scelus escuchó por unos momentos en su mente el grito de Silver, aquel apodo que tenía debía tomarse tampoco a la ligera, su voluntad era algo que no se rompería tan fácilmente. Se quedó observando directamente a los ojos del dragón, él tenía el control total de su cuerpo, pero poder doblegar su mente sería un gran reto. Miró a través de los ojos del dragón logrando llegar hasta sus pensamientos, podía ver a Silver sujetado por un gran número de cadenas oscuras, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de ellas.

—No importa que tan fuerte sea tu voluntad —Scelus levitó hasta queda justo frente al rostro del dragón—. Existen varias maneras para destruir una mente tan fuerte, una de ellas es la desesperación —extendió su brazo desecho haciendo que su espada que aun seguía clavada en el suelo volara hasta su mano, luego coloco la hoja de la espada a solo unos milímetros de su cuello—. La desesperación de ver a todos tus seres queridos siendo asesinados y no poder hacer nada.

Scelus retiro la espada de su cuello y ahora la apuntó hacia arriba. Muy sobre ellos, tres portales se abrieron de los cuales tres enorme objetos emergieron de cada uno de ellos. No se podría decir de qué se trataban exactamente, estaban cubiertos completamente por una neblina negra. Aquellos seres comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad mientras se alejaban rápidamente de la isla dejando atrás lo que parecieron ser rugidos, una gran parte de los monstruos que rodeaban la isla comenzaron a seguirlos. Cualquiera que fuese el lugar a donde caerían, seguramente dejarían un gran rastro de destrucción.

—Veamos de que tan capaces son tus amigos —Scelus se aceró hasta el borde de la torre observando como lo que sea que haya salido de esos portales desaparecían de su campo de visión.

* * *

—¿Sintieron eso? —preguntó Twilight levantando la vista al igual que los demás, al parecer, todos fueron capaces de sentir unas extrañas energías.

—Tres grandes energías aparecieron de la nada—dijo Spike apretando sus colmillos—, y parecen estar acercándose.

—Debemos asegurar el castillo —habló Luna levantándose del trono y caminando hacia ellos—. Reuniré a todos nuestros soldados unicornios, crearemos una barrera alrededor del castillo.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente —dijo Applejack, ella sentía un horrible presentimiento hacia aquello que se acercaba hacia Canterlot—. Lo que sea que se esté acercando, no es nada comparado a lo que hemos enfrentado antes.

—No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, mi hermana no haría eso —sin decir nada más, la Princesa Luna extendió sus alas y se fue volando del salón del trono abriendo las puertas con su magia.

—Y pensar que había creído que podríamos tener un poco más de tiempo para descansar —dijo Rarity con un suspiro.

—Debemos prepararnos para le llegada del enemigo —decía Twilight—, debemos proteger a todos los ponys en los refugios.

—Yo acompañare a la Princesa —habló Flash llegando a un lado de su esposa—. Me encargare de preparar a todos los demás soldados en caso de que también debamos intervenir en la batalla.

—Nosotros los ayudaremos también en esta batalla —dijo Shiny adelantándose hacia la unicornio, detrás de ella la seguían sus amigos también dispuestos a ayudar.

—¿Ustedes qué? —se preguntó Flash, hasta el momento el desconocía completamente todo lo relacionado con los elementos de los jóvenes ponys.

—Te lo contare todo luego —le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Flash con una cuantas dudas, luego de despidió del resto y se retiró también del salón.

—Todavía no estoy completamente de acuerdo con que ustedes participen en esto —dijo Rarity con un tono preocupado, aunque ellos ya había presenciado de lo que ahora ellos eran capaces de hacer, pero igualmente no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por ellos.

—Tendremos cuidado —decía Candy con una sonrisa—. Yo sé que si estamos todos juntos, no hay nada que no podamos lograr.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —gritó Pinkie Pie abrazando a Dizzy— ¡Solo hace falta de tus buenos amigos a tu alrededor para poder lograr lo que sea!

—Puedo apoyar lo que dice Pinkie —dijo Rainbow alborotando un poco la melena de Speed—. Aun no habido nada que no hayamos podido lograr estando todos juntos.

Todos se dieron cuenta en ese momento como Fluttershy volvió a bajar la vista. Por unos instantes, habían olvidado el asunto de Silver, ellos aún no podían creer lo que le había ocurrido. Shiny se acercó de nuevo a su madre y la abrazó.

—Lo salvaremos, Fluttershy —Applejack también se acercó a ella y colocó un casco en su hombro—. Puedo asegurarte que lo haremos.

—Es nuestro amigo, no lo abandonaremos por nada en el mundo —le dijo Spike.

—Todos daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para salvar a papá —le dijo Shiny todavía abrazándola,esas palabras ayudaron un poco a la pegaso a calmarse un poco, aunque aún conservaba su expresión triste.

—Debemos apresurarnos entonces —habló Twilight—. Lo que sea que se esté aproximando a Canterlot, llegara muy pronto.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con la unicornio. No solo los Portadores se encargarían de proteger al castillo, sino que ahora contaban también con la ayuda de Discord y Cerbero quienes de igual manera estuvieron de acuerdo.

Enseguida, todos dejaron la sala del trono y se dirigieron hacia las puertas principales del castillo. Con la determinación de enfrentar a lo que sea que amenazase la seguridad de los civiles dentro de los refugios, en poco tiempo llegaron al exterior del castillo.

Los Portadores miraron en todas direcciones, aquella energía que habían sentido antes se acercaba rápidamente rodeada de muchas más energías, era como un ejército que se dirigía hacia ellos. El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar mientras vieron como tres enormes objetos se abrían paso entre las nubes sobro las cercanías de la ciudad.

Los tres enormes objetos impactaron con gran estruendo cerca de la base de la montaña donde se encontraba Canterlot. Los restos del impacto no fueron tan grandes como creyeron debido a la magnitud de los mismos, pero causaron gran sacudidas en toda la zona llegando a derrumbar todo los edificios que habían quedado en pie desde la última batalla en Canterlot. Fue gracias a la barrera que cubría al castillo que no sufrió el mismo destino.

Junto a los tres objetos que cayeron del cielo, cientos de monstruos del Tártaro también descendieron de entre las nubes, todos ellos llegaron a rodear toda la ciudad sin dejar ninguna vía posible de escape.

Mientras veía desconcertados a esa gran cantidad de monstruos, nuevas sacudidas comenzaron a azotar toda la zona, aunque luego se dieron cuenta que resultaban ser pisadas. Todos miraron en la dirección donde habían impactado aquellos extraños objetos, desde una enorme cortina de polvo tres enormes criaturas aparecieron.

—No puede ser —dijo Shiny con gran sorpresa, una de esas criaturas resultaba ser la misma que ella había podido derrotar luego de liberar el poder de su anillo: Arma Artema.

El mismo Artema ahora resultaba ser más grande que la vez que lucho contra Shiny. Todo su cuerpo había sido recubierto con una armadura de color roja al igual que su piel que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, dejando solo descubierta su cabeza y la boca de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ahora portaba dos espadas sosteniéndolas con sus garras.

—Se supone que debí haberte enviado a otra dimensión —dijo Discord observando a otra de las criaturas a un lado de Artema, se trataba de Arma Sanctus.

Al igual que Artema, era de mayor tamaño y también llevaba una armadura que le cubría el cuerpo de color verde. Seguía llevando sus dos lanzas como recordaban, pero ahora eran más grandes.

Por último, un ser que también tenía la misma apariencia de ellos, solo que este era de un color azul oscuro al igual que su armadura. Este no llevaba ningún arma como los otros dos, en cambio, lograron ver sus enormes garras que parecían ser capaces de cortar lo que sea.

—El poder de nuestro señor es inmenso —habló Artema, su voz hizo eco en toda la zona—. Mientras el siga existiendo, no importa las veces que caigamos, siempre resurgiremos y más fuertes que antes —extendió una de sus espadas y la apuntó hacia ellos, más precisamente hacia donde estaba Shiny—. Esta vez no tendrás la misma suerte.

—Tal vez lleguemos a necesitar un poco de ayuda —dijo Rarity un poco nerviosa ante sus enemigos.

—No solo ustedes quieren defender este lugar —escucharon una voz de tras de ellos, cuando voltearon vieron a Flash quien llegaba junto a la Princesa Luna y el General Squall.

—No permitiremos que luchen solos, Portadores —dijo Luna.

Junto a ellos y atravesando las enormes puertas del castillo, una gran cantidad de soldados de Canterlot. Tanto ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios de la Guardia del Sol como la Guardia de la Noche se habían alineado para defender el castillo y a todos los ponys en su interior. Ahora ellos también contaban con su ejército, no era tan numeroso como el del enemigo, pero ellos si tenían algo que defender.

—Sabes, yo también estoy ayudando —dijo Discord cruzado de brazos, Cerbero ladro en respuesta.

—Estoy segura que mi hermana estará muy orgullosa de ti —le dijo Luna en broma con una sonrisa, luego se adelantó siendo ella quien lideraba al ejército.

—¡Estamos todos aquí para defender nuestro reino! —comenzó a hablar Luna con su voz real mirando a los monstruos frente a ellos— ¡Demostrémosles a estas bestias que no deben tomarnos a la ligera! —ahora volteó hacia sus soldados— ¡En ausencia de mi hermana Celestia, yo me encargare de guiarlos a la victoria! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas levantando uno de sus cascos.

Todos los soldados presentes gritaron también con todas sus fuerzas apoyando a la Princesa, cada uno de ellos estaba más que preparado para luchar. Las tres enormes bestias que liberaban al ejército de monstruos rugieron con fuerza siendo apoyados también por ellos. Los Portadores veían felices aquella escena, saber que el reino siempre podría contar con tan valientes soldados.

—¡Ataquen! —rugió Artema preparando sus espadas para luego salir corriendo al ataque, las otras dos Armas lo siguieron de cerca y detrás de ellos, su ejército.

Los pegasos fueron los primeros en salir al ataque siendo liderados por Squall, todos ellos fueron directamente a enfrentar a los monstruos voladores. Los ponys terrestres avanzaron en el segundo ataque cargando sus lanzas y espadas, ellos intentarían contener a todos los monstruos junto a los pegasos, pero todavía los superaban en grandes números. Fueron los unicornios quienes se encargarían ahora de igualar la fuerza del enemigo, con múltiples hechizos ahora eran capaces de contenerlos a todos.

Atravesando el campo de batalla, las Armas se abrían paso apartando a todos a todos aquellos quienes estuviesen en su camino. Los Portadores corrían hacia ellos para detenerlos. Ya que algunos de los jóvenes Portadores aún no habían despertado sus Elementos, todos ellos se quedarían atrás y se unirían a la batallas solo en caso de que sea necesario.

Spike, junto a Rainbow y Applejack, fueron los primeros en atacar al Arma que encabezaba a los demás, Artema. Este extendió sus espadas preparado para enfrentarlos. Spike cubrió sus garras con sus llamas y logro sostener las espadas. Applejack, quien lo acompaño para enfrentarlo, fue corriendo sobre la cabeza del dragón para después arrojarse sobre Artema aprovechando que sus espadas se encontraban inmovilizadas.

Con la energía de su Eidolon cubriendo su cuerpo, libero todo el poder de Ifrit todo sobre Artema. Luego de su ataque, ella se apartó rápidamente para dejarle el resto a Spike,el dragón reunió toda su fuerza logrando apartar apartar las espadas para liberar una gran llamarada sobre él.

—¡Buen trabajo! —le dijo Applejack cayendo luego sobre su cabeza, ellos se habían apartado de Artema, aun siendo sus ataques muy poderosos, confiarse era lo último que debían hacer.

—Insectos, háganse a un lado —Artema se levantaba luego de haber sido tumbado por sus ataques, su cuerpo no presentaba herida alguna—, mi verdadero oponente está más adelante —miro sobre ellos justamente hacia donde estaba Shiny con sus amigos, cubrió sus espadas con su energía y avanzo para atacarlos.

Entre Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash intentaban contener a Sanctus. El Arma tenía un gran alcance con sus lanzas, además de poder trasportarlas a sus garras luego de haberlas arrojado. Siendo ellas las más ágiles en el aire, tenían una cierta ventaja en esa batalla.

Las tres aprovechaban sus habilidades a larga distancia para atacarlo. En repetidas ocasiones, hacían combinaciones con sus habilidades resultando en ataques más poderosos que demostraban afectar a Sanctus, aunque no demasiado.

—Y pensar que fui derrotado una vez por ustedes. Que lamentable—decía Sanctus.

Concentrando su energía a través de sus lanzas, logro hacerlas el doble de largas y con numerosas púas que sobresalían a los lados. Ahora teniendo un mayor alcance y también un aumento considerable en su velocidad de ataque, comenzó a ser un problema mayor para ellas.

—¡Conozcan su lugar y acepten sus muertes! —rugió Sanctus.

Sus ataques eran cada vez más feroces y rápidos. Muchos de ellos terminaban a arrastrando a los monstruos que pertenecían a su ejército, a ninguna de las Armas parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo mientras lograsen su objetivo.

—¡Eres muy divertido! —gritaba Pinkie Pie enfrentándose con la tercera Arma, ella sin muchos problemas era capaz de esquivar sus ataques en el aire gracias a las alas de Phoenix.

—¡Pinkie, concéntrate! —le gritó Twilight detrás de ella.

—¡Lo siento Twi! ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! —Pinkie al final se apartó más de él abanicando sus alas liberando sobre el Arma un pequeño tornado de fuego, después llego a un lado de Twilight.

Ellas vieron como el Arma apareció de repente de entre las llamas extendiendo sus garras hacia ellas. Ambas lograron moverse a tiempo a solo centímetros de su ataques, si no hubiesen reaccionado a tiempo, habrían sido destrozadas por sus garras.

—No era tan rápido hace solo unos momentos —dijo Pinkie un poco pálida.

—Soy el más rápido entre todas las Armas —decía la criatura frente a ellas, este extendía sus garras las cuales parecían crecer un poco—. Soy Arma Fulgor.

Aun para tener ese cuerpo tan grande, resulto tener una gran velocidad. Sin importas que tanto se alejaran de él, siempre terminaba alcanzándolas en un instante. Incluso era capaz de saltar a grandes alturas para una oportunidad, Fulgor logró llegar detrás de ellas en el aire y lanzo sus garras sobre ambas, pero una burbuja verde apareció sobre ellas repeliendo por completo su ataque. En el suelo, Fluttershy se quedó atrás de para protegerlos con el poder de Carbuncle.

—Debo decir que tu habilidad es bastante útil —le decía Discord viendo como protegía a sus amigos, este se encontraba a su lado junto con Cerbero.

En varias ocasiones, los monstruos se acercaban a ellos para atacarlos, pero Discord se encargaba de desaparecerlos o incluso de transformarlos en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese peligrosa. Fluttershy todavía tenía esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Aun estando en medio de ese campo de batalla, le era imposible olvidarse de Silver.

—No sabría que decirte para hacer sentir mejor, sabes muy bien que esa no es mi especialidad —le dijo Discord volteando hacia otro lado.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, otro monstruo había logrado acercado rápidamente por detrás de Fluttershy con la intención de atraparla con sus enormes colmillos. Al no poder reaccionar a tiempo para salvar a la pegaso, fue Cerbero quien intercepto al monstruo siendo este atrapado por los colmillos de las tres cabezas. Aun para tener esa pequeña apariencia, seguía siendo igual de feroz.

—Estaba por hacer eso —dijo Discord un poco molesto.

En medio del todas las batallas, la Princesa Luna también se encontraba participando. Siendo protegida por un grupo de cinco de sus mejores unicornios, ella usaba sus más poderosos hechizos contra la horda enemiga.

—¡Les ordeno que abandonen este lugar inmediatamente! —gritó Luna furiosa mientras liberaba todo su poder contra los monstruos que atacaban Canterlot— ¡Nadie seguirá lastimando a los ponys mientras yo esté aquí!

Luna extendió sus alas y se elevó varios metros sobre el suelo. Muchos de los monstruos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se arrojaron sobre ella. Luna cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerno para luego liberar una gran onda de magia repeliéndolos a todos.

—No me gusta que nos hayan dejado de nuevo fuera de la batalla —se quejó Quartz,el al igual que el resto de los jóvenes Portadores se habían quedado al margen de la batalla.

—¿Crees que ya sea hora de unirnos? —le preguntó Candy a Shiny quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Prometimos solo hacerlo en caso de que sea realmente necesario —dijo Shiny, todos ellos se habían quedado cerca de las puertas del castillo, algunos guardián se habían quedado con ellos, Fluttershy había dejado un escudo que los cubría a todos—. Sé que no les agrada la idea, pero no todos podemos pelear aun.

—¡Sé que poder hacerlo una vez estemos ahí con ellos! —gritó Speed molesto— Justo cuando creí que nos dejarían ayudarlos.

—Siento no poder ser capaz de ayudarlos aun —se disculpa Dawn bajando la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa —le dijo Shiny sonriéndole—. Sé que en cualquier momento,ustedes también serán capaces de despertar su poder. Pero por los momentos, solo podemos esperar a que ellos puedan arreglárselas sin nuestra ayuda.

—Si no fuera por ustedes tres, jamás habrían podido detener a Cerbero —habló Dizzy llamando la atención de todos, él tenía una expresión seria—. Puedo decir con seguridad, que estos enemigos son mucho más temibles.

—Entonces, solo nos queda esperar —decía Shiny viendo ahora hacia el campo de batalla, su expresión también se puso seria—. En el peor de los casos, tendremos que intervenir.

Por unos momentos, los soldados del reino junto con la Princesa parecieron haber sido capaces de eliminar a la mayoría de los monstruos, pero notaron como comenzaron a llegar más en grandes cantidades. Muchos de los soldados ya se encontraban heridos de gravedad y la batalla parecía apenas empezar para todos ellos. Los Portadores eran capaces de capaces de contener a las tres Armas, pero sus fuerzas se encontraban muy igualadas. Ninguna de las batallas parecía tener fin tenían ambos bandos las mismas condiciones de fuerza.

—Tanto que ustedes alardean, pero no tienen tanto poder como dicen tener —decía Spike defendiéndose de las espadas de Artema. El y Applejack ya habían podido causarle algunas heridas, pero no tenía pensado ceder ante ellos.

—Solo espera, Portador —Artema se encontraba haciendo fuerza con sus espadas ante las garras de Spike—. Nuestro verdadero poder es más grande de lo que puedas imaginar. Solo estamos ganado tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —se preguntó Spike, fue entonces cuando notó como de pronto Artema comenzaba a ganar más fuerza.

—Para le llegada de nuestro amo —Artema extendió sus espadas siendo capaz de arrojar a Spike contra el suelo, este le había provocado profundos cortes en sus garras.

Todos los presentes en ese lugar de pronto fueron presentes como algo inmenso comenzó a descender de entre las nubes. Una gran sombra cubrió todo Canterlot mientras el objeto seguía descendiendo, se trataba de la gran isla flotante donde se encontraba Scelus. Cientos de monstruos siguieron apareciendo sobre la gran ciudad y una extraña neblina negra los acompañaba. La misma neblina cubrió a todos los monstruos al igual que a las Armas, sus cuerpos se hicieron más grandes y lo Portadores podían sentir como sus poderes crecían rápidamente.

—Su hora ha llegado —dijo Artema completamente cubierto por esa niebla, sus ojos brillaron con un intenso color rojo y sus espadas se hicieron incluso más grandes que antes. Sin esperar más, siguió con su ataque.

El primero en su camino se trataba de Spike. El dragón no fue capaz de detenerlo cuando solo vio unos cortes en el aire, las espadas hicieron su trabajo cubriendo todo su cuerpo en un instante de cortes profundos.

—¡Spike! —gritó Rarity al verlo cayendo cubierto de heridas, incluso Applejack fue apartada de su camino recibiendo un golpe con la empuñadura de una de sus espadas.

—¡Dejen de interferir! —Artema siguió avanzando ahora a través de las líneas de los soldados de Canterlot, sin muchos problemas se deshacía de ellos en unos instantes— ¡Mi objetivo está muy cerca! —a lo lejos, pudo ver a Shiny dentro de aquel escudo.

—¡Se está acercando! —gritó Dawn aterrorizada.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Shiny saltando a través del escudo, ahora se encontraba volando hacia Artema preparada para enfrentarlo.

Su Elemento brillo haciéndola tomar su forma adulta junto con aquella armadura de samurái, a su alrededor se materializaron las tres espadas que uso en la batalla contra Cerbero. Ella tomó una de las espadas con su boca mientras que las otras dos las siguieron flotando a sus laterales.

Sin tener en cuenta la enorme diferencia de tamaños, Shiny en el aire encaro a Artema demostrando tener la misma fuerza. Su espada chocaba con fuerza contra una de las de Artema, ninguno de ellos dos pensaba retroceder ante el otro.

—Ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era en nuestro último encuentro —dijo Artema, el extendió su otra espada y arrojo un rápido corte contra Shiny, aunque fue bloqueado por una de las espadas que se mantenían flotando alrededor de Shiny. La pegaso apartó ambas espadas de Artema, luego soltó la que sostenía con la boca haciendo que sus tres espadas giraran alrededor de ella.

—No eres el único —dos de sus espadas salieron disparadas hacia Artema el cual las bloqueo con las suyas.

Aprovechando que en ese momento no podría contar con sus espadas, voló directamente hacia Artema. Llegó hasta su pecho causándole un largo corte llegando hasta su rostro. Ella se elevó alejándose de él y haciendo que sus espadas volvieran a su lado.

—Tampoco en buena idea subestimarme —le dijo Shiny.

—Interesante —Artema coloco una de sus garras sobre el corte que la había provocado Shiny—. Una herida normal habría sanado enseguida. Scelus ya nos habló acerca del poder de los Antiguos —extendió sus espadas hacia ella—. Ustedes son los primero que deben ser exterminados.

Artema cargo para dar un gran saltó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Shiny. La pegaso llevó las espadas al frente de ella bloqueando el potente ataque de Artema. Con el impulso de aquel salto, su ataque había ganado más fuerza. Shiny tuvo que junto toda su fuerza solamente para lograr desviar su ataque en otra dirección. Artema cayó más adelante preparándose en seguida para tomar otro impulso.

La isla se había posicionado justo sobre la ciudad. La ciudad se encontraba ahora a oscuras y los monstruos que seguían llegando no parecían tener fin. Los demás Portadores seguían luchando contra el resto de las Armas, pero muchos de los monstruos también comenzaron a atacarlos sin darles oportunidad de contraatacar.

—¡Dejen de molestar! —gritaba Rainbow volando en todas direcciones, muchos monstruos la seguían de cerca los cuales ella atacaba con sus plumas de hielo. Pero no importaba a cuantos derrotase, siempre legaban más de ellos.

—¡Debemos aguantar hasta el final! —gritaba Twilight mientras dejaba caer una lluvia de relámpagos sobre los monstruos— ¡Si nosotros caemos, todo estará perdido!

—Son demasiado. No puedo protegerlos a todos —decía Fluttershy dentro de uno de sus escudos. Cada vez que ella creaba un escudo sobre alguno de sus amigos, la Princesa o los soldados, estos eran destruidos a los pocos segundos por los monstruos.

—No te esfuerces demasiado —le decía Discord, incluso él estaba teniendo problemas para controlar a los monstruos, su magia del caos por alguna razón ya no estaba teniendo mucho efecto sobre ellos.

Cerbero se mantenía cerca de Fluttershy. Cualquier monstruo que se acercase demasiado a ella era recibido con toda su furia, aunque también estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentar a tantos enemigos.

—No estaremos seguros aquí por mucho tiempo —Dawn temblaba de miedo, los guardias que estaban cuidando el escudo donde se encontraban ellos se encontraban luchando con algunos monstruos.

—Prepárate —le dijo Candy a Quartz quien estaba a su lado.

—Siempre lo estoy —le respondió el híbrido expulsando un poco de fuego de su boca.

En cuanto los monstruos se arrojaron sobre el escudo donde se encontraban ellos, Candy y Quartz saltaron a través de este iluminando sus Elementos. Candy salió llevando su armadura negra con Zantetsuken en su boca. El cuerpo de Quartz creció a un gran tamaño, en sus garras aparecieron unos brazaletes dorados al igual que un chaleco dorado en su pecho. Ambos atacaron con todo su poder a los monstruos para alejarlos de sus amigos.

—¡Yo también debo salir pelear! —gritaba Speed queriendo salir del escudo para luchar también, pero era detenido por Dizzy.

—Todavía no estás en condiciones para hacer eso —le dijo Dizzy usando todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo.

—Puedo liberar el poder de mi Elemento si salgo —Speed agitaba con fuerza sus alas para intentar liberarse de él.

Aun teniendo el mismo poder que Shiny, a Candy y a Quartz les afectaba bastante la gran cantidad de enemigos. Cada portador, al igual que la Princesa y los soldados no podrían defenderse por siempre ante tantos monstruos. Incluso Shiny, aparte de mantener su lucha contra Artema, también estaba lidiando con el ataque de otros monstruos.

—¡Creí que sería una pelea justa! —gritó Shiny mientras se defendía de los monstruos con sus tres espadas, eras demasiados. Ante todo eso, invoco a Gilgamesh tomando este dos de las espadas que estaba usando Shiny.

—Mi único objetivo es eliminarte —le decía Artema quien volvió a chocar espadas con Shiny, Gilgamesh ahora la ayudaba a mantener a los monstruos alejados de ella—. No me importan los métodos que deba usar para conseguirlo.

—Spike, resiste —decía Rarity quien había llegado junto a Spike quien se encontraba herido luego de aquel brutal ataque de Artema, Applejack también había llegado con ellos. Ambas peleaban con todos sus fuerzas protegiendo a Spike.

—Esta aun no es tu última batalla —dijo Applejack mientras luchaba intensamente contra ese ejercito de monstruos.

—Saben, podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos si nos sentamos a conversar un rato. Tal vez podríamos comer un poco de pastel —decía Pinkie Pie nerviosa intentando inútilmente razonar con ellos—. No tienen que eliminarnos a todos.

—No creo que quieran razonar con nosotros —le dijo Twilight llegando cerca de ella—. Esto no tiene fin. Necesitamos algo con más fuerza para acabar con todo ellos.

—Escucho cualquier idea que tengan —Rainbow Dash llego también con ellas.

—Trato de pensar —le dijo Twilight dejando caer un par de relámpagos a un grupo de monstruos que se acercaba a ellas, pero en solo segundos llegaron muchos más que las rodearon.

Fue entonces cuando Twilight subió la vista, todos esos monstruos provenían de aquella enorme isla sobre Canterlot. Desde el momento en que apareció, fue cuando los monstruos comenzaron a aparecer en incontables número, además les estaba brindando un gran poder a todos ellos. Lo primero que debían hacer, era deshacerse de alguna forma de aquella isla.

Aun con sus amigos luchando para protegerlos, algunos monstruos lograron avanzar hasta el escudo, algunos guardias quienes seguían protegiéndolo los atacaron enseguida. Ahora ante la vista de los Portadores, que aun seguían dentro del escudo, los monstruos se abrieron paso a través de los guardias en solo unos instantes, ahora atacaban al escudo. Con una furia notable en sus rostros deformes, estos mordían y rasgaban toda la superficie del escudo mientras los jóvenes ponys en su interior temblaban de miedo.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Quartz al ver a sus amigos en peligro, quiso ir a ayudarlos enseguida, pero su camino fue cortado por otro grupo grande de monstruos.

—¡Ya vamos a ayudarlos! —gritó ahora Candy, pero ahora se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Quartz.

Los jóvenes ponys intentaban alejarse inútilmente de los monstruos, ahora el escudo era atacado desde todas direcciones sin dejarles oportunidad alguna de escapar.

Los se mantuvieron juntos, solo podían ver como el escudo se caía en pedazos poco a poco. Por unos instantes, fueron capaces de ver algunos fragmentos de sus vidas, como si sus mentes ya hubiesen aceptado sus sonido de un cristal rompiéndose inundo sus odios, seguido después de fuertes rugidos sobre ellos.

—¡Al suelo! —escucharon ellos, por reflejo se arrojaron al suelo sin poder reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz debido a la gran cantidad de monstruos que los rodearon.

Dawn logró levantar la vista para ver que se trataba de Candy. Ella con su espada se estaba encargando de eliminar a todos los monstruos que los habían atacada. Pero cada vez más de ellos comenzaron a llegar al lugar. Incluso Quartz también logro llegar con ellos, con su gran tamaño podía encargarse de varios de ellos en unos segundos.

—¡Aléjense! —rugió Quartz, comenzaron a ser demasiados que incluso el y ya comenzaba a tener problemas solo con moverse, muchos de ellos se habían arrojado sobre el intentando inmovilizarlo.

Tratando de alejarse de la batalla, los tres jóvenes intentaron correr para encontrar un lugar donde poder esconderse. Pero desde todas direcciones continuaron llegando.

En una ocasión, Dawn estuvo justo frente a uno de esos monstruos mientras todavía intentaban escapar, ella solo pudo ver como este levantaba una de sus garras preparado para atacarlo, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor. Pero nunca llegó.

—¡Speed! —ella pudo reconocer la voz de Dizzy a su lado quien había gritado, temiendo lo que pudo haber pasado abrió los ojos.

Frente a ella vio como Speed se había interpuesto en el ataque del monstruo recibiéndolo el por completo. Dawn solo veía como su amigo caía al suelo con un enorme zarpazo en un costado de su cuerpo.

—¿Speed…? —se preguntaba ella agachándose y acercándose a él, al verlo de cerca pudo ver que estaba respirando con dificultad y su herida comenzaba a sangrar— ¡Speed! —gritaba ella repetidas veces intentando hacer que reaccionar, pero no respondía.

—¡Dawn! —volvió a escuchar a Dizzy gritar detrás de ella, Dawn levantó la vista para al mismo monstruos que le había provocado aquella herida a Speed el cual se dirigía de nuevo a atacarla. Esta vez ella no cerró los ojos viendo fijamente al monstruo.

_¿Deseas poder salvar a tus amigos?_

Dawn escuchó una extraña voz de la nada. Ella no sabía porque, pero aun con todo ese ruido pudo escucharla con claridad. El tiempo se detuvo completamente a su alrededor, ningún monstruos se movía y era el mismo caso con sus amigos. A sus cascos, Speed seguía herido con aquella profunda herida.

—¿Acaso esto… será un Eidolon? —se preguntó ella, ya había escuchado las historias de los Portadores acerca de la sensación cuando se hacía un pacto con un Eidolon.

_Respóndeme, ¿Deseas salvarlos?_

Aunque ella no sabía porque tenía un extraño presentimiento con esa voz. Dawn sentía una respiración helado a su alrededor. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y era capaz de ver su aliento.

_El tiempo es esencial para salvarlos. Debes tomar rápido una decisión_

Dawn vio como una especia de sombra se movía entre los cuerpos de los monstruos. Podía ver unos profundos rojos en su interior. Al poco tiempo llegó a su lado comenzando a flotar sobre ella, Se sentía aterrado, incluso más que cuando los monstruos los habían atacado.

—¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

_El único que puede salvarlos_

—¿Y por qué tengo este mal presentimiento con tus palabras? —ella levantó la vista ahora encarando a la sombra, Dawn tenía miedo de llegar a desencadenar algo de lo cual podría llegar a arrepentirse.

_No todos los Eidolones pelean desde la luz, Hay otros que pelean desde la oscuridad._

—¿Eres nuestro enemigo? —siguió preguntando, aquella sombra descendió hasta la altura de su rostro mirándola ahora fijamente.

_Yo puedo darte salvación, pero solo pido una cosa a cambio_

—¿Y qué es?

_Mi poder es tan grande como la energía que absorbo. Solo necesito un poco de tu energía y podre salvarlos a todos_

De nuevo regreso ese mal presentimiento. Ella de verdad quería salvar a sus amigos y a sus padres, pero no sabía si debía confiar en aquella presencia. Sentía algo malvado proveniente de él. Ella notaba como el tiempo poco a poco volvía a fluir, los monstruos a su alrededor siguieron acercándose a ellos. A sus cascos, Speed seguía herido y no sabría cuánto tiempo debía quedarle si no lo atendía rápido. Se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—¿En serio podrás salvarlos?

_Puedes confiar en mí_

—Entonces hazlo —dijo Dawn levantando la vista hacia la sombra, todavía no muy convencida por sus palabras, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción.

_Has tomado la decisión correcta, Heredera_

El Elemento de Dawn comenzó a brillar al tiempo que la sombre frente a ella se desvanecía. El tiempo recobro su flujo y ella de pronto comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en su cabeza. Un resplandor negro emanaba de su anillo, una extraña fuerza apartó violentamente a todos los monstruos que los tenían rodeados. Dawn comenzó a gritar.

—¡Dawn!, ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Dizzy al verla caer al suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza. Él no lograba entender que había ocurrido, no sabía que pudo haber hecho que los monstruos se apartaran de ellos.

Justo sobre Dawn, un gran grupo de murciélagos completamente negros comenzaron a reunirse. Todos ellos empezaron a unirse en un solo punto formaron una esfera de color negro, esta misma seguía creciendo mientras más murciélagos se unían a ella. La esfera termino de crecer llegando a tener un gran tamaño, esta tenía un extraña superficie liquida. Desde su interior descendió un ser envuelto en unas largas alas de color roja y negro, este luego las extendió dando a conocer su apariencia. Se trataba de un murciélago con cuerpo humanoide, todo su cuerpo era de color rojo y negro. Tenía una larga cola la cual terminaba en una filosa punta. Toda su cabeza era de color negra con unas largas orejas. A simple vista, se podría decir que se trataba del mismo demonio.

_Soy Diablo. El único a quien deberían temer_

Este ser levantó una de sus garras introduciéndola dentro de la esfera negra que aún permanecía sobre él. Una energía amarilla fluía desde su cuerpo al interior de la esfera haciendo que esta comenzara a crecer. Una extraña energía emanaba ahora de la esfera y luego comenzó a elevarse. El aire comenzó a distorsionarse a su alrededor y de pronto se convirtió en una especie de remolino. Se había convertido en un agujero negro.

Con una increíble fuerza, comenzó a absorber a todos los monstruos que se encontraban alrededor de los jóvenes Portadores. A medida que seguía absorbiéndolos, esta se hacía cada vez más grande y la fuerza con la que arrastraba a los monstruos se hacía más grande.

Por todo el campo de batalla continuo absorbiéndolos, incluso a los que continuaban descendiendo desde la isla sobre ellos. Las Armas no se veían afectadas por esta fuerza, solo veían como si ejercito era reducido rápidamente debido a ese agujero negro. Las tres bestias comenzaron a rugir con fuerza haciendo una especie de llamado. Desde la isla ahora caían con fuerza monstruos incluso más grandes que los demás. Ya no eran ahora solo criaturas aladas, estas eran bestias hechas para aplastar todo a su paso con su increíble fuerza. Muchas de ellas sostenían en sus garras mazos y hachas. Estos al no verse afectados por la fuerza del agujero negro, atacaron a los soldados y a los Portadores.

_Necesito más poder_

El Eidolon oscuro también rugió ante la presencia de los nuevos enemigos. Ahora su energía amarilla comenzó a esparcirse por todos lados cubriendo tanto a los monstruos como a los soldados, la Princesa, los Portadores e incluso a los demás Eidolones que también habían sido invocados. Hasta las mismas Armas se vieron afectadas.

_No quedara rastro alguno de ustedes_

La energía de Diablo parecía extraer algo de todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar. Una energía verde que fluía toda directamente hacia su cuerpo. Todos ahora se sentían cansados y sin energías, la propia energía vital de sus cuerpos estaba siendo extraída.

_¡Desaparezcan!_

Ahora el agujero negro volvió a elevarse y ahora crecía al menos diez veces el tamaño que era. Todos los seres alados que quedaban en los alrededores fueron absorbidos por este en solo unos instantes. Incluso ahora, parecía empezar a arrastrar a los nuevos monstruos mientras estos luchaban por quedarse en tierra. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que también fueron todos absorbidos.

Aun en el suelo, Dawn seguía gritando. La energía de todo su cuerpo literalmente estaba siendo arrancada por el Eidolon, ella si quiera era capaz de detenerlo ni cancelar la invocación. Estaba completamente fuera de control.

Las Armas ante esta amenaza, se dirigieron todas para atacar a Diablo. Pero en cuento estuvieron frente a él, a Diablo solo le basto levantar una de sus garras para dejarlos inmovilizarlos contra el suelo.

_Un poder que no puede ser visto. Un poder que no puede ser detenido. Un poder que aprovecha una de las fuerzas más poderosas del mundo. La gravedad_

Diablo hizo mucha más presión sobre las tres Armas al punto de estar aplastándolas contra el suelo. Al haber absorbido también parte de la energía de ellos, no serían capaces de escapar.

Ante todos los presentes en los alrededores del castillo, el agujero negro se había encargado de absorber a todos los monstruos. Estos mismos ya habían dejado de aparecer desde la isla y ahora solo quedaban las Armas bajo el control de Diablo.

_Seres débiles_

El Eidolon levantó la misma garra con la que les había estado ejerciendo presión con la gravedad, los tres salieron despedidos por los aires siendo estos impactados con fuerza contra la parte inferior de la isla flotante. Fue tanta la presión que ahora ejercía sobre ellos que la misma isla comenzó a agrietarse, toda su superficie se agitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Basta! —entre toda la conmoción se pudo escuchar el fuerte grito de Dawn.

Combatiendo con el inmenso dolor que le provocada su propio Eidolon, ella se colocó de pie mirándola ahora con un odio indescriptible. No era por el simple hecho de haberle causado dolor, sino que ella pudo sentir como Diablo también les había estado arrebatando toda la energía a sus amigos a cambio de poder.

—¡Ya has cumplido con tu deber! ¡Ahora vete! —le gritó la unicornio, Diablo aun ejerciendo presión sobre las Armas volteó la vista hacia ella.

_Estoy cumpliendo mi palabra_

—También les estás haciendo daño a ellos — Dawn observaba a todos a su alrededor, con todas sus fuerzas arrebatadas nadie era capaz siquiera de levantarse.

_El poder tiene sus sacrificios. Era un precio justo a pagar para salvarlos_

—¡Te he dicho que te vayas! —siguió gritando Dawn, ella bajo la vista viendo a Speed ahora mucho más débil que antes, parte de su fuerza vital también había sido extraída por Diablo—. ¡No quiero volver a verte! —lo fulmino una vez más con la mirada.

El Elemento de Dawn estaba perdiendo su brillo, el mismo cuerpo de Diablo comenzaba a desvanecerse. El agujero negro se disolvió por completo y su fuerza gravitacional sobre las Armas se detuvo. Las tres bestias habían quedado literalmente clavadas en la parte inferior de la isla, sus cuerpos ahora se encontraban completamente inmóviles.

_Nuestro pacto ya está hecho. Seguiré estando a tus servicios_

Luego de un siniestro rugido, el cuerpo de Diablo se disolvió en ciento de murciélago los cuales se dispersaron en todas direcciones. Dawn solo podía ver el estado en que habían quedado todos los que estuvieron presentes en la batalla. La invasión de los monstruos pudo ser detenida, pero pudo haberles costado mucho más si se hubiera extendido más el ataque de Diablo. Sin más fuerzas para sostenerse sobre sus propios cascos, Dawn cayó inconsciente a un lado de Speed.

La isla sobre ellos comenzó a elevarse. En la punta de la torre más alta del castillo, Scelus había presenciado todo lo ocurrido. Este se dio la vuelta mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

—Les concederé esta pequeña victoria —decía Scelus pasando a un lado de Silver quien también se encontraba en ese lugar—. Ya es hora de preparar el acto final —dicho eso, su cuerpo se desapareció en una nube negra.

Silver se quedó un poco más en ese lugar. Completamente inmóvil tenía la mirada fija en el cielo sobre él, no sabría decirse con exactitud lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. La isla siguió elevándose hasta que a cierta altura se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

En los restos del campo de batalla, solo algunos fueron capaces de colocarse de pie aun después de haber sido robadas sus fuerzas, entre ellos se encontraba la Princesa Luna.

Ella solo se encontraba observando los resultados de aquella batalla, su mirada solo podría reflejar el horror ante tal escena. Aquello no podría definirse como una victoria, solo algo que pudo haber sido peor si se hubiera extendido por mucho más tiempo. Algunos de los soldados que lograron levantarse estaban ayudando a auxiliar a otros. También vio como varios de los Portadores estaban ayudando a Spike, el dragón se había llevado las perores heridas enfrentando a una de las Armas.

Ella levantó la vista hacia donde hace solo unos minutos se encontraba la isla sobre ellos. Que todavía ellos siguieran vivos, era solo porque el enemigo se los había permitió. Ellos aun no habían experimentado el verdadero miedo.

Continuará.

* * *

Un resultado no muy bueno, pero no siempre pueden haber victorias felices. Un cap que de verdad me costo escribir, mas que todo armando las escenas y que tanto debía contar. Ya nos estamos acercando a los últimos, calculo deberían quedar entre cuatro o cinco, aunque eso depende de que tanta inspiración tenga, estoy planeado hacer un final memorable. Eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.


	22. Capítulo 21

En verdad siento mucho la demora, estuve las ultimas dos semanas muy ocupado con unos trabajos y no tuve nada de tiempo de escribir. Este cap es un poco corto, casi todo lo escribí desde el lunes hasta hoy. Este es mas que todo una introducción a lo que seria el ultimo arco de este fic, haré todo lo posible para el final de esta historia sea incluso mejor que la precuela, debo hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo. Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el cap.

* * *

Capítulo 21

Más allá de los cielos

Con la mirada envuelta en el miedo, una unicornio atravesaba corriendo lo que hace poco había sido un horrible campo de batalla. Ella logró ver si objetivo más adelante en medio de una hierba seca.

—¡Dawn! —gritó Twilight acercándose hasta su hija, ella rápidamente se agachó a su lado para comprobar sus signos vitales, se alivió al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba respirando, pero se encontraba muy débil, a su lado vio a Speed quien se encontraba incluso en peores circunstancias.

—Tengo que llevarlos con un médico —ella intentó levantarlos con cuidado con su magia, pero el más mínimo movimiento solo les causo un terrible dolor— ¡Necesito un médico, rápido! —gritó ella levantando la mirada buscando a alguien quien podría ayudarlos, aunque ella sabía algunos hechizo curativos, en ese momento no contaba con suficiente energía como para intentarlo..

—Permítame —Quartz había llegado también con ellas, Twilight se sorprendió al ver al híbrido aun en su forma adulta, aun con parte de su energía vital pudo ser capaz de permanecer en esa forma, aunque se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en esa forma—. Puedo ayudarles a disminuir el dolor, al menos para poder llevarlos con un doctor.

Twilight se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Quartz. Quartz se colocó sobre Dawn y Speed quienes habían sido los más afectados por la pérdida de energía, además de la herida de Speed. Este colocó ambas garras sobre ellos para luego iluminarlas un poco con un resplandor verdoso. Aquella luz los cubrió por completo de manera que les regresaría un poco sus fuerzas a ayudaría a cerrar un poco la herida de Speed. Transcurrió alrededor de un minuto para cuando Speed al fin logró abrir los ojos al igual que Dawn.

—¿Qué ocurrió…? —se preguntó Speed tratando de levantarse, pero el intento le resultó inútil.

—¿Speed? —se preguntó Dawn al escuchar su voz, su vista era borrosa hasta que pudo ver claramente al pegaso a su lado— ¡Speed! —gritó ella para abrazarlo con fuerza para confusión de este.

—¿Dawn?, ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Speed sin entender el gesto.

—Lo siento mucho… fue mi culpa… —decía la unicornio repetidas veces.

—Dawn, ya todo está bien —su madre la abrazó feliz, a su lado Quartz finalmente volvió a la normalidad, era todo lo que podía hacer con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Este cayó al suelo recuperando el aliento—. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No fue… nada… —le dijo Quartz sonriendo.

Rainbow Dash llego cojeando de uno de sus cascos traseros a donde se encontraba su hija. No tenías las fuerzas suficientes para poder volar y además se lastimo uno de sus cascos al caer de una gran altura luego de que sus fuerzas fueron robadas.

La pegaso tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, habían sufrido mucho ese día y ella solo quería estar al lado de su hija. Se acercó más hacia donde estaba Speed quien se había levantado un poco y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Me alegra mucho ver que te estás bien —le dijo Rainbow, Twilight a su lado tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga en ese estado, en verdad que esa batalla los había afectado a todos.

—¡Mama! —gritó Shiny voló de prisa al ver a su madre en la distancia, ella había regresado a su forma original, no se había visto tan afectado por el robo de energía.

—Shiny… te encuentras bien… —Fluttershy caminaba con un casco apoyado sobre el lomo de Cerbero, como tal ella no se encontraba herida, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Se notaba que Cerbero estaba utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para ayudarla a caminar. Al tener ella un don para comunicarse con los animales, enseguida se habían hecho amigos luego de que lo salvaron. Discord flotaba a un lado de ellos, se veía muy decaído y molesto.

—Me alegra que tú también lo estés —Shiny se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Cómo lo están manejando? —Applejack llegó caminando con Twilight y los demás junto a Candy y Pinkie Pie, esta última se dirigió hasta su hijo que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

—Parece ser que todos se encuentran bien —dijo Candy un poco aliviada al ver que todos se encontraban bien, ella al igual que Shiny todavía era capaz de moverse sin mucha dificultad.

—Dizzy, ¿Te duele algo? —Pinkie Pie se acercó hasta su hijo con un expresión preocupada mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, este se encontraba acostado en el suelo recuperando el aliento, aunque este no había sufrido herida alguna durante la batalla, sus fuerzas también habían sido robadas por Diablo.

—Eso creo… —le dijo Dizzy ya de pie—… solo necesito una pequeña siesta y estaré como nuevo.

—No eres el único —le dijo su madre mirando a su alrededor, podía ver a todos los heridos que dejo la batalla, descansar era algo que le vendría bien a todos.

—¿Están todos bien? —Rarity también llegó al lugar junto a Spike, el dragón había vuelto a su forma normal, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de cortes y apenas podía caminar aun estando apoyado del lomo de su esposa.

—Siento mucho que tengas que hacer esto… —se disculpó Spike, el sabia lo pesado que era y del enorme esfuerza que debía estar haciendo Rarity para ayudarlo a caminar.

—Prometí que siempre estaría contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, claramente también incluía este tipo de situaciones —ella le sonrió a lo que el dragón se sintió avergonzado.

—¡Papa! —Quartz se levantó del suelo al ver a su padre en ese estado y rápidamente corrió para también ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie—. Ojala pudiese curarte, pero use mis últimas fuerzas para ayudar a Dawn y a Speed.

—No te preocupes por eso —Spike colocó una de sus garras sobre la cabeza de su hijo para tranquilizarlo—. Me alegra que hayas podido ayudar a tus amigos, mis heridas igualmente sanan más rápido.

—Será mejor que nos dirijamos todos al interior del castillo —Flash llegó volando acercándose hasta Twilight para ayudarla a levantar a su hija entre sus cascos—. Hay muchos heridos que debemos atender.

En poco tiempo todos los Portadores se encontraron y decidieron regresar al castillo. Por todas partes veían a los demás soldados transportando a los heridos. También podían ver a todo los que desafortunadamente murieron en la batalla.

—Tenemos que trasladar cuanto antes a todos al interior del castillo —decía la Princesa Luna junto con el General Squall, ellos se encontraban inspeccionando la gravedad de todos los daños que provocó aquella batalla—. Aquí afuera todavía sigue sin ser seguro para nosotros.

—¿Qué hacemos con los soldados caídos? —le preguntó Squall refiriéndose a los que no pudieron sobrevivir.

—Como he dicho, a todos —le dijo ella con una mirada sin expresiones—. Sus familias tienen el menos el derecho de recibir sus cuerpos.

—Como usted diga, Princesa —dicho eso el General se retiró dejándola sola.

Con un silencio casi espectral, todos los que estaban en los restos del campo de batalla fueron llevados al interior del castillo. Se veían a algunos guardias unicornios transportar los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos cubiertos por mantas blancas. Los Portadores caminaron junto al resto de los guardias todos en silencio, ese mismo día habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no sabrían que pensar al respecto. Desde la sorpresiva transformación de Silver de nuevo en un dragón hasta aquella cruel batalla de la que por poco sobrevivieron, era demasiado como para que no los afectara.

Los refugios se llenaron de llantos ante los soldados caídos. Los familiares se encontraban junto a los cuerpos de sus hijos, esposos, padres; en una guerra son inevitables las pérdidas, pero cada una de ellas tiene un gran peso.

Los Portadores se encontraban reunidos cerca de unas camillas, todos ellos había sido tratados por los médicos. Fue más por el agotamiento en sus cuerpos debido a la perdida de sus energías vitales, solo Spike era el que tenía graves heridas, pero no resultaban ser nada serio para él.

A diferencia de todos ellos, Dawn era la única que se mantenía alejada. Ella se sentía culpable acerca de lo que su ahora Eidolon había hecho. En cierta forma pudo salvarlos a todos como había prometido, pero fue por un alto precio. Si no hubiese detenido a Diablo en aquel momento, seguramente sus cascos estarían manchados con las vidas de mucho ponys.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra un muro y con la mirada agachada. Sus padres había querido hablar antes con ella, pero ella solo quería estar sola por los momentos.

—¿De verdad… seremos capaces de ganar? —fue Speed quien se atrevió a romper el silencio que había estado entre todos ellos durante las últimas horas.

La herida del pegaso había sido tratada y vendada y ya no corría ningún riesgo, tuvo mucha suerte que Quartz pudo atenderlo antes con su magia.

—No podemos simplemente rendirnos —dijo Spike con una expresión decaída sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, a ambos lados de él se encontraban Rarity y Quartz.

Las expresiones de todos los presentes no cambiaron nada ante esas palabras. De nuevo habían sido testigos del devastador poder del enemigo y una vez mas no pudieron contra él. Tal vez a Dawn le costase reconocerlo después de lo que ocurrió, pero ella salvo la vida de todos.

—Sé que aún no puedo pelear como ustedes —habló Dizzy—, pero aunque tengamos todo en contra, no dejare que nadie me intimide. Este es nuestro mundo y debemos luchar por él —sonrió un poco con la intensión de tratar de levantarles el ánimo a todos.

—Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Dizzy —le dijo Twilight ahora mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, por unos momentos volteó hacia donde se encontraba si hija quien seguía en la misma posición.

—Yo aún debo salvar a papá —dijo Shiny, ella miró a su madre quien se encontraba a su lado, Fluttershy mantenía su rostro oculto entre su melena—. Haré lo que sea para traerlo de regreso.

—Tenemos que llegar hasta esa isla —dijo Rainbow levantándose del suelo, todos la miraron sorprendidos ante su repentina propuesta.

—Todos estamos claros en eso —dijo Rarity devolviendo su mirada hacia el suelo—, pero en estos momentos no estamos en condiciones de sostener otra batalla.

—Si vamos a luchar de nuevo, tenemos que llevar esta batalla lejos de Canterlot y de cualquier otro lugar donde hayan civiles —decía Applejack—. Ya han habido muchas víctimas en este guerra —ella miró a su alrededor a aquellas familias que aún seguían llorando por sus seres queridos que perdieron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos antes de que vuelvan a atacar? —se preguntó Candy mirando hacia el suelo.

—Solo tenemos que estar listos para cuando eso suceda —dijo Twilight levantándose—, eso es lo que debemos hacer.

Sin esperar que alguien respondiera a lo que dijo, Twilight se alejó de ellos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hija. Al llegar frente a ella, solo se quedó mirándola. Dawn se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero ella no se molestó en levantar el rostro para verla.

—Dawn… —dijo Twilight en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que su hija la escuchara.

—No quiero hablar… —le dijo Dawn todavía con la cabeza agachada, Twilight ante eso endureció un poco su rostro.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo —le dijo su madre con un tono más severo.

Twilight utilizo su magia para elevar a Dawn, la joven unicornio enseguida se sorprendió bastante ante aquella acción de su madre. Sin tomarle importancia algunas a quienes las estaban viendo, Twilight se llevó a Dawn hasta salir del refugio.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Dawn mientras seguía siendo llevaba por la magia de su madre a través del largo pasillo que conectaba todos los demás refugios, ella intentó usar su magia para liberarse, pero todavía no había recuperado sus fuerzas como para hacerlo.

—Por favor, deja de hacerte esto a ti misma —dijo Twilight deteniéndose quedándose a espaldas de ella, enseguida Dawn se sorprendió y dejo de forcejear—. No sigas haciéndote eso, es gracias a ti es que todos seguimos vivos.

—Pero pude haberlos matado a todos…

—¡Pero no lo hiciste! —gritó Twilight, fue entonces cuando volteo a verla mostrando unas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro—. No te culpes por algo que no sucedió. Deberías sentirte feliz de que fuiste capaz de detener esa batalla.

—Yo… solo me sentí muy mal… —decía Dawn apartando la mirada, no soportaba ver a su madre en ese estado—… tomar la energía de todos… fue algo que no me gusto para nada…

—En las guerras se hacen coas que no nos agradan —le decía su madre limpiándose las lágrimas, ella bajo a Dawn hasta el suelo y liberándola de su magia—. Lo único que debe impórtate ahora, es que fue lo mejor para todos. Quizás tomar la energía de los demás fue un precio justo considerando lo que lograste hacer.

—Eso no quiere decir que estuviese bien —Dawn bajo el rostro—. El poder de ese Eidolon, era algo siniestro. Nunca había sentido algo así de… desagradable. No es algo que quiera volver a usar.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ahora era Dawn quien estaba soltando lágrimas.

—No quiero que esto continúe, solo quiero que todo esto se termine —decía Dawn ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su madre—. Que todo vuelva a ser normal como antes. Con mis padres, mis amigos, mis libros, todo.

—Te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes —Twilight le acaricio su melena con uno de sus cascos—. Todos estamos luchando para que vuelvan esos días. No permitiremos que Scelus siga haciendo lo que quiera con nuestro mundo.

—Lo siento… —dijo Dawn más calmada.

—No hay nada que disculpar, no hiciste nada malo —la separó de ella para mirarla de frente—. Los demás están preocupados por ti, será mejor que volvamos con ellos.

* * *

—¡Princesa Luna!,¡Le traigo noticias! —un soldado pegaso de color café se acercó corriendo hasta la Princesa, ella se encontraba organizando a las demás tropas de soldados que no habían resultado muy heridos en la batalla, se encontraban en unas de las grandes salas de entrenamiento de los soldados que se encontraba en otra sección del castillo.

—¿Cuáles son, soldado? —le preguntó firme la alicornio centrando su atención en él.

—Es la Princesa Celestia. Ha regresado junto con un grupo de soldados del Imperio de Cristal —informó el soldado, esa noticia enseguida sorprendió a todos los que lograron escucharlo.

Sin decir nada, la Princesa Luna extendió sus alas para salir rápidamente del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del castillo. Solo le tomó unos segundo el poder llegar y abrir las enormes puertas con su magia. Al ver hacia el exterior del castillo, pudo verla.

—Hermana —dijo Luna.

Celestia se encontraba de espalda a ella mirando hacia un ejército de al menos unos doscientos pony que la acompañaba, ella volteó enseguida al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Ella se encontraba usando una armadura plateada brillante del Imperio de Cristal. La misma le cubría todo el cuerpo dejando descubierto su rostro, sus alas y su ondulante melena.

—Luna —dijo Celestia sonriendo al ver a su pequeña hermana. Luna enseguida se arrojó a abrazar a su hermana la cual correspondió el gesto.

—No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba —le dijo Luna dando todo su esfuerzo por no llorar.

—Lo sé, espero que puedas perdonarme —le decía su hermana aun abrazándola—. Era algo que debía hacer.

—Solo me importa que hayas podido regresar —le dijo Luna separándose un poco de ella para verla de frente.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —le preguntó Celestia mirando a su alrededor, los restos de la última batalla que habían tenido eran difíciles de ignorar. La sonrisa de Luna de desvaneció por completo al tiempo que bajo un poco la vista.

—Sera mejor que entren —le dijo Luna apartándose de ella—. Te lo explicaré todo de camino a los refugios.

Luna guía a su hermana y al ejército que la acompañaba a través de los pasillos del castillo. Muchos de los soldados fueron posiciones en distintos puntos a través del castillo. Con las bajas que sufrieron los solados de Canterlot y con muchos más aun recuperándose de las heridas que sufrieron, ahora más que nunca necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Bajando por las escaleras que llevaban hacia los refugios, todos los soldados que se encontraban en el camino se reverenciaron ante el regreso de la Princesa Celestia. Al llegar al refugio principal, todos los ponys que se encontraban ahí se vieron, además de sorprendidos, felices ante el regreso de la máxima autoridad de Equestria.

Celestia hizo a un lado la armadura que llevaba puesta y se dirigió ante sus ponys. Se disculpó por haberlos dejado de esa manera pero que lo había hecho por una buena razón, no solo Canterlot necesitaba siempre de ella, sino también todo el resto de Equestria. Ningún se vio molesto al respecto, solo seguían felices de que la Princesa haya regresado con ellos.

Ella se dirigió ante cada una de las familias que habían perdido a sus seres queridos en la última batalla. Dio sus condolencias a todos ellos y los acompaño en una última despedida de los fieles soldados que lucharon para proteger al reino.

Por último y no menos importantes, Celestia terminó reuniéndose con los Portadores. Ellos igualmente se vieron felices por su regreso, pero todavía demostraban una gran inquietud.

Su hermana Luna ya le contado todo lo que ocurrió en la última batalla, además de lo que le había ocurrido a Silver, eso ultimo le había provocado una gran tristeza.

—Todavía tenemos la intención de seguir luchando, Princesa —decía Spike estando todos reunidos incluyendo a Twilight y a Dawn—. Es solo que… los cosas realmente se han complicado —el dragón por un momento desvió la mirada hacia Fluttershy, nadie más que ella se encontraba afectado por la situación.

—No salvaremos al mundo a nadie si solo nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada —comentó Quartz con una expresión un tanto enojada.

—Cariño, no es tan sencillo como crees —le dijo su madre.

—¿Entonces quieren decir que solo dejaremos que el gane? —le preguntó Quartz, Rarity quedó sorprendido ante esa repentina pregunta

—No me refería a eso… —Rarity volteó la vista hacia otro lado, Quartz se dio cuenta que la había hecho sentir mal.

—Lo siento —dijo Quartz agachando la cabeza.

—No podemos dejar que el enemigo saque lo peor de nosotros ante esta situación —habló la Princesa Celestia—. Nuestro mundo está pasando por tiempos difíciles, nadie puede culparlos por cómo se sienten. En estos momentos, lo mejor en mantener firmes nuestras metas.

—Él tiene a Silver —por primero en un largo tiempo Fluttershy dijo algo, todos voltearon a verla aunque ella todavía tenía su rostro medio oculto por su melena—. Yo solo quiero que el regrese. Sé que si logramos traerlo de vuelta, seremos capaces de derrotar a Scelus.

—Mama —Shiny a su lado sonrió ante lo que dijo su madre, le alegraba saber que todavía estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo en que debemos seguir luchando —decía Twilight, a su lado se encontraba Dawn quien ya se había recuperado un poco—. Pero como dijo Fluttershy, si queremos derrotar a Scelus, debemos recuperar primero a Silver.

—Entonces encontrarlo será nuestra máxima prioridad ahora —dijo Celestia, ella se adelantó un poco para tener la atención de todos—. Yo me uniré a ustedes.

—Princesa, ¿Está segura de esto? —le preguntó Twilight sorprendido ante su declaración—. Usted apenas acaba de regresar, esta ciudad todavía la necesita.

—Al igual que todos los demás ponys en Equestria y en el mundo —reafirmo Celestia firme a sus palabras—. Este es mi deber.

—Silver seguramente debe estar todavía en esa isla —habló Spike colocándose de pie—. Como había dicho antes, podremos de llegar a él si encontramos la energía de su anillo.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces? —preguntó Rainbow Dash volando sobre ellos—. Nuestro amigo nos necesita, tenemos que ir a rescatarlo.

—Todo será mucho mejor una vez que todos estemos reunidos —dijo Pinkie Pie saltando.

—No sé ustedes pero —dijo Applejack levantándose sonriendo y ajustándose su sombrero—, yo estoy más que lista para salir.

—No eres la única —habló Speed elevándose junto a su madre y quitándose las vendas, gracias a la magia de curación de Quartz ya no habían rastros de las heridas que había sufrido por aquel monstruo.

—¿Están seguros de que también quieren ir? —les preguntó Celestia a los jóvenes Portadores.

—Yo tengo que ir a salvar a mi padre —Shiny fue la primero en hablar.

—También es nuestro deber luchar por nuestros seres queridos y por nuestro mundo —dijo Candy.

—No puedo dejar que mis padres vayan por ahí sin que yo esté ahí para cuidarlos —dijo Quartz medio en broma, pero todos sabían que su habilidad curativa los había salvado más de una vez.

—No seas tan engreído —le dijo su padre alborotando un poco las espinas de su cabeza con una de sus garras.

—Yo tampoco puedo dejar sola a mi madre —dijo Dizzy cruzado de cascos tratando de parecer alguien muy sabia—. Me preocupa que pueda llegar a destruir todo a su paso si no estoy ahí con ella para tranquilizarla.

—Yo puedo controlarme —dijo Pinkie un poco indignada, aunque luego esbozo una sonrisa divertida—, la mayoría de las veces.

Celestia dirigió un poco la vista hacia la última de los jóvenes, Dawn todavía seguía con algunas dudas acerca seguir luchando con ellos. Ella mantuvo la vista apartada de los demás, Luna también le había contado todo respecto al Eidolon que ella invocó y sobre lo mucho que seguramente le había afectado lo que hizo, sabía que no era un buen momento para exigirle una respuesta.

—Espero que no estén planeando ningún ataque sin mi —Discord llegó flotando sobre ellos.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Rainbow desconfiada.

—Oh Rainbow Dash, uno a veces solo quiere dar un pequeño paseo y despejar un poco la mente —dijo Discord mostrándose indignado—. Solo que, al escucharlos decir que irían a salvar a su amigo no pude evitar venir cuanto antes —su expresión se volvió seria—. Donde sea que este Silver, Scelus también estará ahí.

Al lugar también llego Cerbero, este se veía emocionado corriendo de un lado a otro para luego llegar a un lado de Fluttershy, la pegaso no pudo evitar acariciarle un poco las orejas a lo que el perro de tres cabeza recibió muy bien.

—El también quiere ayudarnos —dijo Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa, los demás se vieron felices por eso.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo en que debemos ir a buscar a Silver —habló Twilight para luego esbozar una sonrisa—. Lo único nos que falta por decidir es en qué momento saldremos.

—Yo estoy listo para salir de inmediato —dijo Spike con una sonrisa, todos los demás de igual manera se mostraron listos.

—Entonces iré a comunicarle esto a los guardias —dijo Celestia girándose para retirarse—. Les informare cuando podamos irnos.

—Princesa —ella se volteó cuando escuchó una voz, se trataba de Twilight, ella tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro—. Mis padres, mi hermano, Cadence y Flurry Hearts, ¿Todos ellos se encuentran bien? —ante esa pregunta la Princesa sonrió.

—No necesitas preocuparte —le decía Celestia—. Todos ellos están a salvo, tu hermano y la Princesa Cadence están haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo un fuerte escudo sobre el Imperio de Cristal —esas palabras le dieron un gran alivia a la unicornio.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo —ahora en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

—Nos veremos luego —dicho eso Celestia se retiró.

* * *

La noticia de la Princesa llegó en poco tiempo hasta todos los soldados en el castillo. Todos ellos tomaron nuevas posiciones de manera que garantizarían la completa seguridad de los civiles. Eran alrededor de diez soldados en cada una de las entradas del castillo, así como también en todas las posibles rutas de acceso, eso incluía balcones y ventanas.

Un pequeño grupo de soldados ahora se encontraba escoltando a los Portadores acompañados de Discord y Cerbero a través de los pasillos del castillo. Con una meta clara en sus mentes, ninguno de ellos pensaba retroceder, debían rescatar a Silver y detener a Scelus.

Las puertas Principales del castillo se abrieron por las cuales salieron los Portadores. Frente a ellos seguían extendiéndose el lugar donde se libró la última batalla, ellos se asegurarían de que una tragedia así volviera a repetirse.

—Ya todos estamos listos —detrás de ellos llegó la Celestia, esta llevaba puesta una armadura muy similar a la del Imperio de Cristal, a diferencia que esta era completamente dorada y el símbolo de su Cutie Mark en el pecho.

—No deben olvidarse de mí —a su lado también llegó Luna, llevaba una armadura similar a la de su hermana, esta era de un color azul oscuro con detalles negros y grises y con el símbolo de su Cutie Mark en el pecho, aunque algunas púas en diferentes secciones de la misma la hacían ver mucho muy intimidante, ella enseguida notó las extrañas mirada de los Portadores sobre ella— ¿Hay algún problema?

—Ninguno, Princesa —dijo Rarity apartando la mirada.

—El General Squall quedara de nuevo a cargo de proteger a los civiles —le dijo luna a su hermana.

—Siempre podremos confiar en su gran liderazgo, no por nada es hijo de Cloud —Celestia sonrió, luego ambas alicornios se reunieron con los demás.

—Todo listo entonces —dijo Shiny mientras se colocaba en posición.

Los guardias que los escoltaron volvieron a entrar al castillo cerrando las enormes puertas, ahora solo quedaron ellos afuera. Shiny iluminó su anillo liberando un brillante rayo de luz que se dirigió hacia el cielo, ahora sobre el castillo había aparecido el invencible.

—Todos a bordo —dijo Shiny.

Enseguida los demás caminaron a su lado justo debajo del ojo del Invencible, segundos después todos fueron transportados a su interior. Tomando de nuevo su lugar al mando de la nave Shiny se encontraba preparada con sus amigos y Cerbero a su lado, sus padres se dirigieron frente al enorme ventanal mientras observan los alrededores de Canterlot, todo seguía igual de destruido.

—Prepárense —le dijo Spike a las chicas.

—Concentren su percepción en un solo punto —habló Celestia detrás de ellos.

—Si lo buscan por separado les será más difícil encontrarlo, es mejor que lo hagan unidos —finalizó Luna al lado de su hermana, Discord también se encontraba con ellas con los brazos cruzados.

—Sus Elementos son lo que tienen una mayor conexión con el de Silver solo ustedes podrán ser capaces de seguir su rastro donde quiera que se encuentre —finalizo Celestia al momento que ellos ya habían comenzado el enlace.

Los Portadores cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en sus Elementos. Podían sentir las energías de los demás flotando sobre ellos, se encargaron de fundirlas todas de manera que ahora sus conciencias estaban unidas. En solo un instante fueron capaces de sentir hasta la más minúscula de las energías a kilómetros de distancia, con sus capacidades individuales mejoradas en un solo punto, no había nada ahora que no pudieran encontrar.

_Puedo sentirlo_

Lograron encontrar un pequeño residuo de la energía de Silver, apenas la reconocieron debido a la enorme energía oscura con la que se encontraba mezclada, pero definitivamente se trataba de él. La siguieron rápidamente, cada vez más alejado de donde estaban, pasando por montañas y valles y cada más alto.

_No puede ser_

Atravesaron las nubes y el cielo se hacía cada vez más oscuro mientras seguían subiendo. El alba se alzó ante ellos y una infinidad de estrellas iluminaron la oscuridad del espacio. Un poco más adelante vieron la isla flotante que antes había estado sobre Canterlot y de la cual aparecieron todos los monstruos que los atacaron.

_¿En serio se encuentra en un lugar como este?_

El flujo de la energía se detuvo de repente en el momento en que el rostro de un dragón negro con unos profundos ojos rojos apareció ante ellos, este pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de ellos y liberó un fuerte rugido rompiendo completamente el enlace de todos.

—¡Oh, cielos! —gritó Fluttershy abriendo los ojos un tanto temerosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Celestia.

—Lo encontramos —le respondió Spike mientras recuperaba el aliento al igual que los demás, fue un gran esfuerzo el que hicieron para poder encontrar a Silver.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra? —preguntó ahora Luna.

—Más allá de la atmósfera —dijo Twilight con el rostro pálido.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —se preguntó Luna impactada por esa noticia—. Ese lugar solo se conoce gracias a nuestros telescopios, pero hasta ahora nadie ha podido llegar hasta ahí.

—Pues parece que el sí pudo hacerlo —dijo Applejack caminando más cerca del ventanal y mirando hacia arriba, todavía sentía esa extraña sensación que les provocó aquella presencia.

—¿Ese… era Silver? —se preguntó Pinkie.

—No estoy segura —dijo Rarity mirando de reojo a Fluttershy, la pegaso se mantenía con los ojos cerrados tratando de alejar el miedo que le causo esa visión.

—¿El Invencible puede llegar hasta la atmósfera? —Twilight se volteó preguntándole a Shiny, los jóvenes se vieron preocupados luego de que verlos tan exaltados cuando se rompió el enlace de energía.

—No estoy muy segura, ni siquiera mi padre ha intentado antes llegar hasta ahí —le explicó Shiny.

—Entonces será momento de descubrirlo —habló Celestia, todos en ese momento voltearon a verla—. Cubriremos al Invencible con nuestra magia solo en caso de que sea demasiada la presión para que la nave pueda soportarla.

—Nada que no pueda solucionarse también con un poco de magia del caos —rió Discord creando una burbuja alrededor de su cuerpo—. Para mi es fácil crear un espacio lleno de oxígeno, no tienen de que preocuparse.

—Es un plan muy arriesgado —le dijo Luna aun a su lado.

—Debemos tomar este riesgo si queremos enfrentar y detener a Scelus —le dijo Celestia mirando fijamente a través del ventanal—. Si él ha decidido llegar hasta esos extremos de nuestro mundo, solo quiere decir que está planeado hacer su última jugada, no podemos permitírselo.

La Princesa miró a cada uno de ellos, todavía veía unas pocas dudas y más en los jóvenes, pero rápidamente desaparecieron y todos asintieron. Con este ser que amenazaba con destruir a su mundo, ningún riesgo era demasiado peligroso para evitar que ellos fueran hacia él.

—El Invencible también es capaz de seguir los flujos de energía —les decía Shiny desde la plataforma de mando—. Solo muéstrenle el camino y él nos llevará a ese lugar enseguida.

Los Portadores volvieron a concentrarse en la búsqueda de la energía de Silver, no hacía falta buscarla de nuevo hasta donde había llegado, tenían ahora un fuerte rastro frente a ellos.

El Invencible pareció reaccionar a esa energía, todo su exterior e interior se ilumino con fuerza cubriéndose de una gran energía. El frente de la nave fue cambiando de dirección hacia arriba mirando ahora directamente hacia el cielo, unos instantes después salió impulsada en aquella nueva dirección.

Con la velocidad que había adquirido el Invencible les tomo menos de un minuto llegar hasta la atmósfera. Habían llegado al mismo punto donde se había roto el enlace con la energía de Silver. La nave pudo soportar sin muchos problemas las bajas temperaturas y también la presión del aire.

—Ahí está —dijo Shiny mirando a través de la visión de la nave.

Más delante de ellos, apenas lograron verlo debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Se trataba de la isla donde se encontraba Scelus. A su alrededor se podía observar un gran escudo que la cubría por completo.

—Seguramente es ese escudo el que le permite poder estar a esta altura —comentó Twilight.

—Hay algo en ese lugar —decía Luna acercándose al ventanal para poder observar mejor a la isla—. Puedo sentir una poderosa energía oscura que crece a cada segundo, algo están preparando en esa isla.

—Y nosotros estamos aquí para detenerlos —dijo Rainbow Dash chocando sus cascos.

—Estén todo preparados —le dijo Celestia mientras seguían acercándose a la isla—. A partir de aquí, se decidirá el futuro de nuestro mundo.

Continuará.

* * *

Un aviso antes de finalizar, ya estoy planeado comenzar otro fic para cuando esta finalice. No tendrá nada que ver con este universo, será un historia completamente nueva, aunque tal vez recicle uno que otro detalle de esta, llevo planeandolo desde que retome esta historia y de verdad estoy ansioso por comenzar a escribirla, ademas de un pequeño one shot que publicaré a mediados de diciembre. Bueno eso es todo, has la próxima.


	23. Capítulo 22

Muy buenas noches aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, a partir de aquí comienza el ultimo arco de esta historia y les aseguro que tengo muchas cosas interesantes preparadas para los últimos capítulos, espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 22

El castillo en el alba

El Invencible se acercaba lentamente a la enorme isla que flotaba frente a ellos. No sabían qué clase de peligros los estarían esperando, así que enseguida cubrieron a la nave con un fuerte escudo que crearon crear con la magia combinada de todos los que podían emplearla.

Mientras más se acercaban, notaron como el sol que ahora se movía por su cuenta comenzaba a aparecer en medio de la oscuridad del espacio. Este alumbro con luz radiante al Invencible y también a la misma isla, fue cuando por primera vez pudieron ver la ciudad que se encontraba sobre ella.

—Debo admitir que es algo impresionante —dijo Luna.

No era algo que hayan visto antes en sus vidas. Esa apariencia tan avanzada que tenía la ciudad los dejo impresionado, era como si la misma estuviera hecha completamente de maquinaria. Los edificios de un morado oscuro siendo alumbrados por luces verdes brillantes. Con el brillo del mismo sol lograron ver cada rincón de esa ciudad, resultaba ser también más gran que cualquier otra que hayan visto.

—Sujétense bien, intentaré a atravesar el escudo —dijo Shiny acercándose cada vez más al escudo que rodeaba la isla.

Creyendo que no les sería nada fácil atravesarlo, se sorprendieron al ver que la nave atravesó sin ningún problema el escudo. En poco tiempo ya se encontraban sobrevolando la ciudad, enseguida centraron su atención en el enorme castillo que se encontraba más adelante.

—No cabe ninguna duda el suponer que Scelus debe encontrarse en ese lugar —comentó Twilight observando el castillo, este resultaba irradiar una poderosa energía que resultaba muy difícil de ignorar.

—Ahora estamos en territorio enemigo, manténganse alertas —dijo Celestia mientras observaba la ciudad hasta donde le permitía alcanzar su vista.

Les resultaba extraño no ver ningún movimiento en la ciudad, era fácil pensar que en cualquier momento los emboscarían. Shiny de pronto comenzó a través del Invencible extrañas energías alrededor de los edificios que se hacían más fuertes mientras más se acercaban al castillo. Llegó el momento en que la nave comenzó a sufrir fuertes turbulencias a la vez que se inclinaba con fuerza hacia los lados.

—Shiny, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Candy quien estaba a su lado.

—No lo sé… de pronto la nave comenzó a agitarse —le respondió la pegaso tratando de estabilizar la nave.

En varias ocasiones estuvo cerca de impactar contra los edificios, aunque con un gran dominio que demostró tener sobre el Invencible siempre lograba evitarlos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Luna se acercó a ellos preocupada por la situación.

—No puedo controlarla, es como si algo nos estuviera empujando —le dijo Shiny evitando de nuevo chocar contra otros edificios.

—Es peligroso seguir volando, será mejor aterrizar —propuso Celestia, ella veía que si seguían así terminarían estrellándose.

Shiny enseguida detuvo la nave, el castillo ya no se encontraba muy lejos por lo que pensó que no era mala idea caminar el resto del camino. Shiny bajo de la plataforma y junto a sus amigos se dirigieron hacia el transportador seguidos de todos los demás. Una vez todos ya habían bajado de la nave, Shiny regresó al Invencible de nuevo al interior de su anillo. Ahora ante ellos se alzaba aquella enorme y misteriosa ciudad, a lo lejos todavía podían ver el castillo de Scelus.

—Si este lugar no fuese territorio enemigo, sería un excelente lugar para explorar —dijo Twilight, en verdad quedo maravillada con lo tecnológica y avanzada que se veía esa ciudad, nunca antes había visto y mucho menos imaginado algo similar. Incluso el mismo suelo que estaban pisando era metálico del mismo color que los edificios.

—Muévanse rápido, podrían haber enemigos cerca —les dijo Luna en cuanto salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Ahora todos se encontraban corriendo hacia el castillo. Vigilaban todos sus alrededores en caso de ver algún enemigo, ese lugar debía estar repleto de los mismos monstruos que atacaron Canterlot.

La mayoría de los edificios eran iguales, ningún mostraba tener alguna ruta para acceder a ellos. Se veían algunas ventanas en lo mal alto de los mismo, pero no tenían tiempo para revisarlos.

En todas partes se podían sentir distintos tipos ondas de energías de gran intensidad, pero ninguna de ellas parecían tener intención alguna de atacarlos, era como si simplemente estuvieran ahí por algún motivo que desconocían.

—Esto no me gusta para nada —comentó Spike mostrándose un poco inquieto—. Estamos en territorio enemigos y aún no hemos sido atacados. Es como si quisieran que nos acercásemos al castillo.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo Luna.

Logrando llegar muy cerca del castillo, vieron unas enormes puertas grises que daban acceso al mismo, por un momento dudaron de si realmente sería buena idea entrar, tal vez podrían buscar alguna otra ruta para entrar al castillo.

Pero antes de que pudieran decidir qué hacer, un fuerte temblor azoto toda la zona. No era nada parecido como pisadas o algún terremoto, era como si toda la misma isla se estuviera sacudiendo.

El suelo metálico debajo de ellos se abrió en varias secciones como si fueran unas compuertas. Los edificios comenzaron a descender por debajo del suelo y otros nuevos emergían del mismo.

—Está cambiando —dijo Twilight—, toda la ciudad está cambiando.

Antes, tenían el enorme castillo frente a ellos, ahora con los nuevos edificios que aparecieron, que ahora eran más grandes que los anteriores, habían perdido completamente de vista al castillo. Incluso unas nuevas ondas de energías podían percibirse alrededor de todos ellos, sus cuerpos de pronto se sintieron un poco agotados y de alguna manera sintieron un ligero cambio en su magia.

—No me siento muy bien —dijo Rarity apoyándose de Spike y sosteniéndose la cabeza con uno de sus cascos—, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Algo está ocurriendo con mi magia —dijo Twilight mientras intentaba hacer un poco de magia con su cuerno, este no parecía reaccionar ante sus comandos.

—Han bloqueado nuestra magia —dijo Celestia ahora en guardia, si algo había logrado cancelar la magia de todas, entonces el enemigo debía estar muy cerca.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que irnos —dijo Rainbow intentando elevarse para tener una mejor visión de todo el lugar.

Pero ella también sintió que de pronto se quedaba sin fuerzas, sus alas dejaron de moverse quedando completamente paralizadas, fue inevitable que ahora cayera.

—¡Te tengo! —Spike reacciono rápido y se arrojó logrando atrapar a la pegaso antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

—¡Mis alas! —gritó la pegaso alterada separándose del dragón e intentando agitar sus alas, pero estas no le respondieron y solo quedando plegadas contra sus costados— ¡No puedo moverlas!

—¿Cómo es esto siquiera posible? —se preguntó Luna, su cuernos y sus alas tampoco le respondían en lo más mínimo.

—Parece que Scelus tenía mucho más poder del que creíamos —dijo Twilight tratando de entender como había sido capaz de cancelar su magia e inmovilizar las alas de los demás.

—Mis alas tampoco responden —dijo Spike para después intentar exhalar un poco de fuego, pero nada ocurrió—. Tampoco puedo lanzar fuego.

—Esto definitivamente va más allá de mi magia del caos —dijo Discord con una expresión preocupada chasqueando sus dedos para intentar aparecer cualquier cosa, pero tampoco funcionaba.

—¡Así no seremos capaces de luchar! —gritó Pinkie Pie mostrándose incluso más alterada que los demás— ¡Propongo que volvamos a subir al Invencible y volvamos en otro momento!

—No puedo invocar al Invencible —dijo Shiny mostrándose horrorizada—. Mi Elemento tampoco funciona.

Esa declaración impresiono más a los demás. Ellos intentaron hacer brillar sus Elemento para ver si podían llamar a sus Eidolones, pero eso tampoco funcionaba.

—¿Qué clase de magia es capaz de hacer algo así? —se preguntó Applejack.

—Esto no es magia —dijo Twilight adelantándose de los demás, cerró los ojos e intentó sentir la energía a su alrededor.

La unicornio se sorprendió al ver su energía y la de sus amigos, aún estaban ahí, pero se sentían muy débiles. Algo nuevo llamó su atención, algo que nunca antes había sentido, no era nada parecido a cualquier energía que haya sentido antes. Esta se veía muy mas descontrolada, como si la misma no tuviese un solo flujo y solo estuviera dispersa por todas partes en forma de ondas de color blancas. En su interior, una energía más condensada viajaba a gran velocidad de un color azul brillante. Al intentar unir todas las piezas creyó entender por fin lo que ocurría.

—Son… ondas electromagnéticas —dijo Twilight con asombro.

—¿Y qué rayos es eso? —se preguntó Rainbow al no entender a lo que se refería.

—Es una energía que se crea cuando un campo eléctrico y un campo magnético viajan juntos en un proceso llamado oscilación. Estos juntos crean lo que se denomina como un campo electromagnético. A una muy alta potencia, este puede llegar a desestabilizar cualquier artefacto eléctrico dentro de su rango de propagación —explicó Twilight.

—¿Un qué eléctrico? —se preguntó Rainbow sin haber entendido nada de lo que dijo.

—Es algo que hace que los aparatos eléctricos se apaguen —le dijo Twilight con molestia.

—Ah eso era —dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

—Pero si dices que esta cosa solo afecta a los aparatos eléctricos, ¿Cómo es posible que nos afecte a nosotros? —le preguntó Applejack.

—Al parecer, estas ondas también contienen algunas partículas de magia —explicaba Twilight mientras seguía analizando más detenidamente aquella energía que los rodeaba—. Lo que me permite deducir, que está diseñada para afectar a directamente nuestros flujos de energía.

—Estos flujos de energía son los encargados de mover y darle vida a todo lo que nos rodea —decía Celestia—. Al estar bloqueados, incluso la misma capacidad de volar se verá también afectada.

—Nunca creí que hubiera algo capaz de cancelar mi magia —dijo Discord chasqueando sus garras para intentar hacer algo de magia, pero nada ocurría.

—Algo así, capaz de anular todas nuestras habilidades —decía Luna con cierta ira— ¡Scelus no es más que un cobarde!

—Si no podemos usar la magia ni nuestras alas, entonces no hay manera de que podamos luchar contra Scelus —dijo Spike ahora sintiéndose inútil al no poder hacer uso de su fuego ni de sus alas, incluso mucho más por su Elemento.

—¿Esto también no lo afectará a él también? —opinó Dizzy pensando más a fondo el asunto, todos también entraron en la cuenta de que podría tener razón.

—Es cierto, no creo que el llegaría tan lejos como para el también quedarse sin magia —dijo Shiny.

—Solo puedo llegar a suponer que Scelus debe encontrarse fuera del rango de estas ondas —habló Celestia levantando la vista observando el infinito espacio sobre ellos.

—¡El castillo! —gritó Twilight después de haber llegado a una posible conclusión—. Como dije antes, no hay ninguna duda de que él se encuentra en el interior de ese castillo, es posible que ese lugar se encuentre fuera del rango de estas ondas.

—Entonces supongo que solo nos queda averiguarlo —dijo Rarity quien ya se sentía un poco mejor.

Otro temblor volvió a sacudir la zona para cuando el suelo se abrió una vez más para luego los edificios volvieran a intercambiarse. Nuevos edificios emergieron dándola a la ciudad otro aspecto, por unos segundos fueron capaces de ver de nuevo al enorme castillo para después ser cubierto por otro grupo de edificios.

—Aun debemos tener cuidado por donde avanzamos —dijo Luna, ellos notaron que al igual que los edificios cambiaban, todas las calles que los conectaban también lo hacían, de manera que sería fácil perderse si no conocía la dirección que debían tomar para llegar al castillo.

—Solo no debemos perder de vista al castillo cada vez que los edificios cambien, será pan comido —dijo Pinkie Pie con confianza.

—Espero que de verdad sea tan sencillo como dices —dijo Twilight sin tanta confianza como su amiga, al estar sin magia y sin la posibilidad de usar alas, todos ellos estarían completamente indefensos ante el ataque de algún enemigo.

—Mi hermana y yo iremos al frente, no se separen —dijo Luna tomando el mando junto a su hermana, enseguida todos corrieron detrás de las Princesas quienes habían escogido seguir una calle cercana que sabían los llevarían en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba el castillo de Scelus.

Además del continuo cambio de los edificios cada tantos minutos, por todas partes podían seguir sintiendo aun aquellas ondas que Twilight había mencionado antes, debía ser el mismo caso en cada rincón de esa ciudad.

Era muy difícil moverse siempre en la misma dirección, a veces los cambios de la ciudad dejaban solo caminos que conducían a otras direcciones completamente distintas de las que estaban tomando. En varias ocasiones tuvieron que esperar hasta el siguiente cambio para poder seguir avanzando.

—Esto… no parece tener fin… —dijo Speed cansado de tanto correr.

—Dímelo a mi, no se cuando fue la ultima vez que hice este tipo de esfuerzo —dijo Discord en la misma condición.

Además de todo el tiempo que tenían corriendo por esa ciudad, las ondas electromagnéticas seguían agotando sus cuerpos. Si no conseguían la manera de llegar rápido al castillo, podría llegar a ser muy tarde para todos ellos.

—No debemos detener el paso —les dijo Luna de manera que no permitieran que el agotamiento les ganase—. El castillo ahora es más visibles desde aquí, muy pronto llegaremos a él.

Aun con los enormes edificios que los rodeaban, el enorme castillo hasta era muy fácilmente visible desde la posición en la que estaban. Este a primera impresión no parecía ser tan grande cuando lo vieron desde lejos al llegar a esa ciudad, ahora se daban cuenta de su gran tamaño.

—Solo… quiero descansar un poco… —dijo Quartz deteniéndose estando en las mismas condiciones que su amigo, los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, manténganse despiertos —les dijo Candy sacudiéndolos un poco.

—¡Levanten esos ánimos! —les dijeron Pinkie Pie y Dizzy al mismo tiempo saltando alrededor de ellos.

—No me podría imaginar a Pinkie Pie agotada —dijo Rainbow Dash siendo también una de las que no había sido tan afectada por el agotamiento.

De nuevo comenzó otro temblor en la zona para lo cual ya se estaban preparando para otro cambio, pero esta vez nada ocurrió. Los temblores seguían e incluso se hacían más fuertes, pero los edificios seguían en su lugar.

—La ciudad dejo de cambiar, algo mas esta ocurriendo —dijo Twilight mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar lo que sea que estuviese causando ese temblor.

—Creo que tal vez pueda ser por ellos —dijo Dawn con voz temblorosa apuntando hacia una de las calles cercanas a ellos, todos miraron en aquella dirección para ver que se trataba de un grupo de monstruos que se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad, la mayoría de ellos eran al menos dos veces más grandes que Spike.

—Sin magia no creo que tengamos alguna oportunidad contra ellos —dijo Rarity ahora aterrada.

—No tenemos más alternativas, será mejor llegar rápido al castillo —dijo Celestia para un momento después todos continuaron corriendo.

Los monstruos que lo perseguían eran entre cuadrúpedos y bípedos, cado unos con enormes garras y colmillos. En si ningún de ellos era afectado por las mismas ondas.

—Scelus escogió muy bien a estos monstruos, ningún posee alas y mucho menos alas. Solo bestias con sus propias habilidades físicas —dijo Luna analizando a los enemigos.

—Si tan solo tuviera mis alas les daría una buena lección —se quejó Rainbow, ella tenía una buena condición física como para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno o dos de ellos, pero no podría hacer nada contra esa estampida, debían de ser alrededor de treinta o cuarenta monstruos.

—Yo podría detenerlos a todos con mi fuego —se quejó Spike también en las mismas condiciones.

—¡Se están acercando, apresuren el paso! —gritó Twilight observando que los monstruos eran mucho más rápido que ellos.

Justo cuando estaban pasando junto a otras calles en su camino, vieron que más monstruos aparecieran, en un instante se vieron casi completamente rodeados. Con rápidos movimientos que fueron solo reflejos lograron pasar a través de algunos que se habían cruzado en su camino, pero ahora desde todas direcciones siguieron apareciendo cada vez más monstruos.

El castillo ya se encontraba más cerca, solo debían aguantar el paso un poco más y estarían ahí. Sin saber casi nada de ese lugar, ellos querían seguir creyendo que las ondas no llegarían al interior del castillo, de igual manera no tenían ninguna otra opción que dirigirse a ese lugar.

Pero de nuevo el suelo comenzó a temblar, ahora la ciudad volvió a cambiar alrededor de ellos e incluso mucha más rápido que antes, ahora cortándoles completamente el camino dejándolos prácticamente en un callejón sin salida dejándolos a merced de los monstruos.

—Esto no es nada bueno —dijo Rarity asustada tomando a Quartz entre sus cascos, enseguida Spike se colocó frente a ellos.

—Si no queda más opción que luchar, entonces hagámoslo —dijo Spike preparando sus garras, sin poder contar con su Elementos para poder aumentar de tamaño solo podría valerse con su propia fuerza, aunque ahora no contaba con su tan característico fuego.

—No creas que te permitiré hacer esto solo —Applejack se colocó a su lado.

—Tampoco se olviden de mí —dijo Rainbow también preparada junto a ellos.

Enseguida cuando los monstruos ya estaban a solo unos metros de ellos, Spike se impulsó con sus piernas de manera que detuvo a uno de ellos con una increíble fuerza. Applejack y Rainbow lo siguieron haciendo lo mismo logrando detener a otros dos. Normalmente unos ponys corrientes no serían capaces de igualar en fuerza a unos monstruos de ese tamaño, pero tantas luchas que han tenido a lo largo de sus vidas los han fortalecido enormemente, además de que la interacción con sus Eidolones también les han brindado una gran fuerza adicional.

Spike sujetó al monstruo que había detenido por una de sus patas logrando levantarlo y arrojarlo con fuerza contra un grupo de otros monstruos derribándolos a todos, enseguida se arrojó contra otro de ellos para continuar con la misma estrategia. No le importaba derrotarlos por completo, simplemente dejarlos sin condiciones de seguir luchando.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash realizaban ataques combinados, rodeando a los monstruos sin darle la oportunidad de predecir quien daría el primer golpe se encargaban de proporcionarles poderosos golpes capaces de noquearlos enseguida.

—¡Mama sí que es increíble! —gritó Speed impresionado de poder ver a su madre luchando con su propia fuerza.

—Mi madre tampoco se queda atrás —dijo Candy con orgullo.

—¡Tú puedes papá! —gritaba Quartz animando a su padre.

—Nuestros amigos están luchando valientemente, es mi deber acompañarlos en esta batalla —dijo Luna tomando posición como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo.

A una velocidad que los impresiono a todos, la Princesa Luna corrió hacia los monstruos saltando sobre sus amigos con una increíble agilidad y elegancia. Ella cayó un poco más delante de ellos justo en medio de una gran cantidad de monstruos, pero cuando estaba por recibir el primer golpe de ellos, Luna lo detuvo dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro con uno de sus cascos traseros.

Con movimientos rápidos y precisos Luna fue capaz de derribar a un enorme número de enemigos en solo unos instantes. Ella demostraba tener un gran dominio en el combate cuerpos a cuerpos que muy pocos han sido capaces de ver.

—Es posible que a ustedes les cueste creer esto, pero Luna siempre fue mucho mejor en el combate que usando su magia —dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, todos los Portadores se encontraban impresionados ante la capacidad de combate de Luna. Incluso el pequeño residuo de Cerbero se unió también a la lucha, aun no había conocido a nadie mas feroz que él.

Con la enorme fuerza de los portadores y la gran habilidad en combate de Luna, lograron inmovilizar a todos los monstruos. Con solo unas pocas heridas menores las dos ponys, el dragón y Cerbero se encontraban sentados en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

—Fue una buena batalla, siéntanse orgullosos —les dijo Luna acercándose a ellos, gracias a la armaduras que llevaba no había recibido ningún herida.

—Quizás… para la próxima vez considere usar una armadura —dijo Spike a lo que Applejack y Rainbow también estuvieron de acuerdo.

El suelo tembló de nuevo comenzando otro cambio en la ciudad. Los edificios que les habían cortado antes el pase desaparecieron mostrándoles el enorme castillo frente a ellos.

—Una gran recompensa para una gran demostración de valor —dijo Celestia observando con una sonrisa a los cuatro luchadores del equipo, estos también sonrieron ante esas palabras.

—Hay que apresurarnos antes de que la ciudad vuelva a cambiar —dijo Twilight.

—¡O antes de tener que enfrentarnos de nuevo a esos monstruos! —gritó Pinkie Pie señalando hacia la dirección por la que habían llegado, ahora vieron como otro grupo aun mayor de monstruos se acercaba también a ellos.

—Luego podrán descansar, hay que moveros —le dijo Luna al dragón y a las dos ponys, ellos enseguida se levantaron y junto a la Princesa se encontraron con los demás para salir corriendo de nuevo en dirección hacia el castillo.

Ahora, otro temblor incluso más fuerte que todos los anteriores sacudía la ciudad entera. Todavía era muy pronto para que la ciudad volviera a cambiar, pero cuando voltearon la vista se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de eso.

Justo en los bordes de la enorme isla los edificios comenzaron a explotar. Todos los restos de los mismos eran arrojados al vacío del espacio mientras las explosiones se extendían al resto de la ciudad. Con ahora cada vez más monstruos los perseguían apresuraron más el paso.

Al fin había llegado hasta el castillo, todo el frente estaba decorado con una gran cantidad de cristales de un color morado oscuro. Siguieron avanzando un poco más hasta que lograron llegar frente a unas enormes puertas de color azul metálico, detrás de ellos las explosiones ya habían absorbido a todos los monstruos que los estaban persiguiendo y ya lo estaba alcanzando.

Ya frente a las puertas intentaron abrirlas con todas sus fuerzas, pero estas no se movían ni un poco. El fuego se extendía rápidamente hacia ellos dejando detrás todo reducido a cenizas. Sin poder entrar al castillo y detrás de ellos un infierno que se les acercaba, no parecían tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Todos cerraron los ojos al tiempo que las llamas parecieron alcanzarlos. Las explosiones se habían detenido y después todo fue silencio, solo un sensación helado eran capaces de sentir.

—¿Ya estamos muertos? —escucharon que alguien preguntó, era fácil distinguir la voz de Speed.

—Creí que la muerte sería algo más doloroso —dijo Pinkie Pie.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso, querida —le dijo Rarity.

De uno en uno comenzaron a abrir los ojos, por un momento no hubo mucha diferencia cuando siguieron viendo una profunda oscuridad, pero fue entonces que distinguieron un mar de estrellas frente a ellos.

—Debe ser una broma —se quejó Rainbow caminando hacia adelante justo donde parecía estar el borde de una enorme plataforma.

Toda la ciudad había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo quedaba el inmenso castillo al cual con tanto esfuerzo lograron llegar. Este se mantenía flotando sobre una enorme plataforma rocosa lo suficientemente grande como para sostenerlo. Sobre todo el castillo podía verse un enorme escudo que parecía ser formado por cuatro gigantescos pilares que rodeaban el castillo.

—Ese sujeto solo ha estado jugando con nosotros —dijo Applejack molesta acercándose al escudo y dándole un fuerte golpe, este ni siquiera se movió un poco—. Seguramente no tenía ninguna intención de matarnos con esos monstruos y esas explosiones.

—Habría enviado algo más fuerte contra nosotros de ser así —comentó Luna—. Tal vez solo quería que llegásemos rápido hasta el castillo.

—Ese sujeto no sabe cómo hacer un buen juego. Se supone que todos deben divertirse, no salir lastimados —se quejó Pinkie cruzada de cascos.

—Juegos o no, ya estamos aquí —dijo Twilight observando el enorme castillo ante ellos

Viendo el castillo se cerca de cerca pudieron notar su extraño diseño gótico. Tenía una combinación de colores oscuros entre azul, verde y morado. Eran numero grupo de torres las que formaban el castillo dándole casi la apariencia de una pequeña ciudad, tenía un gran cantidad de pisos. Por sobre todas las demás torres una sola se alzaba de manera que desde donde estaban no eran capaces de ver la punta de este.

Frente a ellos las enormes puertas se abrieron revelando el interior completamente iluminado por una luz azul clara. Desde cualquier perspectiva sabían que debía ser otra de las trampas de Scelus.

—Nuestra magia sigue sin funcionar, no hay manera que podamos regresar a Equestria. Solo nos queda entrar —dijo Celestia tratando de invocar un poco de magia pero todavía seguía sin funcionar.

Se miraron entre ellos por unos momentos en los cuales todos asintieron, miraron directamente hacia el interior del castillo y corrieron a su interior, las enormes puertas se cerraron una vez todos habían entrado.

Atravesaron un brillante umbral de luz para luego poder observar el interior del castillo, no tuvieron palabras ante lo que vieron.

—¿Esto es… Canterlot? —se preguntó Twilight observando el interior del castillo.

No sabían cómo de repente ahora se encontraban de vuelta en el castillo de Canterlot, aunque a diferencia de cómo lo recordaban antes de partir de Equestria, este se veía completamente iluminado y todo reluciente de limpio.

—Debe tratarse de alguna ilusión, es imposible que estemos de regreso —comentó Luna.

—¡Mi fuego! —gritó Spike emocionado exhalando un poco de fuego— ¡Ha regresado!

—¡También mi magia! —gritó Rarity de igual manera logrando iluminar su cuerno.

—¡Ahora sí que Rainbow Dash ha vuelto! —gritó la pegaso arcoíris volando de un lado a otro.

—Parece que mis suposiciones fueron correctas después de todo —dijo Twilight aliviada de haber podido recuperar su magia.

—Ahora solo nos queda encontrar a ese sujeto y enseñarle una buena lección —dijo Rainbow chocando sus cascos.

—No olviden que también estamos aquí para salvar a Silver —dijo Fluttershy en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que todos lograron escucharla, era la primera vez que decía algo desde que llegaron a esa isla.

—Cierto, lo siento —dijo Rainbow un poco apenada por casi olvidar su principal misión.

—Si esto se trata de una ilusión, entonces usare mi magia para deshacerla —dijo Twilight dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Ella cerró sus ojos e hizo iluminar su cuerno. Un aura de color purpura apareció sobre su cuerpo la cual comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar, llegando a cubrir a todos los demás y expandiéndose por los pasillos cercanos. Estuvo así por varios segundos mientras parecía tener problemas con su hechizo, entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de cuenta.

—Esto no es una ilusión, es tan real como el mismo castillo de Canterlot —dijo Twilight volteando hacia los demás.

—Pues aunque sea alguien tan despiadado podría tener un poco más de originalidad en su decoración —dijo Rarity.

—No creo que sea solo la decoración, puedo sentir algo extraño en este lugar —dijo Luna observando los pasillo cercanos a ellos, más que una mera presencia era como si algo estuviera causándole esas sensaciones.

—Scelus debe estar en la parte más alta del castillo —decía Celestia—, si queremos encontrar a Silver, debemos registrar cada piso antes de ir con él.

—Y debemos hacerlo rápido, no sabemos con cuanto más tiempo contemos antes de que Scelus haga su última jugada —dijo Twilight a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, antes de siquiera comenzar a avanzar ellos pudieron ver como las puertas por las cuales entraron se desvanecieron por completo sin dejar rastro dejando solo el grueso muro.

—Tienes una sutil forma de decirnos que quiere que nos quedemos —dijo Rarity.

—Lo último que queremos es que alguno de nosotros termine perdiéndose en este castillo, manténgase siempre juntos a toda costa —les dijo Celestia,

Decidieron tomar primero el enorme pasillo principal que se encontraba frente a ellos, tenían Silver ahora ese tamaño debía de estar en algún lugar con bastante espacio, había muchos lugares así en el castillo de Canterlot, solo en el caso de que se tratase de una copia exacta.

Revisaron cada salón del primer piso, todos de igual manera se encontraban ordenados y limpios, pero sin rastro alguno de Silver. Llegaron hasta el salón de gala y también al salón del trono, incluso llegaron hasta la zona de los refugios donde habría más probabilidad de encontrarlo, pero de igual manera se encontraba desierto.

Ahora se dirigirían a los pisos superiores, todavía había más lugares donde tal vez podrían encontrarlo. Las habitaciones se encontraban ordenadas, las armerías con todo el equipo de los guardias en su lugar, flores recién cortadas decorando los pasillos, era como aquellos días donde preparaban el castillo para la visita de alguna figura de alta autoridad.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó Rainbow, ahora se encontraban saliendo de una de las habitaciones del último piso del castillo, era de los últimos lugares que les quedaba por revisar—, con este castillo tan grande nos tomara una eternidad encontrarlo si seguimos a este paso.

—Quejarte no hará el simplemente venga hacia nosotros —la reprocho Applejack—. Estuvimos todos de acuerdo en buscarlo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

—Solo digo, que como hemos decidido antes, la prioridad ahora es encontrar a Silver y en verdad quiero rescatar a nuestro amigo, pero tampoco contamos con mucho tiempo. Ya hemos revisado todo el castillo y aun no vemos señales de él, empiezo a creer que solo caímos en otro de los juegos enfermizos de Scelus —le dijo Rainbow haciendo que ahora un largo silencio invadiera el lugar.

Todos miraban a su alrededor en la búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pudieron haber pasado por alto, ya habiendo registrado todo el castillo no había ningún otro lugar en el cual Silver o incluso Scelus se estuvieran escondiendo.

—Este lugar no es lo que parece —dijo Luna caminando hacia una ventana cercana, a través de la misma entraba la radiante luz del sol.

—No puede ser una ilusión, pude comprobar eso con mi magia —le dijo Twilight.

—Esto es mucho más que una simple ilusión —dijo Luna sin despegar la vista de la ventana—. Para empezar, el sol. Se supone que ahora nos encontramos en la atmosfera y el sol ha desaparecido debido a la influencia de Scelus.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no había pensado en eso —Twilight camino pasando a un lado de Luna acercándose más a la ventana llegando a mirar a través de ella, una gran expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro—. Puedo ver la ciudad de Canterlot… esto es… imposible…

—No muchas cosas son imposibles para Scelus —Luna también se acercó a la ventana para confirmar lo que había visto Twilight, luego volteó a ver a los demás—. Además de esto, ¿Alguien más ha contado la cantidad de pisos que hemos recorrido?

—¡UH! ¡YO SE¡ !YO SE! —gritaba Pinkie levantando un casco—. Han sido exactamente doce pisos contando en el que ya estamos.

—Precisamente, antes de entrar al castillo pude contar al menos tres veces esa cantidad —dijo Luna caminando de regreso con los demás junto con Twilight, de repente pudieron escuchar lo que pareció ser un profundo suspiro sobre ellos, como si estuvieran dentro de algún ser vivo

—Algo parece haber cambiado el entorno del castillo en el momento en que entramos —dijo Celestia.

—No es solo eso, ha recreado el lugar exactamente como es el castillo de Canterlot. Dudo mucho que Scelus se haya tomado la enorme molestia de registrarlo tan detalladamente solo para hacer este tonto juego —Luna continuo caminando a través del pasillo revisando cada rincón buscando algo.

—¿Y si de alguna manera ha creado este lugar según nuestros recuerdos? —se preguntó Twilight tratando de entender la situación.

—Es una gran posibilidad, tratándose de Scelus puedo llegar a creer muchas cosas —comentó Celestia.

—Aun si ese es el caso, pero antes de seguir buscando a Silver, primero tenemos que encontrar la manera de seguir avanzando sin seguir cayendo en sus trucos —Luna iluminó sus ojos agudizando su sentido visual con su magia, de esa manera le sería más fácil encontrar cualquier cosa que se escondiera al simple ojo.

Sin tener ningún otro camino que seguir a la vista, quizás ella pudiera encontrar alguna otra forma de avanzar. Llevando la vista hasta el final del pasillo en que se encontraban, logró ver una extraña luz que sobresalía sobre el muro, era como una especie de puerta o portal.

Luna corrió hacia esa dirección siendo seguida del resto, con sus ojos fijos aun en ese portal se detuvo frente a él extendiendo uno de sus cascos tocando el muro. Al hacer contacto este desprendió una fuerte luz que todo los demás fueron capaces de ver, cuando esta se deshizo dejo atrás un par enorme de puertas de acero.

—Esto no es algo que exista en nuestro castillo —dijo Celestia sorprendido al ver esas extrañas puertas.

—¿A dónde creen que lleven esas puertas? —preguntó Shiny curiosa.

—Lo averiguaremos muy pronto —dijo Luna colocando una de sus pezuñas contra las puertas y empujándolas con fuerza.

Ambas puertas se abrieron sin mucho esfuerzo. Del otro lado no podían ver nada más que una luz brillante, había sido igual que en el momento en que entraron a ese castillo. Cualquier cosa que hubiese del otro lado de ese umbral era completamente desconocido para ellos.

Ya sabiendo que regresar no era una opción, todos cruzaron el portal sin dudar. De nuevo todo se volvió brillante para ellos y en pocos segundos lograron ver el nuevo entorno que los rodeaba, las puertas detrás de ellos enseguida se cerraron para luego desaparecer. Ahora el panorama era más lúgubre, gruesos muros de un color gris los rodeaban y una helada humedad en el aire los hacía temblar, el lugar apenas era iluminado por algunas antorchas en las paredes.

—Es como un calabozo —dijo Twilight, por unos momentos volvieron a escuchar aquellos extraños suspiros sobre ellos.

—No creo haber estado antes en un lugar como este —dijo Rainbow tratando de ver que había más allá de esos largos pasillo, pero debido a la poca iluminación que había no era capaz de ver mucho.

—Solo era una teoría, Scelus podría mandarnos a cualquier lugar que él quisiera —le dijo la unicornio.

—Aunque hay algo en este lugar —decía Luna caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó su hermana.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna manera ciento que ya he estado en este lugar antes —le dijo Luna para luego volver a llevar su mirada en todas direcciones, una extraña sensación la invadía.

—No creo que importe mucho a donde nos hayan enviado, deberíamos empezar a movernos para seguir buscando a Silver —propuso Applejack.

—Aunque debemos escoger el camino con cuidado —decía Rarity—. Si nadie sabe exactamente en donde estamos podríamos perdernos con facilidad.

—Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto —dijo Luna caminando hasta quedar en medio de todos ellos.

—¿Piensas usar eso? —le preguntó Celestia pareciendo de pronto preocupada.

—No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, de esta manera será más rápido —dijo Luna para luego comenzar a concentrar su magia alrededor de todo su cuerpo, su armadura ahora brillaba de un tono azul en resonancia con el hechizo que ahora estaba invocando.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ella? —le preguntó Twilight a Celestia, aunque esta no parecía poder responderle.

La misma magia que cubría a Luna ahora se desbordo de su cuerpo y termino cubriendo también a todos los demás. Ahora se vieron rodeados por una energía azul oscura, era como si flotaran en el espacio.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —se preguntó Dizzy mientras daba vueltas sin poder detenerse.

—Es una habilidad que tiene Luna muy parecida a la que usa para viajar entre los sueños —explicaba Celestia, su preocupación aún no se había ido—. Puede crear este pequeño espacio por su magia y poder desplazarse a gran velocidad hacia donde ella quiera, siempre y cuando haya un camino por dónde ir.

—_No se preocupen por nada, nada podrá lastimarnos aquí adentro —_escucharon la voz de Luna en un eco por todo ese lugar, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que no la veían por ninguna parte.

—¿A dónde fue, Princesa? —preguntó Applejack al aire.

—Esta es la parte arriesgada de este hechizo —les decía Celestia—. Su propio cuerpo se transforma en este espacio, prácticamente nos encontramos dentro de ella.

—¡Eso es bastante genial! —gritó Speed.

—Aunque yo hubiera recomendando algo un poco mas deportivo —comentó Discord no viéndose muy cómodo dentro de ese lugar.

—Pero, ¿Por qué dice que es arriesgado? —le preguntó Twilight.

—Ahora ella es energía pura, en esta forma es completamente vulnerable, no será capaz de atacar ni de defenderse en el caso de que necesite hacerlo y salir de esta forma le toma alrededor de un minuto— terminó diciendo Celestia mirando hacia arriba, los demás ahora lograron entender su preocupación por su hermana.

—_Te preocupas demasiado, hermana —_se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Luna sobre ellos—. _Tendré mucho cuidado._

—Eso dijiste la última vez que lo usaste, sin mencionar la considerable cantidad de magia debes utilizar para mantenerlo —le dijo Celestia ahora con un tono molesto—. Por favor, deshaz este hechizo.

—_Aquella vez aun no podía controlar bien este hechizo, ahora ya lo he perfeccionado —_decía Luna sin tener la intensión de escuchar a su hermana—. _Sujétense bien, solo sentirán una pequeña sacudida._

Sin darles tiempo de decir nada más, Luna desplazo ese espacio a través de esos oscuros pasillos. Con la ayuda de su visión nocturna no tenía ningún problema en poder ver el camino, en verdad que era muy rápido. Desde el interior del espacio todos eran capaces de ver lo que estaba a su alrededor, desde afuera solo se veía una nube oscura pasar rápidamente de un lado a otro.

Los Portadores eran capaces de ver todos con bastante detalle, Luna también les estaba brindaba su misma capacidad visual. Vieron muchos lugares similares al primero donde habían aparecido, solo muros grises y de igual manera los pasillos alumbrados con antorchas. Luna todavía no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación de encima, de alguna manera sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar antes, pero no podía recordarlo bien.

Pero si notaron algo curioso en todo ese lugar, vieron algunas celdas y varias cámaras que se encontraban selladas con gruesas puertas de acero, debía de ser una especie de prisión. Al igual que como habían visto antes el castillo de Canterlot, todo ese lugar se encontraba completamente desierto.

—Ya hemos revisaba bastante este lugar y todavía no vemos ni una pequeña señal de él —dijo Spike estando cada vez más impaciente.

—_El resto del castillo todavía sigue siendo mucho muy grande que esto—_le dijo Luna.

—Deberíamos comenzar a buscar la entrada a la siguiente área, tal parece que no encontraremos nada aquí —propuso Twilight.

—_Ya estoy en ese, solo dame un minuto _—dijo Luna, ahora podían ver como ella agudizo más su visión para buscar otra puerta como la que habían cruzado antes.

_No irán a ninguna parte_

Una voz resonó dentro del espacio donde se encontraban ellos, fue una voz gruesa y de alguna manera familiar para ellos. Aquel espacio que antes era de un azul oscuro ahora cambio a un rojo intenso, se podía sentir una poderosa presencia alrededor de ellos.

—_Se nos ha dado de nuevo la oportunidad de encargarnos de ustedes, no les permitiremos escapar —_al igual que la voz de Luna esa otra les habló, todo el espacio parecía comenzar a caerse a pedazos y fue entonces que Luna gritó debido a un profundo dolor que aquello parecía provocarle.

—¡Luna! —gritó Celestia alarmada por los gritos de su hermana.

—_Algo… intenta romper el espacio que he creado… —_alcanzo a decir Luna para luego seguir gritando.

—_¡Ahora sientan toda nuestra ira! —_grito aquella presencia.

En todo el interior de ese espacio comenzaron a caer relámpagos logrando alcanzarlos a todos ellos. Sin tener la fuerza para seguir manteniendo aquella forma y sin tener la capacidad de defenderse o atacar, todo a su alrededor se quebró.

Todos ellos fueron arrojados contra en duro suelo de lo que habían creído que era una prisión. Habían caído en medio de otro pasillo oscuro, pero ahora todo el entorno que los rodeaba se estaba deformando cambiando a un lugar completamente distinto. Ahora se encontraban en un lugar más abierto, era inmenso y de igual manera oscuro.

—¡Luna! —Celestia enseguida se acercó a su hermana quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, parecía estar pasando por un gran dolor a través de todo su cuerpo— ¡Estoy aquí contigo! ¡Resiste!

Los demás estando alertas crearon un círculo alrededor de ellos, el enemigo que los había atacado podría aparecer y atacarlos en cualquier momento.

—_¿Este lugar no les trae recuerdos?_ —escucharon de nuevo aquella voz haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

Ante lo que dijo ellos comenzaron a observar todo a su alrededor, aunque estando tan oscuro no era un lugar que reconocerían fácilmente.

—_Hace muchos años, aquí se libró una gran batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad —_continuó hablando la voz—. _Puede que este lugar sea solo una copia creada por sus recuerdos, pero tiene la misma esencia que el original._

Enormes antorchas se encendieron por todas partes flotando en el aire sobre ellos, eso le permitió ver mejor el lugar para darse cuenta de que era mucho más grande de lo que creyeron al principio.

—Esto me es ligeramente familiar —dijo Rarity comenzando a sentirse mas nerviosa.

—_Para nuestra desgracia, fue aquí donde se vio por última vez a una de las mayores creaciones de nuestro amo —_volvió la voz y esta vez acompañada de lo que parecieron ser grandes pisadas.

Al final de todo ese inmenso lugar, lograron ver como unas antorchas con un fuego azul se encendieron mostrando lo que parecía ser un gran trono, este era de un color negro y tenía un diseño gótico.

—_Podría decirse que una vez también fue nuestra hermana y tenemos la intención de traerla de regreso_ —justo frente al trono se abrieron tres enorme portales, de cada uno de ellos salieron las mismas tres bestias que habían enfrentado en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot: las Armas.

—No ustedes otra vez —se quejó Spike recordando lo problemáticos que eran esos sujetos.

—Esperen, miren sus cuerpos —dijo Twilight observando mejor los cuerpos de las armas cuando unas cuantas antorchas pasaron sobre ellos.

Sus cuerpos se veían en un muy mal estado, tenían grandes grietas en sus armaduras y apenas parecían poder mantenerse en pie, es como si sus cuerpos todavía siguieran afectados después de haber recibido los ataques de Diablo.

—Aunque podamos ser regresados desde la muerte, nuestros cuerpos pagan un alto precio para poder hacerlo —decía Artema en medio de los otros dos—. Nuestros cuerpos se deterioran a gran velocidad, pero a cambio ganamos un inmenso poder.

—Nuestras batallas también nos fortalecen, gracias a ustedes hemos ganado incluso un poder mucho mayor que el regresar de la muerte —dijo Sanctus a su derecha.

—Ahora, con todos ustedes aquí reunidos, les demostraremos nuestro agradecimiento terminando con sus vidas —dijo Fulgor a su izquierda.

—Y con eso también recuperaremos a nuestra hermana —Artema avanzó unos cuantos pasos, su cuerpo al igual que el de sus hermanos comenzaron a desprender una energía oscura— ¡Hemos venido por ti, Nightmare Moon!

El grito de Artema retumbo por todo el lugar, Luna quien todavía seguía en el suelo comenzó a gritar más fuerte, la misma energía de las Armas parecía estar afectándola.

Las energías de los tres monstruos comenzaron a unirse, sus cuerpos fueron consumidos por completo por esa energía oscura y ahora sus cuerpos se estaban fusionando. Un rugido descomunal sacudió todo el lugar y apago una gran cantidad de antorchas. De entre esa oscuridad emergió una criatura parecida a las Armas, pero su cuerpo era al menos el doble de tamaño y parecía estar hecho completamente de metal., ya no había daño alguno en todo su cuerpo.

—Soy Arma Omega —dijo el nuevo monstruo hablando con las voces combinadas de las tres Armas—. Ahora, aquí en los dominios del Pandemonio, me encargare de eliminarlos de una vez por todas.

Omega extendió sus garras y en cada una se materializo una alabarda, su boca inferior rugía con fuerza y la energía que desprendía era abrumadora.

—No podemos dejarnos intimidar por este sujeto —dijo Rainbow Dash colocándose frente a sus amigos—. Vamos a demostrarlo que nosotros los Portadores no caeremos ante alguien como él.

—Me has quitado las palabras de la boca —dijo Applejack caminando un poco hacia adelante.

—Manténganse alejados de esto, mis pequeños ponys —todos voltearon al escuchar esas palabras de Celestia.

Ella había cubierto a Luna de una energía de color verde que parecía haberla llevado a un profundo sueño, esta al parecer pudo llevarla a un profundo sueño deteniendo un poco el intenso dolor que sentía. Ahora Celestia llevó su mirada hacia Omega, los Portadores se sorprendieron al ver una gran ira reflejada en sus ojos, ella comenzó a avanzar pasando entre todos ellos quienes solo se hicieron a un lado, incluso Discord y Cerbero se vieron un poco intimidados por ella, hacer enojar a un diosa no debería traer nada bueno.

—Has atacado a mis queridos ponys en mi ausencia y te has atrevido a lastimar a mi pequeña hermana —decía Celestia mientras seguía caminando en dirección a Omega.

La armadura dorada de Celestia comenzó a brillar con intensidad, de pronto el aire alrededor de ella se hacía más caliente y el suelo debajo de sus cascos se derretía lentamente, todo el poder del sol estaba siendo liberado causado por la ira de Celestia. Sobre su rostro apareció una máscara con detalles de rayos solares dejando solo un espacio para sus ojos y la armadura se extendió más hasta cubrir la parte superior de sus alas brindándole también protección a ellas, todo su cabello fue recogido en un pequeño moño de manera que no fuera un estorbo en la batalla.

—Yo personalmente me encargare de hacerte pagar por tu osadía —dijo Celestia en un estado más calmado pero con su mirada aun llena de ira.

Continuará.

* * *

Creo que debo dejar de usar tanto suspenso al final de los capítulos, siento que algún día le causare un paro cardíaco a alguien xD. Hasta la próxima.


	24. Capítulo 23

Buenas tardes a todos y disculpen por la inactividad, desde que publique el ultimo cap he tenido un horrible bloqueo y de verdad me ha costado escribir, casi que solo mil palabras diarias y otros días ni siquiera escribía nada. Bueno este cap lo tuve que dividir en dos partes ya que estaba quedando demasiado largo, ya estaba llegando a las veinte mil palabras y todavía me faltaba mucho por terminarlo, espero no tardarme mucho en publicar la siguiente. Espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 23

Nuestros temores

Parte 1

Omega veía divertido a la alicornio frente a ella, podía sentir un increíble poder proviniendo desde ella, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente. Apretó con fuerza una de sus alabardas y con un movimiento rápido, la arrojo directamente hacia ella. La misma energía solar que Celestia había estado desprendiendo reacciono rápido solidificándose frente a ella creando un enorme escudo que pudo repeler completamente su ataque, el mismo desprendía tal energía rompió por completo el arma de Omega

—Al menos me has demostrado que tienes buenos reflejos —habló Omega notándose un poco impresionado—, ahora veamos cómo te desenvuelves en batalla.

En su garra volvió a materializar la misma alabarda de que había arrojado, siendo ahora capaz de crear sus armas podría resultar ser mucho más problemático que antes. Celestia vio el momento en que Omega se arrojó hacia ella apuntándola con sus alabardas, ella enseguida extendió sus alas para elevarse logrando evitar su ataque. Ahora se encontraba justo sobre Omega, cargo una enorme esfera de energía solar en su cuerno liberando todo su poder contra él.

Omega retrocedió conteniendo su ataque con sus armas, la presión que ejercía sobre él era inmensa, aquella esfera estaba creando su propia fuerza gravitacional atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—No está nada mal —dijo Omega, con sus alabardas corto en dos a la esfera haciendo que salieran despedidas hacia los lados causando fuertes explosiones justo donde impactaron—, pero te hará falta más que eso.

Ahora fue Celestia quien se dirigió volando hacia él, concentro parte de la energía solar en sus alas de manera que la hicieron mucho más rápida. Se movilizo a través del aire a gran velocidad mientras lo atacaba con rayos de magia desde su cuerno, Omega solo bloqueaba sus ataques con sus armas.

Estando ahora la alicornio tan cerca de él, Omega aprovecho lanzándole ahora ambas alabardas confiado de que esta vez lograría alcanzar, pero Celestia lo sorprendió transportándose y aparecieron justo detrás de él cargando nuevamente su cuerno. Celestia liberó otra esfera solar pero esta fue un poco más gran que la anterior, sin todavía haber podido materializar nuevas armas, Omega recibió aquel ataque por la espalda dejando atrás una poderosa explosión de energía.

—Atacando por la espalda —se burló Omega mostrándose completamente ileso luego de que los restos de la explosión se disipasen—, nunca espere tal acto de la gobernante de Equestria.

—No quiero escuchar esas palabras de un ser tan despreciable como tú. Hago lo que tenga hacer para poder salvar a nuestro mundo —le dijo Celestia volviendo al suelo, aquella marcara que cubría su rostro evitaba poder ver cualquier expresión de la Princesa, pero solo bastaba con escuchar el tono de su voz para poder sentir su ira.

—¿Incluso rebajarse al nivel de tu enemigo? —le preguntó Omega materializando de nuevo sus armas.

—No pienso llegar a tales extremos —Celestia ilumino su cuerno esta vez cubriendo todo su cuerpo con su energía solar, ahora algo mas había cambiado en ella.

—Entonces veamos si puedo moldear un poco más esa linda personalidad tuya —Omega volvió a arrojarse contra ella, ahora con otras diferentes armas que ahora materializo y mantuvo flotando a su alrededor, todas apuntando hacia Celestia.

Ella cubrió todo su cuerpo con la energía solar de manera que la hizo más rápida y fuerte. Parte de esa energía se desprendió de ella formando pequeñas esferas a su alrededor, estas se quedaban a su lado como si quisieran protegerla.

Celestia creo otro escudo frente a ella el cual soporto el impacto de las dos armas de Omega, las esferas que había creado antes le sirvieron para bloquear también las demás armas que este había usado como proyectiles.

—Libera a Luna en este mismo instante —le exigió Celestia, con esa mascara no era posible ver que expresión debía tener en ese momento, pero con solo su voz se podía entender la gran ira que llevaba.

—Estoy aquí para liberarla —decía Omega forzando cada vez más sus armas contra el escudo de Celestia—. Encerrada en ese cascaron todos estos años, esto es lo mejor para ella.

—¡Tu no decides lo que es mejor para Luna! —gritó Celestia mandando una descarga de energía a través del escudo repeliendo con fuerza a Omega y haciéndolo retroceder—. Solo ella puede hacerlo.

Celestia siguió creando más esferas a su alrededor, ahora estas comenzaban a irradiar tal energía que comenzaban a subir rápidamente la temperatura alrededor de ella. Esta vez ella las movilizo de manera que ahora estaban alrededor de Omega, las esferas enseguida comenzaron a transmitir descargas de energía entre ellas, ahora no podría ser capaz de moverse sin recibir daño de ellas.

—Última advertencia: libera a mi hermana ahora mismo —le dijo Celestia haciendo circular más rápido las descargas entre las esferas y a mayor intensidad, aun con la gran diferencia de tamaño que había entre ambos, la alicornio demostraba tener un gran poder como para poder hacerle frente.

—No deberías subestimarme —dijo Omega, el extendió los brazos llegando a tocar las descargas que los rodeaban, su cuerpo enseguida se vio envuelto por toda esa energía cargada entre las esferas y pareciendo estar recibiendo un gran daño, pero nada de eso ocurría.

Celestia podía observar como su energía solar circulaba a través del cuerpo de Omega desde el momento en que hizo contacto con ella, pero no podía ver signos de algún daño e incluso percibir quejidos de dolor, fue entonces que se fijó más detenidamente en su cuerpo. Antes, ella solo creía que solo era solo su apariencia solo asemejaba el color del metal, pero la verdad era que todo su cuerpo estaba compuesto con dicho material.

Si algo sabía ella gracias a una de las muchas lecciones que había escuchado de Twilight, era la capacidad que tenía el metal para absorber energía. Este material era muy usado para la elaboración de los paneles solares los cuales recibían y retenían la energía del sol en grandes cantidades.

—Desde el inicio de nuestra batalla el resultado ya se había decidido —le decía Omega después de haber terminado de absorber toda la energía de las esferas hasta el punto en que estas desaparecieron— Mi cuerpo está hecho para absorber cualquier tipo de energía. Sin importar cuanta cantidad de daño pueda recibir con un ataque, mi cuerpo lo absorberá antes de que siquiera me lastime.

—Tu... no puede ser… —ahora Celestia se vio abrumada por el inmenso poder que desprendía Omega, sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a retroceder.

—Pero sería muy aburrido para mi acabarte con un solo golpe —ahora Omega materializo dos largas espadas las cuales sostuvo con sus garras—. Permíteme divertirme un poco más.

Omega bajo una de sus espadas en un rápido corte en diagonal directamente hacia ella, Celestia apenas tuvo el tiempo de invocar su escudo solo para que este fuera destruido al primer contacto con la espada la cual impacto contra el suelo a solo un metro de ella. Extendió sus alas y se alejó del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, ella veía la zona del impacto donde había caído la espada y el daño que provocó en el suelo, si ese ataque la hubiese alcanzado seguramente habría muerto.

Celestia siguió volando manteniendo la distancia de él, ahora debían pensar en alguna manera de enfrentarlo sin permitir que siguiera absorbiendo su energía. Omega aun cubierto por la energía que había absorbido, comenzó a reunir parte de ella en su boca inferior la cual rugía con fuerza. Varios rayos de energía fueron liberados de su boca los cuales fueron teledirigidos hacia donde estaba Celestia.

La alicornio enseguida maniobro en el aire con mucha agilidad esquivando todos esos ataques, eran sumamente rápidos y varios lograron impactar en algunas secciones de su armadura haciéndole grandes daños. Celestia volvió a cubrirse de su energía solar para aumentar más su velocidad y además también aumentar la resistencia de su armadura la cual brillaba con una radiante luz.

Ahora fue el mismo Omega quien había dado un largo salto logrando llegar muy cerca de ella, con ambas armas extendidas se preparó para realizar otro poderoso ataque. Pero con el incremente en la habilidades de Celestia, ella pudo pasar sin mucha dificultad entre sus espadas llegando hasta su rostro. Ella fue cargando nuevamente energía en su cuerno preparando algún ataque, pero fue algo diferente a lo que esperaba Omega. Celestia liberó su hechizo creando un brillante resplandor que enseguida cegó por completo a Omega haciendo que se cubriera con los ojos con una de sus garras y se alejara de ella regresando al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

—Muy buena táctica, debo decir —se rio Omega recuperando la visibilidad, podía observar a Celestia quien seguía en el aire muy por encima de él—. Aunque te hará falta mucho más que eso para poder vencerme.

Celestia permanecía estática en el aire pareciendo estar mirando fijamente a Omega, pero era difícil saberlo teniendo ella puesta esa mascara, aunque Omega era capaz de escuchar como si ella estuviera susurrando algo.

—Gran estrella que ilumina la oscuridad del alba, consume tu luz y desaparece toda la maldad —decía Celestia en voz baja como si estuviera recitando algún hechizo, tenía los ojos cerrados que apenas se podía notar a través de los pequeños orificios en su máscara—. Arrastra todo a tu paso y regresa el orden al universo.

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron brillando ahora con una luz blanca. Omega no entendía que pretendía hacer, luego de que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar nada más había pasado, pero esa seguro que algo estaba planeando. Ahora el cuerpo de Celestia irradiaba una débil luz blanca, no parecía tratarse de ningún ataque ya que la energía que desprendía era muy no era muy fuerte.

—¿Qué estas planeado ahora? —le preguntó Omega comando hacia adelante, sobre su cuerpo comenzó a reunir de nuevo la energía que había robado de antes de Celestia, pero al tiempo que la cargaba esta enseguida se desvaneció rápidamente— ¿Qué sucede?

Omega podía sentir como ahora toda la energía que había absorbido desaparecía se desvanecía de su cuerpo, intentó contenerla dentro de su cuerpo, pero no podía detener lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo. Fue entonces que levantó la vista de nuevo hacia Celestia, ella todavía se mantenía quieta y el brillo en sus ojos y en su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más fuertes.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —gritó Omega furioso extendiendo sus espadas y saltando de nuevo hacia ella.

En el momento en que sus espadas estaban por alcanzarla, la energía que se había estado desvaneciendo de su cuerpo de Omega pareció reaccionar de alguna manera enviando una fuerte descarga a través de todo su cuerpo. Este soltó sus espadas y luego cayó al suelo.

—Mi control sobre la energía del sol es absoluto —decía Celestia mirando hacia Omega con sus ojos aun brillando, el Arma se estaba levantando del suelo todavía sufriendo esas dolorosas descargas—. Puedes absorberla si quieres, pero está solo me obedecerá a mí.

Celestia enfoco más la vista en Omega haciendo que las descargas se hicieran más fuertes, ahora por primera vez podía ver como en su cuerpo comenzaban a formarse grietas debido a la sobrecarga de energía.

—Todavía sigue estando dentro de mí… —decía Omega tomando una de sus espadas que había caído cerca de él y levantándose aun en contra del dolor—… este dolor no es nada, aun puedo usar este poder contra ti...

—¡No lo permitiré! —dijo Celestia con su Voz Real, sus ojos brillaron aún más al igual que el cuerpo de Omega, las descargas de energía de pronto se detuvieron, pero podía sentir algo diferente proveniente de esta, una completa alteración en toda su composición.

_Nova_

Ahora la energía que cubría a Omega comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo mientras parecía volver a salirse de control, no era algo que le estuviese causando dolor alguno, era una sobrecarga distinta a la anterior.

Omega no pudo contener más toda esa energía y la misma terminó envolviéndolo en una inmensa explosión. Todo ese lugar que antes estaba siendo cubierto por la sombras ahora había sido iluminado por completo luego de esa reacción. Los Portadores a lo lejos que habían sido testigos de esa batalla tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ante tal resplandor.

Luego de que la explosión se disipase, justo donde estuvo antes Omega ahora solo quedaba un gran agujero carbonizado cubierto con una enorme colmuna de humo y sin ningún rastro de él. Celestia sintió un enorme alivio cruzar por su cuerpo, su cuerpo y sus ojos dejaban de brillar al tiempo que respiraba agotada, los hechizos que había utilizado consumieron gran parte de su energía.

—Se ha terminado —dijo Celestia, la máscara que llevaba puesta se quebró enseguida cayéndose a pedazos, mantener esa armadura también requería de una gran cantidad de energía.

Ella se alejó volando del lugar pasando sobre antes se encontraba Omega en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Con cuidado descendió frente a ellos, su mirada inmediatamente se centró a donde se encontraba su hermana aun dormida, sin que nadie dijera nada se acercó a ella y se agacho a su lado.

—Luna ya todo ha terminado —dijo Celestia con una sonrisa pasando con cuidado un cascos a través de su melena, ella parecía estar teniendo un tranquilo sueño.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Princesa? —le preguntó Twilight detrás de ella.

—Debemos retomar la búsqueda de Silver —le respondió la Princesa sin despegar la vista de su hermana—. Todavía no sabemos dónde pueda estar y aún tenemos mucho por registrar antes de seguir hacia donde se encuentra Scelus.

—Nunca creí que volveríamos a este lugar —decía Spike observando el lugar cruzado de brazos.

—Es solo una copia después de todo, pero se siente tan real —dijo Applejack recordando la feroz batalla que tuvieran en aquel momento en el verdadero Pandemonio.

—Aquí fue donde conocimos el secreto de Silver —dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

—Ya lo encontraremos, te lo prometo —le dijo Rainbow Dash tratando de animarla.

—¿La Princesa Luna tardará en despertar? —le preguntó Rarity a Celestia.

—Supongo que ya debe ser seguro sin esa presencia maligna atormentándola —dijo Celestia levantándose y haciendo brillar su cuerno, sobre Luna se hizo visible un aura de color verde que luego de disipó, momentos después ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Sin decir nada, la Princesa Luna comenzó a levantarse con la ayuda de su hermana, veía en todas direcciones un poco desorientada, se sentía sin fuerzas.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —preguntó Luna sosteniéndose la cabeza con uno de sus cascos.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo importarte es que ya nada podrá hacerte daño de nuevo —le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa—. Debemos continuar subiendo para poder encontrar a Silver, trata de no esforzarte demasiado.

—Lo hare cuando la cabeza deje de darme tantas vueltas… —dijo Luna.

—Debemos buscar la siguiente puerta para poder continuar—dijo Twilight.

—Pero sin la habilidad de Luna, nos sería muy difícil encontrarla —comentó Spike.

—Yo me encargare de eso, conozco un hechizo que nos permitirá encontrarlo —dijo Celestia caminando un poco más hacia delante de todos ellos.

—Trate de no esforzarse demasiado usted también, Princesa —le decía Twilight recordando toda la energía que debió usar en su última batalla.

—No necesito de mucha magia para hacer este hechizo, no te preocupes —le dijo Celestia aun con esa sonrisa amable.

Celestia concentro un poco de magia en su cuerno al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, desde su pecho salió una pequeña esfera de luz amarrillo la cual se mantuvo flotando frente a ella.

—Por favor, guíanos el camino —le dijo ella a la esfera, esta pareció responder a su pedido y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Que hechizo fue ese? —le preguntó Twilight mostrándose interesada por el mismo.

—Un pequeño hechizo que cree hace un tiempo —le explicaba ella viendo como la esfera seguía registrando todo el lugar—. Solo debo imaginar lo que deseo encontrar y él lo buscara por mí. Solía usarlo de pequeña para encontrar a Luna cada vez que se ocultaba de mi —se rio un poco recordando su juventud junto a su hermana.

La esfera siguió moviéndose por todo el lugar, en varias ocasiones parpadeaba como si hubiese encontrado algo. Llegó hasta el trono colocándose frente a este, comenzó a parpadear más rápido y ahora emitía un pequeño sonido.

—Parece que lo encontró —dijo Celestia caminando ahora hacia el trono, los demás la siguieron de cerca.

Ella se detuvo frente a la esfera y haciendo iluminar su cuerno, la misma esfera se expandió brillando intensamente logrando revelar una enorme puerta entre ellos y el trono, era de un color negro oscuro con algunos detalles en metal.

La puerta se abrió mostrando solo oscuridad en su interior, una sensación helada los invadió de repente.

—El camino cada vez se hará más peligroso —les decía Celestia volteando hacia ellos, más específicamente a los más jóvenes—, no sabemos que más podríamos encontrarnos antes de llegar ante Scelus, no se descuiden —su actitud era muy seria, la batalla contra Omega pareció haberla afectado más de lo que creían

.La Princesa fue la primera en atravesar la enorme puerta, uno a uno los demás la siguieron. Ellos podían sentir una extraña energía emanando de ese portal, algo que los hacía sentir incomodos, como si muchos ojos estuvieran sobre ellos y de repente no podían respirar bien.

Solo unos momentos después pudieran atravesar ese lugar llegando a otra sección del castillo, ahora todos respiraban con dificultad recuperando el aire que casi les fue completamente arrebatado.

—Eso sí que fue… tenebroso —dijo Candy apoyando un casco en una pared cerca para evitar caerse.

—La influencia de Scelus se hace más grande mientras más avanzamos —decía Luna quien parecía haberse recuperado un poco, aunque también se veía agotada—, no nos debe faltar mucho para llegar hasta él.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es adonde habremos llegado ahora —dijo Rarity mirando a su alrededor.

Ahora el entorno que los rodeaba era completamente distinto a los anteriores, se encontraban dentro de lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una antigua iglesia en medio de un extenso bosque. De la iglesia solo quedaban unos pocos muros, el techo estaba casi completamente destruido, en todo ese espacio solo quedaban los restos de un pequeño altar y unas cuantas sillas, las cuales se veían muy antiguas. Los arboles del bosque eran tan altos que no eran capaces de ver sus puntas, solo unos cuantos rayos del sol se asomaban entre las hojas apenas iluminando el lugar.

—Puedo comenzar diciendo que nunca antes había estado en este lugar —comentó Rainbow Dash, ella se elevó un poco para tener una mejor visión del lugar, aunque algo en el aire pareció provocarle un ligero escalofrío en sus alas obligándola a regresar al suelo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Speed a su madre observándola agitar sus alas.

—Sentí algo extraño en el aire —le decía ella todavía agitando sus alas queriendo desaparecer ese escalofrió en ellas—, de repente sentí un aire frio a mi alrededor y mis alas se paralizaron.

—¿Se paralizaron? —se preguntó Twilight en voz baja, ella levantó la vista la tener una visión más amplia del lugar.

Todo el bosque estaba en un completo silencio que resultaba ser aterrador, incluso el sonido de los insectos era algo que no existía en ese lugar. Ella podía sentir un poco de ese aire helado que mencionaba Rainbow, casi era capaz de ver si propio aliento.

—¿También te diste cuenta, Twilight? —habló la Princesa Celestia a un lado de la unicornio, ella enseguida volvió a verla con una cara de incredulidad.

—No puede ser posible, este lugar ni siquiera existe —dijo Twilight ahora comenzando a verse asustada.

—No creo que eso importe mucho aquí —le decía Celestia, el aire alrededor de ellos se hacía más helado a cada segundo—. Con solo estar en nuestra mente, este lugar puede recrearlo.

—¿De qué están hablando? —les preguntó Pinkie Pie apoyándose del lomo de Twilight.

—Este bosque de alguna manera es muy similar al de una historia que la Princesa Celestia me leía de pequeña —le dijo Twilight.

—Luciérnagas —dijo Celestia—. Es la historia de una joven potra que se perdió en el interior de un oscuro y denso bosque, justo como este.

—Siempre hacia frío y apenas llegaban los rayos del sol —explicaba Twilight—, incluso esta iglesia es donde ella durmió en una noche, hasta el mas minúsculo detalle.

—No veo de que nos pueda ayudar de esa historia —se quejó Rainbow no mostrando interés por la explicación de la unicornio.

—El punto es lo que resultó ser el bosque —dijo Celestia caminando hacia adelante, ya ella capaz ver su propio aliento de lo mucho que había bajado la temperatura.

—Una trampa para todo aquel que entrase y de la cual nunca podría salir —finalizó Twilight.

—Recuerdo esa historia, también solías leérmela de potra —dijo Dawn ahora mostrándose preocupada—. Pero al final, la potra logró escapar del bosque al poder superar sus miedos.

—¿Sus miedos? —se preguntó Shiny— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Este bosque tiene la capacidad de revivir nuestros más profundos miedos —explicaba Twilight—, según la historia, la potra solo pudo ser capaz de salir del bosque una vez logró superar cada uno de sus miedos.

—Eso es ridículo, no sería ningún problema para mí, después de todo yo no le temo a nada —dijo Rainbow Dash segura de sus palabras.

—Puedes intentar ocultar la verdad, pero al bosque no le puedes ocultar nada —le dijo Twilight mirándolo con una expresión seria—. Esa sensación helada es la prueba de ello —ahora la pegaso se vió un poco nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que tenemos que enfrentar nuestros miedos si queremos avanzar hasta la siguiente puerta? —preguntó Applejack.

—No estoy segura de eso —admitió Twilight ahora frotando sus cascos debido al frío que ahora los cubría.

—Quisiera poder llevarlos con mi hechizo de traslado… pero aun no me recupero del todo… —dijo Luna cubriéndose un poco con sus alas, el resto de ellos estaban haciendo lo posible para mantenerse cálidos.

—Oh por todos los… —se quejaba Discord mientras hacía tronar sus garras intentando hacer un poco de magia, pero nada ocurría—. Este lugar ya me está comenzando a molestar.

—Es otra de las consecuencias de este bosque —le decía Celestia—. Aquellos que entren en él, solo con sus sentidos se podrán mover —dijo como si estuviera recitando algún poema.

—Tampoco puedo volar —dijo Speed sin poder volar al igual que su madre, sus alas se encontraban entumecidas debido al frio.

—Solo podemos valernos ahora de nuestra visión para poder encontrar la salida —les decía Celestia caminando a través de lo que antes era un enorme umbral por el cual se ingresaba a la iglesia.

De nuevo comenzaron a seguirla, la Princesa siempre había sido un símbolo de tranquilidad y liderazgo, con solo unas pocas palabras ella podría hacer que una nación entera la siguiera aun a través del mismo Tártaro. Los Portadores agradecían poder confiar siempre con ella

.En cualquier dirección en la que veían, siempre era el mismo, solo árboles y una tenebrosa oscuridad. El frio ya era casi insoportable y además no sabían si solo estaban caminando en círculos, todo era siempre exactamente igual. Incluso el silencia que los rodeaba resultaba ser tenebroso, como si la misma vida de los insectos era imposible en ese lugar, era increíble pensar que ese lugar había salido de una cuento para potros.

—Ni siquiera con mi gruesa piel puedo dejar de sentir tanto frio —dijo Spike frotándose los brazos con sus garras, apenas podía hacer una pequeña llama para brindarle un poco de calor.

—Sigues teniendo una temperatura más cálida, cielo —le dijo Rarity pegada a él tratando de alejar el frío, Spike la cubrió un poco con una de sus alas, a su otro lado se encontraba Quartz en las mismas condiciones.

—¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de que estamos siendo observados? —dijo de pronto Shiny deteniéndose y comenzando a mirar a su alrededor.

—Creí que solo eran imaginaciones mías, pero también he podido sentirlo —dijo Luna.

Cerbero comenzó a olfatear en todas direcciones, como si ahora fue capaz de sentir una gran numero de nuevos olores en distintas direcciones, gruño con fuerza a la vez que sus ojos se bañaban de un rojo profundo.

—Nos están rodeando —dijo Spike manteniendo cerca de él a Rarity y a Quartz.

—De nuevo estamos sin poder usar nuestra magia —dijo Twilight asustada.

—Todavía podemos dar unos buenos golpes —dijo Rainbow preparándose para lo que sea.

El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar y los árboles se sacudían con fuerza dejando caer muchas hojas sobre ellos. Mas en contra de ellos, el viento helado ya los tenia a todos temblando, no podrían estar en condiciones ni de sostener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Hemos caído completamente en su trampa —se quejó Luna, sin haber podido todavía recuperar todas sus fuerzas apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

—Recuerden el poder de este bosque, mis queridos ponys —les decía Celestia tomando una postura como si también estuviera dispuesta a luchar—. Sola una vez que hayan podido superar sus miedos, es cuando podrán encontrar su camino.

Los temblores se hacían más fuertes, muchas pisadas que se acercaban a ellos desde todas direcciones. Los jóvenes se quedaron detrás de sus padres quienes hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos, estaban más que dispuestos a proteger a sus hijos ante cualquier peligro.

Un agudo gruñido rompió por fin el silencio del bosque, ellos levantaron la vista para ver lo que serían unos enorme murciélagos que aparecieron desde lo alto de los árboles, mostrando sus enorme colmillo se arrojaron a atacarlos.

Aun dispuestos a luchar para proteger a sus hijos, sus probabilidades de ganar eran muy bajas al tener sus cuerpos paralizados por el viento helado del bosque. Spike se adelantó a los demás, gracias a su escamosa piel era el que tenía la mejor movilidad ante ese frio, pero sus movimientos se había ralentizado bastante.

—¡Quédense detrás de mí! —gritó Celestia colocándose ella frente a Spike y haciendo iluminar su cuernos para sorpresa de todos.

Celestia libero un fuerte resplandor amarillo desde su cuerno logrando cegar a todos los murciélagos haciéndolos gritas de dolor y logrando hacer que se alejaran de ellos de regreso a la oscuridad del bosque.

—Princesa Celestia, ¿Usted puede usar magia? —le preguntó Rarity sin entender como era ella capaz de hacerlo y los demás no.

—Mi único miedo, fue creer que mi hermana llegaría a odiarme después de haber sido liberada de la maldición de Nightmare Moon —les decía Celestia mirándolas con una expresión seria la cual se suavizo luego de girar la vista hacia su hermana—. Pero ella misma me demostró lo tonta que había sido.

—Hermana… —dijo Luna sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa, en ese momento Cerbero volvió a gruñir con fuerza dando a entender que mas enemigos se acercaban a ellos.

—Tenemos que movernos —dijo Applejack, enseguida todos comenzaron a correr.

En varias ocasiones, siguieron siendo atacados por los murciélagos desde las sombras. Por los momentos seguían siendo protegidos por la magia de Celestia, pero debían encontrar rápido la manera de cómo podrían enfrentar los peligros del bosque y salir de ahí.

—Alejen a esos murciélagos por favor… —murmuraba Dawn repetidas veces en voz baja, su madre quien corría a su lado logró escucharla.

—¿Dawn?, ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Twilight.

—Esos murciélagos… me asustan… —le dijo ella agachando la mirada—… me recuerdan mucho… a ese Eidolon… —a la mente de Dawn llegaban imágenes de lo que sucedió en la batalla de Canterlot y como Diablo le hizo pasar un desagradable momento, aquel suceso había sido demasiado para ella— ¡Quiero que se alejen! —gritó desesperada.

En ese momento el cuerpo de los murciélagos crecieron el doble y sus cuerpos se cubrieron por una energía oscuro, estos parecieron reaccionar ante el miedo de Dawn.

—No debes permitir que tus miedos nublen tu mente, eso es lo que les da poder —le dijo Celestia ahora creando un resplandor mucho más intenso para poder alejarlos.

—¿Esas cosas se hicieron más fuertes ante el miedo de Dawn? —preguntó Applejack.

—Mientras más profundo sean nuestros miedos, estas pesadillas se harán más fuertes —explicó Celestia para luego acercarse hasta Dawn quien ahora se encontraba sollozando entre los cascos de su madre—. Debes ser fuerte, enfrentar tus miedos es lo que te permitirá seguir adelante.

—Lo siento… yo… no puedo… —decía Dawn con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su madre, Twilight solo la abrazaban intentando consolarla.

—Parece que esos murciélagos no serán nuestro único problema —dijo Spike señalando en cierta dirección.

Podían ver a los arboles sacudirse con fuerza en la dirección a la que señalaba el dragón, ahora de entre la oscuridad del bosque una gran manada de enormes lobos negros se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

—Mamá… —dijo Candy con una expresión de terror ocultándose detrás de su madre.

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy —le dijo Applejack.

Los lobos llegaron a ellos siendo Candy al parecer la primera presa que buscaban, de pronto sintiendo ahora su cuerpo más ligero, Applejack giró sobre si misma golpeando con fuerza a dos de los lobos en el rostro arrojándolos lejos de ellas, ahora el resto de la mana también se arrojaron sobre ella.

—¡No pondrán sus horribles garras sobre ellas! —gritó Applejack comenzando a luchar contra ellos.

Desde atrás de ellas aparecieron tres lobos más saltando hacia ella, Applejack apenas se dio cuenta de ellos cuando ya tenía sus garras a solo unos centímetros de ella. Algo saltó sobre ella a gran velocidad interceptando a los lobos y mordiéndolos con unos filosos dientes, Cerbero había salvada a la granjera de una muerte segura, ser el guardián de las Puertas de Tártaro significaba que no había nada a que tenerle miedo.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, compañero —agradecía Applejack al perro de tres cabezas, luego se fijó en otros lobos que de nuevo corrían hacia ella—. Aléjenla de aquí —le dijo Applejack a sus amigos quienes se encontraban detrás de ella sin despegar la vista de los lobos.

—Applejack, ¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó Rarity preocupada por ella.

—A lo único que le he tenido miedo fue siempre pensar que no podría ser capaz de proteger a mi hija —le respondió la granjera volteando un poco la mirada hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa—, pero justo ahora no pensare más en eso y solo me enfocare en protegerla lo más que pueda.

Applejack volvió a lanzarse a la batalla junto a Cerbero, sus amigos se mantuvieron a tras ya que aún no se encontraban en condiciones de pelear debido a los efectos del bosque. La Princesa Celestia también los ayudo a luchar su magia para atacar a los lobos y para crear escudos cuando fueron necesarios. Los lobos poco después al verse superados en fuerza, decidieron retroceder y regresar a la oscuridad del bosque justo como habían hecho los murciélagos.

—No fue tan difícil —dijo Applejack secándose un poco de sudor de la frente.

—Me siento orgullosa de ti, Applejack —escuchó la voz de Celestia quien llegaba con ella—. Pudiste escapar del hechizo del bosque y además protegiste a tus amigos y a tu hija.

—Es mi trabajo después de todo, Princesa —Applejack observó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y más hacia su hija, Candy la veía con una mirada llena de alivio—. De pequeña Candy se perdió en el Bosque Everfree y fue atacada por unos enormes lobos, pude llegar con ella a tiempo para salvarla de ellos, pero aquel suceso la dejo muy traumada.

—Siento mucho que haya tenido que revivir sus temores —le decía la Princesa ahora con un rostro serio—, pero si queremos escapar de este bosque ella deberá superarlos.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará —le dijo Applejack con confianza—. Después de todo, Candy fue la que me protegió a mí de una horrible criatura cuando quedamos atrapados en el Tártaro, esto no será nada para ella.

Applejack, Celestia y Cerbero se reunieron con sus amigos quienes se habían mantenido a una distancia segura, enseguida Candy corrió hasta su madre y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho… —se disculpaba Candy abrazándola con fuerza—… por mi culpa… has tenido que enfrentar mis temores…

—Es lo que hacen las madres —le decía Applejack acariciando su espalda para calmarla.

—Entonces, ¿Seguiremos siendo atacados por todos nuestro miedos mientras sigamos en este bosque? —preguntó Shiny a Celestia.

—Solo hasta que todos hayan sido capaces de enfrentarlos y dominarlos —le explicaba la Princesa—, solo así el camino para seguir será revelado, al menos así es en la historia.

—¡Ahora mismo me siento tan inútil! —se quejó Rainbow golpeando un árbol cercano.

—Ni siquiera sé si le tengo miedo a algo, nunca antes lo había pensado —dijo Pinkie Pie muy pensativo.

—¡Yo no pienso dejarme vencer por esto! —gritó Speed haciendo lo que parecía ser concentrándose para agitar sus alas y poder volver a volar, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos y lo que pareció también que su cabeza estaba por explotar decidió detenerse—. Bueno… tal vez solo un poco…

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer por ahora entonces? —preguntó Spike un poco irritado— ¿Solo quedarnos aquí y esperar a que vengan a atacarnos?

—No es que tengamos muchas opciones igualmente —le dijo Luna—. Al menos podríamos volver a esa iglesia e intentar calentarnos un poco.

—Me parece bien —le dijo Celestia, no se habían alejado mucho de esa iglesia por lo que no tendrían que caminar mucho.

Celestia se encargó de guiarlos de regreso a la iglesia iluminando el camino con su cuerno, siempre alerta ante cualquier posible ataque de los miedos de los ponys. El camino de regreso estuvo increíblemente silencioso, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus pisadas.

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban de regreso a la iglesia, esta se mantenía igual en ruinas pero serviría para refugiarlos un poco. Todos se acomodaron en un pequeño rincón debajo de una pequeña parte del techo que aún seguía intacto. Celestia se encargó de encender una fogata para aliviarles esa sensación helada que causaba el bosque.

—¿Qué tan grande es este bosque? —le preguntó Shiny a Twilight quien se encontraba cerca de ella.

—Varios kilómetros, me temo —respondió la unicornio—. Podría decirse que es incluso más grande que el Bosque Everfree.

—Incluso salir del bosque no parece ser una opción —dijo Rarity con un suspiro.

—¿De verdad este bosque puede revivir cualquiera de nuestros miedo? —volvió a preguntar Shiny pero esta vez a la Princesa Celestia—. Es decir, ya pudimos presenciar los miedos de Dawn y Candy pero, ¿Qué pasa si no es exactamente a "algo" a lo que le tenemos miedo?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó la Princesa interesada en su pregunta.

—La verdad no puedo recordar algo a que le tuviese miedo, pero lo único que de verdad me aterra por ahora… es no poder volver a ver a mi padre de nuevo —dijo Shiny con un tono desgarrador en la últimas palabras, su madre a su lado estaba por decirle algo, pero al final solo apartó la mirada.

—Ese tipo de miedos a veces pueden llegar en modo de ilusiones —le decía Celestia—. El bosque puede mostrarnos la peor de las escenas que puedan imaginar nuestras mentes. Lo diferente de estos miedos, es que son difíciles de detectar, no sabrías si son reales o no.

—Dime Speedy, ¿A que le tienes miedo? —le preguntó Dizzy al pegaso curioso.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —le respondió Speed—. ¡Y te dije que no volvieras a llamarme así!

—¿Qué hay de ti, Quartz? —le preguntó ahora al hibrido que se encontraba a su otro lado, aunque este solo alejo la mirada hacia otro lado sin decir nada.

—Lo que a mí me impresiona es que incluso el mismo Discord le teme a algo —dijo Rainbow medio en burla.

—Soy el Amo del Caos, obviamente yo no le temo a nada —dijo Discord levantando sus brazos como si intentase crear algo con su magia, pero nada ocurría.

—¿Y entonces tu magia simplemente se fue? —siguió burlándose la pegaso.

—Este bosque debe estar interfiriendo con mi magia de alguna manera, pero no es porque le tenga miedo a algo —se cruzó de brazos y se quedó sentado sin decir nada más.

Todo volvió a ser silencio en los restos de esa iglesia, la fogata lograba calentarlos un poco, pero de igualmente esa sensación helada pareció provenir desde el interior de todos ellos. Los arboles de los alrededores comenzaron a sacudirse de repente, un fuerte brisa azotaba ahora a todo el bosque.

—Algo se acerca —dijo Luna levantándose de repente.

—Puedo sentir varias presencias acercándose —dijo Applejack, al haber superado su miedo de nuevo era capaz de sentir la energía a su alrededor.

—Cierren los ojos —les dijo Celestia.

La Princesa cargo una poco de luz solar en su cuerno para luego arrojar una pequeña esfera lo más alto que pudo, este exploto muy cerca de la copa de los arboles logrando iluminar gran parte de la zona. Con la sombras despejadas, de entre los arboles vieron de nuevo a los murciélagos, ahora muchos más que antes. De igual manera los lobos habían rodeado la iglesia en grandes números. Pero ahora nuevas criaturas también había llegado al lugar, enormes arañas negras con patas peludas y grandes colmillos aparecieron también de entre los arboles tejiendo sus telarañas.

—¡Arañas! —gritó Speed aterrado.

—¿Arañas?, ¿Es en serio? —le preguntó Discord considerando la simplicidad de su miedo.

—He tenido mis problemas con ellas, ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo el joven pegaso escondido detrás de su madre.

—Supongo que ya es hora de ponernos serios —dijo Applejack haciendo brillar su elemento y cubriéndose de llamar, frente a ella se abrió un portal por el cual emergió Ifrit— ¿Listo para un poco más de acción?

—Ya conoces muy bien la respuesta —le dijo Ifrit golpeando sus puños y cubriéndose también de llamas.

En ese instante, todas las criaturas que los rodeaban los atacaron. Applejack primero creo varias columnas de fuego a su alrededor para que no les fuera tan sencillo acercarse a sus amigos, luego se dedicó a luchar contras las criaturas. Ella tenía un solo plan: mantenerlos alejados el mayor tiempo posible. Siendo miedos encarnados significaba que no importase cuantos derrotase, siempre aparecerían más.

—¡Solo mantengámoslos apartados lo más que podamos! —le gritó Applejack a Ifrit quien peleaba a su lado.

Aunque Applejack en realidad solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado, su plan también contaba con una siguiente fase: darle el tiempo necesario a los demás de poder superar sus miedos, solo de esa manera podrían terminar con todo eso.

Al igual que como ella esperaba, tanto como la Princesa Celestia y Cerbero se habían sumado a la lucha. De vez en cuando ella volteaba la mirada hacia donde estaba su hija, todavía podía ver el miedo en sus ojos ante esos lobos.

_Sé que puedes hacer esto. Eres incluso más fuerte que yo._

—Tu madre está luchando valientemente para combatir tus miedos —Candy volteó la mirada al escuchar la voz de la Princesa quien había llegado a su lado, tenía una expresión muy seria—. Dime, ¿Qué harás tú al respecto?

—Disculpe, Princesa Luna, no creo que sea el mejor momento para ella—le dijo Rarity creyendo que el tono de Luna de ayudase en algo.

—Los miedos de los pony se reflejan en sus pesadillas —comenzó a hablar Luna mientras llevó su vista a la batalla frente a ellos—. Puedo verlas todas las noches cuando viajo entre los sueños. Mi trabajo desaparecer esas pesadillas para poder brindarles sueños agradables a todos los ponys, también es una forma muy efectiva de superar los mismos miedos.

—He tenido pesadillas con lobos desde que era pequeña —le decía Candy— ¿Cómo es que no has podido alejarlas de mí?

—Resulta que hay varias formas de desaparecer los miedos —continuo Luna ahora mirándola a los ojos—. Ayudando al pony a enfrentarlo y a superarlos por su cuenta si tiene la determinación para hacerlo, pero también existen algunos casos que son más complicados de tratar.

—¿Y cuáles son esos? —volvió a preguntarle la joven granjera a lo que Luna se acercó más a ellas con una expresión que ahora daba un poco de miedo.

—Cuando los ponys no tienen esa determinación para superarlos —le dijo Luna a solo centímetros de su rostro con una expresión sombría, luego se apartó de ella—. Cuando no tienen la suficiente voluntad para enfrentarlos y permiten que alguien más lo haga por ellos. Durante años he tratado de hacerte enfrentar tus miedos de distintas maneras, pero no importa lo que intentase, siempre era el mismo resulta: siempre era tu madre quien te salvaba.

Esa revelación hizo que Candy se quedara en silencia. Ella nunca era capaz de recordar sus sueños por completo, pero siempre recordaba esa aterradora sensación de haber sido perseguida de nuevo por esos lobos luego de despertar, su madre siempre solía consolarla en las mañanas después de tener esas pesadillas.

Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de la verdad, ella nunca había buscado deshacerse de esos miedos, siempre permitía que su madre la ayudase a apartarlos aun si solo era temporalmente, no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que haya intentado supéralo por su cuenta.

—Yo… yo… —Candy no sabía que decir, una mezcla entre tristeza y culpa invadieron ahora su mente.

—Es importante poder reconocer aquello que hacemos mal, ese siempre es el primer paso para buscar solucionar las cosas —le dijo Luna ahora sorprendiéndola con una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo… lo siento… —dijo Candy bajando la mirada.

—Tal vez no sea a mí a quien debas darle esas disculpas —le dijo Luna volteando de nuevo hacia donde estaba luchando Applejack, ella junto con los demás hacían un buen trabajo conteniendo a las criaturas, pero a los lejos podían ver como más de ellas de aproximaban.

Candy fijo la vista en su madre, luchando siempre con una valentía inigualable. Podía ver a esos grandes lobos atacándola desde todas direcciones, siempre tan feroces y monstruosos como los recordaba de sus pesadillas. Ella sabía desde el principio que todo eso era su culpa, fue su culpa adentrarse en Bosque Everfree en primer lugar, fue su culpa haber preocupado a su madre y hacerla luchas contra esos lobos para salvarla, fue su culpa jamás haber querido enfrentar sus miedos y seguir dejando que su madre luchase contra ellos.

—Solo yo… tengo la culpa… —Candy fue levantándose lentamente, ella podía sentir su cuerpo más liviano y también podía sentir como esa sensación helada desaparecía—. Solo yo tengo la culpa y es mi deber arreglarlo —su mirada que antes reflejaba el miedo ahora había sido reemplazada completamente por ira, una ira que tenía deseos de descargarla sobre sus miedos.

Ella no supo en que momento había conseguido todo ese valor, solo se dio cuenta cuando ya se encontraba corriendo hacia su madre y no tenía intención alguna de resignarse a su decisión. Candy saltó sobre su madre para interceptar el ataque de un lobo que se dirigía hacia ella golpeándolo en el rostro con sus cascos traseros con una gran fuerza que logró estrellarlo contra un árbol.

—¡Aléjense de mi madre! —le gritó Candy a los lobos, este de pronto parecieron intimidados ante ella, en su mirada se veía una enorme ira que parecía estar a punto de explotar—. ¡Ya no permitiré que me sigan causando miedo!

El anillo de Candy brillo con intensidad, su cuerpo creció y sobre ella apareció la armadura negra de Odín y a su lado apareció su lanza con la que apuntó a los lobos.

Todos los lobos que los rodeaban comenzaron a retroceder ahora que Candy ya no sentía ningún miedo por ellos, cuando ya se habían alejado a cierta distancia todos ellos desaparecieron en nubes negras.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo, nunca lo dude —le dijo Applejack orgullosa llegando a su lado.

—Todavía no ha terminado —dijo Candy con su lanza en alto, el resto de las criaturas se dirigían de nuevo hacia ellas.

—Mostremos de que son capaces los Apple —dijo Applejack ahora haciendo que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en llamas.

Ahora con Candy a su lado, Applejack se encontraba más motivada para luchar sabiendo que su hija había podido superar sus miedos. Las arañas no resultaban ser muy difíciles de enfrentar, sus ataques eran muy simples y hasta a veces torpes. Los murciélagos eran otra historia, ellos tenían ataques feroces y muy rápidos, siempre tenían mucho más cuidado cada vez que eran atacadas por ellos.

—Creí que ya había superado ese tonto miedo a las arañas —le dijo Rainbow a Speed que seguía ocultado detrás de ella.

—Por supuesto que ya no les tengo miedo…. Solo que no quiero tenerlas cerca de mí… —le dijo Speed.

—Tu miedo siempre fue un poco curioso —le decía la Princesa Luna—. Todo inicio con ese accidente hace unas pocas semanas, lo sé porque fue cuando iniciaron tus pesadillas.

—Estrellarse contra un nido gigante de arañas y tener millones de ellas entre tus plumas es algo que traumaría a cualquiera —le decía Speed con una expresión de terror— ¡Sin mencionar que estuve toda una tarde quitándomelas de encima!

—Ah sí, recuerdo eso, fue muy divertido —se burló Dizzy.

—¡No estas ayudando! —le gritó Speed apenado.

—Tu miedo está más enfocado a evitarlas, no les temes, pero no quieres verlas cerca de ti, solamente te desagradan —le explicaba Luna—. Al parecer, para el bosque eso es más que suficiente para hacerlas aparecer ante nosotros y por eso son tan débiles.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —le preguntó Twilight.

—Fíjense en los murciélagos —siguió Luna—, ellos son efectivamente mucho más fuertes que las arañas, puedo deducir que mientras más profundo el miedo sea, más peligroso es aquí.

Dawn se encontraba abrazando a su madre con los ojos cerrados, no quería saber nada de lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, odiaba sentirse tan débil e inútil, pero no podía evitar seguirle teniendo miedo.

Ella abrió los ojos por unos instantes, pude claramente a varios murciélagos sobre ellos y enseguida vio la imagen de Diablo en ellos, con su miedo aun dominándola volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrazar con más fuerza a Twilight.

—Dawn —dijo Twilight sintiéndose mal por el estado en que había caído su hija.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —seguía diciendo Dawn una y otra vez.

—La batalla se hace más intensa, será mejor que nos movamos —les dijo Luna, ya gran parte de la batalla de Applejack y los demás seguía extendiéndose y estaba comenzando a afectar los restos de la iglesia, en cualquier momento seria reducida a nada.

Todos ellos se fueron por una de las entradas laterales, ya la mitad de la iglesia se había derrumbado y solo quedaba la zona del altar donde antes estaban ellos, aun con sus cuerpos helados por el hechizo del bosque se las arreglaron para alejarse lo más rápido que pudieron. Las arañas se habían mantenido al margen de la batalla creando telarañas alrededor de la zona y cada vez llegaban más de ellas, dentro de poco ese lugar se convertiría en su nido.

—¡También debemos movernos o nos quedaremos aquí atrapados! —le dijo Applejack a los demás que estaban luchando junto a ella.

—Ustedes adelántense, los detendré con mi escudo —les dijo Celestia creando una enorme escudo deteniendo el ataque de los murciélagos, aunque estos comenzaron a golpear el mismo escudo con una increíble fuerza.

—Debemos encontrarnos con los demás, no sería bueno para nadie perderse en este lugar —dijo Candy.

Tanto ella como su madre y Cerbero se fueron por la misma dirección que tomaron sus amigos, Celestia al ver que ya se habían adelantado reforzó un poco más el escudo para que aguantase más tiempo y luego se fue volando detrás de ellos. Lo poco que quedo de la iglesia fue tomado por las arañas llegando a cubrir todos esos alrededores con sus telarañas, los murciélagos se adentraron en el bosque persiguiéndolos.

—¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? —preguntó Rarity mientras corrían sin rumbo.

—Cualquier lugar lejos de esas cosas —le dijo Spike.

—No importa a donde vayamos, esas cosas nos encontraron —les decía Twilight—. Ellos seguirán a quien sea que lo haya creado, es como un olor que nunca desaparece sin importar que tan lejos vayamos.

—Entonces no hay más opción —dijo Luna centrando su vista en Dawn y Speed, ellos se dieron cuenta de ello—. Tienen que enfrentar y vencer a sus miedos, solo así nos dejaran en paz.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —gritó Dawn cansada de toda esa conversación acerca de los miedo—. Ustedes no saben por lo que yo paso. Casi haber sido la responsable de tomar todas esas vidas, sentir como poco a poco las tomaba sin poder evitarla, es algo que no puedo enfrentar tan fácilmente.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil —le dijo Luna deteniéndose de repente los demás hicieron lo mismo sorprendidos por eso.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Princesa Luna? —le preguntó Twilight—. Debemos seguir o esas cosas nos alcanzaran.

—Lo harán de todas formas —le dijo Luna sin voltear a verla centrando la vista en el camino que habían estado dejando atrás, a los lejos pudo ver como se acercaban Applejack junto a Candy y Cerbero, más atrás también se acercaba su hermana y más atrás de ella venia un grupo de murciélagos.

—¿Princesa? —le habló Applejack deteniéndose a un lado de ella— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Abrir un camino —dijo ella avanzando en dirección contraria por la que ellos habían llegado, ahora fue su hermana quien la vio y se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Luna?, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Celestia—. Debemos darnos prisa y encontrarnos con los demás.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, hermana —le dijo Luna todavía con la vista fija en el camino, los murciélagos se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellas— ¿Tu alguna vez me odiaste por lo que hice como Nightmare Moon?

—Luna… —fue lo único que dijo Celestia confusa ante la pregunta de su hermana, fue hasta que vió en sus ojos lo que parecía ser el mismo miedo que se reflejaba en ellos, Luna nunca tocaba ese tema ya que siempre le hacía revivir esos horribles recuerdos, entonces se dió cuenta lo que intentaba hacer—. No, jamás lo hice —le respondió con toda sinceridad.

—¿Puedo creer que no lo estás diciendo solo para hacerme sentir bien? —le preguntó Luna no queriendo dudar de sus palabras, pero necesitaba estar completamente segura.

—Puedes confiar en mis palabras, hermana —le dijo Celestia firme ante lo que decía.

—Gracias —dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa, los murciélagos ya habían llegado sobre ella justo en el momento en que el cuerno de la alicornio brillaba nuevamente creando un escudo logrando repelerlos a todos—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

Luna cubrió todo su cuerpo con un aura azul oscura y luego voló hacia los murciélagos. El hechizo que utilizo había sido para mejorar todas sus habilidades físicas y además brindarle de una mayor agilidad, en unos pocos segundos y con unos fuertes movimientos de lucha fue capaz de ahuyentar al pequeño grupo de murciélagos que los había seguido, aunque era seguro que después volverían.

Luna se devolvió hacia donde estaba su hermana quien vió toda esa lucha impresionada, pero luego de ver directamente a los ojos de su hermana parecía cambiar a una expresión más triste.

—¿Tu también has cargado con ese miedo sobre tus hombros todo este tiempo? —le preguntó Celestia.

—Fueron mis celos los que me llevaron a convertirme en Nightmare Moon. Equestria estaría bajo una noche eterna si no hubieras usado los Elementos contra mí —le decía Luna—. Siempre te veías sonriente ante mí después de que los Portadores rompieron la maldición, pero siempre creí que solo guardabas tu odio de mí solo por el hecho de ser tu hermana.

—Nightmare Moon también fue mi pecado —le dijo Celestia lo que hizo que Luna abriera más los ojos de la impresión—. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que estabas sufriendo, tal vez habría podido evitar que te transformaras en un monstruo, en parte también ayude a crearla— agachó un poco la cabeza—. Solamente hubiera querido ser un poco más fuerte y no haber tenido que sellarte por mil años.

—Hiciste lo que creíste era lo correcto y nunca estaría enojada contigo por eso—le dijo su hermana levantando su rostro con uno de sus cascos—. Eres mi hermana y siempre voy a quererte, eso no lo dudes —lo ojos de ambas se humedecieron después de haber podido al fin expresar sus sentimientos, Celestia se acercó a ella y la cubrió con sus alas en un muy cálido abrazo, Luna sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo.

—Sera mejor que las dejemos solas —le dijo Applejack a Candy en voz baja, ambas se encontraban ocultas detrás de un árbol acompañadas de Cerbero y habían sido testigos de todo lo ocurrido, en silencio decidieron retirarse del lugar.

—Y dime Dizzy, ¿A que le tienes miedo? —le preguntó Speed a Dizzy, todos parecieron haber encontrado un lugar seguro para descansar junto a unas enormes rocas, por los momentos se encontraban esperando que el regreso de los demás.

—Bueno, la verdad nunca lo había pensado —decía Dizzy ahora pensativo—. Si hay varias cosas que me ponen tristes y otras que me desagradan, pero no estoy seguro de que alguna de ellas me de miedo. Tal vez le tenga miedo a los dinosaurios, aunque nunca he visto uno en persona. Tal vez también le tenga miedo a las arañas, pero nunca he tenido problemas con ellas. Quizás le tenga miedo a la posibilidad de que nunca más pueda seguir con mis experimentos y no pueda volver a inventar algo de nuevo en todo lo que me queda de vida, aunque dudo mucho que algo así pueda llegar a ocurrir.

—Mejor olvídalo —le dijo Speed recordando que nunca antes había llegado a nada tratando de averiguar algo de Dizzy.

—¿Por qué tardarán tanto? —se preguntaba Rainbow sin despegar la vista del camino por el que habían llegado a ese lugar—. Venían justo detrás de nosotros.

—Me preocupa que algo malo les haya ocurrido, será mejor que vaya a buscarlas —dijo Spike levantándose del suelo, ya no sentía su cuerpo tan entumecido como antes pero igualmente le costaba un poco poder moverse.

—No estás en condiciones de hacer eso —le reclamo Rarity poniéndose en su camino.

—¿Y si están en peligro? —le preguntó Spike tratando de pasar a un lado de ella—. No pienso abandonarlas aun si no estoy en completas condiciones de pelear.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Quartz apoyando a su padre.

—Tu tampoco están en condiciones de luchar, apenas pudimos escapar de esas cosas —le dijo su madre.

—Creí que ya habíamos quedado en claro que si puedo pelear —le dijo Quartz ahora un tanto enojado.

—¡Nuestras condiciones son completamente distintas ahora que antes! —gritó Rarity lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, enseguida su expresión cambio a una más triste—. Yo también temo que pueda llegar a perderte por no ser capaz de protegerte, este lugar también me hizo pensar a lo que de verdad le temo, perder a mi familia.

Quartz solo agacho la cabeza ante lo que dijo su madre, las intenciones del pequeño eran buena, pero no había considerado la cantidad de peligros a lo que se estaba enfrentando, un solo descuido podría ser fatal para él.

Un nuevo temblor los tomó a todos desprevenidos, no fue como el primero que sintieron al llegar a ese lugar, fue más como si algo muy gran hubiese impactado contra el suelo. Los árboles se sacudieron y el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a agrietarse, muchos árboles y rocas terminaron siendo tragados en enorme agujeros que se formaron.

—¿Alguien más tiene una extraña sensación de deja vu? —preguntó Twilight con una expresión de miedo.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo Spike apretando sus colmillos y garras—, solamente espero que nos estemos equivocando.

Algo inmenso había impactado contra el suelo muy cerca de donde se encontraban Applejack, Candy y Cerbero, gran parte de la zona fue destruida debido a lo que sea que haya caído ahí quedando una gran parte del bosque sin arboles con grandes grietas en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso? —se preguntó Candy, ella había vuelta a su forma normal y junto con su madre y Cerbero se ocultaron justo a tiempo detrás de una enorme roca la cual tuvieron la suerte de que esta haya resistido la fuerza de impacto de aquel objeto.

—No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo —le dijo Applejack con un muy mal presentimiento—. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos y alcancemos a los demás.

—¿Qué hay de la Princesas?

—Ellas han podido recuperar su magia, no creo que tengan ningún problema si son atacadas.

Applejack terminó convenciendo a Candy de seguir su camino y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, aunque ella tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo realmente malo estaba por suceder en ese lugar.

Durante un tiempo el silencio volvió a reinar en todo el bosque, sin el más mínimo sonido en los alrededores ni alguna señal de los miedos que los atacaron antes. El grupo de Applejack logró llegar con el resto de sus amigos dándoles un gran alivio de que estuvieran a salvo, les explicaron que las Princesas también se encontraban bien y que luego los alcanzarían, todavía debían resolver el problema de sus miedos si querían dejar ese lugar y seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraba Scelus.

—No sabemos cuándo volveremos a ser atacados por estos miedos —decía Spike cruzado de brazos llamando la atención de todos—. Esta vez tenemos que enfrentarlos, hasta que no superemos nuestros miedos no seremos capaz de salir de este bosque.

—Candy y yo fuimos capaces de hacerlo —habló Applejack—, estoy segura de que todos ustedes también podrá hacerlo —todos parecieron estar de acurdo ante ese plan aunque hubieron algunas rostros dudosos entre ellos, Dawn mas que los demás era la que parecía ser la más afectada por tener que enfrentar un miedo que solo había adquirida hace poco y que no sabía cómo debía enfrentarlo.

De nuevo los temblores comenzaron a sentirse alrededor de ellos, ahora en guardia y listos se prepararon para lo que sea que viniese a ellos, esta vez no se permitirían escapar de nuevo, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y debían continuar su camino.

De pronto se detuvieron, todo quedo en calma de nuevo y eso solo aumento la tensión entre ellos. Se quedaron todavía en guardia vigilando todas las direcciones por las cuales podrían ser atacados.

—Fluttershy… Shiny… —una débil voz hizo eco en el lugar, como un lamento de alguien dando sus últimos respiros—… ¿dónde están…?

El rostro de Fluttershy y el de los demás se llenaron de terror al ver lo que apareció de entre los árboles, completamente herido y cubierto de sangre Silver se acercaba a ellos cojeando de un casco trasero.

—…ayúdenme… —les dijo Silver con voz débil.

—¡Silver! —gritó Fluttershy corriendo hacia él, pero enseguida fue detenida por una garras de Discord.

—No te confundas, no creo que sea él —le decía Discord—. Recuerda que él fue convertido en dragón por Scelus, debe ser el bosque quien te hace verlo.

—¡Podría ser él! —le dijo Fluttershy tratando de pasar sobre él—. ¡Tal vez logró escapar de su control!

—¡Mamá!¡Escúchalo! —gritó Shiny llamando la atención de su madre quien ya había comenzado a llorar—. Sé que puede ser duro, pero él no es mi padre.

—Shiny… —dijo Fluttershy en voz baja, ella regreso la mirada sobre Silver, el observaba miraba recostado de un árbol y con una mirada distante.

—Él no se quedaría tan alejado de nosotras, el vendría directamente a abrazarnos sin importar que tan herido estuviese, solo trata de llevarnos hasta su trampa —Shiny miró a la ilusión de su padre con una mirada llena de ira, pero ni siquiera ella pudo resistir ver una imagen de su padre en esas condiciones y una lágrima también cayó por su rostro—. Deja de usar a mi padre para lastimar a mi madre —ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la ilusión de su padre sin apartar la vista de él.

La ilusión se mantuvo inmóvil y jadeando ante las heridas que aparentemente tenía, Shiny seguía acercándose a él teniendo cuidado de lo que sea que intentase hacer.

—Hija… soy yo… tu padre… —volvió a hablar la ilusión ahora caminando hacia ella.

—Sé que también estas aquí como parte de mi miedo, pero no dejare que me venzas —le decía Shiny mientras la ilusión seguía avanzando hacia ella—. Mamá, también tienes que enfrentarlo, solo así podremos superar por completo este miedo —le dijo Shiny a su madre sin despegar la vista de la ilusión.

—Shiny… yo… —decía Fluttershy sin saber qué hacer, aun no estaba completamente convencida de si creer que solo era una ilusión, su gran preocupación por Silver no le hacía pensar bien en lo que sucedía.

—¿Cómo te liberaste del control de Scelus? —le preguntó Shiny a la ilusión retándolo, pero este se mantuvo callado y seguía avanzando— ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? —siguió preguntándole pero este seguía sin responderle— ¡Responde!

—Shiny… —fue todo lo que dijo la ilusión quien se detuvo a dos metros de ella, viéndolo de cerca era exactamente igual a su padre, incluso llevaba su Elemento en su oreja, pero Shiny sabía muy bien que no se trataba de él.

—Sé que mi padre aún está esperando en algún lugar que vayamos a rescatarlo, ya no seguiré llorando, sé muy bien que lo conseguiremos —le dijo Shiny con firmeza, en ese momento la ilusión pareció debilitarse, su cuerpo se hizo un poco trasparente y parecía estar a punto de desaparecer, pero todavía se resistía, algo le impedía desaparecer por completo—. Mamá, ya no tengas miedo.

Discord retiró su garra con la que seguía cortándole el paso a Fluttershy, la pegaso sintió que él le estaba concediendo la oportunidad de ver si podía superar su miedo. Fluttershy camino lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Shiny, se quedó mirando fijamente a la ilusión tratando de luchar contra el deseo de correr hacia él, pero ya no había duda alguna de que no se trataba de Silver, debía ser fuerte.

—Silver —dijo Fluttershy en voz baja, ella se dió cuanta de lo mucho que había estado triste por él desde que lo vió irse de nuevo consumido por esa maldición, sintió que solo había estado siendo una carga para sus amigos desde entonces, siempre preocupada y sin poder ayudar a sus amigos—. Que tonta he sido —dijo ella ahora sonriendo.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Shiny sorprendida por lo que dijo ella.

—Solo he estado llorando por él y ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentar detenerlo cuando fue poseído por Scelus —su mirada se puso seria mientras seguía sin despegar la vista de la ilusión—. Perdón por permitirles llevar esta carga sobre ustedes —dijo ella de manera que todos sus amigos pudieran escucharla—. No era escusa estar triste y dejar que ustedes hicieran todo el trabajo por salvar a Silver, yo también debí dar todo de mí por él.

—Nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa por cualquiera de nuestros amigos —habló Spike sonriendo—. Todos nosotros compartimos la misma carga de salvar a Silver, no creas que debas ser la única en llevarla.

—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en venir a salvarlo, aun si nuestras vidas estuvieran en juego —dijo Twilight, enseguida todos comenzaron a apoyarla y a animarla a vencer su miedo, el apoyo de sus amigos y familia fue algo que siempre estuvo con ella.

—Una vez más, solo juntas podremos vencerlo —le dijo Shiny sonriendo, ella también llevó su vista hacia la ilusión quien cada vez se hacía más débil.

—Todos nosotros, juntos, salvaremos a Silver. Ya no tendré más miedo ni dudas —dijo Fluttershy con firmeza y decidida.

En ese momento, la ilusión de Silver siguió desvaneciéndose y en pocos segundos desapareció por completo, enseguida Fluttershy y Shiny pudieron sentir sus cuerpos más livianos y también como todas sus fuerzas volvían a ellas.

—Bien hecho —le dijo Shiny a su madre sentándose en el suelo, en verdad que fue una experiencia aterradora para ella también.

—Se lo debo a ustedes —le sonrió Fluttershy sentándose a su lado.

—Ya cada vez nos falta menos —Applejack se acercó a ellas.

—Me siento muy feliz por ambas, lograron superar juntas sus miedos —les dijo Rarity contenta, los demás también se reunieron con ellas también felices de que Fluttershy haya recuperado su sonrisa.

Más atrás Spike también se dirigía hacia ellas, pero atrás de él notó como Quartz de pronto parecía alejarse de ellos adentrándose más en el bosque, sin pensarlo fue tras él. Solo camino un par de metros cuando lo vió sentado sobre una roca con la cabeza agachada, se acercó más hasta quedar a un lado de él.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, hijo? —le preguntó Spike a su hijo, desde hace un tiempo venia notando que se habían mantenido muy callado y distante, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que podría estarle preocupando, no era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

—Solo pensaba… —solo le respondió eso sin levantar la vista.

—Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, nunca has sabido como ocultar tus sentimientos —le dijo su padre para luego sentarse en el suelo al lado de la roca donde estaba Quartz— ¿Quieres volver a hablar de eso?

—Ahora no quiero, solo quiero estar solo —dijo Quartz.

—Tu madre y yo conocemos muy bien tu miedo. Siento mucho tener que decírtelo en un momento como este, pero ya es tiempo de que lo enfrentes —Spike llevó una de sus garras a la espalda de su hijo con la intención de intentar calmarlo.

—Lo sé muy bien pero… no es algo que solo pueda hacer de un instante a otro.

—Para esto estamos todos aquí, tu familia y tus amigos siempre estarán a tu lado, no lo olvides —Spike le sonrió y luego volvió a colocarse de pie—. Sera mejor que volvamos con los demás, no podemos dejar que tu madre se preocupe demasiado, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando comienza a imaginarse la peor.

—Es un poco gracioso a veces —le dijo Quartz levantando la vista y riendo un poco.

—En cierto —dijo Spike con una pequeña carcajada—. No podemos dejar que ella se entere de eso.

—O colgara nuestras pieles en la pared —dijo Quartz como si estuviera completando una frase a lo que ambos siguieron riendo.

Habiendo desaparecido una parte de las preocupaciones del pequeño hibrido, ambos regresaron con sus amigos. De igual manera se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Fluttershy y de Shiny, el ambiente ya no se sentía tan tenso como antes, parecía que ni siquiera habían notada la ausencia de ellos.

Un fuerte rugido de pronto resonó en toda la zona, todos se quedaron congelados ante eso, era la primero vez que lo escuchaban desde que llegaron a ese bosque, algún nuevo miedo debió aparecer en alguna parte.

—¡Atención todos! —una fuerte voz llamo la atención de los presentes, se trataba de la Princesa Luna quien llegaba volando junto con su hermana, ambas parecían estar exhaustas como si hubieran estado luchando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Princesas? —les preguntó Twilight.

—Se trata de Omega, ha vuelto —dijo Celestia a lo que a todos enseguida se les dibujo una expresión de terror.

—Pero usted lo venció, ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? —le preguntó Rainbow alterada.

—¿Acaso será algún otro de nuestros miedo que se manifestó? —se preguntó Spike.

—Esta vez no se trata de eso —les decía Luna—. Hemos comprobado que efectivamente se trata de él, ha regresado y es mucho más fuerte que antes.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? —preguntó Rarity.

—Durante nuestra batalla el me comento que mientras Scelus siga existiendo el siempre podrá renacer y siempre lo hará siendo más fuerte que antes—les explicó Celestia.

—Esas son muy malas noticias para nosotros —dijo Pinkie Pie escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

—Debemos movernos y pensar en alguna manera de enfrentarlo sin tener que poner a todos en peligro —les explicó Luna su plan.

Se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, los rugidos parecían seguirlos y se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. El bosque detrás de ellos era destrozado mientras a los lejos podían ver una enorme figura entre los árboles.

Las Princesas se concentraron en crear varios escudos detrás de ellos con la intención de frenarlo un poco, incluso lanzaban poderosos hechizos rogando que alguno de ellos pudieran causarle alguna daño y detenerlo por más tiempo.

—A este paso no nos quedara más opción que luchar —dijo Shiny preparándose mentalmente para un inevitable combate.

Ahora escucharon como ese cosa que los seguía hubiese tomado un gran impulso y haber dado un largo salto de tal manera que cayó justo frente a todos ellos con un gran estruendo. Ante ellos había aparecido apareció de nuevo la arma definitiva creada por Scelus, ahora mucho más grande que antes y con una piel de acero negro que se notaba era más resistente.

—Los encontré —dijo Omega con una siniestra risa.

Omega inmediatamente creo una enorme lanza dejando caer sobre ellos, Celestia enseguida creando un escudo para protegerlos pero este fue destruido en un instante impactando con fuerza contra el suelo y arrojándolos por todo el lugar.

—Esta fuerza… es demasiado para nosotros… —dijo Luna levantándose del suelo con dificultad, aquel ataque había provocado que se estrellase contra unas rocas sin darle la oportunidad de usar su magia para protegerse.

Omega centro su vista hacia donde se encontraba Celestia, creo una nueva lanza y la arrojo de nuevo justo sobre ella. Celestia por instinto creo otro escudo sobre ella aun sabiendo que no lograría detener su ataque y solo cerro los ojos.

—Princesa Celestia, muévase por favor —Celestia abrió los ojos a escuchar la voz de Fluttershy, fue cuando vio a la pegaso a su lado acompañada del pequeño Carbuncle quien con su magia había reforzado enormemente su escudo.

Fluttershy concentro su energía en el escudo haciendo que repeliera la lanza de Omega y haciendo que esta saliera disparada lejos de ellas. Rápidamente de alejaron de él en al tiempo que comenzaba a crear más armas y a arrojarlas sobre ellos.

—Cuando creía q solo debíamos lidiar con nuestros miedos y entonces aparece este sujeto otra vez —decía Rainbow corriendo con todas su fuerzas, siguiéndolos de cerca venia Omega mientras seguía arrojándoles todo tipo de armas, cada una de ellas era de gran tamaña así que cualquier golpe de ellas seria letal.

—Sabemos muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer, tenemos que encontrar la manera de derrotarlo de una vez por todas —decía Luna.

—Mientras todavía cuente con la magia de Scelus podrá regresar de la muerte todas las veces que quiera —le dijo Twilight.

—Él no nos dejara acercarnos a Scelus, tenemos que encontrar otra forma de detenerlo —les dijo Celestia.

Entre las Princesas y Fluttershy se alternaban para crear escudos protegiendo a sus amigos, todavía era muy peligroso para si quiera pensar en contratacar, tenían que planear con mucho cuidado sus próximos movimientos.

—En el caso de que no podamos contra él, solo debemos cortarle el camino —dijo Applejack deteniéndose y cubriéndose de las llamas de Ifrit.

Ella dió un largo salto llegando hasta una gran altura, las llamas de su cuerpo brillaron con intensidad para luego liberar una lluvia de bolas de fuego que se dirigieron todas hacia donde venía llegando Omega. Algunas de las bolas de fuego impactaron sobre el cuerpo de Omega sin lograr causarle mucho daño, otras cayeron a su alrededor creando grandes muros de fuego dejando a atrapado entre ellos.

—Eso nos dará algo de tiempo —dijo Applejack regresando con los demás y volviendo a la normalidad, enseguida siguieron corriendo para alejarse lo más posible de Omega

Omega aun rodeado por las llamas no pareció verse afectado en lo más mínimo por ellas, creo dos grandes espadas las cuales sostuvo con ambas manos e hizo dos largos cortes en el aire extinguiendo por completo las llamas.

—El gran objetivo de mi amo está muy cerca y ustedes no pueden seguir interfiriendo —dijo Omega, en ese momento todo su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse hasta ya no quedar ningún rastro de él.

En un lugar más alejado de ahí, los ponys se habían detenido a descansar luego de haber corrido una gran distancia, aunque todavía no sabían si se encontraban a salvo.

—¿Ya alguien ha pensado en alguna manera de lidiar contra esa cosa? —preguntó Rarity sentada sobre una pequeña roca mientras descansaba.

—No es solo poder derrotarlo, también debemos encontrar la forma de evitar que siga volviendo a la vida —le dijo Twilight.

—Podríamos intentar inmovilizarlo —propuso Spike—. Tal vez congelándolo o sellarlo de alguna manera.

—Tu idea no esta tan mal —le dijo Luna considerando esa idea—. El posee un gran poder ofensivo y defensivo, hará falta mucha magia para lograr algo así.

—En ese caso, tenemos que trabajar todos juntos para lograrlo —habló Celestia—. Pero necesitamos primero que todos logren superar sus miedos antes.

—Sera algo difícil hacer eso con ese sujeto merodeando por ahí —dijo Speed.

—Sé que lo será, pero tengo fe en todos ustedes y sé que podrán hacerlo —dijo Celestia sonriéndoles.

_Ahora más que nunca, no deberían seguir subestimándome_

Para impresión de todos, una enorme figura apareció de la nada justo sobre todos ellos con una pesada aura oscura. Como si se hubiese camuflado con el entorno, Omega se hizo visible sosteniendo dos espadas y atacándolos con ellas.

—¡Apártense! —gritaron a la vez Applejack y Candy.

Con un increíble reflejo digno de los Apple, ambos entraron en modo Trance y lograron detener los ataques de Omega. Applejack de nuevo cubrió su cuerpo de fuego concentrando gran parte de ellas en sus cascos delanteros con los cuales pudo detener una de las espadas sin recibir daño, Candy por su parte con su armadura y con la espada de Odín fue más que suficiente para detener ese ataque.

—Ustedes ya deben aprenden su lugar junto a los demás seres patéticos de su mundo —dijo Omega haciendo más presión en su ataque causando grietas debajo de las dos ponys y comenzando a hundirlas en el suelo.

—Sigan conteniéndolo —dijo Celestia colocándose a un lado de ellas junto a Luna

Ambas alicornios cubrieron las espadas de Omega con su magia haciendo corres una gran cantidad de energía a través de ellas para al final lograr romperlas, enseguida todos tomaron su distancia de Omega.

—Nosotros no permitiremos que monstruos como ustedes hagan lo que quieran con nuestro mundo —le dijo Luna cargando magia en su cuerno preparada para su siguiente ataque.

—Grandes palabras para alguien que habita entre la luz y la oscuridad —le dijo Omega riendo un poco.

—No permitiré que la oscuridad vuelva a tomar control de mi mente.

—El punto no es que tengamos que manipular tu mente —siguió hablándole Omega—. En tu interior todavía sigue estando ese gran deseo de poder, solo hace falta un pequeño empujón para hacerte ver la realidad de quien eres en verdad.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Luna con su voz real.

Luna creo una enorme esfera oscura que cubrió por completo a Omega, se trataba de un portal al vacío, todo lo que estuviese en su interior seria desterrado a otra dimensión sin posibilidades de regresar.

—En tu estado actual no serás capaz de hacerme ningún daño —Omega deshizo la esfera con sus garras como si nada y ahora caminaba hacia ellos—. Te daré una última oportunidad: ven con nosotros y podrás sobrevivir.

—Prefiera perecer junto a mi mundo que unirme a ustedes —le dijo Luna decidida con una expresión seria.

—Que desperdicio —dijo Omega decepcionado, sus garras se cubrieron con su energía oscura y sobre él se materializaron cientos de espadas—. Que así sea entonces.

Entre Celestia, Luna y Fluttershy reaccionaron rápido y crearon un escudo sobre todos ellos con sus magia combinadas, este lograba resistir los primeros ataques pero Omega seguía creando cada vez más espadas y arrojándolas sobre ellos, no sabían por cuánto tiempo más podrían resistir.

—¡Busquen una manera de detenerlo! —les gritó Luna a los demás que también podían combatir.

—Enseguida —dijo Applejack ahora corriendo en dirección a Omega seguida de Candy y de Shiny.

Las tres tomaron su forma Trance, con sus velocidades aumentadas se hicieron paso a través de la lluvia de espadas y cargaron contra él. Con sus ataques más poderosos se concentraron en atacar justo en el pecho de Omega, su única intensión que sacarlo de balance para detener su ataque. Lograron hacerlo retroceder un poco consiguiendo que dejase de invocar sus espadas dándole el tiempo a sus amigos de correr.

—Aún no he terminado —dijo Shiny haciendo brillar de nuevo su Elemento.

Detrás de ella apareció Gilgamesh portando todas sus espadas y enseguida comenzó su ataque contra Omega.

—No pelearas sola —le dijo Candy apareciendo junto a Shiny junto a su madre, ambas de igual manera invocaron a sus Eidolones y se unieron a la batalla.

Siendo expertos en combates cercanos, Gilgamesh y Odín atacaron a Omega con sus armas, siendo rápidos y certeros en cada uno de sus ataques. Ifrit por su parte se encargaba de los ataques a distancia entre bolas de fuego, llamaradas y creando grietas que desprendían magma a los pies de Omega.

Se mantuvieron atacando por un tiempo, Omega no hacía casi ningún esfuerzo por defenderse, su nuevo cuerpo era demasiado resistente. Omega solo creo un par de lanzas con las cuales se defendía y en algunos casos contraatacaba.

—Todavía no podemos hacerle frente, retirémonos por el momento —le dijo Applejack a las dos jóvenes ponys.

Applejack hizo que Ifrit golpease el suelo con sus puños con una increíble fuerza de manera provocó un fuerte temblor abriendo justo debajo de Omega una enorme grieta en prendida en llamas por la cual cayó. No fue lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse a Omega, pero lo suficiente para atrapar la mitad de su cuerpo e inmovilizándolo, ahora tenían la oportunidad de escapar.

—Andando, tenemos alcanzar a los demás —dijo Applejack y enseguida las tres se fueron de ese lugar siendo seguidas por sus Eidolones.

Continuará.

* * *

Cuando publique la otra parte les daré un dato interesante acerca de estos capítulos, hasta la próxima.


	25. Capítulo 24

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap, disculpen la demora, de nuevo he tenido problemas de inspiración para escribir y ademas no he tenido internet en mi casa en los últimos días y no había podido publicarlo.

* * *

Capítulo 24

Nuestros temores

Parte 2

El grupo que escapó de primero ya había recorrido una gran distancia, aunque por mucho que corrieran el bosque siempre se veía igual en todas direcciones, era muy difícil saber si no habían estado corriendo en círculos todo ese tiempo.

—¿Ya estaremos seguros? —preguntó Twilight.

—Al parecer si —le dijo Luna para luego todos detenerse nuevamente.

—Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos darnos prisa —decía Celestia vigilando los alrededores por si Omega volvía a hacerlos un ataque sorpresa.

—¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! —gritó Speed— ¡Vengan! ¡¿Qué están esperando?! —seguía gritando al aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó su Rainbow al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

—Enfrentare a esas horribles arañas de u a vez por todas —le dijo Speed ahora yendo de un lado a otro mientras seguía gritando.

—Por favor, harás que esa cosa horrible nos encuentre —le dijo Pinkie Pie en voz baja.

—Entonces solo debo hacer que lleguen más rápido —Speed fue hasta uno de los árboles que tenía más cerca y comenzó a escalarlo, no podían saber si era muy valiente o solo un tonto muy imprudente.

—Baja de ahí en este instante, podrías lastimarte —le dijo Rainbow acercándose al árbol que Speed estaba escalando.

—Lo bajare con mi magia —dijo Celestia acercándose a Rainbow.

—¡No! —gritó Speed—. Yo también debo hacer mi parte —les decía bajando la mirada hacia ellas mientras se aferraba con fuerza al árbol—. Yo también quiero poder luchar al lado de ustedes, no seré más al que siempre deban proteger.

Unos agudos gruñidos rompieron el silencio del bosque, desde las alturas Speed vió como un gran grupo de arañas descendía por los arboles dirigiéndose todas hacia donde estaba él.

—Y aquí vamos —dijo Speed encarándolas todavía no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

—¡No tienes que arriesgarte de esta manera! —le decía su madre con la intensión de subir también a ayudarlo.

—Tengo que hacerlo, solo de esta manera podré avanzar —Speed miraba fijamente a las arañas que seguían acercándose a él.

Speed sintió que sus alas volvían a funcionar y comenzó a aletear, salió disparado contra las arañas golpeado a varias de ellas y maniobrando entre los demás arboles mientras seguían persiguiéndolo.

—Me recuerda mucho a ti de nuestros días de juventud —Rainbow escucho la voz de Fluttershy quien también llegó a su lado—. Siempre conseguías la manera de salir de cualquier aprieto.

—También lo sacó un poco de su padre —le dijo Rainbow ahora sonriendo y viendo hacia las alturas como su hijo se hacía cargo de su miedo.

—¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? —preguntó Luna.

—Creo que ya lo tiene todo bajo control —le dijo su hermana sonriendo.

Speed siguió haciéndose camino a través de la horda de arañas que lo perseguía, cada vez volaba a mayor velocidad y de nuevo se sentía feliz de volver a sentir el viento en su rostro. Toda esa velocidad que había adquirido aun siendo tan joven, en solo unos pocos años más podría superar a sus padres.

Sin darse cuenta ahora su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse al igual que el anillo en su oreja y de pronto nubes de tormenta fueron formándose a su alrededor. Su cuerpo ahora desprendía descargar eléctricas hasta un punto en que se cubrió por completo de una gran cantidad de energía. Los demás podían ver una deslumbrante luz que luego ceso después de unos segundos, ahora sobre ellos estaba una versión más adulta de Speed. En varias partes de su pelaje podían verse marcas de rayos amarillas y verdes. Cubriendo por completo sus alas llevaba ahora un par de piezas de una armadura metálica de un color azul oscuro que en sí mismas le daban casi la apariencia de que fueran mecánicas. En cada uno de sus cascos también aparecieron piezas similares de la misma armadura de sus alas y en su pecho una última pieza de metal con una gran gema de color dorado. Su mirada brindaba una sensación de un pegaso más maduro y decidido.

—Es un placer ser tu compañera en esta lucha, joven Heredero —habló una voz femenina detrás del pegaso, sobre el apareció un ser que asemejaba la apariencia de un ángel, con una enormes alas verdes que brillaban intensamente por la misma energía que irradiaba Speed.

—¿Quetzal, cierto? —le preguntó Speed sin despegar la vista de sus objetivos, ahora las arañas se veían intimidadas ante él.

—Así es —le respondió la Eidolon que ellos habían cocido en su viaje a Edén, hablaba con ese tono tan amable que recordaban bien de ella—. Fui llamada por tu Elemento, pude sentir tu gran deseo de proteger a tu familia y amigos.

—¿Me prestarías tu fuerza para poder lograr mi deseo? —le preguntó Speed.

—Por supuesto —Quetzal extendió más sus alas llegando a brillar estas con mucha más intensidad que antes.

Todo el cuerpo de Quetzal pasó a convertirse en energía la cual se transfirió toda hacia el cuerpo de Speed, relámpagos comenzaron a desencadenarse en todas direcciones alcanzando a un gran número de arañas y desapareciéndolas enseguida.

—Solo estoy calentando —dijo Speed sonriendo.

Speed cargo toda esa energía que lo cubrió y en un instante salió disparado a una velocidad que nadie pudo seguir. Ninguno de ellos podía ver a Speed, solo observaban como una a una las arañas desaparecían por una luz parpadeante que veían aparecer en un lugar y luego en otro en solo unos milisegundos.

—Ni siquiera puedo seguirla con mi vista —dijo Spike teniendo él un sentido de la vista mejor que la de cualquier pony promedio.

—¡Oigan! —con ellos llegaron Applejack junto con Shiny y Candy aun en sus formas Trance y acompañadas de sus Eidolones— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Solo miren hacia arriba —le dijo Pinkie señalando hacia arriba con uno de sus cascos.

Las tres subieron la vista sin entender aun lo que ocurría, en eso vieron a varios grupos de las arañas que los habían atacado antes y enseguida se prepararon para atacar.

—No será necesario —les dijo Celestia volteando hacia ellas con una sonrisa —. Ya Speed se está encargando de esto.

—¿Speed? —se preguntaron Shiny y Candy confundidas.

Al regresar la vista hacia arriba fue que notaron algo extraño, una luz que aparecía en distintos lugares sobre ellos que parecía estar encargando de las arañas haciéndolas desaparecer.

—¿Ese es Speed? —preguntó Candy impresionada.

Con la gran mayoría de las arañas eliminadas Speed volvió a hacerse presente sobre ellos, todavía quedaba un pequeño grupo que parecía mantener la distancia de él mientras gruñían con fuerza. Speed volvió a concentrar la energía que lo cubría pero esta vez liberando una descarga eléctrica que se espacio por todo el lugar. Ese ataque alcanzo a toda las arañas restantes desapareciéndolas en un intente, el bosque volvió a quedar en silencio.

Speed descendió hacia donde se encontraban los demás, Quetzal se separó de su cuerpo quedándose a su lado.

—Somos un buen equipo —le dijo Speed.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Quetzal, su cuerpo dejo de brillar regresando a la normalidad.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —Speed fue recibido por su madre quien lo abrazó con fuerza— ¡Sabia que podías hacerlo, jamás lo dude!

—¿No fue ella la que le estaba diciendo que bajara de ese árbol? —preguntó Pinkie Pie inocentemente lo que causo unas risas entre sus amigos.

—Solo estaba fingiendo, sabía muy bien que podía hacerlo —dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro que sí, querida —dijo Rarity con una pequeña sonrisa, ella conocía muy bien a su amiga como para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, en verdad que había estado preocupada por su hijo.

—Quetzal, me alegra que te hayas unido a nuestra lucha —le dijo Gilgamesh a la recién invocada Eidolon.

—No hay manera que pueda negarme al deseo de un corazón tan fuerte como el de Speed, también me alegra poder luchar por el bien de nuestros mundos —le dijo Quetzal.

—Así que un corazón fuerte, buen trabajo señor corazones —lo felicito Candy medio en burla.

—No molestes —le dijo Speed volteando hacia otro lado apenado.

A lo lejos se escuchó una fuerte explosión seguido de un fuerte rugido, el bosque entero tembló y ahora el cielo soleado que apenas se podía ver a través de los altos arboles cambio a uno nocturno, esta vez todo quedo completamente a oscuras.

—Este sujeto no sabe cuándo darse por vencido —se quejó Applejack, las llamas de su cuerpo al igual que las de Ifrit iluminaban un poco el lugar.

—Ahora nos será más difícil movernos con esta oscuridad —comentó Twilight.

—Permítanme —dijo Luna haciendo brillar su cuerno, su magia se extendió hasta llegar a los ojos de todos los presentes, al principio sintieron una extraña sensación de mareo pero luego se dieron cuenta que ahora podían ver claramente todo a sus alrededores aun con esa oscuridad—. Una pequeña habilidad cortesía de la Princesa de la Noche.

—Es bastante útil —dijo Rarity notando que efectivamente apenas podía notar una pizca de oscuridad, podía ver todo de un color verde claro brillante, hasta la más mínima piedra a sus cascos.

—Aun no contamos con el poder suficiente para hacerle frente y derrotarlo, debemos continuar y derrotar a todos sus miedos restantes —dijo Celestia.

—No sabemos en qué momento podrían manifestarse y aun si nos mantenemos en movimiento tampoco sabemos cuándo volvería a aparecer Omega para atacarnos —dijo Twilight.

—Presiento que tienes un plan —le dijo Spike ya conociendo a donde podría llegar ella.

—Solo en el caso de que estén todo de acuerdo —dijo Twilight comenzando a sentirse nerviosa.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó Luna curiosa.

—Propongo que podríamos separarnos en dos grupos —Twilight comenzó a explicar su plan—. Uno se encargara de encontrar al resto de los miedos y vencerlos, el otro se encargara de distraer a Omega para poder darle todo el tiempo necesario al primer equipo.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, en verdad que era un plan muy peligroso y más para aquellos que deban enfrentar a Omega, pero el tiempo no es algo que tengan a favor y no parecían tener una mejor opción.

—En verdad es un plan peligroso el que nos propones pero no creo que tengamos otra alternativa —habló Celestia llamando la atención de todos—. Aunque es tal como dices también, solo lo haremos si todos están de acuerdo.

De nuevo todos guardaron silencio, entre ellos comenzaron a murmurar con respecto al plan, algunos estaban dudosos pero todos sabían que era lo mejor.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —dijo Applejack—. Si me lo conceden, seré yo la que lidere el ataque a Omega.

—No es que no esté de acuerdo con el plan pero… —decía Candy algo nerviosa— ¿Me permitirás pelear a tu lado?

—Ya me has demostrado de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, seré que eres una pony muy fuerte —le dijo Applejack sonriendo.

—¿Tú también estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó Shiny a su madre.

—Después de ver todo lo que has logrado, estoy segura de que tu padre estaría de acuerdo —le dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole con confianza.

—Mama, sé que apenas acabo de despertar mi poder, per- Speed fue interrumpido por su madre.

—¡Anda y demuéstrale de lo que puedes hacer! —le dijo su madre con mucha confianza en él.

—Si… lo hare… —le dijo Speed sorprendido por su repentino entusiasmo.

—Mi hermana y yo iremos con el segundo equipo —dijo Luna—. Sin su amiga siguen corriendo mucho peligro, nosotras los protegeremos.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja, soy el amo del caos —dijo Discord molesto.

—Ahora mismo eres el amo de nada sin tu magia —se burló Rainbow.

—Cuando descubra que fue lo que me hizo este bosque y recupere mi magia te hare nadar en un enorme lago de chocolate —le dijo Discord a la pegaso.

—¿Alguien dijo chocolate? —preguntó Pinkie relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Por qué no compartes con nosotros a que tanto le tienes miedo? —siguió burlándose la pegaso—. Quiso pueda ayudarte a superarlo.

—¡Suficiente! —rugió Discord.

—Deténganse por favor —les pidió Fluttershy, ambos voltearon hacia ella para verla con una mirada triste por verlos discutir—. No debemos discutir entre nosotros, tenemos que trabajar juntos para poder conseguir salir de este lugar.

—Fluttershy yo… lo siento, no era mi intensión —se disculpó Rainbow, ver a Fluttershy triste fue algo que nunca pudo soportar.

—Como sea —dijo Discord volteando hacia otro lado.

—Tu mama podría detener una tormenta solo con hablarle —le dijo Candy a Shiny en voz baja.

—No tienes ni idea —le dijo Shiny.

—Si ellos están de acuerdo entonces nosotros también —habló Spike por el y los demás que aun debían superar sus miedos.

—Solo tengan cuidado, no se arriesguen demasiado —les dijo Rarity.

—No se preocupen, estaremos bien —dijo Applejack, entonces ella junto con Fluttershy, Shiny, Candy y Speed acompañados de sus Eidolones se fueron en dirección hacia donde escucharon antes rugir a Omega.

—¿Puedo contar también contigo para esta misión? —le preguntó Celestia a Cerbero quien se había mantenido a su lado, el perro asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Movámonos entonces, tenemos trabajo que hacer —les dijo Luna a todos para luego comenzar a moverse siendo guiados por las Princesas y Cerbero.

Los que se quedaron a luchar permanecieron un poco más en ese lugar, unas fuertes pisadas se escucharon llegando a donde se encontraban, de entre los arboles apareció Omega sosteniendo dos enormes espadas.

—¿Te han dicho antes lo molesto que eres? —le preguntó Applejack en guardia al igual que los demás, Omega rugió una vez más para luego atacarlos.

—Me he estado preguntando algo desde hace un rato—decía Rarity mientras seguían corriendo— ¿Por qué nuestros miedos no vienen contra nosotros todos a la vez? —preguntó ella ahora pareciendo llamar la atención del resto—. Siempre aparecen de uno en uno o como mucho dos de ellos.

—Nuestra mente también es un factor que influye en eso —le explicaba Celestia al frente—. Es verdad que mientras más grandes sean nuestros miedos más fuertes son, pero también cuenta nuestra determinación a la hora de querer enfrentarlos. Mientras más queramos evitarlos, mayor será la probabilidad de que aparezcan.

En ese momento decenas de brillantes ojos aparecieron sobre ellos haciendo que se detuvieran, otro enorme grupo de murciélagos apareció de nuevo ante ellos y de nuevo de mayor tamaño que los anteriores.

—No importa lo que intente… —decía Dawn viendo aterrada a los murciélagos—… siempre me encontraran, tarde o temprano el también lo hará…—de la nada imágenes del Eidolon Diablo tomando la energía de ella y de sus amigos inundaron su mente y enseguida cayó en un mar de gritos.

—¡Dawn, reacciona! —le gritaba su madre.

Los murciélagos parecieron reaccionar ante el miedo de Dawn que seguía creciendo a cada segundo, sus cuerpos siguieron creciendo y cada vez más de ellos aparecían.

—¡Sostenla! —gritó Luna lanzando rápidamente un hechizo sobre Dawn haciéndola caer dormida sobre los cascos de su madre—. Eso impedirá que sigan ganando más poder.

Las hermanas y Cerbero se prepararon para el inevitable ataque de los murciélagos, con sus cuernos cargados y con el primer movimiento que vieron de ellos activaron un escudo sobre todos ellos. Un gran ataque por parte de los murciélagos cayó sobre ellos solo unos segundos luego de invocar ese escudo, con una increíble fuerza arremetieron contra él y enseguida le causaron enormes grietas amenazando con destruirlo en cualquier momento.

—Son… demasiado fuertes… —decía Luna haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el escudo.

Cerbero rugió con fuerza atravesando el escudo y atacando a los murciélagos también con una gran fuerza logrando deshacerse de varios de ellos en un solo ataque.

—Siempre he creído que elegir a Cerbero como el Guardián de las Puertas de Tártaro fue una gran elección —dijo Celestia orgullosa del perro de tres cabezas.

Celestia aprovechó que Luna pudo sostener un poco más el escudo y también paso a través de él atacando a los murciélagos con su energía solar siendo está muy efectivo en ellos.

—Gracias por abrirme el camino, hermana —dijo Luna sonriendo, ahora que habían apartado a la mayoría de los murciélagos ahora era su turno de también unirse a la batalla.

Luna deshizo el escudo y arremetió con su magia, creo varias copias de ellas hechas de sombras las cuales atacaron a todos los murciélagos en su camino.

—Como quisiera poder pelear también —dijo Spike apretando sus garras ante la impotencia de no poder luchar, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle por completo, sentía tanta ira de que algo como sus miedos le impidieran luchar.

Los tres luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra los murciélagos, demostraban tener una gran ventaja en poder, pero en números eran completamente superados. Aun si lograban eliminar a muchos de ellos, mas seguían apareciendo sin parecer tener un fin, después de todo seguían siendo el miedo reflejado de Dawn y no desaparecerían hasta que ella sea capaz de enfrentarlo y superarlo.

—¡Cuidado detrás de ustedes! —le advirtió Luna a los demás que se mantenían a sus espaldas.

Ellos voltearon justo para ver como otro grupo de murciélagos apareció para atacarlos, su blanco efectivamente siempre ha sido Dawn. Sin poder llegar a tiempo con ellos, los murciélagos los rodearon y comenzaron a atacarlos. Todos ellos fueron atacados sin la posibilidad de poder defenderse, solo estuvieron ahí de pie recibiendo sus ataques, los mayores por instinto cubrieron a los jóvenes como lo más importante que debían proteger.

—¡¿Quieren un poco de mí?! —les gritaba Rainbow retándolos aun sabiendo que aún no era capaz de luchar— ¡Puedo acabar con todos ustedes con una pezuña atada a mi espalda!

Sin piedad, ahora comenzaron a atacarlos con mayor ferocidad recibiendo múltiples heridas en solo unos instantes, acercándose a ellos con el miedo en sus ojos, las Princesas cargaron sus cuernos y usaron toda su magia disponible para dispersarlos.

Una fuerte explosión se vió en ese lugar arrojando lejos a los murciélagos. Las criaturas de la noche se alejaron ante el gran resplandor que causo la unión del poder de ambas alicornios. Dispersados y un poco desorientados, lograron reunirse de nuevo en un solo punto junto con las Princesas, solo para ver como de nuevo eran rodeados por los murciélagos.

—Creo que no medimos muy bien la situación —dijo Luna cargando magia en su cuernos preparada para el siguiente ataque de los murciélagos.

—A este paso no lograremos acabar con todos los miedos —dijo Twilight.

—¡No quiero verlos rindiéndose tan rápido! —gritó Rainbow furiosa, ya había llegado al límite de su desesperación al no poder hacer nada por sus amigos—. Mi hijo, él pudo superar su miedo y obtuvo un gran poder como recompensa, yo necesito estar ahí con él para guiarlo y algún día ver cómo me supera.

—Tampoco hace falta perder los estribos, Rainbow Dash —le dijo Rarity.

—Estoy completamente bien, jamás me había sentido tan bien en mi vida —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pegaso arcoíris—. Todos nosotros siempre tuvimos miedo de no poder ser capaces proteger a nuestros hijos por culpa de esa profecía, pero Applejack pudo ir más allá de eso y ahora está luchando junto a su hija —Rainbow sentía su cuerpo más ligero y en un instante fue capaz de extender sus alas liberando una fuerte ráfaga de viento— ¡Tengo que demostrarle a Speed que también puedo ir más allá del miedo!

Los murciélagos reaccionar ante el repentino aumento de energía de Rainbow y se arrojaron al ataque. El cuerpo de Rainbow pareció cristalizarse y enseguida un viento helado la rodeo para luego esparcirse en todas direcciones sobre ellos, al poco tiempo se disipo y ahora podían ver a todos los murciélagos completamente congelados para luego romperse en miles de fragmentos de hielo.

—Un admirable cambio, siempre he creído que eres la Portadora a quien debo seguir —dijo el hada de nieve descendió a su lado.

—Shiva, me alegra mucho volver a verte —le dijo Rainbow, a sus costados se crearon una par de alas de hielo, la temperatura a su alrededor descendía rápidamente, de entre los arboles aparecieron varios grupos de murciélagos— ¿Qué tanto crees que puedan soportar el frio?

—Averigüémoslo —le dijo Shiva creando una pequeña ventisca a su alrededor, Rainbow batió sus dos pares de alas saliendo disparada al encuentro de los murciélagos siendo seguida de Shiva.

—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó Luna.

—Creo que ella podrá arreglárselas por su cuenta —dijo Rarity mostrándose un poco aliviada—. Además, nunca he recomendado ponerse en su camino una vez que entra en ese estado.

—¡Tú puedes Dashie!, ¡Muéstrales quien eres! —gritaba Pinkie animando a la pegaso.

Rainbow comenzó a girar rápidamente y extendió sus alas de hielo, sus puntas filosas como dagas eliminaban en un instante a los murciélagos mientras se hacía paso a través de la enorme horda. Shiva seguía congelándolos con su ventisca y además arrojaba grandes púas de hielo para los que se encontraban lejos de ella. En poco tiempo gracias a la gran velocidad de la pegaso y al gran poder de Shiva pudieron eliminar a todos los murciélagos.

—¡Ahora sí que he vuelto! —gritó Rainbow Dash emocionada desde los alto con sus alas extendidas, a su alrededor brillaban cientos de fragmentos de hielo.

—Y ahora quien le bajara los humos a esa pegaso —dijo Rarity con un suspiro.

—Lo importante es que pudo librarse de ellos —dijo Celestia feliz.

—Igual no podemos relajarnos, más de ellos seguirán viniendo y seguramente más miedos lo harán también —dijo Luna volteando hacia los demás.

—Hasta el momento solo ha aparecido el miedo de Dawn —dijo Twilight quien todavía permanecía abrazando a su hija.

—Su miedo resultó ser demasiado intenso y el bosque se aprovecha de eso —explicó Luna.

En ese momento todos ellos sintieron fuertes sacudidas en la lejanía seguidas de varios rugidos y explosiones, la batalla que debían estar sosteniendo sus amigos contra Omega debía ser muy intensa.

—Nuestros amigos siguen luchando con todas sus fuerzas —dijo Spike sintiendo ira, su deseo de ir a ayudarlos y luchar lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, no harás nada con enojarte —le dijo Rarity.

Quartz desde hace rato que se había estado manteniendo un poco alejado de los demás, extrañas sensaciones lo invadían y terribles escalofríos cruzaban por toda su espalda. Desde que llegaron a ese bosque y escuchó del tema de los miedos fue presa del pánico. Al tener sangre de dragón eran muy pocas las cosas a las que el pudiese tenerlo miedo, pero también tenía sangre de pony por lo que sus emociones a veces resultaban ser muy impredecibles, él sabía muy bien cuál era la única cosa a la que de verdad le tenía un gran miedo, aquello que lo ha estado persiguiendo desde el momento en que llego al mundo.

"_Monstruo"_

Quartz levantó la vista al escuchar de repente una voz a su alrededor, nervioso comenzó a buscar a su alrededor pero no lograba encontrar su origen. No muy lejos de él se encontraban sus padres junto a los demás hablando de algo que no podía escuchar muy bien, sus voces eran débiles y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que desaparecían poco a poco.

—Mama, papa —dijo Quartz en la direcciones en la que se encontraban sus padres, pero estos siguieron hablando entre ellos como si no pudieran escucharlo.

"_Fenómeno"_

Escuchó una nueva voz ahora en un tono más alto que la anterior, otras también comenzaron a sonar sin todavía poder encontrar de donde provenían.

"_Abominación"_

"_Engendro"_

"_Híbrido repugnante"_

Quartz se sintió mareado ante todas esas voces, intentó cubrirse las orejas para no tener que seguir escuchándolas, pero solo consiguió que fuera peor.

"_¡Deberías desaparecer de una vez!"_

Aterrado corrió alejándose rápidamente de ese lugar, su padre quien pudo notarlo se alteró al verlo desaparecer entre los árboles.

—¡Quartz! —gritó Spike preocupado por su hijo y sin pensarlo salió corriendo detrás de él.

El pequeño hibrido corría a través del bosque sin importarle a donde pudiese llegar, lo único que le importaba era alejar esas molestas voces de su cabeza, pero lo único que lograba era que se hicieran más fuertes.

"_¡Eres un error de la naturaleza!"_

—No es verdad… —decía Quartz con lágrimas en los ojos, además de ser su único gran miedo también era lo que más le entristecía en el mundo.

"_¡No perteneces a este lugar!"_

—No es mi culpa haber nacido… —seguía diciendo Quartz todavía corriendo sin rumbo.

"_¡Ni siquiera los dragones querrían estar contigo"!_

—¡Yo no elegí tener esta vida!" —gritó con todas sus fuerzas deteniéndose de golpe, mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro—. Yo solo quiero… poder agradarles a todos…

—_Nunca podrás hacerlo —_escuchó una voz a su derecha, si no le hubiese resultaba familia no se hubiese molestado en voltear, detrás de un árbol apareció Shiny, aunque su pelaje se veía más oscuro—. _No tienes lugar alguno en este mundo —_su voz era como un siniestro eco en sus orejas.

—_Si te vas, no creo que nadie note tu ausencia —_ahora a su izquierda apareció Candy con el mismo aspecto oscuro que Shiny.

—_Aunque creo que solo irse no arreglara el desastre que ha causado tu existencia —_detrás de él apareció Dizzy con una sonrisa lunática.

—_Algo tan grave como eso merece un castigo mucho peor que el exilio —_al lado de Dizzy apareció Dawn.

—_La única opción que te queda es morir —_frente a él apareció Speed mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No… ustedes no… —decía Quartz sin querer creer que sus amigos podrían decirle algo así.

Se quedó petrificado sin poder moverse, su cuerpo ya no les respondía. Por un tiempo siguió escuchando aquellas palabras tan hirientes de sus amigos, él sabía que ellos nunca le dirían ese tipo de cosas, todo eso debía ser obra del bosque usando sus miedos contra él.

—Ustedes no son reales… solo es el bosque juagando con mis miedos… —decía Quartz cubriéndose las orejas pero de igual manera no podía evitar seguir escuchándolos.

—_Y al final serán ellos mismos quieres se encargaran de eliminarte —_dijo Shiny.

—_Aunque logres salir de este bosque, los ponys seguirán odiándote y mirándote con miedo —_siguió Candy.

—_Día tras día tus miedo continuaran consumiéndote _—dijo Dizzy.

—_Hasta el día en que no puedas seguir soportándolo y termines tomando una decisión —_dijo Dawn

—_Seguir soportando ese tormento el resto de tu vida o hacer algo al respecto para aliviar el dolor —_finalizo Speed.

"_La muerte siempre hace desaparecer el dolor"_

—Yo… yo… —Quartz sentía un terrible escalofrió a través de todo su cuerpo, era como si algo de pronto lo hubiese poseído.

No sabía porque pero de pronto sus garras comenzaron a temblar y ahora se movían por cuente propia, liberaron sus orejas y lentamente se dirigieron hasta su cuello en el cual hicieron presión.

"_Solo tomará unos pocos segundos y todo terminara"_

Su mente se nublo por completo y ahora solo tenía el incesante deseo de seguir ejerciendo presión en su cuello. Cada vez el aire en sus pulmones era más escaso y podía sentir como su vida desaparecía lentamente.

"_Solo un poco más"_

Cerró esperando el final, dió un último suspiro y luego cayó pesadamente hacia un costado. Las ilusiones de sus amigos esbozaron una sonrisa triunfante y luego desaparecieron tras haber terminado su cometido.

"_Así que este es mi fin… lo siento mamá… papá… les falle…"_

"_¡Quartz!"_

"_¿Quién es?"_

"_¡¿Dónde estás?!"_

"_Ya no importa donde este… solo quiero quedarme aquí… es cómodo aquí"_

"_¡Quartz!"_

"_¿Por qué insistes en seguir llamándome?"_

"_¡Quartz, respóndeme!"_

"_No creo poder hacerlo aunque lo intente"_

"_¡Abre los ojos, por favor"!_

"_¿Abrirlos?, Ni siquiera sabía que los tenia cerrados"_

"_¡No me hagas esto, Quartz! ¡No le hagas esto a tu madre!"_

"_No quería hacerle daño a mis padres… pero esto es lo mejor para todos…"_

"_Si te vas… yo… no podría soportarlo…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de tu madre…"_

"_¿Acaso eres… mi padre?_

"_Juré que siempre los protegería a los dos…"_

"_Siento mucho haber sido tan débil… papá…"_

"…_siempre estuve dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ustedes…"_

"_Ya no hay nada más que hacer por mí, solo déjame solo"_

"…_es algo que nunca dejare de hacer"_

Quartz de pronto sintió una enorme presión sobre él como si algo estuviera jalándolo, no era capaz de saber que estaba provocando eso ni sabía cómo hacer que se detuviera

"_¡Despierta, hijo!"_

La presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no había nada de lo que se pudiera sostener para evitar ser arrastrado, al final terminó siendo absorbido.

"_¡Despierta!"_

Quartz abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una gran cantidad de aire siendo expulsada de sus pulmones. Sus ojos fueron recobrando la visibilidad mientras comenzaba a toser con fuerza.

—¡Quartz! —escuchó una voz a su lado y sintió unos grandes brazos cubriéndolo, el conocía bien esa piel escamosa y purpura.

—¿Papá…? —preguntó Quartz habiendo recuperado un poco el aliento, levantó la mirada para lograr reconocer a su padre abrazándolo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —le preguntó Spike con una expresión de preocupación.

—Yo… no lo sé… —le respondió apartando la vista, seguramente estaría muy molesto con él si se enteraba de lo que había hecho.

—Este lugar es muy peligroso, será mejor volver con los demás —Spike miraba a su alrededor buscando cualquier señal de peligro.

—¡No quiero! —gritó Quartz apartándose bruscamente de él.

—¿Quartz?, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó sorprendido por su repentina actitud.

—Sera mejor que solo me mantenga alejado de todos, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia —le dijo Quartz.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De esto que soy, un monstruo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. Algo que solo debería desaparecer.

—¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso! —esta vez fue Spike quien gritó sorprendiendo a su hijo—. Sé muy bien que tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero eso no quiere decir que debas arrojarla de esa manera.

—Todos me meten, a donde quiera que vaya todos apartan la mirada de mí y se alejan. Les haría una favor si solo me voy y… —Quartz no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que recibió un fuerte golpe de su padre en el rostro y cayendo al suelo.

—No creas que has sido el único en pasar por eso —le dijo su padre ahora con una expresión molesta—. Cuando llegue a Ponyville junto con Twilight sufrí lo mismo que tú, los ponys no estaban acostumbrados a estar cerca de un dragón y mucho me evitaban.

—Pero todos en Ponyville te adoran… —le dijo Quartz colocándose de pie y cubriéndose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

—Eso es porque logré ganarme el aprecio de todos —Spike se colocó frente a él mirándolo fijamente—. Si siempre permites que aparten la mirada de ti y no haces nada al respecto siempre obtendrás el mismo resultado, tienes que esforzarte por ganarte ese aprecio que tanto buscas, hacerle ver a los demás que no eres el monstruo que ellos creen que eres.

—Ya lo he intentado un par de veces, pero nada funciona…

—¡Entonces esfuérzate más! —volvió a gritarle, Quartz por reflejo cerró los ojos creyendo que recibiría otro golpe, pero en vez de eso solo sintió una garra posarse sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos para ver ahora a su padre sonriéndole—. Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente sé que lograras hacerlo, eres mi hijo, después de todo.

—¿De verdad crees que pueda hacerlo? —sus ojos parecieron brillar de esperanza, una que nunca antes había sentido tan fuerte dentro de él.

—Claro que si, también eres hijo de tu madre y eso te da muchos puntos extras —le dijo Spike con una sonrisa más grande.

—Yo… lo intentare… —dijo Quartz con voz temblorosa y una pequeña sonrisa, ahora podía sentir como si le hubiera concedido una nueva oportunidad en su vida.

"_Es inaceptable"_

Ambos escucharon una voces de entre los árboles, cuando miraron a su alrededor vieron aquellas versiones oscuras de los amigos de Quartz, enseguida Spike se puso en guardia protegiendo a su hijo.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó Spike.

"_Ya habías aceptado tu destino"_

"_Pero aun no es demasiado tarde para morir"_

—Es mi miedo —admitió Quartz.

"_Tienes que terminar el trabajo"_

"_Es la única manera en que todos vuelvan a ser felices"_

"_Un mundo en el que ya no existas"_

—¡Apártense de mi hijo! —rugió Spike mirándolos con ira.

"_No fuiste capaz de salvarlo"_

Nuevos seres aparecieron también de entre los árboles, ahora se trataba del resto de sus amigas, todas ellas con las mismas expresiones que tenían las ilusiones de los amigos de Quartz.

"_Dijiste que siempre lo protegerías, todo fue una mentira"_

—Esto… esto no puede ser… —ahora la mirada de Spike se llenó de miedo.

—Papá, ¿ahora que sucede? —le preguntó su hijo.

—Al parecer… el bosque también ha empezado a usar mis miedos… —le respondió Spike ahora sintiendo que le temblaban las garras.

"_Eres débil, no eres capaz de proteger a nadie"_

—¿Siempre has temido el no poder protegerme? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño hibrido.

—Soy tu padre, se supone que siempre debo estar ahí para mantenerte a salvo, pero… —Spike recordó el estado en que había encontrado a su hijo, no quería pensar en que hubiera sido de él si no hubiese llegado a tiempo para despertarlo—… últimamente no he estado haciendo un muy bien mi trabajo…

—Ya has podido ver de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer, ahora soy fuerte.

—Lo sé muy bien… pero igualmente no quita el hecho de que me preocupe por ti… —las ilusiones comenzaron a acercarse a ellos.

—No tienes que hacerlo —ahora fue Quartz quien fijo su mirada en él—. Solo lucha a mi lado, yo también me encargare de protegerte a ti.

—Ahora hablas como todo un adulto… ahora sí que me siento orgulloso de ti… —Spike esbozo una sonrisa.

"_Ustedes deben morir aquí y ahora"_

Las ilusiones se acercaban hacia ellos, sobre los dos había una fuerte sensación helada impedía que pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por nosotros —dijo Spike de espaldas a su hijo.

—Seguramente nos regañara de nuevo cuando volvamos por haber tardado tanto —dijo Quartz, aun encarando sus miedos los dos llevaban una gran sonrisa.

—No es muy diferente de ir a la tienda a comprarle helado y distraernos un poco en los videojuegos —Spike pudo sentir como sus garras ya no le temblaban, una oleada de calor comenzó a crecer desde su interior.

—Y cuando llegamos a casa darnos cuenta de que el helado ya está derretido —Quartz también podía sentir como recuperaba la movilidad de todo su cuerpo.

—Comparado con nuestros miedos… —Spike abrió su boca desde donde podía verse las llamas desbordando.

—… a mama si hay que tenerle miedo —terminó de decir Quartz para hacer justo lo mismo que su padre.

En el momento en que las ilusiones se arrojaron sobre ellos, ambos liberaron grandes llamaradas desde sus bocas alcanzándolos a todos. Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que el último de ellos fue reducido a cenizas, todo el lugar alrededor de ellos también había sido consumido por sus llamas.

—Fue una muy buena llama, de verdad —le dijo Spike a su hijo sentándose en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

—Gracias, aprendí del mejor —dijo Quartz sentándose a su lado.

—No sé porque, pero ahora quisiera comer un poco de helado — dijo Spike riendo.

—Ya somos dos —Quartz se unió a él con las risas.

* * *

—Necesitamos la ayuda de todos, es demasiado poderoso —dijo Shiny escapando de los ataques de Omega.

La despiadada criatura les había hecho pasar todo un infierno, cada minuto que seguían luchando contra él se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era como si fuera capaz de convertir todo el daño que recibía en su propia fuerza. Incluso con sus poderes liberados al máximo y con la ayuda de sus Eidolones no podían encontrar una manera de detenerlo.

—Traten de crear una abertura para poder escapar —les dijo Applejack a todos mientras hacia todo lo posible por evitar los ataques de las espadas de Omega.

—Estoy preocupada por los demás, espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido —dijo Fluttershy preocupada, gracias a ella y sus escudos fue que pudieron aguantar tanto tiempo, además ahora era capaz de brindarles un pequeño aumento de velocidad.

—Es mejor preocuparse por la batalla que tienes justo delante de ti —le dijo Carbuncle a su lado, el hacia todo lo posible por crear escudos más resistentes sobre los Portadores, aunque Omega siempre terminaba destruyéndolos con solo unos pocos ataques

—Lo detendré por unos segundos, ustedes huyan —dijo Gilgamesh cargando contra Omega con sus espadas en alto, con una gran fuerza que había estado reuniendo pudo bloquear y contraatacar todos sus ataques por unos pocos momentos, con eso pudo conseguir toda su atención—. Ahora, aprovechen la oportunidad.

—Trata de no morir —le dijo Shiny, todos ellos se alejaron corriendo del lugar para buscar reunirse con sus amigos.

—Como si se lo fuera a dejar tan fácil —dijo Gilgamesh empuñando sus espadas con toda su fuerza y volviendo a cargar contra Omega.

—¿A dónde se habrán metido esos dos? —se preguntaba Rarity furiosa al ver que tanto Spike como Quartz habían desaparecido sin decirle nada—. Siempre hacen lo que quieren sin pensar en lo mucho que me hacen preocuparme.

Luego del ataque de los murciélagos todo había quedado nuevamente en silencio, ahora se encontraban buscando a Spike y Quartz quienes por alguna extraña razón se habían alejado de ellos.

—Es peligroso que estén por ahí solos —decía Luna—. Solo espero que si sus miedos están involucrados en esto hayan podido superarlos.

—Spike es fuerte, sé que jamás dejaría que algo malo le ocurriese a Quartz —dijo Rarity.

—Es bueno saber que tienes mucha fe en él —le dijo Celestia a la unicornio blanca con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soy su esposa, se supone que siempre debo hacerlo, aun por muy infantil que pueda ser —una sonrisa también apareció en el rostro de Rarity, ella tampoco podía evitar lo feliz que la hacía su familia, podría tener muchos defectos pero siempre los amaría sin importa lo que pasara.

—Es bueno saber eso —escucharon una voz sobre ellos, cuando subieron la vista vieron a Spike llegar volando con ellos junto a Quartz.

—¡Spike! ¡Quartz! —gritó Rarity corriendo hacia ellos en cuanto tocaron tierra y enseguida les dió un gran abrazó, aunque también parecía que quisiera ahorcarlos— ¡No vuelvan a hacerme esto!, ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ustedes?

—Lo siento… es solo que yo… —le decía Spike pero Quartz comenzó a hablar también.

—Es mi culpa, mamá —le dijo Quartz a su madre—. Salí corriendo asustado por mis miedos y papa fue a ayudarme, fue gracias a él que logre superarlos.

—Si bueno, más o menos eso ocurrió —dijo Spike sin saber si esa escusa sería suficiente para salvarlos de la ira de Rarity, pero entonces ella volvió a abrazarlos solo que estaba con más cariño.

—Todo lo que me importa es que los dos están bien, solo con eso soy feliz —unas lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por su rostro.

—Sí que nos preocupaste, joven dragón —le dijo Luna a Spike acercándose a ellos.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero tenía que ayudar a mi hijo —dijo Spike colocando abrazando a su familia.

—Lo entendemos, estamos felices de que se encuentran bien —dijo Celestia llegando con ellos junto con los demás.

—Todo este drama hará que me enferme, ¿por los menos podrían esperar a que salgamos de este bosque? —dijo Discord disgustado.

—Parece que alguien sigue molesto por no tener su magia —Rainbow seguía burlándose y volando a su alrededor.

—Creo que ahora es la segunda cosa que más me molesta en estos momentos —Discord la miro con ira pero la pegaso solo siguió burlándose de él.

—¡Atención todos! —escucharon otra voz haciendo eco entre los árboles, a los lejos vieron acercarse a Applejack junto con Fluttershy, Shiny, Candy y Speed, todos ellos parecían tener mucha prisa.

—¿Qué sucede? —les preguntó Luna al tiempo que llegaban con ellos.

—Eso —le respondió Applejack volteando hacia la dirección por la que habían llegado, justo detrás de ellos venían también sus Eidolones quienes luchaban por contener a un muy furioso Omega.

—No parece estar muy contento de vernos —comentó Pinkie escondida detrás de Rainbow.

—¿Cómo están ustedes por aquí? —preguntó Shiny.

—Aún no hemos conseguido vencer a todos los miedos —le respondió Celestia.

—Y no parece que esa cosa quiera darnos más tiempo —dijo Rainbow en guardia.

—Ya no tenemos más tiempo para seguir huyendo de él, tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotarlo de una vez por todas —habló Luna decidida y adelantándose a los demás.

—¿Crees que tengamos en poder suficiente para hacerlo? —le preguntó Candy.

—No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo —le dijo la Princesa de la noche cargando su cuerno.

—Yo solo tengo que decir que este bosque le ha hecho pasar un muy mal rato a mi familia —decía Rarity junto a Spike y Quartz, en su rostro se veía una expresión parecida a la de Luna—. Siempre había tenido miedo de ver que algo los hiciera sufrir y yo no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso durante nuestra batalla contra Tirek me encontraba muy aterrada —ella también se adelantó hasta llegar a un lado de la Princesa, su Elemento comenzó a brillar y el viento a su alrededor circulaba más rápidamente—. Pero ahora, él ha hecho sufrir mucho no solo a mi familia sino también a todos mis amigos.

—Parece estar muy decidida —le dijo Luna sonriendo.

—Ahora más que nunca, ya no tendré miedo —dijo Rarity.

El viento la cubrió por completo transformando su cuerpo en una forma casi intangible y apenas visible, a su lado se abrió un portal por el cual emergió Fenrir soltando un largo aullido, las hojas de los arboles ahora se agitaban con fuerza ante el regreso de uno más de los Portadores.

—Después de ese discurso tan cursi no puedo simplemente ignorar tu determinación —le dijo Rainbow apareciendo también a su lado.

—Supongo que yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, aun para lo dramático que fue —igualmente Applejack se colocó junto a ellas.

—Si nos lo permiten, también quisiéramos participar —Spike también llegó con ellas junto a Quartz quien igualmente se veía decidido.

—Solo si me prometen que tendrán cuidado —le dijo Rarity sonriendo.

—Muy bien, lo prometemos —le dijo su hijo con un suspiro.

Tanto Spike como Quartz hicieron brillar sus Elementos tomando sus formas de Trace, al lado de ellos emergieron Bahamut y Kirin. Todos los demás que eran capaces de pelear sr unieron a ellos encarando a la enorme bestia frente a ellos, sin esperar más tiempo se arrojaron al ataque.

Entre los Portadores y Eidolones rodearon a Omega y comenzaron a atacarlo. Desde todos los ángulos posibles tanto en tierra como en aire se aseguraban de usar sus más poderosos ataques.

Applejack lideraba el ataque desde tierra seguida de Candy y Rarity seguidas de varios Eidolones de cuerpo a cuerpo, las granjeras siendo las más fuertes entre ellos se aseguraban de golpear sus patas buscando sacarlo de balance, Rarity ayudaba creando cuchillas de viento para bloquear los ataques de Omega.

El resto de los Portadores junto a las Princesas atacaban desde la distancia utilizando sus habilidades más poderosas, con esa gran cantidad de ataques sobre Omega le estaban dificultando el poder contraatacar.

—Estamos logrando hacerlo retroceder —dijo Luna quien creaba lo que parecían ser estrellas con su magia las cuales explotaban al llegar a cierta distancia de Omega.

—Sin embargo, aún estamos lejos de poder derrotarlo —dijo Celestia usando su energía solar—. Necesitamos el poder de todos los Portadores para lograrlo.

—Quisiera poder ayudarlos —decía Twilight, ella y el resto de los que aún no habían podido recuperar su magia se mantuvieron alejados de la batalla, Cerbero se había quedado con ellos en caso de que fueran atacados de nuevo por otro de sus miedos.

Dawn quien ya se había despertado cuando Luna retiro el hechizo ahora se encontraba abrazando con fuerza a su madre, la joven unicornio había perdido por completo su capacidad para pelear al dejarse consumir por sus miedos.

—Esto es increíble, yo teniendo que quedarme al margen mientras ellos se llevan toda la gloria —se quejaba Discord colgado de unas ramas.

—No es nuestra culpa que también hayas sucumbido ante tus miedos, que gran Amo del Caos resultaste ser —le dijo Twilight ahora mostrándose molesta, en verdad el estado de su hija también le estaba afectando bastante a ella.

—Oh disculpa, ha hablado la ex estudiante favorita de Celestia —le decía Discord irritado—. Tal vez si no hubieras elegido un simple trabajo como alcaldesa y te hubieras enfocado mas en aprender magia tal vez tú y tu hija no estuvieran en esta situación tan lamentable.

—¡Quería contribuir en hacer grandes cosas para mis amigos y para los habitantes de Ponyville! —le gritó Twilight, luego bajo la mirada hacia su hija quien seguía entre sus cascos—. Más que todo por mi familia… pero no creí que las cosas terminarían de este modo…

—La vida siempre es cruel, no podemos simplemente esperar que todo sea como lo esperamos siempre, siempre habrán obstáculos —Discord apartó la mirada más calmado—. Incluso para mí ha sido dura…

—¡Oigan, no es momento para estar tristes! —dijo Pinkie Pie saltando de una lado a otro entre ellos—. Yo siempre he dicho que aunque estemos enfrentando al peor de los males siempre es bueno llevar una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedes incluso pensar eso? —le preguntó Twilight—. El futuro de nuestro mundo está pendiendo de un hilo, ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en llevar una sonrisa en un momento como este?

—Hay Twilight, tu siempre tan pensativa en todo —Pinkie reía ante la actitud de Pinkie—. No habló solo de llevar una sonrisa, sino de también estar feliz de que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo. Es como dice Discord, la vida siempre tendrá muchos obstáculos, pero si estás dispuesto a dar todo tu esfuerzo en superarlos y llevando una gran sonrisa serás capaz de superarlos todos, aun por mas desesperante que sea el momento.

—Es lo más sabio que te escuchado decir en toda mi vida, mama —le dijo Dizzy impresionado de sus palabras.

—Ese es el punto de ser Pinkie Pie, siempre puedo darte una gran sorpresa —le dijo Pinkie revolviendo su melena dejando incluso más desaliñada que antes—. Es por eso que también estoy aquí para ti, feliz de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que puedas superar tus miedos.

—Pues… —decía Dizzy—… la verdad es que no le tengo miedo a nada en particular.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Pinkie sorprendida— ¡Es decir, aquí estas igual que nosotros sin poderes, se suponía que este bosque suprimía toda la magia usando nuestros miedos contra nosotros!

—La cuestión que hasta el momento aún no he podido liberar el poder de mi Elemento, eso es todo —le explicó Dizzy muy calmado.

—¡¿Y estas seguro de que en realidad si le tienes miedo a algo pero no lo sabes y esa es la razón por la que aún no liberas tu poder y por ende no puedes utilizar magia?!

—Sí, estoy seguro —le volvió a decir Dizzy completamente calmado.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue un gran alivio —dijo Pinkie limpiándose el sudor de la frente, unos instantes después su cuerpo se cubrió repentinamente de llamas creciéndole unas largas alas de fuego, sobre ella de entre el mismo fuego que desprendía apareció su Eidolon Phoenix.

—Pin… Pinkie… tu… —Twilight simplemente no podía entender lo que acababa de suceder ante ellos, Pinkie de la nada había recuperado sus poderes.

—Es curioso, mi único miedo era que Dizzy no pudiese encontrar la forma de superar su miedo —explicó Pinkie con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora que sé que en realidad él no tenía ningún miedo ya todo está mejor.

—Nunca podré entender la lógica de esta pony —dijo Discord en el mismo estado que Twilight.

A lo lejos siguieron escuchando las explosiones de la batalla que se estaba librando entre sus amigos y Omega, solo con la intensidad con la que la tierra se sacudía podían darse una idea de la magnitud de la misma.

—Tal vez deberías ir a ayudarlos —le dijo Dizzy a su madre.

—No quisiera tener que dejarlos solo, algo malo podría ocurrirles —explicó Pinkie.

—Podremos contar con Cerbero en ese caso —Dizzy observó a Cerbero quien se encontraba rascándose las orejas.

Justo en ese momento Discord pareció sentir una poderosa presencia sobre ellos, alarmado levantó la vista solo para ver como de la nada habían sido rodeados de nuevo por una horda de murciélagos. Sus cuerpos de nuevo sufrieron un enorme cambio ahora teniendo una apariencia similar al Eidolon Diablo, Dawn logró sentir su aterradora presencia y levantó la vista solo para romper en gritos de terror.

Desde el lugar de la batalla algunos lograron escuchar el eco del gritó de Dawn y enseguida todo voltearon alarmados hacia esa dirección.

—Esa fue Dawn —dijo Shiny ahora comenzando a volar en dirección hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Pero antes de continuar una enorme barrera de energía oscura apareció ante ella cortándole el paso, la misma había cubierto toda la zona frente a ella sin poder darle ninguna visión de lo que ocurría adentro. Shiny intentó atravesarla pero enseguida fue repelida violentamente por ella.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —se preguntó ella— ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Los que estaban en el interior de la barrera habían sido rodeados por las ilusiones de Diablo, cubriendo cualquier posible ruta que pudieran usar para escapar y mostrando sus enormes colmillos. Pinkie y Cerbero se colocaron frente a los demás ya que eran los únicos que podían luchar.

—El aire se está haciendo más oscuro —dijo Twilight mirando a su alrededor, aun con el hechizo de visión nocturna de Luna ahora el lugar parecía caer en una extraña oscuridad.

—Esto debe ser provocado por esos murciélagos, al parecer se han vuelto demasiado fuertes —dijo Discord.

—¡Ninguna oscuridad podrá opacar mi resplandor! —gritó Pinkie haciendo crecer más sus llamas iluminando el lugar donde se encontraban, los Diablo parecieron reaccionar de dolor ante eso.

—La luz sigue afectándoles, podemos usar eso como ventaja —dijo Twilight.

—No digas mas —Pinkie sonrió, cerro sus alas para luego volver a extenderlas con fuerza liberando ráfagas de fuego que se dispersaron por todas partes, los arboles cercanos comenzaron a incendiarse y los Diablo se alejaban adoloridos.

—Sera mejor que nos reunamos con los demás —propuso Twilight levantándose y ayudando a su hija a hacer lo mismo, Dawn mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras balbuceaba palabras que Twilight no lograba entender.

—Yo los contendré, ustedes adelántense —les dijo Pinkie.

—No te arriesgues demasiado —le dijo su hijo.

—Estaré bien, recuerda con quien estás hablando —Pinkie agito sus alas y salió volando junto a Phoenix para confrontar a los Diablo.

—Andando —dijo Twilight, todos ellos salieron corriendo en la dirección donde recordaban habían ido sus amigos.

Entre Pinkie y Phoenix fueron creando incendios por todas partes, muchos Diablos terminaron siendo consumidos por las llamas y otros apenas escaparon, varios intentaron atacarlas pero ni siquiera lograban acercarse lo suficiente terminando siendo reducidos a cenizas. Así se mantuvo por un tiempo, mas murciélagos seguían apareciendo pero ellos los eliminaba en un instante.

—Esto es muy fácil —dijo Pinkie feliz.

—No es bueno confiarse en una batalla —le dijo Phoenix.

—Ya lo sé, pero igual sigue siendo muy fácil.

—Ya hemos creado suficiente tiempo, debemos retirarnos.

—¡Okie Dockie! —afirmó Pinkie, con el fuego que habían provocado en esa parte del bosque mantendrían a los Diablos alejados de ellos por un tiempo, volvieron a agitar sus alas para salir volando en la dirección que habían tomado los demás.

* * *

Twilight quien se encontraba guiando al grupo que logró escapar podía escuchar las explosiones de la batalla que se estaba realizando contra Omega, ella tenía la esperanza de que Pinkie los alcanzara en cualquier momento, pero por los momentos su única preocupación era ponerlos a todos a salvo.

Mientras seguía corriendo se detuvo de golpe al sentir que había chocado contra algo invisible el cual le había provocado una fuerte descarga de energía.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó la unicornio mirando hacia donde hace unos momentos recibió esa descarga.

—Al parecer algo o alguien ha creado una barrera —dijo Discord tomando una roca con sus garras y arrojándola en aquella dirección, la roca recibió la misma descarga que había recibido Twilight siendo reducida a polvo.

—Ese Omega debió crearla para atrapar a nuestros amigos y no pudieran escapar —dijo Twilight.

—Lamento decirte esto pero —le decía Discord mirando a su alrededor, el aire que los rodeaba comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más oscuro—, creo que somos nosotros los que fuimos atrapados —miró hacia atrás hacia el camino por el que habían llegado con un mal presentimiento.

—Se acerca… él se acerca —decía Dawn temblando—… y viene por mi…

Algunas risas macabras se escucharon sobre ellos, cuando levantaron la vista vieron a otro grupos de Diablo rodeándoles sobre las ramas de los árboles, Cerbero se adelantó rugiendo con fuerza preparado para luchar.

—Temo que tal vez sean demasiados para ti —dijo Discord con miedo.

Algunos de los Diablo descendieron volando para atacarlos, Cerbero saltó contra ellos pero en un solo instante le acertaron un rápido zarpazo provocándole una profunda herida en un costado haciendo que cayera al suelo y gimiendo de dolor.

—¡Cerbero! —gritó Twilight preocupada por él.

Sin nadie más que pudiera enfrentarse a los Diablos estos siguieron avanzando llegando muy cerca de ellos, tan solo a unos poco metros.

—No querrán comerme, deben saber que no tengo muy buen sabor —dijo Discord.

"_Venimos por ti"_

Dawn los observaba aterrorizada, las imágenes de lo que ocurrió en Canterlot seguían pasando por su mente y no dejaba de escuchar la risa de Diablo haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Uno de ellos se hizo camino hacia ellos levantando sus garras y yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba Dawn, ahora siendo influenciados por el miedo de Dawn ninguno podía moverse.

"_Danos toda tu energía"_

Sus garras llegaron a solo centímetros del rostro de Dawn, ella podía sentir como su energía de nuevo estaba siendo drenada por el murciélago, Twilight veía todo eso aun paralizada del miedo y enojada consigo misma por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hija, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó Dizzy colocándose entre Dawn y Diablo mirándolo con ira— ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!

—¿Dizzy? —se preguntó Twilight con voz temblorosa— ¿Cómo… puedes moverte…?

—No lo sé —le respondió Dizzy sin despegar la vista de Diablo, el murciélago de pronto pareció aterrado ante él—. Simplemente puedo moverme, tal vez sea por el hecho de que no tengo ningún miedo que el bosque pueda usar en mi contra.

—Es increíble que un niño como tú no tengo ningún miedo —le dijo Discord, él se sorprendió al ver como ahora los Diablo mantenían cierta distancia de ellos.

—No le digan a mi mamá, pero la verdad es que si solía tener un miedo —decía Dizzy—. Aunque era algo tonto, temía quedarme sin herramientas con las cuales poder seguir fabricando cosas, pero lo superé al poco tiempo después de fabricar mis propias herramientas con palos y rocas —sonrió.

—Si te soy sincero, me esperaría algo así eso viniendo del hijo de Pinkie Pie —dijo Discord riendo un poco.

—Y ahora que mis amigos están en problemas hare que ellas nos salven a todos —el Elemento de Dizzy comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

El cuerpo de Dizzy creció y ahora sobre todo su cuerpo fue apareciendo una especie de armadura de color roja hecha de un metal brillante al igual que el invencible. En la base de cada uno de sus cascos aparecieron propulsores, la única parte que quedo descubierta fue su cabeza, sobre sus ojos aparecieron unos extraños visores con forma de engranajes.

"_Te he elegido como mi maestro, no me decepciones"_

Desde la tierra aparecieron un gran número de brazos con una cubierta de metal de color roja, después desde el suelo apareció un enorme ser humanoide de color verde de cuatro brazos, este llevaba en casi todo su cuerpo una armadura de color roja. Alrededor de él flotaban cuatro anillos de color rojo, dos a ambos lado de sus brazos y dos en su espalda, desde cada uno de ellos aparecieron un gran número de brazos apuntando en todas direcciones.

"_Soy Hecatoncheir"_

—Divirtámonos un poco —dijo Dizzy sonriendo mientras se elevaba con los propulsores de sus cascos.

Tres brazos robóticos aparecieron desde su espalda, cada uno de ellos liberó una pequeña porción de energía las cuales comenzaron a moldear y a darle forma, al final salieron tres pequeñas torretas con forma de helicópteros, en seguida estas abrieron fuego contra los Diablos con una rápido cadencia de disparos.

Cada bala que impactaba contra ello causaba una pequeña explosión de luz que al mismo tiempo causaba quemaduras en sus cuerpos, en poco tiempo un gran número de ellos fueron eliminados por completo.

—¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida! —gritó Dizzy mientras seguía creando más torretas.

No muy lejos de él se encontraba Hecatoncheir, el Eidolon usaba su gran arsenal de brazos para realizar poderosos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, resultó ser muy rápido en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus brazos también emitían grandes descargas de energía haciendo sus ataques más efectivos.

—Empiezo a sentir un poco de pena por esos murciélagos —dijo Discord observando en gran alboroto que había creado Dizzy.

Dizzy cada vez creaba armas más grandes, pasó a crear torretas más grandes e incluso algunas pequeñas réplicas de él mismo que disparaban misiles desde sus cascos delanteros.

—¡El único límite es la imaginación! —gritaba Dizzy completamente emocionado por su nuevo poder.

—¡DIZZY! —un gritó hizo eco en todo el bosque, todas las máquinas de Dizzy se detuvieron de repente al sentir un gran escalofrió, desde la distancia vieron llegar rápidamente una enorme bola de fuego la cual se dirigió directamente hacia Dizzy y luego se detuvo justo frente a él, se trataba de Pinkie Pie— ¡Detente en este mismo instante, jovencito!

—Pero mamá, me estoy divirtiendo mucho —le replicó Dizzy.

—¿Qué hemos discutido sobre perder el control? —le preguntó Pinkie con los cascos cruzados.

—No hacerlo si no es una fiesta, lo sé muy bien, lo siento —le respondió bajando la mirada.

—Así me gusta —le dijo Pinkie sonriendo y colocando sus cascos sobre los hombros de su hijo, en ese momento notaron como más grupos de Diablos seguían llegando—. Ahora que ya te tranquilizaste, será mejor terminar con esto, ¿qué opinas?

—Que nunca antes había estado tan de acuerdo contigo —asintió Dizzy.

Ambos observaron a los murciélagos que aún quedaban y concentraron toda su energía en un solo ataque para eliminarlos a todos de una vez. Phoenix quien recién había llegado se fundió con el cuerpo de Pinkie haciendo sus llamas más grandes dándole una apariencia más amenazante. Dizzy se subió sobre Hecatoncheir y luego el Eidolon comenzó a cambiar de forma, sus piernas se agacharon y todos los brazos que salían de los cuatros anillo se juntaron formando enorme cañones movilizándose quedando dos apuntando hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás, ahora su forma era la de una gigantesca torreta.

Pinkie inicio creando un enorme tornado de fuego a su alrededor envolviendo a un gran número de Diablos reduciéndolos a cenizas. Dizzy hacia que Hecatoncheir disparase ráfagas de balas y misiles en todas direcciones, era todo un arsenal viviente.

Por último, Pinkie libero todas sus llamas esparciéndolas por toda la zona y Dizzy hizo que Hecatoncheir hiciera girar todos los cañones concentrando una gran cantidad de energía y luego impactándola contra el suelo, el resultado fue una gran explosión que se expandió casi tanto como las llamas de Pinkie. En solo unos instantes todos los Diablos fueron eliminados por completo incluyendo todos los arboles de esa parte del bosque dejando una gran área despajada.

—¡Eso fue tan genial! —gritaron Pinkie y Dizzy al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado tu poder, eres muy fuerte! —lo felicito Pinkie abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Aunque no tan fuerte como tú, mama —Dizzy le devolvió el abrazo.

—Oh basta, me harás sonrojar —Pinkie se sintió apenada.

—No sé si deba preocuparme a futuro por este destructivo poder el de ustedes dos —Discord se acercó a ellos.

—Es solo de vez en cuando, aunque sería muy divertido usar esas invenciones de Dizzy en una fiesta, ya se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas —decía Pinkie haciendo volar su imaginación.

—¡Chicos, vengan pronto! —los gritó Twilight a cierta distancia, ella se encontraba a un lado de un muy lastimado Cerbero, el enorme zarpazos que había recibido le causó una herida muy profunda y sangraba a montones, enseguida se acercaron a ellos—. Sin mi magia no soy capaz de curarlo.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Pinkie haciendo aparecer a Phoenix Cerbero, una pequeñas llamas cayeron sobre su cuerpo y directamente sobre su herida, estas brillaron con un rojo intenso y en pocos segundo cicatrizó por completo—. Pude cerrar su herida, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, habrá que esperar a que se recupere.

Cerbero comenzó a respirar con menos dificultad con su herida cerrada y además ya no sentida tanto dolor, una de sus cabezas se acercó a Pinkie y le lamio el rostro en agradecimiento.

—No hay de que dulce cachorrito —dijo Pinkie acariciándolo.

—Que gran alivio —dijo Twilight aliviada, a su lado se mantenía Dawn muy apegada a ella con la mirada decaída.

—Esa barrera aun no desaparecer —dijo Discord señalando al mismo lugar donde Twilight había chocado contra ella, ahora se había hecho más densa y más oscura, de igual manera lo hacia el aire que los rodeaba—. Esto todavía está lejos de terminar, esas cosas seguirán atacándonos hasta que su miedo haya desaparecido —ahora miró fijamente a Dawn.

—Es muy difícil para ella, no la molestes —le dijo Twilight protegiendo a su hija.

—También es difícil para los demás que siguen luchando contra Omega, ella en algún momento se verá obligada a enfrentar su miedo —Discord alejó la mirada.

—Yo sé que ella puede hacerlo —dijo Twilight bajando la mirada hacia su hija—. Dawn es fuerte, sé que será capaz de superar sus miedos.

—Mamá… yo… —decía Dawn todavía sin levantar la vista.

Pero sin dejarle oportunidad de decir algo más, un Diablo apareció de la nada y volando a gran velocidad. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo tomó a Twilight y a Dawn y se las llevó.

—¡Twilight! —gritó Pinkie.

—¡Dawn! —gritó Dizzy comenzando a elevarse con sus propulsores para seguirlas, pero enseguida llegaron más grupos de Diablos para atacarlos.

—¡Ten cuidado! —Pinkie llegó con Dizzy apartando a los Diablos con sus llamas, Discord cargo a Cerbero y corrió hasta quedar entre ellos dos.

—Ahora esto se puso mucho peor —dijo Discord.

* * *

Twilight y Dawn gritaban de miedo mientras seguían siendo llevadas por ese Diablo, sus filosas garras les habían provocado cortes en sus cuerpos. Un tiempo después este las dejo caer violentamente en el suelo en medio de un círculo de enormes piedras, en ese lugar más Diablos estaban presentes y las miraban con una sed de sangre.

—¡Aléjense! —les gritó Twilight abrazando con fuerza a Dawn— ¡No permitiré que pongas sus horribles garras sobre ella!

—En tu estado actual no creo que puedas impedirlo —una siniestra voz se escuchó detrás de ella, cuando volteó pudo ver a un Diablo mucho más grande que los demás observándola con sus profundos ojos rojos—. Pero te condecoré la oportunidad de salvarte, solo tienes que entregármela —extendió una de sus garras hacia ella esperando su respuesta.

—¡Jamás! —le gritó Twilight— ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero! —ella se levantó y lo encaró.

—Qué mala decisión —con la garra que le había extendido la golpeó con fuerza apartándola hacia un lado—. Sin tu magia no eres capaz de hacer nada, ahora mismo no eres muy diferente a un terrestre —ahora centro su vista en Dawn y comenzó a caminar hacia ella—. Ahora solo tomaré lo que me pertenece.

Con fuerza sujetó a Dawn del cuello y la levantó de manera que todos los demás Diablo pudieran verla, Twilight quería levantarse para ir a ayudarla pero uno de los Diablo la piso en la espalda de manera que no pudiera moverse.

—¡Dawn! —gritó Twilight desesperada.

—Nada de lo que intentes podrá salvarla —decía Diablo sin despegar la vista de Dawn—. Todos sus amigos están ocupados luchando por sus vidas y ella no tiene el valor de enfrentarme.

—¡Suéltala en este instante, monstruo! —siguió gritándole Twilight.

—Un monstruo que tu propia hija creo por ser tan débil —Diablo acercó a Dawn mas a su rostro—. Pero deberías estar feliz, una vez que termine con ella, no habrá más razón para que estemos aquí, simplemente desapareceremos.

Diablo abrió la boca y acercó sus colmillos a Dawn, poco a poco comenzó a absorber la energía de su cuerpo, la joven unicornio no hacía nada más que solo estar paralizada ante el intenso miedo que sentía. Todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

"_Yo te elegí porque sabía que eras la indicada"_

Dawn sintió de repente como si se encontrara flotando en la nada, ya no sentía la presión de las garras de Diablo en su cuello y todo a su alrededor estaba muy silencioso, lo único que ahora podía sentir era un terrible escalofrió.

"_Tienes el poder para superar esto"_

Dawn abrió los ojos solo para ver más oscuridad rodeándola, se sentía completamente mareada y sin fuerzas.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —se preguntó ella.

"_El interior de tu mente"_

Una intensa luz carmesí apareció frente a ella de la cual salió Diablo, el mismo Eidolon que había sido responsable de haberle creado su tan aterrador miedo y quien ella creía que hace solo unos momentos estaba a punto de tomar su vida. Como algo acostumbrado para ella comenzó a gritar.

—No deberías ceder ante el miedo, no alguien como tú —le dijo Diablo cruzado de brazos.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Dawn agitando sus cascos intentando alejarse de él.

—Es lamentable el estado al que has caído.

—¡Es culpa tuya! —ahora de repente volteó a mirarlo llena de ira, incluso ella se sorprendió ante la manera en que respondió.

—Me disculpo por eso, es una vieja costumbre que tengo —le dijo Diablo con una actitud muy calmada, eso la dejó incluso más sorprendida que antes.

—¿Te estas… disculpando? —se preguntó Dawn confundida.

—Permíteme presentarme de nuevo, mi nombre es Diablo, el Emisario de los Antiguos —Diablo hizo una reverencia ante ella.

—¿Has dicho de los Antiguos?

—Así es —Diablo se levantó y se aceró un poco a elle aunque no lo suficiente para causarle más miedo—. Soy uno de los Eidolones más antiguos que existe, luché junto de los Antiguos durante la primera guerra contra Scelus. En aquel entonces tenía el importante deber infiltrarme entre el ejército de Scelus y destruirlo desde adentro, tengo la habilidad de esconder mi presencia en casi cualquier entorno.

—Yo sé lo que realmente eres, un despiadado asesino —lo acuso Dawn intentando seguir alejándose de él, pero Diablo volvió a aparecerse frente a ella.

—La guerra nos cambia a todos y más su tuviste un papel tan duro como el mío, uno que solo le fue concedida a la criatura en la que todos menos confiaban, no les importaba si yo moría en el intento —Diablo seguía estando calmado mientras explicaba—. Tal vez no creas esto, pero yo desde un principio no me gustaba lastimar a otros. Yo vivía apartado de todo y de todos, me gustaba estar solo y había aceptado eso para el resto de mi vida, fue entonces que los Antiguos llegaron a mi pidiendo mi ayuda, conocían muy bien mi habilidad y querían usarla para ganar la guerra.

—Supongo que ahí también entre el poder robarle la fuerza vital a los demás —Dawn volvió a retarlo, ya a esas alturas le importaba muy poco lo que pudiese ocurrirle, estaba de frente ante la criatura a la que más tenia sin ninguna forma de defenderse.

—Lo había usado solo con pequeñas criaturas, lo suficiente para poder mantenerme vivo, pero durante la guerra ese poder me hizo perder el control muchas veces—Diablo suspiro como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable— ¿Cómo te sentirías si durante mucho tiempo estuviste manteniendo tu poder bajo control para no lastimar a otros y de repente te encuentras en medio de un campo de batalla luchando para sobrevivir?

—Yo… no… —Dawn se quedó sin habla ante la repentina pregunta.

—Fue demasiada la tentación, toda esa energía rodeándome, cuando recuperaba mis sentidos ya tenía una montaña de cadáveres ante mí —admitió, el terror volvió al rostro de Dawn.

—Es justo lo que casi ocurrió en Canterlot… —Dawn comenzó a llorar—. Casi matas a todos esos ponys, mis amigos, mis padres… no sé cómo hubiera podido vivir si no te hubiera detenido a tiempo…

—Luego de que Scelus fuera sellado y la guerra término con el sacrificio de los Antiguos, regresé a mi propio exilio sin ningún otro propósito —el tono de Diablo cambio a uno más triste—. Durante los siguientes milenios seguí estando solo, incluso deje de consumir la energía de otros para alimentarme, cada vez que lo intentaba los horrores de aquella guerra volvían a mí.

—Me dijiste que querías ayudarme, que los salvarías a todos y… me mentiste… —le decía Dawn— ¡Casi me hiciste cometer el peor error de mi vida!

—Yo…lo lamento —Diablo agachó la cabeza.

—¿Lo lamentas? ¡¿Tú lo lamentas?! —de repente perdió el control y ahora solo tenía deseos de acabar con sus existencia— ¡Tu sola existencia me ha estado atormentando desde que llegamos a este bosque!

—El bosque le da vida a los miedos, tu sola te has estado atormentando con la imagen que tienes de mí.

—¡Es porque eso es lo que eres, un monstruo!

—¡Yo te elegí para no tener que serlo nunca más! —ahora fue Diablo quien grito haciendo su voz eco en todo ese lugar—. Pude sentirlo desde mi exilio en Edén, pude sentir una poderosa fuerza pidiendo mi ayuda, una que podría guiar mi camino y a controlar mi sed, una fuerza que podría usar mi poder para de verdad ayudar a otros.

—Pero no fue así como ocurrió…

—Fue por mi apariencia —dijo Diablo mirando sus garras—. Al verme solo sentiste miedo de mí, tanto que la invocación no se hizo por completo y fue entonces que perdí el control.

—¿Dices que todo eso ocurrió por mi culpa? ¿Todo por tenerte miedo? —ahora solo se odiaba a si misma por ser siempre tan débil, ni siquiera pudo hacer bien la invocación de su Eidolon.

—Es mi maldición, siempre he sido una criatura de las sombras, es normal que los demás me teman y no confíen en mí.

—Pero aquí estas, ¿cierto? Hablando conmigo tan tranquilamente, tal vez si nos hubieras encontrado así la primera vez quizás las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero en ese entonces estaba tan desesperada y con miedo de que algo horrible le pasara a los demás —Dawn lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que la atemorizaron por un tiempo ahora no le parecían tan horribles.

—Como te dije en aquel momento antes de irme, siempre estaré ahí para obedecer tus órdenes, solo tú tienes la capacidad de guiar mi camino y mantener mi poder bajo control —ahora Diablo sorpresivamente se arrodillo ante ella—. Si quieres que sea una bestia despiadada lo seré, pero si quieres que te ayude a proteger a tus amigos, con mucho gusto lo haré.

—¿Qué tengo tanto de especial para ti?

—Tienes un gran potencial que aún no has despertado, incluso uno más allá de poder del Trance.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora para superar mi miedo y poder ayudarlos a todos? —era la ultimo respuesta que quería saber antes de tomar una decisión.

—Estoy aquí, tu mayor miedo inclinado ante ti esperando tus órdenes, todo lo que quieras hacer será posible si en verdad lo deseas.

—Lo que yo quiero es… pelear —al final tomó su decisión completamente determinada—, pelear junto a todos los demás sin ya no tener más miedo y salvar a nuestro mundo.

—Con gusto te ayudare a cumplir tus deseos —le dijo Diablo.

Todo el lugar comenzó a iluminarse con una luz blanca que resultó ser muy cálida para Dawn, ahora sentía una nueva fuerza como ninguna otra recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"_Ya es hora de despertar"_

Dawn abrió los ojos para regresar a ese lugar donde había sido traída junto a su madre, de nuevo se encontraba atrapada entre las filosas garras de aquella ilusión de Diablo creada por su mente, al verlo enseguida sintió ira.

—Apártate de mí —le dijo Dawn en un tono frió y sin ningún rastro de miedo.

Como si esas palabras le bebiesen causado un intenso dolor el Diablo la soltó rápidamente y se apartó de ella ahora el atemorizado.

—No puedo creer lo tonta que he sido —decía Dawn mientras se levantaba del suelo, en la distancia su madre la observaba sin poder creer ese cambio tan rápido en ella, todo su miedo pareció haber desaparecido en solo unos segundos—. Perdóname por haber preocupado, mamá —la observó con una expresión tranquila en su rostro—. Ya no tengo más miedo.

El Elemento de Dawn brillo liberando un fuerte resplandor amarillo. Ella se cubrió de una energía oscura que poco a poco la hizo crecer, sobre ella aprecio una armadura ligera de color negro y rojo con un aspecto gótico, dos grandes alas de murciélago aparecieron sobre su espalda y su cabello ahora parecía estar hecho de sombras. Una esfera negra apareció sobre ella de la cual emergió el verdadero Diablo.

"_Estoy listo para luchar junto a usted, mi maestra"_

Con una mirada sin expresiones Dawn comenzó a observar las posiciones de todas las ilusiones de Diablo, sus ojos fueron cambiando a un color rojizo y su armadura emitía unas extrañas vibraciones. Antes de que cualquiera de los Diablo hiciera algún movimiento una inmensa fuerza invisible hizo que todos ellos se estrellaran contra el suelo violentamente, Dawn había aumentado la gravedad sobre ellos al menos unas cien veces.

—Dawn… ¿tú… estás haciendo esto? —se preguntó su madre quien se liberó de aquel Diablo cuando este fue arrastrado por el poder de Dawn, rápidamente se alejó de él para ir con su hija—. Hija —le dijo Twilight llegando a su lado.

—Ya no tienes nada que temer, mama —le dijo Dawn ahora con una expresión tranquila.

—Ese Eidolon —dijo Twilight mirando a Diablo quien se mantenían volando sobre su hija, después de lo que ocurrió en Canterlot ella no le tenía nada de confianza.

—No te preocupes por él, ya todo está bien ahora —le dijo su hija sonriéndole, era impresionante como podía mantener toda esa presión gravitatoria sobre los Diablos y verse tan relajada al mismo tiempo.

—Se acercan más de ellos —dijo Diablo extendiendo sus garras.

Desde las alturas, una gran horda de cientos de Diablos comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia ellos, debieron haberse reunido todas las ilusiones creadas a partir de los miedos de Dawn para atacarlos.

—Deberían haber desaparecido si lograste vencer tu miedo —dijo Twilight.

—Debido a la gran cantidad de miedo que acumulo Dawn ellos obtuvieron un gran poder, solo se irán si acabamos con todos ellos —dijo Diablo.

—Nadie más tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de mi debilidad, yo misma me encargare de todos ellos —dijo Dawn extendiendo sus nuevas alas de murciélago.

Ella se elevó y se dirigió a enfrentar a las ilusiones junto a su Eidolon. Diablo desde sus garras creaba pequeñas esferas negras que arrojaba en todas direcciones, las mismas resultaron ser agujeros negros que comenzaron a absorber a sus enemigos. Dawn seguía ejerciendo su fuerza gravitacional sobre ellos haciendo que muchos se impactaran contra el suelo a la vez. Ella era ahora como una sombra, con una gran agilidad se movía entre ellos sin recibir ningún daño.

Pero una de las habilidades más efectiva que utilizaban ambos era la absorción de energía, la utilizaban a una menor intensidad de manera que se encargaban de absorber lo suficiente para dejarlos debilidades y fuesen más fáciles de derrotar.

—Mis expectativas sobre ti fueron las correctas —le dijo Diablo a Dawn.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas —dijo Dawn reuniendo un gran cantidad de energía.

Diablo descendió rápidamente hasta llegar muy cerca del suelo, desde sus garras un líquido oscuro comenzó a derramarse esparciéndose por todo el lugar, todo fue consumido por la oscuridad como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido, solo una pequeña sección se mantuvo intacta justo donde se encontraba Twilight.

"_Gravija"_

Dawn desde el aire desprendió grandes ondas de energía que alcanzaron a todas las ilusiones que tenía a su alrededor, con una fuerza aún más poderosa que antes todos fueron arrastrados hacia abajo siendo llevadas a la nada a través del enorme portal que Diablo había abierto.

Luego de que todos fueran absorbidos la oscuridad desapareció dando fin a esa horrible pesadilla, la barrera que habían creado para encerrarlos también desapareció.

Dawn regresó al suelo para luego volver a su forma normal, por un momento se tambaleo debido a la gran energía que utilizo y casi cayo hacia un lado, pero Diablo estuvo ahí para sostenerla.

—Gracias —le dijo Dawn ahora con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Dawn! —ella levantó la vista al ver a su madre correr hacia ella y luego darle un gran abrazo—. Me alegra tanto de que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupada que había estado por ti —varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos pero estos eran de felicidad por haber recuperado a su hija.

—Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado a todos —le dijo Dawn correspondiendo el abrazo.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya todo ha terminado —le decía su madre acariciando su melena—. Sabía que podrías lograrlo, nunca dude de ti.

—¡Oigan! —desde el aire llegando volando Pinkie y Dizzy y más atrás de ellos venían corriendo Cerbero y Discord, todos ellos parecían haber pasado un mal rato luchando contra las ilusiones, se veían agotados— ¡De repente esas horribles cosas desaparecieron y no pude evitar pensar lo peor, estoy tan feliz de que se encuentren bien!

—¡Dawn! —Dizzy gritó señalando a Diablo quien seguía a su lado.

—Ya no hay nada que temer, ya todo está arreglado entre nosotros —le dijo Dawn volteando hacia donde estaba Diablo dedicándole una sonrisa, este al parecer apenado se volteó cruzado de brazos.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —decía Dizzy acercándose a Diablo y mirándolo fijamente para comprobar si era verdad, el Eidolon solo seguía apartando la vista de él.

Varias explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en la distancia, ahora que la barrera se había ido podían estar conscientes de la dura batalla que estaban librando sus amigos, debían ir a ayudarlos.

—Todavía siguen luchando contra Omega —dijo Twilight mirando todo el humo provocado por las explosiones que habían por todas partes—. Si la batalla se ha extendido tanto entonces es mucho más poderoso de lo que creímos.

—Hay que ir a ayudarlos, debemos luchar todos juntos —le dijo Dawn colocándose a su lado, la nueva expresión en su rostro la daba a Twilight una gran tranquilidad.

—Has recuperado tu brillo, ya no hay nada de lo que yo tampoco deba tener miedo —dijo Twilight sonriendo, su Elemento comenzó a brillar y luego ella se cubrió de relámpagos, sobre ella apareció su túnica hecha de electricidad al igual que su báculo y sobre ella también apareció Ramuh.

—Mama, ¿acaso tu…?

—Temía que nunca pudieras volver a sonreír, no soportaba la idea de que nunca pudieras recuperarte debido a tus miedos —le decía su madre sonriéndole—, pero ya todo está bien ahora.

—Me disculpo también con usted por los problemas que le he causado, no fue mi intención —le dijo Diablo a Twilight a un lado de su hija.

—Si mi hija ha aceptado tu disculpa entonces yo también lo haré —Twilight hizo levitar su báculo y comenzó a cargarlo con electricidad, le alegraba también haber recuperado sus poderes—. Nuestros amigos siguen esperando por nosotros.

* * *

Todos quienes se encontraban luchando contra Omega se encontraban muy lastimados. Aparte de tener una increíble defensa ante cualquier tipo de ataques, también tenían una fuerza devastadora, ni siquiera intentar sellarlo utilizando el poder de las Princesas funcionaba contra él. Incluso el poder de los Eidolones no era suficiente, cada ataque que realizaban o era contrarrestado con facilidad o no le hacía ningún efecto.

—Tenemos que retroceder —dijo Luna con su cuerpo lastimado ayudando a su hermana a levantarse quien al parecer se había desmayado—. Debemos recuperar nuestras fuerzas y pensar en un nuevo plan para derrotarlo.

—Dudo mucho que nos permita hacer eso —dijo Rainbow Dash desde el aire arrojándole a Omega enormes pues de hielo desde sus alas, pero estas simplemente se rompían inmediatamente luego de impactar contra su cuerpo.

—No creo que podamos resistir por mucho más tiempo —Applejack estaba ayudando a su hija y a Rarity a escapas de los ataques de espada de Omega.

Omega estaba sosteniendo un duelo de espadas contra Gilgamesh y Odín al mismo tiempo, ambos Eidolones demostraban un gran dominio de la espada, pero sus ataques seguían sin causarle daño alguno a su cuerpo aun con la legendaria espada de Odín.

Ambos Eidolones tomaron su distancia de Omega mientras pensaban cuidadosamente sus siguientes movimientos, en el momento en que la bestia estaba por atacarlos algo cayó sobre él liberando una enorme cortina de humo.

—Han llegado los refuerzos —dijo Dizzy llegando volando junto a su madre mientras creaba otras variaciones de bombas con sus brazos mecánicos y las arrojaba hacia Omega causando algunas explosiones.

—¿Dizzy? ¿Eres tú? —le preguntó Speed acercándose a él.

—Ahora estás hablando con Dizzy versión 2.0 —dijo el terrestre con orgullo mientras hacía brillar su armadura.

—No sé porque, pero esa armadura se me hace un poco familiar —dijo Speed tratando de recordar donde la había visto antes—. Creo que fue en alguna película que vi.

—Olvidémonos de los detalles, tenemos trabajo que hacer —Dizzy siguió ahora a crear pequeñas réplicas de el con ametralladoras laser las cuales comenzaron a atacar a Omega.

El Arma seguía avanzando sin tomarle importancia a sus ataques, Pinkie también se había unido a la batalla arrojándoles ondas de fuego pero de igual manera no eran efectivas.

—Soy la creación perfecta de Scelus, ya deberían entender que nada de lo que intenten podrán detenerme —dijo Omega, en uno de sus garras creo una larga lanza con una punta en espiral y la arrojo con fuerza hacia donde se encontraban las Princesas heridas.

Luna cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y por impulso abrazo a su hermana buscando protegerla, pero el ataque había estado dispuesta a tomar nunca llego, solo escuchó como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído frente a ellas.

—Menos mal llegamos a tiempo, la señora Pinkie y Dizzy son muy rápidos —todos se sorprendieron al escuchar de nuevo esa voz, Dawn llegó volando en su forma de murciélago junto a su madre.

—¿Dawn? —se preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos y viendo a la joven unicornio en su nueva forma y justo un poco más delante de ella la lanza de Omega clavada en el suelo— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Solo incremente un poco la gravedad sobre la lanza —le respondió Dawn.

—Puedo ver que fuiste capaz de superar tus miedos —le dijo Celestia pareciendo recuperar la consciencia.

—Me tomó algo de tiempo pero pude hacerlo —Diablo apareció a su lado a través de un portal oscuro sorprendiendo incluso más a los presentes—. También hice un nuevo amigo —esas palabras hicieron aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Celestia.

—Todo salió bien al final —dijo Twilight a un lado de su hija—. Ahora es momento de unirnos a esta batalla.

Twilight se elevó mientras varias nubes de tormenta fueron formándose sobre ellas, relámpagos caían con fuerza siendo guiados por su báculo, entonces lo apuntó hacia Omega. Una gran cantidad de relámpagos cayeron con estruendo impactando contra Omega, al igual que los ataques de sus amigos no pareció haberle causado daño, pero había algo mas Twilight estaba buscando hacer.

—Parece que funciono, justo como pensé —dijo Twilight sonriendo, los relámpagos causaron que el cuerpo de Omega se paralizara de manera que ahora le estaba costando mucho trabajo poder moverse.

—Solo para estar seguros de que te quedaras ahí —Dawn llevó su fuerza gravitacional sobre Omega ahora evitando que hiciera cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—Ahora están reunidos todos los Elementos de la Armonía, llego la hora de usarlo —dijo Twilight llamando a sus amigas quienes reaccionaron rápido llegando con Twilight.

Todas ellas se colocaron en formación haciendo brillar sus Elementos uniéndolos ahora por una energía de color arcoíris la cual se concentró en la corona de Twilight. Con sus cuerpo desbordantes de energía la liberaron toda sobre Omega, si nada era capaz de dañar su cuerpo entonces solo les quedaba purificarlo con los Elementos.

—Manténganse así, esta es la única manera de vencerlo —le dijo Twilight a sus amigas.

La energía de arcoíris cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Omega sin que este pudiera evitarlo, la combinación de la parálisis causada por los relámpagos y la fuerza gravitatoria sobre él no le daba oportunidad alguna ni siquiera de moverse. Su cuerpo comenzó a petrificarse desde la base de las patas y ascendía rápidamente a través de su cuerpo, Omega rugía con fuerza tratando de conseguir las fuerzas para liberarse, pero era inútil.

—Maestro… yo… —dijo Omega para cuando la petrificación ya estaba alcanzando su rostro.

Un nuevo rugido se escuchó ahora desde las alturas, tal fue su fuerza que rompió por completo la concentraron de las chicas y al hechizo de los Elementos liberando a Omega de la petrificación. Todos los presentes levantaron la vista para ver de quien se trataba, de inmediato el terror se dibujó en sus rostros al verlo.

"_Ahora también deberán enfrentarse a él"_

El dragón negro que una vez fue Silver descendió en medio del campo de batalla arrojando su fuego negro en todas direcciones y quemando una gran parte de bosque. Al mirar su apariencia notaron que ahora era mayor su tamaño y ahora tenía algunas extrañas runas que aparecieron a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Una abrumadora energía emanaba de su cuerpo contaminando y secando todo a su alcance, en el momento en que centró su atención en ellos las runas en su cuerpo brillaron en un tono rojizo y su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas.

"_Veamos que es más importante para ustedes, salvar a su mundo o a su más preciado amigo"_

Continuará.

* * *

Dato curioso: El libro Luciérnagas que se menciono antes fue una corta novela que escribí hace un tiempo, trata sobre una pequeña niña que cayo dentro de un denso bosque y para poder salir debía superar sus mas profundos miedos, la verdad me gusto mucho adaptarla a esta historia. Hasta la próxima.


	26. Capítulo 25

Sin mucho que decir solo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique el anterior capitulo, ahora con nuevo trabajo y mas ocupado que nunca. Espero les guste el cap ya casi estamos por terminar esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 25

Nuestra voluntad

Todos los presentes veían aterrorizados como el dragón negro avanzaba cubierto de llamas rojas, quien una vez fue un gran amigo ahora solo era una enorme bestia a las órdenes de Scelus. Las llamas de su cuerpo se extendían a lo largo del bosque creando grandes incendios y reduciendo todo rápidamente a cenizas.

—Infeliz, ¿el maestro Scelus te ha enviado? —le preguntó Omega al dragón, este solo le respondió con un rugido—. Entonces será mejor que no me estorbes —Omega creo varias lanzas las cuales se mantuvieron flotando a su alrededor.

Omega se arrojó de nuevo contra ellos aprovechando el terror que les había causado el dragón oscuro, Twilight era la primera que se encontraba en su camino y apenas pudo darse cuenta de su ataque solo cuando ya tenía varias de sus lanzan cayendo sobre ella, cargo electricidad a través su báculo lo más rápido que pudo para intentar contrarrestarlo, pero no tendría suficiente tiempo.

—¡Cuidado! —Spike apareció en su forma adulta apartando las lanzas con sus garras, luego la tomó a ella y a las demás entre sus garras y se alejó volando.

—Spike, gracias —le dijo Applejack recuperándose de la impresión.

—¿Están todas bien? —preguntó Shiny llegando con ellos junto a sus amigos.

—Estamos bien, es solo que nos sorprendimos un poco —le dijo Twilight.

—Ahora más que nunca debemos estar concentrados —dijo Spike viendo haciendo donde se encontraba en dragón negro—. Esta podría ser nuestra batalla más difícil.

—Yo me encargare de él —dijo Fluttershy extendiendo sus alas y volando en dirección al dragón.

—¡Mamá, espera! —Shiny se interpuso en su camino— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Voy a rescatar a Silver —le dijo con una expresión decidida.

—Es muy peligroso, ahora está siendo controlado por Scelus.

—Yo lo traeré de vuelta —Fluttershy siguió volando pasando a un lado de ella de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el dragón negro.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Shiny volando detrás de ella.

—¡No vayan ustedes solas! —Rainbow Dash y Speed rápidamente las siguieron.

—Iré a asegurarme que no hagan ninguna locura —Applejack saltó de la garra de Spike al suelo y comenzando a correr en la misma dirección.

—¡Espérame! —Candy fue con ella.

Antes de que cualquiera del resto pensara en seguirlos, Omega volvió a atacar a Spike con sus espadas. El dragón apenas pudo evitar sus ataques y creo un muro de fuego para apartarlo de ellos.

—Al parecer nosotros tendremos que encargarnos de él —dijo Spike, a su lado Bahamut rugía con fuerza preparándose para seguir luchando.

—Las Princesas se encuentran lastimadas, debemos llevar esta batalla lejos de aquí —dijo Twilight elevándose en el aire levantándose su báculo, nubes de tormenta fueron formándose sobre ellos liberando fuertes descargar eléctricas.

—¿Crees que tengamos la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo? —le preguntó su hija volando a su lado acompañada de Diablo, Twilight pareció dudar un poco sobre lo que podría decirle, pero luego sonrió.

—Una vez, un muy querido amigo mío me dijo algo: en un campo de batalla la estrategia puede vencer a la fuerza —le dijo Twilight.

—¿Eso qué significa? —le preguntó Dawn confundida al no tener mucha experiencia en las batallas.

—Tenemos los Elementos necesarios para armar la mejor estrategia —le decía su madre mientras veía hacia donde se encontraban sus demás amigos y sus hijos, en su mente se formaban millones de escenarios de como podrían usar sus habilidades para derrotar a Omega, por ultimo centro su vista en Dawn—. Solo sígueme el paso.

—¡Silver! —Fluttershy le gritaba al dragón oscuro mientras seguía volando hacia él—. ¡Soy yo, Fluttershy!

_Enemigo. Debo. Destruir_

El dragón centro su atención en ella, abrió su boca lentamente cargando su fuego para luego lanzar una enorme llamarada sobre ella. Carbuncle apareció justo frente a la pegaso creando un escudo y logrando protegerla de ese ataque el cual se prolongó por varios segundos.

—No olvides que él está siendo controlado directamente por Scelus —le decía Carbuncle—. Tu voz no podrá alcanzarlo tan fácilmente.

—En algún momento lo hará, debo seguir intentándolo —le dijo Fluttershy todavía con esa expresión en su rostro, aunque antes de reanudar su vuelo sintió que algo la jalaba de su cola, se volteó para ver que se trataba de Shiny quien la había sujetado con su boca.

—Espero que no hayas creído que te dejaríamos hacerlo sola —le dijo su hija soltando al ya tener su atención, los demás quienes las habían seguido llegaron también al lugar.

—No había visto a un dragón tan molesto desde que Speed se robó el almuerzo de Spike —dijo Applejack desde tierra junto a su hija, los pegasos no se encontraban muy alejados del suelo.

—Debo admitir que fue divertido verlo hacer rabietas por todo Ponyville —dijo Speed con una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, pero ya sabemos quién tuvo que limpiar su desastre después de eso —se quejó su madre recordando todo ese trabajo limpiando la ciudad.

—¿Cómo deberíamos intentar detenerlo? —preguntó Candy.

—Con cualquier método que no implique lastimarlo demasiado, recuerden que estamos aquí para salvar a mi padre —explicó Shiny, Fluttershy se les quedo mirando a todos sorprendida.

—Espero que no hayas pensado que te dejaríamos enfrentar esto sola —le dijo Rainbow llegando a su lado.

—Bueno… yo… —la pegaso no sabía que responder al respecto.

—Silver es nuestro amigo, también nos corresponde salvarlo —la pegaso arcoíris tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ahora Fluttershy solo se sentía avergonzado de haber querido enfrentar eso sola, por un momento había olvidado que siempre podría contar con sus amigos aun en las circunstancias más peligrosas.

—Gracias… de verdad, muchas gracias —le dijo Fluttershy con total sinceridad.

—Chicas, ya habrá tiempo luego de ponernos sentimentales luego —les decía Applejack en tierra tomando una postura de ataque—. Ahora mismo tenemos un enorme problema que arreglar.

Las pegasos llevaron la vista hacia adelante para ver al enorme dragón caminar lentamente hacia ellos, llamas negras desbordaban de su boca y nariz y el suelo debajo de él se estremecía con fuerza con cada pisada que daba.

El dragón comenzó liberando otra gran llamarada sobre ellos, Fluttershy reacciono rápido e hizo que Carbuncle colocara un escudo sobre cada uno de ellos absorbiendo todo el daño de su ataque. Ahora rodeados de las llamas negras no podían ver bien a su alrededor, fue la oportunidad que aprovechó Silver abriéndose camino entre ellas abriendo su boca con la intención de atraparlos con sus enormes dientes.

—¡No tan rápido, vaquero! —gritó Applejack saltando hacia él dragón junto a Ifrit cubiertos de llamas, como pequeños meteoros ambos impactaron contra su rostro desviando su ataque y apartándolo de los demás.

—Espero que Applejack no se exceda mucho —dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

—Recuerdo bien unas palabras que Silver nos dijo una vez —le decía Rainbow con una sonrisa—, si las palabras no pueden hacer que un amigo reaccione, entonces hay que usar los cascos —la pegaso chocó sus cascos delanteros con fuerza al tiempo que se cubrió de hielo, enseguida salió volando junto a Shiva hacia donde se encontraba el dragón.

Applejack hacia todo lo posible por contener a Silver, luego del ataque de la pony granjera, el dragón contraataco de nuevo usando sus colmillos, ahora Applejack y Ifrit se encontraban atrapados entre sus enormes colmillos luchando para no ser tragados.

—Solo… un poco más… —decía Applejack usando todas sus fuerzas buscando liberarse, ni siquiera con la fuerza combinada de su Eidolon era suficiente para lograrlo.

—Para que alguien necesita un poco de ayuda —Rainbow Dash llego para ayudarla cargando algunas lanzas de hielo de gran tamaño con las cuales ataco al dragón, pero las mismas lanzas solo se rompieron en cientos de fragmentos al impactar contra la dura piel del dragón aunque sirvió para que este liberase a Applejack centrando ahora su atención en la pegaso— ¡Alcánzame si puedes! —le gritó al dragón.

Rainbow paso volando a un lado de Silver a toda velocidad haciendo que este comenzara a seguirla, para tener una enorme tamaño resulto ser bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para poder alcanzarla. Reconociendo su desventaja contra ella abrió su boca y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra ella. Con gran habilidad Rainbow esquivaba las bolas de fuego mientras seguía siendo perseguida por Silver, ella invoco sus enormes alas de hielo y en varias ocasiones lo atacaba con sus plumas de hielo, pero aun siendo muy filosas seguían sin hacerle ningún daño a su dura piel.

—¡Mamá! —Speed apareció desde las alturas junto a Quetzal con sus cuerpos desbandando electricidad, ambos juntaron sus energías liberando un gran relámpago el cual impacto completamente en la espalda del dragón haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y causando que cayera entre los enormes arboles del bosque.

—Justo en el blanco —le dijo Rainbow a su hijo orgullosa.

—Solo espero no haberme excedido con ese ataque —dijo Speed preocupado, aun no se había acostumbrado completamente a ese nuevo poder y todavía le costaba un poco controlarlo por completo.

—Estoy segura que hará falta mucho más que eso para lastimarlo —ambos pegasos se elevaron tomando toda la distancia posible del bosque, con todo el polvo que levanto el dragón al caer no podrían ver su siguiente ataque.

—Gracias por la ayuda —les dijo Applejack llegando con ellos sorprendiéndolos de verla en el aire, al verla más detalladamente la pony terrestre se encontraba completamente envuelta en llamas con las cuales podía mantenerse suspendida en el aire, aun lado de Applejack también llegó Ifrit en el mismo estado.

—A eso llamo saber aprovechar una habilidad —dijo Rainbow chocando un casco con Applejack.

—¿Están todos bien? —Fluttershy también llego junto con Shiny y Candy.

—No te preocupes por nada, por el momento lo tenemos todo controlado —le dijo Speed con confianza.

Todos ellos seguían observando la columna de humo que todavía no se disipaba, no había señal alguna del dragona la vista lo cual los hacia ponerse un poco nerviosos.

De repente, el humo fue cortado dispersándolo completamente en un instante, preparados para cualquier ataque se prepararon enseguida, pero no vieron nada. Debajo de ellos solo veían los derrumbados arboles del bosque, Silver había desaparecido.

—¡Estén atentos! —gritó Applejack observando en todas direcciones buscando al dragón.

—¿Cómo alguien tan grande puede desaparecer así de la nada? —se preguntó Candy a espaldas de Shiny.

—No lo sé, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento —le dijo Shiny a su amiga.

El viento alrededor de ellos se de pronto de agitó violentamente, algo oscuro apareció entre ellos como un celaje provocándole a todos una terrible sensación. En el momento en que se dieron cuenta subieron la vista para ver al enorme dragón oscuro sobre ellos a solo unos metros, desde su boca comenzaron a desbordarse sus llamas negras preparándose para salir disparadas sobre ellos.

Silver libero una llamarada contra ellos más grande que las anteriores, en el momento del impacto causo un gigantesca explosión que fue fácilmente vista desde el otro campo de batalla.

De entre las llamas salieron disparadas varias figuras a toda velocidad, se trataba de los Eidolones quienes habían cubierto a los Portadores protegiéndolos con sus cuerpos tomando ellos gran parte del daño del ataque del dragón. Aun con el cuerpo de fuego de Ifrit y las armaduras de Gilgamesh y Odín, sus cuerpos recibieron grandes heridas por una energía maligna en el interior de las llamas del dragón. Todos ellos se alejaron lo más posible del dragón mientras soportaban un incesante dolor.

—Su fuerza… es como si se hiciera más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa… —decía Carbuncle, solamente había tenido tiempo de colocar un escudo sobre Fluttershy siendo el que recibió todo el daño por ella.

—¿Cómo es posible que estas llamas puedan dañarme? —se preguntaba Ifrit soportando el dolor en su cuerpo.

—No son solo llamas las que está usando… pude sentir todo el poder de Scelus a través de su ataque… —explicó Gilgamesh, gran parte de su armadura se encontraba quemada.

—No podre… resistir por mucho tiempo… —Shiva quien poseía un cuerpo hecho de hielo fue la que más resulto afectada por ese ataque, sin poder soportar tanto dolor comenzó a caer mientras aun sostenía a Rainbow entre sus brazos.

—¡Shiva, resiste! —Rainbow se separó de Shiva y ahora era ella quien la sujetaba.

Llegaron hasta un lugar apartado en medio del bosque donde descendieron al suelo para intentar recuperar sus fuerzas. Los Portadores casi habían salido completamente ilesos de ese ataque, pero por otra parte los Eidolones se veían en malas condiciones.

—Creí que tu armadura podría resistir cualquier ataque —le decía Candy a Odín preocupada por él, al igual que Gilgamesh su armadura sufrió muchos daños

—Yo también lo creía —le dijo Odín observando su armadura—. Fue hecha de los materiales más resistentes de nuestro mundo, que algo haya podido dañarlo, eso nunca había pasado antes.

—La maldición de Scelus lo ha corrompido casi por completo… —explicaba Quetzal, ella al igual que los demás había sufrido grandes heridas por ese oscuro fuego—… si no lo detenemos rápido… se convertirá completamente en su marioneta y lo habremos perdido para siempre…

—¡No permitiré que eso suceda! —gritó Shiny llamando la atención de todos—. Recuerden que también hemos venido para salvar a mi padre, no podemos permitir que ese sujeto lo convierta en su esclavo.

—Hace falta tener un plan si queremos salvarlo. Si seguimos atacándolo solo esperando traerlo de regreso entonces seguiremos fracasando —dijo Applejack.

—¿Y qué propone usted, segunda al mando? —le preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa.

—Todavía sigo sin acostumbrarme a ese título —dijo Applejack con un poco de molestia.

—Silver sabía que si algún día algo le ocurría solo tu podrías liderarnos, ya es momento de que tomes ese papel —le decía Rainbow volando frente a ella—. Y yo acepte su decisión porque sabía que tenía toda la razón, también eres una líder por naturaleza, incluso puedo admitir que mejor que yo —con esa última frase apartó la mirada un poco avergonzada por tener que admitir algo como eso.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo rechazar los deseos de Rainbow —dijo Applejack con una sonrisa y ajustándose el sombrero.

—¡Te dije que solo estuve de acuerdo con él! —gritó la pegaso irritada.

—¿Qué haremos entonces para salvar a Silver? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Puede que tenga una idea, pero necesitamos la ayuda de todos —explicó Applejack.

* * *

—¡Necesito más municiones! —gritó Pinkie quien se encontraba volando a su hijo que se encontraba más atrás de ella.

—¡Enseguida! —le gritó Dizzy devuelta.

Con los brazos mecánicos de su espalda creaba lo que parecían ser balas de cañón, se encargó de crear un gran número y luego las arrojo todas hacia donde estaba su madre.

—¡Pase largo! —gritó Dizzy.

—¡Y aquí viene el receptor! —Pinkie se preparó para recibir las balas de cañón, ella agitaba con fuerza sus enormes alas de fuego con las cuales las golpeaba, tal efecto cubrió las balas de cañón con fuego y además les daba más velocidad, todas ellas impactaban con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Omega.

—Es increíble que hayan convertido esto en un juego —se quejó Rarity al ver la poca seriedad que le estaban tomando al asunto.

—Ellos tienen su propia manera de luchar, al menos están haciendo un gran trabajo distrayéndolo —le dijo Spike a su lado, la unicornio se encontraba en su espalda mientras que Spike volaba alrededor de Omega atacándolo con su fuego.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Rarity, ella también atacaba a Omega con sus cortes de viento.

—Trata de no esforzarte demasiado —le decía Twilight a su hija, ella estaba usando toda su concentración para mantener la tormenta sobre Omega, los relámpagos seguían cayendo violentamente sobre su cuerpo pero todavía seguían sin hacerle mucho daño.

—Es muy difícil mantenerlo quieto —Dawn también tenía toda su concentración manteniendo un gran aumento de gravedad sobre Omega, aun teniendo un increíble poder le costaba mantenerlo en un solo lugar, todavía tenía la suficiente libertad para seguir creando armas y atacarlos.

A Omega no le hacía falta mucho poder moverse si aún podía atacarlos, con su increíble defensa apenas podía sentir sus ataques. Él tenía el suficiente poder para crear una infinidad de diferentes armas. Paso a crear armas más pequeñas pero más letales. Eran pequeñas lanzas las cueles tenían una increíble velocidad al ser lanzadas y sumamente filosas, unas pocas alcanzaron a Spike causando cortes profundos aun considerando la dureza de su piel.

—No puedo creer que haya podido atravesar mi piel —dijo Spike quejándose por el dolor.

—No hay que confiarnos demasiado solo porque no pueda moverse —le dijo su hijo quien llego volando junto a él, con su poder de sanación comenzó a curar las heridas de su padre.

—Me asegurare de tener más cuidado —dijo el dragón mayor, ambos tomaron más distancia de Omega y se prepararon para seguir atacándolo con su fuego.

* * *

Silver se encontraba sobrevolando el bosque buscando a los Portadores, de vez en cuando usaba su llamarada para despejar parte de bosque y tal vez así poder encontrarlos.

En el interior del bosque, los Portadores trataban de mantenerse lo más escondidos posible, sus Eidolones se habían retirado para darles tiempo de sanar sus heridas, ahora estaban por su cuenta.

—¿Y estas segura que tu plan funcionara? —le preguntó la pegaso arcoíris a la granjera.

—Hay una posibilidad de que si —le respondió Applejack—. Pero por los momentos, es la mejor forma que pude encontrar.

—Tenemos que llegar con los demás sin que nos vea —dijo Shiny, ella mantenía cierta vigilancia en las alturas en caso de que Silver los encontrara.

—Con derribarlo al menos por unos segundos será suficiente, habrá que darle un buen golpe —propuso Rainbow.

—Que no sea muy fuerte, por favor —dijo Fluttershy preocupada de llegar a lastimar demasiado a Silver.

—Estoy segura que nos agradecerá por eso luego —Rainbow se elevó un poco para luego hacer aparecer sus alas de hielo—. Sin nuestros Eidolones no contaremos con todo nuestro poder, tenemos que trabajar todos juntos si queremos lograr esto.

Aun con algunas dudas todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese plan, ahora solo debían esperar el momento adecuado para atacar. Silver seguía buscándolos desde el aire, ya habían incendiado gran parte del bosque buscándolos, furioso comenzó a rugir con fuerza.

—¡Aquí, grandulón! —el dragón se dio la vuelta para ver a Rainbow volando a solo unos metros detrás de él— ¿Me estaban buscando?

Sin esperar demasiado, Silver abrió su boca para atacarla de nuevo con sus llamas, pero antes de seguir cargando su ataque algo impacto con fuerza sobre su cabeza como si fuera un meteorito sacándolo un poco de balance.

—No creas que ella vino sola —le dijo Applejack envuelta en fuego, Silver se sacudió con fuerza para quitársela de encima pero Applejack saltó rápidamente de su cabeza.

—Espero que no te hayas olvidados de mi —ahora fue Rainbow quien lo ataco con una gran cantidad de lanzas hechas de hielo, todas ellas impactaron a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del dragón.

—Ahora es nuestro turno —dijeron Shiny y Candy al mismo tiempo cayendo desde el cielo, Shiny llevaba las tres espadas de Gilgamesh consigo, una en su boca y las otras dos flotando a sus laterales, Candy también llevaba la espada de Odín en su boca.

Silver pudo verlas cuando se dirigían hacia él, intento detenerlas con sus garras pero lograron pasar a través de ellas. Con una gran velocidad las dos fueron a lo largo de todo su cuerpo causándole múltiples cortes de todos los ángulos posibles. Sus ataques al principio no parecieron causarlo ningún daño, pero como si su piel se fuera debilitando con cada ataque llegó un punto en que lograron atravesar su piel.

Silver rugió con fuerza, las chicas rápidamente se apartaron de él. Las runas que tenía por todo su cuerpo se iluminaron y ahora desprendían una poderosa energía, podían sentir que se trataba de la misma que daño a sus Eidolones a través de su fuego. Todo su cuerpo pareció hacerse invisible mientras se volvía completamente de un color negro hasta parecer una sombra, poco después su cuerpo desapareció por completo.

—¿A dónde fue? —se preguntó Candy.

—¡Candy, detrás de ti! —le gritó Shiny quien no se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

En ese momento Candy sintió una siniestra presencia detrás de ella, al voltearse pudo ver a Silver con esa extraña forma de sombras justo detrás de ella. Candy por reflejo se cubrió con su espada pero no esperaba un ataque de la cola del dragón que la hizo impactarse contra el suelo.

—¡Candy! —gritó Applejack yendo rápidamente al lugar donde se estrelló.

—¡Papa, detente ahora mismo! —le gritó Shiny volando directamente hacia él, verlo lastimar a sus amigos solo le causaba más dolor a ella, Silver al verla acercarse volvió a desaparecer— ¡Tengan cuidado, podría aparecer donde sea!

—Así fue como apareció sobre nosotros hace rato —dijo Rainbow mirando en todas direcciones, Speed se encontraba a su espalda haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Todavía seguimos con el mismo plan? —le preguntó su hijo.

—Veamos si aún podemos detenerlo, Fluttershy todavía está esperando por nuestra señal —Rainbow hizo aparecer algunos enormes fragmentos de hielo alrededor de ellos dos, los usaría como medida defensiva en caso de que Silver los atacase.

El viento de pronto se agitó sobre ellos, ellos también por reflejo subieron la vista para ver al dragón ahora abriendo la boca para atraparlos entre sus enormes dientes. Rainbow reacciono rápido y movió todos los fragmentos que creo haciendo una enorme muralla haciendo que Silver la mordiera en lugar de ellos.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Rainbow.

Ambos pegasos volaron en diferentes direcciones hacia los dos laterales del dragón, cargaron todo el poder que tenían disponible y embistieron con todas sus fuerzas contra él.

—¡Vuela lo más rápido que puedas! —volvió a gritar.

Se apartaron rápidamente de él cuándo comenzó a volverse invisible y luego volver a desaparecer. Con esa habilidad podría aparecer donde sea y atacarlos por sorpresa, pero los pegasos ya tenían un plan para eso.

Mientras todavía seguían alejándose del lugar Silver volvió a aparecer justo frente a ellos abriendo su boca para tragárselos. Con el gran control que tenían ambos al volar no les tomó mucho esfuerzo cambiar su curso en el último instante para escaparse de él, de nuevo volvieron a cargar toda su energía para impactar contra el cuerpo del dragón.

—Está funcionando —dijo Shiny contenta a los lejos observando la batalla de los pegasos—. Espero que todo salga como lo planeo Applejack.

Rainbow y Speed volvieron a alejarse del dragón para luego seguir repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Silver mas enojado paso a usar su fuego cubriendo todo el cielo de llamas a tal punto que casi no era posible ver nada.

—Ya es hora —dijo Rainbow viendo a lo lejos a Shiny quien asintió lista para seguir con el plan.

Tanto Rainbow, Speed y Shiny comenzaron a volar en diferentes direcciones a través de las llamas en el cielo, Silver quien seguir enojado continuaba arrojando fuego por todas partes.

De la nada apareció Shiny de entre las llamas con sus tres espadas golpeando al dragón en el estómago con la sección plana de cada uno, la intención era empujarlo. Ahora desde ambos laterales del dragón aparecieron Rainbow y Speed cargando a toda velocidad para volver a impactar contra su cuerpo pero esta vez se mantuvieron ejerciendo presión sobre él. Ahora inmovilizado el dragón no tenía manera de apartarlos.

—¡Estamos listos! —gritó Rainbow.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde el bosque debajo de ellos y un enorme pilar de fuego salió disparado justo hacia ellos, justo antes de los alcanzara los tres pegasos de alejaron a tiempo dejando que el dragón fuera consumido por todas esas llamas.

—¡Apártense todos! —se escuchó la voz de la Applejack quien salió disparada desde el mismo lugar del bosque donde había estallado ese pilar de fuego.

—¡Mamá, ahora! —gritó Shiny.

Desde otro parte del bosque apareció volando Fluttershy a toda velocidad en dirección al dragón. Applejack seguía su camino a través del pilar de fuego con una gran cantidad de energía concentrada que la había convertido en un enorme meteoro. Antes de que Silver pudiera escapar, Applejack impacto con una gran fuerza contra él generando una explosión mucho más grande.

—Espero que esto funcione —se dijo a si mismo Fluttershy mientras llegaba cerca del lugar de la explosión.

Antes de que la explosión del impacto siguiera propagándose, Fluttershy creo un enorme escudo que cubrió un espacio amplio alrededor de Silver. La intención de los Portadores era concentrar toda la fuerza de esa explosión dentro de ese lugar.

Los escudos creados por Carbuncle resultaban ser muy resistentes desde el exterior, incluso desde el interior era capaz mantener un poder de esa magnitud. Las explosiones siguieron por un buen tiempo, podían ver al enorme dragón oscuro intentar romper el escudo pero sin ningún éxito.

—¿Applejack estará bien? —se preguntó Speed preocupado por la granjera quien seguía dentro del escudo.

—Su poder es el fuego por lo que no creo que tenga ningún problema —le explicó su madre—. Este fue su plan después de todo, debemos confiar en ella.

Un tiempo después las explosiones cesaron y en el interior solo quedo un denso humo negro. Fluttershy en ese momento retirar el escudo para que todo este fuera liberado y poder saber si su plan funciono. Lo primero que observaron fue algo pequeño que caía desde el humo, resultó ser Applejack. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos hiciera algo para ir a ayudarla vieron a Candy salir disparada desde el bosque para atraparla y luego alejarse para que el humo no las cubriera.

—Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Candy sosteniendo a su madre, su armadura se encontraba rota en varias secciones, fue la misma quien la salvo de un destino peor luego de haber recibido ese ataque de Silver.

—Solo… necesito un pie de manzana y estaré como nueva —le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de cenizas, fue gracias a su habilidad de manipular el fuego que no recibió ningún daño de todas esas explosiones.

—¡Applejack! —ellas escucharon la voz de Fluttershy quien se acercaba a ellas junto a los demás— ¿Estas lastimada? —la pegaso no podía evitar estar preocupada por ella.

—Estoy bien, esto no es nada —le respondió la granjera aun con su sonrisa.

—¿Habrá funcionado? —se preguntó Rainbow, todos observaban nerviosos el humo en el cielo que ahora ya se estaba disipando, aun no sabían si su plan había funcionado.

De entre el humo lograron ver un débil resplandor, al ver con más detalle se dieron cuenta que eran las runas que cubrían el cuerpo de Silver, el dragón se encontraba inmóvil todavía irradiando esa energía maligna. Su cuerpo tenía muchas marcas de quemaduras y algunas grietas pero parecía poder soportarlas.

—Parece que no sirvió —dijo Speed tomando posición de batalla esperando el siguiente movimiento del dragón.

—Espera —Shiny le cortó el paso con un casco—. Mira eso.

Las runas de pronto dejaron de brillar hasta el punto en que ya no eran visibles y ya no desprendía ninguna energía, para la sorpresa de los Portadores comenzó a descender cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo dejando.

—¡Funcionó! —dijo Rainbow emocionada.

—¿No estará…? —se preguntaba Fluttershy pensando lo peor.

—No te preocupes por él —le decía Applejack—. Con esa piel tan resistente, hará falta más que explosiones para hacerle un daño considerable, por el momento solo logre noquearlo, en poco tiempo despertará.

—Entonces debemos darnos prisa y reunirnos con los demás —les dijo Shiny.

* * *

Después de tanto forzar el poder de la joven unicornio Omega había logrado liberarse de su poder gravitacional. Con su ira que solo crecía a cada segundo estaba completamente fuera de control, desde su boca inferior lanzaba poderosos rayos de energía mientras su parte superior no dejaba de crear armas y arrojarlas contra los Portadores.

—Estoy es genial, hicimos que se enojara de verdad —dijo Rarity sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de la espalda de Spike, el dragón volaba de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Omega.

—Era algo inevitable —le dijo Spike derritiendo algunas armas de Omega con su fuego.

—Ya no soy capaz de detenerlo —Dawn seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a detener a Omega con su gravedad, pero debido a la enorme ira de la bestia aun con toda su concentración no podía lograrlo.

—Solo nos queda seguir atacándolo —le dijo su madre más delante de ella, con los relámpagos que seguían cayendo del cielo ayudaba a Spike destruyendo las armas de Omega, otros relámpagos también caían sobre su cuerpo pero tampoco parecían seguía haciendo algún efecto sobre él.

—Más grande, más grande, un poco más grande —decía Pinkie Pie junto a Dizzy, le había dicho a su hijo que creara una enorme bala de cañón.

—¿Qué tan grande debe ser? —se quejó Dizzy debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaba usando para crearla.

—Solo un poquito más —Pinkie observaba la gigantesca bala de cañón frente a ella, la misma podría decirse que era mucho más grande que Omega.

—Lo estas forzando demasiado —le dijo su Eidolon Phoenix a su lado sintiendo pena por el joven terrestre.

—Está usando mi energía, el podrá hacerlo —le dijo Hecatoncheir.

—¡Así está perfecto! —dijo Pinkie feliz por el gran esfuerzo de su hijo, luego entre ella y Phoenix cubrieron la enorme bala de cañón con sus llamas, casi parecía como si hubieran creado un sol —¡Es hora de la fiesta!

Entre los cuatro se encargaron de arrojarla directamente contra Omega, este la vio aproximándose hacia el e intentó destruirla con sus ataques, pero resulto ser demasiado fuerte para destruirla en ese corto lapso de tiempo terminando impactando con fuerza contra él.

—¡Un golpe directo! —gritó Pinkie feliz.

La bala de cañón explotó en un mar de llamas que cubrieron por completo a Omega. Debido a la intensidad del impacto el lugar donde se encontraba se agrieto abriendo un gran agujero por el cual cayó.

—Veo que tienen todo controlado por aquí —Pinkie se dio la vuelta para ver llegar a Rainbow llegando con los demás que habían ido a enfrentar a Silver.

—No ha sido nada —dijo Pinkie con orgullo, detrás de ella si hijo la veía molesto considerando toda la energía que uso para crear esa bala de cañón— ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?, ¿lograron salvar a Silver?

—Aún estamos en eso, por eso estamos aquí —le decía Rainbow volteando al lugar donde había caído Silver para ver si aún no se había recuperado—. Applejack tiene una idea para traerlo de regreso pero necesitamos reunir a todos.

—Déjame eso a mí —le dijo Pinkie haciendo un saludo militar y luego de alejo a toda velocidad.

Aprovechando que en ese momento no estaban siendo atacados, ya era hora de dar a conocer el plan que tal vez podría terminar con todo eso. No paso mucho tiempo para cuando todos pudieron reunirse en tierra, Pinkie se había encargado de llamar a los demás Portadores e incluso también a las Princesas, a Discord y a Cerbero. Applejack con detalle dio a conocer cada aspecto de su plan, como era de esperar hubo ciertas dudas con respecto al mismo pero no había otras maneras que podían usar y el tiempo se agotaba.

—¿Todos están de acuerdo? —preguntó Applejack una vez finalizada la explicación, todos se mantuvieron callados por un tiempo.

—Podría llegar a funcionar —Luna fue la primera en hablar—, pero cada aspecto de tu plan debe salir a la perfección si queremos que así sea.

—Podemos hacerlo, confió en que podemos lograrlo —dijo Applejack con confianza—- Ya saben que no puedo mentir.

—Supongo que tampoco podemos contradecir al Elemento de la Honestidad —dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

—Hay que hacerlo por nuestro amigo, a eso hemos venido —dijo Spike preparado.

—Silver lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros —dijo Rainbow.

—Hare cualquier cosa por salvar a mi padre —Shiny también estaba preparada.

—Yo estoy lista —habló Fluttershy decidida, si ella misma estaba de acuerdo con el plan entonces no había porque dudar.

—Lo haremos entonces —dijo Applejack al ver que todo estaban de acuerdo.

Todos los presentes de pronto lograron escuchar un fuerte rugido en la lejanía acompañado de un fuerte temblor, Omega todavía seguía atrapado dentro de esa grieta así que solo podría tratarse de Silver.

—Princesas, ¿están listas? —le preguntó Applejack a las alicornios.

—Cuenta con eso —le respondió Luna sonriendo.

—Ya es momento de darle fin a todo esto —dijo Celestia, ambas alicornio extendieron sus alas y se fueron volando del lugar.

Desde el lugar donde habían estado luchando contra Silver se comenzó a sentir una fuerte onda de calor. Llamas negras cubrieron gran parte del bosque y podía verse un gran resplandor. Silver se elevó agitando sus alas con fuerza mientras seguía rugiendo, las runas en su cuerpo tenían un brillo más intenso.

_Eliminar. Portadores_

—Alguien más parece también muy enojado —dijo Rarity algo nerviosa por la presencia del dragón.

—Hagamos esto entonces —dijo Applejack, ahora todos sin dudas fueron a enfrentar y salvar a su amigo.

—Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil —dijo Discord cruzado de brazos, a su lado se encontraba Cerbero quien parecía estar durmiendo—. Al menos no veré solo todo este caos.

* * *

La grieta por la cual había caído Omega comenzó a temblar, sus garras se asomaron sujetándose de los bordes y luego la misma bestia emergió de nuevo. El ataque que había recibido antes de Pinkie pareció hacerle algo de daño pero su piel fue regenerándose poco a poco.

—Nos encomendaron encargarnos de este monstruo —decía Luna descendió frente a Omega junto a su hermana, parecía enojada—. Ahora podre encargarme de él por lo que me hizo.

—Te he dicho que no es bueno dejarse llevar por la ira, Luna —le dijo su hermana observando a Omega quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellas—. Pero debo decir que también lo haré pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Detrás de las Princesas aparecieron varias figuras quienes veían fijamente a Omega, todos los Eidolones de los Portadores se habían unido a ellas para enfrentar a la bestia.

Todos los Portadores llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Silver, el dragón ahora parecía descontrolado arrojando sus llamas por todas partes mientras seguía rugiendo. El cielo se cubrió de unas nubes rojas y fuertes vientos azotaban toda la zona.

—Ya todos saben que hacer —les decía Applejack a todos—. Una vez hayamos conseguido su atención empezaremos con el plan.

—Dejamos a nuestros Eidolones con las Princesas, recuerden tener mucho cuidado —les dijo Twilight.

—Aún podemos utilizar sus habilidades, no tendremos muchos problemas —dijo Rainbow confiada.

Fueron acercándose con cuidado al tiempo que comenzaron a dispersarse buscando rodear al dragón. Todos fueron concentrando sus energías preparados para el momento en que empezara a atacarlos. En un momento en que pudieron acercarse lo suficiente fue cuando pudo sentir la energía que desprendían cada uno de ellos y pudo notarlos, en el momento en que los vio comenzó a atacar.

* * *

Todos se alejaron de sus llamas lo más que pudieron pero sin dejar de rodearlo. Silver seguía lanzando su fuego en todas direcciones lleno de ira sin importarle a cuál de ellos lastimase. Los Portadores cubiertos por las energías de sus Eidolones atacaban cada vez que podían solo para llamar su atención, estaban esperando el momento en que comenzarían su verdadero ataque.

Silver usaba todos sus recursos para atacarlos. Sus enormes garras los alcanzaron en varias ocasiones, fue gracias a los escudos de Fluttershy que no recibían ningún daño pero incluso estos se rompían al instante por lo que la pegaso debía crear otros al instante. El dragón también parecía estar incrementando su velocidad mientras seguía atacándolos.

_¡Destruir!_

Para la impresión de algunos su cuerpo también se había hecho mucho más duro de manera que ahora ninguno de sus ataques le hacia algún efecto, ni siquiera combinando sus habilidades lograban hacerle daño.

—¡¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?! —gritó Rainbow siendo ella la que estaba llamando más la atención de Silver debido a su gran velocidad, el dragón estuvo a punto de atraparla en su último ataque.

—¡Solo un poco más! —le gritó Applejack impactando contra la espalda de Silver envuelta en llamas para que centrase su atención en ella.

Los jóvenes Portadores también hacían su trabajo distrayéndolo aunque a una distancia más segura que sus padres. En todo el tiempo que esperaron para poder pelear todos juntos jamás creyeron que la primera vez serie para enfrentar a Silver.

Applejack siempre vigilaba las posiciones de todos, para poder realizar su plan debían estar en los lugares indicados. Estuvieron distrayéndolo un tiempo más para cuando ella pudo ver que ya todos estaban en sus lugares.

—¡AHORA! —gritó la granjera con todos sus fuerzas.

En ese momento todos se apartaron del dragón en un instante hasta quedar a cierta distancia de él formando un enorme círculo. El dragón pareció confundido ante lo que estaban haciendo, el vio como todos de repente se dispersaron y habían formado un circulo a su alrededor.

De uno en uno los Portadores cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a concentrarse. Sus Elementos se iluminaron y sus auras crecieron despidiendo una gran cantidad de energía. Silver de pronto pareció abrumado por sus energías y comenzó a cargar fuego en su boca. No le importaba a quien le llegara su ataque solo quería detenerlos.

Pero antes de liberar su fuego todos los Portadores dispararon sus energías hacia él paralizándolo por completo y deteniendo su ataque. Los Portadores siguieron inmóviles también en sus posiciones, sus líneas de energías se mantenían conectadas a Silver todavía manteniéndolo inmóvil.

_¿Funciono?_

_Se ha detenido. Ha funcionado_

* * *

—¿De verdad crees que el plan de Applejack funcione? —le preguntó Luna a su hermana, las alicornios junto a los Eidolones atacaban a Omega con todas sus fuerzas mientras al mismo tiempo se defendía de él—. Es decir, es muy arriesgado lo que están haciendo.

—Conectaran sus mentes con la de Silver a través de sus Elementos —explicaba Celestia—. Con eso llegaran hasta su mente y buscaran la manera liberarlo del control de Scelus —ella pareció preocupada por momento pero luego sonrió—. El éxito de esta misión dependerá de la fuerza de cada uno de ellos, tengo fe en que lo lograran.

—Estamos hablando de los mismos que salvaron al mundo hace tantos años —Luna también sonrió—. Si es por eso, estoy segura de que podrán hacerlo.

* * *

—_¿De verdad estamos dentro de su mente? _—preguntó Speed flotando y dando vueltas en un enorme espacio oscuro y vacío, a su alrededor podía ver a todos los demás.

—_Pudimos hacer el vínculo con su Elemento _—le decía Applejack, sus voces hacían eco en todo el lugar por lo que era fácil escuchar lo que decían los demás—. _Los Elementos pueden conectar las mentes de los Portadores. Ahora mismo estamos viendo la mente de Silver poseída por Scelus: solo hay oscuridad._

—_¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? —_preguntó Rainbow.

—_Encontrar el punto central de la mente de Silver y liberarlo de este control —_le dijo Twilight quien recordaba bien cada detalle del plan de Applejack.

—_Exactamente —_afirmo la granjera.

—_Este lugar parece ser muy grande, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar? —_preguntó Dizzy.

—_Todavía podemos usar los Elementos aquí adentro, con ellos podemos localizar a Silver —_explicó Twilight, ella se concentró en su Elemento tratando de conseguir la energía de Silver, después de intentarlo por un tiempo parecía haber encontrado algo—. _Puedo sentir un rastro débil de la energía de Silver en aquella dirección —_señalo con su casco a lo lejos.

—_Ya tenemos nuestro curso, andando —_les dijo Applejack comenzando a avanzar en la dirección que dijo Twilight—. _Recuerden tener cuidado, no sabemos que podríamos llegar a encontrarnos en este lugar._

Todos avanzaron rápidamente siempre alertas en todo momento. Solo podían guiarse gracias a la energía del Elemento de Silver ya que no podían ver nada en ese lugar. Todo era silencioso y sentían grandes escalofríos, como si algo siempre estuviera acechándolo y solo esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Más adelante en medio de la oscuridad creyeron ver algo, como una especie burbuja gigante. Se acercaron para detallarla mejor y se asustaron con lo que vieron. Era una enorme masa de tejido vivo que pareció estar moviéndose, como si tuviera pulsaciones. De un color gris oscuro y desprendía una extraña sensación, la recordaron de las veces que se han encontrado con Scelus.

—_La energía de Silver… puedo sentirla dentro de esa cosa —_dijo Twilight asustada por lo que tenían frente a ellos.

—_¿Y qué rayos es esa cosa en primer lugar? _Se preguntó Rainbow.

—_No tengo idea —_Applejack comenzó a rodear esa masa gigante para detallarla por completo—. _También puedo sentir a Silver ahí dentro pero no veo ninguna manera de entrar._

Applejack quería comprobar primero que era esa cosa que parecía tener aprisionada a Silver, no quería intentar nada antes de estar segura. Intentó acercarse un poco causando que la masa se agitara con fuerza y ante su presencia. Inmediatamente se alejó.

—_No parece querer que nos acerquemos —_dijo Applejack pensando que podría hacer.

—_¡Libera a nuestro amigo! —_gritó Rainbow liberándose sus alas de hielo y disparando varias plumas contra la masa gigante, la misma volvió a agitarse pero esta vez con más fuerza al recibir ese ataque.

—_Alguien no parece estar muy feliz con lo que acabas de hacer —_dijo Pinkie con un mal presentimiento.

Todo el espacio pareció agitarse también y de pronto comenzaron a escuchar extraños sonidos alrededor de ellos, parecían ser lamentos. Ellos vieron como unas extrañas formas comenzaron aparecer desde todas direcciones, eran alguna clase de espectros con formas retorcidas quienes enseguida los atacaron.

—_Espero que este feliz ahora, Rainbow Dash —_dijo Rarity molesta.

—_Algo tenía que intentar para liberarlo —_se excusó la pegaso ya lista para luchar.

—_¡La violencia no siempre es la solución a todo! —_le gritó Rarity escapando de uno de ellos.

Los Portadores se dispersaron ante la enorme cantidad de espectros que aparecieron, ahora todos utilizaban sus habilidades para defenderse y poder luchar contra ellos.

—_Sabía que Scelus no nos dejaría tan fácil poder liberarlo —_dijo Twilight, ella invoco su báculo y comenzó a lanzar relámpagos a los espectros.

Ellos notaron que estas criaturas tenían cierta habilidad, sin importar que tanto daño le hicieran a sus cuerpos estos se regeneraban al instante, además no parecían sentir dolor alguno. Los espectros no se detenían y comenzaban a hacer retroceder a los Portadores, más de ellos siguieron llegando desde todas direcciones y terminaron rodeándolos.

—_Ninguno de nuestros ataques les causa daño —_dijo Shiny cubriéndose con sus espadas.

—_Debemos intentar algo diferente si queremos deshacernos de ellos —_dijo Candy a espaldas de ella también cubriéndose con su espada.

Los espectros seguían atacándolos y ahora ellos solo podían defenderse. Aun siendo solo sus mentes las que estaban siendo proyectadas en ese lugar sus cuerpos reales sufrirían los mismos daños. La zona oscuro comenzó a agitarse dando a entender que estaban perdiendo la conexión con Silver, si no hacían algo rápido para liberarlo podrían perder su única oportunidad de hacerlo.

Fluttershy se movió rápido hacia el centro de donde se encontraban todos, se concentró todo lo que pudo reuniendo toda su energía y creo un enorme escudo que pudo cubrirlos a todos, justo en ese momento todos los espectros comenzaron a atacarlo con una brutal fuerza.

—_Te lo agradecemos mucho… Fluttershy —_le dijo Rarity recuperando el aliento.

—_Son… muy fuertes… —_dijo Fluttershy haciendo todo su esfuerzo para mantener el escudo.

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —_le preguntó Rainbow a Applejack, todos estaban aterrados ante esos monstruos que los tenían rodeados.

—_Estoy tratando de pensar en algo _—le respondió la granjera tratando de mantener la calma y buscar una posible solución.

—_¡La están agrietando! —_gritó Speed.

—_¡No estas ayudando en nada! —_le gritó Dawn molesta.

—_¡Papá, por favor, reacciona! —_gritó Shiny hacia donde estaba la enorme masa tratando desesperadamente de hacerlo despertar— ¡_Te necesitamos!_

—_Silver… —_dijo Fluttershy en voz baja aun concentrándose para mantener el escudo.

Los espectros ya había agrietado gran parte del escudo, todos en el interior sabían que debían defenderse pero no sabían si podrían lograrlo. Silver estaba tan cerca de ellos y no podían hacer nada para salvarlo.

Fluttershy quien tenía los ojos cerrados comenzó a tener algunas visiones. Pudo ver el momento en que conocieron a Silver en la biblioteca de Twilight. Cuando fueron llamadas a Canterlot y el la ayudo a calmarse cuando estaba llorando. El viaje que hicieron a Edén y como descubrieron el secreto de Silver. Por ultimo su momento más feliz, toda su familia reunida alrededor de la mesa en su casa comiendo felices, siempre había sido su momento favorito de todo el día.

_Una vez me salvaste cuando fue consumida por la oscuridad, ahora es mi turno._

Fluttershy abrió los ojos de golpe liberando una onda de energía que hizo crecer más el escudo y repeliendo con fuerza a los espectros apartándolos. Los demás vieron eso sorprendidos por lo que hizo. Sin dejarle tiempo a ningún de hablar ella salió volando a toda velocidad atravesando el escudo y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Silver atrapado.

Los espectros una vez se recuperaron de la descarga de energía la vieron acercándose a la prisión de Silver y enseguida comenzaron todos a perseguirla.

—_¡Fluttershy! —_gritó Rainbow quien también voló para ayudarla pero fue detenida de golpe por el escudo que no la dejo salir— _¡Fluttershy!_

—_¡Mamá! —_le gritó Shiny, ella atacaba al escudo con sus espadas pero no le hacía ningún daño.

Fluttershy siguió volando sin importarle que estuvieran siguiéndola esos espectros. Ellos también eran muy rápido por lo cual lograron alcanzarla. Esta vez la pegaso comenzó a crear más escudo pero ahora para encerrarlos, con toda la energía que estaba concentrando en ellos por lo menos tardarían un rato en poder romperlos. Al final detrás de ella habían quedado todos los espectros encerrados en sus escudos haciendo todo lo posible por escapar de ellos.

La pegaso llego frente a la prisión de Silver, podía sentir como está nuevamente volvía a agitarse ante su presencia. Fluttershy armada de valor ahora no pensaba retroceder hasta haberlo salvado.

_¡Despierta!_

—_¡Silver!, ¡Soy yo, Fluttershy! —_gritaba ella con todas sus fuerzas—. _¡Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti!, ¡Por favor, regresa!_

La masa solo siguió agitándose cada vez con más fuerza ante su presencia. Más espectros siguieron llegando para atacarlas y ella rápidamente continuaba encerrándolos en sus escudos. Estaba completamente determinada a rescatar a Silver y permitiría que nadie se interpusiera.

—_¡Vuelve con nosotras!, ¡Conmigo y con Shiny! —_Fluttershy desesperado se acercó hasta esa masa viviente y comenzó a golpearla sin cesar.

Esa cosa pareció rugir de repente, las acciones de Fluttershy parecían estar afectándolo ya que parecían gemidos de dolor. Ella no tenia pensado detenerse y seguía golpeándolo al igual que seguía encerrando a los espectros que la atacaban dentro de sus escudos.

—_¡SILVER! —_gritó con todas sus fuerzas y dándole un último golpe.

_¿Fluttershy?_

La masa de carne comenzó a brillar en un tono blanco en el lugar donde Fluttershy había estado golpeándolo para luego ir extendiéndose hasta cubrirlo completamente. Fluttershy por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de Silver de su cabeza.

—_¡Aquí estoy, Silver! _—siguió gritando para comprobar si no lo había imaginado.

_Fluttershy… ¿dónde estás?_

—_¡Estoy justo aquí!, ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte! —_una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro feliz de poder escuchar su voz.

_Es muy poderoso… no se si pueda combatirlo…_

—_¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo! —_Fluttershy estaba cada vez más deseosa de poder liberarlo, prácticamente estaba solo a unos metros de ella, podía sentir sus pulsaciones— _¡Nunca he conocido a un pony más fuerte que tu¡, ¡Puedes lograrlo!_

_Yo… ahora no tengo suficiente fuerza…_

—_¡Nosotros somos tu fuerza! —_la mente de Silver de pronto pareció reaccionar a esas últimas palabras— _¡Nuestra hija y nuestros amigos, todos han venido también para salvarte¡_

_Shiny… mis amigos…_

—_¡No sientas que debes combatir solo contra ese monstruo!, ¡Estamos todos juntos en esto!_

_Todos… juntos…_

En ese momento, una poderosa energía interrumpió su conexión y comenzó a atacar la mente de Silver haciendo gritar de dolor. Todo el espacio en que se encontraban volvió a agitarse con fuerza como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Los espectros que los habían estado atacando se desvanecieron por completo. La prisión donde se encontraba Silver pareció agrietarse mientras la misma energía que corto la comunicación con Fluttershy se desbordaba por todas partes

_Nada de lo que intenten funcionara. Ahora les mostrare porque no deben seguir desafiándome._

La conexión de todos los Portadores con la mente de Silver se rompió en un instante volviendo todos a la realidad. Después de que al fin lograron recuperar de ese golpe de energía vieron al frente para tratar de entender lo que había ocurrido. El dragón oscuro en que se había transformado Silver había desaparecido.

En medio de todos ellos solo había una pequeña nube de esa misma energía que los expulso de la mente de Silver, por ningún lado había rastro algún del dragón con en que estaban luchando.

_No dejes ningún rastro_

Esa nube de energía se disipo mostrando una pequeña figura muy familiar para todos ellos. Era Silver. Por un momento se había alegrado de ver que había regresado a su forma normal pero fue entonces que notaron su apariencia. Todo su pelaje era de un color negro, su melena de un gris oscuro y sus ojos seguían siendo de un rojo intenso. Este todavía llevaba su Elemento en su oreja derecha solo que ahora no eran capaces de sentir ningún tipo de energía proveniente de este, más aun tampoco podían sentir nada proveniente de Silver.

—¿Silver? —le preguntó Fluttershy con voz temblorosa.

El pegaso en cuanto centro su atención en ella libero un rugido tan fuerte como si aún estuviera en su forma de dragón. En un parpadeo Silver apareció justo frente a Fluttershy preparado para golpearla. Por un rápido reflejo la pegaso pudo invocar un escudo entre los dos que absorbió, luego de eso Silver se elevó rápidamente perdiéndose entre las noves que ahora se estaban formando sobre ellos.

—Por favor… no… —dijo Fluttershy al borde del llanto, frente a ella el escudo que había creado antes se desvaneció como si nada, fue debido al poder tan abrumador que ahora tenía Silver.

—Oh cielos, esto no es nada bueno —decía Applejack con miedo ante lo que tenían que enfrentar ahora.

—Applejack, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? —Rainbow llegó con ella junto a varios de sus amigos también con la misma expresión en sus rostros.

—Estoy tratando de pensar en algo —la granjera podía ver como sus cascos temblaban y ninguna idea le venía a la cabeza, ella dudaba que el mismo plan de antes pudiese funcionar de nuevo.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —Shiny llegó con su madre junto a Dawn y Twilight.

—No pude salvarlo… —le dijo su madre sin despegar la vista del cielo Justo donde había desaparecido Silver.

—No pierdas la esperanza. Estoy segura de que lo lograremos —le dijo Shiny tratando de animarla.

—¿Cómo? —ahora la miró fijamente con ojos llorosos.

—Como papá siempre lo hace: improvisando —le esbozo una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Desde lo alto vieron como Silver descendía a gran velocidad cubierto de un aura color carmesí. Este se dirigía directamente hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Applejack. Rainbow Dash extendió sus alas creando un pequeña ventisca de la cual apareció una gran pared de hielo sobre todos ellos, en el momento en que Silver impacto contra ella este se rompió en cientos de fragmentos siguiendo su ataque hacia ellos.

—¿Tienes alguna prisa, amigo? —luego de atravesar la pared de hielo Rainbow se había hecho a un lado para ser recibido por Applejack quien había cubierto todo su cuerpo de fuego y ahora se encontraba forcejeando contra la gran fuerza del pegaso.

—_Apártate —_le dijo Silver con una voz distorsionada, el aura que lo cubría se concentró en sus cascos delanteros tomando forma de unas enormes garras con las cuales apartó a Applejack de su camino como si nada.

Silver miró a su alrededor observando a los demás Portadores mirándolo con expresiones de miedo. Ahora el aura volvió a cubrir todo su cuerpo tomando la forma de un enorme león el cual rugió con fuerza.

—No puede ser —decía Twilight observando desde donde se encontraba con Fluttershy, esa enorme aura con forma de león se trataba del mismo Madeen—. Madeen también fue influenciado por el poder de Scelus.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —dijo Dawn hacia ellas, Shiny estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga y enseguida ambas se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla dejando atrás a sus madres.

—Fluttershy, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Twilight a la pegaso.

—Yo solo… quiero que Silver regrese con nosotros… nada de lo que intento parece ser utilidad…—le respondió con tristeza, después de todo el tiempo que espero para poder rescatar a Silver y después lo cerca que estuvo de hacerlo, ya había a su límite.

—Y lo haremos. No importa que tanto nos cueste hacerlo, ninguno de nosotros descansara hasta traerlo de vuelta. Puedes estar segura de eso —luego de decirle eso Twilight siguió el camino que tomaron sus hijas.

Silver atacaba a todo quien estuviera en su camino. Los Portadores solo se estaban concentrando en defenderse de sus poderosos ataques, era como una bestia completamente fuera de control. De varias maneras trataron de inmovilizarlos con sus habilidades, Rainbow Dash intentó congelarlo y Dizzy creo una sustancia pegajosa con sus brazos mecánicos pero él siempre lograba liberarse de ellas.

Twilight llegó al lugar de la batalla junto con Dawn y Shiny y enseguida comenzó a lanzar rayos desde su báculo hacia Silver con la intención de poder paralizarlo. Dawn también mantuvo la distancia mientras concentraba su energía alrededor de Silver, aumentando la gravedad a su alrededor debería poder funcionar para detenerlo un poco.

Silver fue alcanzando por los ataques de ambas. Debido a los rayos que Twilight le había arrojado no pudo moverse por unos instantes y además la fuerza gravitacional que Dawn estaba ejerciendo sobre el comenzaba a empujarlo contra el suelo.

—¡Continúen así! —gritó Rainbow contenta de que el plan de ambas unicornios estuviera funcionando.

El cuerpo de Silver seguía siendo empujado hacia el suelo mientras el luchaba para liberarse de aquel control y además de la parálisis que le estaba causando Twilight.

_Libera todo tu poder. Es una orden_

Silver volvió a gritar con fuerza y en una explosión de energía que fue liberada de su cuerpo rompió por completo las habilidades de ambas unicornios. Sobre el volvió a aparecer el aura con la forma de Madeen que ahora estaba fundiéndose con su cuerpo aumentando considerablemente su energía. Los Portadores enseguida comprendieron lo que Silver había hecho.

_Trance_

Varias esferas de un color rojizo aparecieron alrededor de él y luego salieron disparadas en todas direcciones a gran velocidad. Todos las vieron a tiempo y lograron esquivarlas para luego tomar una distancia segura de Silver, ahora debían analizar bien la situación si querían encontrar una manera de traerlo de regreso.

—No fue muy fuerte ese ataque —dijo Rainbow Dash notando que su ataque no alcanzo a ninguno de ellos.

—Yo creo que el solo quería que nos alejáramos de él —le dijo Twilight quien se encontraba cerca de ella.

Silver movía la vista para poder ver donde se encontraba cada uno de ellos como si estuviera estudiándolos. De nuevo concentró toda su energía, esta vez llevándola fuera de su cuerpo y dividiéndose en tres direcciones. Estas energías se mantuvieron a su alrededor mientras parecían estar tomando una extraña forma. En poco tiempo, los Portadores vieron como esos fragmentos de su energía había tomado la forma de pequeñas versiones de Madeen, cada una de ellas de al menos tres veces el tamaño de ellos.

_Libera todo tu poder sobre ellos_

Las tres energías con forma de Madeen miraron en distintas direcciones a varios de los Portadores, rugieron mostrando sus colmillos y después se dispersaron para atacar a sus objetivos.

—¡Deténganlos! —gritó Applejack para que todo pudieran escucharla, a esas alturas ya no habría sentido escapar, debían deshacerse de esas criaturas primero si quería llegar hasta Silver.

* * *

Spike detuvo el ataque de una de las copias de Madeen que se había arrojado a atacar a Rarity con sus garras extendías las cuales ahora se encontraban sujetadas por las garras muchas más grandes del dragón. Spike sintió como su resistente piel parecía quemarse al entrar en contacto con la criatura y enseguida la lanzó lejos para apartarla de ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Rarity preocupada de ver como él tenía esa expresión de dolor mientras mantenía sus garras extendidas.

—Esa cosa… su cuerpo desprende una gran presión de calor, ni siquiera la lava puede quemar la piel de un dragón y él lo hizo en solo unos segundos —le respondió Spike mientras observaba las quemaduras en sus garras.

—Papá, déjame ayudarte —Quartz se acercó a su padre, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar un brillo de color verde que cubrió su garras y en unos instantes curo sus quemaduras.

—No es algo que debamos tratar a la ligera —dijo Rarity mirando enojada a la criatura estando alerta.

* * *

—¡Ah, esa cosa me está comenzando a desesperar! —se quejaba Rainbow mientras lanzaba sus púas de hielo contra la criatura que la perseguía, su cuerpo era tan caliente que las púas se derretían se derretían sin siquiera llegar a un metro de ella.

—No creo que ninguno de mis ataques pueda hacer algo contra eso —le dijo Applejack, aun con su cuerpo cubierto de llamar y su poderosa habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía soportar el enorme calor que la criatura irradiaba y mucho menos acercarse.

—¡No te olvides de mí! —gritó Speed volando a gran velocidad contra la criatura rodeaba de electricidad.

Su intención era impactar contra la copia de Madeen a gran velocidad para apartarlos de ellos y al menos lograr hacerle un poco de daño, pero este no se vio afectado en lo absoluto. La criatura rugió con fuera liberando una fuerte onda de calor que expulso con fuera al joven pegaso.

—¿De qué rayos está hecha esa cosa? —se preguntó Speed recuperándose de ese ataque, su cuerpo no recibió mucho daño gracias a la energía eléctrica que también servía como un escudo.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan imprudente —Candy apareció desde lo alto sosteniendo su lanza con la boca la cual arrojó con todas sus fuerzas con la criatura. Esta al ver su ataque solo le basto extender una de sus garras para bloquear su ataque haciendo que la lanza saliera disparada hacia otra dirección—. Debe tener algún punto débil.

* * *

—¡Quema!, ¡Quema!, ¡Quema demasiado! —gritaba Pinkie Pie volando de un lado a otro mientras también era perseguida por la criatura.

—Trata de mantenerlo en un solo lugar, no pueda fijarlo bien si se mueve demasiado —le dijo su hizo no muy lejos mientras intentaba apuntar a la criatura con lo que parecía ser un enorme cañón de energía hecho por sus brazos mecánicos.

—¡Eso intento hacer! —le gritó Pinkie deteniendo por un momento para luego volver a seguir escapando cuando la criatura estuvo por alcanzaba.

—No puedo pensar en un buen plan si esos dos siguen haciendo lo que quieren —dijo Dawn al lado de su madre, ellas se habían mantenido mas a la distancia debido a que Pinkie les dijo que ella se encargaría.

—Ahora sabes cómo me he sentido durante tantos años desde que la conozco —le dijo su madre conociendo perfectamente el sentimiento.

—Nada parece afectarles —Dawn observaba las demás batallas y notó que nadie había logrado hacerles ningún daño aun con sus habilidades más poderosas.

—Hay que encontrar la manera de pasar sobre ellos o nunca podremos llegar a Silver —Twilight elevó su báculo invocando algunos rayos los cuales cayeron sobre la criatura que aun se encontraba persiguiendo a Pinkie, esta no pareció afectada en lo mas mínimo y solo siguió con sus ataques contra la pony rosada.

—¿Qué tal un poco de vacio? —Dawn se adelantó un poco mientras desprendió una densa energía negra que fue esparciéndose en dirección a la criatura.

Justo frente al Madeen falso se abrió un agujero negro que enseguida comenzó a succionarlo. Al principio no pareció afectarle pero con el tiempo su fuerza fue aumentando hasta que pareció comenzar a arrastrarlo.

—Todavía puedo hacer mucho mas —Dawn se concentro dispersando mas su energía sobre la criatura, ahora varios agujeros negros se abrieron a su alrededor todo con la misma fuerza de succión, al final terminaría siendo tragado por alguno de ellos.

_Sus esfuerzos son inútiles._

La criatura comenzó a concentrar energía en su boca para luego liberar un poderoso rugido el cual fue acompañado de una fuerte onda de energía oscura que deshizo por completo a los agujeros negros. Ahora su atención se había centrado en Dawn quien ahora era su nuevo objetivo y enseguida se arrojó contra ella.

—Quédate detrás de mí —Twilight se colocó frente a su hija de repente y lista para recibir su ataque.

* * *

—¡Rápido!, ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! —le dijo Shiny a su madre comenzando a volar para ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

—Espera, Shiny —dijo Fluttershy de repente haciendo que Shiny se detuviera de repente y llevando su vista nuevamente hacia ella, fue cuando notó algo extraño en ella, parecía furiosa.

—¿Mamá?, ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó de pronto temerosa de lo que podría estar pensando hacer ella.

—Ya he tenido suficiente, no puedo seguir con esto —le dijo su madre ahora llevando su mirada por encima de Shiny.

Shiny siguió su mirada hasta un punto en medio de todas las batallas, Silver se mantenía inmóvil cubierto de toda esa energía oscuro. Silver mantenía sus ojos cerrados y recitaba algunas extrañas palabras, debía de estar muy concentrando preparando algo.

—Papá… —dijo Shiny en voz baja.

—Ahora entiendo perfectamente porque tu padre al final nunca demostró debilidad al enfrentarse a su propio hermano —decía ella mientras su mirada ahora parecía suavizarse un poco.

_Dolor. Ira. Desesperación. Tristeza._

—Él entendió que sus sentimientos solo evitaban que lograra salvarlo y por eso los apartó, él tenía claro su objetivo y luchó hasta el final con todo lo que tenía —el cuerpo de Fluttershy se cubrió de la energía de Carbuncle y despedía una enorme presión—. Ya es momento de que yo también haga lo mismo.

Antes de que Shiny pudiera decirle algo a su madre ella ya había pasado volando a su lado dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su padre, ella sin dudarlo también voló en esa dirección.

_Han llegado._

Silver dejó de recitar aquellas extrañas palabras y abrió los ojos para ver a su familia justo frente a él. Fluttershy lo miraba fijamente con una mirada inexpresiva y Shiny se mantenía a su lado con una expresión preocupada.

—Silver —dijo Fluttershy, Silver se mantuvo callado sin despegar la mirada de ella—. No quería llegar a tener que hacer esto, pero no tengo más opción.

—Mamá, no lo hagas, debe haber otra forma —le dijo Shiny intentando detenerla.

—Ya lo he intentado todo y nada ha funcionado —Fluttershy se acercaba lentamente a Silver—. Al menos, debo intentar esto también.

Fluttershy extendió su energía creando varios escudos alrededor de ella y sin ninguna duda voló hacia él. Silver se extendió sus alas creando pequeñas esferas a su alrededor las cuales salieron disparadas como proyectiles hacia Fluttershy, los escudos que había creado antes comenzaron a girar logrando bloquear todos sus ataques mientras seguía volando.

Ahora Silver creo un par de lanzas que utilizo para atacar a Fluttershy quien ya estaba por alcanzarlo. Ella detuvo su ataque de nuevo con sus escudos quienes soportaron muy bien el impacto y ahora ambos se encontraban forcejeando para ver quien cedería primero.

—¡Por favor, deténganse! —les gritó Shiny volando hacia ellos.

—¡No te acerques! —le gritó Fluttershy sorprendiendo a su hija haciendo que se detuviera, muy raras veces Fluttershy había usado ese tono con ella—. No pienso detenerme y estoy segura de que él tampoco lo hará.

Fluttershy notó como Silver aun tratando de romper sus escudos volvió a comenzar a recitar algunas palabras que ella no lograba entender, Scelus debía estar planeando usar algún tipo de ataque a través de Silver.

—No te dejare hacerlo —Fluttershy hizo más fuerza con sus escudos ahora haciendo retroceder un poco a Silver.

Ahora viendo como estaba comenzando a perder contra ella y creo dos pares más de lanzar sobre ellos dejándolas caer sobre Fluttershy. La pegaso vio su ataque y creo más escudos bloqueando las lanzas.

_Todavía hay más de esas._

Fluttershy vio como más lanzar comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ellos y todas ellas apuntándola y arrojándose al ataque.

* * *

Desde los demás campos de batallas y aun con esas poderosas bestias sobre ellos, sus amigos lograron ver a los pegasos con mucha brutalidad.

—¡Fluttershy! —gritó Rainbow Dash preocupada por su amiga.

—¡Mamá, no te distraigas! —le dijo Speed bloqueando el ataque de uno de los Madeen que estuvo por alcanzar a su madre.

* * *

—¡No pelees sola contra él! —le gritó Applejack pero a esa distancia sería muy difícil que pudiera escucharla, ella se encontraba también forcejeando en una lucha de fuerza contra otro de los Madeen.

* * *

—_Ríndete de una vez _—habló Scelus a través de Silver—. _Nunca serás capaz de salvar a tu preciado esposo._

Fluttershy seguía defendiéndose de esa lluvia de lanzas sin despegar la vista de Silver. Se vio obligada a volar lejos de Silver mientras bloqueaba todas las lanzas, eran muy rápidas y difíciles de predecir.

En algunas ocasiones Silver también volaba hacia ella para atacarla creando garras con su energía oscura desde sus cascos. Fluttershy demostró una defensa impenetrable al bloquear también esos ataques. Ella podía notarlo, cada vez era más rápida creando los escudos y percibiendo los ataques, el haber vivido tantas batallas había desarrollado todos sus sentidos y ahora todas sus destrezas se estaban desbordando.

Un escudo repelió otro de los zarpazos de Silver causándole una fuerte descarga en respuesta paralizándolo por unos segundos, también era diferente. Fluttershy creo dos escudos a sus laterales y los arrojo contra Silver. Estos fueron repelidos por Silver sin mucho esfuerzo pero sin darse cuenta que estos regresaron hacia él impactando contra su espalda volviendo a paralizarlo.

—_¡Tus patéticos trucos ya no seguirán funcionándote! — _rugió Scelus a través de Silver.

Ambos siguieron luchando con todo lo que tenían. Todos los presentes podían admirar la gran destreza de Fluttershy en aquella lucha, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera. Una Fluttershy dispuesta a darlo todo de sí para salvar a Silver.

Fluttershy podio verlo todo, cada movimiento, cada lanza que la atacaba; podía verlo todo claramente como si estuviera en cámara lenta y poder contrarrestarlo de la manera más efectiva.

_Puedes tener un gran conocimiento de lo que son las batallas, pero no sabrás exactamente lo que son hasta que las experimentes por tu cuenta._

Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente en ese momento. Muchas veces Silver intento enseñarle a luchar en casa de sea necesario, él lo veía más como precaución ante cualquier situación que lo amerite. Fluttershy siempre había estado en la defensiva en todas las batallas que tuvieron, eso era algo que también debía aprender.

Pero por más que lo intentaba el resultado siempre era el mismo, Fluttershy no estaba hecha para luchar, ella nunca se atrevería a lastimar a alguien sin importar que tan malvado sea y con el tiempo olvidaron esa idea.

—Debí escucharte en aquel entonces —decía en voz baja mientras aún mantenía aquella batalla con Silver—. Tu siempre pensaban en lo que era mejor para mí.

_No todas las batallas tienen que ser malas, a veces hace falta darle un buen golpe a alguien importante para nosotros para ayudarlo a superar sus problemas._

En un momento Fluttershy llegó a desestabilizar a Silver con un escudo que creo a solo centímetros de él, el efecto de parálisis se había hecho un poco más duradero y le concedió su oportunidad.

_Estoy aquí para salvarte._

Fluttershy rápidamente fue cargando una gran cantidad de energía en su casco derecho mientras seguía acercándose a Silver aprovechando que aún estaba paralizado. Todo a su alrededor fue silencio luego de que golpeo con gran fuerza el rostro de Silver cargado con su energía y la de Carbuncle. Además de la fuerza del impacto, Silver recibió instantáneamente una gran descarga que fluyo por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar.

La energía oscura que lo cubrió se desvaneció un poco y las lanzas dejaron de atacarla, ahora ella respiraba agitada debido a todo el esfuerzo que hizo para lograr darle ese golpe.

—¡Estoy aquí para llevarte de regreso a casa, Silver! —le gritó Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas levantando el casco con el que lo había golpeado.

Silver parecía más que todo impactado ante lo que acababa de pasar. Su rostro tenía la marca de aquel golpe y su mirada se quedó fija en ella.

_Fue un gran intento, pero no ha servido de nada_

El cuerpo de Silver comenzó a moverse forzosamente mientras la energía de Scelus volvía a cubrirlo y ahora se extendía más que antes. Las copias de Madeen que había creado reaccionaron a esto y comenzaron a crecer más despidiendo una fuerza abrumadora.

Fluttershy aun estando agotada tenía pensado seguir luchando el tiempo que fuese necesario para salvar a Silver, ella fue volando hacia el mientras concentraba de nuevo su energía. En un momento ella notó un movimiento extraño en Silver, sus cascos se movieron de una manera forzada hasta poder juntarlos y entonces cerró los ojos comenzando de nuevo a recitar unas extrañas palabras como había hecho antes de la batalla.

Ella de pronto se sintió confundida. Sabía que debía detenerlo pero ahora sentir algo extraño proveniente de Silver que no podía explicar. Fluttershy e quedo mirándolo fijamente hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención, un par de lágrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas de Silver. Muchos sentimientos la invadieron y cada uno de ellos tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las palabras que estaba recitando Silver llegaron a sus oídos, aunque no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba diciendo pudo saber al instante de que se trataba. Lo había comprendido todo.

—Con que eso era —dijo Fluttershy en voz baja para luego esbozar una sonrisa, miró hacia a atrás de ella justo donde se encontraba su hija, ella lo había estado siguiendo durante toda la batalla, solo estaba a unos pocos metros de ella—. Shiny, ¿puedes detener estas lanzas un momento por mí? —le dijo sorpresivamente en un tono muy calmado.

—¿Qué?, pero yo… —de nuevo Shiny se vio confundida ente el cambio repentino en la actitud de su madre.

—Discúlpame por haberte gritado, no debí hacer eso —le dijo con un tono de culpa pero luego volvió estar calmada—. Ahora necesito tu ayuda, por favor. Ya sé cómo salvar a tu padre —le sonrió con confianza y al mismo tiempo su voz tuvo un tono que la hizo sentir más tranquila.

—De acuerdo —le respondió Shiny volando hasta su lado, no entendía como pero ella sabía cuándo podía confiar en lo que decía su madre.

—En cuento nos acerquemos seguramente nos atacara, necesito que lo contengas solo por un momento —le decía su madre, ella volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos quienes seguía luchando ferozmente contra las copias de Madeen—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que hacer esto rápido.

—¿Contenerlo? —dijo Shiny sonriendo mientras materializaba sus tres espadas—. Tienes a la pony indicada para este trabajo.

Ambas se cubrieron de sus energías y luego volaron hacia Silver. El pegaso las sintió acercase y abrió los ojos para invocar de nuevo la energía oscura de Scelus. Ahora creó dos nuevas copias de Madeen pero más pequeñas que las anteriores, estas se dirigieron enseguida a atacarlas.

Shiny se adelantó siendo ella quien recibió el ataque de las copias bloqueándolos con sus espadas, Fluttershy por su parte siguió volando hacia Silver.

_¿Qué estas intentando hacer?_

Silver hizo que las copias de Madeen dejaran de atacar s Shiny y se dirigieran a detener a Fluttershy. Pero antes de que la alcanzaran apareció de nuevo Shiny bloqueándolos con sus espadas.

—No deberían quitar la vista de su verdadero oponente —les dijo Shiny a las copias.

Al tener casi toda su energía manteniendo las demás copias que estaban atacando a sus amigos no era capaz de crear más de ellas, se mantuvo forcejeando contra Shiny para que esas dos copias pudieran alcanzar a Fluttershy. Cuando ella ya estuvo por alcanzarlo deshizo a las copias y creo algunas lanzas alrededor de ellos para obligarla a alejarse.

Para su sorpresa, las tres espadas de Shiny aparecieron girando de la nada repeliéndolas a todas y dejándole el camino libre a su madre.

—¡Es todo tuyo! —gritó Shiny más atrás.

—¡_Aléjate! —_por unos instante Scelus creyó sentir pánico al verla acercándose de esa manera hacia él, sin ningún rastro de miedo en su mirada y con enorme determinación.

—Te tengo —dijo Fluttershy haciendo algo que Scelus jamás se esperaría que ella hiciera, con todas sus fuerzas ella había abrazado a Silver inmovilizando sus cascos.

—_¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!_ —rugió intentando liberarse pero era inútil.

—Dándole la oportunidad a Silver para liberarse —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, desde su Elemento toda su energía comenzó a fluir hacia el cuerpo de Silver y al poco tiempo encerrándolos a ambos dentro de una burbuja.

Antes de que Scelus intentase algo más sintió como algo en su mente se rompía. Aquello por lo que tanto había luchado por contener se estaba liberando.

_Ya te lo había dicho antes, Scelus._

Las cadenas se fueron rompiendo y un fuerte resplandor consumió a Scelus desde donde se encontraba en la cima de la torre. Una poderosa energía ahora le quemaba la mente mientras hacía todo lo posible por devolverla a donde la había encerrado.

_No puedes contener para siempre una voluntad inquebrantable._

—¡No tienes la fuerza necesaria para escapar, tengo todo el control de tu cuerpo y mente! —gritaba Scelus.

_En cierto, pero nunca consideraste que alguien más me brindaría esa fuerza que me hacía falta._

Las copias de Madeen de pronto comenzaron a gritar de dolor y de una en una fueron desapareciendo. Las lanzas que había creado antes para atacar a Fluttershy también desaparecieron y la energía oscura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Silver se disipaba rápidamente.

_Volveré luego por ti y con toda la fuerza de Equestria para derrotarte._

El cuerpo de Silver que Fluttershy aún mantenía abrazado gritó con fuerza para luego ver como una especie de espectro salía por sus ojos y se desvaina poco después sobre ellos sin dejar rastro alguno. De nuevo todo había quedado en silencio.

_¡Silver!_

_¡Silver!_

_¿¡Puedes escucharme!?_

_¡SILVER!_

El paso fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras su vista fue acostumbrándose a la luz. Una sensación cálida lo cubrió y podía sentir un suave viento pasando a través de su melena. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad podía sentir de nuevo todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—¡Está despertando! —escuchó una voz familiar.

—La tierra de los héroes llamando a Silver—escuchó otra voz familiar.

Sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro ante aquellas voces. Al final pudo sentir aquello que reconoció enseguida, alguien estaba abrazándolo con fuerza y solo alguien podía brindarle esa sensación tan cómoda.

—¿Fluttershy? —fue lo primero que dijo mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos.

—Oh, Silver —justo sobre él vio a Fluttershy derramando lagrimas para luego abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Querida, creo que deberías dejarlo respirar un poco —dijo Rarity un poco preocupada por Silver.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Fluttershy soltándolo un poco.

—Papá —Silver giró la vista para ver a su hija quien también derramaba lágrimas y también lo abrazo suavemente.

—Shiny —Silver siguió girando la vista para ver a todos sus amigos alrededor de él, todos ellos con grandes sonrisas y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Amigos —ahora fue Silver quien dejó caer algunas lágrimas, luego de todo el dolor que debía haberlos causado está más que feliz de que pueda ser recibido de esa manera.

Con cuidado fue levantándose mientras se volvía a acostumbrar a su cuerpo, tener su mente encerrada te aleja demasiado de todo. Fluttershy y Shiny lo ayudaron a levantarse. En ese momento se encontraban es un amplio espacio en medio del bosque, justamente ese lugar fue uno de los muchos que fueron arrastrados por todas las batallas.

—Nos alegra mucho que este de regreso, señor Silver —le dijo Dawn también feliz al igual que los demás jóvenes.

—Muchas gracias a ustedes también por ayudar a salvarme —le respondió Silver amablemente—. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme solo Silver.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Dawn bajando un poco la cabeza apenada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Twilight examinándolo un poco, después de saber que la maldición nunca fue completamente eliminada no podían estar seguros que no volvería a caer bajo el control de Scelus.

—Estoy mejor, solo un poco cansado —le dijo Silver soltando un largo suspiro, llevó uno de sus cascos a su pecho sintiendo algo en su interior—. Puedo sentirlo, todavía sigue ahí.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Rainbow alarmada.

—Pero mientras mi voluntad siga intacta, Scelus nunca volverá a tomar el control de mi mente —dijo Silver con firmeza—. Fue eso lo que me permitir escapar de él —miró a Fluttershy y ahora fue el quien la abrazó—, nunca podría haberlo hecho solo, gracias por brindarme tu fuerza.

—Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti—le dijo Fluttershy sonrojada—. Fue todo también gracias a tus palabras. Pude reconocer que estabas recitando las oraciones de tu pueblo, fue cuando me di cuenta que también te encontrabas luchando desde adentro con todas tus fuerzas.

—Siempre fueron muy útiles para relajarse, me alegra mucho que las recordaras —le dijo Silver todavía abrazándola.

—Me alegra tenerte de nuevo en el equipo —le decía Applejack—. Déjame decirte que eso de tener que liderar a los demás es algo cansado.

—¡Hiciste un gran trabajo! —gritó Pinkie saltando alrededor de ella—. Todo esto fue posible gracias a ti y tu ingenioso plan.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Applejack moviendo su sombrero para ocultar un poco su rostro.

El suelo debajo de todos ellos de pronto de agitó y en la distancia se escucharon varias explosiones, la batalla de las Princesas y los Eidolones contra Omega todavía continuaba.

—Nada de lo que hagamos parece detener a esa cosa —dijo Spike extendiendo sus alas con la intensión de ir a ayudar a las Princesas.

—Espera —lo detuvo Silver mirando hacia donde escucharon esas explosiones—. Aun siendo prisionero de Scelus fui consciente de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, conozco la forma en la que podemos derrotar a Omega.

—¿Y cuál es? —le preguntó Shiny.

—Primero necesitamos la ayuda de alguien muy importante —decía Silver volteando a ver a su hija, más específicamente hacia su Elemento—. Ya has reunido suficiente energía, sal de ahí.

El Elemento de Shiny brillo y desde este apareció la proyección del alma de Golden Sun que aún seguía encerrada en su interior.

—Me alegras que hayas regresado, hermano —dijo Golden Sun.

—¿Es tu hermano? —dijo Rarity apartándose un poco, ninguno de ellos sabía nada de lo que ocurrió con Golden Sun y sus hijos en Edén.

—Ahora es un alma purificada y Guardián del Elemento —le dijo Silver para calmar a los presentes quienes también se habían visto sorprendidos por verlo.

—¿Qué te había ocurrido? —le preguntó Shiny a su tío—. Después de que desapareciste de esa forma cuando llegamos al Tártaro creí que te habíamos perdido para siempre.

—Tuve que ocultarme dentro del Elemento o de lo contrario habría desaparecido. He estado escondido desde entonces reuniendo la suficiente energía para este momento—le explicó Golden.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó Quartz curioso.

—Antes de que fueran llevados al Tártaro pude decirle algo a Golden a través de nuestros Elementos —le explicaba Silver—. Él se encargaría de reunir toda la energía posible y debía esperar hasta que yo le diera la señal para usarla, pero para eso debía quedarse dentro del Elemento y solo concentrarse en eso.

—Lamento mucho haberte preocupado —se disculpó Golden Sun con Shiny.

—¿Y de qué forma piensan usar esa energía? —les preguntó Dawn—. Hemos usado todos los métodos posibles para derrotar a Omega y nada ha funcionado.

—Con un poco de trabajo en equipo —le respondió Silver con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los Eidolones habían ferozmente luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra Omega pero sin sus invocadores no eran capaces de usar todo su potencial. Toda la zona había sido completamente destruida y los Eidolones terminaron siendo derrotados. Omega se levantada de entre un mar de llamas sosteniendo entre sus garras a Ifrit y a Bahamut quienes ya no podían seguir luchando.

—Seres débiles —dijo Omega caminando fuera de las llamas y arrojando lejos a ambos Eidolones, todos los demás yacían inconscientes a su alrededor, poco después todos ellos desaparecieron regresando a su propia dimensión—. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, solo quédense ahí y esperen su inevitable final.

Frente a él también se encontraban muy lastimadas las Princesas de Equestria, en el suelo se encontraba Celestia muy lastimada sosteniendo a su hermana Luna quien se encontraba en peores condiciones.

—Tú… monstruo… —le decía Celestia a la bestia con una miranda penetrante y apenas respirando.

—Un monstruo que ustedes ayudaron a crear con sus tontos ideales de héroes, soy el resultado de sus pecados contra Scelus —Omega se detuvo frente a ellas.

—Pagaras… por esto… —le dijo Luna furiosa intentando levantarse con la intención de seguir luchando pero ya no tenia fuerzas.

—Te ofrecí unirte a nosotros y elegiste perecer junto a tu mundo, ahora mismo estas pagando ese precio —Omega materializo una enorme espada.

Antes de que intentara cualquier cosa, Cerberos apareció y saltó para atacar a omega pero fue repelido por un fuerte golpe arrojándolo cerca de las Princesas. Discord también apareció pero sin poder su magia no tenía oportunidad alguna contra él, juntando todo su valor solo pudo colocarse entre Omega y las Princesas dispuesto a dar su vida por protegerlas.

—Un Amo de Caos sin magia es completamente inútil, no vale la pene gastar mi tiempo en ti —Omega clavó en el suelo la espada que había creado frente a ellas—. Consideren esto como su tumba, ya no hay nada más que puedan hacer para detener la destrucción de su mundo.

Sin nada más que tuviera que hacer en ese lugar se dio la vuelta para retirarse, en poco tiempo toda vida en la tierra será eliminada por completo y tendrán que buscar otro mundo para destruir.

—Nunca le des a espalda a tu enemigo —Omega escuchó una voz y rápidamente giro la mirada de nuevo hacia las Princesas, junto a ellas llegaron todos los Portadores—. Aun no estamos derrotados.

—Silver… has vuelto… —dijo Celestia con el asombro en su rostro y unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Siento haberla preocupado, Princesa Celestia —le decía Silver volteando a verla—. Ahora que he vuelto al fin podremos derrotar todos juntos a Scelus.

—Ya no les queda tiempo, aunque lograran derrotarme, no llegarían a tiempo con Scelus. Solo acepten su final y mueran de una vez —dijo Omega rugiendo para intentar intimidarlos.

—Lamentablemente nunca he sabido rendirme, no mientras aun tenga mi voluntad —Silver fue adelantándose—. Todos han estado luchando con valor, ahora es nuestro turno.

A su lado se materializo el fantasma de su hermano, aunque esta vez parecía tener una forma más sólida. Toda la energía que Golden Sun había estado reuniendo fue liberada y ahora ese era el resultado.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Silver a su hermano.

—Llevo años listo —le respondió él.

Ambos extendieron sus alas y volaron a toda velocidad contra Omega. Mientras seguían acercándose a la bestia los pegasos fueron cubriéndose de llamas y comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño. Desde las llamas azules de Silver apareció su forma de dragón blanco y desde las llamas doradas de Golden Sun apareció un dragón rojo.

Llegando a Omega ambos rugieron con fuerza y luego liberaron sus llamas contra él. Omega se apartó rápidamente y creo varias espadas para cubrirse de sus ataque, luego creo varias lanzas a su alrededor las cuales arrojó contra ellos.

Los dragones hermanos se apartaron y se separaron siendo perseguidos por las lanzas. Con sus llamas y garras lograban apartarlas para luego seguir siendo perseguidos por una infinidad de armas que siguió creando Omega.

—Debieron quedarse muertos —rugió Omega, desde su boca inferior comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía acorralando cada vez más a los dragones con todos sus ataques.

Golden concentro las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo creando una explosión destruyendo todas las armas que lo perseguían y voló de nuevo contra Omega esquivando sus rayos. Al alcanzarlo los rodeó como una serpiente y comenzó a morderlo, siendo muy filosos sus colmillos logro atravesar su coraza y al mismo tiempo lanzando una llamarada a través de las grietas causando algunas explosiones.

—¡Infeliz! —gritó Omega intentando atraparlo con sus garras pero Golden se apartó justo a tiempo de él.

—No es el único de quien deberías preocuparte —Silver apareció desde otra dirección e hizo lo mismo que su hermano, perforó su corza con sus colmillos y luego causo otras explosiones sobre Omega. Luego de eso también se alejó de él.

—Parece estar funcionando —le dijo Golden a su hermano que había llegado a su lado en el aire.

—Continuemos —le dijo Silver.

Los dragones siguieron con su estrategia, cada vez que podían acercarse a Omega volvían a atravesar su coraza con sus colmillos para luego atacar esas zonas con su fuego. Algo que los demás pudieron notar era que esos lugares que ellos atacaban no volvían a regenerarse por alguna extraña razón a diferencia de como hacía en sus anteriores batallas.

—Por alguna razón ya no puede regenerarse —dijo Twilight impresionada.

—Puedo percibir una gran energía pura proveniente de ambos —dijo Celestia, ella y su hermana habían sido tratadas por Fluttershy y Quartz ayudándolas a sentirme mejor.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? —se preguntó Luna quien también podía percibirla.

—¿Podrá ser por esa energía que Golden Sun estuvo reuniendo? —se preguntó Shiny, ella recuerda que mientras venían hasta ese lugar vio como Golden compartió parte de esa energía con su padre.

Ahora no solo estaban usando sus colmillos para atravesar la coraza de Omega, sus garras también se cubrieron de sus llamas logrando hacerle más daño al cuerpo de la bestia. Aun después de todo el daño que había recibido su cuerpo seguir sin poder regenerarse y ahora sentía como su fuerza parecía estar desapareciendo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Omega se sentía cada vez más débil, sus ataques ya no eran tan fuertes y cada vez podía crear menos armas— ¿Qué han hecho?

—Has recibido el poder más puro de los Elementos, tu cuerpo está siendo purificado —le dijo Silver.

—Los flujos de energía, todo lo que compone nuestro mundo está conformado por ellos y pueden purificar hasta el más poderoso de los todos males —dijo Golden Sun.

—Recuerden que todos los Elementos están conectados —decía Dawn—. Sin Golden Sun estuvo todo este tiempo acumulando el poder de los flujos de energía entonces…

—Ahora mismo ellos poseen el poder de todos los Elementos y de todo el mundo —término de decir Twilight.

—Ni siquiera el enorme poder de Omega puede superar eso —dijo Luna, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante la batalla de los dos hermanos.

—¡No permitiré que sigan con esto! —gritó Omega, comenzó a concentrar toda la energía que le quedaba en sus garras haciéndolas crecer de tamaño y preparándose para atacar a los hermanos quienes se dirigían hacia él.

El sonido de algo quebrándose se escuchó, ante sus propios ojos las garras de Omega se quebraron por completo y una brillante energía emergió de los restos. Ahora todo el interior de su cuerpo estaba inundado por toda esa energía que habían estado usando los hermanos contra él. Desde todas las grietas de su cuerpo más de esa energía brillante comenzó a fluir.

—Esto no es nada… podré seguir volviendo a la vida… —dijo Omega esperando morir para luego poder revivir y seguir luchando con ellos.

—Ya no te será posible hacer eso —le dijo Silver, el y su hermano habían detenido su ataque al ver que el cuerpo de Omega ya había sido completamente afectado por esa energía—. Debiste haberlo notado cuando viste que ya no podía regenerarte, ese poder te lo había concedido Scelus al igual que la habilidad de revivir.

—Ahora ninguna de las dos esta —dijo Golden.

—¡Mienten! —gritó Omega furioso—. El poder de Scelus es demasiado grande como para ser superado por algo como esto.

—Toda conexión que tenías con Scelus ha desaparecido —Silver descendió junto a su hermano llegando a poco metros de Omega—. Ya no puedes escucharlo, ¿cierto?

Omega pensó con cuidado lo que escuchaba. De pronto ya no podía sentir la energía de Scelus fluir por su cuerpo y además ya no podía escucharlo. Su mente estaba en silencio.

—Este es tu fin —le dijo Golden.

Los hermanos cargaron toda su energía en su siguiente ataque, ahora que Omega ya no sería capaz de revivir debían terminar de purificar por completo aquel ser de la destrucción. Sus llamaradas se unieron en una enorme tormenta de fuego que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Omega. Su cuerpo fue desapareciendo rápidamente y más de esa brillante energía seguía desbordándose. Al poco tiempo cuando las llamas se fueron apagando ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la bestia.

—Buen trabajo —le dijo Silver a su hermano, ambos comenzaron a volver a sus formar originales.

—Fue un placer haber sido de ayuda —dijo Golden con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos chocaron sus cascos felices como solían hacer de niños.

—¡Han estado increíbles! —con ellos había llegado Shiny quien se arrojó a abrazarlos con fuerza, detrás de ellas también habían llegado todos sus amigos incluyendo a Cerbero y Discord.

—Ahora solo quedo llegar a donde se encuentra Scelus —dijo Celestia observando la zona, el inmenso bosque que los recibió cuando llegaron a ese lugar ya no existía, ahora solo era una enorme extensión de tierra sin vida—. Ya nada más tendrá que ser víctima de sus atrocidades.

—Puedo sentir la puerta muy cerca de nosotros —decía Luna usando de nuevo su hechizo para localizar la puerta y dándose cuenta que esta de pronto había apareció delante de ellos, pero en un momento pudo verse de pronto el pánico en su rostro al ver más detenidamente—. La he encontrado, pero parece aún no puede abrirse.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —se preguntó Twilight—. Si este bosque es igual al de esa historia y todos superamos nuestros miedos entonces ya deberíamos poder salir.

—Eso quiere decir que aún hay alguien que no ha podido superado sus miedos, aun si el bosque ya no esta su maldición todavía persiste —dijo Celestia.

—Pero… ¿de quién se trata? —volvió a preguntarse Twilight, ella comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos que transcurrieron desde que llegaron a ese lugar y como todos habían logrado superar sus miedos.

—¿Silver? —dijo Rainbow dirigiéndose al pegaso.

—Pude superar mi miedo luego de liberarme del poder de Scelus, temía nunca poder ser capaz de estar de nuevo con mi familia y mis amigos —dijo Silver también tratando de comprender la situación.

—¿Podría ser Golden Sun? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Al ser solo una forma espiritual la maldición del bosque no tiene ningún efecto en mí —aclaró Golden—. Aunque admito que temía no poder recuperar a mi hermano.

—Soy yo —habló Discord llamando la atención de todos, tenía una expresión muy triste en su rostro.

—¿Tú? —se preguntó Rainbow de pronto enojada—. ¿No habías dicho que no le temías a nada?

—Bueno… digamos que eso no fue del todo cierto… —le decía Discord nervioso—. La verdad es que nunca le había tenido miedo a algo antes en toda mi existencia… hasta hace poco…

—¿Y de que se trata? —le preguntó Twilight.

—Pues… yo…

La calma que habían logrado conseguir fue interrumpida por un fuerte temblor, todo el lugar se sacudió con fuerza y vieron como el cielo sobre ellos parecía caerse a pedazos. Desde todas direcciones comenzaron a aparecer cientos de monstruos quienes se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo Applejack en guardia.

—¡Hay que abrir esa puerta!, ¡Date prisa! —le grito Rainbow a Discord mientas también se preparaba para luchar.

Todos los Portadores formaron un círculo liberando el poder de sus Elementos y esperando por los monstruos. Discord se quedó en medio de todos ellos nervioso sin saber que pode hacer. El conocía muy bien su miedo pero sabía si podría llegar a superarlo.

—Discord, por favor —una amable voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos, Fluttershy se había acercado a él y lo miraba preocupada—. Sin tu ayuda no podemos continuar, si me cuentas sobre tu miedo puedo ayudarte a superarlo —ahora le mostro una sonrisa mostrándole que podía confiar en ella.

—Fluttershy… —por primera vez en su larga vida una lagrima cayó por su rostro a darse cuenta de lo amable que siempre fue ella con él desde que se liberó de su prisión de piedra—. Yo… no quiero quedarme solo…

—¿Qué? —la pegaso se vio confundida ante esa declaración.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he estado solo y nunca quise tener la compañía de los demás, incluso siendo convertido en piedra nunca me importo estar solo —le explicaba Discord con la voz quebrada—. No fue hasta que llegamos al Tártaro, tú me trataste como si fuera otro de tus amigos, me trataste con bondad. No fuiste como los demás que solo mostraron odio y rencor contra mí, me sentí extraño.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Temo poder tener nunca algún amigo —admitió Discord bajando la mirada.

—Entonces yo lo seré —le dijo Fluttershy con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Discord levantara la vista de la impresión.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Discord sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Por supuesto que si —le respondió sin ninguna duda—. En el tiempo que estuvimos en el Tártaro tuve la oportunidad de conocerte un poco. Puedes llegar a ser alguien realmente bueno, pude verlo por cómo te llevaste bien con esas pequeñas criaturas, tu solo buscas poder ser aceptado.

—Entonces… ¿somos amigos?

—¡Amigos!

Discord sintió que algo dentro de él era liberado, ahora podía sentir su magia correr de nuevo por todo su cuerpo. Al sentirse de nuevo poderoso chasqueo una de sus garras creando enormes muros de rocas que formaron una especia de refugio sobre ellos. Los cientos monstruos llegaron y enseguida comenzaron a golpearlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —se preguntó Rainbow.

—He recuperado mi magia —dijo Discord feliz.

La puerta que antes Luna solo podía ver apareció delante de ellos con un gran resplandor y luego se abrió permitiéndoles la entrada. Los muros que los protegían estabas siendo derribados rápidamente y solo tendrían unos pocos segundos más antes de que los monstruos entrasen.

—¡Entren rápido! —gritó Luna.

Antes de cualquiera de ellos se moviera pudieron sentir como eran empujados por una misteriosa magia al interior de la puerta cayendo en una espacio en blanco. Todos ellos vieron hacia fuera de la puerta para ver a Discord cerrando con su magia, los monstruos ya estaban por llegar a él.

—¡Discord! —gritó Fluttershy.

—Los detendré, ustedes sigan y asegúrense de darle a Scelus un buen golpe de mi parte —les decía Discord y entonces vieron como los monstruos ya había entrado y estaban prácticamente sobre él—. Luego los alcanzare, querida amiga.

Las puertas terminaron de cerrarse frente a ellos para luego desaparecer por completo. Por un momento todo en ese espacio fue silencio.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —Fluttershy se sentía triste.

—A veces hay cosas que un hombre tiene que hacer —le decía Silver a su lado—. El estará bien, no creo que esos monstruos sean algún reto para él.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Fluttershy se levantó y se quedó mirando hacia donde antes se encontraba la puerta, ella sabía que Discord era poderoso y que no tendría problemas en lidiar contra esos monstruos.

—Ya estamos a solo unos pasos de llegar a donde se encuentra Scelus —habló Luna viendo como antes ellos aparecieron unas largas escaleras blancas.

Sin perder más tiempo todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras para enfrentar su último oponente y poder salvar a su mundo.

* * *

—Puedo decir que un poco de compañía no me vendría mal —dio Discord con en medio de varios monstruos inconscientes, con él se había quedado Cerbero.

El perro de tres cabezas rugió con fuerza ante la gran cantidad de monstruos ante ellos, su cuerpo se cubrió de un resplandor rojo y comenzó a crecer. En poco tiempo apareció Cerbero con su forma original del Guardián del Tártaro listo para seguir luchando.

—Sera un placer trabajar contigo —dijo Discord, ambos vieron como otro grupo de monstruos se dirigían a atacarlo y de nuevo volvió a chasquear sus dedos.

Continuara.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo ya seria el ultimo, no se cuanto tiempo me tarde en escribirlo pero estaré en eso cada vez que pueda. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
